Our only Destiny
by Hibari-Tachikawa
Summary: La falsedad tiene alas y vuela, y la verdad la sigue arrastrándose, de modo que cuando la gente se da cuenta del engaño ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Podrán Ryoma y Sakuno superarlo todo? Ryosaku. Actualizados los cuatro capítulos faltantes FINAL.
1. Introduccion

**Our ****only ****Destiny**

**Hibari: (toma el micrófono) Hola! he ****vuelt****…**

**Gravi: (Le quita el micrófono****) …****cof ****cof****… dame eso!... si claro, Hibari ha vuelto, ****jem****, y le quite el micrófono, en esta ocasión****, las dos decidimos escribir un**** fic ****junt****…**

**Hibari: (Le quita el micrófono) ****que**** no se te olvide que estamos en mi ****account!**

**Gravi: (saca otro micrófono) y eso que, ****el**** fic es de las dos!**** Y yo no me ****h****e presentado...**

**Hibari: Yo!**** Yo te presento!**

**Gravi: No****… (Voltea hacia los lectores) Hola! ****Yo soy Gravi Echizen****, pero**** pueden llamarme Gravi, y pues… es mi primer fic RyoSaku… ****y pues…****esta historia la planeamos entre las dos!**

**Hibari: E****spero que la lean, ya que esta muy interesante… ****disfrútenla!**

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Gravi: Hib! Hib!...puedo da****r el disclaimer?**

**Hibari: ****Siii****! Pero ****los demás me tocan a mi...**

**Gravi: Nos turnaremos ¬¬… pero bu****eno…****aquí va...**

_Los personajes de __PoT__ no nos pertenecen__. Pero Ryoma es MIO!!!__ Y __Kiku-senpai__ de Hibari __xD!__ N__o toquen__... pero aquí el punto es que los personajes son originales de su autor :D!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Introducción

Les presentamos a los personajes principales del fic, claro que habrá más, pero estos son los que destacan en la historia.

Los chicos tienen las siguientes edades:

Ryoma: 17

Sakuno: 17

Tomoka: 17

Ann: 18

Kakeru: 18

Nao: 17

Esos son los personajes principales de nuestro fic. Los que no conocen son originales de nosotras y los conocerán muy bien en el transcurso de la historia. Ellos estudian en la preparatoria Seigaku.

Ahora les presentaremos a los protagonistas…

Sakuno Ryusaki es la protagonista de la historia, es una chica muy bonita, es la líder del equipo de porristas de Seigaku, también la capitana del equipo de tennis femenino, saca muy buenas notas en clase, y es la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. A pesar de que es la chica con la que todos quisieran salir, no tiene novio. Todas las chicas se llevan bien con ella, ya que Sakuno da muy buenos consejos, es inteligente, confiable, entusiasta, optimista, talentosa y hermosa. En fin, es la chica que todas quisieran ser, la alumna modelo, es como si fuera perfecta… su vida parece perfecta.

Sakuno durante dos años de secundaria (8º y 9º) no estudió en Seigaku, su madre decidió cambiarla de escuela, y la mandaron a la Fudomine, ahí conoció a Ann, una de sus mejores amigas, también ahí fue donde aprendió a dominar el tennis, pero lo más importante, ahí fue donde pudo olvidar a Ryoma.

Ahora que volvió a Seigaku, su mejor amiga es Tomoka, la novia de Ryoma. Cabe mencionar que ahora Sakuno es más extrovertida y directa.

Ryoma Echizen es el protagonista de la historia, esta en el mismo salón de Sakuno, es un chico frío, arrogante, callado, introvertido. No le importa lo que los demás piensen de él. Es el capitán del equipo de Tennis de Seigaku y es increíblemente famoso en la preparatoria. Todas las chicas lo adoran, ya que es un chico muy guapo, sexy y con una mirada profunda, y aunque ellas lo admiren, no lo persiguen, ya que tiene novia, y esa novia es, Tomoka Osakada. Aunque no lo crean, ella logró ganarse un espacio especial en el corazón de Ryoma.

Sin duda es el chico más popular de la Preparatoria de Seigaku, cosa que a él le da igual. Ryoma aprecia su independencia, privacidad e incluso su soledad; por mas raro que la gente encuentre esto, ya que él es uno de los chicos mas populares de la preparatoria, a el no le importa, no pidió que ser Mr. Popular ni nada por el estilo. Es un chico muy inteligente, con buenas calificaciones y los profesores lo estiman mucho.

Cuando Sakuno se fue, a Ryoma pareció no importarle, ya que nunca la tomo en cuenta, y ahora que Sakuno volvió, las cosas no van muy bien, antes no la tomaba en cuenta, ahora la odia…

Y…

Ryoma piensa que Sakuno es una niñita superficial, creída y mimada, a él le desagradan este tipo de personas, cree que para Sakuno todo es perfecto en su vida y que todos deben hacer lo que ella desee, que le gusta llamar la atención…

Sakuno piensa que Ryoma es un chico rebelde, insensible, arrogante y orgulloso. A quien no le importan los demás ni sus sentimientos, cree que sólo le importa el mismo y que le gusta llamar la atención por medio de su 'rebeldía'…

Ahora presentaremos a los personajes otros personajes de la historia, que están en el consejo estudiantil junto a Sakuno.

Tomoka Osakada: Todos ya la conocemos, es una chica atrevida, gritona, alegre y empalagosa, también es algo enojona, pero es buena amiga, cuando Sakuno se fue a Fudomine en secundaria, ella se sintió muy sola, pero en el 9º grado logró su más grande anhelo, ser la novia de él codiciado Ryoma Echizen. Ahora lleva 2 años siendo su novia. En el consejo ella es la administradora de eventos de la prepa.

Kakeru Manabe: El es un chico muy divertido, gracioso, le encanta el relajo y también es algo flojo. Es muy buen amigo y es muy confiable, siempre quiere hacer que los demás la pasen bien, y sobre todo es muy extrovertido y amistoso. El es el tesorero del consejo estudiantil. Aunque en algunas situaciones pareciera que fuera el presidente.

Naohito Doumoto: El es el administrador de documentos del consejo, todos lo llaman Nao, es un chico muy responsable y callado, pero es amigable, aunque pierde fácilmente la paciencia. También es un chico muy respetuoso y aplicado.

--

Y ahora…

_Se puede luchar contra el destino y el amor cuando se unen_

Las victimas del destino y el amor serán en esta ocasión _Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryusaki_

_¿Qué podrá pasar__? …_

Próximamente …** Capitulo 1**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gravi: (saltando) Yay****! Y****… ****esa fue la introducción… interesante ¿****ne?**

**Hibari: Que**** les pareció?**** L****a introducción es ****s****ó****lo**** para qu****e entiendan la situación, pero**** los ****capítulos ****estarán**** mucho mejor!**** Lo que viene es lo interesante!**

**Gravi: Aja, prometemos actualizar ****rápido!**

**Hibari:**** Y si les gusto**** y quieren saber que pasa, dejen reviews!**

**Gravi: ****Siii****! Dejen Reviews!**

**Gravi y Hibari: Nos vemos en el capi 1! Gracias por leernos! **


	2. Juego del Destino

**Hibari: Hola! Aquí traigo el primer capitulo!**

**Gravi: Traigo? ¬¬**

**Hibari: Ah….digo, traemos...**

**Gravi: jem! Si yo escribí la mayoría!**

**Hibari: ****ah si! Pero yo te di las ideas!**

**Gravi: Claro que no!..****. y aparte… tenemos que dar el disclaimer**

**Hibari: ja! Esta vez me toca! Y claro que si!**

**Gravi: (la ignora) Disclaimer: los personajes de PoT no …**

**Hibari: No! (la empuja)…YO lo dare..**

_Los personajes de PoT no nos __pertenecen... nada…nada… (viento)…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Juego del Destino**

Capitulo 1

Una chica de cabello castaño corría hacia la preparatoria Seigaku, ya que hace pocos días ella había sido electa como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y hoy, justo hoy, tuvo que hacérsele tarde, hoy era un día importante, junto con los otros miembros del consejo, elegirían a su presidente oficial.

La chica entró corriendo a la escuela, se dirigió a la sala de conferencias donde estaba todo el consejo y todo el colegio para que conocieran a su nuevo o nueva presidente, y ella, como vicepresidenta, tenía que anunciarlo.

Perdón por llegar tarde! – dijo Sakuno

Ay! Por fin llegas, se nos hace tarde! Ten el sobre, adentro viene el nombre de quien será el presidente, tu sólo sácalo y lo lees en voz alta – Dijo su amiga Tomoka.

Jeje, gracias por esperar Tomo-chan, bueno… deséenme suerte! – dicho esto, Sakuno se dirigió al foro, se paró en el micrófono y lo tomó…

Buenos días a todos, les habla Sakuno Ryusaki. Estamos aquí reunidos para decidir quien de estos tres candidatos será el presidente del consejo, y ellos son… - hizo una pausa - …Shirota Yuu, Aiba Hiroki y Aya Hirano.

Los tres candidatos se pararon de sus asientos para saludar.

Y el ganador es… - la chica lentamente abrió el sobre…

Ryoma Echizen! – hizo una pausa para meditar – Que!!! – gritó Sakuno

Yo?... – El chico se paro de su asiento

Pe-pero esto es imposible! El ni siquiera se postuló! – dijo indignada.

Esto es genial! Yo… en el consejo estudiantil con mi novio – dijo ilusionada Tomoka.

No! esto!...no se puede, el no es un candidato! …aparte, no creo que sea un buen presidente… - dijo Sakuno.

Todo el público se paró de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudirle a Ryoma.

Bueno, no sabemos que hacer, platicaremos esto entre el consejo y mañana les diremos si Ryoma se queda o no como presidente – dijo Sakuno algo desganada.

Sakuno, Tomoka, Kakeru y Nao, los miembros del consejo, se dirigieron a la sala del consejo estudiantil para discutir lo que había pasado, a todos se les hacía extraño que Echizen hubiera ganado las elecciones sin siquiera haberse postulado. Esto sin duda era una muestra ma's de su popularidad. Claro que no a todos les había molestado tanto como a Sakuno.

Pero… en que te molesta Sakuno-chan?… No tiene nada de malo que Ryoma sea el presidente - dijo Kakeru.

Es que… el no se postuló! Creo que es injusto para los otros candidatos, no creo que Echizen sea el indicado para ser el presidente del consejo… - dijo seria – Nao, ya terminaste de recontar los votos? -

Si, ya termine – dijo Nao

Y?... – preguntó la chica de dos coletas indicándole que continuara.

Pues, efectivamente, con 246 votos de diferencia, Ryoma gana la selección – dijo Nao sorprendido.

Qué! Doscientos que? E-eso es imposible! – gritó Sakuno – Es un complot! …Que nadie entiende mi punto? El no es un candidato! – dijo algo enfadada.

Sakuno-chan, cálmate… los votos lo dicen todo, _mi _novio es muy popular! – dijo entusiasmada Tomoka.

Si… por nada le llaman Mr. Popular… - dijo Sakuno

Entonces, que hacemos…validamos los votos? – pregunto Nao

Pues, yo digo que si… - dijo Kakeru – No le veo nada de malo al asunto -

Creo que no tengo opción, si la mayoría de los alumnos lo eligió a él, y ni siquiera se postuló, es porque de verdad lo quieren de presidente – dijo desanimada Sakuno.

Entonces esta decidido! Mi Ryoma será el presidente! – dijo Tomoka

Mañana les informaremos a los demás los resultados, pero primero llamaremos a Ryoma para ver que opina – dijo Kakeru

Los chicos salieron de ahí para volver a clases… Mañana sería un día importante en el futuro del consejo estudiantil, y quien sabe en que podría afectarle a la preparatoria.

--

Y? que dices Ryoma? – preguntó Tomoka.

No – dijo Ryoma

No? porque no? – preguntó Kakeru

No quiero… ya estoy muy ocupado con el equipo de tennis - dijo Ryoma

_Bien! …ya se negó por décima vez…no creo que lo convenzan_… - pensó Sakuno

Pero la vida de Sakuno es mas ocupada que la tuya y si puede! Vamos Ryoma!- suplicó Tomoka

No… - insistió el chico…por onceava vez.

Hazlo por mi…- suplico Tomoka… ahora era el doceavo intento.

Porque debería de hacerlo por ti… -

Porque soy TU novia! –

Lo se… pero… no por eso me tienes que obligar… -

No te obligo amor! Te lo pido… por favor… -

Eh… - hizo una pausa - Esta bien… - dijo de mala gana.

No! – Sakuno se paró de su asiento - digo… genial! ya esta decidido –

Bienvenido al consejo mi amigo! – gritó Kakeru

No te conozco, no soy tu amigo… – dijo Ryoma

Pues… sólo debo presentarme, soy Kakeru Manabe, el tesorero del consejo, ah! Y pido ser el negro! – dijo entusiasmado.

Negro? –

Si! Como somos un quinteto, debemos escoger colores! Podrías ser el rosa! Pero Sakuno-chan ya eligió ese color – miro bien a Ryoma - hmm… serás el azul, te parece? Ryoma-chan? – dijo Kakeru emocionado.

Azul… - dijo Ryoma con voz muy baja sin entender bien lo que el chico decía.

Eso me parece un si! Eres azul!... bueno, que se presente ahora Nao! –

Yo soy Naohito Doumoto, todos me llaman Nao, y soy el que administra los documentos del consejo. -

Y él es el rojo! – interrumpió Kakeru.

Si… claro… - dijo Nao

Sakuno-chan y yo somos las encargadas de los eventos, pero Sakuno es la vicepresidenta, la que ayuda al presidente!- dijo Tomoka

Si! Sakuno-chan, Ryoma ya conoce a Tomoka, sólo hace falta que tu te presentes! - dijo Kakeru

Eso no hace falta, él ya me conoce – dijo Sakuno

Es cierto! – dijo Tomoka – ah!... y yo soy la morada! -

Bien, reunamos a todos en el foro para darles la noticia… - dijo Nao

Si… - dijo Sakuno.

Los chicos se pararon de sus lugares para dirigirse al foro, mientras por el altavoz Sakuno avisaba a los estudiantes que se reunieran para anunciarles su decisión.

Buenos días, estamos aquí nuevamente reunidos para anunciar nuestra decisión sobre el nuevo presidente – dijo Sakuno con el micrófono en sus manos.

Todos miraban atentos y sin hacer ruido.

Bien… lo discutimos bien, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que… Ryoma Echizen será nuestro nuevo presidente – dijo algo desganada.

Todos se pararon de su asiento y comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar, no cabía duda que Echizen era popular.

Ryoma… pasa a dar tu discurso como nuevo presidente - dijo Sakuno

Mada mada dane… Ryusaki… - diciendo esto, sólo se volteo y se marchó…

Ah! – Sakuno se exaltó – _Que le pasa a ese!_ – pensaba mientras miraba como se marchaba el chico.

De pronto vio a Kakeru haciéndole señas de que debía continuar.

Eh! …bueno, gracias por venir, ya pueden retirarse, disculpen las molestias – dijo Sakuno apresuradamente.

Todos los chicos que estaban presentes se quedaron por un tiempo mirando a la chica, luego sólo se pararon y se fueron…

Que fue eso?... Se supone que debería estar feliz por ser el presidente… - dijo Kakeru un tanto confundido.

Así es él… sólo debes conocerlo! Era obvio que iba a reaccionar de esa manera… – dijo algo enojada.

Sakuno-chan, no te enojes con él! Ya sabes es así desde hace mucho tiempo…- dijo Tomoka

No puedo creer que en 7º grado yo estaba enamo– Sakuno calló rápidamente.

Que?... ¿enamo? ...enamorada Sakuno?...de quien? – dijo Tomoka, la chica era tan despistada que en el pasado nunca descubrió el amor de Sakuno hacia Ryoma.

No… no… yo no dije eso, no he estado nunca enamorada de nadie – dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa.

Pero nunca es demasiado tarde! Ne? Sakuno-chan?- dijo Kakeru

Jeje…- una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de la chica… - _Ay…casi se me escapa, ahora lo recuerdo, Tomoka nunca supo de mis sentimientos hacia Ryoma, pero… eso ha cambiado, no puedo creer que alguna vez estuve enamorada de un tipo como él_ - pensó Sakuno

Oigan, el año escolar acaba de empezar, y el consejo estudiantil ahora esta completo, tenemos que reunirnos, pero a donde se fue Echizen? – dijo Nao

Pues, no lo se, por ahora no lo necesitamos, después lo llamamos – dijo Sakuno comenzando a caminar – Yo voy a la practica de tennis, vamos Tomoka… – dijo Sakuno

Si! – diciendo esto, Tomoka corrió detrás de Sakuno.

Mientras… en la azotea del colegio se veía a un relajado Ryoma acostado sobre el suelo durmiendo… con su gorra cubriéndole el rostro. Por otro lado, en las chanchas de tennis femenil, una chica de largas trenzas entrenaba junto al equipo.

--

Las prácticas de tennis terminaron y Sakuno ahora tenía que ir a los ensayos de las porristas. Tomoka se despidió de ella y se dirigió al salón de clases.

Ryoma en ese momento estaba practicando tennis con el resto del equipo, sin duda eso lo haría olvidar como su novia lo había convencido de entrar como presidente al estúpido consejo de la escuela.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakuno se encontraba terminando de ensayar una rutina algo complicada de porristas. Y cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, las chicas decidieron dar por terminada la práctica.

Nos vemos mañana chicas!- dijo Sakuno

Sakuno se metió a los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse para ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil. Cuando termino de cambiarse corrió directo a su destino, pero en el camino se topó con la persona que menos quería ver.

Ryoma, que haces ahí? - dijo Sakuno

Estoy tomando Ponta… que no es obvio? - dijo Ryoma

No me refiero a eso! La junta del consejo estudiantil ya comenzó! - dijo algo preocupada.

No voy a ir… - dijo tranquilo Echizen

Eh! pero porque!... si eres el presidente! Vamos!- la chica lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr…

Oye… suéltame el brazo – dijo Ryoma

Bien… - Sakuno lo soltó - Pero ya vámonos… -

Te dije que no voy a ir… estoy cansado, acabo de terminar con las prácticas de tennis…-

Yo también… y también con la de porristas, y de todas maneras voy a ir. Tienes que venir! – dijo algo enfadada.

No quiero ir -

Que aferrado! Entonces porque aceptaste ser el presidente? -

Por ninguna razón en especial… -

Lo hiciste por Tomoka? -

No… -

Hmm… no te entiendo Echizen. De todos modos, tienes que ir! -

No tengo porque obedecerte - dijo ya algo molesto.

Bueno quédate ahí… pero por una vez en tu vida deberías pensar en los demás y no solamente en ti! – dijo enojada Sakuno.

Mira quien habla, la chica "perfecta" que cree que todos debemos caer a sus pies y hacer lo que ella dice! – le contestó Ryoma

A si?... tú solo quieres llamar la atención con tu personalidad, no se ni siquiera porque Tomoka es tu novia! Ella se merece a alguien mejor! - la chica se volteó y se fue al consejo estudiantil.

Ryoma hizo lo mismo, sólo que en vez de ir a donde se supone que debía ir… se fue a casa… ni siquiera meditando las palabras de la chica.

**---TBC---**

_Ahora Ryoma y Sakuno tendrán que convivir__ todos los días, si es que Ryoma acepta su responsabilidad. Será acaso que el destino les hizo esto?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gravi: Y aquí termina el primer capi…**

**Hibari: Q****ue les pareció? **

**Gravi: Ahora que creen que pasará?**

**Hibari: Si, Ryoma y Sakuno tendrán que emp****ezar a llevarse un poquito mejor…**

**Gravi: ****jeje… bueno! Les agradecemos sus reviews!**

**Hibari y Gravi:**

Akiko sama: / **Gravi:** Si.. .a mi también me encanto la idea de que se odien… muahahaha…que se odien para siempre!... bueno, no…el punto de la fic no es ese XD!...jejeje, pues que bueno que te gusto!! Y también espero que te guste este capi!...y gracias por tu review! Espero que nos sigas apoyando / **Hibari:** Jejeje pues que bueno que te gusto la idea…a mi también me gusto! me encanta esta pareja…aunque que pasara después…eso no lo se…bueno BYE! Espero que dejes review en el siguiente capi/

Ððrk Âng€l Mðkøtø: / **Gravi:** Si, la introducción a mi también me gusto, XD teníamos que ponerla para que se entendiera mejor la historia de la fic, que por cierto, cada vez se pondrá mejor! Me alegra que te gustara! Y espero que sigamos contando con tus reviews en los próximos capis! Gracias/ **Hibari: **a mi me gusto mucho mucho la introducción…pero eso que se odien no XDD! jaja pero así tiene que ser! Y pues espero tu review y también espero que te haya gustado mucho el capi… bye /

Itnuzi desli: / **Gravi:** XD jaja…eso de juzgar por las apariencias solo hace mas interesante y divertido el fic XD! Jajaja… y lo de Tomoka novia de Ryoma… hmm…pues la pareja no me agrada XD! Jejeje… digo, tampoco soy la fan numero uno del RyoSaku… pero es mejor que lo otro. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!... y también esperare tus próximos reviews/ Hibari: jaja yo si soy fan numero 1 del RyoSaku! Me encanta la pareja y no me gusta la idea de que Tomoka sea la novia de Ryoma… eso no! XD espero que esta capi te haya gustado y también espero tu Review/

Anni-fer: / **Gravi**: Pues aquí tienes el capi uno! Espero que te haya gustado XD! Jejeje… pero quédate… ya que pronto estará el siguiente capi! No queremos tardarnos en actualizar! XD…Y gracias por tu review / **Hibari**: Hola! pues aquí Gravi y yo te trajimos el capi número! 1! Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por leernos! Espero tu review! Bye/

kittyenid: /**Gravi:** La novela 'Rebelde'?…en mi vida he visto esa cosa…todo el mundo la ve… jeje XD…no es que tenga nada contra la novela…solo que no me gusta!...nadamas conozco a los principales porque la novela es muy famosa… pero no me gusta. Que bueno que te gusto el fic! XD!... muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos / **Hibari:** jajaja a mi NO me gusta esa novela fea XD cada quien y sus gustos… Y lo de Seigaku la próxima generación! Ya leí el capi! Te quedo muy bien! OwO me gusto mucho XD gracias por leernos, bye! Te espero en el próximo capi!

Y también les agradecemos mucho a las personas que nos mandaron su review antes de que la 'renováramos' esperamos que vuelvan a escribirnos!

Nos veremos en el capi 2!


	3. La Apuesta

**Hibari: Tadaima!**

**Gravi: O genki desu ka?**

**Hibari: Bien... dejemonos de japones…**

**Gravi: hai hai!**

**Hibari: Ya, enserio…**

**Gravi: Sumimasen...**

**Hibari: hmm...**** coff coff... bien, aquí les traemos el capi 2 del fic.**

**Gravi: Si! Cada vez se pone más interesante XD!**

**Hibari: ****Ahora lo más importante... El disclaimer!**

**Gravi: Yo ten****ía entendido que lo mas importante era la historia...y los lectores...**

**Hibari: Ehm.****.. si, pero el disclaimer es necesario!**

**Gravi: Si,**** yo se...**

_Los personajes de PoT no nos pertenecen…__ pero esta historia que leen si! Todos los derechos reservados! Jo!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La Apuesta**

Capitulo 2

Ryoma fue directo al templo, su casa, donde podría pensar sobre lo sucedido en la preparatoria, no tenia porque aguantar a esa Ryusaki, era demasiado controladora y creída.

Ya llegue… - dijo Ryoma

Por que tan temprano muchachito! - dijo su padre.

Ryoma! Es cierto que ahora eres el presidente de el consejo estudiantil? - dijo su prima en un tono muy feliz.

Que! - grito Nanjiroh sorprendido

Hmm… si - contesto Ryoma

Pero pensé que no te gustaba - dijo Nanako

No me gusta – contestó el chico

Entonces como fue eso? – preguntó la chica

Los de la escuela me eligieron… yo no me postulé - dijo Ryoma

Mi hijo es muy popular entre las mujeres - dijo su papá en tono pervertido.

Si, como tú digas… - dijo Ryoma subiendo a su habitación.

Al parecer al chico no le agradaba la idea de ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y menos con esos chicos extraños, ni siquiera los conocía y lo trataban como si lo hubieran conocido desde que nació… Porque diablos había aceptado unírseles? Si era al grupo que más detestaba…

Ya no tenía siquiera ganas de pensar en eso, sólo entró a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a jugar con Karupin.

--

En ese momento, Sakuno se dirigía a la sala del consejo enfadada por la discusión que había tenido con Ryoma, era un chico muy irresponsable como para ser el presidente, el bien sabía que había junta y aun así se fue. Entro al salón donde los demás ya la esperaban.

Hola - dijo desanimada

Hola! – contesto Tomoka

Ah? Y Echizen? - preguntó Nao

Él no vino! - respondió enfadada

Azul no vino? – preguntó Kakeru

No, no vino, no se porque acepto ser el presidente si ni siquiera cumple con sus obligaciones, así que tendremos que empezar sin él - dijo Sakuno

Hmm… bueno – aceptó Tomoka

Bien – tomó asiento – Empecemos, tenemos muchas cosas que planear para el baile de bienvenida de la preparatoria –

Yo tengo algunas ideas… - dijo Nao

En el transcurso de la junta para el baile escolar, un chico iba caminando en el pasillo de la escuela… daba pasos lentos e indecisos. Llegó a la puerta de la sala… y la abrió lentamente.

Ryoma! – gritó contenta su novia.

Pe-pero que haces aquí! – preguntó Sakuno

Soy el presidente ¿no? – dijo Ryoma

_Sólo me quiere dejar en ridículo… claro, para eso vino…pero yo no me dejaré!_ -pensó Sakuno

_Riiiiiiing!_ - Sonó la campana.

Ah! La campana sonó muy pronto! Ni siquiera pudimos terminar la junta… - dijo Kakeru

En ese caso la terminaremos mañana - dijo Nao

Por mi esta bien – dijo Tomoka

Claro que no esta bien! Todo esto pasó porque yo llegué tarde gracias a Echizen! – dijo Sakuno

No me culpes niña… tu fuiste la que insistió sabiendo que no me ibas a convencer… -

Ah! Que te pasa! Eres un-

Basta!!!! – dijo Kakeru poniéndose entre los dos – sean amigables! Nada de insultos! La junta se acaba por hoy! –

Exacto, salgamos todos de aquí – dijo Nao

Todos salieron del salón para dirigirse a sus casas, Sakuno caminaba por los pasillos de la prepa y Ryoma iba en la misma dirección que ella. La chica se detuvo para hablar con él.

Porque fuiste a la junta? – preguntó Sakuno.

Ya te lo dije, soy el presidente - dijo Ryoma

Si, pero tu me lo dejaste muy claro – contestó algo enojada.

Que te deje claro? –

Que no ibas a ir –

Eso quedo atrás, sabes? Las personas suelen cambiar de parecer - dijo Ryoma dándole la espalda.

Tu sólo fuiste ahí para dejarme en ridículo! – dijo enojada.

Y que si fue así? - respondió cínicamente.

Sabes! Tú y tu ego deberían morirse – grito enojada y después se echó a correr.

Ja… – fue lo único que se escucho de Ryoma cuando se fue del lugar.

--

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Ryusaki.

Ya me voy! – grito Sakuno

Que te valla bien – contesto su mamá.

Bueno! hoy será la junta – se dijo para si misma la chica.

HOLA!!! Sakuno-chan! – grito Tomoka

Hola Tomo-chan! – contesto

Jeje… pues no hay que llegar tarde, hoy es la junta a primera hora… y además… Ryoma me prometió que si iría – dijo Tomoka

A mi no me importa si él va o no – dijo Sakuno

Hmm… bueno, lo que digas - dijo Tomoka

Llegando a la prepa, el consejo se reunió para continuar la junta que empezaron el día de ayer… todos estaban ya ahí, sentados en sus respectivos lugares esperando a su presidente.

Cinco minutos… - murmuro Sakuno

…

Diez minutos… - volvió a murmurar…

…

Y… todavía no llega… - dijo tranquilamente.

Hay que darle más tiempo - dijo Kakeru

Si hacemos eso, otra vez se nos va a acabar el tiempo - dijo Nao

No! Él me prometió que vendría, ya se! Voy a buscarlo! – dijo animada Tomoka.

La chica no espero respuesta de los demás y sólo se salió del salón a buscar a su novio… ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar… y se quedaron en silencio… Kakeru decidió hablar…

Tu crees que lo encuentre? -

No... - dijo Sakuno

Vamos a ayudarla... – propuso Nao

Hmm… esta bien – dijo desganada Sakuno

Todos salieron para buscar a Ryoma, se fueron en diferentes direcciones para encontrarlo más rápido. Tomoka lo estaba buscando en el patio de la prepa preguntando por Ryoma a cada persona que veía.

Haz visto a Ryoma? – preguntó a un desconocido.

Eh… no – el chico la vio con cara de "quien es esta?..."

Kyaaa! Haz visto a Ryoma? – preguntó a otra persona.

No…-

La chica parecía estar dando vueltas corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el patio, de pronto vio a un chico con gorra, se acerco para verle la cara y sonrió, era Ryoma!

Ah!... Ryoma! Te encontré - dijo exaltada…

Tomoka… - dijo el chico viéndola.

Donde estabas?... porque no fuiste a la junta! - dijo regañándolo.

Ahora tu también me vas a obligar a ir a esas juntas? - dijo Ryoma

También?... que?... pero, si tu me lo prometiste - respondió ella

No me gusta ir… - dijo desganado el chico

Pero… eres el presidente, tú tienes que ir -

No seas tan insistente… no quiero ir, no me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero - replicó Ryoma.

Pero soy tu novia! - dijo Tomoka gritando.

Y sólo por eso tengo que obedecerte? - dijo algo molesto.

Ah... bueno…pues… - la chica no supo que responder.

Escucha Tomoka… no quiero hacerte sentir mal… pero en verdad odio que seas así… -

Como así?… - lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – no te gusta como soy? –

No es eso… pero deberías dejar de ser tan… fastidiosa –

Oh… palabra equivocada.

Fastidiosa? Eso es lo que piensas de mi!? – dijo llorando.

No llores… -

Eres muy insensible! Deberías venir a abrazarme! Soy tu novia Ryoma! –

Eso es a lo que me refiero, siempre que no quiero hacer algo usas esa misma excusa para hacer que lo haga! –

Pero es que es la verdad! Deberías ser más comprensivo! –

No hables como si tú lo fueras –

Si tanto te molesto… porque aceptaste ser mi novio!? –

La verdad… no lo se –

Que dices!? – las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Ya, ya no puedo, si vas a estar así, es mejor que nos separemos… - dijo Ryoma

Quieres que terminemos? -

Tu misma lo has dicho… - el chico se dispuso a irse.

Ryoma! - grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Que pasa? –

Eres un tonto! - la chica se fue corriendo…

Al parecer a Ryoma no le importó esto, mientras Tomoka llorando corría sin rumbo fijo y choco con Nao, quien trató de detenerla, la chica lo empujó y él sólo se quedo algo sorprendido…

El día se acabo y para esto, ya todos se habían enterado de que Mr. Popular y Srita. Gritona habían terminado con su relación… sin duda, esa era la noticia del año…

--

Y dicha noticia al día siguiente apareció en el periódico escolar.

_Ryoma Echizen (a.k.a__: Mr. Popular) y Tomoka Osakada, quienes llevaban una relación de 2 años de noviazgo, TERMINARON! Sí! Como lo leen! Ellos terminaron la relación de la que todos pensamos que duraría eternamente, esto beneficia a ciertas chicas…(todas)… Ya que el codiciado Ryoma Echizen esta libre!_

Que le pasa? …Ese Ryoma! – dijo Sakuno con coraje.

Ya no importa – dijo Tomoka sollozando.

Claro que importa! Es un insensible! Como se atreve a hacerte esto! –

Tomoka se quedo callada…

Y para colmo lo publican en el periódico escolar! Que les pasa! Que no conocen la privacidad! – dijo enojada Sakuno – pero él me va a escuchar! -

Déjalo así Sakuno – dijo su amiga

No lo voy a dejar así! Hay que sacarlo del consejo estudiantil! –

No chicas!... eso no se puede! – salió Kakeru de la nada.

Tú de donde saliste! – Sakuno se sorprendió

Yo solo pasaba por aquí… a saludarlas… ya me enteré de la noticia, lo siento Tomo-chan… ah! Sakuno-chan, no podemos sacar al presidente, es más, acabo de hablar con el director y me dijo que él mismo ya se las arregló para que Ryoma se presentara todos los días a las juntas del consejo – dijo Kakeru casi en un trabalenguas.

Todos los días!? Estábamos bien sin él! -

No, no es cierto! Ni siquiera podíamos empezar las juntas, y ahora tendremos aquí a Ryoma todos los días - dijo Kakeru

Así es como siempre debió ser… - dijo Tomoka

Dios mío… - dijo Sakuno – _como me frustra ese chico…_ -

--

Mientras… Ryoma estaba sólo en las canchas de tennis y era observado cuidadosamente por dos sujetos mayores que él.

Él es Echizen, verdad?... Acaba de terminar con la chica loca – dijo uno de ellos.

Si, el es Mr. Popular, jeje… que tal si nos divertimos un poco con el pequeñín…- sugirió el otro.

Es lo mismo que estaba pensando –

Los chicos se miraron maliciosamente y se dirigieron a donde estaba Ryoma.

Ey! Tu… Echizen! – uno de ellos lo llamó.

Uh?... que quieren? - dijo Ryoma acercándoseles…

Nos enteramos de que acabas de terminar con tu novia!!! Es verdad? - dijo el chico

Eso no les importa - respondió Ryoma

Pues toda la escuela ya se enteró – sacó el periódico y se lo mostró.

Ah… - dijo sin mostrar importancia…

Bien, apostemos! - sugirió el chico mayor.

Apostar?- dijo Ryoma

Si! - dijo el compañero – una apuesta… -

No me interesa - respondió Ryoma

Uhm… esto no es divertido… tienes que aceptar – dijo uno de ellos.

No tengo porque aceptar… -

Pero… si no aceptas – el chico trató de pensar en algo - …le haremos daño a la chica! -

Que chica? – preguntó Ryoma.

A la loca esa! … tu ex! – dijo el mayor.

Loca? …a Tomoka?...que con ella? - dijo Ryoma

Ya te lo dijimos… si no aceptas nuestra apuesta… le haremos daño - dijo el chico

Para que meten a ella en esto… -

Lo hace más interesante! –

De todos modos no me interesa –

Claro que si! Aunque ya no la quieras, sabemos que no te gustaría que la hiriéramos! –

Herirla?... eso no es muy drástico? –

Somos capaces de cualquier cosa por una apuesta… -

Y... si la acepto… no le harán daño?- dijo Ryoma resignado.

No, pero no hay vuelta atrás! - le respondió uno de ellos

Esta bien, cual es la apuesta? – preguntó Ryoma.

Pues… tienes que… conquistar a Ryusaki - dijo el mayor

Quien? - dijo confundido Ryoma.

Sakuno Ryusaki! Tonto! -

Ella?... no lo haré - dijo sin pensarlo.

Porque no? Si eres Mr. Popular, y aparte, no te estamos diciendo que te enamores de ella, sólo queremos ver si eres capaz de conquistarla - dijo uno de los chicos.

No me agrada Ryusaki, no veo el motivo para conquistarla - respondió Ryoma.

Entiende… sólo la tienes que conquistar! No enamorarte! Todo lo que tu hagas será un engaño... ella no es una presa fácil, nunca acepta salir con nadie… no te estamos pidiendo que la tomes enserio- dijo el mayor

Y si acepto… yo que gano? - dijo Ryoma

Esto… - le mostró cierta cantidad de dinero.

No me interesa… - respondió Ryoma.

Que extraño eres… es más! Eso no importa... tu ya habías aceptado! - dijo uno de ellos.

Bien, lo haré - dijo Ryoma.

Te damos hasta el final de este semestre - dijo uno de ellos

Aja - dijo desganado el chico.

Y si no lo logras, tendrás que retirarte del tennis, permanentemente - dijo cínicamente el mayor.

El tennis no tiene nada que ver con esto –

Que? No crees tener lo suficiente para lograrlo? –

Ah… esta bien, pero que les quede claro que yo no quiero nada con Ryusaki, ella y yo no nos llevamos bien… sólo la voy a conquistar…y al final del semestre acabara todo… yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa chica -

Esta bien, esa ya es tu forma de pensar, nos mantendremos en contacto… Echizen -

Tu solo juega con sus sentimientos, si es que logras conquistarla - dijo el mayor…y después los dos se marcharon…

**---TBC---**

_Ryoma termino con Tomoka! … y ahora__ ¿una apuesta¿Por qué aceptó Ryoma¿Lograra conquistar a Sakuno? … El jugara con sus sentimientos… y… ¿entrara una chica nueva a la escuela?..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gravi: No! Hibari!...eso no iba ahí!**

**Hibari: Ah! Cierto, me deje llevar**

**Gravi: Ignoren eso de la chica nueva…**

**Hibari: Bien****… muchas gracias por leernos!!!!**

**Gravi: Y les agradecemos por su review a…**

Erifujimiya

Itnuzi Desli

Kisa Tsutaka

lady Sesshoumaru

-ivekag-

…Nos vemos en el capi 3!


	4. Aprendiendo a Convivir

**Gravi: Volvimos!**

**Hibari: Hola! Nos extrañaron**

**Gravi: j****eje… eso esperamos, la verdad, esperamos que les este gustando el fic!**

**Hib****ari: Sip! Gracias por su apoyo… pero, tenemos que hacer una mini-dedicatoria.**

**Gravi: Sip! A nu****estra querida Suika-nee chan! … por apoyarnos!**

**Hibari: Gracias Sui Sui!**

**Gravi: jeje… ****bien, ya les traemos el capi!**

**Hibari: Esperamos que les gust****e:D**

**Gravi y Hibari: Disclaimer! **

_Los pers__onajes de PoT no nos pertenecen, son originales de su autor…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aprendiendo a Convivir**

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Ryoma decidió llegar temprano a la junta de el consejo, para 'comenzar' con la dichosa apuesta, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, todo el día y la noche anterior se estuvo preguntando porque había aceptado… ayer todo era tan claro, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se confundía, era obvio que no lo hizo por dinero, ni por Tomoka, eso pensaba él, lo había echo por el tennis, para no dejar el tennis, que sería el castigo si no lograba conquistar a esa chica, a Sakuno Ryusaki…

Y en la junta del consejo, Sakuno fue la primera que llegó, dejó sus cosas en una silla y vio como Ryoma llegó justamente después que ella.

Hola… - dijo el chico.

Que haces aquí? – dijo secamente.

Pues… hoy es la junta… - respondió Ryoma

Y también ayer fue, y anteayer también fue… y viniste? ...no verdad? …no se porque te presentas ahora… - dijo Sakuno

El director me dijo que no podía faltar solo porque no quería venir…- respondió secamente.

Ah! de algo quería hablar con tigo… -

De que? – preguntó el chico

Porque terminaste con Tomoka?... ella ahora esta sufriendo mucho por tu culpa! -

Ese asunto no te incumbe - dijo Ryoma

Claro que si! Tomoka es mi amiga! … tiene que haber una razón… ¿te gusta otra? -

Hmm… puede ser…- dijo Ryoma, aunque eso fuera mentira.

Eres un insensible! -

Ja, tu eres una metiche! –

Aayy…Tonto! - grito Sakuno

Metiche! – el también grito

Ooh… siempre viven peleándose, esto no va bien, no pensé que el azul y la rosa se llevaran tan mal… - dijo Kakeru, quien acababa de llegar y dejó sus cosas en el estante.

Y a ti que te importa eso? - respondieron a coro Ryoma y Sakuno.

Pues… mucho, ya que ustedes dos deben llevarse bien… ne? Nao-chan… - dijo volteando hacia la puerta, viendo que Nao y Tomoka ya habían llegado.

Ah…si… - respondió Nao, no entendiendo muy bien a Kakeru.

Ah… Ryoma… - dijo Tomoka bajando la cabeza.

_Ah! Ahora Tomoka nuevamente esta__ triste…todo es culpa de Ryoma…_ - pensó Sakuno

Bueno, bueno…vamos a empezar ya! Porque es la primera vez que estamos todos reunidos… y… tenemos que aprovecharlo! - dijo Kakeru felizmente.

Todos se sentaron en su lugar y la junta empezó.

Bien, como ustedes lo saben… estamos aquí para planear el baile de… - empezó a hablar Sakuno.

Bla, bla, bla… eso es lo único que Ryoma escuchaba, no estaba prestando atención, más bien, estaba pensando en que todo iba muy mal, siempre que hablaba con Ryusaki terminaban peleando! No tenía idea de cómo llevarse mejor con ella, si ni siquiera el mismo la aguantaba…

Estas de acuerdo Ryoma? - dijo Sakuno ya que termino de hablar.

Eh?...estabas diciendo algo? - dijo Ryoma saliendo de sus pensamientos.

No estabas poniendo atención a lo que decía, verdad? – dijo algo enojada

Eh…no, lo puedes volver a repetir?… -

Ah! Tú eres el que debería tomar la iniciativa!... tú eres el presidente, el que acepta o rechaza nuestras opiniones! Tienes que estar atento!… - dijo la chica saliéndose de la sala.

Ah! Sakuno-chan! Espera! - Kakeru salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Lo sabía… hoy tampoco pudimos empezar los preparativos… - dijo Nao - _Este consejo estudiantil es un desastre… -_

Los preparativos… para que? – preguntó Ryoma

Si, lo sabía… definitivamente, esto es un desastre - dijo Nao saliendo del salón.

Ah… yo también me voy - dijo Tomoka quien salió detrás de Nao… dejando a Ryoma solo en el salón…

Todo es culpa de Ryusaki… - dijo Ryoma y se quedo ahí solo un rato.

Paso el día escolar, y se acercaba la salida, Ryoma preparó sus cosas para ir a entrenar, y se dirigía a las canchas de tennis… Caminaba por los pasillos de Seigaku, cuando de pronto se topó con Sakuno, quien sólo lo miro, y pasó a su lado como si no lo hubiera visto.

Ah... espera… - dijo Ryoma, tratando de detenerla.

Que pasa? - Sakuno se detuvo y volteo sólo la cabeza para ver a Ryoma.

Lo siento… -

Que sientes? -

El haberte dicho esas cosas … - respondió el chico

Ah…esta bien, acepto… - dijo la chica, ahora si volteando completamente.

Que aceptas? - dijo confundido.

Tus disculpas… -

Ah… está bien… - dijo él

Y pues, yo también te pido disculpas… - dijo la chica

Porque? -

Por la misma razón por la que tu me pediste disculpas! – dijo Sakuno con obviedad - _…Comienzo a pensar que él ni siquiera lo siente… pero bueno, que le voy a hacer – _pensó la chica.

Ehm… esta bien… -

Bueno, me voy! …adiós Ryoma… - la chica nuevamente se volteó y se fue.

Ryoma también siguió con su camino hacia las canchas de tennis, mañana volvería a ese salón del consejo y trataría de no pelear con Ryusaki, tenían que empezar a llevarse bien, ya que solo tenía un lapso de seis meses…

--

Al día siguiente.

Ryoma fue el primero en llegar al consejo, ya que no quería ocasionar ningún tipo de problemas con Ryusaki, así que procuro llegar temprano, y ahora que haría? Si aún faltaban 15 minutos para que la junta empezara, así que fue a disfrutar de una deliciosa Ponta, y cuando la terminó, fue directo al consejo para comenzar la dichosa junta.

Cuando llego al salón del consejo estudiantil Sakuno ya había llegado.

Ah! Hoy viniste temprano – dijo la chica.

Hmm, si –

Ohayo! – una voz muy conocida entre ellos gritó.

Hola Kakeru! – dijo Sakuno

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y los dos que faltaban por llegar ya estaban ahí, así que se dispusieron a empezar.

Bueno, creo que ahora si podremos empezar y TERMINAR bien la junta – dijo Nao

Si – dijo Ryoma – _eso espero_… -

El objetivo de la junta consiste en un baile escolar, lo realizaremos porque acabamos de empezar el semestre, es como un baile de bienvenida – dijo Sakuno

Y tú que opinas Ryoma? – dijo Nao esperando que esta vez si estuviera escuchando.

Ehm… hagan lo que quieran, ciertamente me da lo mismo – dijo Ryoma

Ah si? – dijo Kakeru

Si… – dijo Ryoma

Pero no te dará lo mismo cuando te diga lo que tienes que hacer!!! – dijo Kakeru entusiasmadamente.

Qué es? –

Jajaja… - rió misteriosamente – pues el presidente y la vice-P… tienen que abrir el baile, y que mejor manera de abrirlo que con un vals! –

NO! – dijeron Ryoma y Sakuno a coro.

_R__ayos, yo no debí haber dicho que no… era mi oportunidad, pero se me salió instantáneamente… _- pensó Ryoma

Y donde dice eso? – dijo Sakuno algo indignada.

En el documento oficial del baile de bienvenida - dijo Kakeru

Eso no existe! - dijo Sakuno aun indignada.

Claro que si, nada mas que los incrédulos no pueden verlo –

Kakeru! – mirada asesina…

Por mi esta bien – dijo Ryoma un poco forzado.

EEEH? – Todos los presentes (incluyendo a Kakeru) voltearon a verlo.

L-lo dices enserio? - Nao no podía creerlo.

Ehm…si – dijo Ryoma, tratando de no arrepentirse.

Entonces esta decidido! – dijo Kakeru.

Pero yo no acepte! – dijo Sakuno.

Rosa, no tienes otra alternativa – dijo Kakeru

Hmm… -

Bueno! Ustedes vayan a ensayar al gimnasio, esta solo, mientras nosotros empezaremos con los preparativos – sugirió Kakeru

Pero… ni siquiera tenemos la cinta – dijo la chica.

Eso ustedes lo eligen después! Nos vemos! – dijo empujándolos fuera del aula.

Afuera, Ryoma y Sakuno decidieron dirigirse al gimnasio de una vez, para poder empezar a… ensayar. Caminaron a paso lento y muy separados, cuando llegaron Sakuno prendió las luces.

Bueno… entonces, empecemos - dijo algo desganada la chica.

Enséñame… - dijo Ryoma

A que? – pregunto Sakuno algo confundida.

A bailar… un vals, nunca he bailado uno - dijo tranquilamente.

Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer! – dijo Sakuno

Ehm… pero, si no me enseñas… no podremos bailar –

Porque no aprendes tu solo? –

Te estoy pidiendo que me enseñes… -

Hmm… no quiero – dijo Sakuno

Ja… lo sabía-

Que sabías? -

Que eres una niña mimada y chiflada -

Tu eres un engreído! -

_Otra vez peleando__ – pensó Ryoma… - _Bueno, te propongo algo -

Que? -

Mira, yo te ayudo a perfeccionar tu técnica en el tennis, si tu me ayudas con el vals –

Pues… está bien, te ayudare – aceptó Sakuno

Bien… - dijo Ryoma

Ahora, comencemos… -

Sakuno tomó los brazos de Ryoma, uno lo acomodo alrededor de su cintura y el otro lo entrelazo con su mano, ahora estaban en posición de vals, muy, muy juntos…

Sakuno comenzó con sus 'lecciones' de baile para el chico, y no era tan malo como lo esperaba, al parecer Ryoma aprendía rápido. Y Sakuno se sentía bien estando rodeada por los brazos de Ryoma… En que estaba pensando?...

**--- Flash Back ---**

Sakuno-chan, que pasa? Sigues pensando en él? -

Si… desde que me cambié de escuela he podido dejar de pensar en Ryoma-kun… - dijo Sakuno

Pero si sigues así no podrás disfrutar de este nuevo estilo de vida -

Si… estoy tratando de olvidarlo -

Esto… en verdad lo querías verdad? -

Si… es mi primer amor… -

Lo se, pero él ya no esta, y por lo que me contaste, no creo que se interese en el amor, vamos Sakuno-chan, a practicar en las canchas! -

Está bien, Ann – dijo Sakuno y siguió a la chica.

**--- Fin del Flash Back ---**

Si… ella hizo todo lo posible por olvidarlo cuando estaba en la Fudomine, y lo logró… eso era lo que ella pensaba, ya no se sentía atraída por Ryoma, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien en sus brazos…

Que me pasa? – susurró la chica.

Dijiste algo? – preguntó Ryoma.

No, nada-

Siguieron practicando el vals, a pesar de ser el primer día de práctica, los dos iban muy bien, paso a paso, iban mejorando. De pronto alguien entró al gimnasio.

Sakuno! Alguien te busca! - gritó Tomoka

Eh? - Ryoma y Sakuno se separaron.

Quién es? - pregunto Sakuno

Pues, se me olvido preguntarle su nombre… pero ella dice conocerte –

Bueno, dónde esta? -

En el recibidor de la escuela - dijo Tomoka

Voy para allá! - Sakuno corrió hacia el recibidor.

Y así, Ryoma y Tomoka quedaron solos… el ambiente se tensó, ese silencio sólo puso a la chica más nerviosa y se fue corriendo detrás de Sakuno.

Sakuno subió las escaleras, dobló en los pasillos, esperando llegar pronto, tenía un buen presentimiento, por fin llego al recibidor y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Hola, Sakuno-chan! – dijo una chica sonriendo.

Ann!- Sakuno corrió a abrazar a la chica y esta también la abrazo, Tomoka sólo se les quedo viendo.

Que haces aquí? – preguntó Sakuno

Me cambie de escuela, que no vez el uniforme! - dijo Ann guiñando el ojo.

Wow! Que bien! Pero… porque? - dijo Sakuno entre feliz y confundida.

Porque Fudomine era muy aburrido sin ti – dijo Ann

Enserio? -

Jaja, bueno si, pero no me cambié por eso, mi mamá insistió en que debía cambiarme… - dijo Ann riendo.

Que bueno! – dijo Sakuno muy feliz – te extrañé! -

Yo también pero… - hizo una pausa - …quién es él? – preguntó Ann.

No entendiendo muy bien, las chicas voltearon para atrás y notaron a alguien…

…

**---TBC---**

_Ahora Ryoma y Sakuno están pasando mas tiempo juntos, pero, Ryoma __sólo lo hace por la apuesta… que podrá pasar?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hibari: ****Malas! intenciones, malas intenciones!**

**Gravi: ****Tú lo has dicho Hib! Ese es mi Ryoma! **

**Hibari: …Le enseñas a hacer cosas malas ¬¬**

**Gravi: Nee…**** claro que no xD!... esto solo es el principio de nuestra historia…**

**Hibari: Si…**** tienes razón!**

**Gravi: ****Y llego Ann a la escuela! Jaja… ahora todo será más interesante, shalala!**

**Hibari: Si! Y ojala que Ryoma y Sakuno aprendan a dejar de pelear…**** en cada platica se arma una discusión…**

**Gravi: pues…**** Es que entiéndelos… no se llevan muy bien…**

**Hibari: Pero eso ****cambiará… jejeje! **

**Gravi: Ahora, contestemos los reviews! (Ignorada)**

**Hibari: hey! No me ignores! **

Itnuzi Desli: /**Gravi:** Konnichiwa! Gracias por tu apoyo en el fic! Y sip, Ryoma corto a Tomoka xD! Jajaja….y ahora que pasara entre el y Sakuno….ooh…eso no lo sabemos…ù.ú solo nos queda darle rumbo a la historia xD! Y pues, haber que te parecio este capi, espero tu review/ **Hibari:** Yo voy! Yo voy a la fiesta! Yeii cotro con tomo chan! Waa que bn espere mucho…bno poquito este supermometno! Ahora saku sakuno tiene el camino libre! Wiiiii! Gracias por tu apdoyo! Espero tu review! Ja-ne!

horrion- potter /**Gravi:** jajaja xD A mi tampoco me desagrada Tomoka, me cae bien, solo esta algo loca….y no creo que se quede solita xD Ahí tenemos a una parejita para ella…jojojo, aunque la pareja principal es Ryosaku, pero bueno, Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te guste el fic n.n / **Hibari:** no te preocupes por tomo chan! Ella tiene pareja! Bno se descubrira al trascurso del fic…sip ù.ú jejeje espero que este capi tambien te guste! Bye!

-ivekag-: /**Gravi:** Quedaste enganchada al capi? Wow! Que bien me hace sentir eso n.n! Eso significa que te gusta el fic! Allí…que bueno xD! Jejeje…y eso de que Ryoma se 'engancho con Tomoka'…pues, algo asi, aunque pues, no es que la siga queriendo ,es solo que aprendió a tomarle un poco de cariño xD Y no quería que le hicieran daño….jeje! Espero que tambien te haya gustado este capi!...y tmbn espero tu review! Gracias por tu apoyo / **Hibari**: bno pues ryoma acepto la apuesta..por el tennis, no lo queria dejar xD y pues el es asi, ama el tennis y a nadie mas…bno supongo que a gravi tmb xD ejej gracias por leernos! Jeje bye!

Erifujimiya: /**Gravi**: No te preocupes! No spoilers de Fruits Basket xD! Jeje…y lo de la apuesta…pues, era necesaria para que la fic tomara el rumbo que tenemos planeado xD! Jijij…y pues, uno de los dos tendrá que enamorarse primero…¿Quién será xD?...jajja…espero tu review! Gracias por tu apoyo/**Hibari**: holaaaaa! Jeje pues aun no estamos seguras quien se enamorara primero ú.ù….pero no problem! Te aseguro que el fic te va a gustar…y sobre lo de spoilers de Furuba..no te preocupes..no habra jejej bno me voy! Espero tu review!

Jessikon-Chan/**Gravi:** Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el fic! Y esta bien, leere el tuyo n.n si lo vi, bueno, lo empezare a leer y luego te dejo un review! Y…pues….gracias por tu apoyo con la fic! Espero que nos sigan llegando tus reviews/ Holaaa! Gracias por tu review! Y sobre tu fic jmmm esa la estoy leyendo! Esta muy buena xDD jeje espero que se kede4 kede con sakuno y no con hitomi…no se..no me cayo tan bien! xD me gusto mucho! Gracias por tu opinión!

**Muc****hísimas gracias por su apoyo! nos encanta que nos manden sus reviews! Esperamos seguir recibiéndolos! Y por favor! Si leen la historia, dejen un review para saber su opinión y saber si les gusta, en verdad que los reviews nos motivan a escribir! Y recuerden la formula de la escritora feliz…**

**Mientras mas reviews, mas ****rápido una actualización!**

**Esa form****ula me la enseño Amai-senpai! …era algo así, aunque no recuerdo bien… pero bueno, esperamos que nos dejen reviews! Nos vemos en el capi 4!**


	5. Como Juntarlos?

**Hibari: Hola! Ya volvimos!**

**Gravi: Perdon por la tardanz****a!!!**

**Hibari: Bien…**** jeje aquí les traemos el capi 4 del fic! **

**Gravi: Este esta largo! Esperamos que les guste!**

**Hibari: Sip… ahora el disclaimer**

_Los personajes de PoT __nos pertenecen__!... ehrr… digo… No nos pertenecen XD! Jejeje, obvio… son originales de su autor!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Como Juntarlos?**

Capítulo 4

Y… quién es él? – preguntó Ann

Las chicas voltearon para atrás y notaron a alguien… Sólo se veía la silueta de una persona, pero cuando esa persona se dio cuenta de que tenia varias miradas clavadas sobre si, se fue… no corriendo, solo se fue tranquilamente.

Quién sería?... y que hacia ahí? – dijo Tomoka

Si me apresuro todavía puedo alcanzarlo y ver quien era! - dijo Ann

No, está bien… tuvo que haber sido alguien de la escuela… – dijo Sakuno

Si, tienes razón – contestó Ann – Bueno, tengo que irme porque mañana es mi primer día, nos vemos mañana! –

Ann se despidió de las chicas y salió corriendo del edificio.

Bueno… yo tengo que ir a ensayar… - dijo Sakuno

Ok... te acompaño – contestó Tomoka

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al gimnasio en donde se suponía que Ryoma debía estar… Pero al entrar no estaba ahí.

Donde estará? – preguntó Tomoka

No lo se… – dijo Sakuno

Hmm… porque se habrá ido? -

De seguro es porque no se toma esto en serio… como siempre… es un irresponsable – dijo Sakuno haciendo una mueca de enojo.

Hmm… no es eso Ryusaki, es sólo que me fui porque las prácticas de básquet en el gimnasio ya van a empezar… no debes juzgar mal a la personas – entró Ryoma de repente al gimnasio riendo sarcásticamente - Mada mada dane… - diciendo esto el chico se dispuso a irse.

Ryoma, ya no vas a ensayar? – preguntó Tomoka

Claro que no! Se acabaron los ensayos!- interrumpió Sakuno y se fue enojada.

Ah! Espera Sakuno! …y tú Ryoma… trata de esforzarte más en esto del vals con Sakuno… - diciendo esto, la chica se marchó siguiendo a su amiga.

Ryoma sólo se volteó y también se fue, esto del consejo estudiantil lo estaba hartando, siempre lo interrumpía en sus clases y le daba menos tiempo para las practicas de tennis, el nunca pidió ser el presidente…

Oye… tú! Echizen! – llamó un chico desde lo lejos.

Ah? - Ryoma volteó y vio a esos chicos de la apuesta, la verdad es que con todo esto por un momento se había olvidado de la dichosa apuesta.

Jeje… como vas con esa niña? – dijo uno de los chicos.

De seguro te es difícil ¿no Echizen? … esa Ryusaki es una chica difícil – dijo el otro

Eso no te lo niego – dijo Ryoma casi en susurro.

Jaja, pero el juego apenas esta comenzando ¿no? -

El… ¿juego? …si ustedes lo dicen… – dijo Ryoma

No te lo estarás tomando a la ligera verdad? …Recuerda que si no logras conquistarla tendrás que dejar el tennis – dijo sonriendo uno de los chicos.

Hmm… para que me llamaron? - dijo Ryoma

Pues… te íbamos a decir que nos iremos en lo que resta del semestre -

Y eso a mi que me importa? –

No es que te importe, solamente te queríamos advertir que aunque no estemos nosotros… la apuesta sigue, niño, te estaremos vigilando -

Esta bien… eso era todo? – Ryoma ya quería irse de ahí.

No… dame tu número de celular -

Para que? – preguntó Ryoma

Para estar en contacto! Y de vez en cuando llamarte para ver como va todo -

Hmm… ten - Ryoma le dio una hoja con su celular anotado.

Y te advierto que aunque no estemos el resto del semestre, vendremos unos días antes de que acabe… sólo para ver si lo lograste –

Ah… - suspiró Ryoma

Así que no creas que te libraste de esto! Seguiremos en contacto, y en unos meses vendremos a ver si Ryusaki cayó… después de todo, te dimos un lapso de 6 meses… -

Está bien…me voy-

Adiós Echizen!... nosotros también nos vamos... pásatela bien con Ryusaki -

¿Qué se creían ellos? Solamente venían a molestar, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas para tolerar a Ryusaki… esa chica no le agradaba para nada… aun no entendía como se metió en esto. Muchos pensamientos venían a la cabeza de Ryoma en ese momento, las ganas de ir a clases se fueron, solo quería ir a la azotea a tomar una siesta… y así lo hizo.

Por otra parte, para Sakuno el día fue muy pesado, después de encontrar a Ann y alegrarse, todo lo arruinó Ryoma… ella sabía que Ryoma no era así intencionalmente… lo conocía bien, y así había sido el desde siempre… pero lo extraño es que solamente peleaba con ella… y sólo la 'odiaba' por que según él, ella era una niña mimada.

Que sabe él de mi? – se preguntaba Sakuno.

Este día no le había gustado, excepto por el hecho de reencontrarse con Ann, todo había sido horrible… Tuvo un día muy pesado, después de el ensayo del vals se fue a clases, luego a la hora del descanso, fue a su práctica de porristas, luego regreso a clases, y ahora se dirigía a sus prácticas de tennis, pero primero iba a hablar con Kakeru, que de seguro estaba en la sala del consejo, ese chico debería ser el presidente… el siempre estaba ahí, y se tomaba enserio su trabajo…

Kakeru… - entró Sakuno

Hola rosa-chan! - dijo Kakeru

Ehm… si… jeje… oye tengo que hablar con tigo! -

Sobre que? -

Tienes que cambiar eso del vals! No quiero bailar con Ryoma! –

Que? Yo pensé que se llevaban bien! - dijo Kakeru riendo

No entiendo de donde sacaste eso!-

Hmm… y porque no quieres bailar con azul? -

Porque no lo soporto! Es un engreído! -

A si? Segura que no te gusta estar con él?-

Que? – ahora que lo mencionaba… esa sensación de hace un rato… cuando Ryoma la rodeo con sus brazos al momento de ensayar… se sentía muy bien… Y no sabia de donde venía eso que sintió, pero lo extraño es que se sentía feliz al lado de Ryoma… aunque siempre terminaran peleando.

Ey! Sakuno-chan!... te pregunte algo! – dijo Kakeru aun con esa sonrisa.

Ah!... si… pues… -

No tienes idea de que decir verdad? -

Ehm... –

Esa era la verdad, no tenia idea de que decir, ella pensaba que odiaba a Ryoma… pero… ¿como podía odiarlo, si antes estaba totalmente enamorada de él?... lo que si sabía es que aunque Ryoma no le agradara, ni a el tampoco le agradase ella… quería seguir con esto del vals.

Entonces, quieres seguir verdad? – dijo Kakeru ahora sonriendo triunfantemente.

Si… digo, no es que quiera estar con él… pero no quiero que se arruine el baile de bienvenida - dijo Sakuno.

Aja... claro, entonces… si eso era todo, ya puedes irte rosa-chan, fue un placer ayudarte! -

Ah… nos vemos mañana… - dijo Sakuno abriendo la puerta para irse.

Sip! A primera hora! -

Sakuno salió de la sala y ahora retomaría su camino hacia las canchas de tennis… llegó a los vestidores, y se puso su uniforme deportivo… agarró su raqueta y se fue a las canchas.

Llego algo temprano, aun no llegaba el resto del equipo, así que decidió aprovechar para mejorar su técnica que tanto había practicado, no tenia idea de que le faltaba para dominarla.

Comenzó lanzando la bola contra la pared y esta regresaba, pero nunca lograba el efecto que quería…

Dobla más las rodillas –

Eh? …- la chica reaccionó y cuando la bola volvía dobló las rodillas y… casi lo logra! wow! con sólo doblar las rodillas su técnica había mejorado notablemente… - Gracias! - la chica volteo a ver a la persona que le había dado el consejo - …¿Ryoma? –

Si… que no te acuerdas el trato?... tu me enseñabas a bailar… y yo te ayudaba con tu técnica… ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Ryoma que estaba sentado observándola.

Ah…si… - ahora lo recordaba, ese había sido el trato, le sorprendió mucho que Ryoma lo recordara antes que ella - bueno… continuare intentándolo –

Sakuno siguió intentando hacer su saque, con la indicación que Ryoma le había echo, pero había algo que faltaba… que no le permitía completar el efecto que quería darle al saque.

Agarra la raqueta por el borde y con más fuerza – le indicó Ryoma.

Eh… así? – la chica hizo lo que Ryoma le indicó, pero al parecer no lo estaba haciendo bien… ya que no lograba conseguir el efecto todavía.

No… - el chico se levanto de su lugar – Así… -

Ryoma se acercó a ella, y se puso tras de ella, agarró la raqueta junto a ella, los brazos de el chico estaban alrededor de ella, cogiendo la raqueta, la espalda de Sakuno estaba pegada al pecho de Ryoma, como si la estuviera abrazando por atrás, pero… sólo estaba agarrando la raqueta junto con ella para ayudarla.

Que era lo que Sakuno estaba sintiendo ahora? …Ryoma la estaba rodeando por atrás! Ese había sido uno de sus sueños imposibles en el pasado, pero ahora que no sentía nada por él… estaba ocurriendo! Ryoma estaba demasiado cerca de ella… era una sensación extraña… Sakuno estaba totalmente sonrojada! …pero porque?...

Eh… Ry-Ryoma – otra vez tartamudeando ante él… ¿hace cuanto que no le pasaba eso?... se supone que esa Sakuno ya no existía… ya no existía la tímida y torpe Sakuno de antes… ¿que le estaba pasando?…

Pon atención… - dijo Ryoma

Esta bien -

Ryoma tomó fuertemente la raqueta y junto con su ayuda logró hacer un saque perfecto, no lo podía creer! Su saque por fin estaba completo! …lo había logrado… ahora sólo debía intentarlo ella sola…

Gracias Ryoma! – dijo feliz la chica.

Eh… de nada - dijo Ryoma separándose de ella.

Las chicas del equipo de tennis femenino comenzaron a llegar.

Hola Sakuno-san! – dijo una de ellas – Kyaaaa! Es Ryoma-sama!... miren!-

Al parecer todas las chicas eran fans del popular Ryoma Echizen, ya que cuando lo vieron empezaron a gritar y a rodearlo.

Ah!... oigan! No! Tranquilícense! El tiene que ir a sus prácticas! – dijo Sakuno algo apenada por el comportamiento de las chicas.

Aaaay… Sakuno-san!... es que es tan lindo! – exclamó una de las chicas.

¿Lindo?... esa es la ultima palabra con la que Sakuno podía describir a Ryoma… el para nada era lindo!... Era todo lo contrario… era un chico frió e insensible! Y sobre todo muy engreído…

¿Verdad…Sakuno? –

Eh…que? – dijo Sakuno algo confundida

Que Ryoma-sama es lindo!! –

Ah!...este… -

Yo me voy… - dijo Ryoma algo aturdido por los gritos de las chicas… y se fue a las canchas de tennis en donde se encontraba el equipo…

No! Ryoma-sama se fue! – dijo otra de las chicas haciendo puchero.

Ehm… bueno! Empecemos con el entrenamiento! – dijo Sakuno agradeciendo que Ryoma se hubiera ido.

Si! – dijeron las chicas a coro.

El resto del día se la pasaron entrenando, cada quien por su lado, Ryoma con los titulares, y Sakuno con el equipo femenino… acabando las prácticas Sakuno quería llegar a su casa lo mas pronto posible, tomar un baño y luego dormir… hoy había sido un día muy pesado… aunque después de pensarlo… ese día no fue tan malo como pensaba… la había pasado bien al lado de… él…

Al día siguiente todo en casa estaba normal, se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre, se metió a tomar una ducha, luego se puso el uniforme, desayunó… y en poco tiempo ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela.

Se dirigía a la sala del consejo, recordando que desde ahora… ese lugar siempre sería al primero que tendría que ir, ya que las juntas siempre son a primera hora, al principio pensó que no seria difícil, pero ahora que ya lleva tiempo ahí, se dio cuenta de que era mas difícil de lo que pensó, ya que perdía mucho tiempo de clases y luego tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido con tareas extras…

Ya llegué! – dijo Sakuno, viendo que solo Kakeru estaba ahí.

Hola Sakuno-chan! – dijo Kakeru felizmente – Como estas? -

Pues… bien y tu? –

Bien también! -

La chica dejo sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó en su puesto, poco después llego Nao quien comenzó a ordenar unos papeles y luego llego Tomoka… quién solo se sentó al lado de Sakuno…

Donde estará azul? - se preguntaba Kakeru.

_Otra vez tarde__ de seguro_… - pensó Sakuno

Ya estaba decidida, no pelearía mas con Ryoma, es cierto que a veces no soportaba la actitud de este… Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ella? … Lo mejor era tratar de llevarse bien con él, ya que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con él de todos modos…

Llegué… - dijo Ryoma desanimado entrando al salón.

Ya era hora… tenemos que empezar – dijo Nao

Si… esta bien – dijo Ryoma sentándose en su puesto.

Bien, ya que estamos todos juntos proseguiremos con los preparativos del baile… -comenzó a decir Kakeru – será en dos semanas… todavía nos queda tiempo, pero ya debemos comenzar. Ahora, yo les diré de lo que se encargara cada quien! –

Eh… Kakeru! – dijo Tomoka levantando la mano.

Si…Tomo-chan?- dijo este

Porque tú tienes que decidir que hará cada quien, si no eres el presidente - dijo la chica

Hmm… pueees porque nuestro querido presidente – miró a Ryoma- ni siquiera esta interesado en esto… así que, yo, negro… decidiré que hará cada quien! – dijo Kakeru

No quieres decir nada, Ryoma? – dijo Sakuno

Ustedes hagan lo que quieran… - dijo Ryoma

_Como lo supuse__… no le interesa! Me dan ganas de gritar! El es el presidente!... debe por lo menos intentar mostrar un poco de interés!_ - pensaba Sakuno en esos momentos, pero no dijo nada, porque mantendría en pie su decisión de no pelear mas con Ryoma.

Sakuno-chan! Estas haciendo muecas extrañas en tu rostro… algo te molesta? – dijo Kakeru mirándola fijamente.

Ah!... no… nada! …continua con lo tuyo! - dijo Sakuno

Esta bien! pues… Tomoka y Sakuno-chan se encargarán de la decoración, Nao-kun se encargara de organizar todo… el hará que el baile quede perfecto! Y también tiene que ocuparse de la comida! …Y Ryoma-chan y yo nos encargaremos de la música, el tema del baile… y otras cositas! - finalizó Kakeru

Porque yo tengo que encargarme de eso… y… porque con tigo? – dijo Ryoma marcando ese "con tigo"… al parecer el no quería estar con Kakeru.

Ay Ryoma-chan! Será divertido! Y así podremos conocernos mejor! – dijo Kakeru

Ah… si… que bien – dijo Ryoma con sarcasmo.

Jojojo! Pero no creas que te escapas, recuerda! Tu y Sakuno abrirán el baile! Como van?- dijo Kakeru divertidamente.

Hmm… no lo se – dijo Ryoma

Vamos bien! a pesar de que sólo hemos ensayado una vez… yo pienso que nos esta saliendo bien - dijo Sakuno.

Oh! Que bien! pero… deben ensayar más y más! –

Pues si… pero, no será todos los días… ¿o si? - dijo la chica

No, claro que no! Sólo será en los días que yo quiera! -

_P__orque presiento que este trama algo_… - pensó Sakuno

Jajaja! Y saben que? –

Que pasa? – dijo la chica

Hoy van a ensayar! Así que… vayan! – dijo sacándolos a la fuerza de ahí – bye bye! – diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

Ah! Kakeru abre la puerta! – dijo Sakuno tocando la puerta.

Al parecer no piensa abrirla – dijo Ryoma

Pues que más da, vamos a ensayar ¿ne? -

Si… -

Ehm… y ahora donde ensayaremos? – dijo Sakuno

Pues, en el mismo lugar de ayer… supongo –

Pero es que ayer ensayamos en el gimnasio… y fue sólo porque no había nadie… y ahora esta entrenando el equipo de básquet… - explicó la chica

Ah… -

Entonces vamos a… –comenzó a pensar a donde podrían ir – podríamos ir al salón principal! –

Al salón principal? – preguntó Ryoma

Si! Ahí es donde se efectuará el baile, es el salón mas grande de la escuela, sólo es para eventos importantes – dijo Sakuno – pero como no hay otro lugar en donde se me ocurre que podamos ensayar… usemos ese lugar para ensayar! -

Pues vamos… - dijo Ryoma

Los chicos se fueron al salón principal… ahí sería el lugar en donde ensayarían… pero mientras, en la sala del consejo estudiantil…

Bueno Kakeru, ya nos vamos! – dijo Tomoka

Sip! – dijo Kakeru

Seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos? - dijo Nao

Nop, está bien, bye bye! - dijo Kakeru

Tomoka y Nao se fueron y Kakeru se quedo ahí en la sala, ni el mismo sabía la razón, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo ahí… estaba viendo algo en un libro… y de pronto tocaron la puerta.

Pase! – dijo Kakeru

Eh… hola!... esta aquí Sakuno Ryusaki? – entro una chica al salón.

No, no esta! Bueno, ella estaba aquí, pero se fue a ensayar para el baile de bienvenida! – respondió Kakeru

Ah... Esta bien, entonces yo la buscare después! Gracias – la chica se dispuso a irse.

No… espera! Nunca te había visto por aquí… eres nueva? – dijo Kakeru

Este… sí... de echo, hoy es mi primer día… -

Soy Kakeru, pero me dicen negro…y tu? –

Yo soy Ann Tachibana –

Mucho gusto en conocerte… Ann-chan! –

_Que confianzudo_… - pensó la chica - El gusto es mío Kakeru-san! –

Nuu! No seas tan respetuosa, sólo llámame Kakeru, así esta bien! -

Esta bien… **Kakeru**… Ah!... ese es el anuario? –

Ah! Si… jejeje… lo estaba viendo hace rato –

Ah!... mira! la de la foto! es Sakuno, pero... se ve más pequeña! - dijo señalando una pequeña foto del anuario.

Si!... es que este anuario es de hace ya varios años… creo que es de cuando Sakuno-chan tenía 12 años, más o menos! - dijo Kakeru

Si… es cierto! Cuando Sakuno entro a mi escuela ella tenía 13! -

Tu escuela? tu eres Ann ,verdad… ¿eres la amiga de Sakuno de la Fudomine? – preguntó Kakeru

Jajaja! Si… pero como lo habrás notado, ahora pertenezco a la escuela Seigaku –

Sip! que gusto tenerte con nosotros! –

Y… porque estabas viendo el anuario? – preguntó Ann

Ah!... es que… estaba viendo a Sakuno y a Ryoma! – respondió Kakeru

Ah?... – Ann parpadeo - _Ryoma… quien es él?… ese nombre me suena familiar… -_

Jaja! Si… es que… - miró hacia los lados, como revisando que nadie los viera… y se le acerco a Ann para decirle un secreto - Lo que pasa es que Sakuno y Ryoma se gustan! – le dijo Kakeru casi en un susurro.

Se gustan? – comenzó a recordar - _Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo, como pude olvidarlo… Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen… el chico del que Sakuno __**antes**__ estaba enamorada…-_

**--- Flash Back ---**

Eres nueva verdad? Mucho gusto, soy Ann Tachibana! –

Yo… yo… s-soy Sakuno Ryusaki… -

Jaja... no seas tímida! -

Jeje… -

Ven… yo te enseñare la escuela! –

E-esta bien… – dijo Sakuno siguiendo a Ann.

--------

Entonces estas enamorada? – preguntó Ann

Eh… s-si… -

Es de un chico de tu antigua escuela, verdad? Por eso estas tan triste aquí… -

No! Ann-chan… me alegra estar aquí y haberte conocido… aparte… Ryoma-kun… él… ni siquiera me notaba… nunca me miraba… no sabe que existo… - dijo con un semblante triste.

Eh!... pero como? De seguro es un tipo engreído! No vale la pena! Yo te ayudare a olvidarlo! A empezar de nuevo! -

Empezar de nuevo?... e-esto… pues… la verdad… no quiero olvidarlo… pero… también ya lo he pensado… y quiero ser feliz… debo intentarlo… quiero empezar de nuevo! Voy a olvidar mis sentimientos hacia Ryoma-kun! –

En los 2 meses que Sakuno llevaba en la Fudomine, Ann nunca la había visto tan decidida como en ese día.

--------

Entonces Sakuno-chan… como las has pasado aquí en Fudomine? ya son 6 meses! –

Jajaja… muy bien Ann! Todo gracias a ti… de verdad que mi vida a cambiado aquí… me siento menos tímida, soy más participativa, mejoré en el tennis, me siento más fuerte… con una voluntad más fuerte, más decidida… ya no soy la torpe de antes… -

Aay Sakuno! Tú no eres torpe… y nunca lo fuiste… -

Pero de que hablas? Si antes lo único que hacia era perderme, tartamudear… y dejar que los demás decidieran por mi! – dijo Sakuno entre risas y fingiendo una mueca de enfado.

Jeje… ya dejemos eso, tenemos que ir a las prácticas de tennis! -

Si! Y… Ann, antes de que vayamos… muchas gracias por todo… y por ayudarme a olvidarlo… -

Olvidarlo? –

Si!... olvidar a Ryoma! Ahora que ya no siento nada por él… pude superarme a mi misma! -

Jajaja... ¿Ryoma?... y eso?... antes lo llamabas _Ryoma-kun_! -

No me lo recuerdes… era una tonta enamorada… jejeje… - dijo Sakuno riéndose – bien, ahora… vamos a las practicas! –

**--- Fin del Flash Back ---**

Ahora lo recuerdo! Ryoma-kun! - dijo Ann

Si… él! …entonces Sakuno te hablaba de Ryoma en la Fudomine! –

Jeje… si mi amigo, pero la cosa es que ahora Sakuno no siente nada por Ryoma! -

Ni tampoco Ryoma por Sakuno… - dijo Kakeru

Entonces porque dices que se gustan? - dijo Ann algo confundida.

Pues! Porque Sakuno-chan quiere a Ryoma… Aunque no lo demuestre –

De que hablas? Estas loco! –

No lo estoy! bueno, tal vez un poco, pero… yo estoy seguro de que muy muy muy en el fondo del corazón de Sakuno… sigue muy muy muy enamorada de Ryoma-chan! – dijo Kakeru

Y que te hace pensar eso? – dijo Ann

No lo se… es una corazonada! …pero si siguen pasando tanto tiempo juntos… no dudo que 'algo' pase! – dijo Kakeru

Tiempo juntos? -

Sip! Últimamente los he estado juntando mucho… haber si por lo menos aprenden a llevarse bien… porque desde que Sakuno volvió… todo fue un caos! Ni siquiera soportan verse… - explicó Kakeru

Ehm… no entiendo porque quieres que se junten, Sakuno es feliz así –

Y no crees que sería más feliz al lado de _su _Ryoma? –

Pues… quien sabe… pero Sakuno ya no siente nada por él… eso es seguro, ella cambió… -

Si… se hizo una chica perfecta! –

Perfecta? …pues… podría decirse… - dijo Ann

Entonces… ¿me ayudaras? – preguntó Kakeru

Ayudarte? En que? –

En mi propósito! … en mi plan para juntarlos! –

Pues… esta bien, te ayudo… pero sólo por la felicidad de Sakuno… yo no quiero que sufra como antes… – dijo Ann

Jeje… entonces, ya somos socios¿ne? – dijo Kakeru

Claro… **Kakeru **–

**---TBC---**

_¿Y ahora que pasara? … Al parecer los chicos de la apuesta no dejaran en paz a Ryoma… y__…_

_¿Aprenderá Ryoma a convivir con Sakuno?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gravi: Y ahí lo tienen! XD! El plan de Kakeru!**

**Hibari: ****Y ahora que?**

**Gravi: P****ues… tendrán que esperar! Muahaha XD! Aparte, este capi estuvo largo!**

**Hibari: Si…**** tienes razon xD… el mas largo que hemos hecho…**

**Gravi: Hasta ****ahora!...**

**Hibari: jeje… pues gracias por el apoyo de todos!**

**Gravi: Ahora, contestemos los reviews! n.n **

**-ivekag-:** Wizz! Jejeje…ojala que te haya gustado el capi! n.n! Y ya vez!... quieeeen sabe quien era el que andaba detrás de Saku (..lo sabrán después xD jojojo)! Y muchas gracias por leernos! Esperamos tu proximo review! Gracias por apoyarnos desde el principio!

**Itnuzi desli:** Metiche XD?... eh! Jajaja…suena divertido o.oU! eso creo XD! Jojo… y como k baile sexy? XD! El baile es mas…calmado y tierno …. Un sexy xD! Jajaja …gracias por leernos n.n! Esperamos tu review!

**lady Sesshoumaru:** Hola! n.n! Lo de saber quien es el que llego… o.o … o.o… lo sabran después! XD …(si ya lo notaste ¿ne?)… pero iwal espero que ye haya gustado el capi! Gracias por tus reviews!

**Neko-O:** Hola Saku-chaaan! Aquí Gravi y Hib respondiéndote! (Gravi: jeje…te mando saludos! Vez…yo tmbn soe escritora del fic XD) si eres Saku-chan ¿ne? ..con tu nick de Neko-O! XD nee …pues gracias por leernos n.n! Esperamos seguir contando con tus reviews!

**Shiory-Asuka:** Hola! …jejej…pues gracias por esperar XD aki esta la continuación! Deberas, muxas gracias por leernos!... y lo de que si era Ryoma o no…. Pss…espera i lo sabrás! XD… jejeje….gracias por tu review!

**Jessikon-chan:** Sempais? Nuestra seguidora? Kyaaaa! n.n nos sentimos alagadas! Graciaaas por decirnos cosas asi XD! Jejej…y grax por tus reviews! Esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Erifujimiya:** jejeje…lo del gimnasio era temporal n.n! porque todo fue de imprevisto! Y lo de la cancion Oo… alomejor i tu nos puedes recomendar algunas ¿ne? XD jejeje… y las peleas de Ryoma y Sakuno son lo mejor, solo que ya las dejaremos de ver por un tiempo XD!... Espero que te haya gustado el capi! esperaremos tu review! Y sep, no spoilers de Furuba!

**aiko1504:** Sie! XD Kakeru kiere juntarlos …como pudiste notarlo en este capi! jejej…y yap se asocio con Ann… n.n ..y lo de Momo… Oo..momo un sale muxo en el fic…kien sabe XD! Pero la pareja en el anime si me gusta n.n jajaj esperamos tu prox review! Graciaaas!

**horrion- potter:** jejeje XD Tomoka es super loka? A mi me cae bien o.oU… jejeje …que bueno que te guste el capi xD!...esperaaamos tu próximo review!

**Suika Chrno:** Suika nee chan! Es un honor que leas nuestro fic! XD Y tas practicando frances? Wooow! io no se nada d eso o.o …jejej…wenu! Esperamos tus proximos reviews! Y gracias por leernos

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan:** …jejej…para saber quien es el que estaba ahí, tendras que esperar mas! XD! Jajaj…pero iwal, esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! n.n y tmbn esperamos tu review ¡! Grax por tu apoyo!

**anni-fer:** Celos? XD Triangulo!... Eiji! (apuntando) ..se se…xD! Jajaj…nee…pss kien sabe n.n ¡! Pero un te preocupes…que celos habra muchos…pero después XD! Jeje y sip, las cosas mejoraron para Ryoma y Sakuno XD!...pero…que pasara después?...esperamos tu review!

**Punxy:** Grax por leer este fic y los demas! Que bueno que este te guste! Y claro que lo continuaremooos! Jejej…queremos acabarlo, lo que si sabemos es que será largo, muy largo! n.n! esperamos tu review!

**Woooeee! n.n! Ya tenemos mas lectores! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Y por favor! Esperamos sus reviews! Y trataremos de actualizar mas seguido! Y recuerden la formula de la escritora feliz!..**

_**Mientras mas reviews, mas rapido una actualización y una escritora feliz n.n! ….**_


	6. Entablando Amistad

**Gravi: Hola! Después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar! Ya volvimos!**

**Hibari: Perdón por tardarnos tanto ToT! **

**Gravi: P****ero por fin traemos la actualización!**

**Hibari: Se! Se! Esto cada vez se pone mejor!**

**Gravi: Bueno, esperamos que les guste el capi! **

**Hibari: Aquí se los dejamos!**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de __PoT__ no nos pertenecen XD!… son originales de Konomi Takeshi! Aunque nos frustra decir eso cada vez que subimos un capi! ya que… ya nos acostumbramos xD_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Entablando Amistad**

Capitulo 5

Sakuno y Ryoma llegaron al salón principal, la chica fue por la grabadora, puso el CD con la cinta, ya que se tomo la molestia de escoger una canción porque estaba consiente de que si se lo encargaba Ryoma lo haría en el ultimo momento, o tal vez ni siquiera lo haría, la música que escogió era algo suave, lenta, no muy movida y simplemente hermosa, era mayormente tocada a piano y algo de violín, como una orquesta en sinfonía… algo lindo para el baile de bienvenida, sería un vals medieval, eso era lo que Kakeru le había dicho.

Bueno Ryoma… comencemos a ensayar – dijo Sakuno

Ah, claro – dijo Ryoma acercándose más a Sakuno para empezar a bailar.

Ryoma con una mano tomó a Sakuno por la espalda, y la otra mano la entrelazó con la de ella, en cambio Sakuno posó su mano en el hombro de Ryoma, aunque en el día del baile sería diferente, ya que debería sujetar su vestido, y la otra mano la entrelazó con la de él…

Empezaron con unos pasos simples… adelante, atrás, a un lado, al otro…

Ya quedo, creo que terminamos la primera parte del baile de entrada – dijo Sakuno

Sólo la primera?-

Aja… tenemos que hacer diferentes pasos… algo más suave y creativo, no solo adelante y atrás… –

Y que tienen de malo esos pasos? – dijo Ryoma conformado.

Que no solo están esos pasos, también están las vueltas entre pareja, y las vueltas que el hombre le da a la mujer, tal como los bailes medievales – explicó Sakuno

Ah… esas vueltas… - dijo Ryoma sin saber a lo que se refería la chica.

Mira, las vueltas se hacen así… -

Sakuno se acercó a Ryoma y lo tomó de la mano, y así comenzó a enseñarle distintos movimientos para un vals perfecto.

Y así los dos practicaban y practicaban, Ryoma estaba algo fastidiado, pero debía hacer esto… ¿no?... no debía protestar... y aparte debía mejorar su relación con Sakuno, aunque esos chicos de la apuesta se fueron… el debía cumplir con lo que dijo…

Ryoma pensaba en eso mientras la música seguía, ahora los pasos salían solos, era más fácil de lo que pensaba, al terminar la pieza Ryoma tomó la mano de Sakuno para darle una vuelta con suavidad.

Ryusaki… ya se termino la cinta… el baile quedará así? – preguntó Ryoma

Si, así esta perfecto -

Entonces… ya me puedo ir? –

Ah… claro… ensayamos otro día… por hoy acabamos – dijo Sakuno.

Está bien… – dijo Ryoma

Ryoma-chan! Estas listo para irte a mi casa!!! – gritó emocionado Kakeru, quien al parecer había salido de la nada.

A… tu casa? – Ryoma aun no razonaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si! Vamos! –

Oye!!! que te pasa?… no voy a ir – dijo Ryoma

Claro que vas Ryoma-chan, te estoy invitando! – dijo Kakeru

No… -

Pero tenemos que elegir lo que falta para el baile! Solo será por unos momentos!... no te tomará siquiera una hora! – dijo Kakeru

Está bien… vamos… -

Good! Good! Very good! – Se lanzó a abrazar a Ryoma muy fuerte- Vamos! Adiós rosa-chan! – dijo Kakeru

A-adiós! Kakeru-kun! Ryoma… - contestó Sakuno

Kakeru se llevo a Ryoma corriendo, salieron del campus y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de el chico.

Bla bla bla bla! - Kakeru estaba diciendo algo, pero la verdad Ryoma no entendía nada de lo que decía ya que estaba hablando muy rápido.

Ya cállate! – dijo Ryoma algo estresado.

Que sucede Ryoma-chan? -

Es que no entiendo NADA de lo que dices! - dijo Ryoma remarcando ese _nada_.

Estoy hablando muy rápido? -

Si... -

Entonces hablaré muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy leeeeeennnntoooooo – dijo Kakeru hablando exageradamente lento.

No taaaaan lento –

¿Entonces más rápido? -

Ya basta de jueguitos… - dijo Ryoma

Kakeru! – dijo Kakeru

Qué?… - Ryoma no entendió.

Si! …Llámame por mi nombre, Kakeru! – dijo este

Ah… si… Kakeru – dijo Ryoma

Good! Good! Very good! – respondió Kakeru emocionado.

_Este tipo esta loco_… - pensó Ryoma

Llegamos! –

La casa de Kakeru… bueno en realidad no era casa ya que era inmensa, era una mansión, la entrada era una puerta enorme de mármol con algunos detalles en dorado, dando paso a un amplio camino rodeado por jardines llenos de flores, árboles, estatuas, figuras en arbustos y varias fuentes, pero esto solo era el jardín. La casa, la mansión era como un gran palacio, era color blanco con enormes columnas de marfil, unos grandes ventanales, una fuente que te invitaba a contemplarla y en la entrada dos puertas enormes que tenían vitrales que mostraban su esplendor, y todo esto rodeado por esos hermosos jardines coloniales.

Kakeru no tuvo siquiera que tocar la puerta, porque al parecer se abrieron solas…

Bienvenido señor Kakeru – dijeron a coro más de 20 mucamas y mayordomos.

Hola a todooooos! El es mi amigo Ryoma-chan! Y se quedará a dormir! – dijo Kakeru

Bienvenido señor Ryoma-chan – dijeron todos los presentes a coro.

Kakeru… no me voy quedar a dormir… me dijiste que esto tomaría menos de una hora… - dijo Ryoma

Dije eso? No lo recuerdo… quédate, si? Yo mañana te llevo a la prepa! -

Es que… - dijo Ryoma intentando inventar una buena excusa.

Ah! Es que te querías quedar a dormir en la casa de Sakuno-chan! – sonrisa pícara - Lo sabia! –

No! – fue lo único que respondió.

No niegues tu amor! No suprimas tus sentimientos! Se libré como una mariposa! –

Mariposa… - dijo Ryoma fastidiado - Kakeru… entre ella y yo NO hay amor –

Ryoma… que acabamos de discutir? - dijo Kakeru con tono regañón.

NO hemos discutido NADA! - dijo Ryoma al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Te quedarás a dormir! – dijo Kakeru

No… y ya no insistas… –

En eso sonó el celular de Ryoma… él contestó y Kakeru se le pegó al lado del celular para escuchar lo que decían… Ryoma pensó que era un metiche sin remedio… Pero no dijo nada y trato de oír quien era la persona que llamaba.

_Hola! Ryoma_? – dijo una voz de mujer

Nanako… qué pasa? – preguntó Ryoma

Nanako? Es tu novia Ryoma-chan? – preguntó Kakeru algo sorprendido.

No… es mi prima… - dijo Ryoma con fastidio.

_Que se oye Ryoma?_ – pregunto la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

Ah! nada… una mosca… - dijo Ryoma

Heeey! A quien llamas bicho? – dijo Kakeru

Kakeru! Déjame hablar por teléfono – dijo Ryoma ya muy fastidiado.

_Este__… Ryoma… te llamo para decirte que tus padres y yo iremos a ver a mis padres…_ -

Y yo tengo que ir? – preguntó Ryoma

_No!_ – dijo Nanako

No?... – pregunto Ryoma incrédulo, siempre que iban a visitar a sus tíos… literalmente lo obligaban a ir.

_No.__.. lo que pasa es que… ya vamos en camino … no te pudimos avisar porque ya íbamos tarde!_ –

Ah… no importa, yo me voy a la casa –

_Eso tampoco es posible… el tío Nanjiro__h cerró totalmente la casa… - _

Tengo llaves, sabes? – dijo Ryoma

J_eje… pequeño primo, hoy se te olvidaron en la mesita de tu habitación_ – dijo riendo Nanako

Y Karupin? Lo llevan con ustedes? -

_Si! __Esta con nosotros_! –

Entonces sólo me llamaste para avisar? – dijo Ryoma

_No, obviamente, no podrás entrar a casa hoy en la noche… y nosotros volvemos hasta mañana… así que, deberás quedarte a dormir en casa de alguien_ –

Ryoma no creía lo que escuchaba, simple coincidencia?... volteo a ver a Kakeru, quién reía porque al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación… esto no podía ser posible! Pareciera que Kakeru y Nanako se hubieran puesto de acuerdo!

Genial Ryoma-chan! Te quedaras a dormir! – grito Kakeru

Nanako al parecer escuchó eso… – _Wow! Ryoma, de veras que conseguiste a alguien rápido, tengo que colgar! Nos vemos mañana! Cuídate!_ – dicho esto, colgó.

No! Nanako! Espera! - notó que ya había colgado.

Que bieeeen! Tendremos todo el día para platicar y planear todo el baile! – dijo Kakeru

Si… -

Porque tuvo que pasar esto?... No es que no le agradara Kakeru, si no que no era precisamente con el tipo de persona con la que el quería estar… demasiado alegre para él.

Las sirvientas llamaron a comer a Ryoma y a Kakeru, al parecer era bufete! Había de todo, comida japonesa, mexicana, italiana y muchas otras más de las que Ryoma no tenía idea de que país provenían, y postres, demasiados postres… así que la hora de la comida no le incomodó en lo más mínimo, lo único que le molesto fue Kakeru que no paraba de hablar! Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kakeru, subieron escaleras, caminaron por varios pasillos con demasiadas puertas y retratos de la familia de Kakeru colgados en la pared, hasta que llegaron al fondo de un pasillo.

Aquí es! Pasa Ryoma-chan! – dijo Kakeru entrando a su habitación.

Ryoma entro a la habitación, que era algo diferente a toda la casa, no se fijó en detalles, sólo que era enorme…

Vamos a jugar al Play Station 3! – dijo Kakeru

Jugar? – preguntó Ryoma

No te gusta el Play?... entonces juguemos al Wii! - dijo Kakeru

No se supone que planearíamos el baile? –

Y desde cuando te interesa, Ryoma-chan? –

No me interesa… -

Ja! Lo sabía! Juguemos! –

Ryoma accedió y se pusieron a jugar video juegos, a Ryoma le parecía divertido, Kakeru era muy bueno, y había ya derrotado a Ryoma unas… treinta y cuatro veces…

Ryoma ya fastidiado decidió que esta sería la última ronda del juego de luchas y el que la ganara, sería el ganador final… Y sorprendentemente… Ryoma ganó la última batalla…

Ja!... mada mada dane! – dijo Ryoma

Ay si!!! Ahora te crees mucho Ryoma-chan, solo me ganaste una vez! –

Que importa, gané… - dijo este

Ah! lo olvidaba, te quería mostrar algo! – Kakeru corrió por un libro, lo hojeo y le mostró una página a Ryoma – mira! -

Qué? –

Pues es un vestido medieval! –

Y que tiene de especial? - dijo Ryoma

El baile de bienvenida será al estilo medieval, las mujeres deberán usar vestidos así! – explicó – Las chicas irán con vestidos de princesa y sus parejas con trajes de príncipes! Tomo-chan será la reina, Nao será el rey, Sakuno será la princesa y tú, Ryoma-chan, serás su príncipe! –

Porque yo!? – dijo Ryoma

Porque tu y ella abrirán el baile!!! –

Cierto! Lo había olvidado, él y Sakuno abrirían el baile, con ese vals que habían estado ensayando, según lo notó, Sakuno ya no se peleaba tanto, así que supuso que ya se llevaba mejor con él, pero solo ella, porque él… Para nada, pero debía aguantarla, por esa apuesta, que no le era nada fácil de olvidar, de alguna manera esa dichosa apuesta era un problema y estorbo en su vida.

Oye… - dijo Ryoma

Si? –

Ya dijiste lo que seríamos todos… pero tu que serás? –

Yo! Seré el caballero negro con caballo negro! – dijo triunfante Kakeru.

Negro… con caballo negro… eso no viene al caso!... No llevarás un caballo al salón de la escuela! –

Eso es lo que todos dicen… - dijo Kakeru sonriendo de una forma rara.

Ryoma no entendía a Kakeru, era un chico extraño… pero sin duda, un buen amigo… toda la tarde se la pasaron hablando de eso del baile, ya tenían todo listo, el baile sería muy pronto y Nao ya tenía todo organizado, Tomoka y Sakuno ya tenían todo listo para decorar el salón principal con las cosas medievales que les proporcionó Kakeru… las invitaciones incluso ya habían sido entregadas… y así llego la noche.

Mira Ryoma-chan! Tu dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes! Ahí hay dos camas! Escoge la que quieras, aunque las dos son iguales! – dijo Kakeru mostrándole dicha habitación.

Eh… si – diciendo esto Ryoma se metió al vestidor que había ahí y se puso una pijama que una mucama le trajo hace rato…

Cuando Ryoma salió dispuesto a dormirse vio a Kakeru ya acostado en una de las camas.

Que haces aquí? – preguntó Ryoma

Pueees… que no es obvio? Voy a dormir! -

Oh… claro, pero para eso tienes tu habitación, no prefieres dormir ahí? –

Claro que si! Pero tu eres mi invitado! Así no se trata a un invitado! Y menos a un amigo! Así que también dormiré en esta habitación! –

Ryoma ahora lo sabía, Kakeru de veras era muy buena persona, muy buen amigo y aunque fuera millonario y tuviera todo lo que quiere, no era nada presumido y era una persona feliz, eso era de admirarse.

Esta bien, pero no hagas ruido… tengo sueño – dijo Ryoma acostándose en la cama.

Está bien – dijo Kakeru

Ryoma estaba muy cómodo, habían pasado ya unos 10 minutos y por fin le estaba entrando el sueño… cuando…

Ryoma… -

… -

Ryoooomaaa! –

… -

Ryoma-chan!... –

… -

Azul… -

… -

Ryoma si escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba, y ese obviamente era Kakeru susurrando… pero no le iba a contestar… aunque lo estaba molestando… y mucho.

Ryoma… –

Silencio total…

Ryoma! Ryoma! Ryoma! –

Que quieres! – dijo por fin Ryoma ya muy molesto.

Oye, puedes dormir? – preguntó Kakeru

No… Ahora ya no -

Yo tampoco! –

Ya me di cuenta… - dijo Ryoma

Hay que platicar! – propuso Kakeru

No… –

Ándale! –

No… -

Por favooor! –

Que no! -

Anda… si? –

Quiero dormir… –

No que no tenías sueño? – preguntó Kakeru

Gracias a ti, no… -

Entonces platiquemos! –

De que quieres hablar? – dijo Ryoma resignado

Ryoma a ti te gustan las chicas con trenzas largas? –

Que clase de pregunta es esa… - dijo Ryoma sin entender muy bien a lo que Kakeru se refería.

Si… de cabello castaño! –

No te entiendo –

Las vice-presidentas de consejos estudiantiles! –

Kakeru, que insinúas? – preguntó Ryoma ya sabiendo a lo que este se refería.

Nooo… nada… Mejor, hay que dormir! Buenas noches! – dicho esto Kakeru se volteó para el otro lado y al parecer se durmió.

Genial, Kakeru ya estaba dormido, y ahora el ya no tenía nada de sueño… pasaron horas y horas y Ryoma nunca encontró una posición cómoda para dormir… no supo cuando, pero por fin le estaba entrando el sueño… Por fin estaba durmiéndose… cuando…

Buenos díaaaas! – se escuchó una voz muy… alegre.

Ryoma abrió los ojos de golpe…

Ryoma! Parece que no haz dormido nada!! Ya es de día! Tenemos que ir a la prepa! – dijo Kakeru

Prepa? déjame dormir… - dijo Ryoma

Te dejaría Ryoma-chan, pero debemos llegar temprano a la junta del consejo! –

Otra vez con eso… yo quiero dormir... –

No, no! Para eso tuviste toda la noche! Ahora… párate! – Kakeru tomó los pies de Ryoma y comenzó a jalarlo fuera de la cama… - Despierta! –

Déjame en paz! – dijo Ryoma agarrándose del colchón.

Kakeru sólo jalaba y jalaba más… estaba apunto de tirar a Ryoma y al colchón juntos.

Esta bien! ya voy… -

Good! Good! Very good! Voy a cambiarme a mi cuarto! Tu cámbiate aquí! Cuando estés listo bajas y me esperas en la estancia! – Kakeru salió del cuarto.

Si… - Ryoma comenzó a cambiarse.

Después de poco tiempo Ryoma ya estaba listo, pero tenía demasiado sueño, no había dormido en toda la noche… cortesía de Kakeru, y al parecer, este si había dormido muy bien, Bajó las escaleras y ya estaba Kakeru esperándolo.

Vamos! Que llegaremos tarde! – dijo Kakeru

Nos vemos señor Kakeru, hasta luego señor Ryoma-chan – dijeron a coro todos los sirvientes de la casa.

Ryoma todavía tienes sueño? Que flojo eres! – dijo Kakeru

No… ya no tengo sueño – dijo Ryoma con algo de sarcasmo.

Que bien! Sabes? Me alegra que te hayas quedado en mi casa! Ahora somos más amigos que antes! -

Antes no éramos amigos… – dijo Ryoma secamente.

Entonces ahora lo somos? – preguntó Kakeru

Eh? –

Ryoma se quedó pensando, la verdad el nunca sería amigo de personas como Kakeru, que era un loco despreocupado… pero no debía engañarse a si mismo, la verdad le había agradado, ahora Kakeru era alguien a quién podría llamar... amigo.

Somos amigos Ryoma-chan? –

Si… - dijo Ryoma mostrando una sonrisa.

Sonreíste! – dijo Kakeru

Que tiene? – dijo Ryoma

Es la primera vez que te veo mostrando una sonrisa sincera! – dijo Kakeru muy feliz.

Ryoma no respondió, pero sabía que era cierto, muy pocas veces sonreía de esa manera, sus sonrisas casi siempre eran de arrogancia…

Yaaaaaaay! – Kakeru comenzó a saltar y a correr…

Oye… y si tienes tanto dinero, porque te vas caminando a la escuela y no te trae un chofer o algo? – preguntó Ryoma.

Porque no me gustaría tener amigos por conveniencia! –

Conveniencia? – preguntó Ryoma

Si! Si llegara en una limusina y con un chofer a la escuela todos sabrían que tengo dinero y vendrían con migo por conveniencia, eso sería malo Ryoma-chan! Debemos querer a las personas como son! Me alegro de que tu me quieras por como soy y no por lo que tengo! –

Como estas tan seguro de eso? – dijo Ryoma

Por tu mirada cuando me dijiste que si eras mi amigo! – dijo Kakeru, en poco tiempo ya estaban en la escuela.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del consejo, todos ya estaban ahí, Kakeru y Ryoma se sentaron en su puesto.

Que bueno que ya llegaron – dijo Sakuno

Fue culpa de Ryoma, no se quería levantar! -

Ryoma se quedó a dormir en tu casa? – preguntó Tomoka

Siii! Verdad que si Ryoma-chan? -

Es una larga historia… - fue la única respuesta de Ryoma.

Bueno, ya tenemos todo listo para el baile y las invitaciones ya han sido entregadas, los vestidos y los trajes que usaremos los hicieron en la compañía de los padres de Kakeru, yo supongo que mañana prepararemos el salón principal y será el último ensayo de Ryoma y Sakuno – dijo Nao

El último! no no no! Hermanita… tienen que ensayar más! – grito Kakeru

Hermanita? – preguntó Sakuno

Sip! Tu eres mi hermanita! – dijo Kakeru

A… si? –

Si! Eres como la hermanita mayor que nunca tuve! Una amargada! – dijo Kakeru

Yo no soy una amargada! – dijo Sakuno parándose de su asiento

Enojona? – dijo Kakeru

No soy enojona! – dijo Sakuno con una mirada asesina.

Estas enojada hermanita? – dijo inocentemente Kakeru.

No estoy enojada! – gritó de nuevo.

Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes, yo te quiero! –

Voy a matarte… - susurró

Bueno, ya vayan a ensayar – dijo Nao

Está bien… - dijo Sakuno – Vamos Ryoma… -

Si… –

Ryoma y Sakuno se dirigieron al salón principal y otra vez comenzaron a ensayar, el vals ya estaba casi perfecto, solo faltaba algo de sincronización. Sakuno tenía una duda desde ya hace algo de tiempo, hace días que ya no peleaba con Ryoma ni el tampoco con ella, y quería hacerle una pregunta…

Ryoma… - dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que bailaban.

Que pasa Ryusaki? – dijo este

Es que te quiero hacer una pregunta… -

Que cosa… –

Somos… amigos? – pregunto tímidamente la chica.

Amigos? Ryoma no creía lo que escuchaba, acaso la perfecta Sakuno Ryusaki que decía odiarlo, ahora le estaba insinuando que quería que fueran amigos? Esto no podía ser mejor, ya estaba cayendo sola, digo, Ryoma no había echo nada en especial para que ella de pronto quisiera ser su amiga, que perdía con decirle que si? La verdad esto era un progreso y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, si continuaba así seguro lograría ganar esa apuesta.

Si… - dijo este tranquilamente.

Ah… - esa respuesta extrañamente puso muy feliz a Sakuno, no sabía porque, pero se sentía cómoda al lado de Ryoma, y le agradaba que fueran amigos.

Entonces, te puedo pedir un favor… - dijo la chica

Que? -

No me llames Ryusaki... –

Eh? – dijo el chico algo confundido.

Llámame Sakuno… -

Ah… esta bien… Sakuno – dijo Ryoma, y así continuaron bailando.

Gracias Ryoma… kun -

**---TBC---**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hibari: Y aquí termina el capi! Que les pareció?**

**Gravi: Se****… lo sabemos, este capi trato mucho de Kakeru, pero estuvo lindo!**

**Hibari: Sii! Aunque pronto habrá muchos más momentos Ryosaku!**

**Gravi: Si! Y más cositas que harán Ann y Kakeru para juntar al par xD**

**Hibari: Pues Sakuno ya esta cediendo, quiere ser amiga de Ryoma!**

**Gravi: Mientras el solo lo hace por la apuesta! Malo Ryoma malo!**

**Hibari: Uy si! XP pero les tenemos preparadas muchas cosas!**

**Gravi: Estén al pendiente! Ahora a contestar reviews!**

**Slamina: **Primero que nada gracias por tu review! …. Jaja a nosotras también nos gusta que Kakeru quiera juntar a Ryoma y a Sakuno xD! Y lo de los tipos de la apuesta, los dejaremos de ver por un buen tiempo xD! … y de que Ryoma se enamore de Sakuno…aun no, mejor espera y estate al pendiente del fic!

**clea everlasting:** jeje… que bueno que te guste el Ryosaku! Te recomiendo que veas más capis de la serie XD porque esta genial! Jeje… nos alegra que te hayas metido en la historia! n.n muchas gracias por leernos! Esperamos tu prox review

**aiko1504:** Yo también amo a Kakeru TwT! Gravi…. Y siee! En todas las escenas en las que aparece Kakeru todo esta bien chistoso XD Este capitulo también lo estuvo ¿ne? Jaja… Kakeru salio demasiado n.n el es bien lindo XD! Y esa escena del tennis con Ryoma y Sakuno o,o pues, si estuvo tierna xD!.. jajaja y no te preocupes,.. que pondremos mucho de los sentimientos de Ryoma en los próximos capis, y pronto pondremos más cosas que harán Kakeru y Ann juntos x3! Gracias por tu review! Esperamos el próximo n.n

**-ivekag-:** Kyaa! Muchas gracias por apoyarnos con el fic! Y perdón por tardarnos tanto en actualizar, es que hemos estado demasiado ocupadas, y hibari no para de crear nuevos fics xD! … pero esperamos poder actualizar mas seguido! Para que no se pierda la historia, porque se pondrá más interesante!

**kaname-c:** Woo! Gracias por decirte nuestra lectora asegurada XD See! Lo del tennis fue mas o menos un abrazo… aunque solo para Sakuno y los lectores, porque Ryoma ni en cuenta XD Y sie! Espera un montón de cosas que harán Kakeru y Ann para reunir a ese par que… se odia XD aunque ya son 'amigos'! Gracias por tu review!

**Viridiana:** la mayoría? XD jajaja… puede ser O,o pero esto será algo diferente XD jaja.. solo espera y verás… aunque de todos modos falta mucho! Y pues.. Ryoma si es algo lento en esos asuntos del romance y bla bla, y Sakuno, no ,ella no es perfecta, solo que todos en la escuela la ven así… igual, mejoro mucho que como era antes.. aunque aun se siente algo insegura, como tu dices… pero por lo menos ya tiene confianza en si misma! Grax por leernos!

**Punxy: **perdón! Tu que nos dices que actualicemos rápido y nos tardamos una eternidad! Jaja.. pero nunca abandonaríamos le fic XD es solo ke hibari no para de crear nuevos fics! Y pues… debemos escribir juntas! Pero por fin traemos este capi! espero que te haya gustado, prometemos ir más rápido con las actualizaciones! Esperamos tu review!

**Neko-O:** gracias por tu review! Y holaa! Las dos te mandamos saludos XD! Jaja.. a nosotras tmbn nos encanta Kakeru… si sta loco, pero es muy lindo! y si… algun ida los juntaremos XD… y.. lo de.. yo Gravi haciendo un Ryosaku… no me lo preguntes… a veces pienso lo mismo, solo que esta historia me gusto y estos personajes se prestaron para ella… y a hibari le gusto… así ke decidí ayudarla en este fic Ryosaku… pero no creas… la tipa me cae mal xD!... en este fic es diferente porque su personalidad ha cambiado! Jeje.. pero iwal, gracias por leernos! Esperamos tu review!

**Sora Celes D'Rossette T.:** Woo! Feliz dia de los enamorados? Te juro que no tenía idea de hace cuanto que no actualizábamos el fic! Perdón por la tardanza! Y muchas gracias por leernos XD si! es bonito i relajante leer un fic cuando se vuelve de vacaciones, a mi me consta xD! Jajaja… bueno, esperamos tu prox review y ojala te haya gustado el capi!

**anni-fer:** Pues aquí te traemos otro capi! XD y quieres triángulos? Celos x.x? XD pues si! los tendrás! Pero esos vienen después! Asi ke se paciente! Nosotras esperamos ir más rápido con las actualizaciones, ya que este fic será algo largo… jeje y pues, Ann y Kakeru si se ven muy lindos juntos n,n! a mi me encanta kakeru xD! Jaja.. bueno ,esperamos tu próximo review!

**Kyaaaa! muchas gracias por sus reviews! de veras que nos animan a seguir escribiendo TwT! Estamos muy felices al saber que les gusta el fic! No les cuesta nada dejar su review! Y si hacen felices a dos escritoras XD Gravi y Hibari les agradecen su apoyo! ****Y trataremos de actualizar más seguido! **


	7. Mi lord?

**Gravi: Wizz! Volvimos!**

**Hibari: Hoi! Y esta vez no nos tardamos mucho! Nya!**

**Gravi: Es que queremos compensarles por lo de la vez pasada…**

**Hibari: Si.. fueron como dos meses sin actualizar!**

**Gravi: Q****ue bueno que no se olvidaron del fic! TwT**  
**  
Hibari: Pensaron que ya no íbamos a actualizar verdad?**

**Gravi: Jojojo! Nunca, tenemos demasiadas cosas preparadas! **

**Hibari: Bueno , paremos de hablar… aquí esta el fic!**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de __PoT__ no nos pertenecen… son originales de Konomi Takeshi! See… siempre decimos eso… pero es que nadie sabe la verdad… muahaha…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mi lord?**

Capitulo 6

El movimiento en el consejo estudiantil era mucho, o por lo menos más de lo normal, porque el baile se acercaba, mañana, sábado en la noche, sería el día, Nao ya tenía todo organizado, pero trataba de mantener el orden en el consejo, Tomoka y Sakuno ya tenían los adornos y todo el escenario con el que adornarían el salón principal, con ayuda de Kakeru, consiguieron todo lo necesario para que el salón pareciera un castillo, Kakeru tenía ya la música… y Ryoma… nuestro presidente… el sólo estaba sentado, tomando Ponta, después de todo, su obligación, la cual era elegir el tema del baile y aprenderse el vals, ya estaban hechas…

Oye Sakuno… -

Ah! que pasa… Ryoma-kun? - dijo la chica, aun no se acostumbraba a oír su nombre salir de la boca de Ryoma.

Kakeru nos llama, dijo que quiere anunciar algo – dijo Ryoma

Ah! si! – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a donde estaba Kakeru.

Hoy… si, hoy… es el último ensayo de el baile -

Dijo un chico con un semblante algo serio, pero juguetón, todos en la sala le prestaban atención.

Y como ya lo saben, el baile es medieval, así que debemos apegarnos al ambiente - proseguía Kakeru

Y que sugieres que hagamos? - pregunto Tomoka – ya tenemos los vestidos, y tenemos todo lo necesario para la decoración del salón… -

Pero hace falta más entrega! Así que ahora los hombres les dirán a las mujeres _mi lady_ y las mujeres les dirán _mi lord_ a sus parejas del baile, serán damas y caballeros. –

Y… es necesario? – preguntó Nao, al parecer no le agradaba la idea.

Si! Así parecerá mas medieval! - respondió Kakeru

Ah… -

Así que Ryoma-chan… hermanita… a ensayar! – dijo Kakeru

Si…- respondieron algo desanimados.

Ryoma se paró y caminó hacia a puerta – vamos Sakuno... –

La chica se paró y lo siguió…

Ya en el salón principal de la escuela Ryoma y Sakuno practicaban el baile, al parecer los dos ya se lo sabían de memoria, lo practicaron unas cuantas veces y decidieron tomar un descanso…

Sakuno no había dicho nada desde entonces, aunque ella sabía que ahora podía hablar con más confianza con Ryoma, después de todo, ya eran amigos… entonces se dispuso a hablar, recordando lo que les había indicado Kakeru hace unos momentos.

Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, pero aun le falta algo de práctica… _Mi lord_ – dijo Sakuno mirando a Ryoma.

_Mi lord? _Que rayos?... Ryoma no entendió porque tan repentinamente la chica lo llamó así, pero recordó las indicaciones de Kakeru… así que decidió seguirle el juego…

¿Acaso la dama se ríe de mi? – dijo Ryoma como si un príncipe hablara por sus labios.

La dama solo piensa que al caballero le falta algo de practica – dijo Sakuno tomando el papel de una princesa.

Pero este caballero ha practicado mucho – dijo Ryoma del mismo modo.

Si, eso lo se, pero yo pienso que debería ponerle más empeño - dijo Sakuno riendo.

No es eso, es solo que la dama no piensa igual que yo – dijo Ryoma

Pero el caballero sabe que lo que digo es cierto – le contestó

No, La dama se ha equivocado otra vez – contestó este

El caballero protesta demasiado –

El caballero no hace tal cosa – se defendió Ryoma

Yo creo que si - replicó ella

Yo creo que no - contestó el

Que si! -

Que no! -

Ryoma se levantó y alcanzó a Sakuno que había caminado hasta uno de los extremos del salón.

¿Acaso la dama huye de vuestro caballero? -

La dama solo se aleja para evitar problemas futuros... - dijo Sakuno_  
_  
¿Y que clase de problemas podría yo ocasionarle? – dijo Ryoma mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

Podríamos comenzar a pelear como solíamos hacer antes... -

Yo no deseo pelear contigo, _Mi lady_ – dijo Ryoma dejándose llevar por el juego.

Tampoco yo contigo, _Mi lord_ – contesto Sakuno algo feliz.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, los dos se miraron, se estaban dejando llevar por el momento…

¿Por qué antes siempre solíamos pelear? – preguntó ella

No lo se... - dijo él, aunque sabía perfectamente las razones, no las iba a olvidar.

Tal vez porque solíais ser un tonto con mi persona – dijo ella tratando de retomar el juego.  
_  
_¿Me habéis llamado tonto, _Mi lady_?-

De la boca dulce de una hermosa doncella nunca saldrían tales palabras... sin embargo, de la mía si - dijo Sakuno

Oh, vaya, vaya... a la doncella le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de un caballero -

Sakuno sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia el otro lado.

_Mi lord_... apuesto que no puede atraparme – dijo de manera juguetona.

Apuesto yo a que no puede escapar usted de mi_, Mi lady_ – dijo el persiguiéndola.

Sakuno no había corrido mucho cuando la fuerte, pero gentil, muñeca de Ryoma se ciño a su delicado brazo jalándola hacia el. Quedaron frente a frente, a un palmo de distancia podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro acelerarse lentamente, al notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, ambas sonrisas juguetonas desaparecieron para dar camino a una expresión mucho mas seria, se fueron acercando nuevamente...

Vaya, vaya… que están haciendo! -

Sakuno y Ryoma se separaron inmediatamente al oír la voz de una chica… estaban algo apenados, y Ryoma no entendía porque había echo todo eso… ¿cómo se había dejado llevar por un juego? Si no los hubieran sorprendido, ellos hubieran… ellos se habrían… no! Eso nunca, era muy pronto, Ryoma no podía arruinar todo así tan de repente, debía ir a paso lento para lograr conquistar a la chica sin levantar sospechas, después de todo ese era el objetivo… O será que en verdad Ryusaki le agradaba?... la verdad en el momento que estuvo con ella se dejo llevar totalmente por emociones desconocidas para él…

Lo siento! Interrumpo algo? – dijo Ann que al parecer había visto la escena junto con… alguien más…

Perfecto! Bravo! – dijo Kakeru aplaudiendo muy fuerte.

Que… que hacen aquí!? –dijo Sakuno algo sonrojada.

Kakeru quería ver como ensayaban, y veo que se lo toman muy enserio - dijo Ann

Si, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes! – grito Kakeru

Orgulloso ¿porque? – dijo Ryoma algo molesto, a la vez un poco apenado.

Su amor florece! – dijo Kakeru con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kakeru… no seas tan directo – dijo Ann

Directo en que! – gritó Sakuno – aquí el amor NO florece! –

Aquí el amor no existe! – dijo Ryoma

Ah… entonces me podrían explicar que fue todo esto? - Dijo Ann

Amistad, solo amistad… - dijo Sakuno

Ah! me da gusto de que sean _amigos_ - dijo Ann con una sonrisa.

Uhh! Muy buenos amigos! - dijo Kakeru feliz

Bueno… sólo te quería decir que Tomoka no tarda en llegar para ayudarte a decorar el salón, y yo vendré también en un rato para ayudar - dijo Ann

Ahora los dejamos para que sigan con su… _amistad - _dijo Kakeru con una sonrisa juguetona.

Vamos, Ann chan! –

Kakeru tomó de la mano a Ann y salieron juntos del salón principal para dejar que ellos terminaran su… _ensayo._

Eh… pues… supongo que… ya tenemos todo listo… verdad Ryoma-kun? - dijo Sakuno, sabiendo que ya no sería posible revivir ese hermoso momento medieval que vivió hace un rato con Ryoma…

Si… eso creo - dijo Ryoma volviendo a tener su expresión seria de siempre.

Bien, entonces, ya te puedes ir… ya dominamos el vals – dijo Sakuno

Está bien – dijo Ryoma tomando sus cosas, e iba a salir del salón cuando…

Ryoma-kun… - Sakuno lo llamó

Ryoma no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica.

Gracias por lo de hoy! – dijo Ryusaki animada.

Gracias por que? – dijo Ryoma sin entender el significado de las palabras de Sakuno.

Pues… porque... puede parecerte algo tonto, pero te agradezco porque hoy fuiste muy amable con migo, me divertí mucho con tigo hace un rato, me alegra mucho que seamos amigos - dijo Sakuno algo apenada.

Ah… de nada… - dijo Echizen

Nos vemos mañana… en el baile! – dijo la chica

Si, nos vemos… _mi lady _-

Dicho esto, el chico se marcho dejando a una sonrojada chica de trenzas en el salón, Sakuno no entendía bien a Ryoma, pero por lo menos sabía que todo cambiaría, ella se sentía muy feliz al lado de Ryoma, ahora que eran amigos todo sería perfecto, pero no tenía idea de porque se sentía tan feliz a su lado… ni de porque se sonrojaba tan fácil cuando estaba con él… esto era muy raro, pero se le hacia familiar, estos sentimientos ella ya los había sentido antes, pero no lo quería reconocer…

Y en un lugar no muy lejos de el salón…

Gracias por ayudarme Ann-chan! –

De nada, Kakeru… después de todo, era el plan – dijo la chica

Jeje, si, todo va bien, por si no lo notaste, ellos solos fueron los que se dejaron llevar! – dijo Kakeru emocionado

Tal vez si tenías razón y se gustan – dijo Ann

Si, yo siempre tengo la razón! –

A si?... Entonces explícame tu calificación de este examen, si tienes la razón en todo, porque reprobaste? – dijo Ann con una sonrisa triunfante y con intenciones de molestar a Kakeru.

Ah! eso… pues… eeeey! Donde lo encontraste! – gritó Kakeru

Kakeru… lo tiraste en el suelo… - dijo Ann

A... si?... no lo recuerdo! De todos modos, para que lo quiero en mi mochila! Es algo inservible! – dijo él

Bueno, en eso si tienes razón – dijo la chica

Si! Yo siempre… o por lo menos en cuestiones de la vida! –

Cuestiones de la vida? …no inventes... – dijo Ann

Yo soy un experto en el amor! -

Kakeru con un brazo rodeo a Ann por detrás del cuello y la acerco hacia él…

Yo tengo toda la razón – dijo Kakeru con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No lo creo… - dijo la chica

Ann volteó a ver a Kakeru y con su dedo índice tocó los labios de este, en el acto Kakeru se sonrojo notablemente y miró a Ann.

Tú aun no lo sientes – continuó la chica.

Que? – dijo este algo confundido y aun sonrojado.

Aun no te haz enamorado… – dijo guiñando el ojo.

Pues te digo una cosa! – dijo Kakeru

Que cosa?- respondió Ann

Tal vez… ya estoy enamorado! –

Dicho esto, Kakeru se fue en dirección contraria, y Ann se quedó mirándolo fijamente…

Enamorado? – se cuestionó la chica… y un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas.

Quién esta enamorado? – una voz algo chillona la desconcertó.

To-Tomoka… que haces aquí? – dijo Ann viendo a la amiga de Sakuno al lado de ella.

Pues voy al salón principal, debemos decorar, no?... tu también vas a ayudarnos? – dijo Tomoka

Eh! Si… vamos… -

Tomoka y Ann llegaron al salón principal donde ya las esperaba Sakuno, había varias cajas llenas de cosas elegantes para decorar, y material para que el salón quedara perfecto.

Ann-chan, Tomo-chan que bueno que llegaron! Estaba viendo todo lo que hay aquí… - dijo Sakuno

Hmm... Como lo decoraremos! No entiendo porque nos pusieron a hacer este trabajo! – dijo quejándose Tomoka.

Por lo general siempre son chicas las que se encargan de esto, así que esta bien que lo hagamos nosotras - dijo Ann

Espero que todo nos quede bien - dijo la chica de trenzas

Jeje, sin duda quedará perfecto, será el mejor baile de bienvenida – dijo Ann

Eso no lo dudes! – dijo Tomoka

Pero ya basta de plática! Porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo Ann

Si, si no nos apresuramos nunca terminaremos – dijo Sakuno

Yo quiero decorar el escenario! - dijo Tomoka

Porque? – preguntó Ann

Porque ahí estaré sentada yo! - dijo animada

A... si? – preguntó Ann

Si… Tomo-chan y Nao-kun serán los reyes del baile! – dijo Sakuno

Y tu, Sakuno-chan? -

Yo seré… la princesa - dijo esta

Oh… esta bien, entonces Tomoka... ve y decora el escenario… - dijo Ann

Si!- Tomoka tomo una de las cajas con adornos y se fue corriendo dispuesta a decorar el escenario.

Entonces Sakuno-chan, nosotras adornemos las escaleras, ya que por ahí bajara la princesa y su príncipe estará esperándola - dijo Ann

Ah! esta bien… - dijo Sakuno

Ann y Sakuno se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a poner unas cuantas rosas en los barandales.

Y tu príncipe será Ryoma? – dijo Ann

No es obvio?… cortesía de Kakeru – dijo Sakuno

No me vas a decir que tu no estas animada… -

Eh… yo? – dijo algo nerviosa atando una rosa en el barandal.

Si… por lo que vi hoy, dudo que no estés animada, estaban 'ensayando' muy bien! – dijo Ann

Este… yo sólo creo que nos tomamos los papeles muy enserio, aparte somos amigos, y los amigos se divierten juntos… es normal no? - dijo Sakuno nerviosa.

Si… muy normal… _mi lady_ – dijo con sarcasmo

No te burles! No lo repitas! Que Tomoka no te oiga! –dijo Sakuno tapándole la boca a Ann.

Jeje, no te preocupes… sólo quería revivir el momento, jaja – dijo Ann

Por cierto, quién será tu caballero? – preguntó Sakuno

El mío?... ah! será Kakeru – dijo Ann

Kakeru?- preguntó Sakuno algo sorprendida.

El mismo! – dijo Ann con una sonrisa.

Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente estas pasando mucho tiempo con él - dijo Sakuno

Ah! si, es que estamos haciendo un plan para… digo, es que me cae muy bien… jeje… - dijo Ann algo nerviosa sabiendo que estuvo a punto de cometer un error.

Y cuando te invitó? – pregunto Sakuno

Ayer... - dijo Ann

A si? –

Si… cuando tu ensayabas con Ryoma-

Ahh… que bueno que irás con él! Es muy buena persona, de seguro te lo pidió de una manera algo loca! - dijo la chica de trenzas.

No… cuando me lo pidió me dio una rosa, es lindo – dijo Ann

Jeje… si? - dijo ella colocando otra rosa.

Oigan! Están hablando mucho, hay que seguir! Más rápido! Debemos terminar este salón! – dijo Tomoka detrás de ellas.

Eh! Si, Tomo-chan tienes razón! – dijo Sakuno

Esta bien, decoremos! –dijo Ann

Después de varias horas de empeño, las chicas se pararon a mirar su creación… El salón había quedado esplendido, parecía un castillo medieval, las amplias escaleras estaban cubiertas por una alfombra roja y los barandales acompañados con grandes y hermosas rosas rojas.

Las mesas con manteles blancos como los que la realeza solía usar, y sillas alrededor de ellas con un listón color lavanda tras de ellas. La pista de baile era enorme y hermosa, el piso desde un principio era de mármol blanco, pero ahora a su alrededor tenía pequeñas luces que alumbrarían el salón el día del baile.

La mesa de banquete sería atendida por varios meseros que Kakeru contrató y la comida sería traída la noche del baile, dicha mesa para tan elegante banquete estaba adornada con varias rosas rojas y listones color lavanda.

El escenario sería el lugar para el rey y la reina, que en este caso serían Tomoka y Nao, había en medio dos tronos reales, eran color dorado con algunos adornos rojos y las rosas que no podían faltar en ni un lugar del salón. Y ahí, tras el escenario estaba la escenografía que fue echa por artistas, también contratados por Kakeru, dicha escenografía era de un castillo, ahora parecía que de veras estaban en uno.

Perfecto! – exclamó Tomoka – que lindo! –

Si... de veras nos quedo muy bien! admirémonos a nosotras mismas! – dijo Ann satisfecha con el trabajo que hicieron.

Si! Mañana todo será perfecto! – dijo Sakuno

Bueno, debemos irnos, ya anocheció… - dijo Ann

Y tengo hambre – dijo Tomoka

Si! es cierto!... sólo debo cerrar el salón - dijo Sakuno

Si… apaguemos las luces y salgamos para que puedas cerrarlo - dijo Ann

Si! -

Las chicas apagaron las luces del gran salón en el que mañana se efectuaría el baile de bienvenida y Sakuno lo cerró con la llave que le había confiado el director.

En el camino a sus casas…

Por cierto, quién escogió la música? – preguntó Ann

Kakeru contrató una orquesta! – dijo Tomoka

Kakeru contrato todo? – pregunto Ann con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

Pues… el se ofreció – dijo Sakuno

Es la primera vez que voy a un baile medieval! Mañana Kakeru nos mandara nuestros vestidos! – dijo emocionada Tomoka.

Si! el también me mandara mi vestido a mi… dijo que sería azul celeste… - dijo Ann

El mío morado! Ya que yo soy la morada! – exclamó Tomoka

Entonces… por deducción, el mío será rosa - dijo Sakuno

Si… eso creo yo también… Kakeru mando a hacer toda la vestimenta que usará el consejo estudiantil! Fue muy amable de su parte – dijo Tomoka - si que tiene dinero… -

Pero no actúa como si lo tuviera - dijo Sakuno

Si! Esa es una de las cosas que mas me agradan de él - dijo Ann

Tenemos suerte! Todas las demás chicas tuvieron que conseguir su vestido ellas solas!... jeje, será genial ver a toda la prepa con trajes y hermosos vestidos medievales! – dijo la chica de dos coletas.

Si! mañana en la noche será grandioso - dijo Ann

Eso espero… - dijo Sakuno

Las tres chicas siguieron su camino a casa, sin parar de hablar, sabían que mañana sería un gran día y debían madrugar…

**----TBC----**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hibari: Wii! Actualizamos muy rápido!**

**Gravi: Si! Y lo mejor es que desde el capítulo que sigue, empieza lo interesante!**

**Hibari: Y ya tenemos la mitad escrita!**

**Gravi: Si… así que la próxima actualización también será rápida!**

**Hibari: Dependiendo de sus reviews, yo creo que actualizaremos la próxima semana!... o esta misma… quién sabe…**

**Gravi: Espero que les haya gustado este capi! Aunque fue algo corto... demo, el próximo será mucho mas largo!**

**Hibari: Si! La verdad estuvo muy lindo! Hubo momento romántico!**

**Gravi: Ay.. ni tanto**

**Hibari: Tienes razón! Porque vienen muchos más! Muahaha!**

**Gravi: Si! Si!... ahora contestaremos sus reviews!**

**Suika Chrno:** Nee chan! Nos encantan tus reviews! También nos encanta que nos leas y estes al pendiente de la historia! jeje… y nosotras también amamos a Kakeru! Y te comprendo… yo Gravi no amo el Ryosaku… y aquí me tienen x3! Esperamos tu prox. review!

**-ivekag-**: Jeje… si! nos tardamos demasiado en actualizar! Pero esta vez, ya no!... aquí estamos… tratando de actualizar pronto! Así que estate al pendiente x3! Porque el próximo capi viene genial! Esperamos tu review!

**Slamina:** Nosotras también lo amamos! Es precioso! Y muy muy muy buen amigo! .. aunque si sabe como molestar a Ryoma x3! Jeje… y ya vez! Esta vez no nos tardamos en actualizar! Wiii! Y muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! x3! Lo estaremos esperando!

Aiko1504: hola! antes de contestar tu review!... TU!... tienes unos scans del manga Ryosaku? O algo así! Es que lei por ahiii que el chico pelirrojo que sale en los OVAS de pot estaba interesado en Sakuno… y que Ryoma se puso celoso? O algo así? Waooo! Tienes que mandárnoslos! Déjanos tu msn! Te agregamos!... ahora si… prosigamos con el review: Sii! Kakeru es un amor! Super tiernoo! Nosotras lo amamos!.. x3! Jeje …también nos dio risa ese capi! …jaja… la mariposa x3! El es bien lindo! Y molesta a Ryoma bien bonito! Sip, y el baile medieval va a estar muy bonito! Así que no te lo pierdas! Es el capi que viene! Esperamos tu review!

**Scooky:** que bien! una nueva lectora! Te agradesemos enormemente tu review! Realmente nos anima a seguir escribiendo! Que bueno que te guste como escribimos y que sea una de tus favoritas! Sip, como lo notaste, en este capi Ryoma y Sakuno ya son mas unidos…. Pero… aun les falta mucho! X3! Mada mada dane! Sip… jeje.. solo te digo que la cosa se va a poner interesante! Esperamos tu review!

**Viridiana**: Jeje.. x3! See! Kakeru es lo mejor!... y pues.. si se juntaran sería un caooos! Jaja.. con Momo y Eiji sempai x3! Jajaja…. Y el baile medieval estará lindo!.. x3! Y empieza lo más interesante!... jeje.. esperamos tu review!

**javiisi:** jaja..te gustan más Eiji y Syusuke? … Yo (gravi) prefiero a Ryoma, pero Hibari prefiere a Eiji xD! Jaja… y que bueno que te guste el fic! Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo y que no te olvides de mandarnos reviews… y si, Sakuno es algo torpe… jeje… cae ante Ryoma..pero, quien se resistiría? X3! Weno! Esperamos tu review!

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...:** jaja.. see! Desde el día de los enamorados que no actualizábamos! X.x! que horror! XD! Pero ya vez! Este capi lo trajimos temprano! Jeje…. Y pues…Sakuno tuvo que cambiar para tratar de olvidar algo que la hacia sufrir… pero pronto volverá la tierna Sakuno Ryusaki x3! Esperamos tu review!

**Yami Natasha**: Sip, esta bien, Tezuka es tuyo, yo quiero a Ryoma (gravi) y Hibari se queda con Eiji x3! Jaja… oyee! Gracias por leernos! No importa que no nos leyeras desde el principio…pero si esperamos que nos mandes reviews en los demás capis! Jeje… sip, nosotras también amamos a Kakeru!... x3! Esperamos tu review!

**Bueno! …jeje.. les avisamos que el capitulo 7! El baile medieval Ya casi esta completo! Así que esperen la actualización muy rapido! Todo depende de sus reviews! Muchas gracias por leernos! A nosotras nos hace muy felices leer sus reviews! ****Gracias por su apoyo! Y..dejen reviews! x3**


	8. El dolor de amar

**Hibari: Hoi Hoi! Hemos vueltoo!**

**Gravi: Esta vez con un capi mas que emocionante!**

**Hibari: jeje.. estamos actualizando muy rápido, de todos modos, aun falta mucho para que termine el fic**

**Ryoma: Mada Mada dane**

**Gravi: Ryoma! Kyaaaa**

**Hibari: Ey! Tu con que derecho llegas a decir eso!**

**Ryoma: … (se va)**

**Hibari: Aaaah! Espera! Vuelve aca! (se va persiguiendolo)**

**Gravi: …¬¬… Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, quiero darle créditos a mi amiga Angel Terra que escribe fics en Yu-gi-oh!**

**Todos: porque o.o?**

**Gravi: Porque nos ayudo mucho con este capitulo, en especial en la parte del vals! Muchas gracias Terra-chan!**

**Hibari: (llega de repente) si! Gracias! Te lo agradecemos mucho!**

**Gravi: Ahora si, disclaimer….**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de PoT no nos pertenecen!… son originales de Konomi Takeshi! Si si si… lo mismo de siempre…. Ya nos estamos acostumbrando a decirlo, no nos duele tanto como antes!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El dolor de amar**

Capítulo 7

Es hermoso… -

Decía una chica de dos trenzas para si misma, mirando su vestido que acababa de ser enviado en una limusina, ella se sorprendió al verla, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver aquel hermoso vestido que usaría en el baile, tal y como lo predijo, era rosa, tenía algunos detalles blancos, era tal y como los vestidos medievales, no se imaginaba a ella con un vestido así...

El día había transcurrido mucho más lento que de costumbre, despertó e hizo lo que comúnmente hace los sábados, estaba algo nerviosa, esperaba que todo saliera bien, y porque no? Si ella y Ryoma habían ensayado mucho estos últimos días

_My lady_… - susurró Sakuno recordando como la había llamado Ryoma en su último ensayo…

No tenía idea de cómo habían empezado con ese juego… pero ella la paso sumamente bien, estaba muy feliz compartiendo ese momento con Ryoma…

Y… al final… que era Ryoma para ella?..la persona a la que quieres que sea feliz de cualquier manera, que quieres que esté y te gusta cuando esta a tu lado todo el tiempo…

El... es una persona muy especial para mi…. – dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose a la ducha, porque en unas cuantas horas tendría que estar lista para ir al baile.

No podía creer que su amistad con Ryoma creciera tan rápido, y eso que antes siempre peleaban, pero nunca lo odió… no, nunca, y eso es algo de lo que se dio cuenta hace poco.

Al salir de la ducha Sakuno comenzó arreglarse, se sentó en el peinador y se maquilló un poco, nunca le gusto como se veía su cara con tanto maquillaje, se veía mucho mejor como ella misma….

Cepillo su cabello… y entonces lo vio, …su vestido, era la hora de ponérselo… se lo comenzó a poner con suma delicadeza para no dañarlo… después se colocó los guantes y para el toque final, la corona, una corona digna de una princesa.

Miró unos segundos su cabello, se veía muy bien con el cabello suelto, pero algo la impulsó a hacerse sus típicas trenzas, y así lo hizo…. Sonrió para si misma y se paró frente a su espejo, ella tenía un hermoso y gran espejo en su habitación… le gustaba mirarse en el… ya que aparte de mostrarle como se veía, le mostraba como se sentía…

Y lo que vio en el espejo fue su imagen, parecía una hermosa princesa… su rostro denotaba alegría y dulzura…y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… nada, absolutamente nada… arruinaría esa imagen…

De pronto se oyó el timbre…. Había llegado la hora

Llego la hora… - dicho esto bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre

Sakuno… te ves preciosa… - dijo su mamá mirándola con ternura –Ya llegaron por ti… -

Gracias mamá…. – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta

Tu amiga Ann te iba a llevar al baile, no?... – preguntó la sra. Ryusaki

Si… - dijo la chica

Y porque no te lleva el chico que será tu pareja…? – pregunto su mamá

Ah… pues, Kakeru dijo que Ryoma no debía verme hasta que llegara la hora del vals… - explicó Sakuno

Pues… Ryoma se llevará una gran sorpresa, te ves preciosa, hija… -

Gracias de nuevo mamá… es hora de irme… -

Suerte Sakuno! – le dijo su mamá despidiéndose de ella

Nos vemos mamá! – dijo Sakuno

La chica de dos trenzas salió de su casa para encontrarse con una sonriente Ann que venía en una limusina

Ann-chan!... Y esto? – preguntó algo asombrada

Que pensabas? Que Kakeru dejaría que su pareja y la princesa llegaran a pie al vals? Jojo! Obvio que no… nos contrató una limusina! Entra!... – dijo Ann

Eh… esta bien… - dijo Sakuno con una gotita resbalando por su nuca

Ann-chan! Te ves muy bien! – dijo Sakuno entrando a la limusina

No mejor que tu Sakuno-chan!... Adoro tu vestido… -

Jeje… -

Bien… en marcha! Es hora de ir a nuestro baile medieval…! – exclamó Ann

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron al salón principal… ya había gente ahí…. la fiesta también sería afuera, en los jardines de la escuela, porque iría toda la preparatoria… necesitarían mucho espacio

Entro al salón principal y fueron recibidas por unos alumnos vestidos como soldados de la realeza… Sakuno y Ann estaban maravilladas por la elegancia de todo… iban entrando muy tranquilas cuando de pronto escucharon algo, eran unos pasos….no eran de una persona, más bien parecían los de un…

Es un caballo! – grito Sakuno escondiéndose detrás de Ann

Un caballo negro, con su caballero negro…! – dijo un chico con un traje muy elegante… de caballero negro

Ka-Kakeru… - dijo Sakuno

Ah! como se te ocurre traer un caballo al salón principal! – dijo Ann

Es un caballo negro Ann-chan! – corrigió Kakeru

El color no importa… - dijo Ann

Claro que importa! Si no, no sería el caballero negro con su caballo negro! – dijo feliz

Claro… lo que digas… -

Una rosa para la bella dama… - dijo caballerosamente Kakeru ofreciéndole una rosa a Ann

Gracias... – dijo la chica tomando la rosa con una sonrisa

Ah! Hermanita! Te ves muy linda! – dijo Kakeru

Gracias Kakeru- dijo Sakuno – etto… donde esta Ryoma-kun? –

Oh! No, no, no te lo diré! El no puede verte hasta que sea la hora de su vals! Así que.. tu tendrás que irte arriba y esperar ahí hasta que yo anuncie el vals, solo tenemos que esperar a que todos los demás lleguen, ya faltan pocos-

Esta bien… - dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras y entrando por las puertas para esperar

Tomoka y Nao ya se encontraban ahí desde hace un rato y estaban recibiendo invitados, pero Kakeru les indico que ya era hora de que se sentaran en sus tronos, y así lo hicieron

En poco tiempo, el salón ya estaba repleto de personas, por fin había llegado la hora, Kakeru llamó a Ryoma y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones….

Kakeru subió al escenario y anunció que el baile daría comienzo con un vals de el príncipe y la princesa.

Tras el anuncio de Kakeru, todo el público, incluyendo al rey y a la reina, miraron hacia las escaleras, que eran amplias y cubiertas por una fina alfombra roja y adornos de rosas rojas, unos soldados abrieron una gran puerta de marfil de la cual salió la princesa Sakuno y comenzó a bajar elegante y lentamente las escaleras

Sakuno estaba maravillosamente hermosa, con su magnífico cuello de marfil, sus grandes ojos rojizos como las rosas que la rodeaban y sus espesas trenzas de color castaño como la madera de sauce.

Su vestido era el más hermoso e impresionante de todos. Luciendo sus más preciosas esmeraldas, y la corona más hermosa, ella iba vestida con la tela más fina de todas; con escote lleno de diamantes y encajes de rubies, un adorable moño color lavanda con sus listones colgando detrás de la espalda, que hacían juego con el color rosa pálido de sus telas. Llevaba unos hermosos guantes de seda, blancos como las perlas del mar y el mármol que cubría el piso. Todo lo demás parecía repentinamente opacado bajo la radiante presencia de Sakuno con su vestido largo y grueso.

Y ahí estaba, justo frente a ella su príncipe, Ryoma. En medio de la pista de baile con su apuesto traje de gala. Tendió su mano caballerosamente para tomar la de Sakuno. Ella avanzó con paso sutil y digno de una princesa, siempre con su cuello y postura en alto.

Se detuvo frente a Ryoma, sonriendo, y en el acto llevó una de sus manos hasta sus trenzas, y desató delicadamente los listones que las sujetaban, dejándolas volar al aire y soltando su hermoso cabello con un ágil movimiento de su cabeza y cuello, en medio de el asombro de todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron en una sorpresa disimulada, y no dejo de pronunciar más esa sonrisa de satisfacción, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, tan leve, que nadie lo notó. Tan pronto fueron apagados los murmullos de los demás, Sakuno miró nuevamente a Ryoma y sonrió más pronunciadamente. Posó su mano sobre la que le tenía tendida Ryoma, en señal de aceptación a la pieza.

Sonriendo complacido el chico besó con afecto y sutileza la delicada mano de Sakuno. Acto seguido, puso una mano sobre su cintura, la otra sujetando suavemente la de Sakuno; y ella posando su mano sobre su hombro, y empezaron a bailar.

La gente miraba enternecida los suaves pasos de los dos jóvenes, murmurando para sí que no habían visto nunca más bonita pareja, a pesar de no serlo. Eran más que hermosos, y más que nada eran felices, y más lo era Sakuno, quien su corazón se regocijaba más que el de nadie por la alegría de tener al príncipe de sus sueños bailando esa pieza de vals con ella.

Que daría cualquier chica por estar en esos momentos en su lugar, bailando con el chico más apuesto de el campus? Cerraba sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño... Y se veía a ella misma en un campo de primavera, con miles de pétalos bañando el aire con su perfume, y el algodón de las nubes de azúcar bañando su rostro de dulce; sintiéndose volar con los ángeles del cielo entre mares y océanos, tocando suavemente el agua fresca con sus dedos; con la brisa del día besando su rostro, y el viento que hacía ondear su vestido tan fino y traslucido como el cristal, con cada vuelta llena de gracia y digna de una bailarina, rozando el agua de la vida con cada paso veloz que daba, y teniendo frente a sus ojos las más hermosas estrellas doradas resplandeciendo de luz

Abrió los ojos, y como quien despierta de un sueño, ella de igual manera se encontró nuevamente en el salón. La primavera, las flores, las nubes, los ángeles... todo había desaparecido; pero aún se encontraban esas estrellas doradas resplandeciendo más que nunca frente a sus ojos, sonriéndole abiertamente; nada podía complacer más a Sakuno, y contemplando los ojos dorados de Ryoma una vez más, ella también le sonrió.

Los pasos estaban muy bien coordinados, al parecer esos ensayos valieron la pena, puesto a que los dos bailaban a la perfección.

Ryoma tomó delicadamente una mano de Sakuno y esta dio una elegante vuelta. La chica tomó uno de los extremos de su fino y hermoso vestido, y con elegancia comenzaron a moverse hacia delante y atrás al mismo tiempo que iban dando lentos giros juntos, entonces la canción se alentó un poco y comenzaron los pasos simples, adelante… atrás, Ryoma tomó por una mano a Sakuno y esta volvió a tomar un extremo de su vestido y se dio una vuelta.

Sakuno le dio la espalda a Ryoma, el se acercó mas a ella y la rodeo, tomo sus manos y las cruzó quedando entrelazadas con las de él, y ahora estaban a un lado y al otro, Sakuno cerró los ojos por un momento se sentía que estaba en el cielo.

Que bien lo hace usted _mi lady_ – le murmuro Ryoma al oído

Sakuno se sonrojo ante el comentario de el príncipe – Usted también lo hace muy bien _mi lord_ – le contesto Sakuno aun con los ojos cerrados

En ese momento Ryoma le dio una vuelta a Sakuno para que quedaran frente a frente y continuar con su vals, que pronto terminaría…

Al mismo tiempo que bailaban, Sakuno cuando tenía la oportunidad miraba a Ryoma, esos ojos… le gustaba mucho la mirada de Ryoma cuando la veía…, y se sentía protegida bailando en sus brazos. Ryoma tomó por la cintura a la chica, para luego en un ágil movimiento separarse… pero aún sin soltarla de la mano…

En eso la música término, Ryoma hizo una caravana ante Sakuno y besó su mano con dulzura, ellos dos estaban frente a frente con postura firme, digna de la realeza, Ryoma miró a Sakuno y con delicadeza soltó su mano, para dar paso a una reverencia ante la princesa, Sakuno lo miró tiernamente y tomó las orillas de su vestido, para también hacer una caravana digna de una princesa…. Y así… su vals terminó.

Aplausos y gritos e oían entre la multitud… todos quedaron maravillados, sin duda, la apertura del baile fue todo un éxito, Ryoma y Sakuno de veras parecían de la realeza… y… por alguna extraña razón, aunque el vals y la música hubieran terminado, ellos seguían mirándose.

Que comience el baile! – dijo Kakeru, tomando el micrófono

Esa voz familiar los devolvió a la realidad, cierto, el baile tenía que comenzar, después de todo era una fiesta, y todos debían divertirse. En poco tiempo demás parejas de jóvenes se unieron al festejo, con los chicos tomando de la mano con cierta altivez a las invitadas mientras ellas caminaban con gracia y el cuello en alto hasta la pista de baile, llenándolo de rápidos giros de las parejas que se sujetaban como en un abrazo, sosteniéndose de las manos y la cintura. El rey Nao y la reina Tomoka comenzaron a bailar, al igual que Kakeru y Ann.

Lo hiciste muy bien Ryoma-kun- dijo Sakuno

Tu también… - le respondió

Oye… voy por un poco de ponche… quieres? – le ofreció Sakuno

No…gracias –

Esta bien… - dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la mesa de el banquete.

La fiesta siguió… definitivamente todo después de eso fue relajo y baile, todos se estaban divirtiendo, había demasiada bebida, Sakuno no podía creer que los de sexto semestre hubieran traído tantas bebidas, mucho vino y licor… que no se dan cuenta de que muchos de los que estaban ahí apenas estaban en primer o segundo semestre? Como era su caso… lo bueno es que ella no bebía

Ryoma se estaba sintiendo asfixiado… había demasiada gente alrededor de él… tenía que salir al jardín para tomar un poco de aire, mientras se dirigía hacia aya se puso a pensar en su comportamiento, porque de pronto era tan amable con Ryusaki?... se estaba volviendo muy débil, no debía bajar la guardia. Salio de el salón y vio el jardín, pero para su desgracia también estaba lleno de gente… así que estaba decidido a volver a entrar cuando…

Ey! Lindo! –

Una chica mucho más grande que el, al parecer de unos veinte años…. lo llamaba… con una botella en su mano….

Y mientras, adentro del salón…

Han visto a Ryoma?- preguntó Sakuno a sus amigos

Pues… lo vi dirigiéndose afuera - dijo su amiga Tomoka mirándola

Ah! se salió del salón?- pregunto la chica

Si… esta afuera… recuerda! La fiesta también esta en los jardines- dijo Tomoka

Si… pero ahí solo están los chicos de otros cemestres … por eso nosotros nos quedamos acá - dijo Sakuno

Jeje.. Sakuno chan, no te preocupes tanto!.. solo salió unos momentos!- dijo Ann

Si… eso creo, pero voy a buscarlo… - dijo Sakuno

Caminó y salió del salón, se dirigió al jardín cuando a lo lejos pudo ver un espectáculo poco agradable para ella.

Era Ryoma… su corazón se emocionó por un momento, pero luego palideció al ver que no se encontraba solo, si no con un gran grupo de hermosas chicas con vestidos medievales muy hermosos, y por cierto, mayores que el… y todas ellas andaban coqueteándole, abrazándolo y muy…muy pegadas a el, Sakuno se enfureció en esos momentos, esas chicas!... quien se creían que eran?... Porque no se iban y lo dejaban solo? Pero claro… ellas no eran torpes, viendo a un chico así de lindo y solo… quien no se le iba a acercar?...

Pero ya verían de lo que era capaz. Dudo un poco pero en fin, ese sentimiento de desafío la llevó a hacer eso, caminando hacia ellas para quedársele viendo a Ryoma cara a cara , claro, sin una expresión molesta, si no una normal, tampoco quería que la viera como si estuviera enfadada, aunque en verdad era así como se sentía.

Ryoma… - dijo Sakuno

Ella apareció frente a Ryoma, este reaccionó un tanto sorprendido, pero sin soltarse del agarre de las chicas.

Entre ellas se escuchaba que murmuraban algo. Sakuno se sintió un poco incómoda por como la miraban.

Ah… Hola Sakuno, que tal? – dijo Ryoma con toda la normalidad del mundo

Que tal? Eso era todo? Sakuno estaba que no podía contenerse a si misma, con que facilidad y simpleza le respondía de esa manera? Entonces Sakuno lo acepto... estaba celosa, y mucho… Ella sabía que Ryoma no era suyo, pero no podía verlo rodeado de esas chicas… Y pareciera que a Ryoma no le importaba su presencia allí… de pronto se sintió un tanto lastimada, sin embargo su cara aparentaba comenzar a molestarse.. Entonces le respondió

Bien… solo pasaba para ver como iba la fiesta por acá afuera.. – dijo ella

Ah.. – dijo el

Una de las chicas le había comenzado a hacer cosquillas en el cuello, aaaaayy! Pero que se había creído esa?

Oye… pensé que ibas a estar con Kakeru y los demás…- dijo Ryoma

Pese a que Ryoma no parecía tomar mucha atención a lo que decía por todo ese coqueteo provocador y descarado de esas intrusas, decidió responderle.

Si estoy con ellos… es solo que salí un rato… - dijo Sakuno

Ah…- dijo Ryoma

Pero Sakuno se sorprendió mucho al ver que Ryoma le dio una sonrisa extraña, al parecer el había bebido también, eso era algo de lo que Sakuno estaba casi segura… en todo caso mejor, al menos contaba de que esa actitud era propia del alcohol y no de un cambio hacia ella como amiga.

Oye… tu eres Ryusaki verdad? Sakuno Ryusaki, la chica que acaba de bailar con Ryoma verdad? –

Una de las chicas abrazadas a Ryoma le dirigió la palabra….

Si… yo soy… - respondió secamente

Ella es Sakuno…! –

Un risueño Ryoma le quitó las palabras de la boca, de veras que estaba ebrio… el no era así...

Ya…. – dijo Ryoma safándose de los brazos de las chicas – mejor vamos adentro, que aquí ya se puso aburrido… -

Si! a bailar! Vamos a bailar! – grito una de las chicas

Sii! Vamos! – dijo otra de ellas

Y entonces las chicas comenzaron a movilizarse, y junto con Ryoma comenzaron a entrar al salón…

Vienes niña? – dijo una de las chicas que no se soltaba del brazo de Ryoma

No…- dijo Sakuno ya fastidiada

No quieres ir? Vamos, no seas aburrida… vamos a divertirnos! – le insistió la chica jalándola del brazo.. Sakuno trataba de safarse, pero no podía… literalmente, la estaban arrastrando.

E-esperen! De veras! No quiero ir! – decía Sakuno aun tratando de soltarse del agarre

De pronto fue escuchada por Ryoma que ahora más custodiado por chicas volteó a verla.

Si quieres venir ven… si no, no… - dijo Ryoma

Ehh? No hablaras enserio, esta chiquilla tiene que aprender a divertirse!.. ella viene si o si! – dijo la chica que tanto insistía

Pero si ella no quiere venir no la obliguen… que dices Ryusaki? – dijo Ryoma

'Ryusaki'… la había llamado por su apellido, como lo hacia antes, y con esa seriedad… ahora si el corazón se le había echo un nudo doloroso.. nunca antes se había sentido tan "de sobra", porque parecía que Ryoma prefería irse a divertir, y ella solo lo estaba reteniendo…. Eso quiere decir que… le aburría estar con ella? Una gran tristeza y decepción se le notó en la cara, sin embargo Ryoma no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de seguir su rumbo al salón.

Eh.. n-no gracias, tengo que… quedarme con mis amigos, seguro querrán irse luego… y tengo que ayudarlos… - dijo Sakuno quien apenas podía hablar

Esta bien, entonces nos vemos-

Y así, sin más que decir, Ryoma se marchó entre risas y coqueteos con el gran grupo de chicas, quedándose Sakuno atrás y mirando como se alejaban cada vez más. El corazón de Sakuno estaba tan dolido ahora que… hasta le dieron ganas de llorar…

Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos mientras trataba de moverse para evitar que alguien la viera, pero es que se sentía tan dolida…

Dolida por los ojos con los que la miró Ryoma, dolida por haber sido ignorada por esa persona tan especial para ella.

Sonrió amargamente, y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, sin despedirse de nadie…

Porque se sentía tan destrozada? Que era Ryoma para ella?... era la persona que con solo mirarla la hacia sentir feliz y ver el cielo, le gustaba cuando el estaba a su lado… El era la persona que decía odiar… pero … en realidad nunca dejo de amar, si… ella sentía amor… se había enamorado de Ryoma, otra vez… lo había sospechado desde antes, pero no quiso admitirlo, para no lastimarse a si misma…

Claro, ella que ya se había olvidado como se sufría cuando se está enamorado…ya casi no se acordaba como se sentía ser rechazado por la persona a la que uno ama, y era mejor no hacerlo, porque se sentía horrible, sin vida, sin fantasías…de alguna manera, la bajaba de esa nube de ilusión en que estaba.

Esta noche, que al parecer sería la mejor de su vida… fue la peor de todas, fue la chica más feliz bailando en los brazos de Ryoma… y todo se esfumó en tan solo unos instantes…

Finalmente después de tanto caminar, llego a su casa, exhausta y todavía con ese dolor en el corazón, no tenía ganas de nada, así que con las mismas pensó meterse a la cama y dormir… pero algo la detuvo… ahí.. en su habitación, estaba ese espejo, si… el gran espejo en el que se había visto antes de ir a la fiesta, con su hermoso vestido y muy feliz, y que ahora era diferente, su reflejo cambió totalmente, traía el mismo vestido…. pero ahora no se veía radiante como antes, se veía triste, melancólica, decepcionada, destrozada…

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakuno, se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a llorar…

Porque a mi… - decía entre sollozos la chica…

Sin quitarse el vestido se recostó en su cama…. Y cubrió su rostro con la almohada… que ahora estaba empapada con lagrimas de la chica… no paraba de llorar y sollozar… era un llanto amargo…. Su amor del pasado, al que decía odiar y haberse olvidado de el…. Nunca se fue… nunca,…siempre estuvo en su corazón,y ella misma lo retenía ahí… y ahora, había dejado escapar todos esos sentimientos… si…estaba segura… estaba enamorada de Ryoma, y nunca había dejado de estarlo

Porque… - se repetía a ella misma entre llanto….

La chica se acurrucó en su cama…. Y abrazo con fuerza… y cerró sus ojos aun llenos de lagrimas…. con esa sensación deseo contenido, de amor.

_---TBC---_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gravi: Un minuto de silencio…**

**(… 3…2….1…)**

**Hibari: Bien.. que les pareció…? Les gustó el vals?**

**Gravi: La verdad el vals estuvo muy lindo! **

**Hibari: Y se revelaron los sentimientos de Sakuno**

**Gravi: Pero ya ven, el amor puede doler, y ahora Sakuno esta sufriendo**

**Hibari: Saben quien es el único que puede hacer que vuelva su felicidad?**

**Gravi: wao.. eso implica Ryosaku**

**Hibari: jojo.. esperen el siguiente capi para ver que pasa!**

**Gravi: Ahora contestaremos sus reviews!... **

**Yami Natasha:** Hola! Gracias por tu review…. Jeje… pues si, Ryoma y Sakuno CASI se besan, pero no! Para eso tendrás que esperar! Jojojo! Pues.. como verán las cosas en este capítulo no quedaron muy bien, pobre Sakuno… pero no te preocupes! Esto solo lo hace más interesante!... jeje… muchas cosas van a pasar…. Y para el beso… espéralo… algún día llegara! Esperamos tu review!.

**clea everlasting:** Kyaa… no te apures, que aca tampoco hacen bailes…. Y mucho menos medievales, pero sería lindo! jeje.. espero que te haya gustado la parte del vals, a nosotras nos encantó, pero ya ves… al final no todo salió como Sakuno lo esperaba!... esperamos tu siguiente review!

**dokuro chan:** Hola! Gracias por felicitarnos! Wiii… jeje… ya vez, actualizamos pronto, es que mientras más reviews, mas rapido actualizamos! … jeje.. espero que te haya gustado la parte del vals!... y pues… no todo salio bien entre Ryoma y Sakuno.. pero es que eso era necesario para lo que sigue! Esperamos tu review!

**Scooky:** A nosotras también nos encantó la parte de el juego medieval de Sakuno y Ryoma, estuvo muy tierna, y CASI se besan, pero no, aun falta para eso, Y pues… a Ryoma aun no le gusta Sakuno… esta muy confuso y bla bla bla, pero ya vez, Sakuno esta enamorada de el… ahora.. que pasará? De todos modos, al fic le queda mucho camino por delante! Espero que te haya gustado el vals… fue una escena muy bonita…. Aunque el final del capitulo este algo triste! Jeje.. esperamos tu review¿eh?

**Slamina:** que se sabría la verdad? Jajaja… mada mada dane, exacto… aun falta mucho para que se sepa la verdad…. Así que tu no te preocupes, que muchos momentos Ryosaku vienen! Jejeje… y para el beso, tendrás que esperar… y ya ves! No nos tardamos tanto en actualizar! Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Viridiana:** Tomoka te cae mal? Pues en nuestro fic desde que Ryoma la rechazo, a ella no le importa mucho o.o! aunque si es muy gritona, y pues, espero que te haya gustado el vals! Y si… a nosotras nos agrada la pareja Ann y Kakeru! Esperamos tu review

**Aiko1504:** Kakeru se pudre en plata? … pues.. no te lo niego, es verdad!... pero es bien lindo!... y la parte de MI LORD y MI LADY estuvo muy tierna, a nosotras también nos gustó mucho! Pero para el beso tendrás que esperar! Solo se paciente, pero no odies a Kakeru! El ser precioso y quiere que Sakuno y Ryoma queden juntos! demo, romance momo y kakeru… no xD! Eso nunca se nos paso por la cabeza! Jaja… que bueno que te guste la historia! y espero que te guste la escena del vals, que es muy linda!... aunque el final del capi esta algo triste… oye oye! Muchas gracias por los scans! Hibari me los enseño xD!... Gravi… Y esperamos tu review!

**-ivekag-:** Hola! pues aquí esta el capi, ya vez, actualizamos pronto! Espero que te haya gustado este capi! y tmbn la escena del vals! xD! … jeje…. Gracias por siempre mandarnos tu review! Nos anima aunque este cortito! Esperamos tu review!

**anni-fer: **Te gusto la imaginación nuestra?... pues es que esa escena estuvo muy tierna!... jeje.. .que bueno que te gustó… y pues si! la pareja de Kakeru y Ann es linda… y esos dos tomarán parte en momentos decisivos de el romance de Ryoma y Sakuno! Jeje… el capi termino algo triste, pero no te preocupes, que habrá mucho Ryosaku!

**Sora Celes D'Rossette T:** Fuertes declaraciones? Se te hace xD?..jajaj… eso que no te esperas todo lo que viene! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! y la escena del vals! Y grax por apoyar a la pareja Ann y Kakeru! x3! ….esperamos tu review!

**Suika Elric:** Nee chan! Tu super review no podia faltar! Como que casi te enamoras de ryoma con lo de MI LORD y MI LADY!... O.O mi te mata! X3… nee.. no te mato por ser mi nee chan!...pero sabes k soe capas de muxas cosas… jeje y recuerda… Edo-kun es tu caballero! Gracias por apoyarnos! Esperamos tu proximo review! Y grax por dedicarme ese posdata!.. te apoyo! Y tu lo sabes.. demo, no es muy bueno comenzar a decir esas cosas en un fic ryosaku xD! Jajaa… nos leemos nee chan!

**Bueno, pronto prometemos traerles el siguiente capi! jeje… todo se pondrá mas interesante! Prometemos tratar de actualizas lo mas rapido posible, pero eso también depende de sus reviews! que son los que nos motivan a escribir! Muchas gracias a todos nuestros lectores! Porfavor! Manden sus reviews! x3**


	9. Bajo la Lluvia

**Gravi: Hola!**

**Hibari: Jejej pues ya les traemos el capi 8 n,n!**

**Gravi: Sip, creo que este es el mas largo O,o que hemos escrito**

**Hibari: jeje esperamos que les guste!**

**Ryoma: Mada mada dane**

**Gravi: Ryoma! Kyaaa!**

**Hibari: Otra vez tu ò.ó! pero esta vez no te me escapas! –se va corriendo detrás de Ryoma- **

**Gravi: jeje creo que se enojo o,o… bueno ahora el disclaimer**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de PoT no nos pertenecen!… son originales de Konomi Takeshi! Si si si… lo mismo de siempre…. Ya nos estamos acostumbrando a decirlo, no nos duele tanto como antes!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bajo la Lluvia**

Capítulo 8

Sakuno abría los ojos lentamente desde su cama con algo de pesadez, acurrucándose más entre las sábanas, no quería levantarse, estaba abrazada de su almohada.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y decidió levantarse, se levantó de la cama y vio que su vestido estaba arruinado, definitivamente la princesa Sakuno ya no existía, no debió haberse dormido con el vestido puesto.

Todavía con cara de dormida y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar la noche anterior, caminó poco a poco para abrir su cortina con lo que el sol terminó por abrirle los ojos por completo…

Mejor me quito esto… - dijo Sakuno refiriéndose al vestido y encaminándose a tomar una ducha.

Cuando acabó se puso su pijama, después de todo era domingo y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba así de deprimida…

Bajo las escaleras y miro a su alrededor, al parecer no había nadie en casa, y vio una notita de su mamá que decía que volvería en unas horas. Estaba dispuesta a regresar a su habitación cuando escuchó que sonó el timbre, quien podía ser?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió….

Sakuno… -

Ann-chan, que te trae por aquí? – preguntó Sakuno

Puedo pasar? –

Ah! si, claro! – dijo Sakuno guiando a su amiga a su habitación – pasa Ann, aunque esta algo desordenada… - se disculpó

Si, gracias, no importa – Ann hizo una pausa - Oye, vengo a preguntarte algo…-

Que sucede?- preguntó Sakuno

Que fue lo que te pasó ayer…? -

Eh… de que hablas? –

De repente te desapareciste del lugar! – dijo Ann

Ah… eso… -

Haz estado llorando… - Ann la miro a los ojos

Sakuno no hizo más que bajar la mirada y no respondió, se acomodó sentándose en su cama cruzando las piernas, luego se dejó hundirse entre su pijama mientras bajaba la cabeza entre sus hombros…

Es que ayer que fuiste a buscar a Ryoma, te tardaste mucho y no volviste, nos tenías preocupados a mi y a los chicos y te fuimos a buscar, pero no estabas – dijo Ann sentándose a su lado

No paso nada… - dijo Sakuno

No es verdad, te vez muy triste… -

Ann…- dijo Sakuno mirándola a los ojos

Puedes confiar en mí, de verdad… - dijo su amiga

Ann le terminó por dar una sonrisa, lo que le proporcionó un sentimiento de confianza, seguridad de que, fuera lo que fuera, su amiga la entendería…

Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa, Ann era una de sus mejores amigas y siempre le contaría todo lo que le pasara

Pues si… ayer paso algo… bueno… no es exactamente un problema, es solo que…bueno….el y yo….- comenzó a explicar Sakuno

El…?-

S–si…el, Ry…Ryoma –

Ah…¿qué con Ryoma? – preguntó Ann ya haciéndose una idea

Es un problema que tengo con el, con Ryoma, aunque tal vez no sea un problema, tal vez yo soy una exagerada…– Sakuno trataba de explicarle

No lo sabré si no me explicas, Pasó… algo entre ustedes? –

N-no… es decir, si, es que ayer lo encontré con varias chicas de sexto semestre cuando fui a buscarlo, y… y… el me vio con esos ojos… -

Eh? – exclamó Ann sin saber muy bien a lo que Sakuno se refería

Si…eran fríos, hace mucho que no me veía con ellos… y… no me hizo caso… el…me rechazo…-

Ann no entendió muy bien, su amiga decía que la había rechazado, que quería decir con eso?

Te rechazo?... – preguntó Ann

Algo así, cuando salí a buscarlo enseguida me crucé con el, y estaba con tantas chicas, cuando las vi yo..! Aaaaaayyyy! - sin darse cuenta el coraje que tuvo ayer en esos momentos volvió

Es que Ryoma se veía muy apuesto ayer –

Pero ellas!... ellas! Ya no quiero ni acordarme.. – dijo Sakuno con una mueca enojada en su rostro

Jaja… Pero Sakuno, porque estas tan molesta? Que tanto te molesto de esas chicas? acaso hicieron algo atrevido?– dijo Ann con una sonrisa

Sakuno cambió su actitud molesta por la melancólica otra vez, la mirada de Ryoma la había lastimado tanto, sus ojos dorados dirigidos hacia ella de manera tierna eran tan diferentes a esa mirada fría….

Bueno si, pero no es eso lo que me dejó así, si no que…. parecía diferente, me di cuenta de que había bebido pero… parecía otra persona, me miró como si no le importara, como si todas esas chicas y diversión fueran antes que yo… y después se fue con todas ellas sin importar dejarme atrás…- explico Sakuno

Entonces, lo que te dolió fue que te ignorara, cierto?-

Sakuno asintió afirmativamente. Eso era, la había ignorado.

Entiendo, cuando un amigo al que quieres mucho te ignora así, suele ser muy doloroso, porque es una persona en la que uno deposita su confianza, un poco de cada uno, por eso duele que preste importancia a otras personas que no seas tú, celos, se podría decir también, aunque estos son peores para los enamorados, las que se enamoran de sus mejores amigos – dijo Ann con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro

Aquellas palabras exaltaron a Sakuno, tanto que casi pierde el equilibro de si misma y cae de su cama, Ann se dio cuenta de inmediato, Sakuno se incorporó nerviosa, y rápidamente sin querer mirar a Ann a los ojos, ocultó su cara toda sonrojada entre sus brazos.

Ehm, Sakuno-chan? –

Ann ya casi no tenía dudas, cierta intuición suya estaba asegurándole que así era, tenía que ser así… después de todo Sakuno no era muy buena mintiendo, no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo…

Sakuno…- dijo Ann con una sonrisita sospechosa

Sakuno reaccionó asustada, luego una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro

Di-dime…? –

Uhmm… - Ann se hizo la que no sabía nada con una carita inocente

Era por eso no? o me equivoco? dime! – miró a Sakuno a los ojos

Si, claro…- dijo Sakuno…

Porque ustedes dos son mejores amigos, nooo? – dijo Ann con los ojos ladeándose de un lado para otro

Eh.. si, mejores amigos… - dijo Sakuno ya muy nerviosa

Aja… - dijo Ann mirándola divertida

Es que yo… - dijo Sakuno

Hmm…?-

La cara de Sakuno enrojeció por completo, estaba apunto de decir la verdad, se supone que ya no estaba enamorada de el hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo podía contener mas, si no lo decía ahora, sentiría quemar por siempre la angustia en el corazón. Ann por su parte estaba en medio del suspenso, serían verdad sus especulaciones?...

Creo… que… estoy enamorada – dijo por fin Sakuno

Ann estaba que no se podía aguantar más…

Y.. de quien? – se hizo como si no supiera nada

De… de Ryoma- dijo Sakuno terminando de hundir la cabeza por completo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó emocionada

Enseguida Ann saltó de la emoción para abrazar a Sakuno. Esta no se esperaba tal reacción de su parte, Sakuno siempre pensó que a Ann le desagradaba Ryoma.

En serio? No me estas mintiendo? –

N-no… - respondió Sakuno

Es genial! Encantador! Kakeru se va a poner feliz…! -

Kakeru…? – dijo Sakuno

No, no me hagas caso! Sakuno, estoy muy feliz por ti! –

De verdad? –

Si! _El_ tenía razón, estas enamorada de Ryoma!-

_El_.. quién es …_el_? Kakeru…? – le pregunto Sakuno

… _El_? Yo no dije nada de eso! – dijo Ann con una sonrisa divertida

Pero Ann! A mi me da mucha vergüenza… -

Si… lo siento Sakuno, pero es que… es la mejor noticia que me haz dado en mucho tiempo! Cuando estábamos en Fudomine, y me dijiste que ya no te interesaba Ryoma, el brillo en tus ojos desapareció… -

Brillo..? –

Si! Tu tenías un brillo especial en tu mirada, el cual había desaparecido, y ahora vuelve! No sabes cuanto me alegra que Ryoma y tu al fin… -

Pero Sakuno interrumpió a su amiga con un almohadón en la cabeza

Eh! Un momento Ann! Ryoma y yo… todavía no.. es decir, no somos nada! Solo amigos! –

Hmm… ah! ya entendí, por supuesto, lo que sentiste entonces si fueron celos… - Ann sonrió enternecida

Supongo… pero que puedo hacer entonces, de seguro el ya se cansó de estar siempre con migo, después de todo, lo hacía por obligación, por los ensayos.. –

Sakuno levantó la mirada con lo que Ann pudo ver sus ojos llenos de una tristeza y lastima, en verdad su amiga estaba enamorada, pero ahora no estaba feliz y tenía que ayudarla, ayudarla a que sus sueños se cumplieran, tenía que darle una mano…

Ann se acercó a Sakuno con lo que terminó sentada a su lado y agachó la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos.

Oye…estoy con tigo, si? Deberías hablar con Ryoma, no creo que lo que te hizo haya sido intencional… -

A el…. no le intereso.. –

No digas eso Sakuno-chan! habla con el… -

Pero… no creo tener el valor para verlo a los ojos… -

Sakuno! Se fuerte! Ya no eres la niñita débil de antes…! Haz madurado mucho! –

Eso creo… -

Ah…- Ann suspiró – yo se que tendrás el valor para hablarle, si quieres tomate tu tiempo, no tienes que hablar con el mañana…. –

Pero.. es que… eso sería como evitarlo… - dijo la chica

Pues… algo así! Se lo merece – dijo Ann

Eh... no quiero evitarlo… el… es …-

El… es?- dijo Ann en señal de que Sakuno continuara…

…Una persona muy especial para mi, desde que lo conozco lo ha sido… -

Nunca dejaste de quererlo, verdad? –

No… y lo peor de todo es que ni yo misma me di cuenta… -

Entonces Sakuno-chan! Habla con el….! – dijo Ann tratando de animar a su amiga

Si, eso haré...–

Muy bien! –

--

En otro lugar, un solitario Ryoma estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama, definitivamente hoy no se sentía con ánimos, le dolía la cabeza, producto de la noche anterior que, aunque no hubiera tomado mas que un par de botellas había quedado sobrio, pero en fin bajo los efectos del alcohol, sin embargo, hubieran sido más sino fuera por el molesto remordimiento de haber hecho algo malo, de haber dejado a Sakuno de esa manera… de haberse comportado así con ella, olvidándose de cual era su propósito original.

Después de haberla dejado ahí ya no pudo sacársela de la mente, la idea de que de alguna manera la había herido con su actitud, lo molestó toda la noche, era un hecho, le arruinó la fiesta.

Con desgano se levantó y se sentó al borde de su cama. Eso no podía estar bien…había cometido un error, nada que no pudiera arreglar, pero tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, disculparse con ella tenía que ser suficiente, sabía que lo iba a disculpar, pero aparte…  
La sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo en el vals volvió a su mente. Sin duda no se había equivocado…Sakuno comenzaba a cambiar de actitud… se sonrojaba muy fácilmente..

Entonces, ya estaba dicho, el momento de poner todas las cartas a la mesa había llegado, ya estaba de sutilezas, llegaba el momento de lo interesante, Sakuno tenía que ser suya cuanto antes. El mes estaba cumplido y hasta el momento no era más que su mejor amigo, pero las cosas pronto tendrían que cambiar…su periodo de abstinencia terminaría pronto.

----

Era una mañana nublada… Sakuno ya estaba casi lista para ir a la escuela, todo el día de ayer estuvo pensando en lo que le diría a Ryoma, se supone que debía hablar con el, tal y como le dijo Ann, pero… le dolía recordar esos ojos… no sabía si enfrentarlo, pero estaba decidida, no podía serle indiferente….

De pronto oyó unos sonidos que venían de afuera… y corrió a ver hacia la ventana…

Esta lloviendo… - susurró Sakuno

Hija! Te llevarás tu paraguas a la escuela? – su madre la saco de sus pensamientos

No mamá, después de todo son unas cuantas gotas… no me voy a mojar –

Bueno, si… esta lloviendo muy leve….-

Si!... jeje… ya me tengo que ir…- dijo Sakuno mientras se ponía sus zapatos

Y el desayuno? –

No tengo hambre mamá, gracias! Nos vemos! – dicho esto, la chica salió de su casa y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Sakuno-chaaan! – voz chillona

Sakuno se desconcertó por un momento, pero reconoció esa voz de inmediato

Ah! Tomo-chan… -

Jeje! Hoy vamos juntas a la escuela, si? –

Esta bien… -

No trajiste paraguas? – pregunto la chica de dos coletas

N-no, no esta lloviendo muy fuerte de todos modos… -

Aun no! Pero más tarde lloverá mucho! Se supone que vendrá una tormenta! –

A.. si? no lo sabía, creo que cuando acaben las clases correré a casa para no mojarme mucho… -

Jaja! O si no, nos vamos juntas y yo te comparto mi paraguas! – dijo sonriente

Gracias Tomo-chan – dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa

Oye.. te puedo preguntar algo?… -

Que sucede..? –

Que pasó la noche del baile…?-

Sakuno se paró en seco, era la misma pregunta que Ann le había echo ayer, en verdad había dejado a todos preocupados, pero… no sabía si decirle todo a Tomoka… porque… ella hace poco tiempo fue novia de Ryoma y….

No paso nada! Te refieres a que me fui así de repente?-

Si!... me preocupé mucho!-

Ah.. pues… es que tuve que ir a casa porque… porque… ehm… mi mamá enfermo repentinamente! – mintió Sakuno

Ah si? Y ya esta mejor? –

Si! –

Me alegro! Bueno Sakuno-chan! Hay que apurarnos! –

Las dos chicas siguieron su camino hacia la preparatoria Seigaku hablando de muchas cosas, por supuesto, Sakuno no le contó nada a Tomoka, y la verdad estaba muy distraída como para poner atención a todo lo que su amiga decía, y en unos minutos ya habían llegado a la escuela…

Oye Sakuno-chan, vamos a la sala de consejo… Kakeru nos quiere ver ahí – dijo Tomoka

Al… co-consejo…? – pregunto Sakuno algo nerviosa, por alguna razón, no se sentía preparada para ver a Ryoma, aunque el día de ayer le había dicho a Ann que hablaría con el, hoy tenía miedo de verlo.

Si! vamos ya! –

De-demo… quienes estarán ahí? – preguntó Sakuno

Ah? – Tomoka la miró extrañada - ¿Cómo que quienes? Los mismos de siempre, Kakeru, Nao, Ryoma, tú y yo! – dijo Tomoka

Ah… -

Las chicas caminaron unos cuantos pasillos sin decir nada, se fueron en silencio, Sakuno se veía algo nerviosa, cosa que Tomoka notó, pero no dijo nada… solo siguieron caminando…

No tardaron mucho en llegar, estaban frente a la puerta del consejo, Tomoka se dispuso a abrirla, pero Sakuno la tomó del brazo…

Que sucede Sakuno…? – dijo Tomoka

Eh… - Sakuno bajo la mirada

Te vez algo insegura – dijo su amiga

Insegura? Es verdad… sentía inseguridad en estos momentos, porque le pasaba esto?... si hace ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser así…

Es que… Tomo-chan… tu… ¿cómo lo enfrentaste…? – dijo Sakuno

Como enfrenté que? – dijo Tomoka

A… Ryoma… - dijo Sakuno casi en susurro

Qué?…que tiene que ver el…? – dijo Tomoka con algo de nostalgia en su mirada

No… lo siento Tomo-chan! Olvídalo… - dijo Sakuno sonriendo

Oye… eres una chica fuerte Sakuno-chan! … - dijo Tomoka

Eh? –

No dejes que un chico te haga sentir mal! Si tienes que decirle algo a alguien díselo y ya! – dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa

Sakuno miró a su amiga, no podía creer lo bien que la comprendía…. Aunque ella no le hubiera dicho nada, era como si Tomoka hubiera adivinado todo, no cabía duda, Sakuno tenía muy buenas amigas.

Gracias Tomo-chan! Entremos! – Sakuno se dispuso a entrar

Si! Ah! Y Sakuno-chan, … Ryoma no es tan frío como parece… y… pues… yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con el…. pero… tu, si quieres puedes…. eh… no nada! Mejor entremos! – dijo Tomoka entrando rápidamente al salón

Ah!... T-Tomoka! A que te refieres? – dijo Sakuno entrando…

A que se refería Tomoka con eso? Que quiso decir? Acaso ya la había descubierto, bueno, quien sabe, lo cierto es que su amiga le había inspirado un poco más de confianza para hablar con Ryoma.

Al entrar al salón, Sakuno busco ese rostro, esos ojos dorados, pero no estaban…. Lo extraño es que se sintió aliviada por dentro y solo se sentó en su lugar

Hola a todos! – dijo un animado Kakeru - ¿Cómo estas hermanita? – dijo Kakeru mirando a Sakuno

Eh… bien… - dijo Sakuno bajando la cabeza, sabía que Kakeru también le preguntaría… ¿Qué paso el día del baile…?

Que bueno que estés bien! – dijo Kakeru guiñándole el ojo – ahora, primero que nada… Ryoma hoy no va a presentarse en la junta… -

Porque no? – dijo Tomoka

Hmm… por una muy buena razón – dijo Kakeru poniendo una mano en su barbilla

Que razón? – preguntó Nao

Porque no quiere…! – dijo Kakeru riendo

¬¬… esa… no es una buena razón! – dijeron Tomoka y Nao

Pues… el no quiso… y decidí dejarlo porque su vals con Saku-chan fue grandioso! Se merece un premio! Wiiii! – dijo Kakeru

Ah… y… bueno, que querías decirnos entonces, para que nos llamaste? – dijo Tomoka

Pues…solo para decirles que el baile de bienvenida fue todo un éxito! Y todo gracias a ustedes! Y por supuesto…a mi! Ah! otra cosa! Las fotos se están vendiendo muy bien! – dijo Kakeru

Ah? Que fotos – gritó Tomoka

Las del príncipe Ryoma y la princesa Sakuno! – dijo Kakeru

F-fotos! – dijo Sakuno parándose de su lugar – Tu no habías dicho nada sobre fotos! –

Ah..no?... pues…. Lo diré ahora!... el fotógrafo… les tomó muchas fotos en el momento de su vals! – dijo Kakeru

Qué fotógrafo… ¬¬ - preguntó Sakuno

Pues el que contrate! – dijo Kakeru

Ah… claro…. Pero… dices que nos tomó fotos… y…que las estas vendiendo? – preguntó Sakuno

Si! creo que incluso ya se terminaron! Fue un recuerdo del baile de bienvenida! … pero no te preocupes hermanita! Te guardé una! – dijo Kakeru mostrándole una foto a Sakuno

Sakuno miró la foto algo sonrojada… era una foto de ella con su hermoso vestido…. y…también estaba Ryoma….

Recordó ese momento, fue cuando ella bajó las escaleras…. Y Ryoma le besó la mano… sin duda era una foto hermosa… pero… no la hacía sentir bien

Tómala ya hermanita! – dijo Kakeru

Ah!...s-si! – dijo Sakuno tomando la foto

Bueno, eso es todo! Las juntas seguirán mañana… creo… yo les aviso! Pero ahora ya tenemos que ir a clases! – dijo Kakeru

Esta bien - dijo Nao levantándose de su lugar

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares y se fueron a sus salones, las clases continuaron como en cualquier día normal, y Sakuno no vio a Ryoma en todo el día, pero no se iba a echar para atrás, hoy debía hablar con Ryoma si no quería seguir sintiéndose incómoda e insegura… así que lo buscaría al final del día…

Alguien puede decirme cual es la raíz cuadrada de 52145256 ? – preguntó el profesor como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Pero nadie le pudo responder, no por que no supieran, si no porque la campana sonó….

Ahg! Estúpida campana! – dijo el profesor

…. –

Un largo silencio hubo en el aula…. Los chicos se quedaron mirando al profesor….

Eh…cof cof! Es decir… ya pueden irse clase… nos vemos mañana!... y tengan cuidado de regreso a casa, que la lluvia esta muy fuerte – dijo el profesor

Sakuno salió del aula y se asomó por la ventana…. Es verdad… la lluvia no había parado, si no que ahora estaba mucho mas fuerte que antes, parecía una tormenta… lo bueno es que Tomoka le había ofrecido compartir el paraguas…. Pero antes debía buscar a Ryoma… donde podía estar?

Salió en camino a las canchas de tennis cubriéndose con sus brazos… pero Ryoma no estaba ahí, no podía estar en la azotea… estaba muy fuerte la lluvia como para que estuviera allí… siguió caminando en busca de él… y de pronto oyó su voz! La voz de Ryoma!… corrió un poco… y lo vio…allí estaba… cerca de los vestidores del club de tennis… se dispuso a ir con el… pero vio que no estaba solo, si no que estaba con una de esas chicas mayores con las que anduvo en el baile…

Sakuno se escondió detrás de un árbol para ver lo que pasaba… y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación…

Fue genial no? – dijo la chica

Si… - respondió Ryoma secamente

Debemos volver a salir!... me divertí mucho con tigo… -

Aja… -

Que bueno que dejaste ahí a esa chiquilla… se veía algo torpe… - dijo la chica

… - Ryoma no dijo nada y miró a la chica a los ojos

Como es que se llamaba? – preguntó la mayor…

No lo se… - dijo Ryoma

Sakuno lo había escuchado…. Entonces era verdad que… a Ryoma no le importaba…? Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y amenazaron con hacerla caer….

Jaja… ¿que no es tu amiga? – dijo la chica en tono burlón

No… - dijo Ryoma

Sakuno ya no soporto estar ahí y salió corriendo… ….lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos…. Ya no le importó mojarse… corría torpemente, solo le importaba irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible…. Pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que tropezó….

Eso llamó la intención de Ryoma y la chica que estaba con el…. y voltearon a ver a Sakuno…. Quién solo levantó la mirada…. era notable que estaba llorando…. Pero cuando los ojos de Ryoma se cruzaron con los de Sakuno, esta se levantó y salió corriendo…

Que chica tan torpe! Es la chica esa del baile ¿no? – dijo la chica

Si… - dijo Ryoma dispuesto a irse

A donde vas? No se supone que ella no es tu amiga?- dijo la chica

No… ella es más que eso… -

Dicho esto, Ryoma le dio la espalda a la chica y salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Sakuno, la había echo sentir mal otra vez con todo lo que dijo, y tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes….no podía permitir que se arruinaran sus planes.

La lluvia no cesaba, solo incrementaba su fuerza…. Aunque Sakuno no la sentía… solo corría sin rumbo fijo tratando de alejarse de ahí… sus piernas temblaban mucho y no había parado de llorar… le dolía mucho la actitud de Ryoma…. La había lastimado.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos tras de ella…quiso ignorarlos, pero no pudo, ya que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca…no volteó, pero pudo ver de reojo de quien se trataba….era Ryoma…Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido y trato de correr con más velocidad, pero le era imposible, le faltaba aire y no paraba de sollozar.

Sakuno! Espera…! –

Esa voz… no lo soportaba…quería irse de allí, como quería que no la alcanzara…. Pero le fue imposible. Sintió como la mano de Ryoma tomaba la suya para detenerla. Y quedaron frente a frente.

Sakuno… - dijo Ryoma mirándola a los ojos

… - ella no dijo nada….solo bajo la mirada, no quería que el la viera así… tan… frágil…

Estas bien?.. – preguntó el chico

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Obvio que no estaba bien… Sakuno continuó sin decir nada… solo trato de safarse del agarre de Ryoma para irse… pero el no la soltó

Yo… estoy muy arrepentido…. No quise.. –

Arrepentido de que…? – por fin Sakuno habló y levanto un poco la mirada, pero no lo miró a los ojos.

De haberte tratado así… - dijo el

No… no te creo… -

Es verdad, yo no quise lastimarte.. –

No lo hiciste… ni siquiera me importa…. – dijo la chica con algo de rencor en sus palabras

Entonces dímelo, quiero escuchar de tus propios labios que no te lastimé… y que no te importa – dijo Ryoma

Sakuno no respondió, sus manos le temblaban, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos lloraría más… y era eso lo que menos quería…

No sabes mentir Sakuno... – dijo Ryoma

Sakuno intentó bajar la mirada pero no pudo, la mano de Ryoma en su mejilla la detuvo, era una caricia suave….

Y-yo… debo irme… - dijo Sakuno… quería irse ya de ahí

No, escúchame… - Ryoma la acerco más a el…

Suéltame¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?... lo acepto, me lastimaste…! Y si me importa!... pero ya no quiero verte! Déjame! – Sakuno gritó esas palabras, ahora si lo miro a los ojos…. mostró una mirada llena de rencor…y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas…

Sabes…? me gusta la lluvia… - dijo Ryoma

Sakuno ya ni siquiera recordaba que estaba lloviendo…. Se miro así misma, estaba toda mojada… y no entendía ese repentino comentario de Ryoma

Las lágrimas se confunden con la misma lluvia…. Y no se nota que estas llorando… - dijo Ryoma

No sabía porque, pero esas palabras de alguna manera hicieron sentir bien a Sakuno….

De verdad… perdóname, a veces hago cosas que lastiman a los demás sin darme cuenta… - continúo el chico

No puedo… yo… yo no te importo… - dijo Sakuno, ya más calmada

Que dices…? Claro que me importas.. – dijo el

Si te importara… las cosas en el baile hubieran sido diferentes, si te importara… no hubieras fingido no saber mi nombre, si te importara… le hubieras dicho a esa chica que soy tu amiga… - dijo Sakuno

Lo…del baile, no fue mi intención, bebí de más,….y yo… nunca le diría tu nombre a esa chica…solo quiere molestar…. Y le dije que no eres mi amiga porque… - Ryoma puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakuno…

Porque tu eres más que eso, eres muy especial para mi… -

Sakuno se sonrojo ante lo que dijo Ryoma, no sabía porque…pero le creía, y ahora estaba muy feliz… aunque no había parado de llorar….

Sakuno…perdóname… - dijo el chico

Yo… -

Sakuno comenzó a hablar…. Pero algo la impulsó a lanzarse a los brazos de Ryoma y abrazarlo…

Ryoma por su parte se sorprendió, y no sabía si corresponder al abrazo… pero… aún así… lo hizo…. Sakuno se aferro más al cuerpo de Ryoma y comenzó a sollozar.

Esta bien… - dijo Sakuno casi en susurro

Gracias…. – dijo Ryoma

Sakuno levantó la mirada, y busco los ojos de Ryoma, tenía miedo de verlos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía necesidad de ver esos ojos….

Al cruzarse con ellos, le sorprendió la manera en que la veían, era una mirada tierna…. Y era solo para ella….Ryoma le sonrió…

Oye… te acompaño a tu casa… - dijo Ryoma

Pero… esta lloviendo… y no tenemos paraguas… - dijo Sakuno

No importa, de todos modos ya estamos todos mojados… -

Muchas gracias, Ryoma-kun… -

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron…. Eran unas sonrisas sinceras, Sakuno se sentía sumamente feliz en ese momento,… la lluvia no importaba ahora… ella quería permanecer al lado de Ryoma… y solo eso importaba.

_---TBC---_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hibari: kyaa! Los momentos Ryosaku empiezan**

**Gravi: genial..wow**

**Hibari: Que lendo abrazo!**

**Gravi: Si que lindo**

**Hibari: Quiero que me abrasen así T-T**

**Gravi: Yo te abraso!**

**Hibari: no, tu no..Eiji!**

**Gravi: eso es malvado XD**

**Hibari: bueno esperen el próximo capitulo**

**Gravi: andale, ignorame**

**Hibari: ya lo hice! XD naa io te kelo mutioo!**

**Gravi: Bueno esperamos sus reviews, ahora responderemos sus reviews!**

**Scooky:** Wa! Tus reviews siempre nos hacen sentir bien! nos dimos cuenta que un review tuyo no nos puede faltar! Ya que es uno de los que más nos gustan! n.n! haer, hablemos sobre tu rev, que no te guste que Sakuno se pusiera sus trenzas? La verdad a mi si me gusta, pero lo de que se soltó el cabello fue muy lindo! Y como puedes ver, sip, Sakuno esta enamorada de Ryoma, pero como que en estos momentos a Ryoma le interesa más la apuesta x.x! Y no es maldito! Es bello xD! Jeje… espero que te haya gustado este capi! ya vez, Ryoma se portó bien! x3!... y gracias por decir que somos tu segundo fic favorito! …una pregunta…¿Cuál es el primero? n.n! bueno, nos vemos en tu próximo review! Gracias!

**Yami Natasha:** Sie! Lo acepto, la parte del vals estuvo muy melosa!... xD fue… mucha azucar!... pero iwal, quedó bonito, y sie…todo se arruino por culpa de esas chicas! … y Ryoma…que no se fija en lo que hace… jejeje! Pero espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Al parecer ya todo se arregló! Wiii! Esperamos tu review! Para saber tu opinión sobre el capítulo!...

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...:** Wa! Otra de nuestras lectoras lindas! X3! Si… decimos eso porque siempre nos llega un review tuyo! Gracias! Jeje… ya vez! Kakeru es genial, si logró meter a su caballo negro! El es bien lindo! jujuju! Y que bueno que te gusto el vals! Y que risa con eso de… prostis XD! Jojojo! Las prostis que emborracharon a Ryoma… pero bueno, ya vez, en este capi todo se arreglo! Espero que te haya gustado!

**coolis17:** Noo! No llores, si…. como lo notaste, Ryoma se dio cuenta de su error, y ya todo se arreglo! ToT tienes razon, las mujeres siempre sufrimos! Es que a veces los hombres son taaan insensibles! XD jojo, pero en este fic aun quedan muchas cosas por delante! Cosas inesperadas…y otras no tanto! Espero que nos sigas leyendo! Y tambien esperamos tu review!

**-figer-mazu-zuriku-:** Wa! Enamorada del fic? Kyaaaa! tus comentarios nos hacen sentir muy bien y nos motivan a escribir! Y…dices que no te lo esperabas? Jeje…. La verdad… si fue un cambio algo drástico…el vals bien dulce, y después todo se arruino!...buenop, espero que te haya gustado la actualización! Trataremos de hacerlo más rápido! Esperamos tu review!

**Kaeri chan:** Tu review nos gustó mucho! Muchas gracias por apoyarnos con el fic! Y sip, pobre Sakuno… el vals estuvo lindo, que bueno que te gusto…pero ya vez, no todo es un cuento de hadas! Y no te preocupes… que en este fic, no solo Sakuno va a sufrir, muahaha! Buenop, ya vez, en este capi todo se soluciono! n.n! aunque al parecer a Ryoma le importa más la apuesta que los sentimientos de la chica… ¿eso cambiara?... jeje…esperamos tu review!

**Slamina:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pero lo que le paso a Sakuno era necesario para ke pudiera pasar lo que paso en este capi x3! Jejej…aunque Sakuno trate de serle indiferente a Ryoma… no puede… es que…de verdad…esta enamorada…y eso la hace sufrir… wa..! espero que te haya gustado el capi! Y muchas gracias por tu review! Un review tuyo no puede faltar! Porque es uno de los que mas esperamos! Gracias por ser una lectora fiel! Kisses!

**Punxy:** Waa! Tu petición se cumplió! Hubo Ryosaku, jeje…se que solo fue un abrazo…pero …vamos progresando! XD y lo que le paso a Sakuno en el capi pasado era necesario para que pudieramos hacer este capi! espero que te haya gustado! Y muchas gracias por tu review! Trataremos de actualizar pronto! Esperamos tu rev! n.n

**Marip:** Hola! que bueno que te gusto, y si, estuvo algo triste, pero ya vez, ahora todo se soluciono! espero que te haya gustado! Trataremos de actualizar mas rapido! Jejeje…. Esperamos tu review¿oki?

**Suika Elric:** Hi hi nee chan! Waaa! Amamos tus reviews! Nos encanta que nuestra nee-chan lea el fic! Que bueno que te guste! Y no te preocupes…puedes poner los posdatas malvados-asesinos que quieras! Son divertidos! xD jojojo…. Y espero que te haya gustado el capi, ya vez, todo se soluciono para Sakuno… XD jejeje…. Esperamos tu review nee-chan!

**Elizabeth: **Hola! gracias por felicitarnos! Me alegra que te guste nuestra manera de escribir! Nos esforzamos mucho para que salgan bien los capis, aunque a el fic aun le falta mucho para que termine, pero prometemos actualizar pronto! Y no tardarnos tanto! Esperamos que nos sigas mandando reviews! muchas gracias!

**natalia riddle:** Wa! Muchas gracias por tu review! Jeje..aunque fue corto, nos animo a continuar el fic! …. Que bueno que te guste la historia! gracias por seguirla! Esperamos tu review!

**Angel Terra:** Niña! Waa! Hola hola! soy Gravi… jajaja….solo para agradecerte! X3! Eres la estrella del capi pasado! Wao! …. Hibari: Si! muchas gracias! Jejeje….que bueno que te tomaste la molestia de leer aunque ni sikiera te gusta PoT! Bueno…. jejeje…el vals fue genial! Gracias de nuevo, y perdón por haberte causado molestias

**-ivekag-:** Sufriste como Sakuno? ToT waa! Ke mal!... pero no debemos meternos en tu vida privada, wa, solo nos queda decir que… ojala que te haya gustado este capi! Y que nos sigas leyendo! Nos agradan mucho tus reviews! y lo esperamos para este capi tambien¿oki?

**Para Aiko1504:** Aiko-chan¿Dónde estas?... extrañamos tu review en este capi!... bueno, solo esperamos que sigas leyendo el fic n.n¿shi?

**Bueno! Jeje pronto el próximo capi! pero queremos reviews! Muchos! Porque estos son los que nos animan a escribir mas rápido…jeje nos inspiran! Así que déjenlos para que puedan leer el fic mucho mas rápido! como quiera intentaremos traer el siguiente Capi lo mas pronto posible ¿ok? Jeje gracias por todo! Nos vemos! Y manden reviews…**


	10. La Obra

**Gravi: Hellaaap! Hay alguien?**

**Hibari: Espero que si,…. ¿aun se acuerdan del fic?**

**Gravi: Digan que si!... si ya se habían olvidado de el se que fue nuestra culpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo!**

**Hibari: Lo se! Tardamos meses! Pero hay una explicación! La cosa es que a Gravi se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones a otro continente por casi un mes! Y pues, no me quedó mas remedio que esperarla!**

**Gravi: No me eches toda la culpa! Bien que tu mínimo pudiste haber escrito algo!**

**Hibari:… pues… cof..cof… ese no es el punto! Jeje… a lo que íbamos!...**

_A nuestros queridos Ryosaku fans!... esperamos que aun recuerden de que trata el fic! Nos extrañaron?...ya era hora de que actualizáramos ¿verdad? Pues de verdad! Perdonen nuestra tardanza! …pero es que el tiempo y la presión no nos dejan trabajar bien… pero de todos modos, esperamos que les guste este capítulo! _

**Gravi: Si! Después de el viene por fin lo interesante! **

**Hibari: jeje… si… recuerden, nosotras amamos el romance!**

**Gravi: Y el angst! No te olvides del angst!**

**Hibari: claro, lo que digas!... bueno, es mejor que ya dejemos de hablar! Y demos el disclaimer!...**

_Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi es el todo poderoso creador de PoT!... y no, no quiso regalarnos la serie, ni vendérnosla, pero wa, que se le va a hacer! XD!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La obra**

Capítulo 9

No…. Así no… -

La chica llevaba más de dos horas escribiendo, pero de alguna manera, no le gustaba del todo….

Ah… no me gusta –

De nuevo borró lo que llevaba escrito, hizo bola el papel y lo tiró, eran tantos papeles ya, que se estaban comenzando a salir del cesto.

Así esta bien, pero… le falta algo –

Puso una mano en su barbilla y leyó lo último que acababa de escribir…. Examinándolo cuidadosamente, era raro que se pusiera a pensar tanto…

Ah! Ya se –

Rápidamente tomó su lápiz y escribió una última cosa para poner el punto final.

Si, eso era lo que me faltaba! –

Tomó el bulto de papeles con sus dos manos y los metió en un legajo

Es perfecto,… Tomoka, eres un genio! – dijo la chica de dos coletas para si misma.

--

Al día siguiente, en Seigaku… en la sala que ya todos conocemos, si, la sala de el Consejo estudiantil.

Me encanta! Es perfecto! – decía un chico con una encantadora sonrisa

Lo sé! Eso mismo dije yo! –

Ahora solo esperaremos a que los demás lleguen para comunicárselos! – dijo Kakeru

Entonces si se hará? – dijo Tomoka ilusionada

Si! –

Wa! Que bien! –

Que bien ¿Qué? Pasó algo nuevo? – dijo Sakuno entrando a la sala y sentándose en su lugar

Si! en un momento lo sabrás … solo debemos esperar a que lleguen los otros – dijo Kakeru

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos, y Nao entró, saludó a todos y se sentó en su lugar, y como siempre, el último en llegar fue el presidente, Ryoma… pero en fin, no tardó mucho, una vez que todos estuvieron ahí Kakeru se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a hablar.

Bien, presten atención! –

Todos voltearon a ver a Kakeru sin decir nada, así que este continuó

Tomoka-chan, o mejor dicho, morada, ha escrito una historia que me pareció genial! Y… da la coincidencia que se acerca la semana de arte, y yo pensaba que deberíamos personificarla en una obra! – dijo Kakeru

Y de que trata la historia…? – preguntó Nao

Es de romance! – dijo Tomoka

Me lo supuse… - dijo Nao suspirando

Bien, entonces están todos de acuerdo? – dijo Kakeru

Aunque no lo estuviéramos nos obligarías a hacerlo… - dijo Ryoma

Si, es verdad! n.n …entonces lo haremos! Tomoka será la directora! – dijo Kakeru

Si! Y debemos empezar a organizarnos! Debemos repartir los papeles! – dijo Tomoka

Pues mejor hagámoslo con audiciones, o algo así… - dijo Nao

Pues… si! pero yo ya tenía pensado quien podría ser el protagonista… - dijo Tomoka

Si…. yo también… - dijo Kakeru con una sonrisa divertida…

¿Quién…? – preguntó Nao

Bueno… - dijo Tomoka, mirando insistentemente a Ryoma, quien no pudo dejar de notarlo

¿Qué estas pensando? – pregunto Ryoma nervioso a Tomoka, esta le sonrió inocentemente y el supo que pensaba – No! Ni siquiera lo pienses! – dijo inmediatamente.

Pero Ryoma… mi personaje principal es un chico… de ojos dorados… - dijo Tomoka en tono suplicante.

No, no y no, olvídalo -

Ryoma, eres el único que cuadra con la descripción -

No… -

Pero Ryoma… por favor -

Yo no actuó, no hay modo de que entre en esa obra – dijo Ryoma

Si no aceptas no podré hacer la obra… por favor… -

No… -

No seas malo, Ryoma-kun, acepta – dijo Sakuno

Si… ¿qué te cuesta? – dijo Kakeru

Pero… -

Ryoma no quería aceptar el papel, la verdad nunca le gustó actuar, incluso juraría que ni siquiera sabía actuar de no ser porque desde que comenzó con la apuesta, su vida se convirtió en actuación continua….

Ryoma-kun, por favor! – dijo Sakuno sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Esta bien… - dijo Ryoma de mala gana, no tenía idea de cómo esas palabras habían salido de su boca

Wa! Gracias Ryoma – dijo Tomoka

Como sea… - dijo el chico

Bien, ya tengo a el protagonista, pero aun falta asignar varios papeles… voy a poner una convocatoria para las audiciones… debemos hacerlas cuanto antes! – dijo Tomoka

Esta bien, entonces, Morada, pon un cartel para que la gente lo vea, y las audiciones serán mañana… n.n! en el teatro de la escuela! – dijo Kakeru

Si! acompáñame Sakuno-chan! – dijo Tomoka

Si! – dijo esta

--

Al día siguiente, a la hora del recreo, se estaban efectuando las audiciones, había una fila enorme de chicas que audicionarían por el papel principal, todas querían ese papel, ya que Ryoma sería el protagonista.

El jurado estaba conformado, por supuesto, por Tomoka, Kakeru, Nao y Sakuno, los miembros del consejo estudiantil, excepto Ryoma… que ni siquiera estaba presente

Siguiente… – dijo Kakeru algo aburrido

Tomo-chan – le susurró Sakuno a Tomoka

Que…? – susurró esta

No piensa escoger a nadie… verdad? – dijo Sakuno en un tono muy bajo

Pues.. no parece, ya pasaron a audicionar más de la mitad… - dijo Tomoka

Sakuno y Tomoka voltearon a ver a Kakeru

Adiós, yo te llamaré…- dijo este

No, creo que no… - dijeron a coro

Etto… Kakeru….- llamó Sakuno

Si? que pasa hermanita? – dijo este

Pues… no… piensas escoger a nadie? – preguntó Sakuno

Pues…hasta ahora no… -

Ah… - suspiró Sakuno

Kakeru miró a Sakuno fijamente, cosa que puso a la chica algo nerviosa

¿Q-qué pasa Kakeru? – dijo Sakuno

Eh? No, nada…es que estaba viendo que trajiste un prendedor en tu cabello…. – dijo Kakeru

Ah… este… si… antes solía usarlos mucho – dijo Sakuno

Ah si? úsalos más seguido hermanita, se te ven muy bien las flores… - dijo Kakeru

F-flores…? – dijo Sakuno extrañada…. – Ah!... – de pronto recordó que su prendedor tenía forma de flor, si, esos prendedores eran los que solía usar cuando estaba en secundaria, y hoy, por alguna extraña razón, le dieron ganas de ponerse uno.

Hola! – dijo Ann entrando al auditorio

Hola Ann-chan! Que haces aquí? – dijo Sakuno

Ah… vine a ver a alguien… - dijo esta

Vas a audicionar? – preguntó Nao

No, claro que no…. Yo no actúo… - dijo Ann

Pero….esa es una idea brillante! Sería genial! – dijo Kakeru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

A si? – dijeron Sakuno y Tomoka al mismo tiempo

Si! toma el libreto, sube al escenario…. Y di los diálogos! – dijo Kakeru dándole el libreto a Ann y literalmente empujándola al escenario

Pero… - dijo Ann, quien ya estaba arriba del escenario con un montón de gente viéndola y no le quedó más remedio que decir las líneas…

"_El sol, son tus ojos. Hace tiempo que no sé dormir. Tus ojos, increíblemente dorados son, pero serenos no…_" - dijo Ann apegándose al libreto

Ann! Lo haces muy bien! – dijo Sakuno

Ah si? – dijo Ann algo apenada bajando del escenario

Si, tienes el papel! – dijo Kakeru

Que? ni siquiera acabé de decir las líneas! – dijo Ann

Que importa, es perfecto, tu serás la protagonista…! – dijo Kakeru

No! – gritó Ann bajando del escenario

Porque? – dijo Kakeru levantándose de su lugar

P-Porque yo no actuó! – dijo Ann

Esa es la misma excusa que usó Ryoma! – dijo Kakeru

Consíguete otra! Hay una larga fila esperando – dijo Ann

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? – dijo Nao

NO! – dijo Ann

Ándale… di que si – dijo Kakeru

No…ehm… tengo pánico escénico! – dijo Ann

Tu no eres ese tipo de chicas! Y lo acabas de hacer muy bien… en el escenario, con gente viéndote! No tienes pánico escénico! – dijo Kakeru

Pero…. – Ann trato de decir algo

Excusas, excusas! Puras excusas! Solo di que si! – dijo Kakeru

No… - dijo Ann

Anda… - dijo Kakeru acercándose a Ann

Es que… no… - dijo Ann retrocediendo

Di que si…. _koi _– dijo Kakeru guiñando el ojo

Koi? – dijeron Sakuno y Tomoka al unísono

E….esta bien… supongo… - dijo Ann

Entonces lo harás? – dijo Kakeru

Si…. eso creo… - dijo Ann

Graciaaas! – dijo Kakeru abrazando fuertemente a Ann

_Hmm… que significa eso…?_ – se preguntaba Sakuno para si misma…

Siguieron con las audiciones para los demás personajes…. Y ya estaban casi todos los papeles cubiertos.

Oye hermanita! – dijo Kakeru

Que pasa? – dijo Sakuno

En un rato más podrías ir a revisar los camerinos? Solo para asegurarte de que estén en orden! – dijo Kakeru

Esta bien… - dijo esta

Ah! Y te tengo una sorpresa! – dijo Kakeru sonriendo

De verdad? -

Si! tienes tu propio papel en la obra! – dijo Kakeru

A…si?... – dijo Sakuno

Si… aquí están tus líneas! Léelas… - dijo Kakeru dándole una hoja a Sakuno

"_Todo saldrá bien_"…. Esa… es mi línea…? – dijo Sakuno con una gotita en su nuca

Si! no es genial? – dijo Kakeru

Bueno, supongo que es mejor que no decir nada… pero, cual es mi personaje?... ¿Qué importancia tiene en la obra? – preguntó Sakuno

Ah? tu personaje no es esencial! No importa si no sale! Solo es para que tu te sientas bien… eres la aldeana número 3! – dijo Kakeru

Ah… gracias… ¬¬… - dijo Sakuno – yo también te quiero… -

De verdad hermanita? – dijo Kakeru

Si… mejor… ya vámonos…. – dijo Sakuno

Todos los chicos salieron del teatro, Sakuno se fue con Ann… tenía que preguntarle algo...

--

NOVIOS? – gritó Sakuno incrédula

Si, ese día no te lo conté porque estabas algo triste… - dijo Ann

Ese día? Eh… de-desde cuando son novios? – preguntó Sakuno

Pues… desde… el día del baile – dijo Ann con una sonrisita nerviosa

Que?... aah… aun no lo puedo creer – dijo Sakuno

Pues… créelo… - dijo Ann

Y… ¿si te gusta? –

Pues si, es muy lindo, si no me gustara no seríamos novios! – dijo Ann

Y…el te lo pidió? –

Si…. y deja de hacer preguntas… por favor – dijo Ann

Esta bien… - dijo Sakuno – wow…. Es increíble, quien iba a pensarlo… -

Exacto…. Quien iba a pensarlo… - dijo Ann

Es que yo pensaba que apenas se conocían! – dijo Sakuno

Apenas? No! Si pasamos mucho tiempo juntos! – dijo Ann

De verdad, porque? – dijo Sakuno

Ah! porque estamos intentando juntar… - Ann se tapó la boca con su mano

Juntar… a quienes? – dijo Sakuno

A… a…. juntar? Yo no dije eso… jeje…creo que oyes mal! – dijo Ann

Eh? Pero yo juraría que te escuché decir eso… - dijo Sakuno

Ah… s-si… jejejeje… pues… no lo dije – dijo riendo nerviosamente - /_...casi se me escapa…./_ - suspiró

Bueno, si tu dices que han pasado tiempo juntos, entonces esta bien.. – dijo Sakuno

Si, y… no estas feliz por mi? – dijo Ann

Ah! si Ann-chan! Estoy muy feliz por ti! – dijo Sakuno

Gracias! Oye… pero yo no te he preguntado! – dijo Ann

Que cosa? – dijo Sakuno

¿Cómo te fue con el? –

Ah… pues – Sakuno sabía exactamente a lo que su amiga se refería – muy bien, me alegro mucho de haber hablado con el, ya todo se arregló… - dijo Sakuno sonriendo

Que bien! si todo sigue bien entre tu y el…. pronto podrían…. – dijo Ann

¿Tu crees? – dijo Sakuno apenada, sabiendo a lo que Ann se refería

Si! –

Oye… y.. ¿le contaste a Kakeru sobre esto? – preguntó Sakuno

No… yo no le dije nada, el desde hace mucho sabe que tu estas enamorada de Ryoma, el lo sabía incluso antes de que tu misma te dieras cuenta… - dijo Ann

Ann-chan… - dijo Sakuno

Si? -

Kakeru es un chico especial…. –

Lo sé, y es MI chico especial…. – dijo Ann

Cuídalo mucho… - dijo Sakuno

Jaja… lo haré! Pero tu, trata de pasar más tiempo con Ryoma… -

Si, trataré de verlo más seguido. Bueno, Ann, debo irme, tu novio me encargó que revisara los camerinos… - dijo Sakuno

Esta bien, lo que el dice es la ley – dijo Ann riendo

Je… pues…algo así, nos vemos! – dijo Sakuno, quién comenzó a correr para ir a revisar los camerinos.

--

Sakuno caminaba por los pasillos de los camerinos del teatro de la escuela, como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil debía revisar los camerinos para los protagonistas. O más bien, por órdenes de Kakeru…

Pasaba por los pasillos viendo los alrededores…. Sin duda eran muchas puertas, la escuela era más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Casi al final del pasillo estaban los camerinos, lo único que ella tenía que hacer era revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Entró al camerino de la protagonista, que sería Ann, todo estaba perfecto, revisó la luz y estaba bien, así que salió del camerino para ir a revisar el de el protagonista, que sería Ryoma.

Los camerinos estaban uno frente al otro, así que llegó rápidamente, y sin tocar la puerta la abrió, y le sorprendió encontrarse con Ryoma, ahí estaba el, sentado….

Sakuno¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Ryoma al notar su presencia

Ah… solo vine a revisar los camerinos, Kakeru quiere que todo salga perfecto – dijo Sakuno – demo, Ryoma-kun, tu que haces aquí? –

Ah… nada… solo vine aquí porque es un lugar tranquilo para leer el guión de la obra – dijo Ryoma

Que bueno que muestres interés –

Oye… y quien será la protagonista¿Ya la eligieron? – preguntó el chico

Si, será Ann – dijo Sakuno

Ah… -

Nos vemos luego Ryoma-kun, yo ya debo irme, solo venía a revisar el camerino – dijo Sakuno cruzando la puerta

Espera.. –

Ryoma la tomó del brazo y Sakuno se detuvo…

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la chica

No te vayas.. – dijo Ryoma

Eh? Porque! Jeje… debo irme, en serio – dijo Sakuno sonriendo

Es que me gusta estar con tigo… - dijo Ryoma

Ese comentario hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara…. cosa que Ryoma notó,… la verdad, ya no le desagradaba tanto Sakuno, el pasar tiempo con ella no era tan malo, incluso ese día de lluvia, pudo ver que Sakuno era muy hermosa, lo había estado pensando, ahora la apuesta sería más divertida, ya que antes no quería ni siquiera acercársele, y ahora la situación era diferente, todo parecía estar a su favor. Solo tenía que apresurar el paso… tenía que hacerla sentir que el la quería.

Me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso.. – por fin contestó la chica

Es que es verdad, me hubiera gustado que tú obtuvieras el papel protagónico… - dijo Ryoma

Jiji, a mi no me sientan los protagónicos, ya verás que Ann lo hará muy bien! – dijo Sakuno

Si… eso creo… -

Ryoma-kun, haz cambiado mucho – dijo Sakuno

Eh?-

Si, es que… antes lo único que hacíamos era pelear… y ahora… todo es diferente…. Incluso tu me… - Sakuno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se tapó la boca con sus manos.

… ¿Qué ibas a decir? – preguntó Ryoma

Es que tu…. jeje… no, no, nada… olvídalo… -

Sakuno pasó una mano sobre su cabello haciendo que se le cayera al suelo el prendedor que traía.

Ah! mi prendedor… -

Yo lo levanto – dijo Ryoma agachándose

No.. no es necesario, yo lo haré…. –

Los dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo y sus cabezas chocaron….

Ah! – Sakuno se puso su mano en su frente….

Lo siento – se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

En eso levantaron sus miradas y sus ojos se cruzaron, a Sakuno le encantaban ver esos ojos… eran tan hermosos…. la hacían sentir en otro mundo. Se quedó viendo fijamente a Ryoma.

El por su parte recogió el prendedor de Sakuno y se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano para que ella también se levantara…

Eh… g-gracias Ryoma-kun – dijo Sakuno tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie.

Ryoma no le contestó, en vez de eso, posó su mano en una de las mejillas de la chica, y le mostró el prendedor en forma de flor que acababa de recoger del suelo. Sakuno no se movía, solo se limitó a ver el prendedor….

Ryoma con delicadeza acomodó el prendedor en el cabello de Sakuno, y lo acarició por unos momentos. Momentos que para la chica fueron eternos, para ella era una escena que quería que durara para siempre, las caricias de el chico sobre su cabello eran tan suaves... Sakuno lo único que hacía era mirarlo a los ojos.

Ryoma sonrió

Me encantan tus ojos… - dijo el chico

Comenzó a acercarse más a Sakuno… bajo su mano de el cabello de la chica para posarla en su mejilla…

El corazón de Sakuno latía fuertemente, Ryoma estaba muy cerca de ella. Y lo único que ella hacía era quedarse parada ahí…

A…. a mi también….me gustan tus ojos…. – dijo Sakuno algo sonrojada

Ryoma sabía que era el momento perfecto para dar un gran avance, pero tal vez iba muy rápido, lo mejor era dejarla en espera, intrigada…. Así ella vendría sola…. Entonces solo se limitó a sonreírle, tomar su libreto, y salir del camerino, dejando detrás de si a una Sakuno muy confundida.

¿Qué fue eso?... se preguntaba Sakuno, …en ese momento… pareció que Ryoma intentó besarla… pero no lo hizo, quizá solo era su imaginación, pero… últimamente Ryoma estaba siendo….más…cariñoso con ella que de costumbre.

La chica se quedó parada en el mismo lugar algunos minutos, estaba muy pensativa, quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Ryoma, pero no lo haría, ya que eso podría arruinar su amistad, y por ahora estaba feliz con ello, ya que el chico la hacía muy feliz cuando se portaba de manera.

_---TBC---_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hibari: Eso es todo por ahora! que les pareció?**

**Gravi: Se que no fue tan emocionante como el capítulo pasado! Pero debemos guardar momentos Ryosaku para los demás capítulos!**

**Hibari: Lalala… ah! Y lo notaron, el capi estuvo algo corto, wa… pero el próximo es mas largo xD! Y... wow! Pronto vendrá lo mejor! Sip, los dulces momentos….**

**Gravi: Calla mujer, no spoilers! X3! Only we know it! Muahahaha**

**Hibari: Seeep! Oigan! Ya vieron, hemos formado una pareja XD! Ann y Kakeru**

**Gravi: Es que Kakeru es taaan lindo, pues no se, a nosotras nos pareció que sería lindo unirlos x3! **

**Hibari: Ahora faltan Ryoma y Sakuno!**

**Gravi: Uy si… jeje… la parejita principal, que pasara ahora? **

**Hibari: Queremos sus reviews! Ya tenemos el otro capi escrito! Pero no lo subiremos hasta recibir una buena cantidad de reviews!**

**Gravi: No exageres Hib! xD!... jejeje… nosotras solo queremos saber su opinión, aparte, se siente bonito saber que los demás valoren el trabajo de uno! **

**Hibari: jejeje…hablando de reviews, es hora de responderlos, demo, esta vez seremos breves! Porque son las 3:14 am… y …tenemos que dormir! Jeje…. **

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Slamina(que bueno que te gustara el capi, pero pues…aun falta para que Ryoma comience a amarla, pero pues todos ya sabemos que tiene que pasar no? Y no es idiota ToT! Solo es algo…despistado, como tu dices x3! ... wa! Pero no te preocupes por la apuesta, vas a ver que pronto todo cambiara! Esperamos tu rev!)**

Clea Everlasting(nos alegra que te gustara el capi! Yai! Y pues… lo de los ojos no mienten con la ternura, pues es verdad, ese momento fue sincero, pero pues…Ryoma tiene muy presente la apuesta… como que ya se hizo cosa suya no? Jejeje, pero muchos momentos lindos y tiernos se acercan! Jeje… esperamos tu review!)

**-ivekag-(wii! Que bueno que te gusto el capiii! Jojojo! Nos encantan tus reviews, cortos…y nos hacen sentir bien! Je…! Ojala que con todo el tiempo de espera no te hayas olvidado del fic! Jejeje… ¿Qué donde vives casi no llueve? Kyaa! La lluvia es genial x3! Graciaaas por tu rev! Ya falta poco para mas Ryosaku xD!)**

Karlyta(Nos alegra que te gustara el capi y nos gusto mucho tu review! Wii! Y sip, el capi fue tierno, pero pues tu sabes, Ryoma para estos casos del amor es algo lento, tendremos que darle tiempo al tiempo, pero no te preocupes, pronto se dará cuenta, jeje…espero que nos sigas leyendo! Esperamos tus reviews!)

**Scooky(wa! Tu no podias faltar! Eres esencial, jeje..tus reviews nos animan mucho! Que bueno ke te gusto el capi! Jo! Y pues… Ryoma y Sakuno pronto estaran mas y mas unidos! Jiji…espero que este capi te haya gustado!...pero los que siguen serán mas romanticos e interesantes! Gracias por leernos y darnos animos! Y…sobre lo de tu fic favorito …! Ja! Ya lo sospechabamos XD! Todo mundo ama ese fic! De echo, hibari es adicta a El señor del desierto…. a buscado el libro por todas las librerías de la ciudad…. Bueno! Jejej…esperamos tu review!...espero que con todo este tiempo no te hayas olvidado del fic!)**

Octi-chan(Hola! pues… lo de que Ryoma esta sintiendo algo por Sakuno, o solo lo hace por la apuesta, lo dejamos a tu criterio, pero no debes preocuparte, xD! Pronto todo se aclarará! Jejeje….gracias por decir que amas el fic! Wa! Tu review nos motiva mucho!... y perdon por la tardanza en actualizar! Espero que no te hayamos desesperado!)

**Viridiana(jajaja…! Kakeru el clon de Tomoyo? Ay no! Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo! Pues ya vez lo que paso con ellos en este capi xD!...es que no pudimos resistirnos!... aparte, ellos son parte esencial del fic!... de verdad, a mi y a Hibari nos da mucho gusto que leas el fic!... para Hibari es un honor que lo leas! Enserio, ella adora tu fic de _El Señor del Desierto_! xD… lo ama, esta obsesionada!... a mi tmbn me parece genial! Me encanta!... y pues… Hibari me lo cuenta, por que yo no leo Ryosaku… si yo se que es raro que lo escriba y no lo lea… quien me entiende….…. Bueno, esperamos tu review ¿oki?)**

Yami Natasha(Si! Es verdad que a cualquier mujer le gustaría escuchar las palabras que le dijo Ryoma a Sakuno viniendo del hombre que se enamoraron!... sería tan lindo! Wa!... jiji, nos alegra mucho que leas el fic, y que te guste! Muchas gracias por tu review, esperamos el proximo! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi!)

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami(kieres maaas? Pues aquí te traemos mas! …aunque nos hayamos tardado un siglo! Perdón! Y pues….si quieres imaginate tu propio final! Eso es bueno! Es lindo imaginarse el propio final de uno ¿Qué es lo que te imaginas?... jeje…aunque…aun falta mucho para el final del fic XD!... n.n bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! Esperamos el de este capi ¿okee?)**

Marip(No te preocupes, Sakuno no se enterara de la apuesta, no por ahora XD, jejeje…. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Esperamos que este también te haya gustado! Wi!... y esperamos también que nos sigas leyendo y mandándonos tus reviews!)

**Kmychan(Te comprendo, se que es leer un fic en un día y todo seguido, los ojos terminan rojos! Pero nos alegra que te gustara y que lo leyeras! Nos alegra que te haya gustado! Esperamos tu proximo review! No nos abandones XD! Nos vemos)**

Sora Celes D'Rossette T.(Te confunde la actitud de Ryoma?... pues si, a casi todas nos confunde, pero pues démosle tiempo al tiempo, todas ya sabemos que Ryoma es algo lento para el amor XD! Jejeje…pero aun así lo queremos! Wi! Y pues si, ya Sakuno admitió que esta enamorada de Ryoma, solo falta el toque final! Wi! No dejes de leer, ni de mandarnos tus reviews!... oye! Nunca te lo había dicho, pero tu nick es genial x3!)

**Zhizu-chan(no vez prince of tennis? Wow! Pero bueno, nos alegra mucho de que te guste el fic! Que bueno que nos dejaste un review! Asi mínimo sabemos que estas al pendiente del fic ne!... jejeje… que bueno que te guste el fic! Seguiremos tratando de hacer momentos tiernos entre Ryoma y Sakuno, muchas gracias por tu review!)**

Suiza Elric(Nee-chan! Wi! Que bueno que nos mandas un review! Nos encantan tus reviews! Y me encanta que me apoyes con lo de _No me gusta el Ryosaku,_ somos geniales ne? XD! …pero si! El fic esta lindo, son momentos tiernos! Y pues, nos tardamos muxo en actualizar, pero pues, tu sabes porque XD!... aparte, la inspiración a veces traiciona!...jejeje…wa! esperamos que nos sigas leyendo eeeh? We love your revs!)

**Vaqui(Wa! Nosotras te amamos! xD! Ok…somos algo exageradas! Pero es que se siente bien bonito que alguien sea el fan #1 de nuestro fic! Graciaaaas! Ojala que lo sigas leyendo, porque vienen cosas mucho mas interesantes, y romanticas! Jojojo XD! Esperamos tu review!)**

**--**

_**Wa… ok, lo sabemos, eso no fue nada breve…casi creo que nos tardamos mas en responder reviews que en escribir el capi xD! Jejeje…es que nuestros lectores son lo principal! Sin ustedes no le seguiríamos al fic! Wa! Oigan una cosa, ustedes saben que somos dos personas las que escribimos el fic XD! Nosotras sabemos que muchas si lo saben, pero otras personas hablan de nosotras en singular XD!...jeje..no nos molesta, estamos acostumbradas, pero es solo para que sepan!**_

_**Bueno, como siempre, esperamos sus reviews! Ya tenemos el siguiente capi echo, solo esperaremos sus reviews y lo publicaremos¿okee? Gracias por leernos!**_


	11. Problemas en los Ensayos

**Gravi: Holaaa! Hemos vuelto!**

**Hibari: Si! como lo prometimos! No tardamos tanto esta vez!**

**Gravi: bueno, mínimo no tardamos tanto como la otra vez, es que al capi le faltabn algunos retoques!**

**Hibari: Si! pero aquí lo traemos!**

**Gravi: Weno, ya dejamos de distraerlos con nuestras cosas! Que sigue?... ah! eso…**

_Disclaimer: bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…. Creo que con eso entienden no…? n.n_

_Traducción: lo mismo de siempre, PoT no nos pertenece…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Problemas en los Ensayos**

Capítulo 10

Una tarde en la escuela Seigaku, el consejo estudiantil y todo el elenco seleccionado de la obra se encontraban ensayando, llevaban ya como dos semanas de ensayos. Kakeru y Tomoka se encontraban revisando que todo estuviera saliendo bien, mientras Nao y Sakuno revisaban el guión.

Ryoma y Ann estaban en el escenario tratando de memorizar sus líneas, a Ryoma no le gustaba nada esto, ya quería que todo terminara, y le era casi imposible memorizar tantos diálogos. De todos modos, ya llevaban dos semanas de ensayos, tenían dominada más de la mitad de la obra, les quedaba poco tiempo, e iban a comenzar a ensayar las partes finales.

Oigan! Les esta saliendo bien, solo pónganle más entusiasmo! Ya quedan pocos días! … ahora ensayen la escena #26… - dijo Tomoka con el libreto en la mano.

Esta bien – dijo Ann

Ann subió al escenario en donde se encontraba Ryoma, camino hacia donde el estaba y los dos comenzaron a ensayar.

_No te vayas_ – dijo Ryoma

_Pero… no podemos estar juntos…_ - respondió Ann – _es por nuestro bien…_ -

_Yo solo quiero estar con tigo…_ - dijo el chico

_Yo también… Pero es imposible… yo... debo irme…_ - dijo Ann comenzando a correr

_Espera! _– el chico la tomo delicadamente de la muñeca quedando frente a frente…

_Yo…_ -

Ahora que sigue? – dijo Ryoma

Ann cambió a la siguiente hoja del libreto al igual que Ryoma….

Haber, aquí dice… - dijo Ann señalando un renglón

¿BESO? –

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y miraron asesinamente a Tomoka

¡Que? – Sakuno también gritó sorprendida

Ay, que tiene de malo! Es solo una obra, aparte, no sería una historia romántica sin un beso! – explicó Tomoka

NO! Si antes no quería actuar, menos ahora! – dijo Ann

Aja! Lo que ella dijo! – dijo Ryoma señalando a Ann

Eso no se puede! Tienen que actuar! Son los únicos que se saben las líneas! Ustedes serán los protagonistas si o si! – dijo Tomoka

P-pero… no quiero besarlo… - dijo Ann - no quiero que el me bese! -

Pues – interrumpió Kakeru – por hoy no tendrás que hacerlo, se nos acabó el tiempo de los ensayos… pero mañana… - dijo Kakeru con una gran sonrisa

/Que Kakeru no se pone celoso? Que extraño es!... yo…yo estoy celosa, creo.../ - pensó Sakuno

Bueno ya! Salgan todos, mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora, si? – dijo Kakeru

Si… - dijeron las personas marchándose….

Una vez que todos se fueron solo quedaron Ann y Kakeru en el teatro de la escuela….

Kakeru tu sabías sobre ese… beso? – dijo Ann

Si! – dijo este

Y porque no dijiste nada? –

Pues porque era obvio que una historia de amor tendría un beso… -

Bueno, eso si! Pero…pero… no quiero! Yo no voy a besar a Ryoma! …- dijo Ann

No tendrás que hacerlo! – dijo Kakeru

Ah? Porque no? –

Tengo un plan…! –

Un plan? Te refieres a…. el y… ella? – preguntó la chica con una mirada cómplice.

Exacto… - dijo Kakeru

Ah! Esto se pone interesante, te escucho – dijo Ann

Pues veras, este es el plan…. –

Kakeru comenzó a explicarle su plan a Ann, el cual se efectuaría al día siguiente, y esperaban que todo saliera como ellos querían, o aun mejor….

--

Al salir del teatro, Ryoma decidió irse a casa, estaba muy cansado, esos ensayos le quitaban toda la tarde, ya estaba por anochecer.

No solo le quitaban toda la tarde, también le quitaban toda oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Sakuno, y no era que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, solo que, tenía que avanzar más rápido… cuanto tiempo llevaba ya desde que empezó todo esto ¿tres meses?... no tenía idea, solo sabía que su plazo de seis meses se estaba acabando.

¿Por qué en lo único que pensaba era en esa apuesta? Ya hasta a el mismo le molestaba, pero debía seguir, no iba a resignarse, de todos modos…cuando acabara todo y esos chicos lo dejaran en paz, terminaría su relación con Sakuno.

¿Relación? Pero que estaba pensando, ni siquiera eran novios, de verdad que iba a paso lento, ni siquiera se habían besado¿pero cuando sería el momento indicado para todo? Ryusaki tenía que ser su novia antes de que esos chicos volvieran. Tal vez sería bueno apresurar el paso.

--

Así, al día siguiente, cuando las clases terminaron, todo el elenco se reunió en el teatro de la escuela a continuar con los ensayos…. Pero al parecer había un problema.

Waaaa! Donde esta Ann? No encuentro a Ann! Donde esta! Sin ella no podemos ensayar! – dijo Tomoka desesperada dando vueltas por todos lados

Si, que extraño… ella siempre es puntual – dijo Sakuno mirando su reloj

Todas las chicas y chicos que estaban ahí, no hacían nada, solo miraban divertidos a Tomoka quien estaba apunto del colapso nervioso.

Y ustedes que están viendo? – gritó Tomoka – No se queden ahí parados! Perdemos tiempo! Nos quedan pocos días! Pónganse a ensayar! –

Sin más, los chicos corrieron asustados a sus puestos para comenzar a ensayar.

De pronto entro Kakeru, quien acababa de llegar…

Kakeru… ¿no haz visto a Ann? – preguntó Nao

Ah! Es que se me había olvidado decirles… Ann no va a venir hoy… - dijo Kakeru

Explícate ¬¬! – dijo Tomoka

Es que ella fue… fue… al…al…. dentista! Si, si… al dentista… - dijo Kakeru

Eeeh? Como que fue al dentista! Como se atrevió a faltar al ensayo! – dijo Tomoka

Calma morada, podemos solucionarlo… - dijo Kakeru

Que sugieres! – dijo Tomoka

Mi hermanita va a tomar su lugar – dijo mirando a Sakuno con una sonrisa

Que? Pe-pero no me se las líneas! – dijo Sakuno

Claro que te las sabes hermanita! Haz asistido a todos los ensayos! E incluso ya dominaste tu parte! – dijo Kakeru

S-si! pero mi parte es solo una línea! – hizo una pausa - "Todo saldrá bien", lo vez? Esa es mi línea y es lo único que me se! – dijo Sakuno

Y porque no lo intentas, Sakuno-san? – dijo Nao

Es que… de verdad, no me se las líneas! – dijo Sakuno

Eso no es problema, aquí tengo un libreto para ti! Solo sigue el guión! – dijo Kakeru mostrándole el libreto - tu que opinas Ryoma? –

Pues…. Me da igual… solo decídanse rápido… - dijo Ryoma

Ya vez hermanita, Ryoma si quiere! Anda… - dijo Kakeru empujando a Sakuno al escenario

Pe-pero yo… el beso… yo…yo…. Es que! – Sakuno no sabía que decir, estaba echa una bola de nervios

Cálmate Sakuno, tu no eres la protagonista, si no quieres no ensayen la parte del beso, solo ensaya junto a Ryoma por hoy… - dijo Tomoka ya más calmada

De verdad? Gracias… entonces, no ensayaremos el beso, pero... ¿tenemos que ensayar aquí arriba? – dijo Sakuno viendo a toda la gente que los observaba

Pues si… digo, nada mas los del consejo los observaremos, los demás están ensayando otras escenas… empiecen ya, no hay que perder tiempo… - dijo Tomoka

Tomo-chan,… ¿no hay otro lugar en donde podamos ensayar? – dijo Sakuno

No… - dijo Tomoka

Si! – gritó Kakeru – pueden ensayar en los camerinos! –

Si! Eso es mucho mejor! – dijo Sakuno – vamos Ryoma! A los camerinos! –

Sakuno tomó a Ryoma por el brazo y se fueron corriendo a los camerinos…Una vez que llegaron Sakuno se sentó en uno de los asientos y suspiró.

Oye.. no piensas ensayar? – dijo Ryoma

Ah! claro! Si… ensayemos – Sakuno tomó el libreto y comenzó a revisar las líneas…

_Mi padre nos ha descubierto… - dijo Sakuno comenzando a leer el guión_

_El no dijo nada…solo observaba a la chica…_

_Quiere que nos marchemos del pueblo… - dijo Sakuno _

_Entonces… te vas? – _

_Si… - la chica bajo su cabeza._

_Ah… - respondió secamente…_

_Muchas gracias por todo, nunca te olvidare… - dijo la chica_

_No te vayas – dijo Ryoma_

_Pero… no podemos estar juntos… - dijo Sakuno_

_Es por nuestro bien… - continuó…_

_Yo solo quiero estar con tigo… - dijo Ryoma_

_Yo también… Pero es imposible… debo irme… - dijo Sakuno volteándose y comenzando a correr…_

_Espera! – el chico la tomo delicadamente de la muñeca_…

_Yo…_ -

Ryoma y Sakuno quedaron frente a frente, Ryoma atrajo el cuerpo de Sakuno contra el suyo, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración…

Y… ¿que tal? – dijo Sakuno algo apenada aun sin separarse de Ryoma

Te queda bien el papel protagónico… - dijo el…. viendo fijamente a Sakuno

Sakuno sintió que era hora de parar, ya sabía lo que seguía en el libreto, o sea que ya habían terminado de ensayar, pero… no quería separarse de Ryoma, se sentía tan bien rodeada entre sus brazos. Entrecerrando los ojos, dentro de si se debatía en si separarse o no, ya que la vergüenza y las ganas estaban peleando.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir unos labios unidos a los suyos, abrió rápidamente los ojos, y vio que eran los labios de Ryoma los que estaban sobre los suyos.

Esa sensación jamás la había experimentado, era su primer beso,…y… se sentía tan bien, como reflejo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y suavemente rodeo el cuello de Ryoma, sin despegar sus labios de el, acercándose lo más que podía, su aroma, su calor, no podía creerlo, esto era como un sueño, y de verdad estaba pasando, esa sensación la llevaba a un mundo de felicidad, su primer beso… era tan especial…tan tierno…

No que no iban a ensayar la parte del beso? – gritó Tomoka entrando al camerino

Sakuno y Ryoma se separaron inmediatamente, la chica estaba sumamente sonrojada y bajo su cabeza para que no lo notaran… ¿Ahora que le iba a decir a Tomoka?

Pues… cambiamos de opinión… - dijo Ryoma también algo nervioso – es que… no porque Ann haya faltado debíamos parar los ensayos como debían ser… -

Estaban actuando? Pero si ese beso se vio demasiado real! – dijo Tomoka con una mirada sospechosa

N-no, de verdad, ni siquiera estaban juntos nuestros labios! – dijo Sakuno

Ah… bueno, entonces, los felicito, actúan muy bien… - dijo Tomoka no muy convencida – solo…venía a decirles que… los ensayos terminaron por hoy… continuaremos mañana… ya pueden irse –

Esta bien – dijo Sakuno saliendo inmediatamente del camerino, estaba demasiado apenada como para enfrentar a Ryoma ¿Por qué la había besado? De seguro solo fue por la obra, si, eso debió ser, estaban tan metidos en los papeles que se dejaron llevar…

Ryoma solo se quedo ahí parado, sin moverse ni decir nada…

No piensas salir Ryoma? – dijo Tomoka

No… me quedare un rato mas aquí… - dijo el chico

Esta bien, entonces, nos vemos! – dijo Tomoka

Tomoka salió del camerino cerrando la puerta y dejando a Ryoma solo, el chico se sentó en un sillón y empezó a reflexionar…

Que rayos había hecho? Porque la había besado, se supone que eso no debía pasar!...cuando dijo que iba a apresurar el paso no pensó que fuera literalmente 'tan rápido'. Se habría dejado llevar por el papel? No, no era eso… la verdad… teniéndola tan cerca de el, sintió ganas de besarla, …¿pero porque? Si el no estaba enamorado de ella, seguramente solo fue un impulso…

Lo que no podía negar, era que le gustó esa sensación, el le había dado un beso a Sakuno, y se sintió bien, estaba casi seguro de que a Sakuno también le había gustado, pero le inquietaba un poco que ella simplemente solo se hubiera ido así de repente, debía hablar con ella.

--

Eran las siete de la noche y ahí estaba Sakuno, tirada entre sus sábanas, adentrada en sus pensamientos. Mirando para abajo y agarrando una almohada en sus brazos, no paraba de analizar la situación.

¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubiera ido corriendo en ese momento?

Que le pasaba? Ahora se arrepentía? Ni ella misma se entendía, esa debió ser la tarde más importante de su vida! El chico al que quería, del que se había enamorado, la había besado!

Aún no entendía muy bien porque había huido de esa manera, debía admitir que había sentido vergüenza, pero era normal, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación antes, le habían dado su primer beso!

¿Qué significaba eso? Acaso Ryoma también la quería?... no se besaron solo por los ensayos ¿verdad? Porque ellos habían quedado en que no lo harían! Entonces Ryoma la beso por voluntad propia? …

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada toda despeinada, los ojos dorados de Ryoma se le venían a la mente, tan cercanos, tan radiantes…. Entonces, una de sus manos se posó sobre sus labios, dos de sus dedos se hicieron una caricia lenta, tratando de recordar esa sensación.

Lo quiero… claro que lo quiero, entonces… ¿porqué…?-

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Ryoma, si se le había dado la oportunidad de que la misma persona a la que quería la haya besado, debía significar que siguiera adelante…

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola

Sakuno! …tu amiga Ann esta aquí abajo! –

Ah! Ya voy… - respondió Sakuno saliendo de su cuarto para recibir a su amiga.

Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba Ann saludándola con la mano, Sakuno le hizo una seña de que la siguiera hasta su recamara y así lo hizo, una vez adentro…

Hola Ann! – dijo Sakuno

Que tal Sakuno-chan? Veo que todo esta yendo bien, verdaaaad? – dijo Ann, no iba a darle vueltas al asunto, estaba dispuesta a saber que es lo que había pasado en los ensayos

Eh? A que te refieres? – dijo Sakuno

Ayy, no te hagas! Kakeru me lo contó todo! –

Q-que? de que hablas, si Kakeru no lo vio… ¿o si? – dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa.

Eh? No, el no vio nada! solo me dijo que ustedes ensayaron juntos! …peeero por tu reacción veo que… pasó algo verdad? –

P-pues… -

Siii! Lo sabía, entonces si pasó algo! Cuenta! – dijo Ann

Bueno… si… pasó algo, solo… ensayamos la obra como debe ser… - dijo Sakuno bajando la cabeza muy apenada

Como que "como debe ser"?.. acaso,… también ensayaron… ESA parte? – dijo Ann con una sonrisa traviesa

A…a que parte te refieres? –

Tu sabes, el beso… - dijo Ann

S-si… también eso… -

Aaaaaah! …de verdad? pero Kakeru me dijo que ustedes no ensayarían esa parte! – dijo Ann

Se supone que no lo haríamos! Pero…pero todo fue tan rápido… - dijo Sakuno recordando lo ocurrido

Aaaaaaaah! No puedo creerlo! Entonces el beso no fue parte del ensayo! El te beso! – gritó Ann abrazando a su amiga

Q-que dices! Tu crees? – dijo Sakuno toda roja

Si! es obvio! No fue ensayo, ustedes no pensaban ensayar eso! Lo que significa que te beso por su propia voluntad! –

Sakuno se quedo callada observando a Ann¿era verdad?... si, tenía que serlo, no fue el personaje de Ryoma quien la besó, no fue simplemente un personaje de una obra, no fue un simple beso de un ensayo, fue su primer beso.

Que bien Sakuno! Todo mejora para ustedes dos! – dijo Ann

Si… de… de verdad estoy muy feliz! – dijo Sakuno sonriendo – pero… es que… Tomoka lo vio todo… -

Que? Ella lo vio? Que envidia! Esos debimos haber sido Kakeru y yo! – dijo Ann

E-ese no es el punto! Lo que pasa es que… tal vez se enojó con migo… - dijo Sakuno

No te preocupes por eso! Solo dile que fue actuación y ya! – dijo Ann

Eso le dije! Pero no se si me creyó! – dijo Sakuno

Bueno, si no te creyó no hay problema, ella es tu amiga, aunque a veces sea algo exagerada, de verdad te quiere!... – dijo Ann

Si… ¿verdad? Gracias por darme ánimos! –

Ey! Pero una cosa! – dijo Ann

Que cosa? –

Ella no te quiere más que yo! – dijo Ann guiñando el ojo

Jeje… eso lo se! – dijo Sakuno riendo

Bueno Sakuno-chan! Debo irme, suerte con Ryoma ¿eeeh? No se te olvide contarme los detalles de ahora en adelante! –

Que? porque te vas tan rápido? – dijo Sakuno

Eh…eh… pues porque… ya es noche! Tenemos que dormir! Mañana debemos ir a la escuela, y luego ensayar!... – dijo Ann

Pero aun es temprano… -

Ah… ahm… si! lo se! Jeje…pero ya me tengo que ir!... – dijo Ann ya saliendo de la habitación de Sakuno

E-esta bien! nos vemos mañana! – gritó Sakuno desde su cama

Si! – dijo Ann cerrando la puerta

Te acompaño afuera? – dijo Sakuno del otro lado de la puerta

No! Gracias…- dijo Ann ya bajando las escaleras

Ann bajó las escaleras y se despidió de la madre de Sakuno, luego abrió la puerta y salió corriendo dirigiéndose a una limusina que estaba estacionada muy… muy cerca de ahí, las puertas se abrieron, Ann entro, y la limusina comenzó a moverse….

Y… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó un chico, el dueño de la limusina, pero no quién la manejaba, porque para eso estaba el chofer

Kakeru… no me lo vas a creer! – dijo Ann

Que? ya habla Ann-chan! – dijo Kakeru emocionado

Pues… ellos… -

Ellos¿Ellos que? Ah! No, no me digas! Yo adivino! –

Si, es lo que tu estas pensando… - dijo Ann

Lo que yo pienso que tu piensas que yo pienso es lo que tu piensas que yo pienso que hicieron? – dijo Kakeru en forma de trabalenguas

Si… si! –

SE BESARON! – gritó Kakeru seguro de lo que acababa de decir

Siii! – dijo Ann

Los dos estaban felices! Tanto que se abrazaron y comenzaron a reír! Su trabajo y todos sus planes por fin estaban dando frutos, solo tenían que dar un pequeño empujoncito más, pero eso no sería problema, por lo menos no para ellos.

--

Era de mañana, hora de ir a la escuela, y ahí estaba Ryoma, quien se había levantado más temprano, esta vez tomaría un camino diferente para ir a la escuela, esta vez iba a pasar por Sakuno, ya no le importaba si iba demasiado rápido, después de todo, esto era un juego, no tenía que ser sutil ni considerado con nadie, aunque…debía admitirlo, Sakuno a veces lo hacía sentir acompañado.

Ya estaba cerca de la casa de los Ryusaki, no sabría ni como llegar de no ser porque ese día lluvioso la había acompañado a casa. Caminó un poco más y ya estaba frente a la casa, y ni siquiera tuvo que tocar, porque para su sorpresa, Sakuno apenas estaba saliendo de su casa.

Fue grande la sorpresa de Sakuno el ver ahí a Ryoma esperándola… ¿Qué hacía el ahí? había venido para acompañarla hasta la escuela, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, así que fue corriendo hacia donde el chico estaba.

Hola…- dijo Ryoma

Buenos días Ryoma-kun! – dijo Sakuno – eh…oye, perdón por lo de ayer, de verdad no quise salir corriendo! –

Lo entiendo… no te preocupes… - dijo Ryoma…

Ryoma-kun ¿Por qué viniste? – dijo la chica

Que…¿no querías verme? – dijo Ryoma

Ah!... que dices? Claro que quería verte! – dijo Sakuno alterándose un poco

Entonces¿nos vamos? No querrás llegar tarde… -

Si! vamos! –

Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la escuela, el camino no era tan largo, pero había un silencio rodeándolos, a Sakuno de verdad le incomodaba, quería hablar con Ryoma, sobre lo ocurrido ayer… así que fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

Ryoma-kun…-

Si…? –

Es…que… lo… lo que paso ayer… - dijo Sakuno tratando de tomar valor

Ah… eso… quizás fui demasiado rápido… pero solo trataba de demostrar mis sentimientos… - dijo Ryoma

T-tus sentimientos? – dijo Sakuno toda roja

Bueno, tal vez solo fue un impulso… - dijo Ryoma

No creo que hayas ido demasiado rápido… a… a mi… me gustó… - dijo Sakuno

Ah… pues a mi también… - dijo Ryoma

Que extraño, todo lo que Ryoma hacía era engañar, tomar esto como un juego, pero eso ultimo que acababa de decir, no era mentira, porque de verdad le gustó.

F-fue algo muy especial para mi… - dijo Sakuno – sabes porque Ryoma-kun? –

Porque…? –

Porque fue mi primer beso! –

Sakuno miró a Ryoma a los ojos con una linda sonrisa

Fue inevitable que a Ryoma se le hiciera tierno escuchar eso, su primer beso, entonces el no solo le había dado un beso, le había dado su primer beso a Sakuno…

De verdad? – dijo Ryoma

Si! – dijo Sakuno – Y me alegra que hayas sido tu quien me lo diera… -

Sakuno estaba diciendo todo esto muy naturalmente, ya no sentía vergüenza, más bien se sentía feliz, sabía que muchas cosas buenas podrían pasar después de esto.

¿Eso te alegra? – dijo Ryoma

Si… es que… yo… - dijo Sakuno – bueno, jeje… nada, hay que irnos! Se nos hará tarde! –

Sakuno comenzó a correr rumbo a la escuela dejando a Ryoma atrás, pero el también comenzó a correr y llegaron justo cuando sonó la campana.

Una vez que llegaron hicieron su rutina de siempre, en la mañana fueron al consejo estudiantil, y cuando terminó la junta siguieron con sus clases del día, Tomoka todo el día estuvo impaciente por que se acabaran las clases, ya quería dar inicio con los ensayos, se estaba tomando todo esto muy enserio y la obra sería muy pronto.

--

Una vez más!... – gritaba la chica de dos coletas.

Este era el último ensayo, el ensayo general.

Llevaban ya un poco más de una hora ensayando, todos los extras ya se habían ido a sus casas, porque ya se sabían sus partes, pero los protagonistas tenían que quedarse a seguir ensayando

Ensayen esa parte de nuevo, es lo más importante de la obra! Lo que abre paso al desenlace! – dijo Tomoka – Ryoma, Ann, Sakuno… a escena! –

_Después de que su padre la descubrió, le dijo a su hija que no podía continuar su relación con el caballero blanco, y que para alejarla de el... se irían del pueblo…_ - comenzaba a decir Rikka, la chica que sería la narradora – _La doncella estaba devastada, y caminaba por los valles del pueblo… -_

_Porque… - _dijo Ann – _porque me hace esto,… como podré darle la noticia a mi caballero…_ -

_(De pronto una chica pueblerina que iba caminando por ahí vio a la doncella llorando y se acerco a ella... y sabiendo que la chica estaba triste, no le pregunto nada… solo le dijo…)_

_Todo saldrá bien…_ - dijo Sakuno

Ann comenzó a llorar...

_Es que… ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ – Ann volteo a ver a Sakuno quien le regaló una sonrisa

_Si…_ - dijo Ann – _creo… que todo estará bien…_ -

_Gracias!_ - Ann comenzó a correr

_(La doncella se marchó del lugar, en busca de su caballero, pero cuando llego a donde el estaba… al parecer el ya se había enterado…)_

Ann se acercó a Ryoma

_Mi padre nos ha descubierto… _-

El no dijo nada…solo observaba a la chica…

_Quiere que nos marchemos del pueblo… - dijo Ann_

_Entonces… ¿te vas? – _

_Si… - la chica bajo su cabeza._

_Ah… - _

_Muchas gracias por todo, nunca te olvidare… - dijo la chica_

_No te vayas –_

_Pero… no podemos estar juntos… - _

_Es por nuestro bien… - continuó…_

_Yo solo quiero estar con tigo… - dijo Ryoma_

_Yo también… Pero es imposible… debo irme… - dijo Ann volteándose y comenzando a correr…_

_Espera! – el chico la tomo delicadamente de la muñeca_…

_Yo…_ -

Ann y Ryoma quedaron frente a frente…

Había llegado la hora…

Que están esperando! Porque no se besan! – susurraba Tomoka

Ryoma acercó a Ann hacia el, sus caras ya estaban casi juntas, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente….

Tomoka estaba parada frente a ellos con un brillo especial en lo ojos, el libreto echo rollo y aplastado por sus manos.

Kakeru veía divertido la escena, como si no le importara.

Nao estaba viendo la expresión en la cara de Sakuno… y una gotita caía por su nuca.

Sakuno estaba con las manos en su boca, los celos se veían reflejados en sus ojos… ¿Qué estaban apunto de hacer?

Entonces Ryoma y Ann por fin hicieron contacto, lo que parecía un beso, pero, en vez de ser eso, Ann disimuladamente se acerco a la oreja de Ryoma… y susurró unas palabras…

No te atrevas a besarme… – dijo esto en tono bajo y amenazador

Ryoma sintió algunos escalofríos y se quedo callado.

Oigan! El beso ya duró mucho tiempo! – gritó Sakuno

Ryoma y Ann se separaron y miraron a Sakuno confundidos. Ann sabía a lo que se refería. Kakeru la miraba con ojitos cómplices, mientras Nao tenía ganas de reírse de lo sucedido, pero se aguantó. Y Tomoka la veía confundida y su mirada no se apartaba de ella.

Sakuno notó todas las miradas clavadas en ella.

Ah!... no... no es que me interese, pero…pero,… eh…eh….el oxígeno… ah… si! eso! Un beso no puede durar tanto tiempo! – dijo Sakuno muy nerviosa

Kakeru y Nao no aguantaron más y les dio un ataque de risa, cosa que hizo que la cara de Sakuno estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

Qué hermanita¿como sabes tanto sobre eso? acaso ya te haz besado con alguien? - Kakeru con una mirada complice.

Ann se puso una mano sobre el rostro como fastidiada, y Ryoma se veía nervioso, no, Kakeru no debía saberlo.

Eh... NO!... no he besado a nadie! - gritó la chica demasiado sonrojada

Esta bieeen, te creo, calmate hermanita - dijo Kakeru

Les quedo perfecto! – dijo Tomoka – Por fin! Todo mi esfuerzo esta dando frutos!... la obra será este fin de semana! Ya saben la hora! De todos modos, los llamaré… -

Ann bajo del escenario y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakuno. Sin pararse, ni verla a la cara, le dijo al oído –No fue un beso…- y siguió su camino, ella sabía que su amiga entendería.

Sakuno sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso…. y miro a Ryoma, quien también la miraba…

Los dos sonrieron.

_---TBC---_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gravi: Ta daaa!**

**Hibari: Wa! Wa!**

**Gravi: Que? **

**Hibari: El primer beso! (salta de la emoción) wa-hooo!**

**Gravi: Ah!... eso XD! Creo que todos lo notaron… **

**Hibari: Yai!**

**Gravi: Ahora que! O.o?**

**Hibari: 100 reviews! **

**Gravi: Ah! Eso OwO! De verdad! muchas gracias!**

**Hibari: Shi! **SaPaLu7** fue nuestro review número 100! Wiii!**

**Gravi: Gracias a todos! Somos felices!**

**Hibari: Yo se que a ustedes pueden parecerles pocos reviews! dirán… "Y que… yo tengo 300!"… si… lo sabemos, pero son nuestros 100 reviews! **

**Gravi: Sii! Estamos muy muy felices! Gracias gente!**

**Hibari: Y no hay mejor manera de celebrarlo que con un beso¿les gustó?**

**Gravi: Wa! Todo mejora entre Ryoma y Sakuno, pero por ahora, es hora de contestar sus reviews! **

Clea Everlasting(Pues… tal vez y pronto deje de pensar en la apuesta, y tal vez si le importe Sakuno, solo es cuestión de esperar! Nosotras morimos por escribir muchos momentos que tenemos ya planeados desde el comienzo del fic! Pero, pero…tenemos que ir paso a paso! Bueno, gracias por tu review!) 

Kmychan(Que bueno que no nos abandonas! TwT! Jejeje… nosotras también amamos a Kakeru! pero obvio que Ryoma es mas querido! Ryoma es lu más lindo! jajaja… y pues…nop, Sakuno no será la protagonista, pero algo van a hacer Kakeru y Ann xD!... jajajaja… y tienes razón, lo de que Ryoma fuera el protagonista, no fue simple coincidencia! Gracias por tu review!)

**Scooky(Pues, nunca nos olvidamos de el, pero pues… nunca tuvimos tiempo de escribirlo, y cuando teníamos tiempo la pereza nos ganaba! TwT Eso es malo! Pero continuamos! Porque disfrutamos mucho escribiendo este fic! Y pues ya vez, este capi estuvo mas largo! Y….pasaron cosas!...jojojo¿Te gusto? Y pues…lo de la obra, Ann es la protagonista… xD pero toda acción trae una reacción! Y ya vez! Kakeru y Ann disfrutan uniendo a la parejita principal XD! Y que Ryoma no te desespere! Es que el es algo lento! Tu lo sabes, todas sus fans lo sabemos, jeje…pero sip, Sakuno lo hace sentir cómodo, acompañado.**

**Me encanta la manera en que describes lo que Ryoma quiere hacer para luego hacerla sufrir XD! Jajaja… y pues todo mundo lo sabe, el tiempo hace muchas cosas, y… para como va la historia, yo creo que pronto habrá más romance! Es que…nos gusta el romance! XD jajajaja…. Y oyep! Estabas borracha? O.O! wow!... x3! Naa! No es cierto! Jajaja…. Esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! Gracias por tu review! Sabes que no puede faltar!)**

Slamina(Te molesta mucho la apuesta ToT? No te preocupes! Ya pronto pasará!... y pues… sip, las cosas ya van mejorando entre Ryoma y Sakuno, incluso se están viendo mas claros los sentimientos de Ryoma! solo queda esperar haber que pasa! Y Ryoma no es estupido ToT no me lo insulten! Yo se que no es nada sensible…pero…pero…tal vez eso cambie! XD Y gomeen! Yo se que el capi pasado estuvo demasiado corto! Pero este ya esta más largo! y de verdad! Perdon! No quisimos tardarnos MESES en actualizar! Aun quieres el resumen? O ya recuerdas todo?... jajaja… y créeme que con cien reviews Hibari esta conforme XD! Jajaja… gracias por tu review!)

**Marip(Wa! El review se cortó verdad,…es que esos signitos raros lo cortan! A mi a veces me pasa! Jejeje…pero no importa! Wa! Gracias por felicitar a Ann-chan XD! Jajajaj…aunque ella no quería el papel, de verdad, debimos dárselo a Sakuno… jajaja ¿Y dices que Ryoma es machista? XDD! Jajajaj…nunca lo había pensado! Wenup, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Grax por tu rev)**

Kaeri chan(Que bueno que te gustara el capi pasado!... y pues si, Ryoma y Sakuno se llevan bien, aunque la apuesta siempre esta presente, solo queda ver que pasa ¿ne?... y pues…. Quien sabe, tal vez y Sakuno nunca se entere de la apuesta, pueden pasar muchas cosas ¿no?... Gracias por las felicitaciones! Esperamos que te haya gustado también este capi! todo va mejorando para Ryoma y Sakuno! ….ya le dio su first kiss! Jiji… XD ya probó sus labios! Jajaja…. Muchas gracias por tu review!)

**Zhizu(Por nuestro fic te enviciaste con Prince of Tennis? Que honor! Jeje…. Y Kakeru se ye hace raro? A nosotras se nos hace tierno! XD! Y yo también lloro porque Ryoma no existe! Porque no existen tipos asi de lindos en el mundo real! ToT!... y pues…. Esperamos que te haya gustado la continuación! En este capi ya hubo más Ryosaku! Gracias por tu review!)**

Lole.SkuAAA(Si…Ryoma no es nada sensible! xD!... el solo piensa en la apuesta, pero pues…tal vez luego piense en otras cosas ne?... cada vez Ryoma y Sakuno están mas unidos!... y pues…todo mundo odia a la gente falsa y que juega con los demás! Pero no podemos odiar a Ryoma! el es hermoso XD!... y pues… tal vez un poco de sufrimiento no le haga daño… muahahaha…un poco… muahaahaha XDD!... Gracias por tu review!)

**Brendaneko(Wa! xD odias y amas a Ryoma a la vez? ToT eso se puede? Si yo solamente lo amo! Imposible odiarlo! Es tan lindo! y pues…el aun no ama a Sakuno, pero quien sabe, todo puede cambiar XD!...y pues si, tarde o temprano debe de dejar de pensar en la apuesta! Sakuno lo ama XD! Esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! grax por tu review!)**

VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa(Pues,… sip, Tomoka anduvo con Ryoma, la verdad, nunca pensamos en que si se besaron o no… es que, si Ryoma besara a Tomoka, sería escalofriante! Ay no!... que horror XD…aunque supongo que si la beso alguna vez! Digo, fueron dos años! Pero no entrare en detalles XD! Ay si! lo del consejo estudiantil es de Furuba! Y pues…nuestro Kakeru es algo diferente XD! Aunque a mi también me mata! Jajaja…y a nosotras también nos gusta el MomoAnn…pero Momo-senpai no sale en este fic! Wa! Y tienes razón, los problemas son divertidos! Muahahaha! Gracias por tu review! Esperamos el próximo!)

**SaPaLu7(Wa! Tu! Graciaaas! We love you! Fuiste nuestro review #100! Graciaaas! Jejeje… de verdad estamos muy felices! Wi! Buenop,…. Y se lo que sientes en tu corazón, duele, y pues… si… tal vez tu corazonada sea correcta!... esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! Y también esperamos tu prox review!)**

Cherryflower04(Que bueno que te tenga enganchada el fic! Nos gusta que la gente lea nuestro fic! Gracias! Y pues… a nadie le gusta lo que hace Ryoma con Sakuno, es que…. jugar con los sentimientos de alguien de esa manera… es cruel… pero en fin, Ryoma es Ryoma, y lo queremos de todas formas! Y lo de terminar enamorado…pues…lee y descubre!...claro…tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo para saberlo! Se paciente! Y gracias por tu review! Esperamos el que sigue!)

**Shami(Wa!... que bueno que te guste el fic! Y pues…esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! Ryoma y Sakuno cada vez están mas unidos! Wa! Que hará Ryoma? sin duda, muchas cosas, pero para eso debes esperar, tener paciencia, y leer los próximos capis XD! Gracias por tu rev! esperamos el próximo!)**

Lady-Shadow1305(Wa! Leíste mucho? Te gusto? Te regañaron? Wa! Ya no se ni que decir! Wa! Que bueno que te guste el fic! Nos da mucho gusto! De verdad! Y te regañaron? Buuu!...pero a nosotras siempre nos regañan! Nos quedamos siempre muy tarde en el PC aunque sea en días de colegio! Wa! Y lo del happy ending no te aseguro nada! solo queda leer para confirmar! Jojojo XD! Bueno, grax por tu review! Y esperamos el que sigue!)

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami(Wow! Gracias por tu review! Wii! Nos gustó que te planearas tu propio final, nosotras tenemos varias sorpresitas para este,… solo ten en cuenta que este fic será enorme! Que bueno que te tomaste el tiempo de mandarnos tu review! Lo apreciamos mucho! n.n! esperamos que te haya gustado tmbn este capi! grax!)**

Tsu Asakura(Wow! Todo lo que dices que tiene nuestra historia! amamos el romance! Y el angst! Son lo mejor x3! Y pues… Ryoma… el… sie… para que te miento… jeje…lo pagara caro XD! Gracias por tu review! Esperamos que sigas con el fic! Y tmbn tu review!)

**Neko-O( …OwO! No entendemos bien, pero parece que te gusta x3! Gracias!)**

**--**

**Wa! De verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews! no seriamos nada sin ustedes TwT! Wi! Ah! y pues.. la otra vez tardamos muxo en actualizar, y algunos pidieron un mini-resumen XD! Aun lo quieren?.. no vdd? Ya se acordaron! XD! Jejeje… n.n Weno! Esperamos sus reviews como siempre! En el siguiente capi pasaran varias cositas… jujuju!**


	12. Sentimientos Extraños

**Hibari: Hemos vuelto!**

**Gravi: Y estamos tratando de actualizar rápido!**

**Hibari: Sip! todo por ustedes!**

**Gravi: si! muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Hibari: Si! se nota que nos quieren,… aunque no creo que nos quieran a nosotras…creo que quieren la historia!**

**Gravi: pues si…¿no?... eso es bueno!**

**Hibari: no es bueno si nadie nos quiere… ToT**

**Gravi:… (la mira)… ejem… seguro, lo que digas… Prosigamos**

**Hibari: pero si nadie nos quiere…? ..entonces..?**

**Gravi: Hib, ya dejalo… … … Bien, sin mas que decir, aquí les dejamos este capi, esperamos que les guste!**

_Disclaimer: sin animos de dar disclaimer… demo ne, ustedes lo saben, PoT es de Konomi Takeshi n.n! that's all ya!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sentimientos Extraños**

Capítulo 11

Era el gran día, Tomoka citó en la mañana a los chicos del consejo estudiantil para que vinieran a preparar la escenografía, la iluminación, el sonido, y ese tipo de cosas que se necesitan para una obra.

Y ahí estaban, se dividieron el trabajo, Tomoka solo mandaba, Kakeru ayudaba con el material y Nao supervisaba el equipo de sonido, Ann y Sakuno estaban arreglando cosas arriba del escenario y Ryoma no hacía nada… estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del teatro oyendo música con su iPod.

Ey Morada! – dijo Kakeru

Que pasa? – Tomoka volteo a ver a Kakeru

Este caballo esta bien para el caballero blanco? – dijo Kakeru dejando pasar al teatro a un enorme caballo blanco.

Ah… yo me conformaba con un pony,…pero esto es mucho mejor! – gritó Tomoka feliz

Kakeru… de donde sacas esos caballos…? - dijo Nao

Esos? Si solo traje uno! – le contesto confundido

Etto… y el caballo negro del baile…? –

Ah! ese caballo, oye, yo era el caballero negro, necesitaba un caballo! – dijo Kakeru

Claro.. – dijo Nao mientras una gotita resbalaba por su nuca.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, Ann y Sakuno hacían lo mismo, a la vez que colocaban objetos para la escenografía en su lugar.

Ah.. Entonces por eso tu abuela ya no entrena al equipo? – dijo Ann

Si, desde hace un año que esta viviendo en Korea – dijo Sakuno

Wa! Algún día me gustaría ir a conocer! Después de todo, no nos queda tan lejos! – dijo Ann

Si, bueno, es un pequeño pueblo dentro de Korea, pero sigo en contacto con ella y dice que es muy bonito! También dijo que cuando quiera puedo ir de visita! Mis papás lo aprueban –

Sip, ellos le tienen mucha confianza a Sumire-san – dijo Ann

Si! –

Oye pero, yo no quiero hablar precisamente de eso! – dijo Ann

Ah…¿no qu-querías hablar de e-eso? – dijo nerviosa

No! Tu sabes de lo que YO quiero hablar!... a pasado algo mas? – dijo Ann

Wa! Por eso comencé a hablar de otra cosa, precisamente quería evitar ese tema! – dijo Sakuno

Es imposible, como tu consejera debo saberlo todo! – dijo Ann

Consejera? –

Exacto! Cuenta! Ha pasado algo más? –

P-pues… nada especial, lo digo en serio… -

De que están hablando ustedes dos? – dijo Tomoka

Ah! Tomo-chan! Me asustaste! – dijo Sakuno

Así tendrás la conciencia…! Pero eso no importa! Que hacen ahí tan cómodamente! Muévanse! La obra es hoy en la noche y ustedes solo están platicando! Revisen la iluminación! – gritó Tomoka

Ey, Tomoka, nosotras no sabemos de eso! – dijo Ann – y tu lo sabes perfectamente….

Ah!... bueno, Ryoma, deja de escuchar música! ve tu y revisa la iluminación! –

Yo no se nada de eso… - dijo el chico quitándose los audífonos.

Pero si tu eres hombre! Debes de saber! – dijo Tomoka… - ve! –

Esta bien – dijo resignado

Ah… pobre azul… - dijo Kakeru

Pues si, pero pues ya que, solo debe revisar los focos – dijo Ann

Ann-chan… - dijo Kakeru… - puedes venir un momento…-

Si, pero ¿se puede saber para que? – dijo Ann sonriendo juguetonamente

Es sobre… ESO… tu sabes! –

Ah! eso, si, Sakuno, espérame aquí! No tardo! –

Si, Ann… aquí espero… - respondió la chica

Kakeru tomó a Ann del brazo y la llevo a una de las esquinas del teatro.

Es que tengo un plan! – dijo Kakeru

Un plan! Para esta misma noche? – preguntó Ann

Si, si todo sale como espero, de seguro para mañana ya son novios! – dijo seguro de si mismo.

A si? tan bueno es el plan? –

Si! bueno, es algo loco, pero puede funcionar! Me apoyas en esto? –

Claro, soy tu compañera de trabajo… pero no puedo apoyarte sin antes escuchar el plan! – dijo Ann

Ah! –

Kakeru se acerco al oído de Ann para contarle sobre su plan. Solo se oían murmullos, en la cara de Ann se formó una sonrisa.

Eso.. Funcionara? – dijo Ann

Puede ser, quien sabe como reaccionen ellos… -

Pues! Esta bien! me arriesgaré! – dijo Ann muy animada

Si! entonces, ya esta dicho! será para esta noche, tu parte la dejo a tu imaginación –

No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algún modo... -

Sakuno los observaba desde el escenario, que estarían diciéndose esos dos, bueno, de seguro eran cosas de novios.

Ryoma no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando la voz de Tomoka, subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de iluminación.

Demasiados botones…

Se dijo a si mismo, lo único que tenía que hacer era presionar los botones y asegurarse de que funcionaran ¿no?... eso sería fácil.

Se sentó en una silla que había dentro, era increíble, se veía todo el teatro desde ahí arriba a través de ese vidrio frente a el, comenzó a presionar botón por botón, unos sacaban luces de colores, otros apagaban toda luz presente, los restantes eran botones de iluminación básica, presiono otro botón y este activó una luz enorme que venía desde el techo apuntando hacia el centro del escenario.

El conocía esa luz, la ponían cuando todo se oscurecía y sobresalía una luz iluminando a la persona que iba a hablar, o tocaría una pieza, o cosas así, de echo esa luz la pusieron sobre el cuando bailo con Sakuno el vals de bienvenida.

Continuó viendo los botones, y descubrió que podía controlar la dirección de la luz, y como si fuera un niño pequeño, comenzó a jugar con la luz moviéndola para todas partes, sabía que debía parar, si no Tomoka lo regañaría, y no es que le tuviera miedo, si no que… sus gritos lo tenían harto.

Dejo de mover la luz, y de pura casualidad, la luz quedo apuntando a Sakuno, quien obviamente sintió la luz encima de ella, y volteo hacia la cabina de iluminación, y vio a Ryoma a través del vidrio.

Hola Ryoma-kun! –

Gritó Sakuno sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro

Ryoma desde arriba en esa cabina y con el vidrio ese no escuchaba lo que la chica decía, pero era obvio que estaba saludándolo, el levanto su mano también saludándola, Sakuno sonrió, y no pudo oír nada, pero vio como Tomoka se acercó a ella, le dijo algo y Sakuno corrió torpemente hacia otro lado, de seguro le dijo por décima vez que no se distrajera, todo el día llevaba diciéndole eso a todos, que chica más paranoica.

Se quedó viendo a través del vidrio por unos instantes a Sakuno algo nerviosa tratando de poner algunas cosas en el escenario, lo aceptaba, le gustaba ver a Sakuno, a veces se le hacía tierna, y no cabía duda de que era una chica muy hermosa, pero hasta ahí, incluso hasta le agradaba.

Y sobre todo, ya estaba seguro de que ganaría la apuesta, no tendría que dejar el tennis, y hasta le pagarían, ja! Como si en verdad le importara el dinero, pero quedaba poco tiempo para que su plazo terminara, igual, eso no le preocupaba mucho, sabía que solo debía dar un paso más para comenzar una relación con Sakuno, eso le resultaría fácil, y hasta le sobraría tiempo para estar con ella hasta que esos chicos de la apuesta regresaran.

Pero en que estaba pensando… ¿estar con ella?... de verdad quería tiempo de sobra para pasarlo con ella, no, se auto corrigió, _estar_ con ella no era la palabra que quiso usar, si no, tal vez… jugar con ella, si! eso era…

Que me pasa… - se dijo a si mismo - ...Ya ni yo me entiendo... –

No te entiendes Ryoma-chan? – dijo Kakeru entrando sin avisar

Ah! – a Ryoma casi le da un infarto al escuchar a Kakeru así tan de repente – Que haces aquí? –

¿Qué hago aquí? Pues, vine a ayudarte! Ya tardaste mucho -

No necesito que me ayudes, vete! – dijo Ryoma

Wa! Estas nervioso por algo? – dijo Kakeru

No! –

Ryoma-chan… ¿quieres que me vaya? – dijo Kakeru con ojitos llorosos

Ah…no… - dijo resignado

Yai! Entonces me quedo, sabes, hace mucho que no hablábamos! – dijo Kakeru

Esto no lo considero como hablar, esto no es una conversación… - dijo Ryoma

Ah! que raro eres, según yo que hablar es intercambiar palabras con otra persona! –

Lo que digas… -

Oye, y que era lo que veías a través del vidrio? – dijo Kakeru

Nada importante.. –

Nada importante¿Qué Sakuno-chan no es importante? –

C-como sabes que la veía a ella? – dijo Ryoma algo nervioso

Yo no lo sabía! Tu me lo acabas de decir! –

Eh… supongo que eso es verdad… -

Entonces si es verdad! veías a Sakuno-chan! –

Suspiró…

Si… la veía a ella –

Wa! Que genial¿te gusta? –

No.. –

Nadita? –

No..-

Seguro? –

Kakeru sonreía de una manera juguetona mientras se acercaba más a Ryoma

Solo… un poco… - dijo Ryoma

Ja! Lo sabía! Ese 'poco' que tu dices se transformará en amor! – gritó felizmente Kakeru

No sabes lo que dices… - dijo Ryoma

Oh!... pero Ryoma-chan! Sakuno y tu se ven muy lindos juntos! –

Déjame en paz… -

Oye, y si le digo a Sakuno-chan que la amas? –

Si hicieras eso nuestra amistad terminaría… - dijo Ryoma

Nuestra… amistad…? – dijo Kakeru sonriendo

Ah… - Ryoma se puso una mano en su frente – si… -

Wa! Lo aceptaste! Somos amigos! – gritó Kakeru

Lo somos desde hace tiempo, y tu lo sabes, que no lo demuestre es otra cosa… -

Nuestra amistad no se a quebrantado con el paso del tiempo! –

Si ni siquiera ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que somos amigos… -

Oh! Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida! –

Que extraño eres… - dijo Ryoma

Gracias! – dijo Kakeru

Eso no fue un cumplido…-

Lo sé! Pero puedo tomarlo como uno! –

Ah… como dije, eres extraño… -

Y que¿eso es malo? –

Nah – Ryoma sonrió – supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que extrañamente me agradas –

Wa! Yo también te quero! -

Querer? Yo nunca dije eso…! – dijo Ryoma

A no? pues… se que lo sientes! –

No, claro que no! –

Si, lo que digas, ahora hay que bajar, ya revisaste la iluminación y Tomoka de seguro se esta desesperando – dijo Kakeru

Ah, ella vive desesperada… - dijo Ryoma

No, es una buena chica – Kakeru se acercó al oído de Ryoma como para decirle un secreto - lo que pasa es que como es su obra, esta bajo presión! –

Oye, estamos arriba, de todos modos nadie te hubiera escuchado, no tenías porque decírmelo en secreto – dijo Ryoma

Es que hay que ser discretos! – dijo Kakeru

Eso es lo que menos eres… -

Wa! Que malo! – dijo Kakeru – pero bueno, bajemos ya… -

Si –

Aaah! Porque tardaron tanto! Tenemos que terminar! – dijo Tomoka

Tomoka-san – dijo Nao – ya no falta nada… -

Estas seguro? – dijo Tomoka con ojos amenazadores

Escalofríos

Si… el escenario ya esta listo, yo me encargue del equipo de sonido, y Kakeru y Ryoma ya revisaron la iluminación, y hasta tenemos un enorme caballo blanco…

Ah! de verdad! esta noche tiene que ser perfecta! El estreno de mi obra echa por MI! – dijo Tomoka con ojos ilusionados

Eh… disculpa, pero no hubiera sido posible sin nosotros! – dijo Ann

Esto, jeje, lo se! Ustedes la personifican! – dijo Tomoka – Ah! lo olvidaba! Kakeru, el cartel de afuera que mandaste a hacer ya esta listo? –

Si! ya lo pusieron afuera del teatro! – respondió este

Vamos a verlo! – dijo Tomoka

Todos la siguieron hacia fuera

Es enorme! – dijo Ann

Y brillante… - dijo Nao

Es perfecto! – gritó Tomoka

Amor sin barreras… -

Dijo Sakuno leyendo el contenido del cartel, que lindo nombre el de esa obra, aunque su amiga Tomoka era a veces una maniática, sin duda esta historia era muy bonita, y el título de ella también lo era.

Bien! supongo que ya esta todo en orden! – dijo Tomoka – nos vemos aquí, una hora antes de que comience la obra, para que puedan arreglarse! –

Si! –

Todos se fueron a sus casas aguardando por la noche, esa noche no solo sería especial para Tomoka, después de todo, siempre nos ponemos algo nerviosos cuando vamos a hacer una presentación, y así se sentía todo el elenco seleccionado para la obra, pero a la vez felices, esta noche verían en producto de todo el tiempo que habían ensayado.

La tarde se paso lentamente, como de costumbre, una hora antes de que empezara la obra, los señores Ryusaki se encontraban en el auto llevando a Sakuno al teatro

Hija, segura que no quieres que te vayamos a ver? – preguntó la sra. Ryusaki

Estoy segura mamá, solo diré un dialogo casi al final, no vale la pena, mejor ustedes vayan a cenar u otra cosa –

Y tu sola piensas regresar a casa? – preguntó su padre

No, Ann-chan y Kakeru me acompañaran! –

Esta bien hija… -

Sakuno miraba impaciente por la ventana, se sentía feliz, tenía una corazonada, pero no sabía porque, igual, ya quería llegar allá para ver a Ryoma en su traje de caballero blanco.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Sakuno bajó del auto, se despidió de sus padres, y fue corriendo hacia los camerinos a cambiarse.

Ahí estaba ya Ann con su vestuario puesto, era un vestido color crema, estilo medieval, muy hermoso, y con listones por todas partes, no era muy aparatoso, era algo simple y lindo, digno de una doncella, y Ann se veía muy hermosa en el.

Que linda te vez Ann-chan! –

Gracias! Ahora entra a los camerinos a probarte tu vestuario Sakuno-chan! – dijo Ann

Si! Ya llego alguien mas? –

Pues, si, Tomoka, Nao y Kakeru están recibiendo a la gente, la mayoría del elenco ya llego y ya están listos… faltan solo unos cuantos… -

Ah… y…_ el_ ya llego? –

Ja! Sabía que preguntarías por tu Ryoma…- dijo Ann

M-mi Ryoma!... no!… que dices, solo quiero saber si ya llego… - dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa

Pues, si, el ya llego, se esta cambiando –

Ah! bueno, yo también iré a cambiarme –

Sakuno corrió a uno de los camerinos a ponerse su vestuario, que era el de una pueblerina medieval, de todos modos, se veía linda en el, era un bonito vestido… aunque era muy, muy parecido al de las otras chicas que saldrían en la obra, pero para que el de ella sobresaliera, Kakeru le había puesto un lazo delgado amarrado en forma de moño en la parte de atrás del vestido

_Para que seas una pueblerina especial!_

Recordó las palabras de Kakeru cuando le mostró su vestuario, ah, ese Kakeru no tenía remedio, Sakuno decidió soltarse las trenzas, peino su cabello, y salió de su camerino y lo primero que vio la dejó anonada.

Era Ryoma en su vestuario de caballero blanco, para ella era la perfección, su príncipe, todo vestido de blanco, parecía que emanaba rayos de luz…

Ya están todos listos! La obra esta apunto de comenzar, vengan! Acérquense al telón! – gritó Tomoka llamándolos.

Estas lista? – le dijo Ryoma sonriendo…

Si!... no estoy nerviosa, después de todo, mi dialogo es imposible de olvidar! –

Bueno, entonces vamos – dijo Ryoma

Ryoma-kun, mucha suerte! – dijo la chica

Te deseo lo mismo – dijo Ryoma

Los chicos se acercaron al telón y ahí estaba todo el elenco reunido listo para salir. Tomoka les dio las gracias por aguantarla todo este tiempo, y les dijo que dieran lo mejor de si mismos. Una actitud madura de su directora al ultimo momento, pero les inspiro confianza.

Es hora! – dijo Kakeru

Se oían los aplausos del público invitando a que comenzara la obra.

Rikka, la narradora, salió y se puso en una esquina del escenario.

Tomoka, Nao y Kakeru, estarían presentes en toda la obra observando desde el lado izquierdo del escenario, el elenco se formó del lado derecho, para esperar su turno.

La narradora presentó la obra… y comenzó a narrar…

_En tiempos pasados que no es necesario saber con exactitud la época, en un lugar distante cuya significación es nula en propósito, hubo un caballero blanco, quien lucharía ante cualquier barrera, para alcanzar a su doncella._

_Eso formó su…Amor sin barreras_

_Érase una vez en un reino distante, con lugareños afables y monarcas benévolos. El Rey estaba ya anciano, era respetado y venerado por todos, y la reina siempre era muy bondadosa. Ellos tenían un solo hijo, el valiente caballero blanco, cuyo nombre no es necesario de mencionar, quien estaba destinado a tomar el trono a pesar de su corta edad, tan pronto como encontrara una esposa, aunque el no quería casarse, pero estaba conciente de que era un deber hacerlo, por el reino._

_El reino estaba lleno de duques, duquesas, condes, marqueses y otros personajes de la realeza, entre ellos una pareja de duques, que estaban en desacuerdo con que el nuevo rey fuera un chico que ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Ellos tenían una hija, una doncella que era sumamente hermosa._

_Una noche el caballero blanco, se encontraba paseando por el pueblo, montado en su caballo, blanco por supuesto, y ahí… fue cuando sus destinos se cruzaron…_

El telón fue debelado, una doncella se encontraba caminando a la luz de la luna, siendo interceptada por una persona montada en un caballo…

¿Quién es usted, bella dama?_ – dijo Ryoma_

Ah, soy una simple doncella que vaga por las noches, y usted?_ – dijo Ann_

Pues yo digo lo mismo, solo soy un simple caballero…_ - dijo Ryoma_

No me engaña, puedo parecer algo ignorante, pero no soy tonta como para no reconocerlo, usted es el hijo del rey, es el caballero blanco… - _dijo Ann_

Pero que inteligente eres… - _dijo Ryoma_

Debería hablarme con más respeto, caballero… - _dijo Ann _- ¿Por qué se atravesó en mi camino, vino a secuestrarme? –

No es propio de una dama hablar diciendo cosas falsas – _dijo Ryoma – _pero creo que usted carece de modales… ¿en vez de doncella no será una plebeya?-

Plebeya!_ – gritó ofendida_

No es propio de una dama alzar la voz… - _dijo el_

Y no es propio de un caballero ofender mi honor… -

El la observó dulcemente sin poder evitar sonreír, no podía contradecirla.

Y que haces aquí tan sola…? – _preguntó el chico_

Escapo de mi padre, siempre ha sido injusto con migo… -

Escapaste de tu hogar? –

No, solo me salí un rato a tomar aire, pero no puedo llegar lejos, debido a que no tengo transporte –

Y no te gustaría que te llevara –

El caballero le sonrió invitándola a montar su caballo con el.

Eh, no es correcto estar con extraños_ – dijo Ann_

No soy un extraño, tú misma lo haz dicho, soy el caballero blanco, y te garantizo una noche inolvidable – _dijo Ryoma_

Supongo, que podría aceptar –

Ryoma le ofreció la mano, y Ann la tomó, para subir al caballo…

_Ese fue el comienzo de un amor lleno de promesas, del caballero blanco y la hermosa doncella_

La obra seguía sin contratiempos, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, faltaba poco para la parte final, el público había estado muy atento, y todos actuaban energéticamente, Tomoka estaba felicitándolos cada vez que alguno entraba o salía de escena.

Padre! Ya se lo he dicho, me enamore de él! _– gritó Ann_

No lo entiendo, ese chico no es uno normal, es el hijo del rey, sabes lo que pienso de el, me parece muy inmaduro y de corta edad! No te permitiré estar con el! – _gritó su padre_

No lo comprende padre! – Comenzó a llorar – yo quiero estar con el… -

De verdad, no comprendo ese afán tuyo, lo conociste hace poco y ya estas enamorada de el? –

Lo admito, lo conocí hace poco, y bajo unas extrañas circunstancias, pero lo mas que deseo ahora es ser suya… -

Eres tan terca! No te lo permitiré! – dijo su padre – mañana mismo nos vamos de aquí! –

Q-que quiere decir? – dijo Ann con ojos suplicantes

Que no volverás a verlo, mañana nos iremos a otro reino –

Dicho esto, su padre salió de la habitación…

_La doncella estaba devastada, y caminaba por los valles del reino…_

Porque… _- dijo Ann_ – porque me hace esto…-

Como podré darle la noticia a mi caballero… -

La doncella se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar

De pronto una chica pueblerina que iba caminando por ahí vio a la doncella llorando y se acerco a ella... y sabiendo que la chica estaba triste, no le pregunto nada… solo le dijo…

Todo saldrá bien… _- dijo Sakuno_

Ann seguía llorando... Y disimuladamente miró a Kakeru, quien le guiñó el ojo, y ella sonrió haciendo lo mismo.

¿A que te refieres? – dijo Ann levantándose

…eh -

Sakuno se quedó callada y abrió los ojos de par en par, ese no era el dialogo de Ann, y ella no tenía otro dialogo.

_Improvisa_… – le susurró Ann a Sakuno

A-a… que me refiero?… pues, si, todo…todo… saldrá bien, no tiene porque estar triste… - dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa.

¿Todo saldrá bien¿Qué es lo que saldrá bien…? –

P-pues… tu…y el… etto, el caballero… - dijo Sakuno tratando de inventarse un dialogo coherente.

Los vi… - dijo Ann

Eh? – dijo Sakuno sin entender lo que decía Ann.

Tomoka casi se ahoga al ver eso¿Pero que hacían ellas? Esos no eran los diálogos! Arruinarían su obra! Todo estaba perfecto hace unos momentos! Comenzó a hacer señas extrañas para tratar de llamar la atención de Sakuno y Ann, pero ellas no volteaban, seguían inventando cosas.

Q-que dice… doncella…? – preguntó Sakuno muy nerviosa

Si,… los vi a ti, y al caballero blanco besándose… - dijo Ann

Que cosa? – dijo Sakuno muy, muy apenada

Aaaaarg! – gritaba Tomoka detrás de escena, estaban arruinando su obra!... – Ryoma! –

Que? – dijo el chico secamente

Ve allá y trata de arreglar eso! –

Dijo Tomoka empujando a Ryoma al escenario

Oh! Es el caballero blanco! – gritó Ann – porque me mintió, porque no me dijo que amaba a otra? – dijo Ann fingiendo enojo.

Que… rayos… - susurró Ryoma…

Volteó a ver a Tomoka, quien al parecer estaba muy, muy enojada…. Pero a su lado estaba Kakeru, haciendo señas extrañas indicándole a Ryoma que siguiera.

Que no piensa responderme? – dijo Ann acercándose a Ryoma – los vi besándose hace poco… -

Ah.. – Ryoma no sabía que decir

Volteó a ver al público, quien miraba la obra muy atentamente, estaban en pleno suspenso, muy sorprendidos, y esperando también una respuesta por parte suya…

Pues… - continuó el chico – no quise decírtelo, porque… no quería lastimarte… yo…no quiero nada con tigo… -

Ah! Y por eso se fue a besar con otra?... me engañó! – dijo Ann – se que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero ni siquiera tuvo las agallas para decirme que estaba enamorado de otra! -

No te engañe, esa chica y yo no somos nada…solo fue un beso y ya… - dijo Ryoma

Si, doncella, no fue mi intención… - dijo Sakuno

No lo entiendo, dice que no quiere nada con migo, y no tiene nada con ella…? - dijo Ann

Eh.. si, eso fue lo que dije! – dijo Ryoma

Ah! entonces… que piensa hacer? – dijo Ann con una voz mas seria

Que… ¿Qué pienso hacer sobre que? – respondió el chico

Dice que no ama a esta chica –

Dijo Ann apuntando a Sakuno

No… no la amo… - dijo Ryoma

Hasta cuando piensas seguir engañándote a ti mismo y a los demás? – dijo Ann

Ryoma no dijo nada, abrió sus ojos de par en par…

Piensas seguir viviendo, engañándote de ese modo? – continuó Ann

El público miraba intrigado, esto se estaba poniendo interesante…

¡Piensas vivir encerrándote en tu mundo? Si sigues así, al final te quedarás solo para siempre en tu castillo, caballero blanco…. - dijo Ann clavando su mirada en Ryoma

A Ryoma ya no le parecía una obra, esto se parecía a su vida real… el siempre se había sentido solo, siempre había sabido el mismo que su destino era estar solo…

Y… - por fin habló Ryoma… - si ese fuera el caso, a quién le importaría? A nadie le importaría si me quedo solo... por siempre… -

Ryoma miró a Ann con un semblante serio, al parecer estaba algo molesto….

Ese es asunto mi..- continuo Ryoma

A mi! – gritó Sakuno llamando la atención de todos… tanto de Ryoma como de Ann…

A mi me importaría! Tu nunca estarás solo… yo.. ¡Yo estaré con tigo! – gritó Sakuno

Ann sonrió…

Ryoma la miro sorprendido…

Sakuno se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer…

Aaaaah! lo-lo siento! – dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza – lo siento de verdad! no quise interrumpir! Continúen! Continúen con su conversación! –

Ryoma no dejaba de observar a la chica… ¿_a ella le importaría_?...

_Yo estaré con tigo!_

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Ryoma, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas…

El caballero blanco se ha sonrojado..! – dijo Ann

Eh! – dijo Ryoma desconcertado….- yo no…! –

Eso significa que… te gusta? quieres a esa chica? – dijo Ann apuntando a Sakuno

Ryoma volteó a ver a Tomoka, quien estaba desmayada en el suelo, Nao le estaba dando un poco de aire abanicándola, y Kakeru seguía con sus señas raras, no entendibles, pero juntaba sus manos de una manera muy extraña, como si quisiera que el y Sakuno… se… ¿besaran?

C-creo que debemos parar esto.. – dijo Sakuno

Si! – dijo Ryoma

Eh? – Sakuno volteó a ver a Ryoma

Si la quiero, ella me gusta… -

Eeeeeh? – Sakuno se sonrojo

Lo sabía… - dijo Ann cerrando los ojos… - lo apruebo… adiós… caballero blanco… -

Ann salió corriendo del escenario, dejando a Ryoma y a Sakuno solos ahí…

El público estaba en pleno suspenso, sus ojos brillaban esperando el gran final….

Sakuno se quedó ahí parada sin saber que hacer….

Ryoma se acercó a ella…

Lo que dije es verdad… - dijo Ryoma

Yo… yo también… siento lo mismo… - dijo Sakuno

El chico la acercó a ella, y como todo final perfecto, la beso con dulzura, ella lo abrazó, el la correspondió…

_Y.. así… el caballero blanco, y… ella… comenzaron una nueva vida, viviendo juntos, viviendo felices… para siempre…._ – dijo algo insegura la narradora.

El telón se cerró…

Todo el público se paro de sus asientos y comenzó a aplaudir, y a gritar emocionados.

Oigan… si quieren, solo si quieren, ya pueden dejar de besarse… - dijo Kakeru

Ryoma y Sakuno se separaron inmediatamente

Pero que buena improvisación! – dijo Kakeru aplaudiendo

Ah.. g-gracias… - dijo Sakuno

Ese… ese es el sonido de los aplausos! – Tomoka se levantó de golpe

Si, Tomoka-san, la obra fue todo un éxito – dijo Nao

Ve Morada! Son tus merecidos aplausos, tu sales primero a recibirlos, nosotros te seguimos – dijo Kakeru

Si! Waaaa! –

Tomoka salió corriendo a escena a recibir los que ella denominaba SUS aplausos….

Wow! Les gustó el pequeño cambio de la obra? – dijo Ann

Pequeño cambio! Ann chan, cambiamos todo el final! – dijo Sakuno

Estuvo buenísimo! – dijo Kakeru – están seguros de que todo eso fue improvisación? – dijo Kakeru guiñándoles el ojo…

Eh..eh.. ya deja de decir esas cosas, hermanito… - dijo Sakuno

Kakeru abrió los ojos enormemente

Me dijiste hermanito! Viva! –

Kakeru corrió a abrazar a Sakuno….quien también lo abrazo, ella estaba muy feliz, tal vez por eso lo había llamado así, pero igual, tal vez, de ahora en adelante… todo cambiaría

Oigan – dijo Nao – es hora de que ustedes también salgan a recibir sus aplausos… -

Si! – dijo Kakeru

Empujó a Ryoma y a Sakuno hacia el escenario, quienes se tomaron de la mano para recibir los aplausos juntos, detrás de ellos salieron Ann y Kakeru, seguidos de Nao y todos los otros que habían formado parte de la obra.

Los aplausos parecían infinitos, de verdad les había gustado la obra, Tomoka se veía muy feliz…

Ryoma y Sakuno se miraron y sonrieron…

Ann y Kakeru hicieron lo mismo….

Los aplausos cesaron después de un rato y los chicos volvieron detrás del escenario…

Todo salió como esperábamos Kakeru! – susurró Ann

No es verdad, salió mucho mejor! – dijo él

Tienes razón… ¿tu crees que esto sea suficiente para…? –

Si!... creo que ya hicimos lo nuestro… - dijo Kakeru

Fue un gusto trabajar con tigo – dijo Ann

Lo nuestro no ha terminado –

Kakeru la tomó por la cintura, y se besaron, era un beso especial, porque sabían que habían cumplido con su objetivo, un beso por lo felices que estaban en ese momento….

Sakuno no alcanzó a oír nada de lo que decían, pero si vio el beso, no iba ir a interrumpirlos, solo sonrió para si misma, se sentía feliz por ellos dos.

Oye… - dijo Ryoma

Ah!... que pasa… Ryoma-kun? – dijo Sakuno

Vamos a los camerinos a quitarnos estos trajes – dijo Ryoma…

Eh? si! ya quieres irte? – dijo Sakuno

Quiero ir a caminar, con tigo.. – dijo Ryoma

Ah! – hizo una pausa – esta bien –

Los dos chicos se fueron a quitar sus vestuarios, para ponerse su ropa normal, fueron a despedirse de los demás…

Tomoka los felicitó, ella pensó que ellos ya tenían planeado todo esto, y abrazó a su amiga por ayudarla con su obra.

Ann y Kakeru también se fueron juntos. Sakuno les dijo que Ryoma la acompañaría a casa.

Ryoma y Sakuno salieron del teatro y comenzaron a caminar a la luz de la luna.

Ya oscureció! – dijo Sakuno – la luna se ve hermosa! –

Si.. – dijo Ryoma – oye… -

Si? –

Eso que dijiste en la obra… ¿fue actuación? –

Lo de… la obra? –

_A mi me importaría! Tu nunca estarás solo… yo.. ¡Yo estaré con tigo!_

Sakuno supo a lo que Ryoma se refería

No…. no fue actuación, l-lo que dije es verdad Ryoma-kun, esas palabras salieron de mi corazón, las dije sin pensarlo…. – dijo la chica

Ryoma nunca olvidaría esas palabras, el siempre estuvo solo, nunca le intereso la compañía de nadie, y no pensó que en verdad le importara a alguien…, cuando escuchó esas palabras, su corazón pareció volver a la vida, esas palabras de verdad significaron mucho para el.

Pero… lo que tu dijiste, fue solo actuación? – preguntó Sakuno

No sabía que decir, ni el mismo sabía porque las había dicho, tal vez… no haya sido actuación, el dijo esas palabras porque era lo que en verdad sentía…

De alguna manera, Sakuno lo hacía sentir especial, nunca se había sentido tan querido por alguien, es verdad que ya había tenido un noviazgo con Osakada, pero, nunca se sintió querido al lado de ella, lo que esa chica tenía era obsesión.

Ryoma-kun, porque no me contestas? –

No, tampoco fue actuación – respondió Ryoma – es verdad…. – hizo una pausa – todo lo que dije es verdad… -

Sakuno se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso, no lo podía creer, su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

Ryoma-kun, yo también te quiero…- dijo Sakuno viendo fijamente a Ryoma a los ojos

Sa..kuno… -

Dímelo tu también… de nuevo, quiero escucharlo… - dijo la chica

Ryoma dudo unos instantes, que significaba esto, el sabía que la chica lo quería desde hace mucho, pero no se sentía igual el saberlo, a escucharlo de sus propios labios, y por alguna razón desconocida hasta para el mismo, en ese momento se sintió feliz…

Te quiero… - dijo Ryoma

Los dos se miraron fijamente, y con movimientos lentos, entrelazaron sus manos y continuaron su camino.

Desde ese momento comenzaron una nueva relación como novio y novia. ¿Eso significa que Ryoma había triunfado en la apuesta? Tal vez, pero eso no le importaba en este momento, ni siquiera había pasado una sola vez por su cabeza. Sin duda eran sentimientos extraños los que ahora estaba sintiendo, pero que mas da, se sentía bien al lado de esa chica, y si lo pensaba, esto solo era el principio de todo.

_---TBC---_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hibari: …. Y?**

**Gravi: lindo ¿no?**

**Hibari: Y estamos dejando ver más los sentimientos de Ryoma**

**Gravi: Siii.. pero el niño esta confundido… XD!**

**Hibari: jajaja… pero pues… aun quedan muuuchos capítulos por delante**

**Gravi: xD! Jajaja…. Cierra boca!**

**Hibari: jojo¿les gustó este capi?**

**Gravi: Yo espero que si…. ya ven las ocurrencias de Kakeru…**

**Hibari: Se! Con su plan casi le arruina la obra a Tomoka XD**

**Gravi: TwT!... pero pss… eso es por el bien de todos…**

**Todos: Amén… **

**Hibari: Bueno, ya dejamos de hablar! XD! Les contestaremos sus reviews!**

**Gravi: Si! muchas gracias, en serio, nos gustaría que nos siguieran hasta el final de la historia! X3!**

**SaPaLu7: Holaaa! Wa! Nuestra no. 100 XD! Nos alegra mucho que sigas mandándonos tus reviews! es que hay personas que solo mandan uno, y desaparecen después XD! Jojo… bueno, de vdd muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Jiji… siii! Sakuno es algo celosa, es que… no quiere ver a Ryoma besándose con otra XD pero pues ya vez! En este capi han progresado XD! Esperamos tu rev!**

Clea Everlasting: Obra de arte? Wa! Me derrito! Que lindos tus comentarios! Y tienes razón, tenemos muchas cosas preparadas para los protas, demasiadas cosas, x3! Habrá momentos muy lindos n.n! jejejeje…. Nos encanta leer tus reviews! n.n nos suben los animos de escribir! Muchísimas gracias! Esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! tmbn fue tierno XD!

**Tsu Asakura: Que bueno que te gustara el primer beso! Y pss ya viste ke paso con la obra XD! Un caos total… cortesía de Kakeru XD jajajaj…. Y pss si! Ryoma lo pagara caro… pero aun falta para eso xD se paciente! Que bueno que ye haya gustado el capi, y esperamos que te haya gustado este! Es especialmente lindo XD! Jajajaj… i pues… lo de la intriga… espera unos cuantos capis mas! Eso! XD esperamos tu rev!**

Lole.SkuAAA: Hola! aquí te trajimos el capi! te gusto? XD! ….weno, que bueno que te gusto el cap pasado! Y gracias por felicitarnos! Nos agradan muxo tus comentarios! n.n! Y ya veras que cuando subas un fic tendrás reviews XD pero si no has subido ni uno… como esperas tenerlos? XD jajaja… weno, esperamos tu review! Okee?

**Kmychan: jaja XD! Que bueno que volviste! Wa-hoooo! … wa! Y ryoma no es malo! El es bien bello xD jajajajaja… na! Pero pues siee! Ya veraz lo que pasa con la apuesta después x3!... y pues… lo de conseguirle un novio a Tomoka, kien sabe… este… XD… ¿recomendaciones?... jajaja… pss no se! Pero Sakuno no se siente tan culpable… esta libre de culpa XD!... haer como reacciona Tomoka…**

Marip: jajaja.. gracias por tu review! y gracias por seguirnos con la historia! tus comentarios nos hacen sentir muy bien! y sii! Que bueno que te gusto el beso de Ryoma y Saku, jajaj… ya viste, ya han progresado xD! Jojoj! Y Ryoma ya no esta tan empeñado con la apuesta! Que significara esto? XD! Buenop! Esperamos tu review!

**-ivekag-: Gracias por tus dos reviews! no nos gustaría que de repente desaparecieras! Eres una de nuestras lectoras importantes! X3! Jajaja… y si! el beso estuvo lindo, y ya vez… ya son novios XD! Ja! Y Ryoma ya no pensó tanto en la apuesta! OMG! X3!... jajaja… que pasara ahora!... sin duda, muchas cosas XD! Gracias por las felicitaciones! Esperamos tu review!**

CherryFlower04: Wa! Siempre nos veras contestando reviews! los lectores son lo mas importante de un fic! Los keremos muxo x3! Y si ellos nos mandan review, nosotras les respondemos ¿ne! Ah! y no te preocupes… ni una de nosotras es varón, somos niñas! Girl powa! XD y pues! Para que no estes tan ansiosa y desesperada trataremos de actualizar mas rápido! Pero esperamos que nos sigas con la historia¿ne?... jiji! Y pss Ryoma poco a poco se va dando cuenta de sentimientos desconocidos por el XD! Jajaja… que bueno que te guste también la pareja de Ann y Kakeru…!... esperamos tu review!

**Scooky: Wa! Lectora de nuestra alma XD! Es verdad cuando decimos que tu review no puede faltar! Si no mandas review no actualizamos! Jua! XD o por lo menos, no en mucho tiempo XD! Jajaj… es indispensable para darnos ánimos para escribir!... Que bueno que te gustara el capi, por fin Ryoma y Sakuno se besaron, pero pss ya vez! Ya son novios! Wo0o0o0! Ahora ke pasara XD? Sii! Ann y Kakeru son lo mejor! A nosotras también nos dio risa escribir cuando Ann le dijo eso a Ryoma! XD! Jajaja… pues ellos ayudaron mucho en la relación de estos dos, ne? X3! Y ya vez! Este capi tuvo momentos Ryosaku! Y Ryoma ya esta medio confundido con lo que siente XD! Woop! Ah! y lo de las dudas, pues Ryoma y Sakuno tienen 17 años, jeje… en la introducción dice, aunque en el fic, creo que llegarán hasta los 18 n.n son chicos grandes XD Y pues… Sakuno… yo (Gravi) me la imagino con trenzas XD jajaja… supongo que a la prepa si lleva sus típicas trenzas… y en momentos especiales lo lleva suelto, en lo personal, me gusta mas con trenzas… en serio XD! Jajaja… bueno, esperamos tu review!... sabes ke no puede faltar! Indispensable! Woop! XDDDD **

VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa: Wa! Si! su primer beso, y ahora son novios XD cada vez la cosa se pondrá mas interesante! Jajaja XD!... yai! Y pss.. la apuesta…es simplemente la apuesta XD! See!...jajajaja…. y que bueno que tu no andas metida en eso de las apuestas! Es malo XD! Eso de ke kasi les partes la jeta me mató de risa XD! Jajajaj ….y lo de hacer que Ryoma se quede sin hijos… con su raqueta… me dio miedo! ToT! Creo ke eso no será posible XD! Y pues… pronto sabrás como reaccionará Tomoka! XD…gracias por tu review! es lo mejor XD! esperamos tu review de este capi! Wiii!

**Slamina: No te pierdas! Sabemos que leíste el capi! di que si¿verdad?.. tu ausencia se notó muchio en este capi x3! Bueno, esta vez esperamos tu review! **

--

**Puff! Ya contestamos revs… es algo cansado… mis deditos se cansan XD! Jajaj…pero nos gusta responder a sus comentarios, demo ne, nos gusta mucho mas leerlos! Wiii! Muchísimas gracias! Enserio! Nos alegra mucho que nos sigan en la historia, y que se tomen un tiempito para escribir un review! domo arigato! Jeje… mientras mas reviews, mas rápido actualizamos… pk Hibari es adicta XD! Jajajaja… bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi! n.n**


	13. Fin de la Apuesta

**Hibari: Holaaa! Hemos vuelto!**

**Gravi: Si, nos tardamos un poco… **

**Hibari: un poco mucho… coff coff…**

**Gravi: Pero regresamos! No podíamos dejar la historia tanto tiempo sin actualizar x3!**

**Hibari: Como ustedes lo han de saber, los exámenes son un gran inconveniente… **

**Gravi: Exacto! **

**Hibari: Bueno… mi querida Grav, es hora del disclaimer…**

**Gravi: Oh! Sip:**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de PoT son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi xD! Solo nos pertenecen unos cuantos personajes del fic… (coff coff… Kakeru! te amamos! X3!)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Fin de la apuesta**

Capitulo 12

Llevaban mas o menos dos horas en el auto, por cierto, un enorme y lujoso auto, el príncipe ya se estaba cansando de estar sentado por tanto tiempo, nunca le gusto _viajar _por carretera…

Ya falta poco! - dijo Kakeru

Wa! Que divertido! – exclamó Tomoka – No estas emocionada Sakuno? –

Si!... ya quiero llegar! - respondió esta

Se dirigían a uno de los condominios de la familia de Kakeru, era algo así como una villa, una enorme villa….

No puedo esperar! De seguro es hermoso ese lugar! – dijo Ann

Si, gracias por invitarnos Kakeru – dijo Nao

Como se habrán dado cuenta, todos iban en ese auto, conducido por un chofer. Era el primer día de descanso, si, exacto, en la escuela les habían dado una semana de descanso, el semestre estaba apunto de acabar, y antes de empezar con las presiones de los exámenes y los cursos finales, la preparatoria les dio a sus alumnos una semana de descanso, pero para ellos, era más que eso, para ellos eran como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Estas vacaciones serán geniales! – dijo Kakeru – que bueno que pudieron venir todos! –

Kakeru, ya te lo dije… no son vacaciones, es solo un descanso… - dijo Ryoma

Ay! Que aguafiestas, yo los invité a que se divirtieran! Y eso haremos! – dijo Kakeru

Suspiro…

Ryoma no tenía idea de cómo había aceptado ir a ese lugar, su semana de descanso, sería remplazada por esto. Pero después de todo terminó aceptando acompañarlos. Fue apenas el día de ayer que se decidió, todo fue tan rápido…

**---Flash Back---**

Ryoma-chaaaaaan! –

Una voz retumbó por toda la escuela, llegando hasta los oídos del príncipe, quien caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos….

Ryoma-chaaan! Ven hacia miiiii –

Todos los que caminaban por ese pasillo se le quedaron mirando a Ryoma.

Agh… ese Kakeru… - dijo Ryoma, quien inmediatamente reconoció esa voz

Sin dudarlo, Ryoma apresuro el paso y se dirigió a donde Kakeru estaba, en la sala del consejo estudiantil…. la puerta estaba cerrada, y cuando la abrió, vio a Kakeru jugando con el altavoz.

Que haces? – preguntó Ryoma

Te estaba llamando Ryoma! – dijo Kakeru

Si, lo se… pero para eso no tenías que usar el altavoz, yo sabía que había junta, de todos modos hubiera venido…. –

Es que es divertido! –

Bueno… ¿Qué quieres? –

Ah!... si, espera a que lleguen todos! – Kakeru

No hay nadie? –

Nop… -

Y porque solo me llamaste a mi y a los demás no? –

Ahm... no se! No te parece genial? –

Ah.. –

Se sentaron a esperar y no tardaron mucho en llegar los demás y sentarse en sus lugares asignados.

Bien, los llamé para decirles algo muy importante! – dijo Kakeru

Que cosa? – preguntó Tomoka

Pues, hoy es el último día de clases, mañana comienza nuestro descanso – continuó

Si… una semana… wa… que felicidad! – dijo Tomoka

Exacto! Y no se que día, pero pienso dar una fiesta! Invitaré a toda la preparatoria! – gritó muy animado.

Y donde piensas dar la fiesta…? – preguntó Nao

Pues en mi villa! –

Tienes una villa…? –

Si! –

Ah… debí imaginármelo… -

Pero ese no es el objetivo por el cual los llamé! – dijo Kakeru

Entonces que pasa? – preguntó Sakuno

Ann y yo se los diremos! Pasa Ann! –

Ann entró de la nada y se puso tras la silla de Kakeru

Si, pues como la villa de Kakeru queda algo lejos, y tiene todas las comodidades necesarias, pensamos que sería bueno que nosotros nos vayamos a pasar la semana allá! – dijo Ann

Ustedes? – preguntó Sakuno

No, hermanita! Todos nosotros! – dijo Kakeru

Ah! Que bien! – Sakuno se paró de su asiento emocionada

Sip, solo nosotros iremos a la villa toda la semana, y el día de la fiesta, es cuando vendrá toda la escuela, pero ellos solo estarán esa noche… - dijo Ann

¿Qué dicen¿Si vienen? – dijo Kakeru

Cuando nos iríamos? – preguntó Tomoka

Mañana mismo! – respondió

Wa! Yo me apunto! – respondió la chica de dos coletas

Por mi no hay problema… - dijo Nao

Yo también voy! – dijo Sakuno

No… gracias… - respondió Ryoma

Ryoma-chan? No puedes venir? – dijo Kakeru

No es que no pueda, no quiero ir… - dijo secamente

Ah! que malo! Tienes que venir, todos iremos! – dijo Kakeru

Si! vamos Ryoma-kun! Será divertido! – dijo Sakuno

Pero… -

Vamos Ryoma! – dijo Ann – no vas a dejar sola a Sakuno ahí… ¿verdad? – dijo Ann

Ryoma miró a Ann con unos ojos fríos…

De alguna manera u otra siempre termino haciéndoles caso… - dijo Ryoma

Entonces si vendrás? – preguntó Sakuno

Si… -

Tomoka los miró extrañada…

Waa! Ryoma-chan vendrá! – gritó Kakeru – Hagan sus maletas! Que mañana mismo nos vamos! –

**---Fin del Flash Back---**

Si… ya lo recordaba, así fue como termino aceptando….

Ya llegamos! – dijo Kakeru

Si! que bien! – gritó Tomoka

Cuando el auto se paró por completo los chicos bajaron.

Era impresionante, esa villa era enorme, tenía amplios y hermosos jardines, un salón enorme, que de seguro era el salón de fiestas, había piscinas, fuentes, lagos, y todo estaba rodeado por un color verde, se respiraba aire puro, y al centro estaba una enorme casa, parecía algo como un hotel…

Es hermoso! – dijo Sakuno sonriendo y viendo a su alrededor…

Ese es el lugar donde dormiremos? – preguntó Tomoka apuntando a la enorme casa.

Si! Hay muchas habitaciones!... vamos! Para decirles su habitación, y así acomodan su equipaje! –

Si! -

Entraron a la casa, y como era de esperarse, era todo un lujo, era hermoso el decorado del lugar…. y había una recepción, con un montón de llaves colgadas bajo un número….

Buenos días, señor Kakeru – dijo la recepcionista

Hola Hiyono-san! – dijo Kakeru – vine con mis amigos! Podrías darnos las llaves para las habitaciones que separé? –

Claro señor, son seis ¿verdad? haber, aquí están las seis llaves… en el segundo piso, que es el piso del gimnasio y de una de las piscinas… - dijo la recepcionista dando la información a Kakeru

Si! Gracias! –

Kakeru, separaste habitaciones individuales para cada quien?– preguntó Ann

Si, en el mismo piso! – dijo Kakeru

Ah! y no están muy separados verdad? – preguntó Sakuno

Jm, no, hermanita, pero si quieres te puedo dar una habitación de pareja… tu sabes, así duermes con…. – Kakeru miró a Ryoma

Sakuno se puso roja.

No! no es eso! solo quería saber! –

Bien, tengan las llaves de sus habitaciones! – dijo Kakeru entregándoles las llaves a los chicos.

Y que hacemos ahora? – preguntó Tomoka

Ay, que pregunta Tomoka-chan! Hagan lo que quieran, siéntanse como en su casa, pueden ir a ver los alrededores, o ir simplemente a su cuarto… yo que sé, aun es de mañana, hay mucho tiempo para todo! – dijo Kakeru

Bien! – dijo Tomoka – Sakuno, Ann, no quieren ir a ver la piscina? –

Pues si! de paso veamos que cosas podemos hacer! – dijo Sakuno

Seguro encontraremos de todo! – dijo Ann

Las chicas salieron de la casa-hotel y desaparecieron de la vista de los chicos.

Ah… supongo que iré a mi habitación – dijo Nao – veré que hago –

Si! hay muchas cosas que hacer en las habitaciones! Hay televisión gigante de pantalla de plasma con cable digital, estéreo de MP3, computadora con internet, hasta tiene Play Station 3000, GameCube y Wii! Y mucho mas! – dijo Kakeru

Nao abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Lo que hace el dinero.. – susurró dirigiéndose a su cuarto…

Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno Nao-chan! – dijo Kakeru

Si! –

Kakeru volteó a ver a Ryoma

Ryoma-chaaan! –

Que pasa? – preguntó este

Vamos a paseaaar! – dijo Kakeru

Para que? Yo también pensaba ir a mi cuarto.. –

Ay! Todos son unos aburridos aquí! Voy a terminar yéndome con las chicas! –

Por mi no hay problema – dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa divertida

No Ryoma-chan! Ven! Vamos a platicar! – dijo Kakeru

Si.. como digas –

Los chicos subieron por el ascensor al último piso del hotel, eran unos ocho pisos, y ahí se dirigieron a la azotea.

El sol de la mañana era agradable, no era muy fuerte, y no hacía mucho calor. Los chicos recargaron sus brazos en el barandal, y contemplaban el horizonte.

Mira Ryoma-chan! Ahí están las chicas! –

Donde? –

Ahí, están jugando alrededor de la piscina, o yo que se – dijo Kakeru

Ah… ya las veo –

Oye… y como va tu noviazgo con Saku-chan? –

Pues… bien… Supongo… -

Ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que son novios! – dijo Kakeru

Si… -

Toda la escuela ya lo sabe, me sorprende que Tomoka no les haya dicho nada… -

No tiene porque decir nada.. – dijo Ryoma

Pues no tiene porque, pero su silencio también es algo incómodo – dijo Kakeru

A mi no me molesta.. –

Pero a Sakuno si, porque es su amiga, y no sabe lo que Tomoka piensa al respecto… -

Tienes razón, pero Tomoka deberá decirle algún día, esa chica no es de las que se quedan calladas…. – dijo Ryoma

Sip, eso lo sé! Pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy muuuuy feliz por ustedes dos! – dijo Kakeru dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Ryoma.

Gracias… –

Ryoma, tu siempre eres así ¿verdad? – dijo Kakeru

Como así? –

Así de serio y amargado! – dijo Kakeru sonriendo

Hmmm… pues… depende… -

Si, yo se, tu actitud cambia de vez en cuando, cuando quieres ganar, o cuando estas feliz, o cuando estas con alguien en quien confías… - dijo Kakeru – sabes,… creo que eres bipolar! –

Que cosa? Bipolar eres tu! – gritó Ryoma

Yo no soy bipolar! Siempre estoy feliz! Tu eres el de ánimos cambiantes! – dijo Kakeru

Eres un tonto.. – dijo Ryoma

Ah! Que malo! –

Aunque lo seas… - dijo Ryoma - … me parece muy divertido estar con tigo, de alguna manera, sabes como animar a las personas… -

Ryoma miró a los ojos a Kakeru y sonrió.

Sabes Ryoma-chan…? -

Que pasa? –

Es que yo siempre te he tenido envidia… - dijo Kakeru

A Ryoma le sorprendió ese comentario. ¿Por qué un chico como el le tendría envidia…?

Porque? – preguntó

Porque puedes tener un amigo como yo! – dijo Kakeru con una gran sonrisa

Que autoestima tienes… pero – Ryoma también sonrió – en ese caso… yo también te tengo envidia –

A si? porque? –

Porque puedes tener un amigo como yo! – dijo Ryoma imitando a Kakeru

Copión! – dijo Kakeru

Jajajaja –

Ryoma comenzó a reírse, sin duda Kakeru era demasiado gracioso.

Pero ya enserio Ryoma-chan! Tu eres mi mejor amigo! – dijo Kakeru – y no me importan tus estados de animo cambiantes!... - hizo una pausa – mientras no se vea tan mal, no debemos cambiar nuestro comportamiento! –

¿Cómo? A que te refieres? –

Si así nos vemos bien, así seguiremos! –

Pff – Ryoma de nuevo comenzó a reírse

Que? No te gustó mi comentario? –

Es que… eso sonó muy tonto… jaja – dijo Ryoma tratando de no reírse

Esta bien! Con que nos de risa todo esta bien! – dijo Kakeru

Ryoma se dejó de reír y miró a Kakeru por unos instantes, y recordó su vida antes de entrar al consejo estudiantil, a el nunca le importo la amistad de nadie, se había ganado fama en la escuela por ser solitario, y le gustaba, pero… ahora que conocía a esos chicos… todo había cambiado, sin duda, se sentía mejor que estar solo…

Tú también lo eres… - por fin respondió Ryoma

Si! Y haces una pareja perfecta con Saku-chan! Porque ella es mi hermanita! Y cuando digo hermanita, lo digo en serio! Yo la considero como mi hermana menor! – dijo Kakeru

Siempre pensé que lo decías de broma –

No! la quiero como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuve! –

Ah! es verdad, eres hijo único… - dijo Ryoma

Si! oye! En la tarde ve al cuarto de Sakuno! – dijo Kakeru

Para que? – dijo Ryoma

Como que para que? Es tu novia! Sería bueno que aprovecharan esta semana en la villa para estar juntos todo el tiempo! – dijo Kakeru

Pues… si, tal vez –

Bueno Ryoma-chan! Vamos a pasear en las motocicletas! Y después de eso, podrás ir con Sakuno! –

Tienes motocicletas aquí? –

Sii! Motos y cuatrimotos! Vamooos! –

--

Wa! Esto esta genial! Definitivamente mucho que hacer! – dijo Ann

Si Ann-chan! Haber cuando nos metemos a la piscina! – dijo Sakuno

Hablando de eso, tengo sed… voy por agua… ¿Dónde habrá? – dijo Ann

Pues… tal vez en el hotel, pero pues… por aquí ha de haber una máquina de refrescos… - dijo Tomoka

Pues si, espérenme aquí! Voy a buscar algo de beber! – dijo Ann comenzando a correr

Tomoka se quedó viendo hacia donde iba Ann, y cuando se alejó lo suficiente…

Sakuno…podemos hablar? – preguntó Tomoka

Claro Tomo-chan…que pasa? –

Amm… Sakuno – hizo una pausa- …yo se...que entre Ryoma…y tu hay algo…bueno, últimamente Ryoma… – Tomoka, volteó su cabeza hacia el vació y sus ojos se humedecieron – Ryoma…se comporta muy extraño cuando esta a tu lado, mas de lo común. Yo se…que a ti...te gusta mucho el, pero – volteó su cabeza nuevamente viendo hacia Sakuno – ustedes dos son... novios?–

Tomo-chan…yo...- empezó a decir

Si lo son verdad? es muy obvio … -

Es que… -

Que lo digas! – gritó Tomoka

Tomo-chan.. no-no me hables así… –

Sakuno, dilo…yo…solo quiero escucharlo de ti! – dijo Tomoka

S-si… - dijo Sakuno

Si que? – dijo Tomoka secamente

Somos novios...pero...–

Bueno…me alegro por ustedes dos…espero que sean muy felices – dijo Tomoka forzando una sonrisa

Pero…Tomo-chan! Yo…yo no –

No…Sakuno déjalo así – dijo Tomoka

Sakuno bajó la cabeza, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no las iba a dejar, tenía que ser firme, pero en verdad le dolía la actitud de Tomoka

Sakuno, no llores, no estoy enojada – dijo Tomoka acercándose

N-no estoy llorando – levantó la cabeza – pero Tomo-chan, de verdad, espero que no te moleste lo que hay entre Ryoma-kun y yo… -

No tiene porque molestarme, yo ya no soy nada de el, y ya lo sospechaba desde antes… solo quería confirmarlo – hizo una pausa – bueno, me voy, de repente se me quitaron los ánimos – dijo Tomoka dándole la espalda y comenzando a irse.

Tomo-chan! Y-yo te acompaño! Solo esperemos a Ann y—

No Sakuno – la miró de reojo – quiero estar sola –

Dicho esto, Tomoka se fue corriendo dejando a Sakuno sola.

Sakuno solo la miró y de nuevo sintió ganas de llorar, lagrimas estaban apunto de salir, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, era Ann, quien al parecer había escuchado la última parte de la conversación..

No te preocupes, todo estará bien – dijo Ann sonriéndole

Es-es que… - su voz comenzó a quebrarse – no quiero perder a Tomoka… -

No la perderás! Ya verás que se le pasara, pero no quiero que mientras ella este distante, tu estés deprimida! –

Esta bien…. supongo que esperare a que Tomoka se tranquilice -

Si, esa es una buena idea, pero… no llores – dijo Ann

Ji.. Siempre me dicen eso – dijo Sakuno sonriendo y pasando su mano por sus ojos para evitar que una lágrima cayera

Pues…ya olvida eso! mira! Hagamos algo divertido! – dijo Ann

Eh, preferiría solo ir a mi cuarto a ver la tele… - dijo Sakuno

Ah! pues, si quieres voy con tigo! – dijo Ann

Si tu quieres, si no, puedes buscar a Kakeru, o algo –

Pues si! pero mejor voy con tigo para que no estés sola –

No, esta bien, yo solo veré la tele! Ve con Kakeru –

Esta bien! pero mañana vamos a hacer algo, si? –

Si! –

--

Ryoma estaba algo cansado, estuvo con Kakeru más de dos horas en las motocicletas, fue divertido, pero… Ryoma ahora estaba seguro de que ese chico necesitaba lecciones de manejo, o quería estrellarse contra el, aunque también estaba seguro de que lo hacia apropósito. Luego había llegado Ann, y se quedó esperando a Kakeru y mirándolos. Cuando bajaron de las motos, Ryoma decidió irse a su habitación para descansar.

Caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto, pero se detuvo al ver la puerta del cuarto de Sakuno…

_Es tu novia! Sería bueno que aprovecharan esta semana en la villa para estar juntos todo el tiempo!_

Recordó las palabras de Kakeru, y quien sabe como, pero ya estaba enfrente de el cuarto, y tocando la puerta.

Sakuno la abrió, la luz que había allí era incomparable, no hacía calor pero los rayos del sol entraban al igual que el viento soplaba suavemente.

Ah! Que te trae por aquí Ryoma-kun? – preguntó Sakuno

Pues, quería verte.. – dijo Ryoma – Que haces? -

Pues veía la tele, pero si quieres podemos salir a dar un paseo – dijo Sakuno

No, Esta bien, veamos la tele juntos – dijo Ryoma

Así que prendiendo la tele los dos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba en frente de la tele, con un tazón de snacks…

Ah! esa película es muy buena, la vi hace tiempo, pero nunca llegué al final – dijo Sakuno tomando un snack….

No prefieres ver otra mejor? – dijo el chico

Y Ryoma cambió despiadadamente de canal, lo que hizo que a Sakuno casi se le cayera el snack que tenía en la mano.

Aaaah! No cambies! – dijo Sakuno

Ryoma agarró el control fuerte y sonrió, dispuesto a no dárselo de ninguna manera, y eso lo notó Sakuno que frunció el ceño haciéndose la enojada y comenzó a intentar agarrar el control remoto que Ryoma ahora le mostraba y luego escondía detrás suyo, arriba y abajo para que no lo alcanzara.

Aaay! Te lo voy a quitar de alguna manera! – gritó Sakuno

Inténtalo! – dijo Ryoma divertido

Ryoma se moría de la risa con todos los intentos frustrados de Sakuno al tratar de estirar la mano para agarrar el control cuando levantaba la suya y así fue varios intentos más hasta que al fin esta decidió levantarse de su sitio y ponerse encima suyo de manera que no se moviera y allí logró agarrarle el puño cerrado con el control remoto tratando de abrirlo.

Ambos estaban fuera de control, Sakuno se movía sobre Ryoma que aun entre risas temía caer del sillón por todos esos movimientos, el primero en caer justo sería el que ya casi estaba al filo, además que con todo ese manoteo los canales se cambiaban varias veces sin control.

Jaja, Sakuno, ya basta, nos vamos a caer! – dijo Ryoma

Sakuno tenía una sonrisa divertida, para nada dispuesta a dejarlo ir, ahora se había transformado en una lucha para ver cuanto podía Ryoma mantenerse en el sillón sin caer, aunque aun le trataba de abrir el puño.

De ninguna manera! – dijo Sakuno

Y ya no podiendo y como resultado de la risa finalmente abrió la mano y dejó el control remoto pero con todo el movimiento este fue a parar directo al suelo haciendo un ruido que los hizo percatarse de ello, pero eso a Sakuno le dio ventaja, viendo a Ryoma distraído intentó hacerlo caer finalmente empujándolo pero este rápidamente la agarró a tiempo de las muñecas y se quedaron justo ahí al borde de la caída.

Atrapada – dijo Ryoma aun sosteniendo las muñecas de Sakuno

Sakuno se rindió, bueno, después de todo ya se había agotado con todo, más bien eran los dos, ya casi respiraban con dificultad. Se devolvieron las sonrisas, era un empate.

Sin embargo, unos sonidos pronto los despertaron del juego, eran claramente gritos de una chica y cuando los dos con clara ingenuidad dirigieron la vista hacia el televisor, allí vieron el canal en el que precisamente se había quedado con la caída del control remoto, un canal porno?

Ryoma que estaba debajo de Sakuno no podía distinguir muy bien la imagen pero Sakuno que estaba arriba veía todo clarísimo y..y...aaaaaaaaaaa! no sabía ni que decir! esa era la primera vez que veía algo como...un chico totalmente desnudo…

Vaya, no sabía que pasaran esos programas a estas horas – dijo Ryoma

Y el chico de la imagen seguía haciendo gritar a una chica descontrolada, a Sakuno eso le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus tímpanos. Le daba curiosidad más que todo.

Ehm...acaso esa chica está... – dijo Sakuno

Hablaba sin quitar la vista del televisor y aun sin quitársele el asombro por todo lo que veía, Ryoma volteó de inmediato a verla encima suyo asombrado.

Que cosa? – preguntó Ryoma confundido

Aaaayy no! noo, olvidalo, no se que estoy diciendo – dijo Sakuno

Entonces se incorporo un poco hasta quedar algo sentada sobre Ryoma, en verdad que ese canal si que había terminado con el ambiente de juegos.

Los gemidos de la mujer seguían escuchándose por toda la habitación para total perturbación de Sakuno.

Que pasa? -

Preguntó Ryoma tocando uno de los brazos de Sakuno.

Hmm nada... – dijo Sakuno

Intentó disipar esas ideas e imágenes de su cabeza, mejor así, aunque esos gemidos aun en el ambiente no ayudaban para nada…

Mejor voy por el control remoto y... – dijo Sakuno tratando de sonreír calmada.

Pero era inevitable, sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y claramente Ryoma se dio cuenta, entonces no la dejó bajarse del sillón, siquiera moverse de encima suyo.

Entonces...porque ese sonrojo? – preguntó Ryoma

Le dijo pasando una mano suave sobre su mejilla que hizo que Sakuno se estremeciera un poco, cuando estaba por responderle ya no pudo siquiera moverse más, dado que estando quieta se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba. Ahora si que se puso mucho más roja, ya la idea que tenia en la cabeza se le fue, ahora el problema era otro.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un buen tiempo recorriéndose con la mirada y con la respiración entrecortada.

Ryoma acarició lenta mente la comisura de los labios de Sakuno.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron de par en par al sentir la boca de Ryoma cerca de la suya. Su corazón latía rápidamente, Ryoma tomó su rostro y lo atrajo hacia el, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se dejaron llevar por el beso…

Lentamente Ryoma separó los labios de su rostro.

Ryoma-kun… - dijo Sakuno - … te quiero… -

Ryoma la miro a los ojos… - yo también… -

Los dos se veían fijamente, se sentían cómodos en esa posición, aunque cuando Sakuno recordó exactamente la posición en que estaban se puso toda roja, y lentamente se incorporo, permitiendo que Ryoma también lo hiciera, se sentaron en el sillón como estaban antes, para continuar viendo la película que veían al principio, al final, Sakuno había resultado la ganadora, ya que terminaron viendo su _querida_ película, cuando la película acabó siguieron viendo el mismo canal, y el sueño comenzó a invadirlos.

Sakuno apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma, y este el la cabeza de la chica, y apago el televisor. Y así se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sillón, la luz del atardecer comenzaba a apagarse para dar paso a la noche…

--

_Ya no le…importo a nadie… _

_Se encontró de pronto repitiéndose esa frase en su cabeza, esa era la verdad, ya no significaba nada, su existencia era insignificante en este mundo._

_Mientras comenzaba a balancearse repitiéndose aquellas palabras y los ojos inundados en lágrimas pudo sentir como un par de copos blancos y frío caían sobre sus manos._

_Nieve._

_Alzó la vista y de pronto se quedó viendo fijo como los copos aumentaban de número, cayendo una sobre otra sobre su cuerpo que podía sentir ya en agua chocando en sus manos y rostro húmedo, Hasta por un momento sintió que el cielo lloraba con el, mojándolo a el también con sus lágrimas. Por primera vez, la nieve, más que ser helada, le pareció hermosa…_

_Toda sensación de frío producida por la pronta capa gruesa que tenía de toda esa nieve encima se le fue, sus dedos ya no se podían mover y los veía amoratados pero no le importó, tan solo se quedó allí cubriéndose más de ella, hasta que hubo un momento en que sus ojos como adormitados comenzaron a querer cerrarse. Su cuerpo le pesaba, y el aliento que salía de su boca y nariz en forma de humo aumentaban conforme quería cerrar los ojos._

_Pasó algún rato, pero finalmente se rindió del cansancio cerrando los ojos y quedando dormido. Su corazón se le alivianó y se sintió mejor entonces. Tan solo el, con la nieve…_

uh...

Un frío entonces rozó su cara, como brisa helada acarició su mejilla e hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de reflejo. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente como despertando de un gran sueño. Aún sentía el frío recorrer su rostro, y sin embargo, también podía sentir un pequeño calor sobre su pecho, en sus brazos…

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron finalmente y se encontraron directo con otros cerrados, el rostro de una chica de cabellos castaños, tomándolo del brazo cariñosamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras dormía.

Sakuno…

La primer persona que veía…Luego de aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, luego de aquel frío que sintió en su corazón, la primer persona…la primera cara que vio fue la de ella…  
Su calor, su piel…le hacían sentir querido, albergado, protegido….por qué?

Mientras la miraba atento esta se movió ligeramente acomodándose más en su brazo y diciendo palabras sin sentido, y que sin embargo a Ryoma le parecieron tiernas…

Esa no…la otra medialuna… -

Sonrió divertido por un momento, olvidando la sensación con la que se había despertado y de la que pronto supo de donde venía, ya era de noche, y un aire muy fresco entraba por la ventana. Veía las caritas que Sakuno hacía por el frío y le parecieron adorables, mucho más adorables que nunca…

Le pareció un pecado tener que despertarla de tan placentero sueño en el que parecía se encontraba, pero tenía que cerrar la ventana si es que no quería que luego se resfriara, así que, decidió levantarse.

Al principio se movió un poco pero Sakuno se quejó y se aferró más a su brazo. Luego se puso a tocarle varios cabellos, con lo que se dejó finalmente apartar para que se levantara.

Es hermosa…

Era increíble como alguien tan dulce, cariñosa y linda como Sakuno se encontrara con alguien como el……que solo estaba con ella por un engaño, como alguien como ella estaba con el… que no era nada…

Apartó su vista entonces sintiéndose repugnante, el no se la merecía…no podía estar con ella.  
Más allá de la apuesta, era un ser repugnante, y ahora se lo estaba reconfirmando con lo que le hacía, acaso…era eso lo que quería?

Sakuno le estaba haciendo ver cosas que nunca se hubiera puesto a pensar, y era eso lo que le estaba haciendo daño, su sola presencia le hacía daño…  
Tendría que separarse de ella, si es que no quería volverse loco.

Se acercó a Sakuno y la envolvió bien en la sabana, luego le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Adiós...

Dicho eso salió de la habitación con la mirada seria.  
Todo eso tenía que terminar ahora mismo, si quería volver a ser el mismo tenía que dejar de verla y volver a ser el de antes, el que a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera, solo de esa manera se sentiría libre de remordimiento alguno. Sakuno no tenía que haberse involucrado en su vida nunca.  
Al diablo la apuesta. El juego había llegado a su fin.

---TBC---

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Gravi: Ja! Que pensaban? Que Sakuno lo descubriría?**

**Hibari: Pues no! muahahahaha!**

**Gravi: Hib... cálmate… no te rías macabramente…**

**Hibari: Pues es que con el título del capi, cualquiera lo hubiera pensado**

**Gravi: Pues si… pero no! muahahahahaha!**

**Hibari: Grav… no te rías macabramente**

**Gravi: ¬¬Uu…**

**Hibari: Weno… es hora de contestar reviews!**

**Gravi: Si! Gracias a….**

**Clea Everlasting: Wa! Si! la obra fue genial, un éxito como dices, a nosotras tmbn nos gustó como se declararon, fue tierno xD! Muchas gracias por tu review! fuiste la primera! Wi! Y si! Kakeru es Kakeru, i es un lindo XD! Jajajaj… pues esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! x3! Esperamos tu rev!**

Marip: Te encantó? Que bueno! jaajajaj… si, a nosotras también nos gustó! Waa! Pero lo de la apuesta ya esta cambiando… ahora Ryoma lo esta pensando! W0o0o0 xD! Jajaja.. ahora quien sabe que pasara…. (weno, nosotras lo sabemos). Jeje… bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! esperamos tu review!

**-ivekag-: Wa! Que bueno ke te gusta el fic! Jajaja… y lo de la apuesta, pss… xDD no sabemos…. (bueno, si sabemos, pero no spoiler) jajaja…. Y lo de …arrollar por un auto? Saku?... xD jajaja… pues si podría, pero no, no creo que pase eso… jmmm… (se pone a pensar)… XD! Ok ok….! Si si! eres una lectora importante! Nos lees desde el principio! Wi! Esperamos tu rev! ah! y que te haya gustado el capi x3!**

Slamina: Haer, celos, celos, de Ryoma hacia Saku? Jaja, los habrá, pero después, aun no es el momento xD! Jajajaja… y pss! Eso de no dejar reviews, a todos nos pasa, pero nos gustan mucho tus reviews! TwT no nos abandones XD! Jajajaja, y pss si! Ryoma ya anda como que dejando de pensar en la apuesta! Y pss! A los tipos de la apuesta les decimos… "los apuestos" XD jajjajaj… es ke iban a ser los apostadores, pero… kien sabe porque dice "oh! Los apuestos!" y Hibari "¬¬Uu eh? no se dice 'apostadores'…?" y yo "O,OUu"… XD y al final les terminamos diciendo, los apuestos… jajaja XD! Weno, esperamos tu review!

**Scooky: Si! el plan de Kakeru fue lindo y… maravilloso XD! Jajaja… pss! Por fin los juntamos! Pero pss… ya viste lo que paso en este capitulo… Ryoma..se… arrepintió¿nani? OMG XD! Que pasará ahora! Jeje… pues, espera. Y para el amor… pues… tal vez… tal vez.. pronto XD kien sabe! Jejej… Sii! Cierto que Sakuno dice cosas lindas XD! Por lo menos mas lindas que Tomo-chan, oh… pero Tomoka me cae bien XD me da risa la tipa… Y pues… este capi no fue lo mas romántico que digamos xD! Pero si hubo un momento Ryosaku… en lo personal nos gustó! Jiji! Como siempre, tus reviews son super importantes! Nos animan mucho a continuar el capi! Oh! Amamos tus extensos comentarios! Waaa! Jeje… pues… espera haber que pasa en el próximo capi! Y ahora… nos despedimos… ByE! Esperamos tu rev!**

Javiisi: Oh! Yo tmbn kero que me pase algo asi! Ke lindo que se te declaren de esa manera! Kyaaaa! XD pero es algo casi imposible, pero kien sabe, en esta vida todo puede pasar! Jajaja… Y pues… Tomoka es Tomoka… y siempre será asi x3! Wa! Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! jiji…. Y tmbn tu review!

**Lole.SkuAAA: Wi! XD Gracias por tu review! que bueno ke te gusto el capi! Y si, Ryoma esta aclarando sus sentimientos cada vez mas! Wo! Jiji… y puees! Que bueno que te guste el fiic! Y para nada, nos encanta contestar reviews! amamos a nuestros lectores!... jiji! Esperamos tu rev!**

Kmychan: Horio? No, no ,no… de verdad… No me agrada nada Horio, y Tomo-chan no es tan fea como el! Wa! Pero bueno, sii! Ryoma y Sakuno si que son buenos actores… jaja…pero pues ya vez, nuestro Ryoma se esta arrepintiendo XD! Jajaja… muchísimas gracias por tu review! Wa! Tu eres una de nuestras lectoras constantes! Gracias enserio! X3! Esperamos tu rev!

**Cherry Flower 04: Si! pues… es verdad, los lectores son muy importantes, x3! Nos motivan mucho! jiji! Y pues! TwT! Wa! Que lindas palabras dices del fic! Nos haces sentir muy bien! no importa que sientas que eres repetitiva! Tus palabras siempre nos motivaran! Gracias enserio! Pues.. todos esperan lo de la apuesta, pero… omg! Aun falta para eso! XD sean pacientes! Jajaja… Y de verdad te gusta nuestra forma de narrar? KyA! Si a veces nos tardamos siglos pensando en como describir una escena x.x! pero nos alegra saber que es entendible x3! Wa! Y Tomo-chan puede ser gritona, pero no es tan mala XD me cae bien… jajaa! Buenop! Esperamos tu review¿ne! Gracias!**

Octi-chan: Primero que nada! Gracias por todos tus reviews seguidos! Es bueno tenerte como lectora! TwT apreciamos mucho tus reviews! y pues si! cantare con tigo! Ryoma quiere a Sakuno (8) lalalala XD! Jajaja… pero pues.. para el problema enorme que dices, aun falta! Como dice my baby Ryoma… mada mada dane! Kyaaaa! Y Kakeru o.o! pues nosotras inventamos al personaje, al principio pensamos un poco en fruits basket, pero al final se nos fue de las manos, es un personaje al que queremos mucho! x3! Jiji! Gracias por las felicitaciones! Esperamos tu review!

**TsuAsakura: Intriga? XD! Wi! Eso es algo por lo que todos pasamos! Que bueno que te guste el fic! Jaja! Sii! Nosotras también adoramos a Kakeru, es un amor! Y la manera improvisada en que se declararon también nos pareció linda! Bueno! esperamos tu review! **

SaPaLu7: Jaja, tienes razón, si estuviéramos en el lugar de Tomo-chan, nos moríamos del susto XD! Pero fue cómico! Y sirvió para una linda declaración algo improvisada! XD ¿Quieres ver sufrir a Ryoma?… wa, para eso aun falta!.. TwT yo no kero que my baby Ryoma sufra! XD! Y… también quieres celos? OMG! Todo eso vendrá, pero tal vez …muuuy después… XD! Se paciente! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Tmbn esperamos tu rev! kya!

**Valekaru: Yo pienso lo que tu piensas que yo pienso que tu piensas que yo pienso! Lindo trabalenguas! Ese es nuestro Kakeru xD! Jiji… que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! esperamos que este también te guste! Y pues, Ryoma puede ser cruel, pero …se esta arrepintiendo! XD! Jiji! Esperamos tu review!**

Sora Celes D' Rossette Tsubasa: wa! Los tres últimos capis? Ya extrañábamos tus reviews! TwT que bueno que volviste! Ojala que tengas mas tiempo libre para leernos! n.n! muchas gracias por tu review! Y si! Kakeru es simplemente genial, lo amamos XD! Es bien lindo… jajaja! Esperamos que este capi te haya gustado! Wi! Gracias por tu rev! esperamos el próximo!

--

**Wa! Acabamos de responder los reviews! Wi! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! En verdad, nos motivan mucho para escribir! Aparte… Hib no me permite actualizar sin ellos TwT! Wa! Amamos sus comentarios! Nos hacen muy felices con todo lo que dicen! Trataremos de no demorarnos mucho en actualizar el próximo capi ¿ne? Gracias de nuevo! Bye bye!**

PD: Sabemos que el Play Station 3000 no existe XD! Y que el Wii aun no sale a la venta! pero... nos pareció divertido ponerlo! jojo!


	14. Enamorados

**Gravi: Llegamos!**

**Hibari: Esta vez no tardamos nada!**

**Gravi: Jeje! Es que tuvimos tiempo libre! Así que nos pusimos a escribir!**

**Hibari: Exacto! Y creo que este capi les va a gustar! Jojojo!**

**Gravi: Kya… xD!... pues… ya! No tenemos nada que decir!**

**Hibari: Podríamos quedarnos a platicar**

**Gravi: etto… tal vez prefieran leer el fic, Hib…**

**Hibari: Si… lo se… ¬¬**

**Gravi: Pues aquí se los dejamos ne!**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de PoT son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y… nosotras los raptamos x3! _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Enamorados**

Capítulo 13

Decepcionada y con frío fue como despertó Sakuno después de dormir por horas y no encontrar a Ryoma a su lado. Aun era de noche.

Sacando la sábana puesta sobre si se levantó del sillón, definitivamente no era un lugar cómodo para dormir, y con frío, pues todo el ambiente se había refrescado ya que las ventanas estaban abiertas.

No quería levantarse, pero entraba una brisa demasiado fría, así que se paró para ir a cerrarlas y también correr la cortina, y decidió tomar un baño caliente, porque parecía necesitarlo, ya que comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza.

Ya cuando terminó el baño, salió con la cara toda roja y los ojos risueños. En verdad le pesaban los párpados y seguía mareada… eso no estaba bien. Su cabeza parecía dar vueltas, y no le permitía pensar en nada que no fuera algo relacionado con: cama, descanso o dormir.

Envuelta en su pijama y poniendo cara de sueño se metió entre mantas y sábanas en su cama.

Hm… creo que me enferme… ah… - dijo casi en un susurro.

Después de eso el inevitable sueño la hizo caer rendida. Solo esperaba que se le quitara para mañana.

--

Era algo tarde, las once de la mañana, Ryoma se había levantado, y se encontraba en el elevador, para bajar al primer piso e ir al comedor. Decidió bajar tarde para no toparse a Sakuno, quien seguro ya habría desayunado hace horas. Ayer que dejó la habitación de la chica se había propuesto alejarse de ella.

Se acercaba al lugar y se topó con Nao…

Buenos días Ryoma-san, no has visto a Sakuno? Pensé que estaría con tigo –

Al lado de Nao se encontraba Tomoka, quien solo miró a Ryoma también esperando una respuesta.

No, no la he visto hoy –

Ryoma siguió su camino.

No tenía idea de cómo le iba a hacer para evadir a Sakuno en lo que restaba de la semana. Esa villa no estaba para nada cerca de la ciudad. Tendría que ideárselas para no toparse a ella, ya que no quería dar explicaciones.

Hola Ryoma-chan! –

Ryoma escuchó una voz detrás de el, y la reconoció al instante.

Hola Kakeru - dijo secamente

Hoy te levantaste tarde! Deberías tratar de disfrutar al máximo toooodas las horas del día! –

Si… -

Ryoma-chan, que te pasa? Estas muy desanimado! -

No es nada… -

Ah!... nada?... a mi no me parece así… -

Es que… últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas… - dijo Ryoma

Que tipo de cosas? –

Pues… cosas, que solo me hacen confundirme… -

No me digas Ryoma-chan¿Son cosas obscenas? – dijo Kakeru con una gran sonrisa y brillo en los ojos

Claro que no! – gritó Ryoma

Entonces? –

Es… – hizo una pausa – algo que no le he dicho a nadie… -

Nadie lo sabe? –

No… ni siquiera la persona involucrada –

Y porque no se lo dices? –

Es algo que…. creo que no debo contarle… -

Pero… si no le cuentas a la persona involucrada, puede salir lastimada después –

Lo se… – dijo Ryoma – _pero si le cuento, creo que me odiaría…._ – eso último lo pensó

Bien Ryoma-chan! Entonces cuéntale! -

Oye, y si tan metiche eres, porque no me pides que te lo cuente a ti? –

Pues porque, se nota que no piensas contármelo, y si no me quieres contar, no te voy a forzar! –

Ah… esta bien, nos vemos Kakeru, iré a desayunar… -

Si! Nos vemos! Desayuna rico! -

Ryoma ya no respondió, siguió su camino y por fin llegó al comedor y por fortuna no estaba Sakuno. De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, genial, hoy ya se había topado con todos, volteó para ver quien era.

Ann… – dijo secamente

Si, soy yo –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y Ann notó el estado de Ryoma y no dudó en preguntar.

Oye que te pasa? Te veo desanimado –

No es nada, solo cansancio –

Hmm… tal vez ayer no dormiste bien, por eso andas así a estas horas de la mañana, por eso le digo a Sakuno que no se levante tan temprano –

Puede ser que no haya dormido bien…. eso no me molesta, aunque… a Sakuno puede que si, duerme como una niña pequeña – dijo Ryoma

Ann se quedó encantada al escuchar esas palabras tan cariñosas con las que se refería Ryoma a su amiga.

Sin embargo, no parecía feliz del todo.

Ehm… te molesta si te pregunto algo Ryoma? –

Dime –

Te vez triste, has estado comiendo bien? o… ¿Hay problemas entre tu y Sakuno? – preguntó Ann

Ryoma abrió los ojos un tanto más.

Problemas? –

Si porque, verás, hoy todavía no la he visto, y… se supone que se levantaría temprano y nos veríamos para desayunar hace ya más de dos horas – dijo Ann

Ella todavía… no sale de su cuarto? –

La voz de Ryoma mostraba preocupación. No quería, pero así era.

Me parece que no, por eso quería ir a verla ahora. Aunque… bueno, ya que te encontré… puedes ir a verla tu, quizás se despierte con más ganas si lo primero que ve es a ti, no crees? – dijo Ann sonriendo

La propuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría, no quería ir a verla, no podía… ¿Qué significaba esto? Al parecer evitarla era imposible, y no pudo evitar decir que si a los segundos. Después de todo sonaría extraño si decía que no, y lo que menos quería era que se enteraran de lo suyo.

Le mandas saludos! – dijo Ann

--

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta una gran duda lo inundó. Y al final ni siquiera desayunó. Apenas ayer había decidido dejar de verla, y de pronto ahí estaba, frente a su puerta.

Sabía que si quería terminar con todo ello no tenía que estar haciendo esas cosas, siquiera ir a verla! Sin embargo…que débil se había vuelto.

Porque se preocupaba tanto?...

No que lo mejor era olvidar todo?...

Entonces porque sintió su pecho encogerse cuando Ann le dijo que no había visto a Sakuno?...

Tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie contestó por lo que le hizo dudar sobre si había alguien dentro. Al intentar abrir la puerta, notó que estaba abierta y entró al cuarto. Todo estaba cerrado, hasta las cortinas, el lugar estaba todo oscuro.

Sakuno? –

Trató de buscar entre la oscuridad, pero prefirió mejor abrir las cortinas para poder ver mejor.

Una vez las abrió lo primero que pudo ver fue a la persona que justamente buscaba, Sakuno, perdida y entreverada entre todas las sabanas y edredones. Al verla, una gran gota pasó por su cabeza. Así que ahí había estado todo el tiempo, durmiendo…

No podía evitar el querer revolverle el cabello en forma de reprendimiento por su travesura, más, esquivó de inmediato esas ideas, toda acción que lo hiciera ver cariñoso, porque el no era así…

En eso, Sakuno comenzó a moverse poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos y encogiéndose más para el costado.

5 minutos más… - dijo la chica que aun parecía estar dormida

Qué? Acaso no sabía que hora era?

Ryoma la vio mejor, cuando se le acercó pudo ver como sus mejillas estaban todas rojas así como sus labios, se notaba que estaba con bastante calor, pero aun así no se destapaba.

Así que le tocó la frente y allí se dio cuenta. Ardiendo en fiebre.

El corazón se le aceleró de inmediato y trató de destaparla un poco con lo que consiguió lo que no quería, que Sakuno se despertara. Esta abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Ryoma. Una dulce sonrisa salió de sus labios casi sin poder abrir los ojos.

Ryoma-kun… - dijo Sakuno

Por dios Ryusaki, estas ardiendo en fiebre! como te fuiste a quedar así? –

Terminaba de decir Ryoma tratando de ignorar aquella hermosa sonrisa que había visto hace unos segundos.

No me digas así… - dijo Sakuno

Que? – preguntó confundido.

Me llamaste "Ryusaki"… no me llames así -

Dijo casi en un puchero débil que hizo a Ryoma incomodarse. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía volver a ser el de antes?

De acuerdo, Sakuno, tienes mucha fiebre, que fue lo que pasó? -

Sakuno rió bajito a la vez que pasaba una mano sobre su frente con los ojos cerrados sacándose varios de los cabellos que tenía todos despeinados.

Bueno…creo que fue por lo de ayer…no me hizo bien quedarme sola en el frío -

Su voz sonaba suave y bajita como cuando alguien recién se levanta.

Sakuno… -

Sin poder evitarlo una mano acarició su mejilla sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Sakuno se dejó tocar y rozó su cara con la mano que la tocaba tiernamente.

Por qué te fuiste Ryoma-kun?...me siento muy sola cuando no estás… -

Lo siento… -

No era lo que debía decir, y sin embargo las palabras le salían solas…

Debí imaginarme que no podía dejarte sola… -

Ryoma se sentó al borde de la cama donde estaba Sakuno.

Te quiero mucho Ryoma… -

Los ojos se le habían cerrado nuevamente, puesto que había echo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlos abiertos mientras hablaba. Se veía cansada por como se acurrucaba más a su almohada y por lo caliente que estaba su mano debió suponer que la fiebre estaba en el mayor punto.

Ah… me quedare con tigo mientras te baja la fiebre… - dijo suspirando

Gracias… -

Eso no tenía que haber terminado así…una vez más mostraba que débil era. Ryoma no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo…

Sabía que tenía que irse, pero entonces…por qué rayos no le funcionaban las piernas?

Que no debí dejarte sola ayer, y… olvide cerrar la ventana… - susurró Ryoma

Que? – dijo Sakuno

Creo que por mi culpa estas así -

No, de ninguna manera, te conozco bien…se que no harías nada para lastimarme… -

Las palabras sonaban tan ciertas en sus labios. Hasta el mismo podía creérselas.

Un mal sueño – dijo Ryoma

Eh? -

Por eso me fui ayer, por un mal sueño… -

Ryoma le hablaba sin mirarla a la cara.

Soñaste con algo feo? Una pesadilla? –

Sakuno se incorporó y quedó sentada en la cama, recargada en la almohada.

Algo así -

Algún mal momento? -

_Mi vida es todo un mal momento - _pensó Ryoma, y no respondió.

Sakuno vio como Ryoma apretó un puño sobre la sábana y supo que este estaba de pronto enojado…

¿Qué te pasa Ryoma-kun? –

Hoy todos le habían preguntado lo mismo…

Nada – dijo con un tono frío en la voz

Ah… - Sakuno juntó sus manos y bajo su cabeza

Quizás debería morir…así todos quedarían contentos… -

Esto último lo escuchó Sakuno casi en un murmullo, pero la sobresaltó de inmediato.

Pero que estás diciendo Ryoma? -

Con frustración y ya sin saber que hacer se terminó de separar por completo de Sakuno y se paró de la cama.

A–a donde vas? Espera por favor–

Ryoma no le contestó sino que abrió la puerta ya para irse.

Cuídate, nos vemos luego – dijo cortantemente.

Dicho eso se quedó completamente sola en el cuarto y con un sentimiento de amargura en el pecho. Lo había sentido, había sentido la frustración en el rostro de Ryoma al decir todo eso. Se preocupó. Esa era la primera vez que actuaba así…y parecía como si estuviese guardando un gran secreto.

--

Se terminó! que no oíste? –

Vamos amigo no bromees, seguro que estás de malas hoy, por eso mejor hablamos en otro momento, ya falta poco, espéranos -

El teléfono fue colgado y dejado a un lado.

Ese era el día que más paciencia tenía Ryoma después de mucho tiempo.

El haber recibido esa llamada de sus "amigos" lo incomodó un poco, el decirles que ya todo, la apuesta, el dinero, todo, había terminado más aún, aunque al final estos no quisieron creérselo.

Igual ya no le importaba. Ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar. Desde la noche de ayer estaba hecho un loco consigo mismo. De repente todos sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, hasta el mismo estaban en su contra.

Decidido mejor ir a caminar un rato afuera, y salio de su habitación. No conocía para nada la villa, pero era muy grande, seguro encontraría un lugar para estar solo y cómodo. Siguió caminando por un rato, y entró a un lugar, como una especie de bosque, más no lo era, solo que había muchos árboles.

Una sonrisa melancólica se le posó en los labios. El rostro de Sakuno se venía de nuevo a su mente.  
¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba ella le producía una ternura calida en el corazón?  
Tan solo recordar su sonrisa le llenaba de calidez el alma.

Estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas, no entendía lo que estaba pasando¿Por qué en lo único que pensaba era en ella? Quería apartarse de ella, para olvidarla, y no lastimarla…. Pero, simplemente no podía… se sentía muy bien cuando estaba a su lado.

La necesitaba….

Lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de lo que el pensaba, no era simple aprecio… y lo más extraño es que…. lo que sentía por ella nunca lo había sentido por alguien más… Era algo nuevo para el.

Se repitió una vez más que eso no debió haber sido así.

Ahora se daba cuenta…

Estaba enamorado.

Por primera vez, Ryoma el rebelde y solitario, el que no pensaba jamás en los sentimientos de los demás, el que prefería consumirse en la oscuridad y soledad absoluta sin que nadie lo comprendiera…se había enamorado. Ni el mismo podía creerlo, pero así era.

Sonrió con ironía. Quien se iba a imaginar que una de sus bromas se volvería en contra suyo? Era increíble.

Su mirada se tornó seria. En verdad que había sido un maldito…

Sus ojos se cerraron un tanto por las hojas que se arrastraban por el suelo y por el aire, como si estuvieran volando suspendidas en el viento y con peligro de que alguna pequeña le cayera en los ojos. Más, ni bien los abrió pudo verla, agitada y con las mejillas rojas del calor por el que parecía había estado corriendo.

Sakuno… -

Sakuno parecía un tanto molesta…

Ryoma, necesitamos hablar! – dijo la chica

¿Cómo me encontraste? …tu deberías estar en… -

Si, en cama, pero no pienso dejar las cosas así -

Su voz sonaba determinada, nunca la había visto así.  
Como se daba cuenta que tan lejos había ido todo…

No debiste, tienes mucha fiebre -

Sakuno negó con la cabeza y ojos cerrados

No me importa -

No creo que haya nada que tengamos que hablar -

Ryoma-kun… dime por qué estás así? -

Como _así_? -

Trató de demostrar indiferencia al tema, sin embargo le fue imposible.

Estas algo raro, triste…luego de que me dijeras esas cosas que–

No es eso, solo me puse a divagar en voz alta cosas sin sentido nada más, te lo dije, fue solo una pesadilla -

En serio solo una pesadilla?...-

Si -

Ryoma bajó la mirada con dolor y cólera contenida, Sakuno lo notó y frunció el seño nuevamente.

No te creo –

Pues así es, lo siento! No tengo otra explicación! – gritó Ryoma

Que hay de malo que no me quieras contar? Te pasó algo? –

Ryoma volteó rápido a verla con furia contenida como queriéndole decir algo y con los puños cerrados, Sakuno no dejó de mirarlo fijo y decidida a los ojos.

Si hay algo, y debo suponer que es malo, porque no me lo quieres decir – dijo la chica

Por dios ya te dije que no es nada! -

Sakuno entrecerró un tanto los ojos por la manera violenta en la que reaccionó Ryoma, más decidió seguir manteniendo su postura firme por más que le doliera en el corazón su comportamiento.

Ya no confías en mí? porque…confiabas verdad?... -

Por favor Sakuno ya deja de preguntarme… -

No, hasta que me respondas – dijo Sakuno

Ryoma trataba de convencerla con una mirada dura e imponente, pero todo intento moría al ver lo decidida que se veía Sakuno. Sus ojos miraban directo y eran capaces de sacar la verdad fuera lo que fuera.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…puedes contarme lo que sea – continuó la chica

Tú no entiendes -

Somos humanos Ryoma-kun…cada uno comete errores en la vida –

Ah.. – suspiró – Sakuno.. –

Dime -

Por qué te gusto? Que ves en mi que te agrade? -

Sakuno se sorprendió por la pregunta y abrió los ojos un poco.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso Ryoma-kun? -

Es que…quiero saber, que viste en mi? -

El tema había cambiado totalmente, pero en fin.

Hmm…. – hizo una pausa - Pues… lo lindo que eres. Pero no solo físicamente si no, por como eres conmigo, siempre me tratas bien, haces que me sienta feliz… - dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa cálida.

Sus mejillas se iban coloreando inocentemente mientras seguía hablando ladeando los ojos para los lados de vez mientras lo hacía.

Eres tierno… y… eres el único al que mi corazón dijo que quería con seguridad, podría decirse que estábamos destinados, no crees? -

Ryoma se quedó pensando aquella respuesta, mirando para el frente, casi a la nada.

Es imposible no quererte -

Tan solo una frase corta y simple, pero Ryoma volteó como asustado al escucharla. Sakuno lo veía con cariño y posó una mano sobre su cara en una lenta caricia.

Nadie podrá odiarte Ryoma-kun…siempre habrá gente que te va a dar cariño… - dijo Sakuno - No importa el pasado de cada uno, los errores, las personas que nos hicieron daño, si es que en realidad puedes querer a alguien se perdona todo. Dar amor a una persona, como tu me lo das a mi, es prueba suficiente de que puedes ser amado con la misma intensidad. Lo demás no importa -

Las palabras de Sakuno lo hacían dudar, más, no dijo nada.

Yo te quiero por como eres, no importa lo que hayas hecho antes -

Su cabeza estaba toda llena de dudas. Lo que le decía Sakuno no hacía más que retumbarle en los odios. Por qué esta tenía que hablarle de esa manera? Por qué lo quería tanto?  
La miró a los ojos y no hizo más que encontrar comprensión, y cariño en su mirada.  
Sakuno sonrió divertida.

Era eso por lo que estabas preocupado? Yo nunca te voy a dejar… - dijo ella.

Se le comenzó a acercar más hasta casi apoyar su frente a el y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

Solo me importas tu…eres lo más importante que tengo… - dijo Sakuno - Es imposible que yo te odie… -

El solo se dejó llevar… Sus ojos se perdían en ella mientras veía como le rogaba cariño y caricias con su mano.

Ryoma levantó lentamente su mano para tocar con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Sakuno, y deslizarlos hacia sus labios, no pudiendo contenerse más, los acarició suavemente.

Sakuno se sonrojó y cerró los ojos, una visión muy angelical, y se acercó a ella, para abrazarla, ya cerca, demasiado cerca y sin despegar sus ojos de ella, los dos sonrieron….

El rostro de Ryoma se acercó al de Sakuno, y lo ladeo un poco, para acercar sus labios a los de ella. Solo era un suave roce, y así, sin poder evitarlo, Ryoma unió sus labios con los de ella. Sakuno se apegó más a el, el besó seguía hasta que Ryoma se separó un segundo para mirarla a los ojos.

El clima estaba frío, pero ya juntos ellos no existía más que su mundo.

Te puede volver la fiebre, quieres volver al cuarto? – dijo Ryoma

No, quiero quedarme más tiempo contigo -

Ryoma la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Gracias por todo – dijo el

Definitivamente su vida era otra a su lado…

De repente una gran ráfaga de viento helado pasó por el lugar.

Mejor vamonos ya al cuarto, que parece que el clima seguirá fresco… -

Sakuno hizo un gesto de decepción, y terminó aceptando.

De acuerdo. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer… - dijo ella

Quien dijo que me iba al mío? -

Volteó a verlo abriendo amplio sus ojos.

Eh? -

Vamos a tu cuarto…quiero estar con tigo -

_Jamás pensé que así fuera estar enamorado. Es un sentimiento hermoso… -_ pensaba Ryoma al tomar de la mano a Sakuno y dirigirse a la habitación de esta.

---TBC---

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Gravi: Wiii! Eso es todo por hoy!**

**Hibari: Ya vieron a Ryoma¿Enamorado?**

**Gravi: Eso es algo… inexplicable, si si… ù,ú**

**Hibari: Claro que no!... es el-**

**Gravi: AMOR! Si lo se! Que lindo!**

**Hibari: jaja, y Ryoma que quería separarse de Sakuno XD!**

**Gravi: Pues no le funciono x.x!**

**Hibari: Jaja, esperamos que les haya gustado! **

**Gravi: Si! Ahora responderemos sus reviews!...**

**Clea Everlasting****: Si! Actualización, jeje… esta vez no tardamos tanto! xD! Y pues ya vez, Ryoma se ha dado cuenta! Es un milagro x3! Jeje.. es que era inevitable! Y los tipos de la apuesta no le kieren creer que ya kiere acabar con esto, k pesados XD! Jaja… bueno! espero que te haya gustado el capi! x3! Tmbn tu review! TwT kya! Últimamente haz sido la primera que nos manda review! si! lo hemos notado! Muchísimas gracias!**

Marip: jaja… pensabas que lo descubriría? No! claro que no, aun falta para eso ne, jeje, pero pues…. Lo de el televisor también nos gusto xD! Fue… gracioso… jiji! Pues bueno, muchisimas gracias por tu rev i por leernos! Wi! Esperamos que te haya gustado este capi!

**Valekaru: Yo también sueño con un hotel así! Es que Kakeru es Kakeru…. y es… lindo! muahaha XD! Pues… Ryoma… se arrepintió totalmente como te diste cuenta! Aunke le cueste repararlo, el esta cambiando poco a poco xD! Jajaj… aunke se tarde en darse cuenta! Pero bueno, esperamos tu review! gracias!**

Cherry flower 04: Jiji, siempre nos verás respondiendo reviews! o por lo menos trataremos! Kyaaaa! TwT ke linda eres! De verdad! Tus reviews siempre nos suben el animo i las ganas de escribir! Y te haz vuelto una de nuestras lectoras constantes! Gracias por todo lo que dices sobre el fic! Kya! Y see, Ryoma no es mal chico, pero es que… se tarda en darse cuenta de las cosas x.x! pero asi es el, y yo lo amo XD (gravi), jeje… i estas enamorada de alguien desde hace… cuantos… años? Que bonitoo! Ke lindo enserio! O sea.. es mucho tiempo! Ke edad tienes tu? Si se puede saber, claro n.n, pero wow! Nunca pierdas la esperanza¿okee? Tu puedes! Kya! Un amor tan grande i duradero no es facil de romper TwT! Wenu, no nos meteremos mas en tu vida privada n.nUu! gomen!... cambio de tema… waa! te gusta Kakeru? si! el es un amor XD con sus cosas que dice! Jaja… cosita XD! Jaja, y pues con Tomoka, ya veremos que pasará con ella XD! Jiji…. Jaja… y el canal porno, pobre, en serio… yo tmb me hubiera traumado XD! Y see! Fue gracioso! Bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! y si! nos sentimos importantes y privilegiadas de recibir un review tan largo! muchisimas gracias! No puede faltar tu opinión! Graaacias enserio! Nos alegras mucho!

**Iris: WA! Sentimiento impreso en cada palabra? TwT Kya! … que bueno que te guste el fic! Tus palabras nos hacen sentir muy felices! De verdad! tenemos una fan? OwO no puedo creerlo! En verdad! gracias por lo que dices! jiji,… pues… esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! Y … Ryoma te parece terco? Jaja XD el es lindo! Sep! Jajaja… ya vez que pasó en este cap! Esperamos también tu opinión del próximo!**

Lady-Shadow1305: Pues, Ryoma ya no juega con Sakuno, como lo habrás notado! Wi! X3! Jiji… nosotras también hemos tenido exámenes, pero en nuestros ratos libres escribimos! Kya! Que bueno que te guste el fic! Y que te tomes tiempo para leerla! Te lo agradecemos mucho! esperamos tu review¿okee? n.n

**Lole.SkuAA: Tomoka te cae mal?... jaja.. no me extraña, a la gran mayoría le cae mal! Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer! XD! Jaja… tu también pensaste que lo descubriría! Pues no! no, aun no xD! Jajaja… que bueno que te gusto el capi! esperamos que este tambien! Y tu review! Kyaaaa!**

SaPaLu7: Ryoma se alejó para no hacerla sufrir, pero ya vez, ni siquiera un día duró sin ella XD! Jajaj… pues es que esta enamorado! Wooow! seguirás el fic hasta que acabe? Kyaaaa! gracias en serio! Nos alegra mucho escuchar (leer) eso! bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! Ahora… quien sabe que pasara XD!... esperamos tu rev! shi?

**Kmilitachan: Maldita apuesta? XD jajaja… pues! Es una de las cosas principales del fic! Pero… yo lo se.. es mala ToT! Kya! Jajaa… Ryoma se quiso alejar, pero ya vez que no le funciono XD! Jajaja… ahora están mas juntos que nunca! Esperamos tu review! Gracias por leernos!**

Scooky: OMG! Scookyyyyyy! (corren a abrazarla) por un momento pensábamos que no mandarías review! ToT! Es que… sin ti, no es lo mismo! …de veras! Estas enferma ToT? Te sientes mal? Ke horror… los exámenes son lo peor! Espero que esta semana te haya ido mejor! Ne? n.n! y también esperamos que no te sientas mal! n.n mejórate! Kya! Ahora…respondiendo tu review! Wa! Te gusto lo del control? Si! fue gracioso, y esa posición en la que quedaron xD uy! Jajaja… que bueno que te hizo reír esa parte! n.n es que Ryoma y Sakuno son tiernos! Kya! Y kakeru, sii! Ke lindo el XD hace cosas algo extrañas, pero lo queremos! Vdd? XD jajaja… y pues… Ryoma quiso dejar a Sakuno, pero como te diste cuenta, ni siquiera duró un día sin ella XD y pues la apuesta, obvio que se enterará… pero aun no, se paciente! xD créeme que al fic le falta mucho! Y pues con Tomoka, obvio que Ryoma nunca pudo sentirse así con Tomoka, es que lo de Tomoka era solo obsesión… xD jajaa! Y Sakuno es mas linda, tierna y sincera! Ya vez! Ryoma ya se dio cuenta de que en verdad esta enamorado de Sakuno! Jiji¿Qué pasará ahora?... pues.. solo queda esperar! xD! Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! shi? También tu review! TwT! Aunque si aun te sientes mal podemos esperar n.n …no pensamos presionarte! Jiji!... bueno, ahora solo queda esperar a ver que pasa con las cosas, los tipos de la apuesta no quisieron creerle a Ryoma xD! Jeje… wa! Gracias por tu review! siempre nos levantas el animo!

**Javi isi: Que alguien como Ryoma exista? WA! Eso sería …perfecto! Es que Ryoma es tan lindo! Kyaaaa! jajaja! Y pues… aunque Ryoma quiso dejar a Sakuno, no le funciono xD! Aun no es tiempo de verla sufrir! Jeje… wii! Yo también kiero que exista un lugar asi XD! Ji! Te acompaño! Jajaja … y.. te pasó algo como lo que le pasó a Tomoka! ToT? Wa!... las cosas no deben ser asi… y menos con amigos! Bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! esperamos tu review! **

-ivekag-: Wa! Que bueno que mandaste review! no nos gustaría actualizar sin ti! ToT! Y… Hib te contagio su risa macabra? XD muahahahaha! Ok.. lo se, es contagiosa XD y pues.. como podrás ver, no creo que Ryoma se vuelva igual que antes XD! Jiji… ahora pasaran muchas cosas! Que bueno que te gusto el cap! Esperamos tu review¿shi?

**Y también les agradecemos a _Slamina_ y _Sora Celes D' Rossette T_! n.n estamos seguras (casi) de que nos leyeron! Gracias! No se desaparezcan ¿ne?**

--

**WA! Yai! Hemos terminado con este capi! jeje, pues… esperamos de verdad que les haya gustado! WA! Y nos morimos por escribir el siguiente capi, pero esperaremos reviews! … sus reviews! que nos motivan y nos animan! Gracias en serio! Nunca nos cansaremos de agradecerles! Se han hecho parte de la historia! sin ustedes no la habría! TwT!**


	15. Palabras

**Nota de Gravi y Hibari:**

Pff! Lo sabemos, somos unas descuidadas, irresponsables, pero créannos, los meses de Octubre y Noviembre fueron difíciles para nosotras… (Bueno, solo en ciertos aspectos) la cosa es que nuestra compu (PC, ordenador, o como lo llamen)…murió, si! Un día la apagamos, y pasó rato y la prendimos, o por lo menos _quisimos_ prenderla, porque el CPU no leía nada. Ah! Y digo nuestra compu, porque somos hermanas, y usamos la misma compu.

Así que la mandamos a arreglar, y los tipos nos dicen que nuestro disco duro ya no sirve, que no tiene salvación,… y nuestro papá dijo que nos compraría una nueva, y así lo hizo, solo que se demoró unas 4 o 5 semanas… porque según el, una compu nueva, es nuestro regalo de navidad adelantado…

Y ya que la tuvimos, fue un rollo instalar todos los programas de nuevo y bla bla bla, lo bueno es que después de todo el escándalo, escribimos el capítulo y aquí lo tienen!

Gracias por ser pacientes! Ah! Y les recomiendo que si no recuerdan muy bien lo que pasó en los capis anteriores, le den una leída rápida! n.n _(bueno, mínimo a los capis 12 y 13, que en son el capi 13 y 14 XD)_

_Disclaimer: PoT no nos pertenece, que daríamos nosotras… pero un día iremos a Japón, y haremos una cita de "negocios" con Konomi Takeshi… y así… (puntos suspensivos XD)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Palabras**

Capítulo 14

Ya esta todo listo para mañana –

Si, creo que si, ya invitamos a todos –

Entonces se hará… mañana será la fiesta! –

Ann y Kakeru se encontraban en la habitación del chico, revisando que todo estuviera en orden, ya que el día de mañana sería la fiesta.

--

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana, más o menos, Sakuno caminaba por los pasillos del hotel cuando se topó a Ann, Tomoka y Nao, dudó si ir con ellos, porque la presencia de Tomoka la incomodaba un poco.

Ah! Sakuno-chan! Ven un momento! – dijo Ann

Ahora tenía que ir, la estaban llamando.

Ehh, Hola! – dijo con algo de inseguridad acercándose a ellos

Les comentaba que mañana en la noche será la fiesta! –

De verdad!? Es genial! – dijo Sakuno

Si, ya invitamos a todos! – dijo Ann

Será mucha gente… - suspiró Nao

Ay! Así mejor!! Más alboroto! – dijo Tomoka

La chica de dos coletas parecía sentirse mejor.

Si! esa noche será lo mejor! Tendremos todo el tiempo para divertirnos sin preocupaciones! – dijo Ann

Sin… preocupaciones? Jiji – Sakuno rió bajito

Sakuno! Que bueno que comprendes! Será noche de botella! – dijo Ann

Pero… si es de botella¿Cómo piensan que podremos pasar una noche entre nosotros? – dijo Sakuno

A que te refieres? – preguntó Nao

Que para la segunda ronda de seguro no estaremos concientes de nuestras acciones.. – dijo Sakuno tratando de ser _responsable_.

Ah! pero… será divertido – dijo Tomoka

Si! digo, no hay problema, la mayoría de los que vendrán ya cumplieron la mayoría de edad, y tu lo harás en poco tiempo Sakuno! – dijo Ann

Si, no creo que haya problema – dijo Nao

Bien, supongo que esta bien, aunque no pienso beber mucho… -

Así se habla amiga! – dijo Ann

Ann-chan! Veo que ya les contaste! – llegó Kakeru con su típica sonrisa

Si! no podía esperar! –

Wii! Ya casi termino con los últimos preparativos - dijo Kakeru entusiasmado

Uh! Uh!!! Puedo darte un consejo!? – dijo Tomoka alzando la mano

Kakeru miró a Tomoka sin decir nada.

– Aunque… no tiene mucho que ver con el tema - continuo la chica - bueno, tal vez … pero… hace tiempo te lo quería decir – hizo una pausa – y ya que estas aquí… -

Tu! A mi? Un Consejo!? Jajaja, no bromees – hizo una breve pausa – esta bien… - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Es que, me gusta tu cabello, pero déjatelo crecer más!! – dijo Tomoka casi gritando

_Y… eso que tiene que ver con los preparativos?…- _pensó Nao con una gotita en la nuca

_Ahora Tomo-chan dice cosas sin sentido..._ - pensó Sakuno

Me voy a rapar! – dijo Kakeru más que entusiasmado

Noooo!!! – gritó Ann

Nononono!!! Ni lo pienses! – dijo Tomoka

Tomoka loca!! Ey! Rimó...y rimó…rima con….-hizo una pausa para pensar – RAMÓN! – gritó Kakeru

Hey!!! A quien le llamas loca!? – gritó Tomoka

Looocaaaa!! – grito Kakeru desquiciadamente

Oye…Kakeru – dijo Ann

Que pasa amor? – dijo Kakeru cambiando la expresión de su rostro totalmente.

Te vas a rapar? – dijo Ann con los ojos llorosos acercándosele a Kakeru

No, Tomo-chan es la que saca esas ideas raras… - se le acerca al oído a Ann – esta loquita -

Te escuché!! – dijo Tomoka haciendo berrinches.

Adiós – dijo Kakeru

Te vas? – dijo Tomoka

No – respondió el

Entonces? –

Que? –

Porque dijiste adiós? –

Loca –

Loca quien!? – dijo Tomoka

Lo vez, estas loca –

Oye Kakeru, este…creo que tú eres el loco aquí… - dijo Sakuno - _Se que lo esta haciendo para que Tomoka vuelva a ser la misma de antes..._ - pensó y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

Hermanita, no crees que Tomo-chan es la loca? –

Ehmmm…-

No mientas! Que te denuncio –

Eh!? –

Wa! Bueno, ya debo irme!! Es que debo arreglar unas últimas cosillas! –

Me siento ignorada – dijo Sakuno suspirando

Nos vemos Kakeru! – dijo Ann

Por un momento Kakeru se acercó al oído de Ann como para decirle algo en secreto, más, terminó escuchándose para todos.

Te amo… -

Los demás solo se quedaron mirando con cara de no saber que decir.

Oigan que les pasa? – dijo Kakeru – nunca habían escuchado esa palabra? –

Eh… - Sakuno trató de decir algo

Que lentos! Ya me voy! Diviértanse! - Kakeru salió corriendo

Ann se había quedado viendo al horizonte con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa por donde se había ido Kakeru.

Sakuno se le quedó viendo un tanto. Una sonrisa calida le asomó en el rostro. La verdad que esa era la primera vez que veía a su amiga así de feliz con su _novio._ Más aún cuando este le decía y hacía aquellas cosas, reconocía que le pasaba lo mismo con Ryoma.

Cuando la miraba con cariño a los ojos, cuando le sonreía, hasta cuando la sorprendía con esos besos repentinos, la verdad era que ahí mismo ella se sonrojaba, al igual que lo había hecho su amiga, pero le encantaba que pasara eso, le encantaba que fuera Ryoma el que le diera esas miradas y la hiciera sentir especial…todo era perfecto. Sin embargo…

_..Te amo…_

Que frase tan bonita le sonaba aquella.  
Se sorprendió y hasta se le abrieron grandes los ojos cuando se dio cuenta.  
Era verdad….Ryoma nunca se lo había dicho antes, es más, ella misma tampoco se lo había dicho!  
De todo el tiempo que tenían de novios, ninguno había dicho un _te amo_ por primera vez. Por qué?

Oh-oh, aquí comenzó todo su dilema…

Con gran concentración se puso a analizar.  
Ambos nunca habían pasado del _te quiero_, se querían, si, pero también se _amaban_, entonces… que se los había impedido? Tendría que esperar más tiempo para decírselo? Se lo diría ella primero? Tendría que esperar a Ryoma? No sería demasiado pronto? Y si…el se adelantaba y se lo decía? Porque… ¿la amaba verdad? Claro que si, cierto?? Pero….gran problema…ella nunca se lo había dicho a nadie!

Sakuno?? Sakuno!!! – dijo Ann

Una gran sacudida la despertó de sus pensamientos, solo que no quitó esa cara de gran confusión, nerviosismo y desesperación por delante.

S-si–que pasa? -

Ehm...estás bien? – dijo Tomoka

S-si claro…. -

_Como le hago?? En verdad lo amo pero…_

Etto… Sak-

Ya lo se!! – gritó Sakuno

Todos saltaron del susto.

Pero claro! no seré la única!! -

Eeeeh?? – dijeron Ann, Nao y Tomoka a coro

Si yo lo hago el también tendrá que hacerlo! Por supuesto! No voy a hacer eso tan importante yo sola! También será su primera vez! – dijo Sakuno con ilusión en los ojos

Con cara de alegría inmensa salió Sakuno corriendo del lugar a rumbo desconocido para sus amigos, que se le quedaron viendo con varios signos de pregunta en la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos quedaron todos colorados sin decir nada y de pronto nerviosos.

"Primera vez" pero que… - dijo Nao

Ay Nao, ya no digas mejor…- dijo Tomoka

Ustedes creen que se refería a… - dijo Ann

Nooo!!! Ni hablar!! – dijeron los tres a la vez

Mientras, como alma que lleva el diablo Sakuno subió las escaleras, pensó que eso sería más rápido que tomar el elevador. Llegó a su cuarto, entró y luego con una gran sonrisa y agitación por la carrera, se tiró a la cama.

El impacto fue fuerte pero no lo sintió debido a las ideas que cruzaban por su mente. Es que eso era demasiado importante! Más importante que el mundo entero!! Más importante que todo!! Después del día en que se convirtió en su novia, esa sería la segunda ocasión más feliz de su vida.

La primera vez que le diría "Te amo" a Ryoma, la persona que verdaderamente amaba. Esas palabras eran muy importantes para ella!  
Eso la llenaba de una emoción tremenda. Se moría de ganas también por escucharlo de sus labios, al fin uno de sus sueños se haría realidad. Esta tenía que ser la ocasión perfecta, nada podía fallar.

--

Por la noche Sakuno desde su cuarto dejaba de pensar en todo lo que la rodeaba y ella misma se había enclaustrado pensando todo el santísimo día en tan solo un asunto, uno que no la había dejado en paz.

Con algo de nerviosismo y desquicio se repetía "Hoy tengo que hacerlo, esta noche tiene que ser, nada puede fallar!"  
Dicho eso se perdía en sus propios sueños y con la cara toda colorada se terminaba cayendo a su cama como muerta de vergüenza.  
Ya tirada en su cama se avergonzaba aún más, pues con ese comportamiento en verdad que parecía una loca, un manojo de nervios que se ponía a hacer tontería y media.  
_  
Ah–es cierto! A que hora se supone que tengo que ir? Y si el viene? Nooo! no me puede ver así!!!_ – pensaba Sakuno

De un salto otra vez comenzaba a correr como loca por su cuarto sin saber que hacer primero, debía bañarse, vestirse, peinarse!! Corrió a meterse a bañar, sin embargo….

Estaba saliendo del baño, con sus cabellos todos mojados y sin peinar, cuando escuchó golpes de la puerta.

Sus ojos se quedaron en shock imaginándose lo peor….

N–no–que no sea el!! -

Se seguían escuchando golpes en la puerta, entonces Sakuno se frustró más y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo de ropa. Se puso lo primero que encontró y corrió a abrir la puerta.

De ella, un curioso Ryoma apareció. Sakuno estaba repentinamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

Pensé que no estabas Sakuno, salías del baño? -

_No!!! Por que el destino tenía que ser tan cruel con ella??  
_  
Sakuno trató de sonreír algo apenada, tratando de peinarse el cabello con su mano.

E–ehm si! Estaba….adentro, por eso no te…escuché -

Te interrumpí? Perdón… -

Alzó una ceja de reflejo al ver todos aquellos gestos nerviosos sospechosos.

N–no! Como crees?? – dijo Sakuno con evidente nerviosismo.

Un paso para adelante casi la mata, le temblaban las piernas! Y Ryoma casi también se muere del susto, luego vio como Sakuno se metía con lo que podía manejar sus piernas nuevamente al baño.  
Ahora si que a Ryoma le picó la espina de la duda.

Este…si quieres que te ayude en alg–

N–no!! En seguida salgo!! Espérame! -

Y así fue como entró al baño, hecha todo un manojo de tembladera, y es que no podía evitarlo!!! En silencio se abrazó a si misma como queriendo gritar de los nervios pero se aguantó y luego trató de tranquilizarse, abrió los ojos y se vio al espejo. Totalmente hecha un desastre!

Buscando algo mejor que ponerse por ahí, encontró una linda falda rosa y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Y se sacó por fin esa ropa tan poco presentable, ya cuando estuvo lista, se peinó, dejando su cabello suelto, se relajó y pasó a apoyarse al lavamanos y mirarse al espejo tomando la tranquilidad más absoluta que pudiera. Sus ojos aún parecían algo acelerados y sus mejillas aun rojas, pero sin embargo logró calmarse luego de respirar bien hondo y exhalar el aire.

Allí finalmente logró recobrar toda cordura y se sentó en la banquita.  
Sus dedos, por no ponerse a despeinar su cabello otra vez, agarraron la cortina y la arrugaron de manera silenciosa a más no poder.

Por dios esa era su oportunidad!!! Y que nerviosa que se estaba poniendo!!! Otra vez ella y sus nervios, otra vez exagerando las cosas, y es que, si se ponía a pensar en todas las ocasiones en que había querido que las cosas le salieran perfectas siempre terminaba así, haciendo locuras sin sentido, por eso, no! Tenía que controlarse, estar tranquila, serena, que todo saldría bien si llevaba las cosas tal y como las había planeado todo el día. Porque esta vez si la recordaría como algo especial, como las otras veces en que….

Sin embargo una gran pausa acompaño a aquella frase. Y es que, no lograba saber como continuarla…  
La conciencia finalmente terminó por quitarle toda sonrisa y nerviosismo del rostro. Mientras ella misma se preguntaba y a la vez se llenaba de un extraño sentimiento que fuera como fuera, ya lo había sentido antes, pero que no la hacía sentir muy a gusto.  
Por qué? Por qué no podía completar aquella frase?

Más, un repentino llamado de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y la puso en alerta en tan solo un instante, casi asustándola.

Sakuno, pasa algo? –

Sakuno se animó finalmente a lo que debía, salir, era ahora o nunca.  
Sin embargo, ni bien abrió la puerta, el reflejo de aquellos encantadores ojos dorados la cegaron un tanto, más, luego le sonrió como siempre, de manera dulce y tranquila.  
Los labios de ambos se juntaron en un pequeño y profundo beso por iniciativa de Ryoma que la acercó hacia el tomándola de la cintura.

Llegaste algo temprano… - dijo Sakuno – quieres algo de comer? –

Tienes cocina aquí? – preguntó Ryoma

Etto, si, no lo habías notado?... Kakeru nos dio un cuarto con cocina…. ¿a ti no? –

Hmm… no que yo sepa… -

Tal vez solo nos lo dio con cocina a las chicas, pero… ¿si quieres algo de comer? –

Está bien –

Etto… puedo cocinarte algo rápido pero delicioso, se lo preparaba a mi familia cuando me tocaba hacer la cena -

Si, me gustaría -

Sakuno se fue a la cocina y allí con una gran sonrisa de estar a punto de hacer algo a gusto, comenzó a preparar la sartén que luego hizo el sonido de freír y minutos después se apagó. Sonidos de cucharas y cosas se escucharon. Mientras Ryoma andaba por el dormitorio, viendo a su alrededor.

No importa si está muy caliente? Ryoma-kun -

Los ojos de Ryoma voltearon de inmediato hacia Sakuno.

Me decías? -

Cruzó la puerta y cuando dio a la cocina se encontró con una mesa perfectamente lista, con dos platos y cubiertos, además de una bandeja en el centro y de la cual salía humo. Se trataba de tortillas hechas con los ingredientes principales, pero además contenían otros ingredientes como jamón en trocitos, arroz, y combinación de leche. Claro, el arroz era el que le daba el gran volumen que hasta pareciera una torta. Ryoma quedó muy asombrado con el platillo, porque, no solo era una tortilla, eran como siete allí una debajo de otra. Tembló, acaso serían capaces de terminárselo todo ellos dos?

Luego Sakuno terminó de guardar las últimas cosas secas y recién lavadas y se sentó a la mesa con una sonrisa de realización completa por su platillo. Y es que no podía evitarlo, la cocina era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Y?? Que te parece? Se ve delicioso?? -

Ryoma no sabía ni que decir. Su cara lo decía; el plato se veía exquisito, pero insistía, se iban a poder terminar todo eso los dos??

Eh-ah si, bueno, comamos, así no se enfría -

Qué? Como que comamos? -

Hm? No vas a comer conmigo? – preguntó Ryoma algo confundido.

Sakuno sonrió divertidamente y luego se paró para sacar un pequeño sándwich del refrigerador. Luego se lo confirmó, ese era su almuerzo.

Y eso nada más vas a comer?? Pero no es nada comparado con….-

Y una vez más vio con varias gotitas bajando de su frente el gran cerro de tortillas frente a el, y de las que ya se imaginaba para quien iban a ser destinadas….

Si, yo te voy a acompañar, pero voy a comer otra cosa. Este platillo te lo hice solo para ti, no hay caso si yo también como y tu no llegas a disfrutar bien de la comida, hoy quiero hacer algo especial para ti – dijo Sakuno con una gran sonrisa.

Y sus mejillas se colorearon un tanto de recordar el verdadero propósito de aquello_ especial_.

Seguro que te va a gustar, come cuanto quieras – dijo la chica.

Dicho eso pasó el sándwich al plato y comenzó a comer de lo suyo. Se notaba que en tan solo unos minutos eso se terminaría, en cambio lo de Ryoma era eterno.

Con una gran gota bajando de su cabeza le dio una última mirada al plato y luego a Sakuno; bueno, si era por ella…solo para darle el gusto, para hacerla feliz, se comería lo que le había preparado, se comería al mundo entero si fuera posible.

A comer entonces – dijo Ryoma

Y así pasaron unos minutos con Ryoma casi embutiéndose todas las tortillas en la boca, por supuesto que le gustaron y ya cuando pasó de la segunda no pudo parar, estaban deliciosas.

Mientras iba por la cuarta porción se fijó en Sakuno, esta se había quedado sentada luego de haber terminado su comida hace como unos 15 minutos, sin decir nada, solo mirándolo apoyando graciosamente su mentón sobre sus manos.

Ambos cruzaron miradas. Por ese momento solo quedaron viéndose, sin decir palabra alguna, más luego, Sakuno ladeó los ojos para un lado, como algo indecisa de repente y queriendo decir algo.

Este… Ryoma-kun…-

Dime -

Las otras veces que tuviste novia…este…las quisiste mucho?…como te demostraron que te querían? –

Ryoma soltó el tenedor. Es que las preguntas de Sakuno ya habían demostrado causarle el mismo impacto, momentos como ese le recordaban su realidad, como que terminaba el sueño por unos instantes.

Agarró una servilleta y luego procedió a alejar el plato.

Por qué…lo preguntas Sakuno? Acaso no sientes que…en verdad te quiero? -

Sakuno se alarmó un poco, temía que hubiera malinterpretado su pregunta.

N–no! Claro que no, es solo que…bueno… -

Tan solo quería responderle, pero de hacerlo…

Tú eres la única que me importa ahora Sakuno -

Sus manos tomaron las de Sakuno por sobre la mesa. Quien bajó la mirada un tanto apenada.

Gracias… - dijo la chica

Y entonces pudo notarlo, las manos de Sakuno se tensaron y esta se puso igual de nerviosa como la había encontrado al llegar a la habitación. Vio como su cara se tornó roja y sus ojos indecisos no podían mirarlo.

Pasa algo? -

Esta le dio una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y apenada. Luego negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

U-uhm, no, no es nada, no me hagas caso – dijo Sakuno

Ryoma no se convenció con ello, estaba seguro, algo se traía Sakuno. Aunque no tenía la menor idea de que se tratara.  
Entonces Sakuno se levantó rápido de la silla igual de nerviosa y hasta apurada.

Con un movimiento veloz terminó por sacar todas las cosas de la mesa, dejando a Ryoma con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.  
Esta no dijo palabra alguna, se levantó de la silla y se limitó a lavar las cosas con algo de torpeza, sin querer voltear a ver a Ryoma que todavía estaba sentado en la mesa. Sakuno estaba segura que Ryoma ya se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba. Solo esperaba que este se diera una idea, una idea de lo mucho que le estaba costando que…  
Aaaayyy!!! Se estaba muriendo de nervios, no sabía que hacer!

Mientras veía a Sakuno frente al lavabo ya secando las cosas, Ryoma se puso a pensar, tratando de sacar la razón del comportamiento de Sakuno, de aquellas preguntas que ella le hacía sobre su vida amorosa. El ya no quería acordarse de nada de esa etapa de su vida, y sin embargo Sakuno se lo recordaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo...

Cuando Sakuno terminó, volteó algo nerviosa esperando encontrar a Ryoma a sus espaldas, pero no fue así, este ya no estaba en la mesa, y debió suponer que seguro este estaba en el cuarto o…quizás se había ido???

No, no podía ser, su oportunidad perfecta se había ido??? No podía ser!! y claro, después de todo sería comprensible, quien la mandaba a ponerse lavar platos como cuatro veces mientras lo dejaba esperando solito y sin hablarle?? Todo su culpa, como siempre…

Ryoma-kun…? -

Avanzó hacia su cuarto y lo encontró oscuro. Sería que Ryoma había apagado la luz antes de irse?  
Entonces cuando estuvo cerca de la cama sintió que algo la tocaba, y cuando identificó una mano sobre su cintura pudo darse cuenta de quien era, aunque con susto por lo oscuro del lugar, que no le permitía ver nada.  
Ambos brazos, rodeando su cintura la atrajeron hacia el, completando con un beso profundo y largo.

Una vez abrió los ojos, estos ya estaban más acostumbrados a la oscuridad y pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Ryoma verla con cariño.

Te veo muy sospechosa Sakuno, por qué será? -

Se escuchaba en su tono algo de diversión por el hecho.

Es que… -

Otra vez Ryoma pudo sentir como Sakuno se tensaba y dudaba, como queriendo decir algo.

Si es por lo que me preguntaste, como tengo que decirte que lo de antes no importa? Tu eres lo único para mi, en serio -

Sakuno no parecía sentirse aliviada por ello.

Perdóname si en algún momento te hice sentir que no, pero es la verdad, te pido que me creas. Es eso lo que te molesta? -

Sin embargo la condición de Sakuno aumentó y ya hasta comenzaba a balbucear palabras sin todavía poder mirar Ryoma a los ojos.

O quizás…. -

Entonces los sentidos de Sakuno se encendieron al sentir como una de las manos de Ryoma bajó por su cadera hasta presionar en un empuje todo su cuerpo sobre el de el….

Necesites un poco más de cariño… - completó su frase

Sakuno ya no intentó decir nada, si no que su propio cuerpo se dejó llevar queriendo sentir más de aquella placentera sensación.

Al sentir como Sakuno se rindió hacia su cuerpo y disfrutó con las caricias, Ryoma supuso entonces que eso era lo que pasaba. Sakuno necesitaba algo de cariño…cariño que solo el estaba dispuesto a darle.

Mientras llenaba de besos a Sakuno cayeron tendidos en la cama. Sakuno, en la cama abrió los ojos un tanto lucida, mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos, escuchó algo débilmente, pero que se entendió clarísimo.

Te….amo… -

Entonces toda caricia cesó y la respiración se le detuvo. Atónito y como no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, levantó la mirada asustada a Sakuno, que lo miraba con inmenso cariño pero a su vez, algo apenada. Su aspecto estaba alborotado. Eso no había sido como lo había planeado, pero al fin, se lo había dicho.

Que–que dijiste? -

Sin embargo la actitud de Ryoma la asustó un poco, no sabía porque este se había puesto tan pálido de repente.

Que…te amo Ryoma-kun…-

Una sonrisa apenada pero adorable le salió.

Quizás no fue un buen momento, …y….ya quería decírtelo pero…no hallaba manera de como… -

Pero Ryoma ya no la miraba de frente, si no que se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre la cama a un lado de Sakuno sin decir nada, con mirada de horror en la cara.  
Sakuno se desilusionó un tanto, pero a la vez se preguntaba porque Ryoma no decía nada. Quizás ese no había sido el momento indicado. Ella también se levantó esperando una respuesta.

Este….te molestó que te lo dijera cuando...-

Pero Sakuno ya no siguió hablando puesto que Ryoma parecía no escucharla, esto le pareció de lo más extraño.

Eso era lo que---

Ehm…si, te...amo – dijo Sakuno

No, no lo digas!! –

De repente Ryoma se desesperó y pasó a mirar a una consternada Sakuno que en verdad se estaba frustrando cada vez más por no saber que le pasaba a Ryoma, de pronto se comenzaba a sentir desilusionada, con una sensación de que no todo le estaba saliendo como pensaba….  
Solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza. Quería que Ryoma le respondiera, que le dijera lo mismo. Entonces por que no se lo decía?

Ryoma-kun…acaso tu no, no sientes lo mismo por mi? -

Los ojos de Ryoma se apartaron rápido de Sakuno con lo que esta creyó entender de lo que se trataba finalmente.  
No era su idea. En verdad algo pasaba con Ryoma…  
Este no le respondía acaso porque…no la amaba?

No me amas? –

Pero Ryoma estaba demasiado frustrado para contestar, hasta ahora en verdad se daba cuenta de que tan lejos había llegado todo. Ya no pudo seguir escuchando más y se levantó de la cama con una clara torpeza. Quería irse, irse del lugar pronto, no se sentía en condiciones de…quedarse allí y seguir viéndola a los ojos luego de que….

Sakuno se dio cuenta y la última esperanza desapareció de su corazón. Era así. Aquella oportunidad tampoco había sido perfecta. Ahora, prácticamente….la estaban rechazando.  
De pronto unas fuerzas internas, unas que le decían que esto no estaba bien, la hicieron llenarse de una furia, una cólera que jamás antes había sentido.

Más al seguir viendo las intenciones cada vez más claras que tenía Ryoma de alejarse de ella repentinamente.

Espera! Por que no…por que no me respondes? Acaso tu…no sientes lo mismo por mi? Respóndeme! -

Pero Ryoma era pura frustración y no le respondió nada, tan solo siguió caminando a la puerta. En donde de pronto y sin que se lo esperara, se plantó frente a el una enfadada y a punto de llorar Sakuno impidiéndole el paso.

Respóndeme! Acaso…todas las palabras que me decías, lo que me dijiste todo este tiempo de que me querías no era verdad?!! Por qué?!! Dime! Por favor…dime que no es verdad…que no me mentiste… -

El corazón de Ryoma comenzó a ser traspasado por puñales al escuchar los casi sollozos que salían de aquella hermosa voz de la chica que quería, así como de sus ojos comenzaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas combinadas con el amargo sabor a dolor.

Lo–lo siento–perdóname por favor---

Y dicho eso, casi empujó a Sakuno de la puerta con lo que pudo finalmente salir del cuarto casi corriendo. El ambiente quedó helado. Todo había terminado, su ocasión, su última esperanza, se habían ido. El amor le había dado la espalda. Era el momento más doloroso de su vida.

Ya con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos cayó arrodillada al lado de la puerta. Con el corazón hecho un nudo y sin consuelo, se sentía la más desdichada del mundo.  
La habían engañado, y ella que se había enamorado como una tonta….  
Se sentía una idiota, una idiota que se había construido un mundo solo a base de tontos sueños y esperanzas…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Gravi: Si, fin…**

**Hibari: ejem… Obvio no! Wa! Les gustó el capi?**

**Gravi: Pues… eso nos lo dirán nuestras lectoras x3**

**Hibari: Por la última parte no se preocupen, eso tenía que pasar para que pudiéramos hacer algo que teníamos planeado hace mucho!**

**Gravi: Si… y después tal vez, solo… tal vez… todo sea miel sobre hojuelas XD!**

**Hibari: miel sobre hojuelas xD! Jajaja…**

**Gravi: Disculpen a Ryoma, es que se siente así porque el llego a Sakuno a base de engaños… **

**Hibari: …y "Te amo" son palabras muy fuertes para el! **

**Gravi: Si lo notaron, el pobre ha estado muy confundido en estos últimos capis… Es que su relación como novios es complicada XD!**

**Hibari: Gao! Tal vez no esta seguro de sus sentimientos_, la quiere_, si, pero.. ¿La ama?**

**Gravi: Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de…**

**Las dos: Our Only Destiny!**

**Gravi: XD! Okei… eso se oyó bien anime…**

**Hibari: Que genial! Ahora respondamos reviews! **

**Gravi: Si! Se lo tienen bien merecido TwT!**

SaPaLu7: Wao! Otra vez el primer review del capi! Gracias por tus comentarios! Jaja… y perdón por actualizar tan tarde, en serio… ya pasaron de que… dos meses… yo que se! De verdad perdona nuestra demora XD! Y.. si… Ryoma es muy complicado, aunque estar enamorado también lo es…. Etto… eso creo XD! Weno… esperamos tu review!!!

**clea everlasting: Jeje, pues primero que nada perdón por el retraso… y gracias por esperar tanto tiempo n.n! por lo de la apuesta… hmm… aun falta… no mucho, unos cuantos capis mas y… si, si, solo debes esperar! XD! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Esperamos tu review¿ne?**

Marip: Wa! Que bueno que te encante el fic!! Pero de verdad, nuestras más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza! No quisimos tardarnos tanto x.x! pero bueno, gracias por esperar! Y no te preocupes… Ryoma no podrá separarse de Sakuno… wa.. o por lo menos _no aun,_ jeje…. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Nos encanta saber que te guste el fic! Esperamos tu review!

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-: Hola! Wa! Gracias por mandarnos tu review!!! Y perdon por la tardanza en actualizar, trataremos de no hacerlo de nuevo… (tratar? Deberíamos _prometerlo_ x.x)… bueno, de todos modos xD gracias por esperar! Wheee! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, esperamos saber tu opinión sobre este… x3! Y gracias por darnos ánimos! Y pues… para que termine bien el fic, tenemos cosas planeadas! Jujuju, esperamos tu review¿shi?**

Kmilitachan: Jaja… tiempo libre es lo que menos tenemos en estos momentos xD! Exámenes, exámenes… y… tareas… y… exámenes… y… creo que nos entiendes, pero ya saldremos de vacaciones! TwT hurray! Jeje.. Perdón por tardarnos tanto en actualizar, no fue nuestra intención x.x! pero muchas gracias por esperar n.n! a Ryoma últimamente no le esta funcionando nada de lo que planea xD jajaja… esperamos tu review!!! Besos!!!

**Cherryflower04: Como siempre, amamos y adoramos tus largos reviews! Nos alegra mucho leerte en cada uno de los capis! …y antes de comenzar a escribir más… te ofrecemos una disculpa por tardarnos tanto en actualizar! Nunca quisimos tardar tanto, pero pues… que se le va a hacer, no fue nuestra intención, y muchas gracias por esperar! Wa! Lo que nos dices en tus reviews siempre es tan lindo, nos inspiras a seguir escribiendo! Gracias! Y gracias también por compartir con nosotras pedacitos de tu vida! Para nada nos aburres, aunque no nos conozcas bien, cuenta con nosotras! Puedes escribir todo lo que quieras en tus reviews, nosotras encantadas leemos todo, sin ningún problema puedes contarnos lo que quieras! Tu más que nadie sabes lo que es estar enamorada de verdad… por lo que nos cuentas, parece hermoso! Es que describes el amor de una forma muy bonita! Y no dudes que un día, tal vez cercano… todo puede cambiar! El amor lo puede todo! Shi!**

**Ahora si, volviendo al asunto de… responder el review XD… gracias por todo lo que nos dices en tus reviews! Nos encanta leerte! Y saber que contamos con tigo en cada capi, que bueno que te guste el fic! Y Kakeru, si… el es genial, tierno y gracioso! Quien no quiere un amigo así! Y por Tomoka no te preocupes, ella claro que merece ser feliz! Y sonreirá nuevamente! XD Muchísimas gracias enserio por tus reviews!! Y gracias por felicitarnos! Esperamos seguir leyéndote n.n! un abrazo!**

ivekag: Wa! No podía faltar tu review, que nos lees desde el principio de la historia! Y con tu característica de que son cortos! Pero siempre nos alegran y nos dan animo para seguir! Gracias! Y mil disculpas, en serio, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Gracias por esperar! Y lo de la apuesta, pues Ryoma no le quería hacer mal a Sakuno, solo.. que muy dentro de el _tal vez_ quería probar que podía conquistarla! O simplemente se dejo llevar en ese momento, pero claro… esta su conciencia que nunca lo dejo en paz! XD jeje… esperamos tu siguiente review!

**javiisi: Hola!! No importa lo corto o largo del review! Si no la intención! Gracias por tu review!! Y lo sabemos, los estudios y la vida escolar a veces pueden ser molestos XD! …¬¬ esa es otra de las razones por la que tardamos en actualizar, y hablando de eso! Perdón por la tardanza! Discúlpanos, y gracias por esperar! Que bueno que te gustó el capi! Esperamos tu review! **

Iris: Oh! Tu si que conoces a Ryoma, es terco, lo sabemos, pero pues como dices, Sakuno lo cambia! X3 y como te habrás dado cuenta, cada vez su mente lo confunde mas x.x! ah! Y te pedimos disculpas por el largo tiempo que nos tardamos en actualizar! Gracias por esperar! Y… gracias también por decirnos cosas lindas sobre como escribimos! Nos hacen muy felices tus comentarios! Y… muchisísisimas gracias por decir que eres nuestra fan! Wa!!! Gracias en serio, besos! Esperamos tu review!

**Valekaru: El hotel? Si, es genial… por el hotel escribimos el fic!... jaja no… XD! Obvio no, pero si que usamos mucho el hotel O.O! es un buen lugar XD! Jajaja… y lo del bosque… si quieres uno… lucha por el! Si!!! XDD jajaja… un bosque… estaría divertido… weno, dejo de decir cosas que no vienen al caso, para pedirte perdón por tardarnos meses en actualizar! Gracias por esperar! Wa! Y tienes razón, Ryoma ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora es mas tierno! …y… se confunde mucho XD! Y lo de los chicos de la apuesta, ellos lo llamaron! Ryoma no tiene el teléfono de esos tipos XD …weno, esperamos tu review! Y que te haya gustado el capi!**

Scooky: Ya nos estábamos asustando porque tu review no llegaba! Eres una lectora muy importante para nosotras! Y a ti es a quien le debemos nuestra más grande disculpa, perdón, en serio, por tardarnos meses en actualizar, no quisimos… pero pasó… de todos modos, gracias por esperar Scooky!

Que lindo te expresas del fic! Como siempre tus comentarios nos hacen sentir muy bien!! Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, Ryoma se sentía muy solo, y Sakuno llenó el vació en su corazón! Si! Pero como lo notarás, el chico esta muy confundido, pero no te preocupes, todo se arreglará… xD! Y lo de tus sospechas, en la fiesta no se va a enterar, pero si pasara algo x3! Y lo de droga, wow, nunca lo habíamos visto así! Sakuno es una droga que Ryoma probó y no pudo dejar, tiene sentido… muuucho sentido … también para lo que pasará en algunos capis futuros… notaras que es un adicto xD! Y …rayos, como nos descubres, como adivinaste que odiamos los finales tristes! Wa! Lo se… yo en especial (Gravi) adoro los finales felices… pero pues… para lo que tenemos planeado, será difícil! Y Kakeru, el solo sale con payasadas cuado tiene la oportunidad… o cuando nosotras estamos de ánimos XD La felicidad es contagiosa, bueno, sin más que decir, te agradecemos por tus siempre largos y lindos reviews que nos animan a seguir con la historia!!! Hurray Scooky! Gracias por todo, esperamos que te haya gustado este capi… aunque… no terminó feliz! Jejeje… también esperamos tu review! X3 besos!

**Kumi-Muni: No lo leías porque se odiaban? Wa! Pero es un fic Ryosaku, obviamente no podían odiarse eternamente! Pero que bueno que lo lees! Nos encanta que te guste el fic! Y te pedimos una disculpa por tardarnos tanto en actualizar! Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! Y no te preocupes por Ryoma y Sakuno, ellos estarán juntos pronto xD! Gracias por leernos! Esperamos tu review!**

Zhizu-chan: wa! Gracias por tus comentarios! Nos haces sentir muy felices!!! Te pedimos una disculpa por tardarnos tanto en actualizar!... que bueno que te guste el fic, y también que bueno que te diste un tiempo para leerlo! Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! Y ojala que tengas tiempo para mandarnos un review! Gracias!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas finales: Bueno, otra vez les damos las gracias por esperarnos, y les aseguramos que no nos tardaremos mucho en actualizar el próximo capi, ya lo tenemos escrito, solo falta revisarlo, y por supuesto… sus reviews!! Sin reviews no puede haber capi, en verdad su opinión nos importa! Y sus lindos comentarios nos animan! Como decimos, sin ustedes no habría historia! Ah! Un adelanto, en próximo capi será lindo! (se! Eso es todo XD!)**


	16. Noche de Confesiones

**Gravi: Ya estamos aquí!**

**Hibari: Como lo prometimos, no tardamos tanto!**

**Gravi: Y este capi tiene sorpresitas!**

**Hibari: Hablando de capis… xD Estuvimos viendo los primeros capis de este fic…**

**Gravi: Si! Que horror XD! Nos dimos cuenta de que hemos mejorado como escritoras… xD! **

**Hibari: Si! Demasiado, y aun tenemos mucho camino que recorrer!**

**Gravi: Empezando por dejar que nuestros lectores lean este capi! X3 ah! Y una cosa más… este capi esta un poquito más largo! X3**

**Hibari: Disfrútenlo!**

_Disclaimer: Ustedes lo saben ya, no entiendo porque debemos poner un disclaimer… xD! Jojo… lo haremos por respeto a Konomi Takeshi. PoT le pertenece a el. Si… eso!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Dedicado a Scooky_

**Noche de confesiones**

Capítulo 15

Hablas en serio? – preguntó una confundida Ann

No quiero saber más de el… aquí se terminó todo… -

Dijo Sakuno echada en su cama y apoyando la cara en su almohada, con una expresión entre molesta y dolida. Hacía unos momentos acababa de llegar Ann a su cuarto para ver que le había pasado que no salía.

Sakuno había pasado ya por varias fases desde la noche de ayer, cuando salió Ryoma de su cuarto, se la había pasado llorando, ahora tenía un completo resentimiento, y un profundo dolor que nadie se lo quitaba, se sentía desilusionada, triste… una combinación de muchas otras cosas más que ni ella misma podía describir.

Pero Sakuno, esto no se puede terminar así, es decir, ustedes dos hacen una pareja perfecta… y tu que lo quieres tanto… -

Yo si lo quiero! Es él el que no… No importa, igual ya todo terminó, todo… - dijo Sakuno apretando la almohada.

Y aunque no quisiera, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a la vez que se agitaba más, hundió su rostro en la almohada para que su amiga no la viera llorar.

Ann solo se quedó mirando con lastima por un momento, en verdad que le apenaba ver así a su amiga, nunca la había notado tan molesta y triste a la vez, pero ella creía entender. El hecho de que la persona a la que quisieras no te correspondiera cuando le decías que la amabas debía ser horrible, pues ella misma se ponía en su lugar, si Kakeru hubiera reaccionado así, estaba segura de que se sentirá igual que Sakuno..

De pronto se escucharon toques en la puerta, Ann la abrió, no sin antes preguntar quien era. Eran Nao y Tomoka, que vinieron porque estaban esperando a Ann, quien había dicho que iría a buscar a Sakuno.

Ellos notaron que Sakuno estaba llorando, y ella solo les dijo que había peleado con Ryoma.

Que?! Pero acaso le hizo algo malo? – preguntó Tomoka

No, no Tomoka, lo que pasó fue que tuvieron una pelea fuerte… - dijo Ann, que ya sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero si Sakuno no se los contaba, ella tampoco lo haría.

Pero porque fue tan grave lo que pasó? – preguntó Nao

No se preocupen chicos – dijo Sakuno – sólo peleamos… -

Que mal, justo hoy que es la fiesta – dijo Nao

Pero dinos que pasó Sakuno, quizás podamos ayudarte – dijo Tomoka, al parecer la chica de dos coletas ya no tenía resentimiento alguno – fue por un malentendido? Un desacuerdo? O algo que hizo y que no te gustó? -

Sakuno aún en la cama y con sus amigos en su cuarto interrogándola, no dijo nada, solo se limitó a estar sentada, metida entre las cobijas…

Sakuno, si es tan grave dime! Y ahora mismo le hago ver sus verdades! – dijo Tomoka algo exasperada.

Si no fuera por una mano de Ann que le indicaba que se sentara de nuevo no se detenía.

A ver, a ver, nada ganamos si te quedas aquí todo el tiempo Sakuno – dijo Ann de la manera más animada posible, pero no tuvo efecto para Sakuno.

Ah.. Tengo una idea! – gritó Ann

Tomoka y Nao temblaron ante tal animosa actitud.

Ahora todavía es temprano pero, que te parece si más tarde, salimos todos juntos a la fiesta! Todos te acompañamos Sakuno! Por nosotros, por nuestras vacaciones, y para dejar todo lo malo atrás! –

Nao y Tomoka se quedaron mirando un momento a Ann, ahora si que su idea era buena, y sobre todo era perfecta para animar a Sakuno.

Una mirada hacia ellos de su amiga aun en posición de optimismo les ayudó para darse cuenta del plan.

Claro! Tienes razón! Vamos Sakuno, se que planeabas ir con Ryoma! Pero ven con nosotros! La pasaras bien! – dijo Tomoka

Es verdad, así te la pasas bien en la noche – dijo Nao

Lo vez, no puedes decir que no, irás con nosotros, de acuerdo? – dijo Ann

Los tres se sintieron un tanto más tranquilos pensando que al fin habían logrado su objetivo, inclusive ya comenzaban a planear entre ellos, más, tan solo unos segundos después todo no demostraba salir como lo querían.

No voy – por fin habló Sakuno

Eh!? –

Los tres voltearon sorprendidos ante esa voz débil pero seria que se escuchaba desde detrás de ellos.

Pero Sakuno, no hay razón para que te quedes acá sola, estamos nosotros, vamos a divertirnos – dijo Ann

Es en la noche Sakuno, todavía falta, y de seguro te vas a sentir mejor – dijo Tomoka

Dije que no! – gritó Sakuno

Y todo quedó en silencio, para luego escucharse unos pequeños sollozos que venían de Sakuno.

Per–perdónenme…yo no…quería hablarles así, perdónenme – dijo la chica

A las justas podían salirle las palabras por tal doloroso nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Esto…no, perdónanos tu a nosotros, no queríamos obligarte, solo…queríamos animarte – dijo Ann

Está bien si no quieres – dijo Nao

Perdónenme por preocuparlos tanto, es decir…no tienen que estar demasiado al tanto de mi, yo estoy bien….pero ahora no tengo ganas de nada...yo solo…quiero estar sola un rato - dijo Sakuno

Pero no está bien Sakuno… - dijo Tomoka

Si no nos quieres decir pero por lo menos asegúranos de que no te vas a encerrar y seguir así – dijo Nao un tanto preocupado.

Lo prometo, ustedes pueden irse, no tienen porque arruinarse la fiesta sólo para estar consolándome, es solo tristeza ya saben, Es de…esos problemas tontos que…siempre tienen una pareja – dijo Sakuno - Hasta podría decirse que son cosas cursis…-

Y con eso Sakuno se empezó a reír solo entre sus frazadas, como si de algo muy divertido se tratara.

Tomoka y Nao se quedaron viéndola, por el tan repentino cambio de actitud.

Ya ven?, estoy bien! No tienen porque preocuparse, ustedes pueden ir a la fiesta sin mi, diviértanse – dijo Sakuno

Pero… -

No, en serio, vayan a arreglarse, si no se les hará tarde, la gente comenzará a llegar en cualquier momento –

Sakuno ya hasta se había levantado de la cama para dirigirse hacia sus amigos y casi como medio empujarlos hacia la puerta donde finalmente terminaron los tres, con un pie fuera.

Pero estás segura? – preguntó Tomoka

Si, si estoy bien ya les dije – dijo Sakuno sonriendo

E-esta bien Sakuno, pero si cambias de parecer, estaremos en la fiesta – dijo Ann

Está bien, vayan! Nos vemos luego! –

Y bastó tan solo un empujoncito y los tres quedaron fuera con lo que Sakuno terminó de cerrar la puerta con ello, ya adentro, quitó esa vacía sonrisa. Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle por todo lo que había llorado así que los medio entrecerró apoyándose en la puerta, allí dio un prolongado suspiro y envolvió sus brazos a su cuerpo como dándose un abrazo dejándose envolver en su propio calor.

Tan solo eso…cursilerías… -

--

Era ya más tarde, la fiesta estaba comenzando, y Ryoma rondaba por los alrededores del hotel, había salido a caminar para tratar de despejarse y aligerar un tanto toda esa presión que le tenía desde aquel momento, desde aquella vez que salió huyendo de la habitación de Sakuno.

…_No me amas?..._

_  
…Lo siento, perdóname por favor…_

Y su mano derecha terminó por pegarle a su frente fuertemente, luego cerró los ojos fuerte y se dispuso a seguir caminando como hasta entonces, no, aún más rápido, casi corriendo, porque cuando le resonaban esas palabras peor se sentía, pero …por qué? Por qué se sentía así de mal?

Pasaron minutos y minutos corriendo, que había pensado en que le daría respuesta, porque no le había dado ninguna, lo único que estaba haciendo era quedarse si aire y comenzar a toser por el frió que hacía. Tenía que parar ya, las horas se lo habían demostrado, así no iba a poder encontrar las respuestas.  
Así que llegando a una de las bancas se detuvo, agitado y con el cabello todo revuelto.

Ah–ah–ah--…por–por qué---por qué maldita sea!! – gritó Ryoma agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos

Uno de sus puños golpeó fuertemente la banca, lo cual le produjo un gran dolor y se sentó en la banca para tratar de calmarse.

Que me está pasando? Por qué estoy huyendo como un cobarde? -

…_Te amo…_

Yo… -

…_Tu no… sientes lo mismo por mi?..._

Lo eres todo para mi Sakuno… -

…_No me amas?..._

Como podría decirte que no?... -

Sin embargo el sabía que ni siquiera le había dicho que sí.

Ahora lo descubría, lo que tenía después de todo, y por más que su orgullo lo tratara de ocultar era…miedo, miedo a amar a alguien en serio por primera vez, miedo a alguien que en verdad lo quería, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Sakuno se había transformado en su primer amor, porque otro en su vida no había habido, nunca nadie le había dicho un "_te amo_" antes, era por eso que se asustó tanto al escucharlo…le tenía miedo al amor.

Y sin embargo su corazón era un lió completo ya que…después de todo el no había sido el hombre que Sakuno pensaba que era, había sido un falso, entonces, no entendía, como Sakuno se pudo enamorar así de él? De alguien cuyas intenciones pasadas desconocía, porque si lo supiera…  
No se merecía a Sakuno, de ninguna manera se la merecía.

Pero… -

Apoyó los codos en sus piernas para mirar hacia abajo abatido y con la mirada perdida.

Aún así no puedo estar sin ella…- dijo suspirando

Y entonces algo sucedió. Sus ojos, se cerraron unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos, lágrimas que se deslizaron suavemente por sus mejillas hasta caer por su mentón.  
Con gran susto lo primero que hizo fue abrir bien los ojos y mirar hacia arriba a ver si se trataba de lluvia, pero no, luego se toco la cara con el mismo susto y allí se dio cuenta.

Lágrimas…-

Con temor secó una de ellas con su mano, no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo…estaba llorando.  
Y luego siguieron cayendo una tras otra ya sin parar, y un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Ya solo podía dejar que corrieran, no sabía porque pero pese a que lloraba sentía que se le llenaba el corazón, el alma, no sabía en realidad lo que era, pero sentía algo muy calido llenársele dentro suyo que le hizo reflejar de repente una débil sonrisa.

Acababa de descubrir algo, tardo mucho en hacerlo pero…sino le fallaba su corazón sabía de que se trataba.

--

Llegó la noche y Sakuno salió al pasillo tan solo para fijarse en como estaba el ambiente en la fiesta, había mucha gente, ruido y música a todo volumen, con cara desganada y los ojos rojos escuchó gente venir del lugar, eran voces de chicas y mejor prefirió meterse lo más rápido posible a su cuarto para evitarse ciertas preguntas sobre su aspecto, aunque aún le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera gente adentro después de la fiesta que había afuera, y más si eran mujeres.

Sin embargo, estaba ya a escasos centímetros de su puerta cuando escuchó mucho más cerca a una de las chicas que le hablaba.

Ah! Ryusaki-chan! Pero que milagro encontrarnos por acá –

No tenía ganas de voltear pero sin embargo disimulo una expresión normal cuando volteó a verlas. Ya las conocía, eran de su clase, cuatro chicas creídas, esas que hacían elecciones para escoger al más apuesto de la prepa.

Hola, que tal… - dijo Sakuno fingiendo una sonrisa.

Pero Ryusaki-chan, mira como estás, tus ojos están rojos, que pasó? – preguntó Chitose, una de ellas.

Ah, no! No es nada, sólo que me acabo de levantar… -

Hmmm…puede ser – dijo pensativa Satomi, otra de ellas.

Oye Ryusaki-chan, pero más que nada me llama la curiosidad el echo de que estés por acá solita, todo el mundo está en la fiesta esta noche, tu no? – continuó otra de ellas, Mikuru era su nombre.

Tres de ellas rieron cómplicemente. Sakuno se esperaba esa pregunta pero ya sabía como responderles.

Lo que pasa es que–

Ay verdad, hablando de esta noche, ahora que me acuerdo, no eras tu quien iba a ir con Ryoma Echizen, Chitose? – dijo la única que aun no había hablado, Tsugumi.

Tan solo escuchar el nombre de Ryoma, Sakuno se quedó estática. Su sorpresa les fue evidente a las chicas.

Hm? Ah verdad, tu no sabes, a Chitose la invitó ese chico lindo, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Ryoma, lo conoces verdad? – dijo Tsugumi

Pero como no, si los he visto juntos más de una vez! – dijo Satomi

Todo estaba más que notable, aquellas chicas eran enemigas a muerte de Sakuno y de todo aquel que se interpusiera entre ellas, y los ídolos de la prepa.

Las cuatro reían para si de una manera maliciosa mientras veían la cara de incredulidad de Sakuno, por supuesto que nada era verdad y ellas sabían muy bien por donde atacar.

Seguro que si – digo Mikuru

El caso es que, jaja, ni te imaginas, hoy mismo que llegamos, Ryoma invitó a Chitose a la fiesta, verdad Chitose? – dijo Satomi

Pues si, hasta casi me rogó, fíjense yo que le decía que no, pero el insistía – dijo Chitose

Jajajajaja – rió Tsugumi

Seguro que esta loco por ti! – dijo Mikuru

Y en círculo una gran carcajada se escuchó, unas risas burlonas y sobre todo escandalosas pero que a Sakuno no le significaban casi nada comparado con el gran dolor que comenzaba a sentir de nuevo por dentro. Una de las chicas la vio de reojo y rió maliciosamente.

Bueno, aunque el insistía, tuve que rechazarlo – dijo Chitose hablando exageradamente alto.

Eeeeh???? Hablas en serio?? – dijo Satomi

Fíjense que si – respondió

El tono altanero era evidente.

Pero mira que perderse al chico más popular de la escuela… tan atlético y con un cuerpo que mata! – dijo Mikuru

Y esos ojos, es hermoso – dijo Satomi

Que daría yo por tenerlo solo una vez conmigo – dijo Tsugumi

Bromeas? En ti nunca se fijaría, el necesita una _mujer de verdad_ – dijo Chitose

Hubo cierta énfasis en aquella frase y Sakuno lo notó, bien aparte de la mirada tajante que esta le daba.

Quien más podría merecerse a tal hombre, el necesita a alguien de su altura, no a una tipa cualquiera – continuó Chitose.

Sin embargo ese fue el límite para Sakuno, quien ya no puedo más y de una sola vez terminó por meterse a su cuarto apunto de llorar.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro, las chicas se quedaron un tanto en silencio, más luego una gran sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus rostros.

Uhmm no habrá sido demasiado? Para tener en cuenta que todo era mentira – dijo Tsugumi.

No me importa, déjalo, así aprenderá a no meterse con lo que _no es suyo_ _–_ dijo Chitose

Con su objetivo cumplido las cuatro terminaron por irse de lugar bajando por las escaleras, mientras, dentro de su cuarto Sakuno estaba que no lo podía creer, ese horrible dolor en el corazón le había vuelto pero con más fuerza, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Ryoma había invitado a otra chica! Y ella!? Que había pasado con ella entonces?. No, no podría creerlo, no podía creer a que extremo se había creído el cuento de que la quería, de que cuando le decía "te quiero" era verdad, ahora sabía que todo era mentira.

No podía creerlo… Su corazón le dolía, pero que podía hacer?

Como pudo…por qué? –

Sus ojos se empaparon en lagrimas que esta vez ya no quiso derramar porque a cada que salían se las secaba de inmediato, si fuera posible querría sellar sus ojos para no desperdiciar más lagrimas por alguien que no la merecía y que sin embargo aún quería…no podía ser, tenía que hacer algo!

Ryoma… tonto… - fue lo único que Sakuno atinó a decir.

--

Pe—pero no fue mi culpa! Yo le dije que aún estaba en pie la propuesta! Pero no pensé que se lo iba a tomar así.. – dijo Ann

No se, yo la veo por mal camino, ya se bebió casi las dos botellas… - dijo Nao

Con el ruido del lugar no se podía escuchar casi nada. Kakeru, Ann, Nao y Tomoka se encontraban sentados en su mesa hablando de cómo Sakuno se estaba sobrepasando con la botella de manera tremenda. Ann todavía podía recordar la sorpresa que le causó ver entrar a Sakuno al lugar.

Uhmm…no lo se, pero es que la vi muy dolida y alterada cuando llego, no estaba así cuando la dejamos por la tarde, algo le pasó, pero que?… - se preguntaba Ann

No tengo idea, pero fue algo muy grave…- dijo Nao

Al frente, con dos botellas, una vacía y la otra con menos de la mitad y una copa llena en la mano de Sakuno, que con la mirada perdida bebía cada sorbo, aunque ya no se le notaba esa depresión, ahora se veía como algo más… alegre.

Oye hermanita, ya para con eso, no es bueno beber tanto! – dijo Kakeru a Sakuno

Si! Sakuno, no sabes la que te va a agarrar mañana, es horrible, y más si tu no acostumbras a beber! – dijo Tomoka

Un pequeño hipo salio de la garganta de Sakuno y luego pasó a mirar con una sonrisa despreocupada a Kakeru.

Ah si? Hmm tu crees? – dijo la chica.

A Kakeru le cayó una pequeña gotita por la cabeza, con algo de escalofríos por esos ojos rojizos que se mostraban divertidos y despreocupados.

Yo quiero uhm…jajaja, divertirme, no no, mejor olvidar todo esta noche, si?? – dijo Sakuno

Pues yo creo que a este paso hasta te vas a olvidar hasta tu nombre! – dijo Kakeru

Mi nombre? Ah si, como me llamo? – dijo Sakuno

La expresión con la que se sobresaltaron sus amigos bastó para que Sakuno se arrancara en carcajadas apoyando la cara a la mesa y jugando con la copa entre los dedos.

Jajajaja… y tu? Quién eres? – dijo Sakuno riendo.

Que! – gritó Kakeru – hermanita! No me recuerdas!? Waaaa! – Kakeru comenzó a gritar y puso ojitos llorosos.

Ay no, esto se me esta saliendo de las manos… - dijo Ann – Sakuno, dame esa botella! Ya no debes beber! –

Ann-chan! No seas mala!! – dijo Sakuno

Ya esta más mal que antes, mejor la sacamos o se va a poner peor – dijo Nao

Tu crees? – dijo Ann

Y entonces los tres pasaron a mirar como Sakuno le sonreía carismáticamente al florero que tenía en frente.

Aaaah! Llevémosla ya, que no me gusta verla así! – dijo Tomoka

S-si creo que tienen razón – dijo Ann

Pero cuando se dispusieron a tomar a Sakuno del brazo, no se esperaban lidiar con tal fuerza de resistencia.

Nooo! No quiero! Déjenme! Yo también quiero divertirme! –

Pero Sakuno… - dijo Ann

Ah! Que paso con nuestra Sakuno responsable que no pensaba beber en la fiesta! – dijo Tomoka

Déjenme aquí! Quiero estar más tiempo con el único al que parece que le importo! – gritó Sakuno

Una adorable, pero sin dejar de ser alcoholizada sonrisa le apareció en el rostro a la vez que tomaba una de las botellas en sus manos y la miraba soñadoramente.

Verdad Ryoma-kun? Si… jejeje –

Que pasa aquí!? Mi hermanita le esta hablando a una botella! – gritó Kakeru

Pero–que… - Nao estaba sin habla

Ay no, ahora si que ya se nos fue! – dijo Tomoka

Chicos agarrémosla ahora porque sino se va a poner a decir más cosas de las que se puede arrepentir – dijo Ann

Que? Aparte de esa locura puede decir más cosas? – dijo Nao

Pues si, no han oído que cuando uno está tomado dice cosas que no debe, y que no se acuerda de nada al día siguiente!? – dijo Ann

Es cierto, me consta! – dijo Kakeru

Que!? – Ann lanzó a Kakeru una mirada asesina – Como que te consta!? -

Era broma! Calma! – dijo Kakeru

Chicos!!! Vamos ya! – dijo Nao

Y así, quitándole la botella a Sakuno, la llevaron a su cuarto no sin antes recibir la mirada asustada de varios chicos que veían todo el espectáculo que hacía Sakuno.

Ya una vez que se encontraron arriba, Kakeru se había acordado de llevar la llave con lo que abrieron el cuarto y procuraron que entrara bien para dejarla acostada en su cama.

Hermanita, no te muevas de aquí, de acuerdo? –

Dijo Kakeru señalando acusador hacia Sakuno, lo que sin embargo no tuvo gran efecto, ya que Sakuno no dejaba de reír y asentaba a todo, pero de broma.

Por supuesto Kakeru! Aay, mira!! Me acordé de tu nombre!!! Wiii! – dijo Sakuno

Pe-pero será posible que ya le esté perdiendo al paciencia!? Hermanita! La he perdido! – dijo Kakeru

Recuerda que esta no es nuestra Sakuno… - dijo Ann

Por qué me separaron de Ryoma? Quiero estar con él! – Sakuno que se quejaba haciendo un pucherito como niña pequeña.

Pero miren, causa ternura diciendo eso!!! – dijo Ann ilusionada.

Ann!! Este no es momento para eso… - dijo Nao

Ninguno de ustedes me entiende, ahora me siento muy bien, saben?? No quiero dormir más, porque sino esa sensación fea vuelve y no quiero! – dijo Sakuno

De pronto Sakuno comenzó a caer de sueño al borde de su cama y los cuatro no podían hacer nada más que mirar como la expresión alegre le cambiaba por una melancólica.

Solo porque el me dejó…y porque no me quiere…hmm…no voy a… -

Un bostezo finalmente hizo que comenzara a cerrar sus ojos. Con lo que los cuatro ya no hicieron más ruido y decidieron dejarla que durmiera así como estaba.

Me hubiera bastado con que me lo dijeras…aunque fuera mentira Ryoma-kun… -

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y casi se cae para atrás sino fuese por Kakeru que corrió para sostenerla.

En verdad fue muy grave lo que pasó, mira como la puso – dijo Kakeru – hay hermanita…

Lo que me preocupa más es que…- dijo Ann – Sakuno no es de tomar, y sin embargo ahora… -

Mejor dejémosla y mañana venimos a verla, aparte no puedes descuidar la fiesta que tu organizaste Kakeru – dijo Nao

Si, y junto con una buena medicina para la resaca, porque la que se mandó ahora no se la quita por lo menos en dos días – dijo Tomoka

Hmm… pobre – dijo Ann – Ryoma, que estarás esperando para decírselo? -

Dijiste algo? – preguntó Kakeru

Ah, eh? No, nada, vamos mejor que sino se despierta y arma lío de nuevo – dijo Ann

Si, es mejor –

Dicho eso, los cuatro salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta con sigilo para no despertarla. Pasaron los minutos, y sin embargo no todo quedó como lo esperaron, ya que dejaron la luz prendida, con lo que al poco rato despertó a Sakuno, quien levantándose a duras penas de su cama miraba para todos lados.

--

Mientras en su cuarto, Ryoma había preferido mejor no salir ya que toda la gente estaba en la fiesta y no quería mucho ruido por ahora, por hoy descansaría y ya mañana pensaría en algo. Si, eso era lo mejor, por hoy ya era suficiente. Así que con las mismas y después de haber tomado un baño caliente se dispuso a irse a su cama, cuando escuchó que tocaron su puerta.

Quien será? -

No se volvió a escuchar un sonido por lo que supuso que no era nada, más a los segundos otro sonido se escuchó. Con fastidio se levantó de su cama para abrir a quien tocaba la puerta, cuando la abrió se quedó helado al ver quien estaba tras ella.

Te encontré! -

Sakuno… - dijo Ryoma

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, y nada pudo hacer cuando esta entró a su cuarto casi tambaleándose y con una gran sonrisa. Cuando pasó por su lado lo pudo sentir, el inconfundible olor a alcohol.  
Por su cabeza no cabía la idea. Sakuno…bebiendo?

Sabía que estarías acá! Jeje, sabes de donde vengo? Adivina!! – dijo sonriente la chica

Pero a Ryoma no le salía palabra alguna al verla como estaba, era un hecho, Sakuno estaba completamente borracha, es más, esa no parecía ser Sakuno.

Aaah, no adivinas?? Bueno entonces te digo! Estuve en una fiesta! Jeje, como la vez, hm?? No te lo esperabas verdad? –

Tu estabas... – Ryoma no sabía que decir.

Seguro que te sorprendes porque yo no iba a ir a la fiesta, pero para que veas, esta vez si fui y me divertí mucho! Aunque tu no quisieras porque uhm... ¿como era? Ah si, no me quieres – dijo Sakuno

Una de las tantas espinas apuñaló el corazón de Ryoma en ese momento y más aún por imaginarse de que se trataba todo esto, acaso Sakuno había empezado a beber por su culpa?

Por eso…tomaste? – preguntó el chico

Una sonrisa despreocupada y divertida salió de sus labios

Sip! – dijo animada

No podía pasar por su cabeza otra cosa más que no fuera culpabilidad…

Pero no te preocupes, mira que ya estoy mejor! Y no hay problema sino vuelves porque ya lloré suficiente, me hiciste llorar demasiado, pero ya no! Era eso justo por lo que venía. A decirte que yo tampoco te quiero!! Jajajaja, verdad que se siente feo? Verdad? – decía Sakuno casi gritando.

Aquellas palabras no le dolieron, lo único que le dolía era ver hablar así a la chica que más quería, con dolor, con esos ojos llorosos, fingiendo que no le pasaba nada, pero que tras de todas esas palabras se veía el daño que le había hecho.

Espera, no… -

Hmmm no! Déjame terminar! Y no solo vine para decirte eso, sino para decir que por más que la hayamos pasado muy bien, que cuando me dijiste que me querías me sentí muuuuy bien, jeje…me sentía en el cielo, más feliz que nunca! – Sakuno comenzó a divagar.

Y una tras otra espina le siguieron apuñalando el corazón conforme toda esa serie de confesiones le siguieron…

Cuando me besaste por primera vez fui taaaan feliz, porque tu me gustabas mucho desde antes, sabes?? Jajaja, solo que yo no….hmmm… no me animaba a decirte nada! Pero luego cuando lo hiciste fue tan lindo, aunque a veces parecía que yo no te importaba, que solo estabas jugando con migo -

Ryoma bajó la mirada sintiéndose terrible. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta lo último que escucharon sus oídos que cayó a la realidad de lo que era la situación verdadera.

Sakuno, detente por favor…-

Claro, me acuerdo muy bien, cuando estaba sola con tigo me sentía muy nerviosa, y tu parecías tan confiado, me hiciste pasar noches muy dolorosas por tu actitud al principio…-

El corazón de Ryoma paró en seco y pasó a mirar con los ojos bien abiertos a Sakuno.

Q–que dijiste? – dijo el chico

Uhmm si, lo recuerdo, la noche del baile de bienvenida, me hiciste sentir muy mal, lloré toda la noche…-

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, no podía creerlo, entonces el si…se había dado cuenta… Mientras Sakuno seguía contando todo con la mayor despreocupación del mundo, definitivamente no tomaba conciencia de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Me dolió mucho, mucho, y después le dijiste a una tipa que no eras mi amigo y que no sabías mi nombre, y luego me convenciste de que lo que le dijiste era mentira! Eso fue muy cruel! Yo no quería creerte, pero sólo por ti lo hice! Tu nunca---

Pero Ryoma ya no pudo contenerse más y de un solo movimiento se lanzó a abrazar a Sakuno en una combinación entre amargura y dolor, no podía escuchar más, Sakuno le estaba diciendo todo perfectamente como eran las cosas, le estaba confirmando lo desgraciado que había sido con ella, no podía soportarlo, las verdades le pegaban en el alma, y todo saliendo de sus labios eran suficiente castigo.

No por favor! No digas más... te lo ruego…- dijo Ryoma desesperado.

El abrazo fue más fuerte y ahí fue donde Sakuno recuperó un tanto la noción de la realidad.

A–ahh!! Sueltame!! No me toques!! – gritó agitada

Ryoma la soltó preocupado, con lo que Sakuno casi cayó fuerte en el piso, pero se sostuvo.

Tu no mereces que te quiera, tu no me quieres!! No me puedes decir una simple palabra de cariño, nunca me tomaste en serio, nunca!! - su expresión alegre había cambiado por una molesta y ofendida.

Tu no me quieres más que para tu diversión, verdad?? Ya lo recuerdo, seguro que es por eso que no me quieres, porque ya te aburriste de mi!! – los ojos de Sakuno amenazaban con dejar escapar lágrimas.

Ryoma veía atónito como Sakuno comenzaba a perder el control y a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie con lo que avanzó dos pasos acercándose a ella para ayudarla a sostenerse, pero esta lo rechazó con un brazo.

Déjame! Yo no te importo, tu no me quieres…-

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos con lo que Ryoma ya no aguanto más y se armó de toda la fuerza que pudo para agarrar a Sakuno de las muñecas y evitar que se saliera más de control. Ambos pasaron a estar contra la pared.

Suéltame!! -

Escucha por favor, cálmate! – gritó Ryoma

Sakuno sacudió la cabeza fuerte.

No, no quiero déjame ir!! Ya no te amo, ya no te quiero!! Que no entiendes?!! – gritó la chica

Pero todos los intentos de soltarse fueron en vano para la imponente fuerza que tenía Ryoma sobre ella, inclusive comenzaba a hacerle daño en las muñecas.

Me duele! suéltame!! – gritó Sakuno cerrando los ojos

Cuando escuchó eso las manos de Ryoma se soltaron de inmediato de las de Sakuno, tan solo de escuchar la palabra "dolor" de sus labios le producía un sentimiento de culpabilidad inmensa. Mientras, bastante dolorida, Sakuno tomó una de sus muñecas.

Cuando hablábamos antes yo era feliz, tan solo con eso…- dijo Sakuno en voz baja

Segundos después comenzaba a caerse de a pocos hacia el suelo ya sin fuerza alguna para decir otra palabra más, con lo que finalmente cayó rendida y a los brazos de Ryoma que había llegado en el momento justo y para sostenerla. Ahora si, Sakuno estaba completamente dormida.

Sakuno… -

Ahora que se había quedado quieta se veía mucho más hermosa e indefensa que antes, ahí en sus brazos y a su merced, a merced de sus caricias, porque no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acariciarla, cada facción fina de su rostro, sus mejillas, sus labios, su frente…y sus cabellos que se habían revuelto todos. Ahora que la veía lo sabía más que nunca, era ella, tan solo ella por lo que vivía, la razón de su existencia, y sin embargo la había hecho sufrir tanto, demasiado…  
Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

--

La noche pasó y llegaron los primeros rayos de sol por el hotel, era un día soleado, más que ningún otro en la temporada y que venía acompañado de una agradable sensación de calor.

Que dices?? Que no está?? – dijo Kakeru

No hablarás en serio verdad, Ann? – dijo Nao

Es en serio chicos, estoy muy preocupada, esta mañana Sakuno no estaba en su cuarto, y la busqué por todas partes, le pregunté a las pocas personas que ya están despiertas! – dijo Ann preocupada

No puede ser, a donde se fue? – se preguntaba Tomoka.

Quizás no fue buena idea dejarla sola en ese estado – dijo Nao

Pero se había quedado dormida, yo la vi, entonces como se levantó? Cuando? – dijo Ann

Me preocupa, debemos encontrarla… - dijo Tomoka

A ver, tenemos que pensar a donde pudo haber ido mi hermanita – dijo Kakeru

Lo malo es que en ese estado puede haber ido a muchas partes sin darse cuenta – dijo Nao

Pero todos los de la prepa están aquí, no? Hay que preguntar si la vieron. Será mejor que vayamos rápido – dijo Ann

Espero que no se haya quedado dormida en cualquier lugar o lo haya encontrado alguien que le pueda hacer daño. – dijo Nao

Después de eso los cuatro salieron como alma que lleva el diablo dispuestos a encontrar a su amiga por donde fuera, aunque ignoraban realmente en donde se encontraba, en el lugar más obvio, pero a la vez no.

--

Hacía calor, pero no uno sofocante, si no como si se sintiera algo muy tibio y cálido por debajo suyo, y aparte, algo más que rozaba sus mejillas, sentía como bordeaba su mentón, sus parpados, y pasaba por sus cabellos como peinándola suavemente. No sabía que era, pero simplemente le agradaba, y mucho.

Un aroma que sus sentidos mismos reconocieron placentero la embriagaba a quedarse más tiempo allí como dormida, no quería despertarse, porque… estaba dormida, cierto?

Hacía ya no sabía cuanto, pero Sakuno comenzaba a recobrar conciencia, que aunque sentía que los ojos le pesaban, quería despertarse porque la verdad no recordaba nada de cómo se había quedado dormida.

Hmm…-

Movió dos de sus dedos de manera lenta y pudo sentir otro par más acariciar los que había movido, entonces comenzó a darse cuenta. No estaba sola… quien la estaba tocando de esa manera?

Fue sino hasta unos segundos después cuando por fin Sakuno comenzó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse de manera fulminante con una gran luz que iba casi directo a su rostro, pero que sin embargo era cálida. Se trataba de una habitación… eso fue lo primero que pudo divisar.

Luego ahí acostada como estaba, boca abajo y mirando para un lado comenzó a abrir un poco más los ojos y recorrer de manera interrogante el lugar.  
Una gran ventana, cortinas,…ese lugar se le era conocido, y sin embargo…no, ese no era su cuarto.  
Sus ojos comenzaron a ver ya todo con algo de desconfianza hasta que finalmente y de improvisto se levantó hasta quedar sentada.

Donde…estoy? –

Con confusión sus ojos se movían rápidamente tratando de identificar el lugar, tanto que no se daba cuenta de aquella otra persona que estaba a su lado.

En mi cuarto –

Cuando escuchó esa voz volteó inmediatamente asustada para comprobarlo. Ella estaba en la cama, y… con Ryoma?

Sus ojos no cabían en si de lo que veía y menos le salían palabras para preguntar como había llegado ahí. Por otro lado Ryoma se veía algo descubierto, llevaba la camiseta abierta, tan solo con un pantalón y estaba dentro de la cama también. Ahí Sakuno se dio cuenta, había sido de él el calor que sintió, todo el tiempo había estado recostada sobre sus piernas. Entró en pánico, Ryoma estaba en esas condiciones, ella no recordaba nada y estaba en la cama con el, que había pasado?

Ryoma notó la evidente confusión en el rostro de Sakuno.

No por favor, no pienses mal, yo...no te hice nada. – dijo Ryoma

Pero Sakuno no podía creerle nada, no podía creer eso de que no le había hecho nada si el estaba ahora en SU cama, y sin saber siquiera como había llegado hasta ahí, todo en su cabeza era confusión.

Ayer llegaste…por la noche, viniste sola y… - comenzó a hablar Ryoma

Pero las palabras se le cortaron en seco por unas frías y serias.

No tengo idea de que me hablas, no te creo nada, como llegué hasta aqu---

Pero toda palabra fue interrumpida por un intenso dolor que le vino a la cabeza y que la hizo retorcerse casi por completo agarrándose la cabeza con una mano y cerrando los ojos por la sensación.

A–ay…-

Ryoma quiso ayudarla, pero Sakuno se volteó para evitar cualquier contacto.

Ayer…viniste tomada, Sakuno… -

Desde su sitio Sakuno abrió ampliamente los ojos no creyendo en un principio lo que escuchaba, más…

No sabía que eras tú, pero cuando abrí la puerta venías muy tomada, venías de la fiesta de ayer, es comprensible que no recuerdes nada…- dijo Ryoma

Otro dolor de cabeza la hizo encovarse más, con lo que no pudo decir palabra alguna.

El dolor de cabeza seguro se te pasará en dos días, por lo menos podrías---

No quiero nada –

Otra vez aquellas cortantes palabras terminaron con cualquier frase que este quisiera decir, y es que era verdad, sabía que Sakuno estaba molesta, lo estaría aún más si supiera todas las cosas que había dicho ayer.

Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras, no soy ninguna responsabilidad tuya…-

Sin embargo, por más que sonaran frías, aquellas palabras vinieron acompañadas por sollozos de la chica. Ryoma sólo podía ver de espaldas como Sakuno trataba de contener un llanto inevitable sosteniéndose fuerte de las sábanas y evitando voltear de cualquier manera para verlo.

Una de sus manos se movió instintivamente para querer tocarla, acariciarla y reconfortarla, pero Sakuno no se dejó tocar, si no que se movió como si la hubiera tocado el fuego.

Entre nosotros ya no hay nada, no tienes porque sentirte responsable por mi, entiendo…cada uno debe seguir su vida, no? – dijo Sakuno

La voz perdía su dureza y comenzaba a quebrarse.

Yo…escucha, con respecto a lo de la otra vez…-

No me digas nada! No te sientas responsable ya te dije, yo no…quiero obligarte a decir nada que tu no sientas, está bien así, tu y yo…solo estábamos jugando, verdad?...no importaba si yo…te dije algunas cosas muy importantes para mi…si al final no significaron nada…nada…-

Ryoma frunció la mirada dolida y no dijo nada.

Soy yo la única tonta, que pensaba que todo… podía ser perfecto, pero--

Pasó uno de sus brazos por sus ojos a manera de secarse las lágrimas.

Ya no importa, ya no importa más…- concluyó Sakuno

Después hubo un momento de silencio, ambos no se movieron de ninguna manera, lo único que podía escucharse en el ambiente eran los silenciosos sollozos de Sakuno que seguía encogiéndose sobre su sitio sin querer voltear, cuando de repente…

Te amo –

Esas palabras vinieron de los labios de Ryoma, y entonces la última lágrima terminó de caer de los ojos de Sakuno para abrirse de gran manera, más no se movió de su sitio, solo volteó a ver a Ryoma de reojo, le pareció no haber escuchado bien lo que…

Te amo Sakuno… -

En un segundo sintió su corazón golpear de una manera fuerte sobre su pecho, una combinación de sentimientos la albergaban, sin embargo, su mente le decía que no, no podía estar cayendo tan fácilmente.

Basta! No me lo tienes que decir por compromiso, no me digas algo que no sientes! – dijo Sakuno casi gritando.

Hablo en serio, en verdad te amo Sakuno, no hay otra cosa de la que me sienta más seguro –

No, no, no te creo!...ya deja de decirme mentiras! -

Pero Ryoma dejó toda expresión de dolor y pasó a adoptar una de firmeza, sus ojos dorados vieron firme a Sakuno, y ya después no pudo controlar ninguna de las palabras que le salían del corazón.

Si lo se, entiendo que no me creas, porque lo único que he sido hasta ahora es un miserable, cierto? Lo admito, lo he sido, pero…sin ti no puedo vivir Sakuno, siento que si no te lo digo, me consumiré por dentro, consumirme de la desesperación, de las ganas que tengo de---

Una de sus manos se extendió hasta rozar casi la nada de los cabellos de Sakuno.

… Tocarte, de acariciarte, de tenerte siempre a mi lado, conmigo, siempre conmigo, porque tu eres la única razón que tengo para vivir y ahora lo se… -

Sakuno casi pudo sentir ese pequeño roce y no lo evitó sino que sintió como si una corriente pasara a través de ella.

Se que soy un idiota, un completo estúpido, orgulloso, arrogante, un bastardo! Se que no te merezco para nada, lo se muy bien! Pero te necesito. Tan solo tenerte conmigo, verte todos los días, abrazarte, cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte a mi lado…soy un idiota, se que lo arruiné todo, lo se…

Los ojos de Sakuno comenzaron a ladear para un lado tímidamente.

No podía decirte cuanto te amaba, tan solo una palabra de amor hacia ti, porque…tenía miedo, porque soy un cobarde que le teme a todo, hasta el amor, porque nunca nadie me lo había dicho y tampoco yo se lo había dicho a alguien , soy un cobarde, nunca pienso en ti, …soy un egoísta, jamás me puse a pensar que lo decías porque me querías y no por decirlo solamente, por eso…si no me quieres más entenderé, pero…se que te necesito, eso, solo eso… - dijo Ryoma a la vez que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse - Soy un maldito…un estúpido –

Y con eso, Ryoma no pudo más. No podía creerlo, su corazón por primera vez había sido honesto, sincero consigo mismo y eso…lo había dejado tan vulnerable…ahora se sentía tan débil…sentía que acababa de sacar toda esa ira que contra si mismo había guardado todo ese tiempo, se había dicho todas sus verdades, y ya no había nada más que hacer, tan solo, ahora era una victima del amor, una persona como todas, enamorado…

Su corazón le dolía, sin embargo, pronto todo latido se le detuvo al ver como frente a él Sakuno comenzaba a voltear a verlo con una expresión entre extrañada y tímida.

A Ryoma le pareció estar viendo la belleza más grande del mundo, le bastó tan solo recibir otra mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos rojizos para que le volviera el alma al cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero nada le salía. Bajó la mirada arrepentido.

No hago más que hacer mal a los que quiero…- dijo Ryoma

No eres malo…- dijo Sakuno volteando por completo para ver a Ryoma.

Y sus ojos subieron inmediatamente a verla, Sakuno le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y sentía…que una gran felicidad comenzó a inundar su corazón.

Perdóname…por favor – dijo Ryoma

Y una de sus manos se acercó temerosa hacia el rostro de Sakuno temiendo otro rechazó, más no fue así, sus dedos lograron tocar aquellas mejillas calidas sin ningún impedimento y hasta pudo sentir como su caricia era correspondida, Sakuno se había dejado acariciar…y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente al contacto. Luego pudo sentir aquel tan acostumbrado roce con su mano, y abrió los ojos, su mirada era distinta….

No eres malo…solo tenías miedo…igual que yo – dijo Sakuno

Fui un tonto, perdóname por favor…-

Y de repente una calida sonrisa salió de los labios de Sakuno.

Te perdono, Ryoma-kun –

Y con una gran felicidad y ganas incontenibles que le salieron de lo más profundo de su ser, se lanzó a abrazar a Sakuno con todas sus fuerzas, nunca se había sentido más feliz, nunca, ningún sentimiento se comparaba con esto.  
Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salirle de los ojos, por primera vez en su vida ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad, felicidad pura.

Mientras Sakuno se recostó más que complacida sobre el pecho de Ryoma, del único al que quería, y se sentía tan bien, su aroma, su piel… todos sus sentidos reaccionaban a su contacto.

Definitivamente ahí lo supo, en verdad no era mentira lo que decían, las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor de toda la relación.

Ryoma… - dijo Sakuno

Ryoma la soltó un momento preocupado, esperando no haber sido muy tosco al abrazarla de esa manera.

Lo–lo siento, te hice daño? – preguntó Ryoma

Las mejillas de Sakuno se sonrojaron y esa incomparable mirada avergonzada salió de sus ojos.

Hmmm…no, es solo que…podrías, decirlo de nuevo? – dijo tímidamente

Eh? – Ryoma no entendía a lo que Sakuno se refería

Lo que me dijiste antes -

Tardó unos segundos pero al fin Ryoma se dio cuenta y con gran sensualidad se le acercó y la tomó de la barbilla suavemente para comenzar a bordear con su respiración su rostro hasta llegar a sus lóbulos donde finalmente se detuvo.

Te amo, Sakuno Ryusaki… te amo -

Y acercándose un poco más trató de darle un beso, pero para su sorpresa obtuvo negativa.

U–uhm no, debo saber a alcohol – dijo la chica

No importa – dijo Ryoma

Pero Sakuno un tanto avergonzada no parecía querer ceder por lo que Ryoma se dio cuenta y prefirió no insistir más, así debía ser, el nunca volvería a obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera…nunca, jamás.

Sakuno lo notó, Ryoma no insistió más… y sólo la abrazó suavemente contra su pecho. Una mirada firme salió de los ojos de Ryoma mientras sostenía a Sakuno sobre él.

Todo cambiará a partir de ahora, definitivamente todo…- se dijo a si mismo.

---TBC---

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Hibari: Puff! Hasta aquí le dejamos por hoy!**

**Gravi: wa! Les gustó el capi? Por fin… Ryoma ya esta seguro de sus sentimientos!**

**Hibari: Ya lo acepto!!! **

**Las dos: Esta enamorado!**

**Hibari: Yo sabía que Sakuno lograría ablandar su corazón!**

**Gravi: Ya se cumplió uno de nuestros propósitos en el fic! X3**

**Hibari: Ahora lo que viene estará más difícil! Pero los dejaremos disfrutar un rato!**

**Gravi: Hai! XD! Ahora… a contestar reviews!**

SaPaLu7: Ya nos acostumbramos a que tú seas la primera en enviarnos un review! Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente del fic!!! Wii!! Jeje… tu review nos encantó x3! Gracias por todo lo que dices, jaja.. Sakuno te contagió los nervios?? Y que te pareció ella en este capi… xD toda borracha! Jajaja…. Pero al final fue todo tierno! X3! Jaja… te gustó lo cómico del capi pasado? Ay, es que Kakeru siempre nos hace reír, pero en este capítulo me dio más risa Sakuno XD! Bueno, ojala que te haya gustado! Esperamos tu review!

**Riku Daidouji: Wii! Tu querías más Ryosaku, y aquí lo tienes... este capi tuvo mucho Ryosaku! Que tierno x3! Juju, y no te preocupes… habrá en próximos también! Wa! Nos alegró mucho leer tu review!! X3!!! Jeje, que te pareció este capi! Como querías, Ryoma se dio cuenta de que ama a Sakuno xD! Gracias por escribirnos! Esperamos tu review!**

AmyChan91: Lo sabemos, tardamos mucho en actualizar la vez pasada, pero pues… como lo notaste …ahora no tardamos! Wii! Gracias por esperar! Y perdón por lo de la otra vez! Jaja.. y lo de las edades, si, tienen 17… xD y en el fic llegarán también a tener 18! Pero eso es despuecito xD! Que bueno que te gusta el fic! Esperamos tener más reviews tuyos! Shi?... ojala que te haya gustado el capi, esperamos tu review!

**Clea Everlasting: Wa! Dices que te dieron ganas de llorar al final del capi?? ToT …. Jeje, pero ya vez, en este capi se arregló todo!! Ahora viene lo lindo!! Jijiji, pues esperamos que te haya gustado este capi! Lo hicimos tierno! Wii!! Jeje, gracias por tu review!!!! Esperamos tu review para este capi n.n!!**

Cherrymeems: Pues ya viste como reaccionó Sakuno, pero todo se arregló! Es que Ryoma por fin esta seguro de sus sentimientos, jeje, que te pareció este capi? Esta vez nos quedó mas tierno, wii!... jeje… y no nos tardamos tanto en actualizar, gracias por leernos! Esperamos tu review!

**Scooky: Wa! Si tu también nos dices cosas que nos alegran mucho! Como tu dices, somos como amigas que nos comunicamos en mensajes! Pero… nos encanta!... porque nos caes muy bien! Todos tus reviews son tan completos y expresivos… por eso son importantísimos para seguir! Gracias por todas las cosas que nos dices! Enserio que eres una amiga y lectora muy especial! Espero que te haya gustado nuestro pequeño detalle! Es la primera vez que hacemos una dedicatoria! Por eso te dedicamos este capi del fic! Con respecto a tu problema del notebook, que bueno que nos comprendes!!! Wa! Sabemos que es horrible estar sin computador! Nos quedamos meses sin el, pero bueno, ya lo tenemos, y que bueno que conseguiste un notebook para ti sola! Wheee!! Y muchas gracias por esperar la actualización! Ahora pasemos al fic x3! Que bueno que te gustó el capi, jaja… en el pasado el que nos hizo reír fue Kakeru, pero yo siento que en este capítulo Sakuno da más risa xD! La verdad me gustó escribir ese momento en el que se emborrachó… jaja! Y lo que dijiste en el review de "hechos y comida" también me causo mucha gracia… jaja…. Comida XD!!.. ah… pues todos sabemos que Ryoma no quiere decirle la verdad a Sakuno, si yo estuviera en su situación, tampoco sabría que hacer, porque obviamente le querría decir la verdad para evitarme problemas, pero también tendría miedo a perder a la persona que amo…. Y mantendría la esperanza de que esa persona nunca se entere de la verdad, jmm… lastima que eso es casi imposible, aun para esta historia xD! Wa! Pero eso no implica que faltará romance, después de este capi vienen lindos momentos! Jeje… y hablando de eso, espero que te haya gustado este capi! Porque la verdad a nosotras se nos hizo muy tierno! Por fin, Ryoma ya no dudará de sus sentimientos! X3! Y no, no nos cansamos con el review, nos encanta leerlos, en especial los tuyos! Jaja… y lo de cuantos capis para que se acabe, mmm… pues la verdad no tenemos un exacto, pero en un aproximado son… 30, o algo así, así que no te preocupes, porque aun le falta a esto… jeje… no sabemos si dividirlo en dos partes o algo, pero la verdad no queremos… porque nuestro fic lo tenemos dividido en dos partes, la primera falta poco para que se acabe, como en el 17… o 18… (este es el 15)…. Jeje… en la otra parte vienen muchas sorpresas, y unos cuantos nuevos personajes x3! Wheee!! Pero no daremos spoilers! De nuevo, gracias por todas las cosas que nos dices! Nos alegras el día! Ahora tu eres la que te cansarás con esta contestación de review, y lo de "Querido Nadie"… no! No lo vuelvas a leer XD! Eso es lo peor, es una buena historia, pero muy mal redactada… éramos principiantes, y aparte… este es el único fic en el que yo también escribo (Gravi)… en los demás solo le doy las ideas a Hibari xD!... bueno…. Ojala que te haya gustado este capi! Y esperamos tu review!**

Kmilitachan: Hola!!! Un beso para ti también!! Gracias por esperar la actualización!! Jeje, sip, Ryoma debería saber que Sakuno lo perdonaría si le dijera la verdad el mismo, pero… no lo sabe XD… se bloquea y se hace ideas el solo… y no sabe que podrían ocurrir consecuencias xD! Y pues ya viste, la fiesta estuvo graciosa, o más bien, Sakuno estuvo graciosa XD! Jeje… y después todo se arregló! Jeje…que bueno que nos comprendes con lo del PC! T.T es horrible no tenerlo x.x! ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!! Esperamos tu review para saber tu opinión!

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-: Ayyy! Nos encantó eso de que lo buscarías para arreglar la situación y aunque sea con un "te quiero" te conformas…. Que linda! TwT! Si… seguramente yo también haría eso… coff xD.. pasemos al review, si… pues como ya lo viste en este capi, Ryoma no estaba seguro de saber amar… pero esta seguro de sus sentimientos! Jeje… y lo del noviazgo, nosotras (las dos XD) nunca hemos experimentado uno tampoco… y al momento de escribir esos momentos tiernos, pensamos que sería lindo que nos dijeran todo eso a nosotras! Y sei! Los hombres son algo… algo… hombres x.x! si… seamos realistas! Y! recuerda, el feminismo no le hace daño a nadie! X3!!! Bueno, tardamos más de lo que esperábamos en actualizar, pero esperamos que te haya gustado, y también tu review! Shi? X3 **

Mashi022: Wa!! Muchas gracias por leer el fic!! No sabes lo feliz que no hace que dejes reviews n.n !!! Pues yo tmbn le daba una cachetada a Ryoma!! pero _Sakuno es Sakuno_ y tiene un carácter… hmmm… digamos que…la violencia **no** es precisamente su punto fuerte ú.u! psss en este capi ya todo esta mejor, nee? O por lo menos mejoro la situación entre Ryoma y Sakuno! gracias por tu review!! Espero que nos dejes otro en este capi ¿ok? jejeje… besos!

**Yami natasha: … Un fic de Piratas del Caribe? …que loco XD!!! Jeje… no creas que es loco, solo que no me imagino a mi misma escribiendo un fic de esa película!! Pero por otro lado, esa película es lo mejor! Waa! Suerte con ese fic! Y que bueno que te diste el tiempo para leer nuestro fic! No nos olvides! Pero psss… a nosotras sólo nos importa que te haya gustado el capi, y que dejes reviews…. Nooo! no nos llames interesadas! no no!! Para nada!! Son como negocios, si eso… aja… ustedes pagan con reviews!! ehm…eso se escucho algo feo!!! Jeje, lo siento… me puse algo mafiosa… XD! Ignora todo lo que escribí!... jojo… era broma x3! Y muchas gracias por asegurarnos tus reviews!! Nos hace muy felices leerte! Esperamos ahora dos cositas: a) que este capi te haya gustado! Y b) tu review x3! Besooos!**

-ivekag-: Waa!! Perdón por desaparecer…por… hmmm…mas de un mes! X.x ...que directa XD!! Jajaja…puff… que bueno que te gusta el fic…nos alegra mucho escuchar eso! (leer Xwx) …jeje a nosotras también nos pasa eso.. no importa cuanto tarde alguien en actualizar… si me gusta… lo leemos! Muahaha… es el encanto de los fics, gracias por esperarnos! Y no te preocupes por los reviews pequeños! La intención es lo que cuenta, y siempre serán bien recibidos! Gracias por esperar! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi! Esperamos tu review!

**Valekaru: (gira la cabeza hacia los dos lados sigilosamente) tu lado malvado ya se fue?? TwT mi no quiere morir!!! Nohooo! No tan joven, nos queda toda una vida por delante, una vida muy larga, o eso esperamos nosotras xD! Wa! que bueno que nos dejaste review y que te gusta el fic n.n!! Ojala que este capi te haya parecido lindo, y que te haya gustado! Esperamos tu review!**

Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa: Wa¿Sakuno despreciada¿Ryoma idiota? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo…de _Nenas de la Bahía!_ Digo, err…Our only Destiny! Si, eso XD jajaja que bueno que nos dejas review!!!!! Nos alegra mucho!! TwT Tu opinión cuenta mucho!! Que tal si dices que… No te gusta?!! Hay nonono!! Pecado capital! Y no se si viste, pero escribí pecado con P mayúscula!! Así que es un enorme pecado XD!!! Mentira!! Jeje, que bno que te gusta el fic n.n y …que te pareció este capi? esperamos tu review ¿shi?

**tatan-kun: waa!! Gracias por tu review!!! TwT!!! jejeje pues….que te digo!! Que tu review no nos motiva, ni nos importa en este fic? Pues no! te equivocas!! Aquí tu review nos motiva mucho para continuar n.n!!! Y Ryoma ya aclaro sus sentimientos, no le hizo falta el psiquiatra x3! …gracias por leernos! Ojala te haya gustado el capi! Esperamos tu review!... **

Y para…

**Aizawa Yuuichi: Hola! Tu nickname es por Kanon?... solo pregunto xD jeje… pues muchas gracias por tus múltiples reviews, y por las felicitaciones! Aunque dejaste de mandarlos en el capi 9, jeje… esperamos verte también por los demás capítulos! Shi? … tmbn esperamos tu review x3!**

Ah! Y un saludito especial para _Cherryflower04_ y _Slamina_! X3 donde quiera que esten!!!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ahora… para despedirnos_

**Les deseamos una FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y sobre todo… un gran y prospero Año Nuevo!!! **Pásenla bien!

**Por fiin! Terminamos oficialmente este capítulo! No nos creerán, pero contestar reviews nos lleva mucho tiempo xD! Jiji, pero lo hacemos porque nos encanta responder sus comentarios!! Que como ya lo saben, nos animan a seguir el fic! Wheee! Ya tenemos la idea de el siguiente capi, y pronto lo escribiremos! X3! Trataremos de no demorarnos! Recuerden dejar review! Besos!**


	17. Eternidad

**Hibari: Ehm… hola!!! …nos recuerdan?**

**Gravi: Estamos muy apenadas por nuestro retraso del tamaño del mundo! Nunca fue nuestra intención, pero me alegra decir que fue culpa de Hibari xD!**

**Hibari: Que que!?... mi culpa!? **

**Gravi: Sip, explícales…**

**Hibari: Pues, para todos los que leen mis historias, sabrán que no las he actualizado, he tenido un bloqueo desde que comenzó el año! Hasta pensé en abandonar mis fics…. Pero Gravi no me dejó xD!**

**Gravi: Obvio que no..**

**Hibari: Mis más sinceras disculpas, prometemos nunca volverles a hacer esperar tanto tiempo, fueron meses!... **

**Gravi: Lo sentimos… y espero que recuerden la historia.**

**Hibari: Si no, denle una leída rápida a algunos capítulos, y la historia volverá a su mente!...**

**Gravi: Y estamos llegando a lo más interesante!**

**Hibari: Y pues, sin más que decir, les dejamos un lindo capítulo lleno de momentos entre nuestra parejita principal!**

_Disclaimer: PoT no es de nosotras. Nuestros respetos a Konomi Takeshi._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Ha pasado ya una semana, demasiado rápido diría yo, y sin embargo tan feliz…nunca imaginé como era estar enamorado, ...no puedo evitar sentirme así, siento que sin ella me es imposible vivir, respirar, moverme, cualquier cosa quiero estar siempre con ella, sentir su calor, su aroma, su hermosa sonrisa y su delicado cuerpo junto al mío, esos hermosos labios acariciándose con los míos, …su frágil cuerpo estremeciéndose junto al mío y aquellas mejillas que tan adorablemente se sonrojan al mínimo contacto mío, eso quizás nunca cambiara, pero yo así soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón…. No me dejes por favor, prométeme que nunca me dejarás…"

**Eternidad**

_Capítulo 16_

Y ahí estaban Ryoma y Sakuno algo callados, caminando una mañana en el parque de diversiones.

¿Y que hacían ahí?

La respuesta era obvia. Tenían una cita.

¿Y porque ahí?

Eso mismo era lo que Ryoma se estaba preguntando.

**---Flash Back---**

Qué es esto? -

Pues simple! Tu pase a la felicidad! –

Y tu que sabes de mi felicidad? – preguntó Ryoma mirando a su amigo algo fastidiado.

Fácil! Tú más Sakuno igual a tu felicidad! – respondió alegre Kakeru

"La formula de la felicidad! Ryoma + Sakuno igual a: Felicidad!" – por Kakeru.

Bueno, entonces aparte de que esto es mi gran pase a la felicidad – dijo con sarcasmo – dime para que quiero yo dos boletos para el parque de diversiones?! –

Ah! Como adivinaste que eran para eso? – exclamó Kakeru impresionado

Porque… tú me los mostraste… -

Ah… si!? Y entonces sabrás el color de los boletos rosas!? Eh!? Eh!! Lo sabes!??? –

Ehm… serán acaso… rosas? – dijo Ryoma con obviedad

Rayos! Eres un genio!!! –

Kakeru, estas actuando verdad? – dijo Ryoma sin poder creer que su amigo fuera tan…. tan… dejémoslo así…

Yo… yo nunca actuó! Yo soy autentico! – dijo con una pose triunfadora

Ah… claro…-

Entonces! Los tomas!? – dijo Kakeru mostrando los boletos

Y para que los quiero yo!? –

Tonto! Tienes que invitar a Sakuno a salir! – dijo Kakeru

Tengo?... – dijo el chico – Por qué no invitas tu a Ann? –

Porque… porque…. bueno y a ti que te importa! Yo nunca me ando metiendo en tus asuntos! – dijo Kakeru fingiendo estar ofendido.

NUNCA!? – se exaltó – si claro… -

Haber! Dime alguna vez que me haya metido en un asunto que no sea de mi incumbencia! –

Lo dices en serio? Si te los digo nunca terminaré, pero por mi esta bien – Ryoma hizo una pausa – primero la vez en que—

Bueno! Ya dejemos de discutir! Invitarás a Sakuno! – le da los boletos a Ryoma – debo irme! Ya va a comenzar mi siguiente clase! –

Kakeru salió de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

**---Fin del Flash Back---**

Si, ahora lo recordaba. Kakeru siempre tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba. Aunque lo que le pasaba no era malo, el quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Sakuno, pero no tenía idea de que hacer en el dichoso parque de diversiones.

Oye… Ryoma-kun? - dijo Sakuno – Voy al tocador, espérame aquí ¿si? -

Ah—esta bien… - dijo Ryoma sentándose en una banca

Sakuno se fue corriendo en dirección al tocador mientras Ryoma la observaba perdido en si mismo.

_Ptss! Ptsst! -_

Ryoma juró haber escuchado un ruido… pero pensó que era su imaginación.

_Ptsss! Ryoma, soy yo… chico… negro! -_

No, no era su imaginación….

Volteó hacia atrás y no vio nada.

_Aquí! En el arbusto! -_

Kakeru, que haces aquí! – dijo Ryoma acercándose al arbusto

Si, se que no tienes idea de quien soy, que soy un completo extraño para ti, todos me llaman sombra… pero yo prefiero…. Negro…. –

… - Ryoma se quedó sin habla

Bien, ahora que me he presentado, ten esto…. – le enseña una hoja de papel doblada – haz todo lo que dice ahí! –

Y porque debería de confiar en un extraño…? – dijo Ryoma con sarcasmo

Eh—porque, aunque tu no lo creas, estoy más apegado a ti de lo que tu piensas, yo soy tu sombra….. – dijo con un aire misterioso

Esta bien, hoy…he conocido a mi sombra… - dijo Ryoma – supongo que confiaré en ti, dame el papel…. –

Toma, haz buen uso de él…. –

Dicho esto Kakeru salió del arbusto y comenzó su camino hacia lo desconocido…. Pero no se fue sin antes decir…

Que la fuerza te acompañe…. –

Se metió a uno de los restaurantes del parque, y ahí estaba su acompañante.

Y… se lo diste? – preguntó la chica

Claro que si Ann! Todo será un éxito –

No crees que ha estas alturas ellos solos podrían planear sus citas? – dijo Ann

Kakeru tomó asiento.

Sin mi no serían nada! Deberían agradecérmelo! Yo se que ellos se adoran, pero es que Ryoma nunca toma la iniciativa! –

Si, en eso tienes razón – dijo Ann

Oye¿los espiamos? – dijo Kakeru

No! Ya no debemos hacer eso! –

Pero yo se que quieres! –

Que te hace pensar eso!? –

Que traes unos binoculares…. –

Y-yo no traigo nada! – dijo Ann ocultando los binoculares que traía colgados

Bien, vamos a espiarlos! –

Esta bien, solo…un rato! –

Así se habla!! – dijo Kakeru tomándola de la mano y saliendo del restaurante.

--

Ryoma-kun! Regresé! Perdón por tardarme –

Ah, no… esta bien – dijo el chico leyendo el papel que su dichosa sombra le había entregado.

Pero que rayos era eso, un diagrama totalmente planificado con el título de "La cita perfecta". Tenía a los juegos que debían subirse, lo que debían comer y hacer, los horarios y… dibujos extraños.

Qué es eso Ryoma-kun? – preguntó Sakuno

No… nada! Vamos a…. – mira el papel – Al…. Túnel del amor? –

E-esta bien! Vamos! –

Esto realmente era extraño, según el punto de vista de Ryoma, porque rayos el túnel del amor estaba oscuro? Y como transporte tenía unos patos deformes a los que Sakuno llamo "hermosos cisnes"….

Vamos Ryoma! Sube! No te quedes solo mirando! – dijo Sakuno ya arriba del cisne.

Ah… si! – dijo el chico subiendo.

La lancha en forma de cisne comenzó a moverse y Ryoma comenzó a ver a su alrededor! Que tenía esto de romántico si la mayor parte del recorrido era en la oscuridad!?

Es tan romántico… - dijo Sakuno apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Bien, se nota que el era el único que no le encontraba romanticismo al asunto. Pero ya que Sakuno se sentía feliz, el también estaba feliz. Ryoma abrazó a la chica y siguieron así casi hasta el final del recorrido.

Ryoma-kun, mira! Un muérdago! –dijo Sakuno observando que antes del final del recorrido había un lindo muérdago enorme colgado en la parte superior del túnel.

Y eso que sign---

Y antes de que Ryoma pudiera terminar de hablar, la chica lo tomo delicadamente del rostro y unió sus labios con los de él. Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par…. Esa acción por parte de la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero… le encantaba esa sensación.

Se separaron.

Yay! Terminó el recorrido! – Sakuno se bajó del cisne felizmente.

Ryoma solo la miro. En verdad funcionaba ese papel que le dio _su sombra. _Lo abrió y vio que el siguiente era "elección de ella"…. A que se refería con eso!?

Ryoma bajó del bote.

Ryoma-kun! Puedo elegir yo la siguiente atracción!? – dijo ella

Ah… con que a eso se refería….

Claro – dijo el chico – cual quieres? –

El carrusel!!! – dijo Sakuno sonriendo ampliamente

El carrusel? Que ese juego no era para niños pequeños!? Miró a Sakuno. Bueno, ella quería el carrusel, así que se subirían.

Vamos – dijo Ryoma

La chica lo tomó de la mano y corrieron en dirección al carrusel, Sakuno se subió a un conejo rosa con un moño enorme, Ryoma dudó en subirse, pero lo haría, y eligió uno en forma de gato, que estaba al lado del que Sakuno eligió.

--

Pasaron toda la tarde en el parque de diversiones, Ryoma miraba constantemente el papel para ver que era lo que seguía. Se subieron a la casa del terror, a la montaña rusa, a las tazas que dan vueltas, comieron algodón de azúcar….

Ahora estaban en un juego que Ryoma calificó como _asesino_, no tenía idea de porque Sakuno lo había elegido! La "cosa asesina" no paraba de dar vueltas en el aire, iba demasiado rápido, y no se sentía nada bien, y los asientos no paraban de dar volteretas dejando a Ryoma y Sakuno de cabeza. Cada vez iba más rápido y Sakuno no paraba de gritar!

Aaaaaaaaah!!!! Ryoma-kun!!! Diles que lo paren!!!! – Sakuno abrazó del cuello a Ryoma.

Sakuno! Tranquilízate! No me dejas respirar – dijo Ryoma tratando de safarse del abrazo posesivo de la chica.

Y el juego siguió así, hasta que después de un buen tiempo, por fin acabo. Ryoma bajo, y ayudo a Sakuno a bajarse, quién parecía que estaba mareada….

Estas…bien? – preguntó Ryoma

S-si…. Creo…. –

La chica no podía caminar…. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

Jajajaja! – Ryoma comenzó a reírse

Ryoma-kun! No te rías! Se supone que deberías preocuparte! – dijo Sakuno fingiendo enojo

Pero en vez de hacer que Ryoma dejara de reírse, solo consiguió que con sus pucheros el chico se riera más.

Cada día la quería más, de eso no había duda, y ahí… mientras Sakuno se quejaba, el solo la veía sin escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Sacó el papel que Kakeru le dio y se fijó que aun le faltaban unas cosas que completar en la lista….

Miró a Sakuno una vez más, la chica seguía diciéndole cosas¿de que tanto se estaba quejando si ella fue la que escogió esa atracción? … y al mirar otra vez la lista, todo se le hizo absurdo… porque hacerle caso a un papel? Si el solo echo de pasarla con Sakuno era lo que el quería, y con o sin el papel, los dos se divertirían uno al lado del otro.

Ryoma-kun, creo que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije…. –

Eh?... si, vamos a subirnos a otra cosa… -

Ryoma rompió la hoja y la tiró en uno de los basureros del lugar.

--

Y ahí, detrás de un arbusto, con unos binoculares estaban Kakeru y Ann.

Por fin! – dijo Kakeru

Que cosa? – preguntó Ann

Ryoma al fin se dio cuenta de que no necesita de una hoja con instrucciones para saber que hacer cuando esta con Sakuno! –

Y entonces porque se la diste desde un principio? –

Porque ese chico enserio que necesitaba un empujón! – dijo Kakeru – A veces Ryoma-chan es taaaan lento con sus sentimientos… -

Tienes razón! Pero la han pasado bien, ya es de noche y no parece que estén aburridos! –

Juju, seguimos espiándolos? –

Claro que si! Veamos que hacen ahora! – respondió Ann

Ja! Y tu que no querías hacerlo! –

Calla! Nos pueden escuchar! – Ann agarró los binoculares para ver de cerca de Ryoma y Sakuno.

--

A donde quieres subir ahora Ryoma-kun? Ya es de noche, hemos estado todo el día aquí… -

Ven… solo uno más… -

Esta bien! – dijo Sakuno felizmente

Ryoma la tomó de la mano y la llevó al juego más grande y luminoso del parque. La Rueda de la Fortuna. (Tal vez la conozcan como noria.)

Se ve hermoso! Por qué no nos subimos desde antes Ryoma-kun? - dijo la chica

Porque en la noche se ve mejor, y desde arriba podremos ver todo el parque iluminado –

Si!!? Que bonito! Subamos!!! –

Ryoma y Sakuno subieron a la rueda. Sakuno miraba todo desde la ventana, y la rueda subía lentamente. Ryoma solo miraba como los ojos de Sakuno brillaban emocionados.

Mira Ryoma-kun! Casi llegamos hasta arriba! –

Cuando llegaron arriba Sakuno se emocionó y comenzó a mirar todas las luces de la feria.

No es hermosa la vista desde aquí!? – dijo Sakuno emocionada

Si… lo es… - dijo Ryoma – Oye… Sakuno… -

Si? Que pasa Ryoma-kun? –

Este era el momento, tenía algo que hacer desde que regresaron de la villa. Y este momento parecía el indicado. Las luces de la feria adornaban el ambiente, y los dos, solos…. En ese pequeño espacio, con esa hermosa vista iluminándolos.

Sakuno… - la chica miró a Ryoma con atención… - Yo… quiero darte algo…

Sakuno no dijo nada, solo vio como Ryoma sacaba una cajita de color negro. Tomó su mando, y la puso sobre ella.

Ábrela… -

Sakuno así lo hizo, y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver un hermoso collar de oro, con una cadena delicada y fina y un hermoso dije en forma de corazón, con un pequeño diamante que hacia de unión con la cadena.

Ah…E-es… hermoso – sonrió – Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun! –

La chica se lanzó a abrazarlo de un impulso, y Ryoma le correspondió el abrazó sonriendo, le encantaba verla feliz y que el fuera el causante de esa felicidad.

Que bueno que te gusta - dijo el chico sonriendo

Me lo pondrías? - dijo entregandole el collar

Ryoma tomó el collar y lo abrochó delicadamente alrededor del cuello de la chica.

De pronto luces de todos colores iluminaron el cielo.

Mira Ryoma-kun! son fuegos artificiales! – dijo Sakuno apuntándolos – Es como si todo fuera un sueño –

Ryoma la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Tu eres mi sueño –

Dijo Ryoma uniendo sus labios con los de ella, mientras la luz de los fuegos artificiales era testigo de su amor.

--

Mientras abajo había dos personas que los observaban.

Vez, te dije que todo saldría bien – dijo Kakeru

Si, y los fuegos artificiales son hermosos – dijo Ann

Esos son para ti –

Kakeru la tomo del rostro para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Esa noche fue especial para más de dos personas…

--

Al salir del parque de diversiones Ryoma y Sakuno, se encontraban caminado dirigiéndose a casa de la chica, pero antes quisieron pasar por el mirador, para finalizar esa noche tan especial.

Una vez que llegaron, se sentaron en el pasto bajo el manto de estrellas. Ryoma pasó su brazo rodeando a Sakuno por los hombros, y esta recargó su cabeza en los hombros del chico.

Ni uno de los dos hablaba, solo contemplaban el hermoso cielo de la noche, y de pronto los dos se miraron…

El dorado de los ojos de Ryoma y el color rojizo de los ojos de Sakuno se hicieron uno sólo, fundiéndose en una sola mirada, llena de brillo, una conexión fuerte y llena de sentimientos.

Ryoma… - habló la chica

Si? – respondió el acercándose más a ella.

Es que… no se como explicar esto que siento, me encanta tenerte así de cerca, saber que estas a mi lado. Me alegra tenerte aquí, conmigo, saber que me correspondes y que también quieres estar a mi lado – dijo con una voz dulce - Me parece increíble –

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el rozándole tiernamente los labios.

Que yo sea capaz de amar tanto a alguien – dijo ella sonriéndole – que sea capaz de amar de un modo tan incomparable a alguien y que ese alguien a quien amo… seas tú -

Justo estaba pensando en lo mismo – dijo él sonriendo.

Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Se apoyo en su hombro, abrazándolo y mirando el cielo.

Ahora lo entiendo… - dijo la chica repentinamente

Eh? – El chico volteo a verla

Hace algunos años, cuando pensaba en mi amor verdadero, pasaba una palabra por mi cabeza… pero cada vez que me venía a la mente, sentía un gran vacío… - dijo ella - …no sabía lo que significaba realmente, pero ahora… ya lo sé… -

Que palabra? – preguntó el chico

Eternidad… y ahora se que… - dijo Sakuno - para mi… eternidad eres tú -

Se oye hermoso siendo tu quien me lo dice – dijo Ryoma

¿Eso crees? – preguntó ella algo sonrojada

Si… – dijo Ryoma

Solía preguntarme el significado de eternidad, pero nunca supe lo que realmente era… hasta ahora -

Pues… dices que tu amor verdadero hacía que pensaras en la eternidad… -

Si – dijo ella – porque, que con eso? –

Porque… siento celos de quien sea que fuera el "gran amor" que tuviste hace unos años -

Ryoma busco sus labios y los unió con los suyos en un beso tierno. Después que separaron sus labios mantuvieron sus frentes apoyadas en las del otro.

Pues entonces sientes celos de ti mismo… - dijo ella.

Solo quería que me lo comprobaras – dijo Ryoma sonriendo ampliamente.

Ya lo sé – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sakuno… ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? -

¿Por qué me pides permiso? -

Ryoma sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no cabía duda, lo único que Ryoma quería era estar con ella.

Sakuno –

Si? –

Desde ahora, cualquier cosa que te incomode, lo que te moleste de mi, lo que sea…solo dímelo, por favor –

Pero Ryoma-kun… -

Sakuno se vió sorprendida por la propuesta.

Si te hiciera daño una vez más, si hago algo que no te gusta, si te sientes forzada, no lo hagas y solo dímelo de acuerdo? No quiero verte triste nunca más, a partir de ahora ambos... –

No nos ocultemos nada? –

Sakuno completó la frase, fue lo peor, Ryoma sintió una espina clavar su corazón y devolverlo a la realidad.

El decirle la verdad vino a su cabeza… este era el momento de decirle sobre la apuesta…

H-hay, algo más que quiero que sepas… -

Si…que es? – dijo Sakuno sonriendo

E-es que… -

Tenía miedo¿Sakuno comprendería?...

Que pasa? – preguntó Sakuno inocentemente

...el miedo a perderla era más fuerte.

N-no, no es nada importante… - dijo Ryoma poniéndose de pie – ahora si, te acompaño a tu casa – dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Esta bien... - dijo levantandose - pero dime... si? -

De pronto unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer, seguidas por un rayo que hizo que Sakuno se exaltara.

Rayos, una tormenta –

Que hacemos!? – dijo Sakuno con los ojos llorosos – No me gustan las tormentas, y mi casa esta muy lejos –

Mi casa queda cerca, vamos y ahí llamas a tu familia para que te recojan – dijo el chico

Esta bien!... – dijo la chica tomando el brazo de Ryoma.

--

Una vez en la casa del chico este le dio una toalla para que se secara mientras subían para avisar que estaba en casa.

Hm… no hay nadie – dijo Ryoma

Mira Ryoma-kun, hay una nota pegada en esa puerta –

"_Ryoma, nos fuimos a visitar al abuelo, volveremos mañana en la noche, la cena esta en el horno. Cuídate!…atte. Nanako_"

Otra vez… - dijo el chico – bueno, Sakuno, ahí esta el teléfono, llama a tu madre para que te puedan venir a recoger –

Si! –

Sakuno tomó el teléfono, y marcó a su casa.

_Si? – _contestó su madre

Mamá, estoy en casa de… eehm… Ann, y no puedo regresar a casa caminando por la tormenta, podrías pasar a recogerme? –

_Ah, pero es que la tormenta es muy peligrosa, mejor quédate a dormir en casa de Ann! –_

P-pero –

_No creo que haya inconvenientes, mañana cuando amanezca te vas a la escuela con ella, duerme bien hija! – _

Colgó.

Con que en casa de Ann, eh? – dijo Ryoma – creo que estas algo confundida.

A-ah! No es mi culpa, no se que pensaría mi mamá si se entera de que estoy en casa de un chico en la noche! –

Pero no va a pasar nada… - dijo Ryoma acercándose peligrosamente hacia a ella de manera seductora, pasando una mano por su espalda.

Sakuno se puso roja.

Ryoma-kun! Que haces!!? –

Nada… ya cálmate… - dijo soltándola – pero entonces que harás? No irás a casa de Ann, cierto? –

N-no… pero, que puedo hacer? –

Pues ya, quédate aquí, podrás dormir en el cuarto de Nanako, toma una de sus pijamas – dijo el chico señalándole la habitación de Nanako.

Ay! Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun! – dijo abrazándolo

Oye, y no quieres cenar antes? –

Pues, yo no tengo hambre, y tu? –

Tampoco… - dijo el chico – pues entonces, yo estaré en mi habitación –

S-si! –

Hasta mañana… - dijo Ryoma entrando a su cuarto.

Sakuno se metió a la habitación de Nanako, prendió la luz, y se dirigió al armario, tomó una pijama de seda color rosa, se la puso… y contempló la habitación….

Es enorme… -

De pronto se escucho el estruendo de un rayo, lo que hizo que Sakuno saltara del susto.

Aaaaah! –

Gritó y fue directo a la cama y se cubrió toda con la manta.

Bien, solo debo cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir… si… eso haré… - cerró los ojos

1…2…3…

No! No puedo –

Salió corriendo del cuarto y tocó la puerta de Ryoma.

Sakuno? - dijo Ryoma abriendo la puerta – Que pasa? –

Otro rayo se escuchó.

Aaaaah!!! – saltó hacia Ryoma

Ah… comprendo. Pero como le puedes tener miedo a los rayos? no pasará nada, trata de ir a dormir – dijo el chico

No…no quiero estar sola… - dijo Sakuno mirando a Ryoma con ojos llorosos.

Ah… esta bien, traeré unas mantas para tenderte una cama en el suelo… - dijo el chico dirigiéndose a un armario.

S-si, gracias Ryoma-kun! – dijo la chica.

Ryoma tendió las mantas en el suelo, y le dio una almohada.

Bueno, ahora si, vamos a dormir –

Dijo Ryoma metiéndose a su cama dispuesto a dormir, estaba cansado, y si, tenía sueño.

Sakuno se acostó en su improvisación de cama en el suelo. Un desastre.

_Ryoma-kun… se supone que deberías ofrecerme tu cama!... porque tienes que ser tan despistado… -_ pensó la chica

Pasaron cinco minutos. Definitivamente no podía dormir ahí.

Ryoma-kun… - llamó a Ryoma

Hmm? – dijo semidormido

N-no… crees que… yo podría dormir en tu cama? –

Pero porque… solo duerme, ya… - dijo Ryoma con voz baja

P-pero… una chica no puede dormir en el suelo… es frío… - dijo Sakuno

Pero si te tendí una cama… para que no estuvieras sola… - dijo el chico – ahora estas en mi cuarto… no estas sola… duerme –

Ah… - suspiró… - _bueno… su cama es amplia, fácilmente cabríamos los dos ahí, si… que lindo, dormir en sus brazos… _- pensaba la chica inocentemente…

Ryoma-kun… puedo dormir en tu cama? – dijo directamente

Ah… esta bien, tengo demasiado sueño para discutir –

Sakuno sonrió y subió a la cama de Ryoma, y para su sorpresa, Ryoma ya estaba acostado en el suelo en la _improvisación de cama_.

R-ryoma-kun!... porque te vas? Yo no me refería a que cambiáramos de lugar!... y …además… esa cosa no es nada cómoda – dijo Sakuno

Yo solo quiero dormir –

Pe-pero… aquí esta muy amplió… y aun me siento sola… - dijo Sakuno tratando de hacer entender a Ryoma que quería estar con el.

Ah… - dijo cansado – busca un peluche en el cuarto de Nanako –

Hmm… no, esta bien –

Si, se rindió.

Yo solo quería estar contigo – susurró y se recostó en la almohada.

Hubo poco tiempo de silencio… el cual fue interrumpido por otro rayo.

Sakuno se tapó la boca para tratar de no gritar, no quería molestar más a Ryoma.

La tormenta seguía cada vez más fuerte. Y ella definitivamente tenía mucho miedo… no paraba de temblar, y había comenzado a sollozar.

De pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearla por detrás.

Ya cálmate, yo estoy contigo… - dijo Ryoma

Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida, todo el miedo se había ido, los brazos de Ryoma la hacían sentir protegida.

Gracias Ryoma-kun… -

Sakuno se volteó en dirección a Ryoma, para acurrucarse en su pecho. Ryoma la abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

Te amo… - dijo Ryoma dándole un beso en la frente.

Y yo a ti… - respondió la chica.

Y ambos cerraron sus ojos con una sonrisa, y deseando que este momento fuera eterno, y esperando un nuevo día para poder estar juntos.

Al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos.

---TBC---

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Gravi: Yo se que les gustó!**

**Hibari: Si!... se nota demasiado que se aman mucho! Que lindos!!!**

**Gravi: Pues hasta ahora… todo esta perfecto**

**Hibari: Pero ya llega el momento de la verdad…**

**Gravi: Más pronto de lo que se imaginan…**

**Hibari: El siguiente capítulo será muy emocionante… jujuju…**

**Muchísimas gracias a!:**

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**

**Mashi022**

** scooky**

**Freyilla**

**kmilitachan **

**-ivekag-**

**valekaru**

**TaTaN-kUn**

**SaPaLu7**

**Yami natasha**

**Por sus lindos reviews en el capi pasado! Sin ustedes, nunca habríamos actualizado! Gracias por sus comentarios!!!**

**Nos veremos pronto!! Se los aseguramos! X3**


	18. De aquí hasta más alla

**Gravi: (cantando) lalala… que feliz!!!**

**Hibari: Grav… sinceramente no le veo la felicidad a este capítulo… **

**Gravi: Ey! Pero es un momento que ya ansiábamos por escribir!**

**Hibari: En eso tienes razón!... este capi marca la mitad del fic!**

**Gravi: Exacto, apenas la mitad, muchas cosas pasaran…**

**Hibari: Y… deben felicitarnos…**

**Gravi: Exacto! No demoramos nada en subirlo! NADA!**

**Hibari: Fuimos buenas y decidimos actualizar rápido!**

**Gravi: Les aseguro que este capítulo tiene de todo…**

**Hibari: Y les aviso que esta largo, para que se entretengan un rato leyéndolo…**

_Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, PoT no es nuestro, y si lo fuera haríamos algunos cambios… empezando por el género de la serie… y… después… jujuju…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**De aquí hasta más allá…**

Capítulo 17

Era una mañana nublada, y aún así tan cálida para dos personas. Sakuno abrió los ojos lentamente con algo de pesadez, no quería moverse, se sentía tan feliz al lado de el. Volteo a verlo… y para su sorpresa… Ryoma ya estaba despierto, aún abrazándola y observándola.

Ryoma-kun… buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa – llevas mucho tiempo despierto? –

Un poco… -

Sakuno se acurrucó más entre los brazos de Ryoma, definitivamente no quería levantarse.

Nunca me cansaría de mirarte – dijo Ryoma con una voz dulce

Me haz estado observando desde que te despertaste? – dijo Sakuno

Si… ¿te molesta? -

Claro que no… - dijo Sakuno - durmámonos otro rato… -

Oye… yo también quisiera estar así por siempre… - dijo Ryoma - …pero tenemos que ir a clases –

Hmmm…. lo había olvidado… - dijo Sakuno sentándose y bostezando

Será mejor que nos preparemos para irnos – dijo Ryoma

Si! –

Los dos chicos se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a prepararse para ir a clases.

--

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron a la sala del consejo, ya era hábito, siempre era lo primero que hacían al llegar.

Ryoma-chan! Hermanita, que bueno que llegaron! – dijo Kakeru sonriendo

Si, perdón por la tardanza – dijo Sakuno tomando asiento

No importa – dijo Ann –…veo que andaban haciendo _otras _cosas, ya que llegaron juntos… jeje –

A-a que te refieres!? –

No nada… - dijo Ann ladeando los ojos – tu sabrás que hicieron… -

O dios mío! Nunca lo pensé de ti hermanita, de Ryoma si, el es un pervertido… - dijo Kakeru

Calla… no sabes lo que dices… como la mayoría del tiempo! – dijo Ryoma

Me acusas de dar falsos testimonios? – dijo Kakeru con ojos llorosos – no seas malo Ryoma-chan! –

Bueno… ya basta… mejor hablemos de cosas del consejo… - dijo Ryoma

Hablas enserio? Nunca quieres hablar de eso – dijo Nao

Es que si no hablamos de eso, Kakeru seguirá diciendo tonterías – respondió Ryoma

Es verdad… -

Tonterías, yo? –

Ya basta chicos! – dijo Tomoka –… el semestre esta apunto de terminar, haremos algo especial por ello? –

Hmm, si, es verdad… ya pensaremos en algo – dijo Kakeru

Tiene que ser especial! – dijo Ann – seguramente este ha sido un gran semestre para todos! –

Es verdad! – dijo Sakuno felizmente

Ah! Y luego vendrán las vacaciones… soy feliz! – dijo Tomoka

Bien! Planearemos algo especial, pero supongo que lo dejaremos para la junta de mañana, así todos podrán traer propuestas! – dijo Kakeru

Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo – dijo Nao

Por mientras disfrutemos del día, y vayamos a clases! – dijo Kakeru

--

El transcurso del día fue muy normal, y como era de predecir, ese cielo nublado trajo lluvia, pero no tan fuerte como la tormenta de la otra noche, más bien era calmada… tan calmada y espesa, que no parecía normal…

Y así, la hora de la salida llegó, y el campus se fue vaciando poco a poco. La tarde se veía un poco más oscura que de costumbre gracias a la lluvia. Ryoma veía por la ventana mientras esperaba a que Sakuno saliera del salón.

Gracias por esperarme – dijo Sakuno saliendo del salón.

Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Ryoma

Ah! Antes de irnos, me acompañarías a la biblioteca? –

Pero nos mojaríamos… -

No, me refiero a la biblioteca de la escuela, dentro del edificio, vamos, me acompañas? –

Pero a que vamos ahí? De seguro ya esta cerrada -

Tengo la llave, soy del consejo estudiantil, tú deberías de tener una llave Ryoma-kun –

Supongo que si, luego la pediré, pero bueno, vamos…. mientras más pronto salgamos de aquí mejor –

Porque tanta prisa? –

Ryoma tomo a Sakuno por la cintura y la besó con dulzura…

Quiero estar todo el día con tigo – dijo el chico

Yo… yo también… - dijo Sakuno – entonces, vamos rápido porque tengo que ir a recoger unos libros y entregárselos a Nao hoy mismo -

Son muy necesarios? –

Si, debía dárselos hace mucho! Son para un trabajo, y le prometí que se los daría –

Bien, vamos –

Caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, que efectivamente estaba cerrada y vacía. Sakuno tomó sus llaves y la abrió.

Una vez adentró Sakuno corrió hacia uno de los estantes de libros buscando desesperadamente entre ellos…

Debo encontrarlos rápido… - decía la chica mientras alzaba su brazo para alcanzar un libro.

Te ayudo… - dijo Ryoma alcanzando el libro por ella… - cuantos son los que necesitas? –

Tres – dijo Sakuno tomando el libro que Ryoma bajó por ella – pero no los encuentro… -

Yo esperare aquí sentado, tomate tu tiempo – dijo el chico tomando una silla

Gracias –

Mientras Ryoma miraba por la ventana, Sakuno buscaba los libros que debía llevarle a Nao, la lluvia caía lentamente, y eso hacía que Ryoma se desesperara, pero no tenía idea de porque…

De pronto miró a Sakuno, quien aun buscaba los libros, no se cansaba de mirarla, sin duda ella era la única persona que lo hacía sentirse feliz…. Todo era felicidad cuando estaba con ella…

Lo encontré! – dijo Sakuno tomando el libro – ya podemos irnos! –

Pero para su sorpresa Ryoma ya no estaba en la silla donde hace unos momentos estaba sentado…

Ryoma-kun… donde---

Pero fue interrumpida por unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás...

Ah!... me asustaste! – dijo algo exaltada

Ryoma la abrazó más fuerte y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakuno, respiró suavemente, y casi como durmiéndose, las palabras solo le salían…

Me gusta estar con tigo, así… todo el tiempo, si por mí fuera no me movería – dijo el chico en voz baja

Ryoma… -

Te amo… prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar… -

Eh?? Pero que estas—

Sólo dímelo, por favor –

Sakuno se asustó, que quería decir Ryoma con eso?

Como se te ocurre que yo… -

Respondió intentando parecer ofendida, y Ryoma sonrió para sus adentros, no la veía, pero sabía que cara estaba poniendo, aunque era verdad que ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba diciendo…

Yo… yo te amo, si lo que intentas decir es que te puedo dejar por… es decir, de ninguna manera lo haría porque!!!... –

Y terminó haciendo una pausa, su cara se ruborizó levemente mirando para un lado e indecisa.

…Soy tuya, nadie más que tú me puede querer… de esta manera… -

Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par, sentía unas enormes ganas de decirle lo mismo, de decirle cuanto la amaba, que nunca querría a nadie como a ella, que el también era suyo por siempre!... Sin embargo, el momento no lo quiso, quién diría que la vida le negaría el último momento para decírselo.

Y solo se limitó a seguirla abrazando por la espalda… sin querer despegarse de ella.

_Sakuno??? Estas ahí?? –_

Se escuchó desde afuera que tocaban la puerta, Ryoma y Sakuno se separaron casi de inmediato aunque el primero aun sin reaccionar completamente por la abrupta interrupción.

Ah!... Tomo-chan, si… pasa… - respondió desde el interior de la biblioteca

Aun sigues aquí? Nao te esta esperando con los libros que le dijiste que le ibas a llevar! – dijo Tomoka

Es cierto! Lo olvidé!! –

A Sakuno casi le da un ataque, ya sabía que el trabajo de Nao era para mañana y no hizo nada por apresurarse! Corrió hacia la mesa mientras se las arreglaba para agarrar los enormes libros rápidamente.

Bueno, yo ya me voy! Hasta luego, sólo apúrate Sakuno – dijo Tomoka saliendo de la biblioteca

Ah… sigue siendo algo rara – pensó Ryoma…

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sakuno, y al darse cuenta que no estaba, la buscó rápido, en que momento se había ido?

Sakun---

Y en eso apareció Sakuno tomando un paraguas para ir a entregarle los libros a Nao, quien estaba en la sala del consejo, pero esta estaba al lado del gimnasio, así que debía apresurarse…

A donde vas? – preguntó Ryoma aún ya sabiendo a donde se dirigía

Enserio que Nao me va a matar! Debo apresurarme! –

Ryoma estaba inmóvil, quería decirle que se quedara, pero las palabras no le salían, de repente no quería sentirse solo y sentía que la ausencia de Sakuno ese día, más que ningún otro le afectaría demasiado. Tenía unas ansias contenidas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir.

Tienes que irte ahora? No puedes… - fue lo único que el chico atinó a decir

Ay, perdóname, pero sólo será por unos minutos, vuelvo rápido, además, estos libros son muy importantes, si no se los doy…-

Finalmente Sakuno dejo de correr por todos lados con el paraguas para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Ryoma, acaso este estaba intentando que no se fuera? Porque?

Ryoma… pasa algo? –

Pero las palabras le fallaron otra vez, más bien al verse descubierto se sintió tonto, que se supone que estaba haciendo? Estaba actuando como un niño, totalmente, pero es que algo raro le estaba pasando.

No pero…quédate, por favor – dijo el chico

Y se acerco para tomar su mano, para sorpresa de Sakuno, que no se imagino esa suplica, fijaba la vista hacia su mano sostenida suave pero fuerte por la de Ryoma.

Quieres…que me quede? -

Pregunto aun con ingenuidad, nunca había visto a Ryoma así de suplicante…

Ryoma la miró a los ojos, si esta no accedía, no sabría que más hacer. El momento se volvió algo incómodo, Ryoma no parecía dispuesto a soltar a Sakuno y esta no sabía que hacer… sin embargo…

Con gran ternura Sakuno terminó sosteniendo la mano de Ryoma entre la suya y se acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente, este se sorprendió, hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, tan protegido…

No tardo mucho de acuerdo?? Espérame aquí –

Sakuno lo había conseguido, ahora se alejaba de el y con esa misma sonrisa llena de ternura se asomó por última vez en la puerta…

Quizás tu me puedas decir luego que tengo que hacer para que me perdones, si?... – dijo la chica – Vuelvo enseguida! –

Entonces la puerta se cerró dejando a Ryoma ahora ya no con esa sensación extraña, si no que de pronto le salió una sonrisa, había notado lo nerviosa que se había puesto Sakuno al decir eso último. Definitivamente la amaba…

Movió los dedos de su mano aun sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de los de ella, por supuesto que la esperaría…

Con eso mismo en mente comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la biblioteca, mejor sería que se distrajera con algo hasta que Sakuno regresara, ya luego estaría con ella todo el tiempo, entonces volvió a mirar por la ventana, la lluvia de ese día era diferente a la de los demás, y había comenzado a llover más fuerte, lo bueno es que Sakuno se había llevado un paraguas, si no regresaba pronto, solo debía ir a buscarla.

Fue caminado a lo largo del lugar mirando por todas las ventanas, entonces lo vio, dos altas sombras entre los arbustos, fijó mejor su vista y se acercó hacia la ventana.

Pasaron unos segundos y no logró divisar muy bien quienes eran hasta que lo notó, y el horror inundó su cara, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. No podía ser… eso tenía que ser mentira…

Estaba al borde del pánico...porque si se trataba de lo que el pensaba que era...no, no podía ser, no podía ser!! Se repetía constantemente lo mismo mientras salía de la biblioteca y bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente, no podía ser!

La lluvia se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y ya cuando estuvo en la planta baja frente a lo que era el jardín cubierto de agua y plantas mojadas lo pudo ver, unos tipos mayores que el, aunque solo lograba ver la silueta, acaso serían… ¿Los chicos de la apuesta?... habían regresado?

No se estaba equivocando… sin embargo, no podía creerlo, y dentro de el solo habitaba terror… y… miedo, si, pero no por ello precisamente. Lo primero que cruzó su mente en ese momento fue Sakuno, y… y si ella los veía?... si ella se enteraba que… no, eso no podía pasar.

Movió la cabeza fuerte para tratar de calmarse y apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, y de pronto, cuando volteo a los arbustos de nuevo, aquellas siluetas ya no estaban, se habrían ido?

Enfocó más la vista aun inmóvil, segundos después su propio cuerpo lo llevó a avanzar hacia aquel lugar sin importarle que ya estuviera empapándose.  
Estando cerca del arbusto se dio cuenta que no había nada. Acaso todo había sido su imaginación?

El sonido del agua era lo único que se escuchaba, y el día ya no parecía día, se estaba oscureciendo… todo parecía un oscuro bosque.

Fue mi imaginación, sólo eso… - se dijo a si mismo

Miro hacia el cielo apretando los puños, como podía estar pensando en esos chicos de la apuesta en estos momentos?  
Un viento fuerte y helado sopló y entonces se dio cuenta de su situación, empapado como estaba no podía más que asegurarse un resfriado, mejor regresaría a la biblioteca y esperaría a Sakuno, aunque al verlo todo mojado podría preocuparse. Ryoma sonrió…

Si la tengo a mi lado no habrá ningún problema… -

Se dispuso a regresar a la biblioteca, pero antes debía buscar una toalla, así que se dirigió a los vestidores de las canchas de tennis y sacó una toalla que estaba dentro de su casillero. Se puso la toalla en su cabeza y se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar…

De pronto sonó su celular, quien sería en este momento?

Diga… -

Segundos después la toalla fue lanzada con furia hacia el suelo dejando ver a un enfurecido Ryoma que apretaba los puños a más no poder y sostenía el teléfono como si quisiera destruirlo con las manos.

Que haces llamando!? te dije que ya todo había terminado maldita se---que?? De que hablas??!! -

El silenció inundó el lugar.

No puedes estar hablando en serio… -

_Debes estar bromeando, vamos, acaso me vas a decir que todo se deja de un día para el otro?, no te creo_ – dijo el chico del otro lado del teléfono.

Ryoma quiso tirar el teléfono al piso, pero no lo hizo. Sí eran ellos, los chicos de la apuesta, hace tiempo que los había olvidado, a partir de aquel día en que les dijo que todo había terminado, la apuesta, quería cortar cualquier vínculo con ellos, sin embargo parecía que estos no habían querido entenderlo y ahora insistían, lo peor, ahora le decían que estaban en la preparatoria, en este mismo momento.

Una furia combinada con miedo lo asaltó de repente, creía que todo se trataba de una broma pero por la forma como este le hablaba parecía no ser así.

Maldita sea te dije que todo había terminado! Que no me escuchaste??!! Escúchame–no te atrevas a-! – Ryoma quería terminar con el asunto, pero el chico lo interrumpió

_Que animo Echizen, ya te estás volviendo aburrido, pero lamento decirte que con nosotros no se juega, por si eso es lo que intentabas hacer, ya estamos aquí y no se puede hacer nada, es más, dentro de poco te vamos a dar una visita a ti y a esa niña, Ryusaki, que por cierto… tendrás que compartir, jajaja! – _dijo el chico en tono burlón

Pero de que diablos estaba hablando? De solo oírlo lo sacaba de quicio, que ni se les ocurriera tocar a Sakuno, porque si lo hacían sería capaz de matarlos.  
Casi perdiendo los estribos agarro el teléfono lo más fuerte que pudo y le habló lo más molesto y serio que pudo.

NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA, ME OISTE?... -

El chico del otro lado del teléfono notó claramente el cambio de tono en el habla y trago saliva, casi se lo podía imaginar…

_Ya, ya…mejor porque no hablamos acá abajo, estoy en el gimnasio… _- dijo en el tono más normal que pudo sacar…

En el gimnasio? -

El miedo nuevamente lo invadió, era verdad, estaban allí, en el mismo lugar que el…no podía ser…

_O quieres que vayamos por la niña esa, o más bien, Miss Perfect, y tengamos un encuentro ameno primero_? -

El tonito en burla terminó por sacarlo de sus casillas y finalmente se decidió, si quería deshacerse de ellos solo una cosa podía hacer, enfrentarlos.

Bajo enseguida –

Sin más, colgó el teléfono, tenía que deshacerse de ellos, estaba decidido a terminar con esa etapa de su vida ahora mismo.

--

Mientras tanto Sakuno estaba en la sala del consejo, y para su sorpresa todos estaban ahí, no solamente Nao…

Que no puedes esperar un rato? –

N-no lo creo Nao-kun, mejor te dejo los libros y tu los regresas mañana a la biblioteca – dijo Sakuno

No, es que solo copiaré unas cosas rápido – dijo Nao escribiendo rápidamente en una de las computadoras de la sala.

P-pero enserio, debo irme ahora mismo – dijo Sakuno

Ah! Hermanita – dijo Kakeru – Acaso quieres irte ya para… -

…para verte con Ryoma! – completó Ann

Ah… pues… yo… - dijo Sakuno algo apenada

No hay problema hermanita! Si tienes que irte ahora, hazlo – dijo Kakeru

Es que le prometí a Ryoma que volvería pronto, hoy lo noté algo… no se, extraño, no quería que me fuera… - dijo Sakuno algo pensativa

Pero eso no es normal? – preguntó Tomoka

Si! El te quiere mucho y es obvio que no quiere separarse de ti! – dijo Ann

Pero… hoy más que nunca –

Pues entonces ve y pasa el resto del día con el – dijo Ann

Si, es lo que planeo hacer – dijo Sakuno

Bueno, entonces yo mañana regreso los libros a la biblioteca – dijo Nao – ya puedes irte –

Esta bien – dijo Sakuno – nos veremos luego! –

Y sin más, Sakuno salió corriendo del lugar.

--

Las luces del gimnasio estaban prendidas, y las puertas estaban abiertas, así que entró al lugar, todo tranquilo, al parecer no había nadie… luego volteó hacia un pequeño cuarto donde se guardaban varias cosas del gimnasio, de ahí salieron varias personas...

Vaya hasta que apareciste… - dijo uno de los chicos

Ryoma notó algo extraño, si mal no recordaba, los chicos de la apuesta solo eran dos, y ahí estaban cuatro chicos… y sólo uno de ellos se le hacía conocido…

--

Sakuno iba corriendo, ya casi llegaba y milagrosamente no se había caído en ninguno de los charcos por los que había cruzado, hasta que llegó a una parte en la que se le hizo mas difícil pasar, al parecer todo estaba demasiado inundado y no se atrevía a pasar por ese pantano que se había formado, así que tuvo que detenerse, en eso estaba cuando de pronto al dar un paso hacia atrás pudo sentir algo con lo que chocó y al dar vuelta se quedó como petrificada al ver a un completo extraño, una terrible sensación de frío le hizo erizar la piel para apartarse de inmediato.

Pe-perdón… - dijo Sakuno

Pero el chico no dijo nada y siguió mirándola fijamente…

En verdad lo sient---

… Sakuno Ryusaki – dijo el chico

S-si… y… -

Takuya, así me llamo… -

Ese tipo no dejaba de mirarla, cosa que la incomodó mucho…

Si...está bien, hasta luego, con permiso -

Y dio vuelta para intentar pasar aunque fuera al gran charco ese, por alguna razón esa persona no le transmitía muy buena vibra y quería irse de allí de inmediato, sin embargo ni bien comenzó a dar un paso sintió como uno de sus brazos era sostenido por detrás con fuerza y no pudo avanzar ni un paso más.

Así que tu eres el nuevo juguetito de Echizen… -

Acaso ese chico se refería a Ryoma? Sakuno no entendía, además que ahora comenzaba a tener una expresión como trastornada…

Creo que me está confundiendo – dijo la chica con la voz en un hilo

No, el es tu novio, verdad? -

Acaso había escuchado bien?... tal vez ese chico sí conocía a Ryoma

No creo que no estemos refiriendo a la misma persona –

Dijo Sakuno tomando algo de carácter e intentado safarse de una vez, lográndolo con éxito, su brazo fue liberado toscamente aunque el chico siguió sin perder esa sonrisa maniática.

No para nada, yo creo que nos estamos refiriendo a la misma persona -

Y-yo debo irme –

Lo único que Sakuno quería era alejarse de ese sujeto.

No quieres saber lo que en verdad significas para Echizen? – dijo el chico

Sakuno con una expresión de enojo decidió ignorarlo e intentar irse del lugar una vez más, pero nuevamente sintió la fuerza del hombre encima suyo sólo que esta ve fue mucho más violento.

No te atrevas a irte!!! - gritó

Suélteme!!! -

Tu te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo te lo diga de acuerdo?? Vamos a arreglar esto, ahora y en este momento!!! Tu no significas nada para el, sólo eres uno de sus caprichos! -

Yo se que no está hablando de el, no soy capricho de nadie, el me quiere y--

Ah si? –

El chico volvió a soltar a Sakuno, quien estaba apunto de llorar, no dudaba de Ryoma, pero ese sujeto le daba mucho miedo, hace tiempo que no se sentía así de impotente…

Tu no conoces al verdadero Ryoma Echizen, no tienes ni la más remota idea… ¿Acaso no sabes que el te apostó? – dijo el chico

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sakuno sintió que se le paralizó la respiración y las manos le comenzaron a temblar, no había creído o más bien no quería creer en nada de lo que ese tipo le estaba diciendo, pero no sabía porque pero eso le dolió más que nada. No se podía imaginar algo tan espantoso.

A--postar? –

A Sakuno le fue difícil articular esas palabras…

Si, no me digas que aun piensas que Ryoma llegó a tu vida porque si?... el nunca te habría hablado por voluntad propia, no recuerdas que te odiaba?... el sólo te hablo porque hizo una apuesta con nosotros –

Las palabras le retumbaban los oídos, varias imágenes y recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, su primer beso, la obra, la noche que pasaron juntos… pero no quería, negó fuerte con la cabeza, no quería estar imaginándose cosas que no eran, porque nada de eso podía ser verdad, era todo una trampa, una broma de mal gusto.

N–no! El nunca—

Nunca pensé que en verdad fueras tan tonta como para caer en su juego, pero vaya que lo logró… - dijo el chico – Seguro te endulzó y te trató con mucho cariño, después de todo… no estás tan mal… -

Y entonces sintió como la respiración del tipo se le fue acercando al cuello para ir pasando por su pelo lentamente, los escalofríos le llenaron pero no podía moverse, todo lo que escuchaba parecía incrustársele como mil puñales en el corazón, aunque no sabía si era verdad, no podía creerlo, no…

Quizás hasta te quiera compartir conmigo… -

Sakuno casi saltó al escuchar eso, estaba horrorizada.

Que te dijo? Acaso te lleno con palabras dulces y todo eso?, te dijo que te amaba?, te dio regalos?...te prometió que te iba a querer y todas esas tonterías? – el chico miró fijamente a Sakuno – Ah, y hasta te dio eso… -

El chico fijó con uno de sus dedos el collar con el dije de corazón de Sakuno, esta se tapó con la mano el collar, como si protegerlo fuera lo más importante en su vida.

Así que con esas…en verdad que te prometió demasiado para que luego solamente te deje… - dijo el chico - ya te vas dando cuenta, no es muy difícil, no cualquiera hace eso, me sorprende lo cursi que puede ser ese niño… yo pensé que era una persona solitaria… -

Se aferraba a su collar como si fuera lo único que pudiera salvarla de esa situación, pero nada, no podía hacer nada…

Por que no vas hacia allá? -

Sakuno fijó la vista hacia donde señalaba el chico, sus ojos bien abiertos enfocaron hacia el gimnasio, el lugar parecía iluminado por dentro.

La lluvia era como una cortina y nunca lo olvidaría, la luz prendida, las puertas a medio abrir, definitivamente había alguien adentro…

No te estoy mintiendo, ve… - continuó el chico

Y sin más solo dio media vuelta dejando a Sakuno entre la lluvia…

Varios minutos pasaron y no se atrevió a moverse, algo le decía que no debía ir, pero a su vez… una sensación de inseguridad y de dolor la llenaban, que pasaría si iba?  
Dio un paso hacia delante, no había dejado de sostenerse fuerte la mano con la que apretaba el dije de corazón sobre su pecho.

--

Hasta que al fin llegaste, Echizen -

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a acercarse a Ryoma…

Ya me tienes acá, ahora que quieres? -

Tú sabes, ya quita esa cara, mira lo que te traje… -

Un gran fajo de billetes cayó al piso, todo quedó a los pies de Ryoma, que luego de velo, volvió mirarlos con mucha más furia en los ojos…

Y que cosa quieren que haga? -

A todos se les quito la risa hipócrita de la cara.

Que mal carácter, pensamos que te agradaría la visita, mira, es dinero – dijo el chico

No me digas… -

Oye que te pasa? Si no querías el dinero lo hubieras dicho antes… -

Y que diablos crees que hice yo? – respondió furioso

Sentía que parte de su antiguo yo había regresado, esa sensación de enojo y soledad, sólo que ahora era distinto, totalmente distinto..

Creíamos que bromeabas cuando nos dijiste esa tontería de dejar todo pero… -

Ryoma dedicio tranquilizarse, si no, acabaría golpeando a alguien, pero… que manera había de convencerlos de que se fueran de una vez por todas?... mirar sus expresiones hipócritas en la cara le hacía recordarse a si mismo cuando apenas comenzaba a conocer a Sakuno,… tan falso…

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

En verdad dejas todo? no puedes estar hablando en serio… -

Entonces un gran silencio se hizo en el lugar, Ryoma tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba en silencio, más luego…  
Todos asombraron cuando este comenzó a reír fuerte, dos de ellos pronto se contagiaron la risa aunque aun algo incrédulos de lo que pudiera estar pasando…

Vaya, vaya… así que los engañe, que bien que les cae esa cara de idiotas…- dijo Ryoma con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes

Por fuera la puerta se abrió lento, la luz le indicaba que había alguien dentro del gimnasio, risas…eran risas, Sakuno camino indecisa, con miedo…

En verdad creyeron lo que les decía? Si que son unos idiotas.. – dijo Ryoma

Bueno bueno, Echizen, ya entendimos… -

Y? sólo eso reunieron? – Ryoma piso el fajo de billetes

No, hay más, pero antes, queremos que saber que tal te fue, aunque…ya logramos ver algo, bien agarradito de la mano con Ryusaki, eh?... – dijo el chico - parece que la tienes bien domadita… -

Todos rieron a coro, mientras sin que se dieran cuenta, por detrás la puerta comenzaba a entreabrirse, mientras unos mechones asomaban lentamente…

Por supuesto que si… - dijo Ryoma

Los chicos parecieron emocionarse con ello.

Vaya, en verdad eres bueno actuando, seguro batallaste para hacer que cayera! -

Claro que no, la pobre ni siquiera sabía como besar – dijo Ryoma sonriente.

Que?? No hablaras en serio!!! -

Todos se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos, aunque más emocionados.

Estoy más que seguro, se resistía un poco al principio, pero que decir… al final cayó -

Que más?...vamos cuenta…-

Para que decir? Ya lo saben… -

Todos los presentes volvieron a reír a coro, pero uno de ellos dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, vio que estaba entreabierta y divisó que alguien estaba allí, indudablemente sabía quien era… y sonrió satisfecho. El plan marchaba a la pefección.

Así que…la disfrutaste mucho, eh? -

Dijo tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo pero sin quitar la vista de lugar donde por fin divisó uno de los ojos de Sakuno ,asustada, temblando …tanto que parecía no importarle que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

Por supuesto…y lo mejor es que me lo creyó todo, ilusa -

Y…no se dio cuenta en ningún momento? -

Lo de la apuesta? -

Claro… lo de que apostaste por hacerla creer que la amabas, y que jugaste con ella – dijo el chico…

No… nunca se dio cuenta – dijo Ryoma

Ya vez, al final ganaste, no tendrás que dejar el tennis, y te daremos tu merecida cantidad de dinero, porque a ti te agrada el dinero… verdad, Echizen? -

Más que a nada en el mundo… - dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakuno no lo pudo aguantar más y de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de dolor, inmenso dolor….todo había terminado para ella. No había parpadeado en ningún momento, todo lo había escuchado claro, demasiado claro inclusive…

El chico dejó de mirar al sitio, Sakuno ya se había ido corriendo de allí.

Pero saben algo chicos? –

Dijo Ryoma levantando la mirada hacia todos ellos, con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Que? Que pasa Echizen? -

Pregunto algo curioso el chico ante este nuevo cambio de actitud.

Acepto que jugué con ella, acepto que la engañé, pero además… me enamoré de ella -

Terminó de decir con un tono melódico y despreocupado con lo que los demás se quedaron helados y sin tiempo para reaccionar, para lo que de pronto fue un golpe de lleno en la cara de cada uno de ellos, todos acabaron en el suelo sin creer en lo que acababa de suceder, eso no debió haber tomado ese rumbo…

O–óyeme que te pasa??!!! –

Que no me escucharon bien? – gritó Ryoma - LA AMO! …Ahora si se convencen? Se acabo todo, grávenselo bien en la cabeza, todo!! Me entendieron? -

Levantó la voz ya casi fuera de si, pero sin perder esa repentina confianza y fuerza que había adquirido.

Pe–pero que estás diciendo?? Si nos acabas de decir que--

Para que entiendan bien, esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos las caras, no me busquen más, desaparezcan de mi vida -

Jaja, pero que cursi y sentimentalista te has vuelto Echizen…yo lo sabía, tu aspecto solitario no era más que una mentira, eres alguien que se deja llevar por toda esa tontería del amor y eso… -

Dijo uno de ellos limpiándose como podía la sangre que le salía del labio…

Si, quizás tengas razón, me he vuelto un sentimentalista, un cursi, lo que quieran, pero es lo que YO quiero hacer y eso creo a ustedes les debe interesar nada, quizás cuando pasen por lo mismo lo entiendan – dijo Ryoma

Y eso último lo dijo más para sí que para ellos, el había comprendido a tiempo lo que era querer a alguien, sino fuera por Sakuno, quien sabe que sería de su vida.

No se porque les digo esto, si todos son un conjunto de buenos para nada… -

Agregó molesto y perdiendo la paciencia, quería acabar finalmente de verles la cara, no lo soportaba más.

Esto no se queda así entendiste, Echizen?... - dijo uno de los chicos haciendo una mueca de fastidio… - No sabes la que te espera, ya veremos luego quien ríe ultimo, compañero… -

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas y sonreían para si, Ryoma se dio cuenta de ello, no sabía a que podían referirse pero ya no le importaba, que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Me voy, y espero que todo les haya quedado claro -

Dijo serio, lo último que se podía imaginar es que se atrevieran a hacerle algo a Sakuno…

Tranquilo, que tu solo te acabas de colgar la soga al cuello… - dijo uno de los chicos sonriendo…

Ryoma estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó eso, un escalofrió le pasó por la espalda y volteó a verlos, todos lo miraban demasiado confiados, que era lo que estaba pasando aquí?...

--

Ryoma decidió regresar a su casa, por algún motivo no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo. La lluvia ya había cesado, y el estaba hecho un desastre.

Al pasar por el edificio de la biblioteca vio las luces aun prendidas, como el las había dejado, y enfocó su visión hacia una de las enormes ventanas…

Sakuno…

Se encontró hablando para si mientras comenzaba a sentir esa calida sensación en su pecho. No podía aguantar las ganas de verla, de abrazarla y de besarla, sentirla suya ahora más que nunca…

Había decidido decirle todo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero luego de pasar por este momento tenía que decírselo, aunque sabía que había sido un maldito por completo, eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar…  
Se enojó consigo nuevamente, pero luego aflojó el puño, no era momento para eso ahora.

Se quedó un rato más viendo hacia arriba. Tenía pensando regresar a esperarla, pero ese no era el momento, mejor mañana la vería, esperaba que no se enojara con el.

--

Mañana del día siguiente, su despertador había sonado pero se sentía muy cansado. Por más que lo escuchaba sonar varias veces no había querido levantarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y además tenía una sensación de dolor en alguna parte de su cara, no, más bien le ardía.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y la luz de la ventana le dio directo, se tapó con su mano despejándose los cabellos de la cara, había dormido sin siquiera cambiarse. Luego, una vez que se despertó se estuvo un rato allí con la mano sobre sus ojos, entonces pudo sentir claro de donde venía el ardor, dirigió su mano hacia su barbilla y allí sintió el ardor más fuerte, una arañada, parecía que se la había hecho ayer y ahora comenzaba a dolerle.

Entonces se fue levantando aun con los ojos cerrados para ir al baño. La marca no era muy grande pero si significativa, había logrado pegarles en la cara a esos cuatro pero también había logrado recibir eso.

No le preocupaba el dolor sino como se lo explicaría a Sakuno que siempre estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que tuviera y más cuando se notaba en la cara, ya tendría que encontrar una explicación…

Se dio un baño, se cambió y miró el reloj de nuevo, ya era tardísimo, definitivamente ya no iría a clase, que hacer? Lo mejor era esperar a Sakuno en la sala del consejo, era común encontrarla ahí, si, allí la sorprendería, aunque sabía la regañada que se iba a ganar cuando la encontrara, de pronto… recordó lo que ella le había dicho…

"_Quizás tu me puedas decir luego que tengo que hacer para que me perdones, si_?..."

Ahora no sabía si el tendría que ser el de la disculpa por haberse perdido en toda la noche.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió con calma a la escuela, el día parecía tranquilo, en poco tiempo llego al edificio, caminó rumbo a la sala del consejo, a esa hora por lo general todos estaban allí.

Cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de un grupo grande de gente que se veía por el pasillo, entre ellos pudo divisar a Kakeru, Nao, Ann y Tomoka, yéndose del lugar… tenían una expresión… no sabía como decirlo, pero parecía que algo malo había pasado, Kakeru parecía enfurecido y… Ann… acaso estaba llorando?

El cuerpo se le inmovilizó, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Sakuno, acaso algo le había pasado?

Ya, alumnos, despejen el pasillo que acá ya no hay nada que ver. –

Apreció un profesor algo mayor de edad removiendo la gente que se atumultuaba en el lugar, para cuando reaccionó ya había perdido de vista a los chicos y finalmente pudo moverse, exactamente cuando escuchó a uno de los chicos decir…

Es la primera vez que oigo que alguien puede hacer eso, y tu? –

Si yo también, abandonar todo así cuando ya casi termina el año, y todavía ella que sacaba buenas notas... –

Entonces sus sospechas se fueron tornando desesperantes, acaso…no, no podía ser…

Sin más comenzó a correr asustando y empujando a los chicos que se encontraban por delante. Tenía que llegar a sala del consejo con Sakuno, nada de esto le estaba dando buenas sospechas.

Y mientras se acercaba más, veía a la gente murmurando por todo lugar por el que pasaba, todos lo miraban a él, que era todo eso??

Cuando por fin llegó la puerta estaba cerrada, aunque por dentro se podía escuchar voces, no, más bien gritos. Con indecisión tocó la puerta y no pasó mucho hasta que esta fue abriéndose, de ella asomó Ann, quien…no se había equivocado, estaba llorando…

Ann… que pasó? Donde está Sakuno? –

Ann emitía pequeños sollozos, nuevamente su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, Tomoka se asomó por la puerta y cuando vio a Ryoma lo miró con unos ojos llenos de coraje, también parecía que había estado llorando. En eso salió Nao con una cara que nunca le había visto, luego Kakeru, con otra peor. Este en especial irradiaba furia en su mirada. Ryoma se puso nervioso…

Q-que es lo que les pasa a todos? – preguntó el chico

Ni uno respondió. Y Kakeru no pudo aguantar más para pegarle directo en la cara a Ryoma.

Como fuiste capaz! Que tipo de desgraciado eres? eeh?? Contéstame!! Eso es lo más inmundo que pudiste hacer!! Lo más inmundo!!! – gritó Kakeru

Nao prefirió no seguir con los golpes, se le acercó a Ryoma y quiso levantarlo del brazo, no le gustaba aprovecharse y atacar dos contra uno, aun en esas situaciones podía mantener algo de calma.

Ryoma no entendía nada y la gente comenzó a reunirse en el pasillo.

Donde esta Sakuno?... Ann… -

Ann no pudo aguantar más, y se fue hacia adentro. Ryoma se sintió dolido más que nunca, pero no por el golpe, si no por ese odio que podía sentir en las miradas que le daban Kakeru y los demás.

Y ustedes que diablos hacen acá?!! Váyanse que no hay nada que ver!! – gritó Kakeru a toda la gente que se había reunido en el pasillo.

Se escuchaba a la multitud rumorear sobre la apariencia enfierecida de Kakeru pero ninguno se movió.

No van a irse, vamos adentro –

Le indicó Nao a Ryoma, aunque no de una manera muy amistosa, Ryoma comenzaba a desesperarse, y en cuanto entraron al cuarto no pudo contenerse más y decidió enfrentarlos.

Ya enserio, díganme que pasa! Donde está Sakuno?!! -

Y todavía lo preguntas!!! Como pudiste hacerle eso?!! – dijo Tomoka algo exaltada

Cuanto tiempo esperabas que se mantuviera en secreto toda esa farsa que le hiciste creer!? – dijo Nao

Kakeru lo miró de manera asesina, y a Ryoma se le pasó algo por la cabeza, pero no creía que pudiera ser aquello…

Entonces Ann se acercó y aun llorando dijo casi en un hilo.

Ryoma... dime… dime por favor que nada de lo que te voy a decir es cierto… -

Que–que cosa!!? -

Ryoma comenzaba a desesperarse más.

No te atrevas a gritarle me escuchaste?? – dijo Kakeru

Solo limítate a responder, dilo Ann – dijo Nao

Ann tomó una seriedad más allá de las lágrimas, e intentó hablar lo más claro posible viéndolo a los ojos al igual que los demás.

Dime que no apostaste… dime que no es verdad que esperabas dinero si lograbas estar con ella -

Dilo!! – gritó Tomoka

Ryoma se quedó petrificado, la verdad finalmente había salido a la luz. Estaba muerto. Pero eso…eso quería decir que Sakuno…

Que no escuchaste!?? Responde! – gritó Kakeru

Ryoma se quedó callado, y temblando miró hacia el suelo, no podía decirlo, no podía…

Entonces no lo dudaron más, le estaban preguntando, pero una parte de ellos quería que eso no fuera verdad, ninguno pudo ocultar su sorpresa y hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie se movió.

Entonces… -

Dijo Kakeru sin poder creérselo, Ann nuevamente sintió esas incontenibles ganas de llorar, Tomoka y Nao sólo le mandaban una mirada de incredulidad a Ryoma, nadie se esperaba eso de él, nadie…

Eres un maldito!!!! –

Nuevamente Kakeru se abalanzó sobre Ryoma y lo tiró al suelo con un golpe en la cara, Ryoma se dejó golpear, no iba a tratar de esquivarlos, sentía que se lo merecía, y cuando Kakeru al fin dejó de golpearlo se quedó sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el vacío, ya no sentía nada, todo había perdido noción de tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había llegado a su fin, Sakuno se había enterado de todo…

Y Kakeru, también miraba hacia el suelo, le dolía mucho que todo fuera verdad, el no era de ponerse a golpear a la gente, y mucho menos a el, a su… mejor amigo. Pero aun así, era tanto el coraje y dolor que sentía que tuvo que arreglarse dando unos golpes a la pared mientras también comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ryoma también había comenzado a llorar…

Donde… -

Todos volvieron la vista hacia Ryoma como si hubieran escuchado al diablo hablar.

Donde que? – dijo Nao

Donde está… ella ahora? –

Kakeru dio otro fuerte golpe a la pared que hizo retumbar todo el sitio.

Acaso crees que te lo vamos a decir??? Que acaso eres---

Pero entonces Ryoma se levantó con lo que pudo, para dirigirse a la puerta, no sabía lo que hacía pero estaba desesperado, algo tenía que hacer!

A donde vas??!! – gritó Kakeru

No la vas a encontrar, ya te lo aviso Ryoma – dijo Tomoka

Ryoma apretó la manija con todas sus fuerzas para luego salir corriendo del lugar, sin importarle la gente que había viéndolo en ese estado y que todos estaban alborotados, salió del edificio, pasó el campus hasta que llegó a al portón de salida, esta estaba abierta y se detuvo viendo para todos lados no sabiendo a donde dirigirse.

Sakuno!!! Donde estas!!? –

El portero del lugar lo vio y de inmediato se alarmó, llamó a seguridad y se acercó corriendo pero Ryoma logró divisarlo de reojo para comenzar correr, salió del lugar y se fue de frente a la calle donde en unos segundos que fueron infinitos vio como un auto rojo se aparecía frente a el hasta sentir como de lado era golpeado fuertemente, varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en todas ellas aparecía Sakuno, la última imagen que vio, fue su sonrisa…

Saku..no… -

Sonrió ahora el, mirando hacia el cielo. Todo para comenzar a hacérsele oscuro, de ahí no escucho nada más...

La gente comenzó a reunirse en el lugar y los chicos de la preparatoria salían alborotados por el gran ruido y golpe que se había escuchado, algunos gritaban por la escena y las autoridades del lugar pedían a gritos que llamaran a una ambulancia.

Rápido, llamen a una ambulancia! –

El conductor del auto había salido y veía al chico que acaba de atropellar nervioso y temiendo por si, lo vio, parecía que estaba muerto…

---TBC---

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Gravi: …**

**Hibari: ….**

**Gravi: …..**

**Hibari: Bien, hemos matado a Ryoma, hmm… o tal vez lo dejamos cojo xD!**

**Gravi: Si, la verdad queríamos seguir escribiendo, pero el capi ya había sobrepasado nuestro límite de hojas por capítulo… así que… lamentablemente… lo dejaremos así…**

**Hibari: Si, en esa trágica escena… **

**Gravi: Bueno, y que les pareció? Se esperaban algo así? **

**Hibari: No crean que todo será fácil para Ryoma, y ya, no se traumen, sin protagonista no seguiría el fic, y como ya dijimos, apenas vamos en la mitad!**

**Gravi: Oh… ya vieron las reacciones de todos al enterarse de lo de la apuesta, pero aun no mostramos a Sakuno…**

**Hibari: La reacción que más disfruté fue la de Kakeru, (jujuju)… y golpeó a Ryoma! Yaay! **

**Gravi: Y eso es bueno?**

**Hibari: Se lo merecía!! Si el se lo hubiera dicho a Sakuno no hubiera tantos problemas… pero pues ya que, se enteró de la peor manera…**

**Gravi: Si, lo se… pero ya lo ven chicas! Ryoma en verdad ama a Sakuno!**

**Hibari: Si… la ama… demasiado, aun no tienen idea… **

**Gravi: Pero bueno, tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo para saber lo que pasará ahora…**

**Hibari: Y esta vez va enserio! Sin reviews no lo subiré nunca! Muahahahaha**

**Gravi: (mira a Hibari)… bieeeen, hablando de reviews, creo que ahora si tenemos tiempo de contestarlos!**

Muchas gracias a las personas que nos mandaron reviews! Nos alegran la vida! Ya lo saben, y también a los que siguen la historia, aunque algún día esperamos poder leer su opinión!

**Freyilla****: Perdona por el capi pasado, nunca fue nuestra intención tardar tanto, pero ya lo compensamos con este capi que… si lo notaste, lo subimos rápido! Lo vez! No tendrás que matarnos!... jeje, nos alegra que te guste el fic! Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por apoyarnos!!! Esperamos leerte otra vez!! Gracias!**

belex-chan: Yay! Otra fan de Kakeru, el es un personaje muy querido, y nos alegra que te guste, jeje, pudiste ver un cambio radical en su personalidad en este capitulo, pero bueno…el no es así… Nos alegra que te guste mucho el fic! Esperamos tu próximo review!

**Mashi022: Holaa! Te extrañábamos por aquí! Nos alegra que aun sigas el fic después de lo horribles que fuimos al tardarnos demasiado tiempo en actualizar! XD!... pero bueno, ya viste que no nos tardamos nada en este? Y pues… también ya viste que Ryoma al final no le dijo a Sakuno, y le resultó peor… jaja, y lo de tirar a Ryoma a dormir en el piso, sip, yo también lo hubiera echo! XD! Bueno, esperamos tu review!!! **

Lole.SkuAAA: Aww… te sacamos suspiros?... eso significa que te gustó verdad?... jiji, nos alegra mucho verte por aquí!... y no te preocupes… nosotras también estamos solitas! ToT!... algún día llegara alguien! Ya lo verás! X3! Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! No te olvides de dejarnos tu review!

**PuccaLv: Woa, leíste toda la historia? Eso es admirable y taaan genial! Muchas gracias por leerla XD!... notaste que fuimos mejorando en escritura con el paso de los capítulos? Dioss, leo los primeros y aun me traumo con lo horrible que redactábamos, pero eso se fue arreglado! Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos! Tu review nos animó mucho al escribir este nuevo capi, que por cierto, esperamos que te haya gustado, aunque no sea precisamente feliz… Como ya viste, Ryoma SI le volvió a romper el corazón, pero… tal vez…en un futuro se arregle, solo debes esperar, tienes mucho que leer aun!... tenemos una buena cantidad de capítulos pensados. Gracias por tu review! Esperamos uno en este capi, shi?**

Sora Celes D'Rossette: Wa!... que bueno es verte por aquí!!! Una de nuestras lectoras más fieles!... desde los principios de el fic! Como has estado? … aun adoro tu username, tan original y hermoso! Jaja.. y claro que Sakuno es inocente, o tal vez solo lo aparenta! XD!... pero ya vez… las cosas terminaron muy mal en este capítulo, ojala que te haya gustado! Esperamos tu review!


	19. Ha pasado un año ya…

**Hibari: Hemos vuelto!**

**Gravi: Sip! Otra vez actualizando a tiempo!!!! **

**Hibari: yay! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!**

**Gravi: Nos encanta ver que nos apoyan y que les interesa la historia x3!!!!**

**Hibari: Y pues, aquí esta, la ansiada continuación… **

**Gravi: Hmm… no creo que sea lo que esperaban, este capi le da un giro total a la historia que conocemos… **

**Hibari: Aun tenemos mucha historia que contar!**

**Gravi: Si!!! Bien, no hablaremos más… aquí les dejamos el capi!**

_Disclaimer: PoT no es nuestro. Sip, así de literal…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Ha pasado un año ya…**

Capitulo 18  
  
La primavera había llegado, otro año se terminaba, más bien otro año de calvario se terminaba, un año de dolor y soledad se podía sentir en el aire, el ambiente era fúnebre.

Iba por los pasillos, todos lo miraban con cara de preocupación, con vendas en la cabeza aunque ya casi no las necesitara y planeaba sacárselas cuando llegara a su casa. Acaba de ir a su última visita con el medico, su _última_ visita, cuanto había esperado por eso, no había perdido más que tiempo en ello, todo por su propia culpa, todo se lo tenía bien merecido…

Con pocas ganas y cara de cansancio les dirigió una mirada a los chicos con los que se iba cruzando y estos de inmediato se voltearon a otro lado, se sentía increíblemente cansado…

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en su cama, se quitó los zapatos y se tocó la venda que tenía en la cabeza, aún lo recordaba… ya había pasado un año…

---**Flash Back---**

_Un año atrás…_

Rápido llamen a una ambulancia! -

Que horror… chicos aléjense!! Denle permiso a los paramédicos! -

Bulla… gente a su alrededor, nada era claro... todo estaba borroso...

Algún familiar de este muchacho? -

Escuchó decir antes de un interminable silencio y calma en la que se sintió como en un mar, flotando, sumergido en un mundo para si solo, perdido….

Y pasó mucho más, mucho tiempo más… días, semanas, meses… quien sabe... hasta que un día por fin pudo abrir los ojos, un terrible dolor lo terminó despertando, de donde provenía?

Al abrir los ojos pudo encontrarse con una luz tenue, y de a poco fue sintiendo como tenía algo en su cara que le fastidiaba y se sentía inmovilizado. Intentó mover el brazo pero entonces sintió que este estaba atravesado por algo, la inconfundible sensación de la aguja, en donde estaba?...

Está despertando -

Escuchó decir cerca pero lejos a la vez para cerrar nuevamente los ojos, aunque ahora ya conciente.

Ryoma… puedes oírme? -

Un intento más, sus ojos le pesaban e intentó hacer un gran esfuerzo para abrirlos, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fue a una mujer joven, con unos ojos grandes, veía todo borroso, cuando todo se vio más claro, la reconoció, era Nanako, y a su lado un hombre que vestía una bata blanca.

Miró lentamente a su alrededor, nada le era conocido, apenas podía saber quien era…

El medico lo observó bien y luego le dijo algo a Nanako, al parecer le indicaba que saliera del lugar.

Ryoma! Estoy muy feliz! Por fin despertaste! Debo avisarle a mis tíos! –

Dijo Nanako con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a la puerta y retirarse, parecía muy emocionada.

De seguro no sabe muy bien donde se encuentra, yo soy su medico, el doctor Misawa, mucho gusto -

Pero no pudo devolverle el saludo, siquiera podía moverse.

Usted sufrió un accidente en la calle, lo recuerda? -

Ryoma fue recuperando el conocimiento lentamente, accidente… si, algo así recordaba…

El medico al ver que a penas podía mantenerse despierto decidió mejor no interrogarlo de nuevo, al menos no por ese día.

De acuerdo, no haga el esfuerzo y descanse, mañana vendré a verlo, cuando este más estable su familia podrá venir también -

Un parpadear y el doctor ya se había ido, cerró sus ojos y nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro.

Sin embargo esa misma noche…

Todo estaba oscuro cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, tan oscuro que le recordaba…. ¿que le recordaba? un cuarto? algo…

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a la ventana, allí se detuvo y vio como esta estaba mojada, lluvia?... Estaba lloviendo afuera, cada vez más, y entonces comenzó a recordar…

_"Te amo…prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar…"_

_"Eh?? Pero que estás—"_

_"Sólo dímelo… por favor…"  
_  
_"… si lo que intentas decir es que te puedo dejar por… es decir, de ninguna manera lo haría porque!!!_ _...soy tuya, nadie más que tu me puede querer… de esta manera…"_

Frunció el seño en la oscuridad mientras recordaba otro momento.

_"__Como fuiste capaz! Que tipo de desgraciado eres?"_

…_Sakuno…_

Si, ahora lo recordaba todo!! Abrió de repente los ojos por completo y entonces se vio en la realidad, sus brazos, su cabeza... lleno de tubos y jeringas… donde estaba???

Con la desesperación que le fue inundando trató de levantarse, pero entonces un agudo dolor en la cabeza y pierna lo detuvieron, luego sin más se quedó quejándose del dolor, nunca había sentido en su vida dolor más tortuoso que ese, sentía que se iba a morir.

Mientras se retorcía de dolor varias de las jeringas que tenía conectadas peligraban con salirse y entonces una alarma se activó, de inmediato aparecieron una enfermera y un doctor, alterados por la situación en la que estaba, Ryoma no paraba de quejarse del dolor y el médico con ayuda de la enfermera pronto le administraron una dosis de calmante con lo que se tranquilizó un poco.

Agitado, miro a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia el médico.

Te-tengo que irme... por favor déjeme ir… -

Estaba muy agitado y eso al médico no le gustó nada, además de los fuertes intentos que estaba haciendo para moverse, pero es que tenia que salir de inmediato, fuera como fuera!

Usted no va a ningún lado, se tiene que quedar aquí, no se da cuenta de su estado!? -

No, no le importaba nada, el tenía que salir de allí como fuera!!! Sino Sakuno… Sakuno… tenía que ir a buscarla!!

Déjeme!! Déjeme ir! -

Comenzó a forcejear con el médico quien estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía este aun cuando ya le había aplicado la dosis de morfina.

Enfermera, déme otra dosis por favor -

Otra doctor? Pero… -

Rápido, sino es capaz de salirse con todo e inyecciones -

S-si, en seguida -

Pero su cuerpo entonces comenzó a pesarle para dejar de forcejear, el doctor se dio cuenta del desistimiento y le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que se detuviera con lo que hacía.

Por favor…déjeme… Sakuno… -

Respiraba agitado pero ya las fuerzas lo abandonaban hasta hundirse en otro profundo sueño. Un día más pasó.

Y así fue, muchas noches más como esas pasaron, inútil, sin poder hacer nada, Nanako y sus padres venían constantemente a visitarlo, pero eso no lo alegraba mucho…

A veces Nanako se quedaba a platicar con el, ella era la única enterada de todo lo que había pasado, y le decía a Ryoma que debía tener paciencia.

Finalmente un día lo dieron de alta, pero sus piernas no andaban bien, se había roto una y como consecuencia no podría caminar en meses, su cabeza también había sido golpeada, no fue sino hasta un mes desde ese día que comprendió como había sido todo, se arrepentía y se castigaba el mismo por todo lo que había hecho, por todo.

Derramó lagrimas cada noche, sintiéndose incapaz de ir a buscarla, cuanto tiempo más podría estar sin ella? ...no podía, simplemente no podía… quería morirse…

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía como Sakuno se había enterado de todo, que dolor le causaba en el corazón imaginarse su cara llena de lágrimas, todo porque fue un vil maldito, todo por callar…  
Quería tenerla consigo, sentir su piel, su aroma, sus caricias…

Mientras más noches pasaba en aquella soledad, más se odiaba a si mismo, más rabia e ira le causaba haberse dejado quedar así, no haber pensando…  
Que estaría haciendo el ahora? Desde ese entonces no había sabido nada de ella…

---**Fin del Flash Back---**

Comenzó a sacarse la venda de la cabeza para luego con desgano quedarse mirando hacia el suelo, ya nada tenía sentido para el, sentía que ya no podía vivir… desde aquel día, todo desde aquel día… pero no! Se levantó algo brusco de la cama y dio un golpe a la pared que tenía al lado, allí cerró el puño fuerte y miró hacia el piso, su mirada se había encendido nuevamente, pero esta vez de una llama de fuerza, de no darse por vencido.

Ya se la había pasado el resto de los días, meses…lamentándose el no poder hacer nada, pero ahora… tenía que hacer algo! No había parado de pensar en ello cuando regresaba del hospital, tenía que buscar a Sakuno, tenía que saber que fue lo que realmente sucedió y… pedirle perdón, no sabía siquiera como lo haría pero ahora le desesperaba seguir sintiéndose inútil. Dio otro golpe más débil al mismo lugar, de ninguna manera se rendiría…. de ninguna manera! La amaba, y la iba a encontrar fuera como fuera.

--

Era de esperarse que recibió la rotunda negativa de los chicos de decirle algo, siquiera de hablarle, pero Ann no… ella simplemente no le había dado a entender nada, no le hablaba pero tampoco lo odiaba, ella era su única salvación, la única. Era la mejor amiga de Sakuno, ella tendría que saber donde esta.

Por la tarde, los chicos salían de clase. Kakeru, Ann, Nao y Tomoka se encontraban en el pasillo, los tres con cara de desgano, era la última clase del día, y como era común que ya nadie quería saber del estudio, sólo irse a su casa o hacer algo que no fuera ver un libro.

Uwaaaaa… que sueño… juro que un poco más y me duermo… - dijo Kakeru

Se restregó los ojos con pereza mientras seguía caminando, de casualidad fue a parar al hombro de Nao quien se detuvo de inmediato como si un fantasma le hubiese tocado el hombro.

Hmm… que sueño… -

K—Kakeru! –

Lanzó el grito al cielo, Kakeru comenzó a reírse y se separo de Nao, este estaba más alterado que nunca.

Nao… eras tu? Yo pensé que era Ann – dijo Kakeru

Nao giró los ojos para un lado, hubo un pequeñísimo silencio…

Nao… que no te gusta mi compañía? – dijo Kakeru con dramatismo – acaso… no te gusta sentir mi calor? –

Ah!?? – gritó Nao

Yo se que prefieres a una linda chica… pero… que hay de mi!? –

Kakeru… no eres una chica… - dijo Nao

Pero… soy lindo¿verdad? –

Calla… -

Ahora que lo pienso, deberías conseguir pareja! – dijo Kakeru

Si! Así no estarías tan amargado! – dijo Tomoka

Si Nao-chan! Puedes pedirle a Tomoka que sea tu novia! – dijo Kakeru en broma

QUE!? – dijeron los dos a coro

Jajaja – rió Ann – ay Kakeru, ya vas a empezar a juntar parejas, hace mucho que no hacemos algo así! Desde…. -

Pero entonces a los cuatro se les fue toda sonrisa del rostro para volver a tener esa expresión de tristeza, todo ese tiempo cada uno se sentía igual, la tristeza por la partida de Sakuno no se les iba, a quien podían engañar? La extrañaban demasiado…

Perdón...yo no… -

Terminó arrepintiéndose más por si misma, no quería ponerse a pensar Sakuno últimamente…

Trató de quitar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, pero entonces lo vio, Ryoma estaba un poco más adelante del pasillo y los vio a los cuatro. Ann no pudo ocultar su sorpresa de verlo ahí, con lo que Kakeru y los otros se percataron rápidamente y voltearon a ver hacia donde miraba Ann.

Ni se te ocurra Ann, hablamos en serio – dijo Kakeru

Ni siquiera lo mires, ahora que volvió cree que puede sacarnos algo, pero no va a encontrar nada, de eso nos aseguramos nosotros – dijo Tomoka

Ann lo miró bien, Ryoma se veía diferente, sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes, como cuando andaba con… Sakuno. Pero no entendía… ese día, hace un año el no les había negado que todo había sucedido así, que el la había apostado y todo, sin embargo ahora… por que se veía tan triste? Acaso… en verdad estaba enamorado de Sakuno?

Eso le gustaría creer, después de todo no podía olvidar las miradas, las sonrisas y caricias que esos dos intercambiaban hace ya mucho tiempo… en verdad parecían enamorados.

Ann? Oye, estás escuchando? – dijo Kakeru

Ah... si, dime -

Decidió dejar de mirarlo, tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que así fuera, y no quería verse presa fácil si este quisiera hacerle más daño a su amiga.

Mejor vamonos, ya… - dijo Kakeru

Si… regresemos a casa… - dijo Nao

Pero Ann no se movió, sino que se quedó pensando ensimismada en si, una vez más miró hacia Ryoma, este se iba dando media vuelta.

Ann!! Lo sabía, estás pensando en… - dijo Tomoka

Eh? Aaay, ya! Kakeru, todos!! Maduren, no soy una niña, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera de acuerdo??? -

Se molestó como nunca lo había hecho y de un sólo giro emprendió la marcha lejos de sus amigos, estos al verla en ese estado y tan molesta ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, se habían quedado hasta asustados.

Ahora que le pasa? – preguntó Tomoka frunciendo el seño y haciéndose la ofendida

Kakeru… creo que esta vez nos pasamos, Ann tiene razón, quienes somos nosotros para mandarle que hacer y no hacer? ella tiene el derecho a decidir sola que quiere y que no… - dijo Nao

Eso lo se, pero… sabes lo que ella quiere hacer verdad? Últimamente a estado muy pensativa, y ahora que Ryoma ha vuelto… estoy seguro de que se lo va a decir! – dijo Kakeru

Nao se quedó pensando serio, y finalmente dijo…

Bueno pues… yo tampoco quiero perdonarle lo que le hizo a Sakuno, pero si Ann lo hace... no podemos mandar de ninguna manera sobre ella… -

No, esto es increíble! Yo mejor me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando esto, pero eso si, tengo que hablar con Ann, Ryoma no tiene que enterarse de nada – dijo Kakeru

Kakeru a donde vas!? – preguntó Tomoka

A verla por supuesto, estoy seguro que un poco más y tenía escrito en la cara que se lo va a decir -

Enseguida Ann se encontraba casi corriendo camino a la salida del edificio, no le importaba a quienes pudiese derribar en el camino, estaba muy confundida, demasiado.

Ann!! -

Escuchó la voz de Kakeru alcanzándola por detrás hasta que la sostuvo del brazo cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

Que pasa?? Suéltame!! – gritó Ann

Kakeru la soltó, nunca la había visto tan molesta y es más, parecía que iba a empezar a llorar.

P-perdón Kakeru… no… no quise… -

No, yo lo siento… pero tenemos que hablar -

Recuperó la seriedad en su rostro.

Ann suspiró y no quiso mirarlo.

Vamos a la sala del consejo, acá nos pueden escuchar – dijo la chica

De acuerdo… -

Cuando estuvieron dentro Ann dejó sus cosas y Kakeru luego de entrar se sentó en una de las sillas.

Ann, tienes razón, no quiero forzarte a nada pero, acaso no piensas que si le dices algo a Ryoma… estarías poniendo en peligro a Sakuno? Podría ir y volver a burlarse de ella… - dijo Kakeru

Ann se sentó y agacho la cabeza, sus manos las presionaba muy fuerte contra sus rodillas, luego se le escuchó decir bajito pero calmada.

Kakeru… no, perdóname tu por favor pero… es que no lo aguanto, todo, desde ese día… a todos nos dolió mucho, a mi me destrozó el corazón como si hubiera sido a mi a quien le hubieran hecho eso, no me imagino que sintió Sakuno… -

Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, lágrimas querían salir...

Todavía me acuerdo lo feliz que estaba, como sonreía… - dijo Ann

Sonrió mientras recordaba cada una de las caras avergonzadas cuando hablaban de Ryoma, y el brillo hermoso que había entre los dos, parecía que había fuego envolviéndolos cuando se observaban, sin embargo ahora todo parecía terminado y se desvanecía fácilmente.

Kakeru se quedó en silencio, pero aprovecho para hablarle en ese momento en que se quedó más tranquila que nunca.

No se lo digas Ann, por favor… nosotros tuvimos mucho que ver en que ellos se unieran, y sin darnos cuenta ayudamos a Ryoma en su engaño, ahora hagamos un esfuerzo por proteger a Sakuno, tu… tu casi eras su confidente, hazlo por ella entonces –

Entonces Ann se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y comenzó a reír bajito, más bien era una risa irónica.

Si supieras lo mentirosa que soy… no me lo estarías pidiendo así… -

Mentirosa? de que hablas? -

Hace mucho que yo… ¿cuanto hace que Sakuno se fue de la preparatoria? -

Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos de frente.

Un año ya… -

Pues… -

Bajó la mirada y otra vez comenzó a llorar.

Hace el mismo tiempo que no recibo ninguna carta de Sakuno -

Y el llanto finalmente no la dejó pronunciar otra palabra más, Kakeru no creía haber escuchado bien y se alteró de inmediato.

Co—como es eso?? Ann pero tu! –

Si… yo se que… les había dicho que seguía recibiendo cartas de ella desde ese día pero… -

El llanto era cada vez peor y Kakeru no sabía que decir, solo atinó a abrazar a Ann.

No podía creerlo. Todo ese tiempo Ann les había dicho que Sakuno le había estado mandando cartas desde donde estaba, ellos no las habían leído ya que eran dirigidas a Ann, pero ella les contaba que Sakuno decía que estaba bien, que estaba segura. Incluso lo recordó, ella misma les había mostrado la hoja con la letra de Sakuno que era inconfundible…

Pero! entonces… donde está Sakuno?? – preguntó el chico

Ann levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y Kakeru lo leyó todo en su cara. No sabía absolutamente nada…

Pero por que? porque esa desaparición? Sakuno había desaparecido por completo, luego de la primera y última carta ya nadie sabía que había pasado con ella…

--

Kakeru y Ann habían pasado el resto de la tarde juntos, ambos estaban bajo uno de los grandes y ocultos árboles que había más allá de todo, Ann apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kakeru mirando para el frente mientras este le rodeaba la cintura desde atrás.

Crees que hice mal Kakeru?... -

Dijo viendo para al frente como unos pájaros volvían a su nido.

No lo se Ann… lo hiciste para no preocuparnos… -

Le respondió con voz suave que la reconfortó mucho más, luego se dio vuelta hasta quedar mirándolo de frente…

La extraño mucho… -

Yo también… de verdad nos hace falta… - dijo Kakeru

Pero… que podemos hacer… - dijo Ann

Por ahora nos es imposible hacer algo, Ann, haz lo que tu pienses que tengas que hacer, no importa… - dijo Kakeru

Movió la cabeza en afirmación aun hundida en el pecho de Kakeru, lo había decidido, esperaba no estar haciendo mal….

--

Ryoma estaba en su cuarto y no había querido irse del lugar preocupado porque la cabeza le había empezado a doler, pero si se lo decía al médico seguro que este lo mandaba por lo menos otra semana en reposo, y eso era lo que menos quería ahora. Sus notas obviamente iban mal, algunas materias las aprobaba pero a duras penas y la verdad que así no podía seguir, había decidido por fin, abandonar el año, solo por ir a buscarla a ella, no le importaba cuanto tardara pero la tenía que encontrar.

Salió de su cuarto y tratando de manejar bien el dolor comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, tenía que hablar con Ann.

Ann por su lado, iba volviendo de estar con Kakeru, aun con esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, iba pensando en eso sin ver por donde iba cuando de pronto ya estaba frente a la casa de Ryoma, y para su sorpresa, el estaba justo en la puerta.

Este estaba sorprendido, precisamente se dirigía hacia ella aunque no esperaba que estuviera tan cerca.

Podemos hablar un momento por favor? -

Le pidió en tono amable aunque por dentro se sentía algo incomodo, no sabía bien como se atrevía a dar la cara luego de lo que había hecho, pero eso no importaba, era ahora o nunca y ya no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Ann miró para todos lados, no sabía porque, pero no quería que nadie la viera…

Ryoma pensó que sería una negativa, de seguro estaba buscando a los chicos para que lo apartaran, tenían todo el derecho después de todo.

Por favor Ann, te lo pido, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Ryoma

Ann lo miró directo a los ojos, por más que estuviera triste trató de mostrar seriedad en los ojos y eso tomó desprevenido a Ryoma, quien ya se esperaba una negativa, sin embargo…

De acuerdo -

Ryoma no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa, pensaba que Ann le iba a dar negativa, y ahora que por fin lo había conseguido no podía esperar más.

Los dos entraron a la casa, Ann notó que no había nadie, y se sentaron en la sala.

Ann… por favor, necesito que me digas... tu sabes donde esta Sakuno -

Ann desvió la mirada hacia el lado, aunque hubiera decidido que hacer, aun tenía algo de miedo y sobre todo inseguridad y pena, porque la respuesta que le iba a dar no iba a ser la esperada.

Ryoma… - lo miró fijamente a los ojos - Aquel día, hace un año ya, tu… aceptas que fue verdad todo lo que hiciste? -

Ryoma calló, por supuesto que era culpable, pero eso no era algo que admitiese tan fácilmente a otra persona, ahora conocían realmente como fueron las cosas, y eso le daba vergüenza, ellos ya no eran sus amigos.

Respóndeme por favor -

Dijo Ann sin dar marcha atrás.

Si… es verdad, yo… la aposté… -

N-no---!!!

Perdió la tranquilidad, no pensó que se iba a poner así, pero cuando escuchó confirmárselo no pudo estallar más que de coraje.

Entiendo que estén enojados...tu, Kakeru, Tomoka, Nao… pero... en realidad la amo! yo... se que le hice mucho daño al principio pero… ya no se ni como explicarlo… - dijo Ryoma algo exaltado

No Ryoma, es que no es así, tu no debiste haberte involucrado con ella, siquiera para eso! – dijo Ann – Ella ya te había olvidado! Yo me había encargado de ayudarla, pero después… se veía tan feliz porque tu por fin comenzaste a hacerle caso…. – hizo una pausa – pero todo era por una apuesta… -

La amo… en serio, se que fui un estúpido, pero en verdad llegué a quererla y ahora… -

Apartó su cabello para atrás nerviosamente, ya no sabía que decir, cualquier argumento le parecía que iba a quedar inútil para lo que había hecho, sabía que no tenía perdón, pero estaba desesperado!

"Por que me hizo esto? Que hice yo más que quererlo?" – dijo Ann repentinamente

Como? –

Ryoma quedó algo desubicado con esas palabras, porque estas no parecían venir de Ann.

Fue todo lo que podía decirme ese día, "por que me hizo esto? ...lo único que hice fue amarlo" no paraba de llorar, estaba destruida – dijo Ann

Cada vez que recordaba ese momento más le dolía.

La hubieras visto… -  
**  
---Flash Back---**

_Un año atrás…_

Seguía en la sala del consejo, ese día de lluvia, estaba sola, los otros chicos habían ido a entregar los trabajos que hicieron con ayuda de los libros que les llevó Sakuno. Ella los esperaba mientras leía unas revistas, cuando de pronto escuchó tocar la puerta.

_Serán los chicos?_ - pensó

Y cuando abrió de inmediato vio a Sakuno, inmóvil en su sitio y totalmente empapada.

Sakuno! que no tenías que regresar pronto con… -

Pero no pudo decir más¿porque Sakuno tenía esa cara? Esta parecía estar en una especie de estado de shock, tenía los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma e interminables lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, además temblaba como una hoja, estaba demasiado pálida, eso no era normal.

Sa--Sakuno!!! Que pasó??? -

Enseguida la tomó de la mano para jalarla dentro del cuarto, y ahí fue cuando se alarmó más, estaba completamente helada! Era preocupante y no sabía que hacer. Intentó moverla, le trató de entibiar las manos, pero esta seguía siendo un témpano, no hablaba, sólo se quedaba ahí con la misma expresión.

Sakuno me estás asustando!!! Por favor… háblame… que te pasa? – dijo Ann comenzando a exasperarse - Pasó algo? Te lastimaste? Donde está Ryoma? Como te dejó venir así? -

Pero entonces algo pareció despertar a Sakuno para recibir como una especie de corriente que de inmediato la hizo encorvarse del dolor, se rodeo entre sus propios brazos y pego su mentón a su pecho mientras esta vez comenzaba a llorar fuerte y balbuceaba palabras.

No… no... por qué… por que el… -

Ann no podía más que quedársele viendo, algo parecía haberla asustado, pero le preocupaba en extremo, nunca había visto a alguien así, estaba aterrorizada, no sabría como decirlo.

Pero se había puesto así porque mencionó a… Ryoma? Acaso él era el problema? Acercándose intentó hablarle lo más sutilmente que pudo.

Sakuno... te peleaste con Ryoma? -

Y Sakuno nuevamente se quedó estática, escondió más su cabeza en si misma pero luego fue asomando de a pocos su rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

Por la reacción, Ann supo que sí era Ryoma, pero aun no entendía, que podía ser para que Sakuno se encontrara en estado?, por lo menos ya sabía que no había sido una pelea común y corriente…

Puedes contarme? si quieres te puedo ayudar… -

Trató de decirle tranquila para que se tranquilizara, aunque en realidad se sentía todo lo contrario.

Sakuno agradeció el gesto de su amiga aunque no paraba de llorar, luego las palabras comenzaron a salir aunque agitadas.

E-es que el… me… me aposto!! – dijo Sakuno gritando y llorando aun más fuerte – Todo fue un engaño!!! El sólo jugó con migo!!! -

Que!? Pe-pero eso debe ser un error!!! El no puede haber echo eso! Como te enteraste!? -

Pasó como unos veinte minutos en los que le contó todo, cuando terminó, Ann no podía creérselo, ahora era ella la que temblaba, no podía creer algo tan horrendo.

No puedo creerlo! C-como pudo! -

Por que me hizo eso? Yo… -

El dolor que sentía no la dejaba hablar, Ann también llorando se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte.

Yo lo amaba… lo amo… pero por que? Porque? ...no… yo no… hice más que quererlo…. -

Entiendo Sakuno, te entiendo, tu no... tienes la culpa… -

El llanto era cada vez más amargo y no dejaba de temblar, todo parecía una pesadilla.

Fue horrible Ann, fue horrible… ¿que le hice yo?... que le hice para que… me hiciera esto?...-

**---Fin del Flash Back---  
**  
Ann concluyó….

Ahora Ryoma lo sabía, Sakuno de seguro lo odiaba, quien sabe que habrá pasado en todo este tiempo, un año sin saber de ella, sin poder darle una explicación, todo por su accidente… seguro que el tiempo había echo lo suyo y ahora ella lo odiaba.

La conversación se había tornado fatal, Ann había comenzado a sollozar, y Ryoma no podía decir palabra alguna, entonces, escucharon como alguien al lado suyo les dirigía la palabra.

Pasa algo aquí? -

Cuando ambos voltearon vieron a una mujer, era la madre de Ryoma, quien les preguntó preocupada.

N-no, no pasa nada mamá – dijo el chico – vamos Ann, a mi habitación -

Y agarró a Ann del brazo para llevarla hacia su cuarto, tenían que hablar muy seriamente, definitivamente la peor parte.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Ryoma, Ann lo miró seria y luego le dijo…

Fue horrible lo que le hiciste a Sakuno, horrible… y realmente no se si creerte lo que me estás diciendo pero… cada vez que recuerdo como eran ustedes, veía en la mirada de Sakuno cuanto te quería y tu… tu también parecías quererla -

Por supuesto—yo—claro que la quiero! -

Igual, no quita el hecho de que hayas hecho todo lo contrario al principio, porque ni siquiera la soportabas verdad? Cuanto tiempo fue eso? Que llegó a hacer ella por ti cuando aun tu ni siquiera la mirabas? -

Ryoma apretó los puños… no soportaba recordar lo estúpido que había sido…

No se si lo que hago es lo correcto, pero… sólo por la felicidad de mi amiga… júrame que en verdad la amas, que la quieres y que nunca más le harías daño – dijo Ann con una mirada seria

Te lo juro! la necesito … no voy a estar tranquilo si no la encuentro y le explico que—

Se notaba desesperado, y Ann siguió guardando silencio, más luego.

Sakuno… ella me dijo que de ninguna manera podía decirte donde estaba, que no podía volver a verte porque… -

**---Flash Back---**

_Un año atrás…_

No... no puedo quedarme aquí… - dijo Sakuno aun llorando

Pero…que—que vas a hacer? -

Tengo que irme, irme muy lejos, donde nadie me encuentre, tengo que irme!! -

Sakuno--como puedes decir eso? Tu no—el año ya va a terminar, vas a perder todo! – dijo Ann

N—no me importa, tengo que alejarme! Pronto, no puedo quedarme aquí!! -

Pero...si lo haces por el entonces—

Por eso mismo lo hago, porque… si me quedo aquí, sería capaz de perdonarlo… porque lo quiero demasiado... y eso… ya no puede ser… -

P-pero Sakuno! A donde piensas ir!? –

N-no lo se!... apenas puedo pensar! –

No puedes ir a ningún lado! Te puede pasar algo! –

Y-ya… ya se a donde iré! –

Te estoy diciendo que no puedes irte! No puedes estar sola! –

No estaré sola! R-recuerdas que… - Sakuno no podía siquiera hablar bien - …m-mi abuela! …ella! Recuerdas que te dije que vive en Korea!? –

Es verdad, ahora lo recordaba, Sakuno se lo había comentado.

Iré con ella! Desde hace mucho me esta invitando, e-es el único lugar al que se me ocurre que puedo ir! Y… así no tendría que darle explicaciones a mis padres! – Sakuno comenzó a hablar muy rápido, no paraba de temblar.

Sakuno, cálmate por favor, se que con tu abuela estarás segura, pero… ¿no crees que es muy drástico? Korea esta demasiado lejos de aquí! –

Pero Ann… ya no puedo estar aquí… estoy totalmente destruida, siento que lo he perdido todo… no… no quiero verlo, no quiero estar cerca de él… - dijo mientras grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ann no sabía que decir, sólo siguió abrazando a su amiga, no sabía que podía pasar…

**---Fin del flash back---**

Esas fueron sus palabras, y como su amiga creo que debo respetarlas… -

En ese momento Ryoma se sintió nervioso, acaso… Ann no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada en serio?

Ann--Se que eres su mejor amiga pero—

Si, por eso mismo que soy su mejor amiga es que pienso decirte donde está ella, o más bien a donde iba… -

A… donde iba? -

Si, ella iba a un solo lugar cundo se fue -

Entonces hizo una pausa mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un sobre blanco y luego lo desenvolvía dejando afuera un papel escrito.

Esto, es de ella, la primera y última carta que me mandó, es de hace un año -

Se la entregó a Ryoma quien la recibió algo indeciso, luego comenzó a leer las líneas, era su letra…

_Estoy ya hace unos días en casa de mi abuela, con mis papás no hubo problema, ellos estuvieron gustosos de que yo pasara tiempo con ella, aunque tuve que inventar una excusa por lo de que el año aún no termina._

_Por el momento todo va bien, mi abuela esta bien, y pues… yo… también, en un tiempo me incorporaré a una preparatoria de por acá, los vecinos son buenas personas, y todo es muy pacífico por aquí, en la ciudad vecina tengo una amiga de la infancia, tal vez vaya a verla…_

_Ann… los extraño, los extraño a todos, y me tendré que perdonar a mi misma, porque también… también lo extraño a él… no puedo evitarlo…  
_

_Pero en fin! No debo estar triste, se supone que debería de estar feliz porque estoy con mi abuela y eso es lo que debo hacer! Espero que los demás estén bien, dile a Kakeru que no se preocupe por mi, el año esta por terminar! Estudien mucho y sáquense buenas notas! Por el momento es todo lo que diré, pero estaré escribiendo cartas, por lo menos una vez al mes, así sabrás de mí… _

_Cuídense y una vez más… gracias a los cuatro._

Terminó de leer la carta. No estaba seguro de que decir... pero no podía simplemente quedarse callado.

Entonces... - dijo Ryoma - ella esta en la casa de su abuela... en Korea... -

Pero Ann negó con la cabeza con la mirada triste, luego tomó la carta nuevamente.

No, en un principio pensé lo mismo. Cuando ya no me llegó otra carta decidí mandarle una yo a la casa de su abuela, pero nunca tuve respuesta, es más, me la devolvieron diciendo que no había sido recibida, Sakuno ya no esta viviendo ahí, no se que fue lo que pudo pasar, más bien… tengo mucho miedo – dijo Ann

Miedo? -

Ryoma se alarmó.

Es que… no se nada de ella… desde que mandó esa carta hace ya un año… -

Sakuno… - dijo Ryoma

Por eso Ryoma, te lo pido, yo confío en ti… estoy depositando mi confianza en ti… - dijo Ann

Y entonces para sorpresa de el chico, Ann se acercó en actitud desesperada y lo tomó de las manos, luego le hablo casi en sollozos.

Por favor, ve y busca a Sakuno, te lo suplico, tráela de regreso!... tu eres el único que puede hacerlo -

Ryoma dejó la expresión de sorpresa para entonces sujetar firme la mano de Ann con la suya.

Por supuesto que lo haré, así me gaste el último día de mi vida – dijo con firmeza.

--

En otro lugar… la ciudad era ruidosa, los autos pasaban rápido y la gente se llenaba en las veredas esperando el cambio de señal en el semáforo.

Cerca de ahí un par de chicas caminaban, ambas casi de la misma estatura, una de ellas tenía un cigarrillo prendido y lo llevaba en la mano hacia abajo, la otra la acompañaba al lado y hablaba en voz alta con la otra chica debido a la fuerte bulla que había a esas horas.

Vaaaaya! pero que calor hace hoy, verdad Sakuno? –

**---TBC---**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Gravi: Ja! Quien lo diría!?... Sakuno fumando!!!**

**Hibari: Eso ya se salio de nuestras manos…**

**Gravi: Hmm… ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?**

**Hibari: Pues, un largo año paso, y nadie sabe nada de ella…**

**Gravi: Tendrán que esperar a los próximos capis para que sepan que fue lo que pasó con Sakuno! **

**Hibari: Ryoma la encontrará? **

**Gravi: Tal vez… y si la encuentra… ¿Creen que Sakuno reaccione bien?... pues como lo notaron, Ryoma no puede vivir sin ella.**

**Hibari: Adoramos el drama! …Ja! tenemos planeadas muchas cosas para ellos dos…**

**Gravi: Y les aviso, vienen personajes nuevos, y uno que otro no les gustará para nada…**

**Hibari: Oh!!! Y otra cosa… nos han preguntado muchas veces si somos dos escritoras… **

**Gravi: Pues si, si lo somos! Yo soy la que escribo la mayoría de los capis, ya que Hib tiene otros fics…**

**Hibari: Y entre las dos planeamos la historia!**

**Gravi: sip!!! Bueno, creo que es todo lo que diremos por ahora!... debemos contestar reviews!!!!**

Una cosa antes!... Scooky! Ivekag! ...¿Dónde están? Las extrañamos demasiado!!!

**Mashi022: nuestro primer review del capi! Yay! Pues ya vez, Ryoma esta bien, aunque no del todo… jaja… no nos atrevemos a matar a Ryoma… aun… ****Pero pues, ya pasó un año… y quien sabe en que ande metida Sakuno, solo los siguientes capis tienen la respuesta! XD!... espero que nos sigas hasta el final de la historia!!! Gracias por tu review!!!! Esperamos otro en este capi!**

Freyilla: No! No lo matamos! Ni tampoco lo dejamos invalido ni desmemoriado, solamente lo dejamos en coma por muchos meses! Oh! Y sin poder caminar por casi un año….jeje… (Porque presiento que nos miran feo?...) … Y sobre la reacción de Kakeru?... nosotras también adoramos a ese chico!... el es muy buen amigo, y en verdad le dolió mucho lo que paso… haber si después se arregla su amistad con Ryoma… jaja… y si! Ryoma es un tonto! Dijo cosas muy feas… aunque al final fue sincero!... lo malo es que Sakuno lo escucho… las mujeres nunca queremos terminar de escuchar XD!... jeje… bueno, gracias por leernos! Esperamos tu review!

**LiLi****: Drama!?... si! Amamos el drama!!! Ojala y no te hayamos hecho esperar demasiado, pienso que actualizamos a tiempo! Esperas que sea larga?... ja! Lo será!... pero nosotras también esperamos tu review! Si?... que bueno que te guste la historia!!!... **

PuccaLv: Gracias por tus comentarios! Nos alegra que digas que la historia va bien! Ojala y lo demás también te guste! Tenemos muchas cosas planeadas! Y sip, la historia ha dado un gran giro, pero como dices, aun hay esperanza! Eso no se pierde nunca!... Solo esperemos a ver que paso con Sakuno, jeje, muchas gracias por seguir la historia!!! Esperamos tu review!

**Riza-Trisha****: Aww! No somos tan malas!... aunque… hayamos dejado a Ryoma solo… y tienes razón! Nosotras las mujeres nunca escuchamos lo que tenemos que escuchar… fue un golpe duro para Sakuno… jaja… nosotras si sabemos como complicar las cosas! Pero eso hace el fic más largo! Y mas emocionante! Jeje… muchas gracias por tu review!!! Nos dejas otro?? Shi?**

Orisk: Wa!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado este capi!!! Jaja… y no!!! Ryoma no puede morir!!!! No aun!!! Jaja… yay! Otra fan de nuestro Kakeru!!! El es amor! Y pues ya vez, le dio demasiado coraje lo que Ryoma le hizo a Sakuno… ya veremos que pasa después. Y no llores! Actualizamos rápido!!!! Esperamos tu opinión sobre este capi! Y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Lole.SkuAAA: Si si! Mucha emoción!!! Jaja… ahora todo ha cambiado, que pasará después? … El lado B de Kakeru???... el siempre será lo mejor!!! Es demasiado lindo, y un buen amigo, también es justo!!! Es amor!!! Pues, ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!!! Muchas gracias por leernos!!! Esperamos tu review!**

mudkip-chan: YAY! Enserio te sorprendió?? No te lo esperabas!!! Wa!!! Nos encanta tu emoción! Nos motiva a seguir escribiendo!!! Y pues ya vez, no tuviste que esperar tanto!!! Wow! Lo leíste de una sola sentada!?... te admiramos!!! Gracias por tus comentarios!!! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi! Esperamos que nos sigas hasta el final del fic!!!! Y que nos mandes tus reviews!!! Recuerda! El drama es bueno XD!

**TaTaN: Hola! Es bueno verte por aquí!!! El primer capi de un fic tuyo termina así!? Wow! Cual es el nombre de tu fic? (a leer se ha dicho!)… bueno bueno, muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Nos encanta ver que aun sigues la historia!!! Gracias por tus comentarios!!!! Esperamos tu review!**

Anay-sama: Ya contestamos tu duda arriba! Yay! No te preocupes, no eres la única que nos ha preguntado eso! XD! Jaja… bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado el capi!!!! Y si, pobre Ryoma, ya veremos como le va en su búsqueda!... muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Esperamos tu review!

--

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos leyeron y nos mandaron sus reviews!!! sin ellos, escribir la historia no tendría sentido!!!!


	20. Quiero Verte

**Gravi: Volvimos!!! Despues de otra de nuestras (acostumbradas?) largas temporadas de ausencia.**

**Hibari: Y lo volvemos a decir, lo sentimos mucho!!!... no es nuestra intención hacerlos esperar tanto!**

**Gravi: Ya estamos más animadas a seguir el fic! Así que procuraremos no tardar en actualizar... ojala que aun recuerden lo que ha pasado en la historia en estos últimos capis!**

**Hibari: Bien, en este capi veremos muy poco a Sakuno… tendrán que esperar para saber que fue lo que pasó exactamente… **

**Gravi: Y en este capi aparece uno de los nuevos personajes, espero que les agrade! Aunque… se bien que no les agradará… **

**Hibari: lalala… ni siquiera me agrada a mi… **

**Gravi: Bueno, dejemos de hablar! Aquí les dejamos el capi!**

_Disclaimer: …Pot no es nuestro…  
Oh dios… pero que secas… xD_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Quiero verte**

Capitulo 19

_**Un año atrás…**_

Finalmente, luego de varias horas de vuelo en avión había llegado, le dolía la cabeza, tenía un semblante fatal por todo lo que había llorado en el viaje, jamás se hubiera imaginado ser capaz de salirse así de la preparatoria, pero ya todo estaba hecho.

Con sus padres no hubo problema alguno, les había dicho que quería irse con la abuela por un tiempo, y que continuaría sus estudios allá. Pero nunca les mencionó lo de Ryoma, no, no quería que sus padres se preocuparan por ella.

El viaje fue espantoso, le había tocado sentarse en uno de los asientos traseros del avión, con lo que se la pasó algo asilada de las otras personas, lo único que hizo durante todo el vuelo fue llorar y mirar por la ventana, veía los lugares pasar con rapidez, pero no se mareaba, sus ojos estaban fijos, pero en realidad sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, en él… sólo en él …y no podía evitar derramar lágrimas...

Con su brazo se restregaba varias veces los ojos, intentado no llorar, pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir, quería morir… a veces se le pasaba eso por la cabeza.

_Te extraño tanto, te… amo… - _

No, tampoco podía pensar eso, ya no podía quererlo, ya no…

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto se sintió como hace mucho no se sentía, indefensa, desprotegida, todo le parecía desconocido y peligroso, estaba mareada y apenas podía ver debido al ardor de ojos que tenía…

Ryoma… -

Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a buscar su equipaje.

De vuelta a la realidad caminó unos pasos, buscó con la mirada a su abuela, quien la recibiría y la llevaría a casa, su nuevo hogar.

--Sakuno? –

Cuando escuchó la voz que llamaba su nombre agarró sus cosas lo más fuerte que pudo y cuando vio a su abuela casi se le sale el corazón, la había extrañado, y necesitaba abrazar a alguien, ya no podía más.

Estaba tan confundida, no sabía si estaba feliz por ver a su abuela, ya que por dentro el dolor no se iba, sin que se diera cuenta las lágrimas recorrían su rostro triste, y sin más dejó todo y se fue a abrazar a Sumire, quien la recibió feliz, y la abrazó.

Allí ya sin contenerse lloró como nunca, aferrándose al pecho de su abuela como una pequeña, y queriendo nunca separarse de ella.

--

Permaneció de pie mientras recordó ese momento, inconcientemente dejó caer la colilla del cigarrillo hacia el piso.

Sakuno! -

Despertó a la realidad nuevamente, sí... la cruel realidad, pero era la que ella misma había decidido llevar.

No me llames así, ya te lo dije -

Dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos en un momento y emprendiendo la caminata de nuevo con la chica que la acompañaba.

Hmm… si, ya lo se, perdón, supongo que te debe haber puesto de mal humor el clima -

Sakuno no respondió y siguió caminando derecho, la otra chica dio un suspiro y luego sonrió, conocía a Sakuno muy bien, y así que mejor seguirla si es que querían llegar juntas a su destino.

--

En otro lugar lejos de allí, estaba Ryoma en el aeropuerto, esperando la llamada de su vuelo, con destino a Korea.

Todo había sido muy repentino, apenas hace pocos días había hablado con Ann, le contó a Nanako, y ella lo había ayudado a convencer a sus padres, no fue muy difícil, después de todo, ya era mayor de edad. Y aunque el doctor le había dicho que no debía viajar porque aun no estaba completamente recuperado, a él no le importó...

Por lo demás tampoco hubo problema, empacó algo de ropa en una mochila, y se llevó consigo sus ahorros, el boleto del avión no había sido caro.

Pasaron unos minutos y llamaron a su vuelo, Ryoma sacó su boleto y lo entregó, subió al avión y busco su asiento… Ahora solo era cuestión de horas para llegar a aquella ciudad de Korea, la abuela de Sakuno vivía en un pequeño pueblo al lado de la ciudad.

Encontraría a Sakuno, no sabía ni por donde empezar, y no tenía pista alguna, pero había decidido dejarlo todo para ir a buscarla, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado ya, el no se rendiría, la iba a encontrar.

El vuelo despegó…

--

_Ryoma… - habló la chica_

_Si? – respondió el acercándose más a ella._

_Es que… no se como explicar esto que siento, me encanta tenerte así de cerca, saber que estas a mi lado. Me alegra tenerte aquí, conmigo, saber que me correspondes y que también quieres estar a mi lado – dijo con una voz dulce - Me parece increíble –_

_¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el rozándole tiernamente los labios._

_Que yo sea capaz de amar tanto a alguien – dijo ella sonriéndole – que sea capaz de amar de un modo tan incomparable a alguien y que ese alguien a quien amo… seas tú -_

_Justo estaba pensando en lo mismo – dijo él sonriendo._

_Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Se apoyo en su hombro, abrazándolo y mirando el cielo._

_Ahora lo entiendo… - dijo la chica repentinamente_

_Eh? – El chico volteo a verla_

_Hace algunos años, cuando pensaba en mi amor verdadero, pasaba una palabra por mi cabeza… pero cada vez que me venía a la mente, sentía un gran vacío… - dijo ella - …no sabía lo que significaba realmente, pero ahora… ya lo sé… -_

_Que palabra? – preguntó el chico_

_Eternidad… y ahora se que… - dijo Sakuno - para mi… eternidad eres tú -_

--

Todo el vuelo se la pasó recordándola, y finalmente había llegado a la ciudad, el día estaba terrible, hacía demasiado calor y había gente por doquier. Estaba mareado, veía las cosas doble, pero agitaba la cabeza para tratar de recobrar la imagen, ahora que ya estaba en el sitio lo menos que podía hacer era darse por vencido tan solo por esas molestias.

Sin más, comenzó a caminar con la mochila que llevaba en uno de sus hombros, tambaleo varias veces y sintió que se iba para abajo, así que se quedó recostado en una pared bajo la sombra que quedaba en la entrada de un edificio.

Como me puede estar pasando esto en este momento? -

Se tapó los ojos con su mano tratando de bloquear la luz que le quemaba, la cabeza no dejaba de martillarle, entonces recordó las palabras del médico…

_"Su condición no es muy buena, fue dado de alta, pero yo no recomendaría un viaje largo… piense en su salud… -  
…No hay nada que pueda detenerlo? Bueno… entonces procure tener el máximo reposo posible, sino… no me hago responsable por lo que pueda pasarle" -_

Y recordaba que el mayor problema desde el accidente había sido su pierna, pero en los últimos días que pasó interno terminó siendo su cabeza la mayor afectada, para entonces era tanta la necesidad de irse, que ni siquiera pensó en decírselo al médico, pero ahora se daba cuenta no todo andaba bien con él…

Entonces una bocina a alto volumen lo sacó de su concentración, la gente era tanta que pasaba a su lado sin inmutarse, le dolía sentirse tan solo… tan solo cuando antes ya se había acostumbrado a… tenerla siempre a su lado, si… tan cercana, pudiendo sentir su compañía, escuchar su suave voz, esa risa que lo contagiaba fácilmente…

Una sonrisa fue dibujándose en sus labios mientras se tapaba otra vez con su mano. Recordaba a Sakuno y así como nada le salía una sonrisa en los labios, aunque mucho más le agradaría verla en los suyos, en sus propios labios que eran únicos y los más hermosos… y cuando la abrazaba... no había sensación como esa…

Entonces, un recuerdo se le fue viniendo a la mente…uno que ahora parecía tan lejano…

--

_Ryoma-kun… puedo dormir en tu cama? – dijo directamente_

_Ah… esta bien, tengo demasiado sueño para discutir –_

_Sakuno sonrió y subió a la cama de Ryoma, y para su sorpresa, Ryoma ya estaba acostado en el suelo en la __improvisación de cama_

_R-ryoma-kun!... porque te vas? Yo no me refería a que cambiáramos de lugar!... y …además… esa cosa no es nada cómoda – dijo Sakuno_

_Yo solo quiero dormir –_

_Pe-pero… aquí esta muy amplió… y aun me siento sola… - dijo Sakuno tratando de hacer entender a Ryoma que quería estar con el._

_Ah… - dijo cansado – busca un peluche en el cuarto de Nanako –_

_Hmm… no, esta bien –_

_Si, se rindió._

_Yo solo quería estar contigo – susurró y se recostó en la almohada._

_Hubo poco tiempo de silencio… el cual fue interrumpido por otro rayo._

_Sakuno se tapó la boca para tratar de no gritar, no quería molestar más a Ryoma._

_La tormenta seguía cada vez más fuerte. Y ella definitivamente tenía mucho miedo… no paraba de temblar, y había comenzado a sollozar._

_De pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearla por detrás._

_Ya cálmate, yo estoy contigo… - dijo Ryoma_

_Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida, todo el miedo se había ido, los brazos de Ryoma la hacían sentir protegida._

_Gracias Ryoma-kun… -_

_Sakuno se volteó en dirección a Ryoma, para acurrucarse en su pecho. Ryoma la abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo._

_Te amo… - dijo Ryoma dándole un beso en la frente._

_Y yo a ti… - respondió la chica._

--

Porque recordaba eso?... por que justo en este momento? Porque justo ahora?

Comenzaba a sentir su espalda raspar con algo, pero no quería abrir los ojos para ver que era, porque si lo hacía, seguro dejaría de verla, dejaría de sentirla, aun podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo junto al suyo, no quería que se fuera, no otra vez.

Ahora escuchaba sonido de gente, era… bulla?

Le pasará algo? -

Sintió su cabeza caer para un lado, así dejó de oír todo ruido y volvía a estar con ella…

--

_Ryoma-kun, mira! Un muérdago! – dijo Sakuno observando que antes del final del recorrido había un lindo muérdago enorme colgado en la parte superior del túnel._

_Y eso que sign---_

_Y antes de que Ryoma pudiera terminar de hablar, la chica lo tomo delicadamente del rostro y unió sus labios con los de él. Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par…. Esa acción por parte de la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero… le encantaba esa sensación._

--

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se había deslizado por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo, la gente que pasó por los ardedores no se alarmó, sino hasta que lo vieron caer abruptamente hacia un lado cuando terminó de deslizarse, todo se hizo oscuro para él, más aun parecía estar soñando, y eso lo demostraba la expresión de paz y felicidad que estaba en su cara.

--

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, y lo primero que vio fue una gran ventana con una cortina ondeándose al viento.

Una ventana… cortinas?... comenzaba a reconocer mentalmente, luego seguía buscando con la mirada aun algo, hasta que con lo que pudo mover su brazo se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano.

Donde estoy?, esto me recuerda a…. -

Y ya con la mente más clara varias frases se le vinieron a la cabeza, recuerdos.

"_Para mi… eternidad eres tú…"_

"_Te amo… Ryoma-kun"_

_"Fue todo lo que podía decirme ese día '…por que me hizo esto? lo único que hice fue amarlo'…"_

_"Si no sigue mis indicaciones…no se si puedo responder por su salud…"_

Mi salud?... yo… salí, me fui de… -

Entonces de una sola vez abrió los ojos y se sentó bruscamente en lo que se dio cuenta era una cama de hospital, estaba horrorizado, que se supone que hacía en un lugar como ese?? comenzaba a ver lo que lo rodeaba cuando una voz lo sacó del susto y lo hizo voltear hacia un lado.

Disculpa… te sientes bien? -

Dijo en tono bajo aunque claro una chica ubicada en la cama de al lado, tenía puesta una bata de hospital, pero eso no era todo, Ryoma palideció, creía estar soñando, esos ojos… esos ojos eran de… ella... era Sakuno??

La chica al lado suyo lo miraba y parpadeaba algo confundida sin decir nada, Ryoma tampoco podía hablar, se había quedado mudo, aunque sus pies comenzaban a responderle y quería bajar de inmediato de esa cama para abrazarla, porque era ella!! Estaba seguro, tenía que ser ella, Sakuno había vuelto con él, la había encontrado!!

Sakun---

Se movió dispuesto a bajar de la cama con una gran felicidad, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos doctores, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia él, quien al verlo a punto de salirse de la cama adquirió una expresión seria.

Joven, si no reposa se va a hacer más daño, vamos, tranquilícese -

Pero Ryoma no le prestaba atención, lo escuchaba, sí, pero no quería por nada quitarle la vista de encima a Sakuno, que ahora hablaba y sonreía con el otro médico que le tomaba la presión y la revisaba, no había parpadeado en un instante, pero cuando lo hizo vio todo desvanecerse, de inmediato sus ojos le mostraron la cruel realidad. Le mostraron a una chica de cabello rubio, algo alborotado y con una trenza, ojos increíblemente rojizos, idénticos a los de Sakuno.

…si no me hace caso joven, temo que no podemos hacer nada por usted -

Aún algo conmocionado y confundido volteó hacia el lado en que el médico le hablaba, se sentía algo tonto, hasta que punto le estaba afectando todo que hasta confundía a Sakuno con una desconocida? …todo esto lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Mientras más esperanza se daba más tendía a desilusionarse, no podía disimularlo, sin embargo… giró un poco para verlo nuevamente y cerciorarse, acaso era eso un sueño… o quizás una pesadilla?

Cerró los ojos… que le estaba pasando?

_- Si estoy viendo alucinaciones... es realmente serio, no es cierto… Te extraño... Quiero verte…- _

Las palabras del doctor nuevamente lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._  
_  
Ha estado usted llevando algún tratamiento? -

Como?—

Logró escuchar a las justas lo ultimo de la pregunta, por su bien decidió prestarle algo de atención al médico.

Si… yo… tuve un accidente hace un año -

Hmm, ya veo, sí, eso es exactamente lo que me aparece en los exámenes -

El médico revisó unas hojas que tenía mientras que Ryoma seguía viendo de reojo a la chica de al lado precavidamente, luego escuchó hablarle otra vez.

Y dígame, usted conoce la razón por la que se encuentra acá? -

Yo... no, no tengo idea—

Terminó por darse cuenta que no tenia la menor idea que hacía en hospital otra vez, se vio a si mismo, no tenia ninguna herida ni golpe.

Fue traído hasta acá por la ambulancia que lo rescató de una calle de la ciudad, se desmayó, y supongo que se debió a los dolores de cabeza que sufre.

Dolor de cabeza? Claro, ahora que lo recordaba, ni bien había llegado la cabeza le martillaba sin cesar, y eso se había detenido sólo cuando… cuando comenzó a pensar en ella y…

Entonces el doctor se asombró por el repentino cambio de humor que presentó Ryoma y procedió a hablar más calmado y gentil, pensaba que quizás tenía algo que ver con su accidente así que mejor no ahondar mucho en el tema…

Bien, escuche, usted lleva un día acá desde que lo trajeron, no sufrió heridas ni nada de cuidado, sólo una descompensación provocada por ese dolor de cabeza y el calor de afuera, su medico debió advertirle que no era aconsejable las altas temperaturas.

Me lo dijo, pero igualmente tuve que viajar… -

Debió haber sido eso sin duda, el viaje lo agotó muy fácilmente en su condición, me imagino que tuvo que ser muy urgente -

Lo es… -

Dijo en tono triste, que hizo al médico desear no preguntarle más.

Tuvo una fractura en la pierna y varios golpes en la cabeza verdad? -

Me atropelló un auto, fueron varios golpes y cortadas… -

Por un segundo volvió a mirar al lado.

…no me fijé por donde iba y… -

Bueno, lo mejor será que de ahora en adelante nada de despistes, su condición no es muy buena, si vuelve a sufrir otro de esos desmayos su situación empeorará porque la cabeza no fue la más favorecida… usted lo sabe verdad? – dijo el doctor

Hizo memoria de lo que su anterior medico le había dicho.

_"El golpe fue demasiado fuerte, aun eres joven y es por eso que no te aparecieron secuelas mas grandes, pero… hay mucho en riesgo, ten cuidado, estas placas no me dicen nada bueno"_

Bueno, eso es todo, pero por si las dudas me gustaría que se quedara un par de días, necesitamos tener al tanto ese golpe, cuídese -

Y finalmente el médico se retiró, en el cuarto solo quedaron el otro doctor y… esa chica.

Por que? era increíble, no podía estar sintiendo eso, lo sentía como una traición, sentirse así de feliz siquiera por ver unos rasgos parecidos, era lo más cercano que tenía hasta el momento de Sakuno, se parecía tanto.  
Luego escuchó.

Eso es todo, procura comer algo de acuerdo? Si no a este paso vas a desaparecer -

Jeje si, no se preocupe – dijo la chica sonriendo

Esta bien, confío en ti Yukari, nos vemos -

La chica mantuvo esa sonrisa traviesa hasta que el médico abandonó la habitación, luego puso una mano en su pecho y respiró como aliviada, más pronto volteó a su lado, las insistentes miradas de Ryoma finalmente habían hecho efecto y de eso se dio cuenta el propio Ryoma, quien esperaba no haberla incomodado, aunque fuera inútil que tratara que quitarle la vista de encima. Más, la chica, todo lo contrario como pensaba, en lugar de molestarse, le sonrió.

Hola, mi nombre es Yukari, y el tuyo? -

Ryoma se sentía incapaz de articular alguna parte de su cuerpo, y menos su voz.

Perdón, si no quieres no tienes porque decírmelo -

Tu… -

Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Hmm? -

Como dijiste que te--

Yuikari, Asahina Yukari, y tu? — dijo recuperando su interés por sacarle el nombre

Echizen… Ryoma… -

Vaya! Eres extranjero?, ese nombre no es muy común, al menos yo no he oído que alguien se llame así - dijo como si de algo emocionante se tratara.

Vengo de Japón… - dijo Ryoma

Ahhh… debe ser lindo, no? -

Pero Ryoma no contestó y pensaba, hasta esa manera de comportarse era parecida a la de ella… tratando de despertar en lo que ya consideraba una pesadilla y una locura a la vez, trató de incorporarse, pero ni bien lo hizo un leve mareo lo asaltó, Yukari desde el otro lado se asustó al principio, pero al ver que Ryoma volvía a sentarse, se quedó en su sitio.

A ti te trajeron porque te paso algo en la calle, no? Yo llevo un poquito más de tiempo aquí, por eso lo único que puedo hacer es ver que gente llega -

Le dijo con una sonrisa casi hablando rápido, ahora que la veía bien, esa chica parecía ser menor que Sakuno, su contextura física aunque bastante parecida era más pequeña, tenía la piel clara… quizás no pasaría de los 16 años, y además decía que llevaba tiempo en el hospital, pero no tenía ningun tipo de herida externa, realmente algo lo llevaba a interesarse en ella… una necesidad, una preocupación como si fuese la misma Sakuno a la que estaba viendo…

Yukari al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de Ryoma, quien permanecía en silencio ahora mirando hacia a otro lado, también se fijó bien en él, estuvo un rato mirándolo de perfil, la ventana y los rayos del sol le daban un contorno perfecto, acentuaba su barbilla y sus cabellos oscuros le caían de manera hermosa en toda la frente, sin darse cuenta su cara ya estaba toda colorada, cosa de que inmediato se avergonzó y procedió a darse unas palmaditas lo más disimuladamente posible, sin embargo Ryoma volteó al sentir el movimiento.

_Yukari! deja de fantasear por un momento!—_ se dijo mentalmente, sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de sentirse rara, ese nuevo chico la miraba algo… extraño, no sabía si esa era la palabra, pero con esos hermosos ojos dorados bien valía la pena.

Era el mejor compañero de habitación que le había tocado hasta el momento, y estaba muy emocionada! No sabía porque pero sentía que se iban a llevar muy bien.  
Y una sonrisa infantil se le formó en los labios, Ryoma no supo como reaccionar…

--

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que ingresó al hospital y finalmente le dieron el alta, también ese mismo día Yukari salía del hospital y esta insistió ni bien se enteró, en que ambos salieran juntos, Ryoma aun sintiéndose extraño a esa cercanía aceptó, porque después de todo no podía evitarlo, hacía mucho que estaba solo y Yukari… le agradaba de alguna manera…

Y tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?? Si quieres vamos a mi casa primero y luego a la tuya, te parece? -

Dijo Yukari volteando animadamente y meciéndose con los brazos estirados para atrás, su cabello estaba todo revuelto aunque aun así se le veía hasta adorable con una trenza cayéndole graciosamente hacia atrás descubriéndole más los ojos y como no, si venía moviéndose alegremente desde que habían firmado los papeles de salida y Ryoma no sabía ni que hacer, era mucha energía para el después de tanto tiempo de estar solo.

La verdad no tengo un lugar a donde ir, recién llegaba de viaje cuando--

Entonces no se diga más! ven a mi casa, no queda muy lejos de aquí, quieres? –

Casi le suplicó con la mirada, Ryoma se vio débil ante eso con lo que terminó aceptando para felicidad de Yukari, quien le regaló otra de sus amplias sonrisas.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un edificio de pocos pisos, pero parecía ser de grandes departamentos, así como los que hay siempre en las ciudades, Yukari lo hizo pasar, subieron en un ascensor y cuando llegaron entraron a un departamento que era bastante amplio, y por las cosas que tenía… un sofá al frente de la tele, un comedor con varias sillas y un recibidor amplio, debía suponer que no vivía sola.

Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí si quieres, yo voy por algo para tomar, que calor que hace!-

Y con la misma rapidez que entro y dejó sus cosas se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Ryoma solo, cerró la puerta tras de si y se quedó observando por un momento más el lugar, cuando dirigió su vista hacia un mueble vio varios portarretratos y al acercarse vio a Yukari en muchos de ellos, se veía más pequeña, con tres hombres más adultos a su alrededor y rodeándola en abrazos, pero con una expresión extraña… parecían sonreír, pero no con esa sonrisa con la que siempre sale uno en una foto, sino era hasta algo siniestra, y eso se repetía en los tres, menos en Yukari que parecía la más normal en la foto.

Entonces esta regresó con vasos y una jarra de agua en la mano, iba algo apresurada y casi pierde el equilibrio, por lo que Ryoma fue de inmediato a ayudarla y cuando lo hizo, por un momento ambos quedaron bastante cerca, la mano de Ryoma rozó con la de Yukari haciendo que por primera vez sintiera su piel, Yukari también se quedó algo sorprendida y no se movió sino hasta que la jarra estaba a punto de caerse.

Ah—perdón, no me imaginé que esto iba a ser tan pesado, debí tener más cuidado -

Dijo apenadamente Yukari acomodando los vasos sobre la pequeña mesita de la sala, mientras Ryoma colocaba la jarra.

No hay problema… -

Bueno... yo, voy a traer algo para comer, si? En seguida vengo -

Cuando se fue, Ryoma algo agotado se sentó en el sofá y allí vio la mano con la que acababa de rozarse con Yukari, esta era suave, tibia, calida, pero también se reafirmaba la distinción, ese roce era diferente a como el sabía que se sentía con Sakuno…

Como cuando acariciaba los dedos de sus manos, su torso, su cuello, era otra sensación… porque sólo con la de Sakuno podía sentir que su corazón vivía, sólo Sakuno lo hacía sentir de esa manera… tan especial… una calidez con la que había aprendido a fundirse… y ahora estaba tan lejana…

Ya está, quieres uno?-

Volvió Yukari ofreciéndole una bandeja con unos bocadillos, tomándolo por sorpresa al principio, a la vista no los conocía, pero terminó agarrando uno y cuando lo probó ante la mirada expectante de la chica, cerró los ojos de inmediato, el sabor era increíblemente acido.

Jajajaja perdón, perdón, no se porque siempre hago lo mismo, pero me encanta saber lo que piensan los demás de mi bocadillo favorito -

Aunque acido, no sabía mal y terminó comiéndolo.

Que es? –

Preguntó Ryoma sintiendo los últimos efectos del acido y haciendo expresiones que jamás habría imaginado hacer y que causaban gracia en Yukari que reía bajito entretenida.

Es limón deshidratado cubierto con algo de azúcar, te gusta? - preguntó mientras se sentaba al igual que Ryoma en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Uhm si, creo que si, pero son bastante ácidos a la primera impresión, puedo… un vaso de agua? -

Claro, sírvete -

Ryoma tomó un vaso de agua, y mientras lo hacía, Yukari comía varios trozos de limón haciendo alguna que otra expresión mientras los saboreaba, pero que causaban gracia, ni se dio cuenta cuando ya hasta estaba sonriendo de la gracia que le causaba verla, Yukari le devolvió el gesto.

Me encanta el acido! – dijo emocionada

Para Ryoma fue como un golpe, aquella frase lo había dejado como… decepcionado? …

Sakuno adoraba el dulce… y como no, si ella misma era un dulce en persona.

Entonces Yukari dejó de reírse y notó como el ambiente se enturbió cuando Ryoma cambió la sonrisa que había logrado sacarle, por una mirada triste y melancólica, ignoraba lo que la había provocado y no supo que hacer en ese momento. Quería alegrar a Ryoma, no sabía porque, pero le había encantado verlo sonreír… y ahora… parecía haber provocado el efecto contrario.

Perdón… dije algo? –

Ryoma despertó de inmediato en lo que era de nuevo su encierro mental, lleno de recuerdos, para encontrarse lamentablemente con otros ojos rojizos que no eran los de Sakuno. Negó lento con la cabeza y luego le dedicó otra sonrisa a Yukari, pero esta sonrisa parecía triste, y la chicano supo muy bien como recibirla.

No, discúlpame, es solo que me distraje, pensando, como lo he hecho todo este tiempo – dijo Ryoma

Viniste a buscar a alguien no? – dijo Yukari

Ryoma se vio sorprendido, tanto por la pregunta y por que era la primera vez que Yukari le hablaba seria.

Como lo sabes? – preguntó el chico

Perdóname pero… una noche, la noche que llegaste te escuché decir mientras dormías… un nombre, que buscabas a alguien – hizo una pausa - Lo repetías muchas veces, no era mi intención escuchar, pero como siempre me quedo despierta, a veces…--

Si, yo... vengo buscando a alguien, no era mi propósito desmayarme cuando vine, pero luego de mi accidente parece que no quedé muy bien y no me hizo bien el ruido de la ciudad –

Si, es verdad, por lo general choca mucho venir a lugares ruidosos como estos –

Yukari volvía a recuperar el animo de siempre, aunque ahora más calmada.

Nunca haz ido a Japón? Tu nombre es de origen japonés… -

Hmm no, no he ido, mi papá es japonés, pero desde pequeña vivo aquí, yo hace mucho quiero conocer Japón, pero mi papá y mis hermanos no me dejaban porque… bueno, en realidad nunca me dejaban salir… -

Era cierto, las fotos, esos tres hombres debían ser su padre y sus hermanos, aunque no se le borraba la idea de esa sonrisa algo extraña.

Vives con ellos?, por las fotos digo –

Eh? –

Se mostró algo sorprendida por la pregunta, hasta asustada, pero luego dirigió una mirada hacia el mueble donde se hallaban las fotos y sonrió con algo de ironía, una nueva expresión que tomó por sorpresa a Ryoma.

No… ya no vivo con ellos, murieron hace unas semanas -

Perdón, no quería… -

Pero Ryoma estaba inquieto, le parecía extraño, por que seguía sonriendo? Por que sonreía si acababa de decir que habían muerto?

Jajaja no, está bien no me molesta -

Dejó el vaso en la mesita y luego de su costado agarró una foto de la que Ryoma no se había percatado, otra vez los cuatro.

Después de todo, creo que hasta debería sentirme feliz pero… -

Pero por más que mostrara esa expresión de felicidad sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, luego siguió hablando…

Ellos eran toda mi familia, es imposible que me sienta bien, aun luego de… -

Y entonces su mano comenzó a temblar mientras se le iba quebrando la voz cada vez más, de sus ojos salieron dos lagrimas que bordearon sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Ryoma no podía hacer nada más que mirar con una sensación de dolor creciéndole en el pecho.

_"Por que me hizo esto? Si lo único que hice fue amarlo"_

Recordaba esa frase y cada vez más se acercaba a la voz de Sakuno, aunque había sido Ann quien se le había dicho, acaso… acaso Sakuno también habría llorado así? porque el no estuvo para aclararle las cosas, aunque de verla llorar seguro se le habría partido el corazón como justo ahora… o peor aún…

Yukari había dejado la foto a un lado y comenzó a restregarse los ojos con su brazo cuando entonces sintió algo tocar su cabeza, cuando alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas se encontró con un Ryoma que la miraba tiernamente, o al menos esa fue la primera impresión que le causó…

No recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que alguien la trataba con esa calidez… sus mejillas se terminaron de poner rojas sin quitarle la vista a Ryoma, de repente le pareció lo más perfecto que había visto, era imponente pero a su vez dulce y eso lo veía en sus ojos dorados

Con los ojos bien abiertos y resbalándole otra lágrima se quedó quieta al ver esa mirada, nunca antes alguien la había mirado así…

Pero Yukari no imaginaba que era a Sakuno a la que Ryoma veía, el sentía que acariciaba sus cabellos castaños mientras la reconfortaba.

No llores, por favor, no llores… -

Sin poder evitarlo Yukari se lanzó a los brazos de Ryoma, quien esta vez con los ojos cerrados la abrazó cono si fuera Sakuno.

Ya no llores, estoy aquí… -

Yukari se restregó sonriendo en el pecho de Ryoma, tan cálido, tan reconfortante, mientras sonreía para si, y recordaba lo que había sentido hace unos minutos cuando ambos chocaron y rozaron sus manos, si… el la hacía sentir protegida, la hacia sentir bien, acaso… finalmente había encontrado a _esa_ persona?

Acaso esa era una señal de que… había encontrado finalmente a alguien que… que la quisiera? No lo sabía pero por el momento ya le agradaba, le agradaba sentirse así, una linda sensación comenzaba a brotar en su corazón, que sería?

**---TBC---**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Hibari: Que rayos…**

**Gravi: Bien, ella es la pequeña Yukari… tiene 15 años X3! **

**Hibari: Ay si… que linda verdad? (nótese el sarcasmo)… le gustan mayorcitos… Ryoma tiene 18… al igual que Sakuno…**

**Gravi: Sip, cuando empezó el fic los dos tenían 17 años, y… ya pasó un año! Son mayores de edad! **

**Hibari: Ese no es el punto! Estamos discutiendo sobre Yukari… es el primer nuevo personaje que aparece… y tendrán que lidiar con ella por el resto del fic… **

**Gravi: Y pues… a Ryoma parece agradarle… pero aun esta algo confundido, por el parecido entre las dos… **

**Hibari: Que podrá pasar ahora?... enserio Ryoma se quedará viviendo con ella?**

**Gravi: Pero no se preocupen! Ryoma apenas ha comenzado su búsqueda! Y no descansará hasta encontrar a Sakuno!... pero… ¿Acaso Yukari impedirá que eso pase?... ¿Logrará un cambio en los sentimientos de Ryoma?...**

**Gravi: Eso debemos hacer... jojojo... ya verán como se va desarrollando la historia y nuevos personajes van apareciendo x3!**

**Hibari: Shi!!! Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews!!!**

**Gravi: Ya saben, los apreciamos demasiado, todos y cada uno de ellos, no importa el tamaño del review, su opinión siempre es valiosa y tomada en cuenta!**

**Hibari: Exacto! Los reviews son una de las razones principales que nos motivan a escribir! ... así que en verdad se los agradecemos mucho!**

**Gravi: Esta vez no tenemos mucho tiempo, venimos con prisa, así que no podremos contestar sus reviews, perdon! ...es la primera y única vez que pasa, a nosotras nos encanta responder sus reviews... no vuelve a pasar!**

**Hibari: Aun así, ustedes ya saben que leímos todos y cada uno de ellos! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia!**

**Gravi: Y un saludo especial a Scooky, ya te extrañabamos!!!... nya... gracias a todos por sus comentarios, enserio esperamos su review en este capi!!! shi!?...**

**Hibari: No se les olvide! Que si no, nosotras nos sentimos olvidadas!**

**Gravi: Dios... este es el speech de review más largo que puede existir... jeje... pero es para que sepan que estamos agradecidas de recibir comentarios y opiniones, osease... sus reviews! Porque sin ustedes... no habría fic!!**

**Hibari: Recuerden, actualizaremos pronto... esta vez es promesa! Nos vemos!!!!**

**--**

**Una cosa más... NO... no fumamos xD **


	21. Tiempo de Cambiar

**Gravi: (Hace reverencia) Hemos vuelto!!! **

**Hibari: Si, de nuevo como mes y medio tarde! **

**Gravi: Lo sentimos! Enserio trataremos de no volverlo a hacer! **

**Hibari: Y como recompensa por tanto esperar les trajimos un capítulo largo!**

**Gravi: Si, mucho más largo que los demás, sólo para ustedes!**

**Hibari: Y pongan mucha atención, que en este capi se aclara todo lo que sucedió con Sakuno**

**Gravi: Y vaya que son muchas cosas**

**Hibari: Bueno, ya los dejamos leer, y de nuevo, lo sentimos, gracias por esperar!**

_Disclaimer: PoT no es nuestro._

**Tiempo de cambiar**

Capítulo 20

Caminaron rumbo a su apartamento, no era nada lujoso ni extravagante, era un edificio con varios departamentos, tenia como unos veinte pisos y todo estaba en medio de la ruidosa ciudad.

Bien, puedes agarrar esto por favor? -

Sakuno aceptó las bolsas que le daba la chica delante suyo, de tez clara, y contextura bastante parecida a la suya, delgada y de su misma estatura, en definitiva casi parecían hermanas, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y alborotado, vestía una ropa cortita sencilla pero bastante ceñida al cuerpo, una camiseta con mangas recogidas y una mini falda.

Sakuno, que ahora tenía el cabello más corto, lo tenía atado con una liga que le formaba una pequeña coleta que no le alcanzaba a los hombros, sino que caía por su cuello.

Bueno, ahora si – tomó las bolsas – Aaay! esto pesa demasiado! -

Quieres que te ayude de nuevo? – dijo Sakuno

No, déjalo así, ya cuando venga Kyo le reclamaré por no habernos acompañado -

Dijo haciendo un gesto de enfado, Sakuno ni se inmutó, sabía que era imposible que su amiga se enojara con su pareja, bueno, si también se le podía llamar pareja…

Ella era una de sus mejores amigas, Haine, se habían conocido desde el jardín de infantes, cuando ambas eran vecinas, siempre fueron inseparables, eran esos tiempos en que sus padres vivían en la misma casa que su abuela.

Así fueron pasando los años y siguieron siendo las mejores amigas, hasta la mitad de la primaria en que Haine no pudo seguir los estudios puesto que había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía 10 años y tuvo que dejar la escuela, ese fue uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida, pero eso no significó que dejaran de verse ya que siguieron encontrándose cada fin de semana que esta iba exclusivamente a verla a su casa.

Hasta que un día los padres de Sakuno decidieron mudarse a Japón. Haine en vez de poner a Sakuno triste, le dio ánimo, y le aseguró que algún día se volverían a ver…

Y pasaron varios años, ahora el destino las había unido nuevamente.

Haine abrió la puerta del ascensor ya arriba y dio un exagerado suspiro, Sakuno iba cerrando la puerta detrás suyo cuando entonces sintió algo sosteniéndola y llevándola para atrás, eran unos brazos.

Kyo!!! -

Recriminó Haine al hombre que abrazaba fuerte a Sakuno, esta no se movió pero tenía la ya conocida expresión de molestia en el rostro, Kyo rió fuerte.

Así que a esta hora regresan, eeh?? Como andas linda? -

Sakuno bufó molesta saliéndose del abrazo y luego sin decir nada abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía, Haine se acercó de inmediato echando fuego y rayitos por doquier, hasta que acorraló con sus dos brazos en la pared a Kyo, su pareja desde… hace cuanto tiempo? Ni ella misma lo recordaba en esos momentos.

Con que si, no? Vienes a esta hora y lo primero que haces es cortejar a otra? – dijo Haine fingiendo enfado.

Jajaja, tranquila, tranquila… -

No es broma!!! -

Casi gritó para todo el edificio arrancando más risas de parte del hombre, alto, de un hermoso cabello color plateado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero que por tenerlo atado no se le notaba demasiado, sus ropas estaban todas alborotadas y tenia casi todo el pecho descubierto, además de tener varios piercings en las orejas.

Haine sabiendo bien como podía quitársele toda esa carcajada a su preciado "amante" se acercó más a él, lo suficiente como para casi rozar sus narices y le dijo.

Porque te ríes?... no tienes ganas de montar…o que? -

Kyo quedó en silencio pero mantuvo esa misma sonrisa en su rostro.

Dependiendo de—

Aaaaay pero que ordinario eres!!! –

Se alejó Haine haciendo un espectáculo de niña pudorosa que no le quedaba para nada, y eso lo demostró este cuando de pronto dejó de hacer ese escándalo para alejarse unos cuantos pasos más y voltear luego con una sonrisa picara en el rostro…

Kyo supo bien como tomar esa actitud por parte de la chica, y eso lo provocaba aun más…

El y Haine ya se conocían desde hace como tres años, aunque fuera Kyo quien viniera acechándola por más de año y medio, hasta que finalmente lo logró y esta accedió a _llevarse bien_, sí, porque Haine era todo, menos una chica dócil que hacía lo que le mandaran, y el bien que sabía lo que le había costado hacerla ceder, pero aun así adoraba eso, adoraba a esa chica rebelde, malcriada, indomable, lo encendía por completo… definitivamente su mejor encanto... pensaba con picardía el también.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado por esa cabeza, porque yo no dije nada… -

Le dijo Kyo mirándola fijo a los ojos y acercándose de a pocos como fiera acechando a la presa, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca se propuso robarle un rápido beso que Haine esquivó estratégicamente volteando la cara muy a tiempo y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

Pero mira quien lo dice, que se supone que querías hacer ahora? -

Dependiendo de que quieras que haga…- le dijo comenzando a subir sus manos por los brazos de Haine, quien ante esto y por el tono en que se lo dijo se le empezó a poner la piel de gallina.

A--ah si? Pues lo que sea, estás castigado, mira que dejar que cargue todo eso yo sola - señaló hacia las bolsas con fingido enfado - Si pensabas que Sakuno me iba a ayudar, eres un abusivo -

Llegué tarde, ya sabes, pero tampoco planeaba que te ayudara Rae –

Dijo disimuladamente mientras se arrimaba lo suficiente para mirar por dentro del apartamento como Sakuno mostraba su espalda desnuda mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Ah! Es cierto, si me escucha llamarla así de nuevo me mata, ya sabes que— comenzó a hablar Haine.

Pero tuvo que dejar de hablar al darse cuenta de la atenta y rebuscadora mirada que Kyo le daba hacia adentro, se acercó para ver que era y cuando se dio cuenta estalló en fuego nuevamente.

Óyeme!!! -

Ah—si, decías algo? -

Haine agarró las bolsas en el piso para finalmente dárselas como un empujón a Kyo.

Adentro! -

Como usted ordene –

Le dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia mientras Haine pasaba por la puerta, obviamente se estaba burlando de ella, y cuando estaba seguro que Kyo no le veía la cara sonrió divertida también.

_Quien tiene el control después de todo?_ – pensó Kyo cerrando la puerta victorioso tras de si.

Ya adentro como era de costumbre se abrió la puerta del balcón y comenzó a correr el viento, el departamento era mediano de tres ambientes, una sala y dos cuartos amplios, además de una cocina y un living, por ello cuando hacía calor, que era la mayoría del tiempo, tenían el balcón hacia afuera, allí arriba tenían un llamador que se agitaba con el viento y dejaba escuchar suaves melodías…

Sakuno luego de cambiarse por algo más cómodo para suma atención de Kyo, así como miradas asesinas de Haine, fue encaminándose hacia su cuarto que estaba en una de las habitaciones, era su propia habitación y en la que más privacidad tenía.

Rae, no te quedas a almorzar? Vamos, después de todo no por nada fueron a hacer las compras con todo este calor – dijo Kyo

No tengo hambre -

Contestó con desgano volteando apenas para hablarle. Haine se alarmó de inmediato.

Pero Sa—digo, Rae, nunca comes nada! -

Es verdad, por Haine no hay problema porque come de todo y no me estoy refiriendo solo a la comida jeje… pero lo tuyo es distinto - terminó por completar la frase aunque ya sin seriedad.

Haine supo como interpretar esa sonrisa en Kyo, no por algo lo conocía tan bien.

Vaya así que con quejas, eeh?? – dijo la pelirroja

Por supuesto que no – respondió Kyo

Sakuno los vio por un momento, más luego volteó sin hacer ruido y entró a su cuarto. Haine y Kyo no se dieron cuenta sino hasta que escucharon la perilla cerrarse.

Adentro, caminando lento se dirigió hacia uno de sus cajones, allí tomó uno de los cigarrillos que tenía en una caja nueva junto con un encendedor y luego se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en su cama, inhaló un poco de humo y luego hecho su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados para dejarlo salir.

El ruido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba aunque también a lo lejos podía escuchar las risas y pies moviéndose en el piso, unos segundos después el ambiente estaba por completo en silencio para luego escucharse el portazo de la habitación de al lado, eran Haine y Kyo, quienes definitivamente habían entrado a la habitación, abrió los ojos por un momento mientras se comenzaban a escuchar los primeros pero sonoros ruidos de la habitación de al lado, luego los cerró, pensó… cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde la primera vez que se encontraba en esa habitación? Hacia cuanto ya?...

Comenzó a recordar, parecía haber sido ayer…

**Flash Back****  
Un año atrás….**  
  
No podía quedarse en ese lugar, no al lado de ese sujeto, debía irse, si no lo hacía no sólo ella sufriría, si no también su abuela… era lo que menos quería… Tenía que alejarse de Hiro, aunque eso significara abandonar la casa de su abuela…

Ahora que podía hacer? Nunca se había sentido tan desesperada.

Ya comenzaba a amanecer y su abuela se había quedado con ella toda la noche, ya que Sakuno se lo pidió, aunque no le dio razones.

Segura que te irás Sakuno? – le pregunto su abuela acariciándole el cabello.

S-si, no te preocupes, tengo una amiga que vive en la ciudad, así que se me hará más fácil llegar a la prepa… -

Pero… pensé que te gustaba vivir en los alrededores, la ciudad es muy ruidosa, sin mencionar que también es peligrosa… - dijo Sumire – aparte… me preocuparía mucho por ti… -

No tienes porque preocuparte! Ya tengo 18 años… ya se cuidarme, y te agradezco que me hayas dejado quedarme en tu casa todo este tiempo… pero… quiero independizarme –

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Sakuno mientras su voz cada vez se entrecortaba más.

Estas segura de tu decisión?… - preguntó Sumire secándole las lágrimas – En verdad esa es la razón por la cual te quieres ir tan repentinamente? –

No… esa no era la razón, Sakuno nunca se habría querido marchar de casa de su abuela, tenía miedo, miedo de irse, pero a la vez, estaba aterrada de quedarse ahí… junto a Hiro… el señor Hiro, nuevo esposo de su abuela.

Si, perdón por llorar, es que… te voy a extrañar… Pero… Estaré bien! No te preocupes! – dijo Sakuno fingiendo una sonrisa.

Yo confío en ti Sakuno, haz crecido mucho – dijo su abuela

S-sólo… quiero pedirte un favor…. –

Cual es? –

Es que… sabes que aparte de que eres mi abuela, yo te considero mi amiga, y necesito… necesito que les digas a mis padres que estoy bien, que vivo cerca de la prepa y que no se preocupen… - dijo Sakuno

Pero porque no les dices eso tu misma? –

Es que no creo que quieran que me vaya de tu casa… pero en verdad… necesito irme, y no quiero que ellos se preocupen… Así que… Por favor… la próxima vez que llamen… diles que… estoy bien… -

Esta bien Sakuno, cuenta con eso –

Gracias abuela… te quiero –

Dijo Sakuno pasando las manos por sus ojos, para secar sus lágrimas. No debía mostrarse débil. Debía alejarse de esa casa lo más pronto posible.

Muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Sumire le ayudó a empacar sus cosas aun cuando no estaba segura de hacerlo, ya que no sabía si su nieta podría sobrevivir a las dificultades de la ciudad, pero debía confiar en ella.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, Sakuno agarró sus cosas y bajó las escaleras, la última vez que lo haría, nuevamente abandonando otro lugar que amaba.

Ya en la puerta se despidió de su abuela…

No te preocupes… estaré bien – dijo tratando de no llorar

Estaba forzando mucho los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran, pero era difícil, ya que estaría sola nuevamente. Cuando Sakuno se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

Ey… a donde vas niña? –

Esa voz… era de Hiro…

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Sakuno, y volteo a ver al señor que acababa de hablarle… alto, canoso, con un aspecto elegante….

M-me voy de esta casa… quiero… ir a vivir a la ciudad… - dijo Sakuno agarrando fuerzas.

Ja… tú?... en la ciudad… – hizo una pausa – Yo creo que no aguantarás ahí tu sola… -

Hiro, no la asustes… ella ya puede cuidarse sola – dijo Sumire

Ya veremos – dijo Hiro - déjame te doy tu abrazo de despedida –

Hiro se acercó a Sakuno y la abrazó como posesivamente, al mismo tiempo que le dijo al oído…

Ya veo que escaparás… tú te lo pierdes… -

Sakuno se paralizó al sentir el aliento de ese hombre en su oído, y esas palabras la dejaron alterada. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue separarse lo más rápido posible.

S-si señor Hiro… me cuidaré mucho… gracias por preocuparse – dijo Sakuno para que su abuela no sospechara.

Adiós pequeña – dijo Hiro

Nos vemos Sakuno, ya sabes que esta siempre será tu casa – dijo su abuela

Gracias por todo abuela… adiós… -

Después de decir eso, sólo dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar que desde ahora ya no sería su hogar.

--

La madrugada era solitaria, oscura y por supuesto sin nada de gente, hacía algo de frió inclusive pero siguió caminando, ya para cuando llegó a la ciudad los dueños de los negocios iban abriendo sus locales y baldeando sus respectivos sitios.

Sakuno se detuvo frente al edificio con el número que le indicaba un papel que llevaba en la mano desde que había salido, se acercó un poco hasta la entrada y allí se recostó por un rato, se sentía cansada como nunca y los ojos le dolían por haber llorado tanto.

Un hombre que barría la calle al lado suyo la vio con preocupación, pero justo cuando iba a decirle algo, Sakuno lo miró y con una sonrisa algo forzada le impidió decir palabra alguna, agarró sus maletas y nuevamente emprendió camino adentrándose más y llamando por el portero eléctrico que había en la pared, pronto contestaron.

Eh!? Sakuno? S—si claro, enseguida bajo!! -

Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una débil sonrisa cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la puerta de vidrio, cuanto bien le hacia escuchar una voz conocida…

--

No lo puedo creer! Eres tú! –

Haine la recibió desde la puerta con un gran abrazo que hizo sentir querida a Sakuno.

Pero—por dios… que pasó? – Haine miró a Sakuno – haz estado llorando? -

Alarmada pasó a Sakuno al edificio y luego agarrando sus cosas la llevó hasta arriba, Sakuno ni siquiera podía subir la mirada, se sentía avergonzadísima, pero al menos, ahora ya tenía con quien contar…

Cuando estuvieron arriba, Haine le indicó a Sakuno que se sentará en uno de los sofás que estaban ahí y ella se sentó a su lado.

Ahora si… que pasó Sakuno?… te vez muy mal – dijo Haine

No… no es nada –

Hmm no, a mi no me mientes, tienes todos los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, verdad? … y además – hizo una pausa – Que haces aquí y no en la preparatoria?... eso queda lejos, no? –

Sakuno no quería subir la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos, se sentía incapaz de mentirle, después de todo… había ido hasta ella buscando techo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Sakuno… -

Tu sabías que… que mi abuela se volvió a casar… verdad? –

S-si… con el señor Hiro Kusui… cierto? –

Ese señor... él… él quería hacerme cosas…. –

Eeeh!? A que te refieres con eso! – gritó Haine

Si, hace poco… una noche que mi abuela no estaba en casa… él llegó a mi cuarto… algo borracho… y me pidió que… me acostara con él… -

Y… y que pasó!? Que hiciste?? –

Me negué… pero el me agarró con sus brazos y se tiró encima de mi… yo no sabía que hacer… empecé a gritar y llorar… pero nadie me escuchó…. –

Y que te hizo ese sujeto!? –

Comenzó a quitarme la ropa… me veía con unos ojos llenos de… de… no se, pero… me dio miedo… mucho miedo… - lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

No me digas que—

No… a como pude logré escaparme del agarre y salí corriendo de la casa… esa noche no dormí… y al día siguiente me aseguré de que mi abuela estuviera en casa… y volví… -

Ah! Y obviamente le dijiste lo que sucedió a tu abuela, verdad? –

No! Claro que no! Ella ama a ese señor… yo nunca le diría algo así a mi abuela… aparte… Hiro también la quiere… no quiero que mi abuela sufra por mi culpa –

Dios mió! Pero que te pasa! Sabías que puedes demandar a ese viejo!? –

No lo haré… -

P-pero... – suspiró - …el no te hizo nada más… verdad? –

No… nunca lo logró… pero tuve que irme! Todas las tardes o noches que mi abuela salía, ese hombre iba a mi cuarto, me acorralaba, y empezaba a tocarme… y… yo no sabía que hacer… si trataba de escapar me agarraba más fuerte y me gritaba… - hizo una pausa - …no se como le hice todo este tiempo para que no me hiciera nada… -

Y cuanto tiempo llevaba acosándote? –

Un mes… más o menos… y yo llevaba sólo dos meses y medio viviendo con mi abuela -

Sakuno! Como pudiste aguantar tanto! Tu abuela no sospechó nada!? –

No… Hiro es demasiado dulce cuando esta con ella… -

Que hombre tan asqueroso… - dijo Haine

Sakuno no se atrevía a mirar a su amiga.

A todo esto… Sakuno, que haces aquí? …No me refiero aquí en mi casa, si no… en Korea, si tu preparatoria esta en Japón… y que yo sepa… aun es temporada de clases -

Si… en Japón… -

Entonces? –

Otra vez Sakuno se puso nerviosa, no sabía ni como empezar, confiaba en Haine pero… estaba por decir algo que no quería recordar.

Yo… vine a vivir con mi abuela porque… tuve… tuve un problema con alguien y… -

Y?... - trató de hacerla continuar, pero Sakuno hizo un silencio que luego terminó cuando habló casi temblando.

Estuve con una persona -

Hm? No entendí… ah! Será un novio? -

Haine no lo había notado, pero en ese momento era como si Sakuno hubiera dejado de respirar, ya había dejado de temblar. Luego se dio cuenta que al ambiente se había transformado en un silencio sepulcral, miró interrogante a Sakuno esperando una afirmación de su parte que nunca llegó, según su experiencia, conocía que toda esa depresión no podía venir más que un problema amoroso, pero si su amiga no le decía que si, entonces porque podía ser?

Si, estuve… con un chico –

Enserio? -

Él y yo estuvimos como pareja durante casi todo el año y…

La miró casi con incredulidad, Sakuno estaba hecha pedazos, eso le reafirmaba entonces que si había sido una relación correspondida, y "durante casi todo el año"… eso la dejaba más perpleja.

Fue una relación seria? – preguntó Haine

Si, estuve con el en todo sentido de la palabra, yo lo amaba, y el decía que también me amaba… me hacía tan feliz… -

Amiga, pero por eso lloras? – Se agacho hasta ella para tratar de verla a la cara.

Pero Sakuno no contestó, su amiga la estaba interpretando mal, no era exactamente por eso que se sentía mal, si ella supiera porque era… hasta quizás se burlaría de ella por haber sido tan tonta, seguro que alguien como Haine se habría dado cuenta de inmediato.

Perdón, no quise hacerlo sonar simple… - dijo sintiéndose algo apenada. Sakuno negó con la cabeza.  
No… soy yo la que debería sentirse apenada – Sakuno levantó el rostro y la miró directo – Voy a contarte lo que pasó con migo, lo tonta que fui… - le dijo ya casi comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Te escucho… - dijo Haine poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Entonces Sakuno comenzó a contarle todo, absolutamente todo, con cada detalle y cuanto más lo hacía… más se daba cuenta de varias cosas, su primer beso, cuando se hicieron novios, los momentos que pasaron juntos, todas las palabras que Ryoma le decía, como la hacía sentir… cuando le decía que la amaba… cada cosa que este le hacía camuflado obviamente con esos gestos de cariño que ahora sabía no eran más que una trampa, todo eran palabras falsas sin ningún sentimiento, todo era falso, falso absolutamente.

Mientras lo narraba, Haine se quedaba helada con cada cosa, y cuando supo lo de la apuesta, ni ella misma se lo pudo creer, tantos detalles, palabras de amor y gestos de cariño sin sentir nada? ...no podía creerlo.

Él… todo lo que hizo fue engañarme… aprovecharse de lo tonta y soñadora que soy… y al final destrozó mi corazón… -

Lo dijo finalmente, sí, porque eso era lo que exactamente se le había venido a la mente desde que se enteró, aunque le dolía acordarse.

Me quedé sin palabras… es la primera vez que oigo algo así de alguien tan cercano, digo, no puedo creer que alguien se hubiera molestado en hacer todo eso para… pues para tenderte una trampa de ese tipo… -

Yo creía todo lo que él me decía, le dije muchas veces que lo amaba y él… nunca lo dijo enserio… sabiendo lo que significaban esas palabras para mi… -

Pero si su objetivo sólo era engañarte… - sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera podría herir a su amiga - …entonces porque siguió tanto tiempo con tigo?... porque hizo cosas que sólo una persona que en verdad te ama habría echo? -

Pero a los segundos ya tenía en su mente la respuesta.

Para seguir aprovechándose de ti… - se respondió ella misma mentalmente, y se quedó seria.

Y luego me salí de la preparatoria para ir a casa de mi abuela… todo iba bien… pero Hiro… ese señor… - la voz se le quebraba y Haine le acaricio la cabeza suavemente para que se tranquilizara.

A ver… entonces no tienes a donde ir verdad? –

Sakuno asintió, y entonces Haine sonrió calidamente, Sakuno al verla volvió a sentirse más tranquila, protegida de alguna manera.

Entonces no se diga más! Tu te quedas aquí, de acuerdo? –

Enserio no te molesta que yo… -

Para nada! – dijo levantándose y revolviéndole los cabellos para luego sonreír, con Sakuno ahí se sentía como una niña, reviviendo las tantas veces que iba llorando a ella porque le tenía miedo a algo.

Tu te quedas aquí y punto! Además trabajo y pues como vivo solita queda mucho espacio para otra persona, no te preocupes! –

Sakuno sonrió débilmente, quería haberle dado un mejor agradecimiento pero aun necesitaba recuperarse, habían sido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo… recién ahora sentía que acababa de encontrar algo de paz.

Bueno, bueno, y ahora voy a preparar algo de comer y después iré de compras, que luego viene mi Kyo y no encuentra nada… jajaja –

Había escuchado bien?... Haine había dicho "mi" Kyo, eso significaba que tenía pareja?

--

La cena fue preparada y cuando estuvo lista, Haine llevó las cosas a una pequeña mesita en el suelo donde se hallaba Sakuno quieta y pensativa… Aun no había logrado sacarle otra sonrisa o alegrarla…

Bien! Espero que te guste! Provecho! –

Provecho… - dijo Sakuno antes de agarrar los cubiertos y comenzar a comer lo que era un guiso con arroz, una porción pequeña pero que para ella era inmensa ya que ni hambre tenía.

Entonces miró a su amiga, esta comía casi alegremente, y entonces se le ocurrió…

Haine… -

Dime – dijo terminando de pasar la comida.

Quien es… Kyo? …el que mencionaste antes, tienes… pareja? – dijo algo desanimada, tan sólo hablar de parejas la ponía mal, pero no por eso debía sentirse mal por su amiga.

Ah! Jajaja… no, claro que no, ese hombre es todo menos mi pareja, nos conocemos hace mucho, sí… y una que otra vez… tu sabes jejeje –

Sakuno creyó captar de qué se trataba.

Pero no somos nada formal – continuó Haine – Ese hombre tendría que intentar mil años antes de que yo pudiera llamarlo "novio" –

Entonces porque le dices… "mi" Kyo? –

Porque es **mi** Kyo claro, es mi amante, sólo eso, no mi amor, quizás se confunda pero lo nuestro es distinto -

"Amante"… acaso los dos sólo estaban juntos para…

Sakuno prefirió no ahondar más el tema, aunque casi como reflejo preguntó…

Y donde se conocieron? –

Entonces por primera vez en el día, Sakuno vio casi palidecer a su amiga, abrió los ojos que ya los tenía medio adormilados para ver como Haine de pronto revolvía nerviosamente con los cubiertos la comida en su plato.

Bueno… jeje… fue hace mucho, ya ni me acuerdo – dijo y de inmediato se levantó agarrando su plato – ya terminé, será mejor que lave esto –

Y se fue para la cocina dejando interrogante a Sakuno quien no sabía que es lo que había hecho para ponerla así.

--

Varios días pasaron, y ante la mirada precavida de Haine por si pudiese suceder algo, presenciaba como Sakuno parecía morirse día con día en la habitación que le había dado, la mayor parte del tiempo se encerraba y se quedaba sentada mirando a la nada, abrazada a si misma y pensando en quien sabe que cosas. Más de una vez le había insistido en salir pero esta siempre se rehusaba, ahora sólo podía esperar a que se recuperara, aunque no sabía cuando sería eso.

Era ya tarde, la noche se acercaba y Sakuno decidió salir por un momento… sus ojos ya no podían derramar una lágrima más desde hace días, y ahora comenzaba a recobrar algo de conciencia. De pie junto a la ventana veía pasar a los autos por la calle y su mirada permanecía quieta.

Se apartó de ahí cuando escuchó tocar el timbre. Haine se había quedado dormida y no quería levantarla, además le había dicho que tenía que ir a trabajar más tarde y que por eso tenía que descansar, aunque no le hubiera dicho en que trabajaba… pero igual.

Otra vez tocaron el timbre y decidió abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó asombrada por lo que veía, era un hombre alto, vestido con ropa de cuero, una coleta hacia arriba dejando caer cabellos hacia abajo por los lados, y llevaba una gran sonrisa en los labios, además de un cigarrillo.

Vaya vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí? -

Sakuno no supo como reaccionar, por su apariencia se imaginaba que aquel era uno de esos chicos que andaban en los callejones haciendo quien sabe que cosas, pero entonces… que hacía en casa de Haine?

Pero de pronto ante su descuido el hombre terminó cruzando la puerta y fue avanzando hacia ella haciéndola retroceder de a pocos.

No sabía que me tuvieran preparada una sorpresa así –

Ante el susto de Sakuno, este la tomó suave de la barbilla, no sabía que hacer.

Kyo!!!! – gritó Haine quien salía casi corriendo de su habitación y separaba al hombre en frente de Sakuno para correrlo a un lado. Ninguno parecía entender lo que pasaba.

Pero que pasa, si me agrada la sorpresita, ya sabía que te ibas a animar con lo de a tres pero… no me imaginé que tan buen gusto tenías… -

Miró a Sakuno de arriba para abajo y tomo una de sus trenzas, haciéndola sentir algo incómoda. Haine se dio cuenta y con dos dedos golpeó la frente de Kyo mostrando enfado.

Oye! Ella no esta en esto de acuerdo? –

Eh!? Me entusiasmas y ahora nada?... pero sí me gusta… claro que si –

Sakuno siguió incomodándose por la insistente mirada que este le daba ahora sobre su cuello descubierto, así que casi como un reflejo se cubrió con sus dos manos, el hombre estalló en carcajadas.

Jajaja! Pero es hermosa en serio –

Kyo… ya te dije que ella no se nos une, es una amiga de la infancia, se llama Sakuno –

Kyo la miró bien, pues si, tenía razón, esa chica indefensa temblando, no le parecía estar en la onda para nada.

Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí –

Y dicho esto agarró a Haine de la cintura hasta darle un profundo y fuerte beso que esta no pudo anticipar ni tampoco controlar, Sakuno presenciaba todo enfrente suyo. Cuando se separaron Sakuno miraba algo asustada, su corazón le golpeaba fuerte el pecho, no sabía porque pero le había afectado bastante ver eso.

Kyo! En frente de Sakuno no!!! Pero que impaciente eres por dios! –

Pero si te gusta no te quejes, y a ella seguro que también –

Haine miró a su amiga y sabía que era todo menos que le gustara verlos así, en el estado en que estaba Sakuno…

Ya ya, que no piensas en otra cosa!?... – Haine golpeó de nuevo a Kyo – Sakuno… ven… tengo que hablar con tigo -

Le indicó hacia la cocina y Sakuno la siguió aun algo torpe.

Esto… no se ni como empezar… - se despejó los cabellos de la cara algo nerviosa y eso dejó a Sakuno más preocupada e intrigada de lo que ya estaba – verás… te acuerdas que te había dicho que hoy tenía que trabajar? –

Si… pero hasta ahora no me dijiste en que era… - contestó Sakuno sintiéndose algo confundida, aunque también extraña, a donde se supone que iba todo esto? …Aunque por otro lado aún quería sacarse la duda de encima.

Ah! – dijo Sakuno – por cierto, ese hombre… es de quien hablabas la otra vez? – preguntó inocentemente.

Haine quien hasta el momento había estado nerviosa, quedó como paralizada para luego mirar con ojos incrédulos a Sakuno y echarse a reír.

Jajaja! Vaya! Que memoria tienes… pues sí, es él, pero definitivamente no le digas que lo llamé MI Kyo, porque se supera!... sólo es un compañero, Kyo… y no te preocupes… no te hará nada – terminó de decir despreocupadamente.

Pero Sakuno entendía menos, lo que acababa de ver no era una demostración de afecto cualquiera, ese tipo de besos… ese tipo de calor… sólo se lo podían dar… dos personas que se amaban…

Pero entonces los recuerdos amenazaron con regresarle a la mente y no quería… no quería, sus ojos se apagaron, no podía evitar sentirse mal siquiera viendo a una pareja besarse.

Haine notó la obvia tristeza que nuevamente mostraban los ojos de Sakuno, nuevamente se habían opacado con la melancolía, la tristeza que no se le iba hasta entonces y sin más se acercó para tomarla de las manos haciendo que esta volviera a mirarla.

Perdón, mira, es que… esto no es fácil para mi pero… ya tienes una idea en lo que yo trabajo? – preguntó con algo de miedo aunque ya más dispuesta a llegar al grano del asunto.

No, no se nada… -

Sakuno! – la tomó más fuerte de la mano y la miró seria – Se que hasta ahora no te he dicho nada, pero es sólo porque… bueno, este trabajo no es el más decente del mundo, pero después de todo… en algo se tiene que ganar la vida, no? –

Si… entiendo –

Yo… trabajo en un bar… un bar nocturno… ahí soy mesera, ese tipo de meseras con poca ropa y mini faldas… y los hombres que van ahí pagan por poder tocarnos… y ya si nosotras damos nuestro consentimiento y ellos pagan… nos acostamos con el cliente… y pues… me acuesto con diferentes hombres -

Sakuno finalmente sintió tocar fondo con el asunto. Sus pupilas se contrajeron por completo y de sus labios no pudo salir palabra alguna, Haine la fue soltando de a pocos hasta que ambas volvieron a quedar de pie normalmente.

Dime que no te molesta por favor… es que, no quería contarte porque… bueno, se que nunca te han gustado ese tipo de cosas… y ahora no se que pensarás de mi – terminó por decir sintiéndose avergonzada.

Nunca imaginó tener que contárselo así a Sakuno, mejor dicho, nunca tenía pensado decírselo, y es que ella era tan inocente que sentía que con decírselo la asustaría, y ella ya no querría ser su amiga…

Sakuno… dime algo, te molesta que… bueno, tú sabes – preguntó algo tímida.

Sakuno finalmente pudo reaccionar un poco.

Dices que tú… entonces él? – miró hacia la puerta como si a través de ella lo pudiera ver.

Bueno, el era uno de mis clientes, al bar que voy van muchos hombres como él, pero como lo conocí desde hace mucho y siempre estaba él, pues... se encariñó conmigo o quien sabe, quizás le gusto la forma en que lo trataba – dijo con un doble sentido del que luego se arrepintió, ese no era el momento para hacer bromas de ese tipo, aunque Sakuno ya lo había captado.

Pero escucha! A mi en realidad no me molesta hacer este tipo de cosas, hasta podría decir que me gusta! Se que por lo general uno piensa… "pobre chica, a lo que la llevó la vida"… pero conmigo es distinto, yo elegí hacerlo porque me pareció el trabajo ideal para mi, cuando me vine para la ciudad no conocía a nadie y hasta quería tener novio por primera vez… y cuando conocí a un chico en la calle que fue amable con migo, salimos un par de veces y luego me contó de este trabajo, y no me pareció nada malo, hasta yo misma le pregunté si podía meterme en el negocio.

A ti te gusta que… - no sabía ni como hablar para que su amiga no se lo tomara como ofensa.

Que si me gusta estar con varios hombres a la vez??... querías decir eso, no? – finalizó con una sonrisa despreocupada que tomó por sorpresa a Sakuno.

Bueno… tú querías una pareja estable, me lo dijiste varias veces, yo pensaba que sólo querías estar con un chico – dijo Sakuno

Hmm si, yo se que dije eso una vez pero creo que sólo lo decía porque bueno… quería que fuera mi primera vez con tan sólo un chico especial para mi, y así fue… no me quejo –

Tu primera vez… con un chico especial… -

Sakuno no podía pensar en eso… aunque odiara admitirlo… su corazón aun le pertenecía a Ryoma…

Si… la primera vez que estuve con un chico fue con él, con el que me encontré el primer día que vine, me invitó a comer, salimos unos días, y cuando menos lo pensé… ya estaba en su cama, jejeje –

Haine acababa de contarle una versión bastante resumida y sutil de su encuentro con aquel chico y tan sólo con eso notaba a Sakuno algo asustada.

Pero dime… Sakuno, no me vas a odiar por esto cierto? Dime que no te molesta por favor – ahora Haine casi rogaba por el perdón de Sakuno.

Esta al principio no supo que decir… y comenzó a hablar…

N-no, como crees que yo… no me molesta, en serio, sólo me asombré un poco… - dijo Sakuno

Haine de la emoción que le causó escuchar esas palabras se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga envolviéndola ligeramente con sus dos brazos, en eso la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Kyo, dando una clínica mirada a la escena, Sakuno y Haine al darse cuanta en un principio no se movieron.

Que buena escena Haine, y así quieres que no piense otra cosa? – dijo entretenido pero a la vez afectado por lo que veían sus ojos, después de todo… ver dos chicas lindas abrazadas de esa manera no se veía todos los días…

--

La tarde comenzaba a enfriar y Sakuno y Haine estaban solas en la casa, Haine se hallaba haciendo la cena, iban a almorzar. Sakuno estaba como todos los días en su cuarto, cuando entonces decidió salir a pasos lentos para ir y sentarse un rato en el sillón quizás, o ver algo a través del balcón, cuando entonces Haine sintió su presencia y le habló.

Sakuno, que te parece si damos una vuelta esta noche? – dijo animada y dejando los platos que estaba secando para acercarse a Sakuno y tomarla de las manos.

Esta reaccionó muy lento, no tenia ganas para nada, y reconocía que aunque su amiga estaba haciendo lo posible para levantarle el ánimo… no podía, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo que le quemaba por dentro, pero no sabía que…

Al notar la falta de entusiasmo en Sakuno, que ya no era algo raro, insistió…

Sakuno!!! Vamos! Porque no quieres hacer nada? …no es bueno que andes todos los días como un fantasma por toda la casa, mira… si sigues adelgazando por no comer como se debe te vas a desaparecer! – dijo preocupada

Sakuno se miró por un rato, la verdad que si había adelgazado bastante, aunque no por eso se le dejaban ver los huesos demasiado, sus costillas quizás.

No tengo ganas… - respondió con desgano y los ojos apagados.

Haine se molesto un poco, admitía que a veces su amiga la sacaba de quicio con lo terca que era, así que sin soltarla la dirigió hasta el sofá y ahí se sentó junto a ella.

A ver amiga, esto es muy serio, durante todo el tiempo desde que llegaste hasta ahora has estado muy mal y te comprendo, a cualquiera que le hicieran eso se sentiría triste… pero no puedes seguir así, de acuerdo? …tu eres una chica muy linda, inteligente, responsable, que hasta donde yo conocía tenia muchos sueños que cumplir, y no creo que solo por que un tipo te hizo eso tengas ganas de echar todo tu futuro por la borda… por favor! –

Sakuno escuchaba las palabras pero de alguna manera se rehusaba a entenderlas.

Es que no te das cuenta de que él esta logrando lo que quiere? –

Sakuno comenzó a flaquear, todo el tiempo intentando no pensar en él… y ahora… temía que el tema volviera a surgir, quería irse de inmediato pero Haine la sostuvo del brazo sin dejarla ir.

Por favor… Haine –

Por favor nada! Acá te quedas y arreglaremos esto de una vez! –

Pero… que quieres que te diga? – dijo Sakuno desesperándose por el agarre, lo único que quería era huir.

Eso! Esa actitud fuerte debes mostrar para vivir, viste que si tenias energías? –

No quiero hablar de esto – intentó soltarse una vez mas y ante un gran esfuerzo de Haine que casi se sentía vencer, logro mantenerla quieta.

Sakuno, solo déjame preguntarte una ultima cosa, tu dices que lo amabas, pero entonces… no crees que te estuvieras evitado todo este sufrimiento si al menos hubieras hablado con el antes de irte? -

Que!? Acaso estaba loca? Sakuno se sintió horrorizada en un principio, verle la cara a Ryoma luego de escuchar la verdad era lo menos que quería pero… ahora que lo decía… si, pedir explicaciones quizás habría ayudado algo…

Ves? …hasta tu misma lo consideras, ese hombre aun te debe una explicación, no? –

No habría podido… - dijo casi inaudible

Haine notaba en este asunto algo muy extraño, cada vez que recordaba todas las cosas que le había dicho Sakuno sobre los detalles, las palabras, los gestos que los dos tenían entre ellos… jugaría que se trataba de una pareja hecha y derecha, nadie, por mas que fuera una broma se tomaría ese trabajo de hacerlo tan perfecto…

No quería creerlo, pero había esa posibilidad, después de todo… Sakuno no había hablado con el antes de irse y quizás allí se habrían aclarado las cosas, acaso… ese tal Ryoma estaba enamorado de Sakuno?

Pero Sakuno, date la oportunidad de olvidarlo, se que ahora parece imposible… pero las heridas sanan con el tiempo –

De pronto sintió como si hubiera dicho algo superficial y fácil de hacer, la reacción de Sakuno no se hizo esperar…

Tu no tienes que preocuparte por mi… ni siquiera deberías estar hablando conmigo ahora… tu tienes tus cosas, tu trabajo… tienes todo lo que quieres… te sientes feliz con lo que haces, puedes sobrevivir por ti sola… eres como un ejemplo… -

Yo? Un ejemplo? – Haine la miro sorprendida

Sakuno le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Haine… yo debería ser como tu… - dijo en un lamento y sintiendo vergüenza por si misma.

Pero Sakuno! Sabes lo que estas diciendo? A ver, yo no soy ni la tercia parte de perfecta… - dijo casi atónita – tu sabes bien lo que hago, y aun así… dices que soy un ejemplo? –

Si, por eso mismo, por como te aceptas… -

Escucha, tu dices todo esto porque estas dolida, pero en realidad si siguieras con tu vida normal, hasta te daría vergüenza tener una amiga como yo! –

A mi no me molesta lo que tu haces, eres mi amiga… jamás me avergonzaría de ti –

Sakuno… -

Y no me gustaría nunca separarme de ti por eso mismo, porque eres una de mis mejores amigas y te quiero Haine… - quería comenzar a llorar se esforzaba por no hacerlo.

Y yo tampoco quisiera que nos separáramos otra vez! – Y ya sin poder contenerse se lanzo a abrazar a Sakuno – Hasta me gustaría que fueras a trabajar conmigo para verte todo el tiempo! – dijo llevada por la emoción, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Sakuno tensarse.

Ah! Perdón! Yo no… - dijo separándose de Sakuno y mirándola a los ojos casi petrificados que tenia esta – dije una barbaridad, perdón enserio! -

Muerta de la vergüenza se puso de pie y salió rápido del lugar para seguir con los platos en el fregadero… Sakuno se había quedado más que pensativa.

--

Era viernes por la noche y ya como era costumbre Haine regresaba con Kyo del bar a eso de las 2 de la madrugada ya algo a tono con las bebidas y directo para la habitación, aunque era ya cosa de siempre que Haine, irreconocible por como iba vestida, toda la ropa ceñida al cuerpo y varios botones bajos y hasta perfume, se hiciera de rogar hasta que Kyo lograra llevarla dentro de la habitación donde comenzaba todo.

Sakuno estaba sentada en el balcón tomando aire cuando los escuchó llegar, las risas a gran volumen.

Yo ya no necesito pagarte, por algo somos amantes -

Ah si? No me digas?? Te digo que lo que tengo contigo solo es un "favorcito" porque te veo muy necesitado y no me gusta ver cara de cachorritos dando lastima cuando me divierto - dijo en un tono burlón pero suave y acentuando ciertas frases con tono seductor.

Kyo ignoró sus palabras y se acercó a Haine para tomarla de la cintura hasta pegarla con un solo movimiento a él.

Así que reconoces que estas necesitado? – dijo Haine y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Kyo.

No, si yo no estoy diciendo que lo este… pero me parece que estas hablando mucho… -

Entonces con gran habilidad y rapidez, una de las manos de Kyo se posicionó en la entrepierna de Haine quien al sentir la brusca sensación no hizo mas que agarrar a su amante con las dos manos y junto sus labios con los de el en un salvaje beso.

Creo que es lo que quieres hacer, no? – dijo Kyo con tono triunfante

Haine no podía resistirse cuando este se ponía en ese plan, pero tampoco le gustaba demostrar que este ganaba sobre ella.

Mi cuerpo obviamente reacciona pero creo que cualquiera podría causarme el mismo efecto… no? – dijo dibujando una sonrisa que provoco aun mas a Kyo.

Pero tú guardas esto… - la beso suavemente en la frente - …solo para mí, no soy como cualquiera –

Lo que yo creo es que la diferencia sólo se puede marcar de una manera, porque si que en algo no son todos iguales – dijo esto ultimo bajando la mirada por un instante y luego subirla rápido y sonreír adorablemente.

Kyo tan de tan solo verla y escucharla hablar de esa manera sabía que los sentidos se le encendían más hacia aquella chiquilla provocativa, hacia su Haine, si, porque era suya, completamente suya.

Haine noto la turbación en su amante por lo que poniéndose en puntas y acercándose a su oído le susurro…

Mientras mas grande mejor… -

Cuando se volvió al piso Haine fue recibida por un descontrolado y enardecido Kyo que se apodero de sus labios como si quisiera devorársela, luego Haine separando sus labios vio que Kyo estaba mas encendido y desesperado que nunca y le dijo…

Yo me refería a la espera… mientras mas grande mejor… - dijo Haine sonriendo traviesa sabiendo que había ganado, Kyo lo reconoció y también le sonrió de alguna manera sabiendo que esta vez si había perdido.

Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es mejor… -

Haine sabía bien lo que le esperaba, claro que lo deseaba tanto o más que el mismo Kyo.

Cuando Sakuno vio de reojo que ambos habían entrado a la habitación, se puso de pie rumbo a su habitación para dormir, o al menos intentaría hacerlo porque cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, escucho los primeros sonidos… palabras que prefería no entender pero que sin embargo se quedaba escuchando teniendo la perilla de la puerta en su mano, entonces lo que había estado pensando todo este tiempo se le vino a la mente de nuevo.

"Hasta me gustaría que fueras a trabajar conmigo para verte todo el tiempo!"

"Trabajar conmigo"

Que quería decir eso? Que Haine indirectamente la había invitado a… hacer lo mismo que ella? …no… no lo que ella hacia, Haine solo le dijo que le gustaría que trabajaran juntas… si iba a ese trabajo ella solo tendría que atender gente… no tendría que… acostarse con distintos hombres.

Y no es que quisiera trabajar en un bar, pero… porque no había podido dejar de pensar en ello? … no se entendía, que le estaba pasando?

Al principio solo era una idea descabellada en su mente pero ahora hasta había comenzado a plantearse la idea… como seria si ella trabajara ahí? …Para empezar Haine lo hacía y era feliz… no podía ser tan malo… o si?

Pero porque estaba pensando en eso? Que la llevaba a plantearse algo que jamás habría imaginado? No sabía porque pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más fuerza dentro suyo le decía que con eso… quizás encontraría algo que la tranquilizara, que la despejara, que la distrajera de pensar en… en Ryoma…

Lo peor para Sakuno es que ella aun se sentía parte de Ryoma, pero… porque debería sentirse suya aun después de todo lo que pasó? ...Todo ese tiempo no había sido suya, él sólo se había burlado de ella, entonces como se le podía llamar a eso?

Si todo había sido sin sentimiento, un juego, una farsa, entonces… lo que ella misma sintió nunca fue real? …No quería plantearse esa tonta idea de que ella le pertenecía a Ryoma porque no era así, ya no… dentro de su corazón se había avivado una llama que ella misma reconoció como su orgullo…

Si, el mismo que Ryoma ya había derrotado una vez, ella era otra antes de que él volviera a cruzarse en su camino, más segura de si misma, menos tímida… y… odiando a Ryoma?... sí… ahora lo recordaba, ella siempre peleaba con Ryoma a principios del año, como pudo terminar envuelta en su trampa?...

Pero que fácil, la respuesta era obvia, Ryoma la hacía sentir amada y protegida, cuando estaba con él, nada en el mundo importaba… y poco a poco su orgullo fue reemplazado por esos sentimientos de la tierna y dulce Sakuno. Pero ahora… comenzaba a sentirlo otra vez…

Eso que sentía en su pecho le decía que debía odiar a Ryoma por lo que le había hecho y a su vez le daba una ansiedad de borrar todo recuerdo suyo de su corazón…

Quería volver a empezar… hacer un cambio radical… porque la Sakuno pura y dulce… quisiera o no, había sido sólo para Ryoma, y por consiguiente quería deshacerse de ella… Ya no pertenecerle de ninguna manera.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, seguía con la mano en la perilla, hasta que la ajustó tanto que empezó a dolerle, y ahí fue cuando despertó, el brillo le volvió a los ojos… pero esa mirada llena de seriedad no se fue, había tomado una decisión, ya nadie la podría convencer de lo contrario.

Y sin pensarlo corrió al peinador de la que ahora era su habitación, se miro fijamente al espejo… sus ojos dulces habían desaparecido, ahora su mirada tenía un semblante serio… y con esos mismos ojos llenos de decisión, con una mano tomo una de sus trenzas… esas largas trenzas que tanto le gustaban a esa tierna Sakuno… debían desaparecer.

De uno de los cajones saco unas tijeras e impulsivamente agarró fuerte su trenza con una mano al mismo tiempo que la cortaba, le había dolido, vio todo su cabello largo tirado en el suelo, y su pecho se llenó de sentimiento, así que casi con lágrimas en los ojos, agarro su otra trenza, y también la cortó.

Sin duda esta era la decisión mas seria que había tomado en toda su vida, frente al espejo se veía una Sakuno totalmente diferente, con el cabello alborotado y llegándole apenas a los hombros…  
y aunque sentía que acababa de dejar escapar una parte importante de su ser, su decisión ya estaba tomada. Y se había convencido de que era lo correcto.

--

Al día siguiente Haine se levantó y fue por una bolsa fría para la leve resaca de la noche anterior, Kyo aun seguía echado en la cama adentro del cuarto, fue entonces cuando Sakuno salió de su habitación para hablar con Haine.

Haine… -

Ah! Buenos días Sakuno, que tal? …espero que hayas podido dormir bien, no es mi culpa que los viernes… ehm… pues tu ya sabes… jejeje – dijo Haine aun sin voltear a ver a Sakuno.

Esta bien, no me molesta – dijo con desgano mientras se servía algo de leche de la caja que había sacado de la heladera, de alguna manera el brillo que tenía Haine luego de los viernes la cegaba un poco.

Y!? ...que planes hoy? Salimos? Porque Kyo por lo menos se queda ahí hasta la- Haine volteo a ver su amiga – Dios mío!!!! Pero que… que te hiciste! A… a donde se fueron tus lindas trencitas!? –

Eh… yo… las corte anoche… -

Y eso porque!?... –

Haine… como… como es tu trabajo? -

Eh? – Haine se asombro un poco por la pregunta, era Sakuno quien preguntaba eso?... bueno… tal vez quería saber por curiosidad…

Hmm bueno, ya sabes, es un bar donde tienen mesas y trago, allí las meseras somos todas las que vamos a trabajar, ehm… mi trabajo consiste en complacer al cliente… pero sin que el llegue a pasarse del límite, eso sí, puede tocar donde quiera… y ya si tu te dejas, llegar más lejos… -

Y… va mucha gente?... hombres mayores?… -

Ay no! Si fueran hombres ancianos me moriría, ese bar es famoso por ser el centro de distracción para jóvenes u hombres maduros, pero no llegan a los 40… porque si no quien sabe si bailarían, el bar se reconoce por su buen gusto en todo aspecto… también en elección de meseras, claro. Nosotras somos quienes alegramos la noche! –

Sakuno se quedo pensativa un momento mientras Haine guardaba algunas cosas en la heladera.

Porque preguntas? –

Haine, yo… he vivido más de un mes acá… y… hasta ahora no he pagado nada de mis gastos… -

Sakuno! Ya te dije que de eso ni te preocupes! Yo estoy bien con los gastos! -

Pero no es lo mismo! Yo he visto que… has dejado varios de tus lujos por que yo estoy aquí y… -

Lujos? Te refieres a la bebida? …eso no importa, velo de esta forma… tu me has ayudado a dejar un poco el vicio, nada más!... de acuerdo? –

Pero… -

No, nada de peros, tu tómate el tiempo que quieras, si quieres trabajar ya se verá luego, al menos hasta que comas mejor porque así como estas no soportarías nada -

Es que! Yo… si se un trabajo en lo que no necesitare mucha fuerza -

En serio? …en que? –

Quiero… quiero trabajar en lo mismo que tu, así no seré carga para nadie y… - trato de buscar argumentos algo nerviosa – estaremos las dos juntas, tu sabes como es todo y no tendré problemas –

Pero Sakuno… que estas diciendo? – Haine miró a los ojos a su amiga - En serio tu… -

Por favor, déjame ir, necesito hacer algo pronto porque si no… - comenzaba a temblar y paso una mano por su cabello ahora corto, todo esto era muy difícil para ella, pero bien sabía que todo primer paso lo era.

Pero amiga, tú sabes que son tipos muy pervertidos, y si se llega a dar algo, no tendrás a nadie estable… -

Eso no me importa! Es una decisión que tomé! – dijo Sakuno con una posición firme.

E-esta bien, tranquila… pero… estas segura??? –

Si, nunca estuve más segura –

Y… no te vas a arrepentir? – dijo Haine ya con algo de entusiasmo por dentro, no quería admitirlo pero el estar con su amiga siempre era algo que le gustaba.

No, prometo que no te daré problemas… -

Tontita, yo no estoy diciendo que me causaras problemas! Estoy contenta de que estés con migo! – se lanzó y la abrazó fuerte, Sakuno no supo como reaccionar.

Yo te apoyo en lo que sea Sakuno, y no te preocupes! Yo te protegeré de cualquier tipo! Si no, tenemos a Kyo, jojojo –

Sakuno se sintió aun algo temblorosa, pero a la vez sabia que había dado un gran paso del que ya no había retroceso, Haine la había apoyado y eso significaba que quizás estaba haciendo lo correcto, sí, así tenía que ser…

En eso un somnoliento Kyo se asomo a la cocina con tan sólo unos pantalones puestos.

Eh?... que pasa aquí! Tan cariñosas como de costumbre… y tan temprano! – dijo sonriendo en lo que ya era su goce ver todas las mañanas de los sábados, a dos chicas lindas despertándole los ánimos.

--- TBC ---

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Gravi: Ya! Por fin terminamos de escribir!**

**Hibari: Dios mío que capi tan largo! Este capi esta enfocado en Sakuno, para que entiendan un poco de lo que paso en tan solo un año…**

**Gravi: Sip, y ya aparecieron otros dos nuevos personajes, Haine y Kyo, una parejita muy peculiar!**

**Hibari: Entonces ya tenemos a Yukari (niña entrometida), Haine (amiga fiel) y Kyo (tipo pervertido). Ah! Y el nuevo esposo de Sumire (abuela de Sakuno)… el señor Hiro (asqueroso pedófilo).**

**Gravi: Aunque ese ultimo no es muy importante… a los otros tres préstenles atención, que nos acompañarán un buen rato!**

**Hibari: Aun faltan algunos personajes, pero sólo es uno más quien marcará la historia! Dejando a cuatro nuevos personajes principales, aparte de Ryoma y Sakuno claro.**

**Gravi: Exacto! Pero para conocerlo esperen al siguiente capítulo! Jojojo… Que les pareció este capi?... Les pareció correcta la decisión que tomó Sakuno?**

**Hibari: Tomen en cuenta todo lo que ella siente… debería de darle otra oportunidad a Ryoma?**

**Gravi: Ryoma! A donde se fue Ryoma en este capi!**

**Hibari: El sigue con Yukari…**

**Gravi: Ah!... si!... entonces… esperen al próximo capi para saber que pasa con la escena pendiente entre Ryoma y Yukari!**

**Hibari: Si! Tenemos muchas cosas preparadas! **

**Gravi: Ahora como lo prometimos, contestar sus reviews que tanto nos gustan!**

Mashi022: Gracias por nuestro primer review del capi! Yay! Esta vez no tardamos tanto en actualizar! Creo que podemos mantener el ritmo! Jeje, y no te preocupes por Yukari, a nosotras tampoco nos agrada, pero tendrás que aguantar a esta pequeña un rato más. Faltan unos cuantos capis para el reencuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno, no olvides que el fic sigue siendo RyoSaku hasta el final! Muchísimas gracias por leernos y dejarnos reviews! No nos abandones xD! Nos leemos pronto!

**Tormenta Oscura: Jajaja, nos reímos mucho con todo lo que dijiste! xD!... Haber, por partes… sip, Yukari no es un personaje hecho para que le agrade a la gente… es algo odiable esa pequeña, y aunque Yukari este enamorada de Ryoma no significa que el lo este o lo estará… tal vez sea como dices, como una hermanita menor, pero mejor espera a ver que pasa. Y pues con Sakuno, ya viste, no se metió de prostituta… es algo… parecido… solo falta ver como le fue en su trabajito. Gracias por leernos! Esperamos tu review! Shi?**

Riza-Trisha: No te preocupes por eso de que si Ryoma encuentra a Sakuno o no, una de las partes más ansiadas es el reencuentro! Y ver las reacciones de los dos! …y sobre las consecuencias que pueda causar Yukari, hmm… será interesante, no crees? … Wa! Gracias por las felicitaciones! Tu review enserio nos animó mucho! Jaja, y tienes razón, la historia demuestra que la vida da giros de 180 grados cuando menos te lo esperas. Ya viste que fue lo que pasó con Sakuno, ahora veamos como le fue en su trabajo, recuerda que ha pasado un año… dios! Riza-chan, muchas gracias por tu review, nos encantó! Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo!

**Yo: Hola yo! Como lo pediste, en este capi sale Sakuno, y sale mucho… ahora quien faltó fue Ryoma… y lo de la nueva personaje, Yukari, pues… yo se que es muy odiable, comprendemos tu odio, ojala que eso cambie con el paso de los capis… gracias por tu review! Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo!**

Diveana: Wa! Tu review casi nos hace llorar! Enserio piensas esas cosas tan lindas de nosotras y del fic? Gracias, gracias, gracias! Nos emocionamos mucho cuando leímos tu review! … De parte de Hibari te mando un abrazo por leer y seguir todos sus fics, y de mi parte (Gravi)… te digo que yo no tengo fics! xD… sólo me encargo de escribir este fic junto con Hib… y aprecio demasiado tus comentarios! Enserio… reviews como el tuyo son los que nos llenan de esas ganas de seguir escribiendo! Muchísimas gracias por todas tus palabras de apoyo! Y claro que te agregamos al msn! Solo danos tu correo y listo!... esperamos poder platicar contigo pronto! Gracias por tu review enserio! Esperamos uno en este capi x3! Bye bye!

**-Sakuritah-: Nos alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Y no te preocupes por los sentimientos de Ryoma y Sakuno, por lo menos Ryoma tiene muy firmes sus sentimientos, y pues… como puedes ver, Sakuno esta algo confundida, ahora a esperar a ver como le fue en ese asunto de su trabajo, recuerda que ya pasó un año. Y Yukari… ella es una pequeña niña que tendremos que aguantar un rato xD. Y… aww si! Los últimos capis hasta eternidad son pura miel, fueron momentos divinos que disfrutamos de escribir! Y… enserio te salieron lagrimas con los que le siguieron?... Wa! No fue nuestra intención, pero nos encanta que nuestros lectores sientan ese dolor de los personajes! …oh! Y los finales dramáticos son lo mejor! A nosotras nos encantan, pero también adoramos los finales románticos… hmm… xD… que decisión tomar? Wa! Sakuritah! Muchas gracias por tu review! Enserio nos encanto que opinaras sobre los aspectos del fic! Esperamos tu próximo review, shi?**

TaTaN: Rival de Sakuno? Hmm… Si… es algo así, y pues tiene toda la ventaja, pero los sentimientos de Ryoma son firmes! Y tienes razón, es triste que Sakuno piense que Ryoma nunca la amó, pero que equivocada esta… Y sobre tus preguntas acerca del paradero de Sakuno, si… esta en Korea, en el mismo lugar, solo que en una ciudad vecina del pueblo de su abuela. Y ya vez en las cosas que se metió… solo queda esperar a ver que pasa! Ojala que Ryoma la encuentre pronto. Juju… gracias por tu review!!! Esperamos el próximo!

**Kyoko-chan: Wa! Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer el fic, que bueno que te gusta!!! Y otra anti-Yukari xD!... pobre niña… es odiada, ojala que eso cambie algún día… jaja, ya vez, le gustan los mayorcitos… y que son de otras! Dios! Jaja… no te preocupes… Ryoma ama a Sakuno, no a Yukari. Esperamos que te haya gustado este capi, ahora vez en que cosas se metió la pobre de Sakuno… esperamos que continúes leyéndonos y mandando reviews! Gracias! **

Eso es todo por ahora… saludito especial a:

Scooky  
Sora Celes  
Ivekag

**Lectoras fieles que de repente desaparecen, pero sabemos que siguen ahí, un beso chicas! **

**Y a todos ustedes que nos leen! Gracias! Sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir esta historia! Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews! Recuerden que es lo que nos impulsa a escribir!!!**

Nos vemos pronto!


	22. Destinos Cruzados

**Destinos Cruzados**

Capítulo 21

Que estaba haciendo?...

Ryoma seguía sosteniendo a Yukari entre sus brazos, fuerte y cálidamente, pero… había un problema, por qué estaba haciendo eso? Que le estaba pasando?... porque no podía soltarla?

El pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Yukari temblante y sollozante estaba recostado por completo sobre el suyo, y le irradiaba un sentimiento extraño con cada quejido de llanto que escuchaba de ella, por dios, acababa de conocerla, pero aun así… juraba que había sido Sakuno a la que había estado abrazando momentos antes… definitivamente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Con cuidado trató de separar a Yukari de él, pero esta le respondió con todo lo contrario aferrándose mas a su pecho y escondiendo su cara en él, un alma dolida, un corazón dolido, había algo en Ryoma que le producía una confianza, una sensación de que todo estaría bien si estaba en sus brazos.

Yukari… - trato de sacarla de encima de él lo más delicadamente posible y al parecer esta por fin entró en razón y se separo lentamente.

Perdón… - dijo secándose las lágrimas con el puño y evitando mirar a Ryoma a los ojos.

Escucha, yo… - se detuvo por unos segundos - …tengo que irme, lo siento. –

No! Es-espera! A donde—

Ryoma se levantó tratando de recuperar conciencia y sobre todo olvidarse de esto que había pasado. Yukari corrió hacia él, se plantó en frente y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Como acabo de llegar a la ciudad debo irme ya… a buscar un lugar donde quedarme – dijo en tono tranquilo.

Yukari entendió enseguida y se calmó también, aunque luego abrió los ojos de golpe, como si una gran idea se le hubiera ocurrido, se acercó más a Ryoma y lo tomó de las manos impulsivamente.

Entonces! Pu-puedes quedarte aquí, no?... Que te parece?... yo te puedo, te puedo dar una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa! No hay problema porque vivo sola, enserio! -

Y animadamente esperó por la respuesta de Ryoma, pero para el todo iba demasiado rápido, apenas lograba procesar la invitación.

Que dices? Vamos! Por favor quédate –

Pero yo… yo puedo conseguir otro lugar, no es necesario, estaré bien -

Por favor… - rogó una vez más con lagrimas amenazando salir de nuevo en sus ojos, y si había algo que Ryoma ya no podía aguantar… era ver llorar a alguien más por su culpa.

Al ver el obvio flaqueo de este ante el ultimo ruego, la sonrisa de Yukari volvió a dibujarse en sus labios y sin más se lanzó efusivamente a los brazos de Ryoma, quien aun sorprendido no supo como reaccionar.

Gracias!!!! Gracias Ryoma! -

Ryoma no atinaba a hacer nada, solo quedaba asombrado por cada uno de los gestos de esa chica, en eso Yukari se separó y ya más tranquila.

Mi casa es muy grande, mucha para mi y me siento muy sola… - dando la vuelta vio con algo de nostalgia y melancolía los grandes espacios y muebles en el living, todo vacío, todo silencioso.

A veces hasta me da miedo sabes? - dijo apenada y casi en voz bajita.

Y que fue lo que… - dijo Ryoma que no terminó la frase, pero se entendió que se refería a sus familiares fallecidos de los que se veía fotos por todos lados.

Mi padre y mis hermanos… fue un accidente de auto, no llevaron el cinturón, salieron bebiendo como siempre y… - calló sin terminar la frase y el ambiente se inundó de un silencio casi sepulcral.

Pero algo que le sorprendió a Ryoma fue el hecho de que Yukari no llorara en ese momento, es más, de espaldas hasta notaba como este se tensaba al hablar y de haber visto su rostro no sabía con que podría haberse encontrado…

--

La ciudad, grande, más bien inmensa, el ruido reinaba por todo el sitio, pero era temprano, sábado por la mañana. En la casa de Haine así como la de Sakuno y Kyo que ya prácticamente vivía ahí con la urgencia de vigilar a su traviesa amante, reinaba una paz increíble, luego de las ya conocidas borracheras del viernes era de esperarse, una noche agitada para todos.

Unas horas más pasaron y Sakuno ya levantada salió de la ducha con una blusa blanca sin cerrar y unos pantalones, se estaba secando el cabello con la secadora cuando escuchó los característicos sonidos de Haine en la cocina, que significaba que ya se había levantando y le preparaba el desayuno a Kyo. La clásica musiquita que tarareaba su amiga llenó el ambiente.

En la cocina Haine se agachaba para sacar varias frutas del cajón de abajo cuando sintió que algo la tocaba por detrás y casi se muere del susto.

KYO!!! -

Tranquila! Jajaja… quien pensabas que era?? -

Aaahh que se yo, pudieron haber sido muchas cosas - dijo cerrando los ojos y en actitud despreocupada.

"Cosas" - dijo arqueando una ceja.

Si, muchas cosas, no te creas con el único derecho de hacer esas cosas querido mío -comenzó a reír ella ahora, Kyo quedó algo confundido aunque trató de no demostrarlo suspirando y agarrando un cigarrillo que tenía en la bata en pos de encenderlo.

Eeeeeeh un momento! Acá ya no más cigarrillos de acuerdo? –

Me acabo de despertar y luego me vienes tu con tus cosas raras, crees que no los necesito?? — dijo adquiriendo su actitud de siempre y levantando el cigarrillo a una altura que sabia Haine no podría alcanzar.

Vicioso, fuiste tu el que inició a Rae en todo ese vicio, por eso que está así -

Jajaja! Así que ahora me culpas de todas las cosas que hace esa muchachita rebelde, eeh? yo lo único que hice fue invitarle uno, quien iba a decir que le iba a gustar tanto -

Pues ya ves que si, ahora no hay momento en que no ande con uno en la boca, es desquiciante, se los acaba todos! -

Vamos, déjala hacer su vida, que por cierto, ya se levantó? — preguntó con sumo interés mirando a la puerta de Sakuno y viendo que estaba abierta.

Si, acaba de salir de la ducha — dijo Haine

Miró de reojo receloso a Kyo, el casanova de su amante al parecer nunca tenía descanso, se venía aguantando toda la baba que se le caía cuando veía a Sakuno y hasta ya le había dicho que su sueño dorado era compartir una noche con las dos… con las dos! Eso si era el fin del mundo, como diablos podía hacer esas cosas!

Vaya, si que mantiene una buena compostura luego de una buena ingesta de alcohol — dijo Kyo sin quitar la mirada de la puerta del baño esperando ansioso que esta saliera.

Ya sabes que hace tiempo que no toma, Kaname se lo prohibió, y está bien, Rae no es muy tolerante a esas cosas, y no vaya a ser... - entonces clavó la mirada en Kyo quien sintió como los cuchillos le clavaban indirectamente - ...que alguien se aproveche de ella! -

Por la nuca de Kyo bajó una gran gota, cuando Haine lo miraba así definitivamente fulminaba, mejor no sacar la contra porque el si que estaba aun con toda la resaca.

Así que el doctorcito la está rehabilitando. -

Así parece, y eso está muy bien, ah! Por cierto, no debe tardar en venir no? …Ayer habrá querido matarse por no poder ir en la noche pero seguro que hoy no falta. -

Decía Haine con gran entusiasmo y hasta ruborizándose un poco en secreto al hablar de aquel hombre, si… porque ese si que era un hombre con todas sus letras.

En eso, el timbre sonó y Haine casi tira la naranja que tenía en las manos de no ser por Kyo que hizo magia para sostenerla en el aire con todo y cigarrillo en la otra mano.

Óyeme! a la próxima—

Pero al abrir los ojos que había cerrado por un momento descubrió solo el humo que había dejado Haine por ir a abrir la puerta, una gran vena apareció en su frente mientras terminaba por inhalar ahora si el humo de su único y "fiel" compañero, el cigarrillo.

Kaname-san!! Bienvenido!! -

Se escuchó por toda la casa, Sakuno que estaba ya terminando de arreglarse en el baño también lo escuchó y paró lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Buenos días, perdón la molestia. -

N—no, para nada, bienvenido una vez más, igual estábamos despiertos, pase pase… -

El hombre alto, rubio y de ojos claros paso a la casa para encontrarse con Kyo que se había acercado para darle la mano al recién llegado, llevaba un ramo de rosas en las manos.

Buenos días - saludó Kyo tratando de olvidar por un momento que su amante babeaba al lado suyo saludo.

Rae ya está despierta y debe estar por salir en cualquier momento, esto... las pongo en agua? Ay! Pero que impertinente! Si las tiene que ver ella primero!!! -

El hombre sonrió levemente, era así de reservado. Llevaba un traje negro con camisa y corbata clara, su cabello rubio era perfectamente corto y se olía el suave perfume en su traje, su presencia era imponente, obviamente hasta Kyo se sentía algo "pequeño" al lado suyo, por más que llevara todas sus fachas de maleante.

Bueno! Me disculpan un momento?? Voy a avisarle a Rae! -

Kyo y el recién llegado se quedaron solos y se sentaron el sillón del living.

No esperaste mucho para verla eeh? - le habló con la confianza de siempre aunque no pudiese evitar sentirse raro al principio.

Vine lo más pronto que pude, dime, acaso anoche… - por primera vez se le notaba algo de temor en la voz.

No no, tranquilo, totalmente sobrio, según Haine, parece que en verdad la estás reformando, y me imagino, con un medico te debe agarrar mucho cargo de conciencia jajajaja! -

No es un concejo de medico que le doy sino como persona, obviamente cosas como la bebida y cigarrillo no son más que nerviosas… sin ofender - terminó con la charla sobre la salud tan rápido como comenzó sin parecer cortante, obviamente tenía a uno de esos "nerviosos" al lado suyo…

Nah nah, no tiene que preocuparse por mi, yo ya soy caso perdido y no sería el primer medico que me dice todo esto -

Las charlas entre los dos eran bastante raras, uno era mayor que el otro, Kaname tenía 29 años y Kyo 25, este era un rebelde y renegado sin causa… en cambio Kaname era todo un medico y empresario, dueño de una gran fortuna. Mundos y polos totalmente opuestos, pero aun así podían considerarse buenos conocidos.

Oye, y te la llevas ahora? me imagino que ganas no te faltan… —

Pensaba llevarla a pasear por estos alrededores. -

Pasear? De seguro le gustaría pero si quieres pueden quedarse acá y en cambio yo con Haine salir no? Después de todo hace mucho que no salgo con ella y necesitamos respirar algo de oxigeno - dijo exhalando el humo del cigarrillo.

No les molestaría? — dijo sin poder evitar mostrar interés por la propuesta.

Vamos, claro que no, tu quieres la casa y yo solo quiero a Haine, bueno… eso sonó medio cursi, no le digas que te dije eso de acuerdo? -

Esta… bien -

Kyo era de los que pensaba que un hombre dominante no tenia porque decir nada de esas cosas románticas y tan sensibles. Y por ello de su incomodidad, además de su perplejidad cada vez que veía a ese hombre llevarle rosas a Rae siempre vez que llegaba, no había día en que no lo hiciera, claro, aunque antes Rae se la pasaba quejándose de eso, pero Kaname nunca se dio por vencido, si…definitivamente ese hombre se merecía un trofeo por su perseverancia y logros.

Bueno!! Acá estamos!! — dijo Haine saliendo del cuarto vestida con otras ropas.

Kaname y Kyo se pusieron de pide de inmediato, el primero obviamente expectante y Kyo también curioso por ver por primera vez en la mañana a Sakuno.

Entonces apareció Sakuno vestida con una blusa sin mangas, color morado, de cuello alto y una minifalda negra, con el cabello alborotado y brillante por la reciente secadora.

Rae… -

Kyo vio los ojos de Kaname adquirir una luz fulminante y ladeo los ojos para arriba alejándose del notable ambiente romántico.

Buenos días. - dijo Sakuno acercándose y levantándose unos mechones que se le habían caído a la frente al caminar.

Bueno Haine, vámonos a pasear. -

Eh? Nosotros somos los que vamos a pasear? -

Si si, mira que luego me arrepiento, vamos. -

Ah claro! - dijo entendiendo el plan de Kyo - Vamos entonces, los dejamos, ah!! Me olvidaba, Rae, estas son tus rosas! -

Sakuno volteó a ver las rosas que Haine con alegría absoluta le acercaba hasta dejarlas en sus brazos, cuando las tuvo no supo ni que decir, como siempre, no había ni una sola vez en que no las recibiera y ya se le habían acabado los argumentos para rechazarlas.

Bueno, nos vemos! Pásenla bien y tome lo que usted desee Kaname-san, está en su casa, bye! -

Hasta luego — se despidió Kyo para luego salir por la puerta con Haine.

Una vez salieron el ambiente quedó en silencio hasta que Kaname se acercó a Sakuno y esta quitó la vista de la puerta.

Te extrañaba, estás bien? — Los ojos azules de Kaname la miraron desde arriba para luego tomarla suave de la barbilla.

Estoy bien, y tú? - dijo Sakuno despacio y devolviéndole la mirada.

Te ves hermosa — dijo Kaname para luego agacharse lo suficiente y apoderarse de la boca de Sakuno apasionadamente y por varios segundos, devorando la ansiedad que lo había estado matando en todo el tiempo sin verla, mientras el beso duraba sus dedos jugaban con las mechas que le caían por los lados del rostro a Sakuno, cabellos suaves y con un olor dulce, todo un deleite para él.

Separándose y respirando agitado siguió acariciando el rostro de Sakuno, bordeando la perfección de su nariz y mejillas, luego bordeando sus labios. Mientras lo hacia lo miraba como perdido y embelesado con cada segundo.

Te amo sabes? …y me alegra que no hayas bebido anoche, me parece muy bien que ya hayas dejado ese habito -

Ayer no tenía ganas, simplemente, uno de esos días en que no tenía ganas de hacer nada… -

Ya veo -

En ese momento pasó un transporte que hizo un ruido muy sonoro que terminó por distraer y hasta asustar en un comienzo a Sakuno quien abrió los ojos grandes, cuando cesó el sonido y volvió a ver al frente subió la mirada y se encontró con Kaname viéndola de esa manera… Atentamente… como siempre lo hacia.

Ven conmigo, por favor — la tomó de la mano y con pasos lentos entraron a la habitación de esta, la puerta se cerró y el living quedó desierto.

Echados en la cama, un cuerpo encima del otro, Kaname besaba insistentemente los hombros de Sakuno, luego subía por su cuello y acariciaba cada fracción de piel que pudiese alcanzar, aspiraba su aroma y sentía su calor, cuando llegaba ahí era imposible no besarla hasta con furia.

Sakuno entrecerraba los ojos y giraba la cara para el otro lado mientras con su mano sostenía de los cabellos al hombre que se apoderaba de ella.

Te amo - repetía Kaname y la acariciaba como si fuera lo más delicado que tuviera entre sus dedos, Sakuno terminaba de respirar agitadamente y cerraba los ojos a las caricias.

Kaname… -

Uhm? -

Por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir –

Que cosa? -

Eso -

Kaname se incorporó levemente dejando al descubierto su torso marcado ligeramente por sus músculos.

Que te amo? -

Kaname… - dijo Sakuno cada vez más seria y claramente afectada cuando volvió a escuchar esas palabras.

Tú no me has dado una razón para que no lo diga -

Pero yo te lo pido, no deberías decir algo que no sientes — Lo miraba cada vez más seria, lo más que pudo. Kaname frunció el seño.

Que no lo siento? …Rae, no vuelvas a decir eso, tú ya sabes que—

Pero el trato fue que no me ibas a seguir hablando de esa manera! - dijo casi en un grito para luego quedarse callada con frustración, oprimiendo los puños con la sabanas.

Kaname lo reconocía, así se ponía siempre cuando tocaban el tema, terminaban peleando. Y no lo decía con el propósito de hacerla enfadar, se lo decía porque era lo que sentía, pero siempre, por alguna razón a esta le molestaba, no quería y le costaba recibir palabras de cariño como esas, y por eso, el mismo se había jurado, por su vida, por lo más sagrado para él, saber el porque de eso, porque de algo si estaba seguro, Rae guardaba un secreto…

Rae… - Le dijo acercándose y tratando de tomarle la mano, pero Sakuno la rechazó de inmediato de una manera brusca.

No me hables así de nuevo, es en serio! - gritó ya como vencida por su propia furia e impotencia, pero entonces, Kaname se le acercó y la calló finalmente con un beso que dejó a Sakuno sin oportunidad de reaccionar.

Tranquila - dijo Kaname al terminar el beso y acariciándole unos cabellos - Si te molesta tanto no lo diré de nuevo, aunque… sabes que me es casi imposible, solo tú sabes porque odias esa palabra, cuando es lo que siento, quizás si confiaras en mi… porque yo estoy seguro que algo o alguien fue el responsable de que—

Kaname! Basta! — comenzó a perder ahora si el control, luego se arrepintió por haberle subido la voz tomándose la frente con la mano y cubriéndose los ojos - perdón, perdón, no quise… -

Kaname miró serio, no molesto con ella, sino con la persona que estaba seguro era el responsable de la frustración de la persona que amaba.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dime lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mi, y sino, sabré entender -

Sakuno lo miró aun algo nerviosa para luego taparse de nuevo los ojos y suspirar profundamente y mirar a un lado.

Tú no te mereces que yo… - hizo una pausa - por que te intereso tanto Kaname? -

Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo… y te lo repetiría mil veces si fuera necesario, Rae, tu eres lo más maravilloso, lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida… lo único que me ha interesado y me interesa en esta vida, por que no puedes entender eso?... -

Pero mírame, no entiendes realmente donde me encontraste? …Como puedes—

Se perfectamente donde te encontré —interrumpió Kaname— y por eso te quiero aún más. Mírate tu bien ahora, eres hermosa, encantadora, tanto por fuera como por dentro y aunque no lo quieras admitir y lo trates de esconder bajo esa mascara de frialdad y dureza, yo se que existe ese verdadero yo dentro tuyo y que por alguna razón quedó escondido hace mucho tiempo… dime sino es verdad… -

Sakuno veía algo atónita a Kaname, no entendía como era que este lograba dejarla así, como le podía decir esas cosas, que podía saber él??? Absolutamente nada seguramente… pero como podía siquiera percatarse de que antes había existido otra personalidad de la que tenia ahora?

No, definitivamente él no tenia ni idea de lo que había sufrido en el pasado, no podía, nadie podía…

No, te equivocas, y te lo niego, porque la única yo que existe es esta. - terminó Sakuno por contestar cortante.

La veía de nuevo y con lo que se encontraba era con una niña de apariencia encantadora pero de actitud fría melancólica, resignada a la vida, y eso le dolía, por alguna razón era como si algo le faltara, y recordaba como había sido la primera vez que la vio…

--

**Flash Back  
****6 meses atrás**…

Llegaba de viaje, iba con sus colegas del consultorio, por lo general no tenia pensando hacer nada para celebrar el termino de su tesis y posterior recibimiento de su herencia familiar en las empresas que acumulaban entre todas una fortuna, pero ese día accedió con un amigo a ir a uno de esos bares en los que se decía que la pasabas bien toda la noche, obviamente el no era de frecuentar esos lugares pero con su amigo y el apenas llegado de Inglaterra accedió.

Nathan, vamos hombre levanta el animo, te traje a uno de los mejores lugares para conocer a alguien, llevas más de 3 meses sin pareja, anda, disfruta de la vida! -

Preferiría que me llames por mi nombre Japonés, no me agrada que se sepa que somos extranjeros — dijo Kaname mirando con algo de recelo a los alrededores todo lleno de gente y chicos clavándole los ojos encima por la inevitable pinta de extranjeros que tenían los dos.

Jajajaja! no me vas a decir que te estás intimidando?? Quizás si te llamo así atraigas más gente! -

Ya te dije que nadie más, con Gracie tuve suficiente — y bebió un sorbo de la cerveza que le acaban de servir en la mesa.

Aaaaaaah, no, otra vez pensando en la chica americana esa?? Eey que vinimos a divertirnos, olvídate de ese chica interesada, esa si que te veía por el dinero -

Y que es lo que quieres ahora entonces? -

Solo relájate si? Seguro que alguna chica linda debe haber por acá! -

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, hasta que en un momento Kaname se halló solo con la botella casi entera frente suyo ya que su amigo había salido tras la primer chica que se le había insinuado y ofrecido "buena atención", el por su lado, no encontraba a alguien que le agradara, hasta le incomodaba sentirse tan físicamente extraño a la gente, su cabello rubio no era desapercibido y le iban con todo tipo de preguntas y propuestas, todas las rechazaba.

Entonces unos minutos luego decidió por fin retirarse dejando su paga en dólares en la mesa, se levantó de la mesa rumbo a la salida cuando entonces la vio, aquello… fue lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida…

Una chica de cabellos rojizos estaba sentada en uno de los muebles fumando un cigarrillo, colocándoselo entre sus labios suavemente y mirando al vacío con una mirada melancólica… Parpadeó tontamente como si no pudiese creerlo, pero no era una visión.

Tenía una expresión de rebeldía y actitud hasta desafiante pero que para nada coincidía con sus facciones y en especial de su rostro que hasta juraba tenía un toque infantil. No se dio cuenta como, pero sus pies se movieron solos hasta llevarlo al lugar, quedando al costado del mueble donde estaba sentada aquella misteriosa pero definitivamente cautivante chica.

Buenas noches… - dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, y allí fue cuando por primera vez Sakuno posó sus ojos rojizos en el, pero sin decirle nada y reteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Mucho gusto, soy Kaname, tu nombre? -

Rae -

Luego se quedaron en silencio, Kaname no sabia como reaccionar, por primera vez se le habían ido las palabras. Entonces sin saber porque le quitó suavemente el cigarrillo que esta se llevaba una vez más a los labios rozando por primera vez la piel suave y tibia de la chica.

No lo hagas, hace daño… -

Sakuno lo miró a punto de enfadarse por esa actitud que para ella fue altanera, aunque ese hombre extraño la seguía mirando tranquilamente, sin más, bajó su mano que se había quedado en la misma posición y le esquivó la mirada.

Trabajas acá? — preguntó Kaname

Si — respondió viéndolo de lado y aun molesta.

Pero a Kaname eso era lo que menos le importaba, esa actitud no podía molestarlo, simplemente no podía sacarle la vista de encima ni un momento, cada facción de su cuerpo era perfecta.

Quisieras ir conmigo? — dijo Kaname sin pensarlo ya.

Sakuno volteó a verlo de frente de nuevo.

Eres extranjero? -

Vengo de Europa, importa eso? - pensó que quizás este se le lanzaría al saber que pudiese tener dinero, pero al contrario, eso no pareció afectar en nada su actitud, era la primera persona que no reaccionaba lógicamente interesada en su dinero.

De acuerdo… -

Sakuno comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a una de las puertas que estaban por un pasillo del bar. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Kaname, quien estaba ansioso por lo que fuera a venir.

Sólo te advierto algo… - dijo Sakuno cerrando la puerta.

Que cosa? – dijo ya impaciente.

No pienso perder mi virginidad con ningún sujeto que conozca en este lugar – dijo directamente y sin pena alguna.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kaname¿esa linda chica en verdad era virgen?... eso era difícil de creer, pero en la forma en que lo dijo parecía ser verdad…

El sabía que las meseras de ese bar eran libres de decidir si _hacerlo_ o no… pero era extraño, porque en el tiempo que su amigo lo dejó solo muchas de las meseras se le insinuaron y le pidieron tener sexo con él. El se negó, ya no traía humor para eso… pero al ver a esa chica todo cambió.

Ey, te pasa algo? – preguntó Sakuno con la misma expresión seria.

N-no nada… -

Hmm… lo que digas –

Sakuno se acercó a él… y Kaname pudo probar el sabor de una piel exquisita y los dulces gemidos de una persona extrañamente especial para él, por que? Ni el mismo lo entendía, había algo en esa muchachita que lo encendía, que lo hacia disfrutar de cada minuto a su lado, con cada suspiro…

Quiso besarla inconteniblemente en la boca, pero esta no se dejó, luego le dijo que todo estaba permitido menos lo aclarado antes y los besos en la boca, Kaname por primera vez sintió que había algo en la vida que no podía tener, nada le había faltado y había tenido todo lo que quería, pero ahora un beso era la peor de las carencias para él.

A la mañana se dio cuenta que había pasado la primera noche en su país natal, en el lugar menos pensado, pero para nada se arrepintió cuando vio que lo tenía al lado, a esa niña hermosa que le había encantado desde el momento en que la vio, entonces comenzó a acariciar sus brazos con sus dedos ya que dormía de lado pacíficamente, esa expresión de tranquilidad para nada comparada con la malcriada de anoche, entonces, mientras la tocaba esta se movió e increíblemente emitió un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa pequeña, eso… verla sonreír así era mucho más hermoso, hasta parecía que lo hacia con travesura, luego susurraba palabras en voz baja imposibles de escuchar, seguro estaba en un muy buen sueño… pero con que?... o con quien?...

--

Al día siguiente volvió al lugar aun cuando su amigo se burló recalcándole que en un principio no quiso ir y ahora moría por estar ahí todo el tiempo, y cuando llegaba encontraba a Sakuno sola, la tenía sólo para él.

Y cuanto más tiempo, día con día, más se iba enamorando y cada vez más quería besar esos labios… una vez no aguantó más y…

N—no... — Sakuno se safó del abrazo — te dije que eso no - parecía un animalito sacando las uñas en defensa propia, asustada y enojada a la vez.

Por que no? Necesitas que te pague más? -

Pero la mirada que recibió de parte de Sakuno fue una ofendida y molesta, y se arrepintió luego por haber dicho eso.

Trabajo en esto, pero no me vendo de esa manera… -

Perdóname, te pido disculpas por lo que dije… -

En verdad se sintió fatal, pero es que estaba como desesperado y no podía evitarlo.

Por favor — dijo lo más serio que pudo, era un hombre adulto, sentía que no podía estar saliéndose de sus cabales así. - No fue mi intención humillarte de esa manera, si no quieres entonces yo no te obligaré, lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte -

Sakuno volvió la mirada algo sorprendida por lo que escuchaba aunque tratando de no parecerlo.

No hay problema… -

Y entonces se dirigió a la puerta intentando salir pero fue detenida suavemente por Kaname.

No te vayas -

Ya fuiste atendido… -

No, no es por eso, solo... quiero que te quedes acá -

Pero entonces… -

Puedo pagarte lo que necesites, pero sólo hablaremos, sólo eso, no haré nada que tu no quieres, solo quedarte un momento conmigo, de acuerdo? -

Sakuno no muy convencida terminó aceptando la invitación y fue a sentarse, ese era definitivamente el cliente más raro que le había tocado, sólo quería hablar.

Muchas gracias - dijo al ver que Sakuno se sentaba en pos de quedarse.

Yo… quiero conocer un poco más sobre ti -

No tengo nada que contar… - dijo girando para un lado el rostro indiferente.

Entonces te puedo contar sobre mi? -

Como desees — dijo Sakuno sin mostrar interés.

Yo vengo de Inglaterra, acabo de terminar una tesis sobre un estudio de medicina, en realidad nací en este país y no soy totalmente ciudadano Inglés, mi familia era muy tradicionalista y me dejaron mis dos nombres, allá es Nathan y aquí es Kaname. -

Kaname siguió hablando, de cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de tenerla consigo y evitando que se fuera con alguien más… aun cuando al frente suyo se encontraba una Sakuno perdida en si misma, si lo escuchaba? …no lo sabía, pero tan sólo con tenerla ahí era suficiente.

Me voy a quedar unos meses por acá ya que heredé unas compañías de mi familia y tengo que servir de mis firmas para los asuntos que haya -

Sakuno lo miraba de frente a veces pero con esa expresión neutra en el rostro, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y la habitación casi estaba totalmente oscura, los ojos de Sakuno se veían como los de un gato, con ese brillo extraño y sin inmutarse, pero no daba miedo, por supuesto que no, cuando este quedaba de perfil mirando hacia la ventana perdida en si misma se le veía una mirada triste y melancólica, cautivante… extraño, no sabría como describirla, era como estar enfrente de una pintura que demostraba varias cosas a la vez.

Los meses pasaron, y con el tiempo pudo notar con felicidad como Rae ya no se rehusaba tanto a su compañía, además… había logrado que esta no volviera jamás a ese trabajo, aun cuando le costó una fortuna.

_"Cuanto se necesita para que deje de trabajar en esto?"  
"Acá las chicas no pagan nada"  
"Pero cuanto es para que nadie le vuelva a pedir… servicios"  
"Bueno… hay unos hombres acá que pueden hacer el favor de alejarlos, pero eso costará…"_

Había hablado con el dueño del lugar y este al final le consiguió a un hombre que se encargaría de hacerle de guardaespaldas para nadie más se le acercara, le hiciera daño o le pidiera servicios, a partir de ese día, Sakuno dejó de trabajar con otros… y tan sólo estuvo con Kaname.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**--**

Volviendo a la realidad, Sakuno se había levantando e ido hacia el baño, Kaname permaneció en la cama pensativo, el momento había terminado como de costumbre, con los dos enojados por el motivo de siempre… y es que no podían terminar de otra manera, sentía una impotencia tremenda de no poder hacer nada.

Frunció el seño y una vez más se juró a él mismo averiguar la verdad de todo, lo tenía que saber, fuera como fuera.

--

Haine y Kyo iban caminando por la calle, la primera casi saltando de la alegría que le producía salir a pasear con el día tan lindo que hacía y más por quien la acompañaba, sí, tampoco era una ciega para decir que su amante no era apuesto.

Ya, ya, tranquila, deja de saltar que pareces un perrito - dijo Kyo llevándose el pelo para atrás del calor que hacía.

Naaah! que poco animo, no te parece un día hermoso?? -

A mi lo que me gustaría más sería pasarla en otro lugar…. - dijo haciendo volar en ese momento su imaginación velozmente hacia la casa y lo que debía ser ahora con ciertas personas….

Que dijiste? -

Nada, anda, vamos a comprar un refresco que me estoy deshidratando -

De acuerdo! Pero mira que hoy es un día para pasear y andar en parejas, el amor se respira en el aire — dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Los dos miraron a una parejita caminando apresuradamente, prácticamente la más pequeña jalando al más alto, un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados.

Ven, ven, vamos por acá!! - decía animadamente la pequeña de cabellos rubios, mientras jalaba al mayor — vamos Ryoma!!! -

Kyo se tuvo que hacer a un lado para dejar pasar a esa pareja que atropellaba al resto de la gente, ya se imaginaba él si no se veía así con Haine, aunque esa niña parecía el triple de animada que su amante.

Linda pareja no? - dijo Haine dándose cuenta de que más que linda, era una atropelladora pareja.

Ah, así que el amor en el aire, no? Acaso no querrás decir que quieres estar conmigo así? -

Haine frunció el seño haciéndose la desentendida aunque con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Bueno, si quieres que te lleve así sólo para demostrarte cuanto te quiero sólo dime! – dijo Haine

No no, si lo que quiero es que me lo demuestres de otra manera jeje — dijo con la sonrisa de lado perversa y depravada que tan bien conocía Haine.

Ya ya, a PASEAR de acuerdo??? — dijo poniéndole un dedito al frente de los ojos y luego volteando para seguir caminando alegremente, Kyo sonrió tiernamente, en verdad adoraba a su Haine.

**--- TBC ---**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Gravi: Dioses! Perdón por tardar años**** y años en actualizar… como de costumbre. Enserio que me da vergüenza! Siempre diciendo que actualizaremos rápido, y al final nada…**

**Hibari: Lo sé! Somos unas malas personas… pero les pedimos disculpas de la manera más sincera… **

**Gravi: Es que… ya ni recordábamos que teníamos la obligación de escribir el fic, me acuerdo que estábamos esperando 240 reviews para subir el capi, pero tardaron mucho en llegar… entonces como que se nos olvido…**

**Hibari: Y hoy teníamos ganas de escribir… y nos pusimos a escribir el capi 22 para subirlo, pero cuando nos metimos a la página… PUFF! Nos dimos cuenta que ni el capi 21 habíamos subido!**

**Gravi: Enserio que no lo podíamos creer… y lo primero que hicimos fue buscar el documento… y revisarlo.**

**Hibari: Sí, y ahora se los trajimos… AHG! Nos sentimos como unas completas taradas.**

**Gravi: Disculpen nuestra tardanza, enserio que esta vez nos pasamos… pero bueno… lo hecho, hecho esta. Y aparte, ya les trajimos el capi, no?**

**Hibari¿Qué les pareció?... Sakuno tiene una pareja¿Pero como!?**

**Gravi: WOW! Y eso no es nada… espérense al capi 23… jeje, el 22 ya lo tenemos escrito, pero el que morimos por escribir es el 23… porque pasará algo muy interesante!**

**Hibari: Y ya hablamos mucho, espero nos hayan leído! Hehe, hoy ya es muy noche y nos morimos de sueño, por eso no podremos responder sus reviews…**

**Gravi: Y trataremos que no se repita, ya que nos encanta responderles… pero no se pueden quedar sin un agradecimiento…**

**Muchas gracias a… **

Yo (haha, que genial nick!)

dA

Mashi022 (Que viva el Ryosaku!)

Scooky (Te adoramos! Gracias por siempre leernos)

Lolly Tenkawa

TaTaN (Gracias! Oh! Y tus deducciones son muy acertadas!)

Tsuki-chan (Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capi!)

polin 

**--**

**Hibari: ****El capítulo 22 lo subiremos cuando hayamos recibido 250 reviews o más, disculpen las molestias :D!**

**Gravi: Y esta vez. LO PROMETEMOS (del dedo chiquito!)… si los recibimos mañana, mañana mismo actualizamos. Pero eso ya depende de ustedes!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	23. Verte de nuevo

**Gravi: HMM. Aquí actualizando! Lo habríamos hecho más rápido...**

**Hibari: Pero estábamos esperando sus reviews!**

**Gravi: Lo bueno es que nos están dando muchas ganas de escribir, ojala así sea por el resto del fic!**

**Hibari: Obvio que sí, porque ya viene lo más interesante!**

**Gravi: Cierto, después de este capi comenzarán a pasar muchas cosas! Muahahaha!**

**Hibari: Bueno, muchas gracias por esperar :D! ahora les dejamos el capi! Disfrútenlo!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Verte de nuevo…**

Capitulo 22

Era un día muy agradable, no mucho sol, con aire fresco.

Perfecto para ir a pasear! – exclamó una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa. – Mejor me visto rápido para ir con Ryoma y decirle que salgamos! – dijo mientras corría a su armario y comenzaba a elegir la ropa que usaría.

Mientras buscaba entre tanta ropa pensaba en Ryoma, y es que últimamente lo único que hacía era pensar en él. Desde que lo conoció le había parecido un hombre misterioso… siempre se quedaba pensando serio y parecía perderse en si mismo, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor, hasta se olvidaba de que ella estaba ahí y no le prestaba la más mínima atención, obvio que luego se disculpaba, pero… ¿Qué le pasaría?

Ah – suspiró – Si al menos me contara… yo podría quitarle esa cara triste – dijo terminando de ponerse la ropa que había escogido.

Afuera, Ryoma terminaba de colocarse una chaqueta encima dispuesto finalmente a salir, era temprano así que tendría todo el día para encontrar el lugar.

Tu casa... Sakuno… - dijo melancólico mientras miraba el papel con la dirección que Ann le había dado antes de irse de la preparatoria, le había indicado algunos lugares donde tendría que detenerse, cambiar de tren eléctrico y otras pautas, agarró las llaves que Yukari le entregó desde que había llegado y abrió la puerta pero pocos segundos tuvo antes de que esta misma apareciera hecha un rayo frente a él, agitada, pareciera que más acelerada que de costumbre.

Ryoma!! ¿A donde vas? -

A Ryoma lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que no sabia ni que contestar.

A… necesito hacer un par de asuntos - intentó dar la excusa que no dejase interrogantes y esta le siguiera preguntando… pero le resultó peor...

Es muy lejos? Si quieres te acompaño! Yo conozco muy bien la ciudad! -

Yukari de a pocos se había colgado de su brazo y lo sujetaba fuerte, otra vez, así también había sido ayer y todas las mañanas de salidas frustradas, lo sujetaba fuerte y no lo dejaba ir y por alguna razón siempre quería estar con él.

Gracias Yukari pero… -

Por favor!— dijo ahora menos animada y poniendo expresión triste.

No entendía, Yukari estaba más persistente que otros días…

En serio, mira… yo se llegar, vuelvo en seguida - trató de parecer tranquilo mientras se lo decía al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse del agarre.

Para su suerte Yukari fue cediendo de a pocos aunque no sin quitar esa expresión como si le hubieran roto el corazón, por que flaqueaba al verla así?... sería por que… por qué sentía que de alguna manera así se había visto Sakuno cuando se enteró lo de…

Pero no, era por Sakuno misma que estaba haciendo todo esto, la razón de su viaje… no podía retrasar ni un día más su búsqueda.

Prometo volver temprano — dijo y acarició los cabellos de Yukari que al contacto intentó ingenuamente de ver la mano de Ryoma sobre su cabeza.

Nos vemos luego — Y finalmente salió del departamento sintiéndose algo culpable, pero Sakuno era lo más importante ahora… y no podía evitar que se le prendiese una llama de esperanza en el pecho de encontrarla…

Adentro, Yukari aun sin creerse el gesto suspiró mientras vio cerrarse la puerta para luego tocar sus cabellos donde había estado la mano de Ryoma y sonrió, verdaderamente sería lo que el tanto había estado esperando? Habría insistido si no hubiese sido por ese gesto tan dulce… No había otra cosa que quisiera más que estar con él y ahora ese deseo iba creciendo, su corazón estaba acelerado y sin control, se sentía muy bien!

Aunque… seguro Ryoma pronto _lo notaría, _eso era muy vistoso como para ocultarlo por mucho tiempo… sin duda se asustaría y no querría ni siquiera tocarla.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que eran las caricias… hace cuanto tiempo que no las sentía?... cariño… dulzura… comprensión… todo eso seguro se iría nuevamente si él se llegara a enterar…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo y se tapó con su brazo cerrando fuerte, muy fuerte sus ojos, había jurado nunca más llorar por ellos, pero ya lo había hecho, cuando Ryoma la consoló y ahora que los recordaba por lo que le habían hecho…

Secándose las lágrimas llegó a divisar una foto a la lejanía, juraría que las había volteado todas pero ahí estaba… siempre recordándole su pasado…

Papá… por qué?... - Y sentía hacérsele un nudo en la garganta — Hermanos… por qué?... — Se terminó de decir mentalmente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba para finalmente caer de rodillas al suelo que ya tantas veces la había sostenido en su llanto… tantas veces ya.

--

Había seguido exactamente las indicaciones y ya solo le faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros, el lugar era bastante fuera de la ciudad por lo que parecía y mientras estaba sentado en el bus miró para la ventana viendo pasar los árboles con rapidez a la vez que se preguntaba cuantas veces habría recorrido Sakuno ese mismo camino?

De seguro le encantaba… Cuando pasó por un puente con un pequeño observó el agua clara y fresca y recordó a Sakuno, esa pureza y hermosura… que con el sol desplegaba más su brillo y vida…

Eternidad… -

Esa palabra de pronto se le vino a la mente y sin poder evitarlo recordó cuando Sakuno se lo dijo…

_Y ahora se que… para mi… eternidad eres tú -_

El río había dejado de verse hace mucho pero para el seguía viéndose profundo, se acordaba de ella y se le formaba una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía tan tranquilo cuando pensaba en ella… Sakuno era su tranquilidad y su paz…

--

Rae, saldrás esta noche? – le preguntó Kyo a Sakuno mientras buscaba algo en la heladera.

Sakuno estaba ahí mismo mirando hacia la ventana, pero no le contesto.

Hmmm… me encanta la atención que me prestas -

Pero la chica no se inmutó por las palabras de sarcasmo y camino hacia donde estaba el chico.

Kyo – dijo seriamente

Si? –

Tendrás un cigarrillo? -

Jajaja, Haine me mata si sabe que te doy uno de estos sabes? – le dijo mostrándole el paquete de cigarrillos.

No me importa – dijo tomando uno del paquete.

Ay pero que carácter – dijo hasta arrinconar a Sakuno hacia la pared con un brazo. – Tal vez yo pueda hacer que te diviertas hoy – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Acabas de estar con Haine hace un par de minutos, no puedes controlarte un poco? – dijo Sakuno

Entonces si quieres? – dijo cínicamente

Aléjate de mí -

Jaja, y crees que con eso me convences? …de no ser porque Haine me lo prohíbe yo ya habría tenido algo con tigo… aunque hayas cambiado de actitud sigues siendo la muchachita tímida e indefensa de antes –

Para Sakuno esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Eres un imbécil – lo miró con unos ojos fríos para luego safarse del encierro e irse a su cuarto.

Rae! Era una broma! Sabes que yo nunca—

Kyo sólo escucho la puerta del cuarto de Sakuno cerrarse fuertemente.

--

Adentro, Sakuno se encontraba más afectada de lo que pensaba, otra vez estaba llena de furia… últimamente su carácter estaba muy inestable, se sentía muy vulnerable a todo, a las palabras, a las personas, a cualquier cosa, inclusive a cosas como las que le decía Kyo, que antes ciertamente no le importaban.

Ya creía haber vivido lo suficiente de su nueva vida para adquirir la fortaleza que necesitaba, y sin embargo ahora sentía que retrocedía y eso la llenaba de furia.

Se sentó en su cama e intentando no pensar más, abrió uno de sus cajones y comenzó a revolver para encontrar un encendedor para su cigarrillo, pero cuando metió más la mano algo cayó del cajón y cuando se agachó para ver que se había caído grande fue su sorpresa al ver de lo que se trataba…

El dije en forma de corazón que le había regalado Ryoma aun seguía conservando ese mismo brillo desde entonces, estaba idéntico, cualquiera diría que lo guardaba como si fuera algo muy preciado, pero no, no era así.

Cuando lo vio en el suelo un sin fin de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo empeorando la situación en la que estaba. ¿Cuantas veces había intentado deshacerse de el?... ¿Cuántas veces lo sostuvo con ira entre sus manos derramando cada una de las lágrimas que había llorado por Ryoma sobre el? …preguntándose por qué, por qué, y no había podido deshacerse de el… simplemente no había podido.

Con la mirada ensombrecida se acercó al collar y cuando lo tuvo en las manos lo miró por unos segundos, lo observaba y menos entendía que simbolizaba eso para ella. Antes había sido una de las cosas más preciadas en su vida… pero… ¿ahora?

Y entonces, lo tomó entre sus manos y con un movimiento rápido terminó por ponérselo. Sí, así recordaría siempre lo que había sido, la causa de lo que era ahora…

Cerró el puño fuerte y con la luz volviéndole a los ojos en su ya acostumbrada expresión de frialdad salió de su habitación dispuesta a salir, necesitaba despejarse.

--

Llegó a la dirección, una casa algo grande, con un aire de silencio, al igual que todo el camino. Estaba verificando bien el número de la casa en el papel cuando de pronto salió un señor alto y canoso que se dirigía al buzón. Ryoma sintió algo extraño al verlo y se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles.

El señor se regresó con un bulto de cartas hacia dentro, al parecer no notó la presencia de Ryoma.

Asomándose para verificar que ya no hubiera nadie, salió de su escondite para acercarse a la entrada de la casa. Sí, esta era la casa de Sumire, este era el lugar en donde se supone que vivía Sakuno. Estaba muy ansioso y a la vez algo nervioso, ya quería verla de nuevo, pero… ¿ella querría verlo?

Se quedó parado y pensativo enfrente de la entrada principal, tenía miedo de que las sospechas de Ann fueran ciertas y Sakuno ya no estuviera ahí. De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ey tú! Que haces merodeando en mi casa? –

Una mujer algo vieja y canosa lo observaba desde el buzón, traía unas bolsas, al parecer venía llegando del supermercado. Ryoma la miró algo confundido, sí… ella era, Sumire Ryusaki, la abuela de Sakuno, la persona que fue su entrenadora de tennis en secundaria.

Usted, es… Ryusaki Sumire? –

Ah? Me conoces – la anciana lo observó cuidadosamente –…Echizen?

Ryoma asintió en silencio.

Pero si eres tú! ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Cómo haz estado? – dijo Sumire acercándose.

Es que… vengo buscando a alguien… -

Que extraño, y porque hasta acá? –

Es que… ella vive aquí desde hace tiempo – hizo una pausa – su nieta, Sakuno –

¿Y eso? – Sumire se sorprendió – Yo pensé que no te llevabas bien con mi nieta –

Con esa reacción Ryoma se dio cuenta de que Sakuno no le había contado absolutamente nada su abuela.

Ah… pues es que pasaron muchas cosas en preparatoria –

Pues me alegro que sean amigos, ella siempre buscaba acercarse a ti –

Y… ¿entonces está aquí? ¿Puedo pasar a verla? –

Pero antes de que contestara, el sujeto que había visto antes salió de la casa.

Sumire, quien es este chiquillo? –

Ah! Hiro, te presento a Ryoma Echizen, yo era su entrenadora de tennis en secundaria, y déjame decirte que el chico tiene mucho talento! –

Tennis… talento… para Ryoma eso ya no significaba nada.

Y que hace aquí? – preguntó Hiro

No seas tan descortés, es amigo de Sakuno –

Y para que viene a buscarla acá? –

Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¿a que se refería ese tipo? …¿Sería verdad que Sakuno ya no vivía ahí?

Pasa Ryoma, te ofrezco algo de tomar – dijo Sumire

Pero—decidió mejor callar, debía aceptar la invitación si quería saber donde estaba Sakuno. – Está bien –

Hiro y Sumire entraron a la casa seguidos de Ryoma, quien caminaba a paso lento, pero muy ansioso. Se sentó en la sala mientras esperaba a Sumire quien fue a servirle un refresco frío.

Hiro, quien estaba también en la sala, miraba cuidadosamente a Ryoma con una mirada de desagrado, cosa que Ryoma notó, pero no se dejo intimidar, y afiló sus ojos para verlo de una forma arrogante, como hace mucho que no veía a nadie, ese sujeto le daba mala espina.

Enserio eres amigo de esa niña? …nunca creí que ella se pudiera siquiera acercar a alguien con esa mirada tan penetrante, jaja, pero que cosas –

Ryoma no le contestó, sólo lo veía de la misma manera, sin duda ese sujeto no parecía exactamente una buena persona.

Pero que calladito – caminó hacia las escaleras – Me voy a mi cuarto, y será mejor que te vayas pronto niño, no tienes nada que hacer aquí –

Ryoma seguía sin entender, pero no le dio mucha importancia. En vez de eso se paró del sillón y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, viendo las fotos que había en la pared y en las mesitas.

De pronto vio un retrato algo pequeño que lo dejó paralizado, era Sakuno. Corrió hacia el mueble que tenía esa foto y la tomó con sus dos manos. Una sonrisa llena de cariño y melancolía se formo en sus labios. Era ella, su Sakuno, no podía creer que el solo ver una foto de ella le produjera tanta felicidad.

Sakuno… no sabes cuanto necesitaba verte –

Pasó sus dedos por el vidrio del portarretratos sobre su rostro, sus cabellos… como si la tuviese en frente suyo. Parecía que habían sido años de no ver esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba. En la foto parecía que Sakuno tenía unos años menos, quizás unos 15, pero aun en preparatoria seguía teniendo esos mismos rasgos tan encantadores.

Un nudo se le comenzó a hacer en la garganta. ¿Porqué no podía tenerla con él? …la extrañaba demasiado y era una tortura que ya no aguantaba más.

Te gusta esa foto? –

La voz de Sumire lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Es de cuando mi nieta estaba en secundaria, pero la verdad sigue estando igual, no ha cambiado nada. Recuerdo que cuando volvió a Seigaku en preparatoria, estaba decidida a cambiar de actitud y dejar atrás a la niña tierna de antes, pero hace un año cuando volvió… se veía incluso mucho más vulnerable de lo que era… me pregunto que tanto le habrá pasado – dijo sentándose sobre el sillón y dejando la bandeja de refrescos en la mesa.

Ryoma no pudo contestar, sólo dejo la foto en su lugar y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Entonces… ¿dices que viniste a ver a Sakuno? –

Sí… - hizo una pausa - ¿podría? –

Pues… claro, el problema es que ella ya no vive aquí desde hace meses. –

Qué… ¿Qué acaba de decir? – Ryoma abrió sus ojos de par en par. Entonces Ann tenía razón, Sakuno ya no se encontraba en la casa de su abuela.

Ella sólo estuvo viviendo conmigo un tiempo… luego decidió irse a la ciudad –

P-pero… ella sola? – Ryoma comenzó a sentir miedo.

No, me dijo que viviría con una amiga de ella… - le dio un sorbo a su refresco – De hecho cuando se fue, a los dos días me llamó por teléfono para decirme que estaba bien, y que seguiría en contacto con migo… y así lo hizo por un buen tiempo, pero hace 3 meses que no se nada de ella… - hizo una pausa – a veces me preocupo, pero yo confío en ella. –

Y no sabe donde vive ahora? – dijo Ryoma tratando de actuar normal.

Pensarás que soy una irresponsable, pero no tengo idea… sólo se que vive en la ciudad, mas nunca me quiso decir donde vivía, decía que no me molestara en ir a visitarla hasta allá, que ella estaba bien –

Ryoma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces… ¿dónde estaba Sakuno?...no tenía ninguna pista de donde podría estar. Sus ojos amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas, se sentía completamente inútil en ese momento.

Ryoma… ¿estás bien? – dijo Sumire notando la evidente tristeza en el rostro del chico.

Yo… - no sabía que decir – Ella… debo… debo encontrarla… -

¿Por qué te pones así? …te veo muy mal. ¿Son muy buenos amigos? –

Escuche… tengo que encontrar a Sakuno, tengo mucho que explicarle… - Ryoma se paró del sillón – Tengo… tengo que verla… -

Quisiera poder ayudarte… pero no tengo idea de donde este viviendo… y como apenas se iba a inscribir a una preparatoria, no se a cual esté asistiendo actualmente… -

Ryoma cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse. Eso explicaba porque Sakuno nunca contestó la carta de Ann.

Lamento que hayas venido hasta acá en vano… - dijo Sumire.

En vano?... no, todo el viaje que había hecho no era en vano. El viajó hasta Korea para encontrar a Sakuno y eso es lo que haría. No importaba que no tuviera ni una sola pista, no importaban los obstáculos. El la iba a encontrar.

No… no importa, gracias de todos modos… -

Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar – dijo Sumire.

No es necesario, ya debo irme – dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

Echizen, espera - Sumire se dirigió hacia el mueble de fotos. – Ten esto –

Ryoma no entendía bien. Sumire le estaba dando el portarretratos donde estaba la foto de Sakuno.

Qué…? –

Llévatelo, pude notar lo mucho que mirabas esa foto –

Ryoma no era mucho de aceptar regalos, pero la verdad, sentía la necesidad de tener esa foto consigo.

Muchas… gracias – dijo tomando el retrato.

No es nada, que te vaya bien chico, espero que puedas ver pronto a Sakuno, si la vez, dile que no se olvide que prometió mantenerse en contacto con migo –

Sí… - dijo Ryoma saliendo de la casa.

Adiós Echizen, ánimo! –

Adiós –

Cuando Sumire cerró la puerta de la casa, Ryoma caminó lentamente hacia la parada de autobús, para regresar a la ciudad.

En el camino de regreso, comenzó a ver de nuevo la foto de Sakuno, la observaba en silencio y sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos no se podían despegar de aquella hermosa sonrisa, de alguna manera sentía que así podía estar por lo menos un poco con ella.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sostener con fuerza el portarretratos y lo apoyó en su pecho lo más fuerte que pudo… descargando el ya inevitable llanto.

--

Sakuno salió a toda velocidad del departamento, bajó las escaleras ya que no tenía ganas de esperar el ascensor y cuando llego abajo antes de salir se topó con Kaname.

Rae! – dijo acercándose.

Sakuno estaba algo frustrada y quería irse, miró nerviosa para todos lados en busca de una salida pero ya era tarde, sabía que con Kaname ahí no podría irse.

A donde ibas? – preguntó Kaname algo serio al notar que no quería verlo a los ojos.

A… ningún lugar – dijo en voz casi inaudible

Dímelo… - dijo Kaname levantándole la mirada de manera suave.

Sakuno como siempre, sentía que no podía mentirle, aunque esta vez trataría de resistir un poco más.

Estás tratando de controlarme?... ya te dije que no me gusta que lo hagas – le contestó en tono molesto.

No, pero no me gusta que vayas a esos lugares – dijo firmemente.

Yo tengo derecho a ir a donde se me de la gana! – gritó apartando la mano de Kaname y retrocediendo unos pasos a la vez que lo miraba molesta y exaltada.

Kaname quedó algo sorprendido por lo que le había hecho Rae, era como si le hubiera dado una bofetada en la mano, le había dolido, pero no por el golpe… si no por su actitud.

Discúlpame… no me se controlar cuando se trata de ti, pero entiéndeme, no me gusta que vayas a ese lugar… tu ya no tienes nada que hacer ahí… -

Ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo, quiero ir allá porque me gusta – le contestó Sakuno intentando no perder la compostura.

Está bien, no tengo porque estar controlándote, pero pido que me entiendas a mi también, de acuerdo? -

Sakuno dio un suspiro y no dijo nada, Kaname tomó eso como un sí, y sabía que de alguna manera la Rae que conocía había vuelto, lejos de esos ataques de locura que le daban. Ya no aguantó más y se acercó para envolverla entre sus brazos y robarle un beso que tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

Hazme cambiar… porque te juro que si sigo siendo igual de celoso con tigo moriré – dijo Kaname finalizando el beso con una sonrisa leve.

Sakuno no podía evitar sentirse algo frustrada cuando escuchaba cosas así, porque ya creía haberse olvidado de la calidez y ternura de gestos como esos… aparte de que no quería volver a sentirlos de nadie… y precisamente Kaname venía a tratarla así, por eso no lo había aceptado al principio, porque no quería recordar a…

No, nunca más, no podía recordar ese nombre jamás. Recordaba la vez que permitió que Kaname la besara… después de tanto tiempo sin tocar labios ajenos al único que se lo había permitido era a él, y al principio no sentía nada… era tan sólo eso, sus besos eran nada más algo superficial, una manera de entrar en calor con otra persona… sin embargo… ¿Por qué ahora sentía que sus sentimientos la estaban traicionando?

Bueno, vamos a casa, quieres? –

Sakuno lo miró con ojos de desagrado ante la propuesta, de ninguna manera pensaba volver con Haine y Kyo en ese momento.

A mi casa – aclaró Kaname que pudo sentir la negativa de Rae ante él hecho de volver arriba.

Ya la terminaron de remodelar? – preguntó Sakuno puesto que Kaname había estado en un hotel últimamente ante los arreglos que tenían que hacerle a su casa.

Si, quedó todo muy bien… pero quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos –

Sakuno terminó aceptando, después de todo no quería volver arriba y tampoco podía ir a otro sitio.

Subieron al auto de Kaname, uno bastante lujoso que causaría la envidia en cualquiera. El camino fue largo… Sakuno veía el hacia fuera, luego miró a Kaname, serio al conducir, con ese porte tan masculino que lo caracterizaba.

Kaname era muy atractivo, atento y cariñoso… era casi perfecto, cualquier mujer desearía tener a un hombre como él. Pero Sakuno no podía sentir nada por él… ¿Cómo podía una persona a la cual le han matado el amor y la ilusión volver a amar a otra persona?

Se sentía egoísta… Kaname era una buena persona, un hombre dedicado a su profesión, responsable, honesto, serio, y en cambio ella se sentía lo más sucio en el mundo… y muerta por dentro, sin poder quererlo…

Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos Kaname la miró de reojo, callada como siempre y con la mirada melancólica que acostumbraba cuando se quedaba pensando.

Momentos como esos eran cuando le causaba más curiosidad su pasado… develar de una vez por todas que era lo que la había dejado así, de obligarla inclusive a que le contara todo, porque le agarraba una furia incontenible que sentía que debía descargar en alguien, pero en quien??

Sostuvo fuerte el volante por unos momentos, apretándolo mientras enfocaba más la vista hacia al camino prometiéndose que no descansaría hasta saber la verdad…

--

A la mañana siguiente el día había amanecido fresco, mucho más frío a comparación del calor que había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Como era de costumbre Yukari se había levantado temprano, animada y contenta decidió ir a ver si Ryoma ya se había despertado.

Buenos días! – dijo Yukari al ingresar a la habitación de Ryoma con una sonrisa.

Ryoma ya estaba despierto y se había quedado mirando atentamente la algo que tenía en su mano.

Eh, buenos días – dijo Ryoma guardando lo que había estado sosteniendo y Yukari no pudo evitar mostrarse curiosa.

Uh… ¿Qué tienes ahí? –

No pudo evitar preguntárselo, y menos cuando le prestaba tanta atención hace unos segundos a lo que fuera que tuviera ahí.

Nada importante, descuida –

Ryoma se sintió algo descubierto pero pudo ocultar a tiempo la foto de Sakuno…

Ah… nunca me cuentas nada… - dijo con un semblante triste en su rostro - ¿Por qué no confías en mí y me dices lo que te pasa? …yo se que estás acá por algo muy importante… -

Ryoma comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo… por lo general no le molestaba la actitud de Yukari, pero cuando se ponía en ese plan tan insistente no sabía que hacer, podría decirse que hasta le desesperaba como se ponía… pero no podía enojarse con ella.

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Yukari habló.

No te intereso?... – preguntó Yukari casi gritando y con los ojos cristalinos como queriendo comenzar a llorar.

Qué? – Ryoma no entendió bien a lo que se refería.

Yukari se le acercó rápido y lo abrazó con sus pequeños brazos para empinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla que dejó más descolocado a Ryoma de lo que ya estaba, luego pasó a mirarlo a los ojos.

He querido animarte todo este tiempo, pero tú ni siquiera notas que yo existo –

Yukari… -

Me siento muy sola… - dijo en voz baja – Y si tú tampoco me quieres entonces… - No terminó de hablar y se acurrucó en el pecho de Ryoma mientras cerraba los ojos y lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro.

No estás sola Yukari, y si mi interesas, como una amiga que–

Pero en esos momentos Yukari se levantó rápido y mirando fijamente a Ryoma aun con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos le dijo…

Conóceme Ryoma… -

Segundos después Yukari se incorporó y ante la mirada confundida de Ryoma comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y la blusa que llevaba para quedar con el torso casi desnudo frente a él.

Ryoma se quedó sin habla, no sabía realmente que era lo que estaba pasando.

**--TBC--**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gravi: Muahaha… **

**Hibari: No nos maten! No es lo que parece!**

**Gravi: Creo que es muy tarde… seguro en este momento ya traen el hacha en la mano! **

**Hibari: Pues tendrán que esperar hasta le próximo capi para ver que pretende Yukari!**

**Gravi: Sí, el próximo capi se pone muy interesante! Y como ya lo tenemos escrito, esperamos actualizar pronto.**

**Hibari: Ey pero dejen reviews! …mientras más reviews lleguen más pronto actualizamos!!**

**Gravi: Eh… mejor denle chocolate… lo prefiere ante todo! xD!**

**Hibari: Ese no es el punto, sólo les digo que el encuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno será pronto... sólo esperen algunos capis más!**

**Gravi: Y después vendrá la hora de la verdad! (Y todas las dificultades que conlleva)… por mientras… contestaremos sus reviews!!**

**ACLARANDO DUDAS**

**- Sí, sí… Sakuno aún es virgen.**

**- Y sobre el reencuentro… ya falta poco! Tengan paciencia!**

**REVIEWS**

Polin: Haha… nos alegra que te guste el fic!! Y sí! Sería genial que grabaras todos los garabatos que dices cuando lo lees! xD! …ojala te haya gustado el capi 22! …y el capi 23 ya viene! Así que espéralo!! Nosotras esperamos leer tu review de este capi :3!

**Kattitaa..!!: OH! …esta vez actualizamos rápido, y sí… tomó un rumbo totalmente diferente, pero descuida que ya pronto se volverán a encontrar! Esperamos tu review! Besos!**

Hiikarii.chan: Lo leíste todo en una tarde?... wow, enserio que te admiramos… es que si esta pesadito!... pero nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado!! Gracias por todo lo que dices de nuestra forma de escribir! La verdad es que le ponemos mucho empeño! Y sí… Ryoma ama de sobre manera a Sakuno, ya veremos que tiene preparado el destino para ellos! Haha… que bueno que te gusten los personajes! SI! Kakeru es amor! …enserio que es el favorito de todas nuestras lectoras! Haha, muchísimas gracias por tu review! Fue muy constructivo!... esperamos tu review para este capi :D!

**Tsukichan: Oh sí, Sakuno tiene pareja! Ya veremos que pasara cuando Ryoma y Sakuno se reencuentren! Habrá acción!! Muahahaha! xD …Aww…Kyo y Haine algún día se declararán… ellos se quieren mucho más de lo que aparentan! Y no te preocupes… entre Yukari y Ryoma no pasa de amistad (…o eso creemos)… haha, que bueno que te gustó el capi! Esperamos tu review! **

Aiko1504: Eres tú!! WA! Te extrañábamos por aquí!! Que bueno que te apareciste! Y sobre eso, he… también me pasó algo así estos últimos meses (Gravi al habla…) yo también me enamoré y fue lindo… pero pues ya vez, no duró mucho. Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido. Pero bueno!! No hay que deprimirse!! Seamos felices! …Y pasando al fin, sí, dio un gran cambio… y Sakuno sufriendo tantas desgracias, pero Ryoma no se queda atrás… los dos se necesitan ¿no crees? :D!

**Riza-Trisha: Gracias por tu granito de arena :3! Y gracias también por seguir leyendo el fic! Huhu, es verdad, la vida de Sakuno está algo descompuesta! Pero llegará Ryoma para salvarla! Sisisi! Esperamos que te haya gustado el capi!**

Horo-chan: WAO! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic! Disculpa nuestra tardanza en actualizar!! Esperamos que te guste este capi!

**Belex-chan: HAHAHA XD! Me supongo que ahora odias mucho más a Yukari, pero puff… en el próximo capi ya verás lo que sucede! Ñamñam Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Nos alegra mucho que nos hayas mandado tu review!! Y wa! También nos encanta que te guste Kakeru, es un personaje hecho con mucho amor :3! Haha xD! Saludos!! Esperamos tu review!**

kyoko-chan: Puff! Perdón por no actualizar u.u! enserio que nunca ha sido nuestra intención, lo sentimos! Y gracias por tu sugerencia, tienes mucha razón, después de todo, este fic es Ryosaku, pero no te preocupes, el hilo no se pierde, no estamos improvisando, tenemos bien planeada la parte del reencuentro :3! Huhu, y ya falta muy poco! Muchas gracias por leernos! Esperamos tu review!

**Laxikita12: Haha, ¿cómo crees?... Sakuno AUN es virgen. Ella no se deja tan fácil! Huhu, nos alegra que te guste el fic :3! Y… sobre el lemon, pues… a nosotras nos parecería bien, pero debemos saber que opinan nuestras lectoras xD! Hehe, ya se acerca el reencuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno! Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo :D! aunque estemos medio locas!**

**--**

**ASDF. Esperamos que nos manden sus reviews :3! Es que en serio, si no hay reviews ni ganas nos dan de actualizar pero puff! GRACIAS POR LEERNOS!!**

**EL REENCUENTRO SE ACERCA. **


	24. Verdades

**Verdades **

Capítulo 23

Yukari estaba casi desnuda frente a sus ojos, se rozaba un poco con los dedos las notables marcas que tenía esparcidas por todo el torso… no las había notado nunca por más pequeñas fueran las prendas que usara… aunque ahora entendía su insistencia de cubrirse ciertas veces…

Era terrible… marcas, arañazos, y hasta algunos moretones aun visibles, indudablemente ahora entendía la razón por la que Yukari había estado en el hospital.

Son horribles… verdad? – dijo Yukari tocándose levemente una marca muy notable que había debajo de sus costillas. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan descubierta, tanto por mostrar parte de su torso a otra persona como por todas sus heridas… aunque estas fueran las exteriores y no las que tenía guardadas en el corazón.

Ryoma trató de volver a pisar la tierra y no mostrarse tan asombrado para no hacerla sentir más incomoda, pero aun no entendía muy bien el porque Yukari le había mostrado eso. Los recuerdos de aquel día en el hospital se le vinieron a la mente, el parecido que le había notado a Yukari con Sakuno… la cara, el cabello… y esos ojos. Pero ahora que había vivido más tiempo con ella notaba que había cosas que obviamente no eran parecidas… los gustos, el carácter…

Ryoma… –

Ryoma despertó de sus pensamientos cruzándose con la mirada de Yukari y una irreconocible sonrisa, tan triste y melancólica, la más triste que jamás le había visto.

Debes estar preguntándote porqué tengo todas esas marcas por mi cuerpo, verdad? –

N-no… no tienes porque contarme nada si no quieres… yo soy un desconocido para ti, entiendo que no puedas tenerme confianza –

Qué? No digas eso! …yo confío en ti… - hizo una pausa – se que nos conocemos hace poco pero confío mucho en ti, enserio! – dijo bajando la mirada sin saber que más decir.

Gracias… -

Yukari levantó rápido la mirada al escuchar aquella palabra y se quedó fascinada como muchas veces por lo apuesto que era.

Cuando… te conocí en el hospital yo llevaba como un mes internada, el médico fue muy bueno conmigo, me atendió muy bien, me conoce desde que era muy pero muy pequeña – dijo Yukari con algo de inseguridad al hablar.

Cómo? Acaso iba al hospital desde niña?... se preguntó Ryoma a si mismo. Luego siguió escuchando a Yukari.

Luego Sato, mi mejor amigo de la infancia me ayudó también en los momentos más difíciles… me escapaba muchas veces con él cuando íbamos a la misma escuela, era muy divertido! …sin embargo… - su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar.

Cuando llegaba a mi casa todo era distinto, papá… me agarraba y solía golpearme, el no era así pero cuando murió mi mamá parecía que cada vez tenía menos paciencia y se desquitaba conmigo… -

Ryoma escuchaba atento cada cosa que Yukari le contaba.

Luego… mis hermanos tampoco parecían quererme, siempre pensaron que mi mamá me prefería a mí. Entonces un día… yo regresaba de la escuela y papá estaba con mis hermanos, había mucho silencio en la casa y cuando entré, uno de mis hermanos me agarró fuerte y me cargó en sus brazos… -

Yukari apretó los puños en las sábanas tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Yo pensé que era un juego y me dejé… pero entonces mi otro hermano y mi padre se acercaron hasta donde me tenían alzada. Todos reían y yo también pensaba que era algo divertido, mi hermano me abrazó y me sostenía como nunca, yo estaba muy feliz. Pero luego mi papá se puso muy extraño… me arrancó de los brazos de mi hermano y me llevó con él a su habitación. –

Se detuvo al no poder mantener el habla sin dejar de sentir ese escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo como cada vez que se acordaba de ese momento.

"Papá?". Le preguntaba con cara de ingenuidad. Su padre se metió al cuarto con ella y cerró la puerta con llave.

"Ven Yukari, ven con tu papá…"

Los grandes ojos rojizos de Yukari sólo miraban con inocencia a su padre, este la agarró de la mano y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

"Se que no he sido cariñoso como padre… y me arrepiento, te quiero mucho hija".

"Yo también te quiero mucho papá!" dijo felizmente, su papá le estaba sonriendo como hace tanto que no lo hacía.

"Me das un beso, hija?"

"Claro!"

Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero cuando menos se lo esperaba terminó siendo un beso en la boca, su padre le había logrado girar el rostro para que fuera de esa manera y eso la asustó.

"AH! Lo siento!" dijo tratando de apartarse.

"No importa… después de todo… te pareces tanto a tu madre". Terminó de decir con furia naciéndole en los ojos, esa mirada violenta que bien conocía cuando la golpeaba.

"N-no te enojes por favor papá!"

Desde ese día lo único que mi papá hacía era golpearme… nunca entendí el porque, siempre se quejaba y me decía que era mi culpa por recordarle tanto a mi madre… - lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos – Y todo empeoró a las semanas, mis hermanos también comenzaron a golpearme. Nunca los entendí, ellos… ellos parecían odiarme… a veces me maltrataban tanto que ya ni siquiera podía permanecer consiente –

Ryoma la veía con una mirada expectante, pero no decía nada, Yukari aún no terminaba de hablar.

Por eso nunca quería estar en casa, y cuando llegaba… lo primero que hacía era esconderme en algún lugar, pero al final era inútil – hizo una pausa sollozando – Y siempre me amenazaban, decían que si yo los acusaba con alguien me abandonarían por ahí o me mandarían a un reclusorio…. –

Él único que sabía todo esto era Sato, el siempre trataba de ayudarme… pero… yo nunca permití que denunciara a mi familia… - miró a Ryoma a los ojos – Yo… soy el mismo reflejo de mi madre… a veces creía que me merecía todos esos golpes, sabes? -

Yukari sonrió melancólicamente, tratando de ocultar todos lo que estaba sintiendo, aparentando que no pasaba nada.

Yukari… -

Ryoma no podía creerse semejante cosa… era algo inhumano, su propia familia golpeándola y haciéndola sufrir…

Justo cuando… - prosiguió Yukari - …una noche antes de su accidente me habían dejado más dañada que de costumbre, mi cuerpo ya no resistió, me tuvieron que hacer varias operaciones y quedé internada por mucho tiempo, y cuando recobré la conciencia me enteré que mi papá y mis hermanos habían sufrido un accidente en el auto… -

Ryoma se sintió mal por pensar así, pero sabía que esas personas se merecían eso y mucho más.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, sola después de mucho tiempo… Sato ya se había ido, y no me quedaba nadie… - Yukari miró a Ryoma con una sonrisa cálida y dulce - …Entonces llegaste tú… me alegro mucho de haberte conocido Ryoma, eres muy importante para mi. -

Ryoma miró a Yukari sin saber que decir, pero de alguna manera que comenzaba a sentir algo comprometido con lo que escuchaba. Yukari desconocía la razón por la que él estaba allí, y seguramente si lo supiera cambiaría completamente de parecer… quizás eso era lo mejor.

Pero – Yukari bajo la mirada por un momento - …no se que pienses de mi ahora, se que te debo parecer una pobre niña tonta que se deja maltratar, una llorona. No estoy segura de porque te mostré todas mis heridas… seguro te da asco mi cuerpo. -

Yukari… no digas esas cosas… -

Pero! Yo quiero saber que piensas de lo que te conté… por favor, si piensas mal de mi solo di-

Yukari! – gritó casi involuntariamente al escuchar a la chica decir todas esas cosas que de alguna manera lo hacían sentir falso, porque el no era lo que Yukari pensaba – Escucha, yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte, tu no me conoces bien, yo no soy nadie digno de confianza… no deberías creer en mi -

Yukari se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, en verdad no se las esperaba, y tampoco entendía a que se refería, si Ryoma era el chico más amable y cariñoso que jamás había conocido, aun cuando también era demasiado reservado y se guardaba muchas cosas.

Pero… - intentó hablar.

No, no trates de decirme que soy una buena persona porque… no lo soy. Me conoces poco, no sabes todo el dolor que le he causado a varias personas, y si lo supieras… seguro dejarías de pensar tan bien de mí -

Yukari se asustó un poco.

Es mentira! Ryoma, tú eres bueno! Conmigo lo eres! –

Quizás lo sea pero… mis propios errores me han llevado a ser así, si supieras lo que hice... – hizo una pausa – Soy yo el que debería pedir que me aceptes, no tengo siquiera el derecho de quedarme en tu casa -

Basta! – Yukari prácticamente había callado a Ryoma pero no le importo. – No me importa lo que hayas hecho antes, tu no eres malo… - su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo - ¿Cómo pudiste abrazarme de esa manera aquella vez cuando me consolaste… si no eres una buena persona? –

Ryoma se sintió fatal, recordaba ese abrazo exactamente como había sucedido y no precisamente como lo hacía Yukari, porque a la que había estado consolando en sus brazos no era a Yukari, sino a un espejismo de Sakuno, soñaba que la tenía entre sus brazos y por eso la había consolado… otra vez había cometido un error.

Dime si eso haría una mala persona! – continuó Yukari – yo pude sentir mucho cariño cuando—

No, tu no entiendes… lo que pasó -

Yukari lo miró expectante.

Mira, yo… tú no conoces la verdadera razón por la que yo vine hasta acá –

No… tu no me dijiste nada, pero supuse que se trataba de algo personal o tal vez de… - hizo una pausa – Ryoma, de casualidad… estás acá por alguien? -

Ryoma no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa por lo atinada que estaba la pregunta, Yukari también se sorprendió al ver su reacción, al parecer había dado en el blanco, y es que tanto interés en salir, en que ella no fuera la preocupación en su cara… no hacía más que confirmarle eso.

Sí… estoy… buscando a alguien -

Y a quién? – preguntó inocentemente sin esperarse que el tipo de respuesta que le darían estaba por acabar con sus ilusiones… -

A mi novia, bueno… no se si ella siga considerándome como tal… -

Entonces Yukari volvió a la realidad, ese fue el golpe más duro que había recibido en mucho tiempo. La ilusión que se había encendido desde que conoció a Ryoma se apagó y no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera, tan sólo se le quedó viendo a Ryoma en la misma posición.

Escucha...por eso te dije que no era una persona de confianza, no soy alguien en que debes confiar, aunque agradezco tu amabilidad… -

Pero que tenía eso que ver con que fuera una mala persona? No entendía. Acaso… estaba relacionado con ese… esa "novia", a la que se refería?

Acaso Ryoma estaba así por que habían terminado? Una pequeña luz de esperanza volvió a encenderse, era doloroso y quizás se estuviese haciendo ilusiones por gusto pero… necesitaba aferrarse en que podría ser así.

Ella… te quiere? - dijo Yukari casi sin escuchársele, no sabía como se le había salido esas palabras de sus labios, pero era algo que en verdad necesitaba saber…

Ella… probablemente debe odiarme. - dijo y cerró los ojos imaginándose vagamente en sus pensamientos como Sakuno debió haber reaccionado al enterarse lo que le había hecho, su Sakuno…

Pe—pero como odiarte? – Yukari se exaltó un poco. - Entonces no te quiere! nadie puede odiar de un día para el otro! Si en verdad te quisiera no te haría sufrir de esta manera! –

_No te merece, no te merece -_ pensó para si misma repetidamente, de repente comenzaba a sentir un gran resentimiento por esa persona invisible, aquella que provocaba esas miradas tristes, perdidas en Ryoma, ahora lo sabía, ella era la única responsable…

Te equivocas, ella tiene muy buenas razones para odiarme, querer matarme inclusive – dijo Ryoma.

No, no, de ninguna manera! Nadie puede desear la muerte de otra persona así por así! -

Las reacciones sobresaltadas de Yukari iban en aumento, era como si de repente se hubiera despertado un instinto salvaje dentro de esa inofensiva y tierna chica…

Yo fui el que le hizo algo terrible, ella tuvo toda la razón de abandonarme - trató de hacerla entender y calmarla.

Pero! Nada es razón suficiente como para odiar a alguien! Odiar… es algo muy fuerte, si te abandono debe ser porque no te quiere! -

Pero con eso, Yukari supo que ya había hablado de más. Eso que dijo era realmente lo que pensaba, pero sabía que no estaba bien que se lo dijera de esa manera…

Perdóname… no quise… -

Descuida... - dijo Ryoma.

Pero es que… -

Mira… para que me entiendas, en realidad tendría que explicarte muchas cosas, y… - rió irónicamente - No se si realmente deba contarte, pero no tengas la más mínima duda de que fui yo el culpable de todo, por eso me pasa lo que me está pasando, me lo merezco, y como tal no me quejo de ninguna manera… -

Por primera vez vio en la mirada de Ryoma algo más que soledad y tristeza, vio algo de resignación… y le dolía verlo así, como todos los días ya.

Yo aun confío en ti, no importa que me digas que hayas hecho, habrás tenido tus razones, yo nunca te odiaría Ryoma… -

Aquellas palabras resonaron muy fuerte en los oídos de Ryoma, si no se equivocaba, acababa de decir lo mismo que Sakuno le había dicho poco antes de que sucediera todo… podía ser demasiada casualidad?

_Tu cuenta conmigo Ryoma, estoy segura que yo podré hacerte olvidar a esa chica, si, lo tengo que hacer_… - pensó Yukari por primera vez con una determinación seria, ya se lo había propuesto antes pero ahora… sabía que en verdad tenía que hacerlo. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida le había dado… Sonrió para sus adentros traviesamente… por algo pasan las cosas, no?

Por su parte, Ryoma parecía ya resignado a perder otro día sin salir…

--

Por otro lado, en los lugares más ruidosos de la ciudad, una nerviosa y agotada Ann miraba para todos lados como si se tratara de otro mundo. La ciudad realmente era ruidosa!! Y que gente! Muchos la miraban como blanco perfecto para acechar… ¿acaso ese viejito le acababa de guiñar el ojo?

UHG! No puedo creer que al final tenga que darles la razón… sí los necesito chicos!! -

Sus amigos y en especial Kakeru habían insistido en ir con ella hasta Korea, ya hasta habían anunciado que el consejo estudiantil se iría de viaje, pero Ann de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a que todos perdieran clases en conjunto, ella tenía derecho a unos días libres debido a que exento los exámenes, y decidió usar esas pequeñas vacaciones para ir a ver a Sakuno.

Y aunque tardó mucho en convencerlos, al final Kakeru y Nao hicieron todos los arreglos necesarios con los pasajes de avión para que se fuera lo más pronto posible. Los chicos le advirtieron que no podría estar sola en la ciudad, pero ella insistió en que podía… y ahora se daba cuenta de que sería muy difícil.

Pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en buscar a Sakuno lo antes posible!

Concentración! – dijo mientras sacaba el papelito donde tenía apuntada la dirección de la casa de la abuela de Sakuno.

AH! Que calor! – se fue para la sombra y dejó su maleta para recostarse en la pared.

Si no logro encontrarla Kakeru se enojará conmigo! – Puso su mano en su frente – NO! No hice este viaje en vano! –

Veamos… - comenzó a leer la dirección en el papel – hmm… pero que calor hace… lo bueno es que encontré sombra! –

De pronto el sol le cayó completamente sobre los ojos cegándola por un momento.

Aaaay!! Este no es mi día de suerte! – se tapó los ojos y se incorporó para moverse a otro lugar.

Quizás si caminaba un poco más encontraría un mejor lugar, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ya no encontró más pared al lado suyo, sino la entrada a una pequeña calle, algo asilada del resto de los edificios, que sería?

Curiosa se acercó lentamente, el ambiente no estaba mal, era tranquilo comparado con el infierno del ruido de afuera, y entonces cuando estuvo dentro de la calle lo vio, era un lugar algo elegante… y esas personas estaban… besándose??

Los ojos se le salieron de órbita y creyó estar viendo mal. Una chica con una falda muy corta y escote provocativo besaba salvajemente a un hombre que llevaba un traje formal.

_  
Mejor me voy_ – pensó para si misma.

Si no se iba rápido la iban a descubrir y pensarían que los estaba espiando! Dio un paso para atrás y accidentalmente pateo una lata que estaba ahí.

NO! Este definitivamente no es mi día! –

Los chicos miraban con ojos asesinos a Ann, al parecer no les gustó ser interrumpidos.

Ah, ehm… lindo día, no? –

No hubo respuesta por parte de los chicos, sólo reforzaron la mirada asesina, como indicándole que se fuera.

Oh… oh! Sigan sigan! Que la pasen muy bien! Yo… ya me voy! –

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta para irse a paso rápido, pero cuando dobló en la esquina chocó con alguien, o más bien, con la cabeza de alguien.

Aaay… ay… mi cabeza – se quejó con una mano sobre su cabeza sin percatarse que aquella persona aun seguía al frente suyo, y cuando terminó sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Sakuno…? –

Una igual de sorprendida Sakuno mantenía una mano sobre su frente, pero de pronto ese dolor fue lo de menos, el terror que le producía ver a Ann era mayor… es que… no podía ser posible, no…

Había cambiado un poco, Ann la miró por unos segundos más, pero no había duda, tenía que ser Sakuno! Ahora cambiaba su manera de pensar! Al parecer la suerte si estaba de su lado hoy!

Sakuno!! Pero que alegría! No esperaba encontrarte en la ciudad! Y menos tan pronto! …esto debe ser el destino! Apuesto a que nadie tiene más suerte que yo! –

Pero Sakuno permaneció sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en su pecho sintió una repentina emoción, algo que no sentía hace mucho, aun no se creía que verdaderamente se trataba de su amiga...

Pero… la persona que ella buscaba era a Sakuno... y no a Rae, ella… ella no podía ser su amiga de nuevo, ya no, ahora era alguien repugnante, demasiado como para que una persona como Ann fuera su amiga. El brillo que hasta hace poco había asomado volvió a ensombrecerse en su mirada… nuevamente el caparazón, el caparazón que había llevado todo este tiempo para hacerse inmune a los sentimientos.

Yo no soy Sakuno – dijo secamente – Te equivocas de persona. -

Ann se quedó callada por un instante luego de la emoción que había sentido hace unos segundos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… esa mirada… y ese tono de voz eran tan fríos, parecían como si con ellos la hubieran apuñalado.

Sakuno al ver su reacción se sintió extraña… dentro de ella sentía culpabilidad, angustia… cosas que hace mucho que no formaban parte de ella, mas sin embargo trató de permanecer lo más firme posible.

Sakuno! Tu sí eres Sakuno! A mi no me vas a engañar! – dijo repentinamente con una fuerza que no sabía de donde le había salido.

Sakuno comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por el volumen de la voz que Ann usaba, a este paso todo el mundo iba a escucharlas, así que sin más trato de esquivarla y salir del lugar, pero Ann se las arregló para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando, lo único que podía ver ahora era la espalda de Sakuno, la gente de alrededor miraba algo curiosa… pero sin demostrar mucho que estaban viendo.

Que pasa con tigo Sakuno? Te hice algo para que te enojaras?... respóndeme por favor –

Ann comenzaba a desesperarse por esa actitud tan rara en Sakuno, y luego sintió como esta aflojaba un poco la fuerza y se detenía en el mismo lugar agachando la cabeza sin voltear a verla.

No te me acerques de nuevo por favor… Ann –

Y una chispa de esperanza le surgió del interior al escuchar nuevamente a su amiga llamarla por su nombre, aunque aun no entendía el porque de su comportamiento.

Que dices? Pero Sakuno… que te pasa? –

Le soltó la mano, las fuerzas la abandonaron al escuchar a Sakuno hablar con ese tono tan triste, completamente distinto al de antes… pero que le había pasado? …esa definitivamente no era la Sakuno que conocía.

No me pasa nada, sólo aléjate de mi por favor, no se como me encontraste pero… -

Entonces un escalofrío la dejo hecha piedra al plantear la posibilidad… si Ann la había encontrado, entonces... no debía estar sola, y si había venido con… no, no podía ser. Un miedo le comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo, por qué se estaba poniendo así? Se suponía que ya había superado esa etapa de su vida, que ya había olvidado todo lo que pudiera sentir por… esa persona, pero acaso… aún le tenía miedo?

Ann desde atrás vio como Sakuno se tensó y pensó de inmediato porqué se había puesto así.

Tranquila… - despertó a Sakuno de su pánico – No vine con nadie… sólo quería venir a verte… -

Sakuno se sintió algo aliviada, pero aun así no quiso voltear a verla.

Sakuno… puedes confiar en mí, yo sólo vine para saber si estabas bien, todos están preocupados por ti. –

Mientras hablaba notó que unos hombres pasaron al lado de ellas, y las miradas que le lanzaban a Sakuno eran demasiado extrañas, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué hacía Sakuno en un lugar como ese?... sería que estaba de camino por ahí y e había topado con ese lugar?

No parecían muy preocupados durante todo este año, no? – le respondió secamente mientras volvía a recobrar la compostura – Durante todo este tiempo a nadie le importó saber si yo estaba bien… -

Ann se sintió culpable, en el momento que Sakuno no le respondió la carta ella debió haber acudido en su ayuda, averiguar que había pasado con ella…

Perdóname, perdón, yo no-

Eeey Rae! – gritó un hombre desde lejos interrumpiendo lo que Ann iba a decir - Ven para acá linda, hace mucho que no te veíamos! Jajaja -

Al lado, el hombre iba acompañado por una chica de unos años menos que él, pero no parecía estar forzada más bien estaba muy sonriente abrazándose del mayor.

_Rae?_ – se preguntó Ann mentalmente. No le gustó para nada la manera en como ese sujeto le había hablado a Sakuno, parecía que la estaba invitando a…

Un gran silencio se hizo en el ambiente, y Ann con miedo comenzó a darse cuenta con mayor detalle del lugar, era… ¿un bar?

Sakuno… ese sujeto te estaba hablando a ti? -

Sakuno aun seguía volteada de espaldas. Ann esperaba que volteara y le dijera que lo que pensaba no era cierto.

Por eso te dije que no te me acercaras, yo… ya no soy la misma… -

No, no podía ser. Eso tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala.

Pero! Estás loca! – se salió de sus cabales, no podía aceptar tal tontería por parte de Sakuno – Por qué?... tú no… -

Entonces Sakuno comenzó a voltear, Ann ya estaba llorando y lo hizo mucho más cuando volvió a mirar a su amiga. Sakuno había vuelto… su mirada, sus ojos rojizos asomaban lágrimas y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa triste.

No merezco que te preocupes por mí Ann… no me lo merezco –

La dureza y frialdad de hace unos momentos había desaparecido, y nuevamente parecía tener a su dulce y frágil amiga en frente de ella. Y sin más se lanzó a abrazarla. Sakuno se quedó sin saber que hacer, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la abrazaba de esa manera y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Felizmente no había nadie que las viera, la coraza se había quebrado.

--TBC--

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Gravi y Hibari:

En resumen en este capi nos cuentan un poco más la vida de Yukari y el porqué de su comportamiento y sufrimiento. Y se quedó interesante, Ann encontró a Sakuno! Ryoma lleva tiempo buscándola sin suerte, y Ann la encontró el mismo día que llegó… ¿ahora que pasará?

Les agradecemos a las personas que nos dejan review, sin ustedes definitivamente no continuaríamos escribiendo, nos alegra saber que aun nos siguen y que les gusta la historia. Prometemos ya no desviarnos del Ryosaku, pronto se volverán a encontrar.

Gracias a:

ASDF

laxikita12

yo

polin

Hiikarii.chan

Belex-chan

TaTaN (obvio que nos acordamos de ti! n.n!)

Tsuki chan

-

Muchísimas gracias enserio! Esperamos seguir contando con sus reviews.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!


	25. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento**

Capitulo 24

Se fueron a un lugar tranquilo, uno en donde nadie la conociera, cosa difícil pues por esa zona varias personas parecían registrarla de alguna manera… al final terminaron yendo a un parque de por ahí donde solo había niños y madres cuidando de sus hijos, el ruido de gritos y risas era lo que llenaba el ambiente.

Ahora estoy en la casa de Haine, mi amiga de la infancia… sobre la que te conté una vez… - dijo Sakuno sentada en uno de los columpios desocupados al igual que Ann, pero, aun sin poder mirarla mucho a los ojos…

Que bueno, en serio me preocupaba mucho donde podías estar… -

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia al frente donde la felicidad de los niños alumbraba sus rostros, con tal inocencia y libertad… Sakuno sentía melancolía, sentía que había perdido aquello hace mucho tiempo.

Sakuno… esto... - Dudaba en hablar moviendo los pies para balancearse un poco en el columpio - De ninguna manera voy a juzgar lo que estás haciendo, yo no soy quien para hacerlo. Pero te quiero preguntar algo, si quieres puedes responderme y si no, pues está bien igual… -

Dime -

Pues… que pasaría si te encontraras de nuevo con… tu sabes… con Ryoma -

Entonces la mirada de Sakuno volvió a tornarse seria, fría, y hasta molesta, a la vez que detenía con un pie el balanceo del columpio y sostenía fuerte las sogas de la cual colgaba, cualquiera diría que trataba de romperlo con las manos.

Ann sabía que esa no había sido la mejor pregunta, pero Sakuno no tenía idea de lo que realmente había pasado luego de su huida de la prepa, el accidente de Ryoma, su viaje, y peor aun… que el mismo la estaba buscando ahora y por lo que se veía no estaban muy lejos… prácticamente estaba en sus manos que los dos se volvieran a encontrar.

Eso no va a pasar, a el… nunca más lo quiero volver a ver, y además, gran interés tampoco mostró en mi, si ni le intereso saber donde estaba… -

Se pudo notar un claro resentimiento en sus palabras pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Luego, quiso aprovechar para intervenir y decirle como habían sucedido las cosas, que Ryoma realmente si se había preocupado, que casi se muere por ir a buscarla, estaba por abrir la boca cuando Sakuno lo impidió.

Lo odio, lo odio como nunca pensé odiar a alguien. — dijo agachando la cabeza y cerrando muy fuerte los ojos.

Había tanta amargura cargada en esa frase que la dejó sin poder decir nada… sonaba con tanta convicción que quizás… fuera cierto… aunque el amor que se tenían esos dos… era difícil imaginar que ya todo había terminado.

En serio?... no te interesa saber más de él?...-

Sakuno volteó a mirarla algo exaltada por la pregunta que le hacia su amiga.

Pero Ann! — Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos - Después de lo que me hizo, después de… como crees que puedo!— Le hacia daño, mucho daño hablar tanto al respecto, por qué tenía que ser tan débil? su corazón golpeaba fuerte y hasta le dolía de solo acordarse.

Ese día todo pasó muy rápido, y si... y si te hubieras quedado a escuchar sus razones? — dijo Ann algo acelerada, queriendo contarle todo lo que sabía a su amiga, pero de alguna manera sentía que sería muy difícil pues esta se cerraba por completo a escucharla. — Digo, podrías haber pedido explicaciones. -

Explicaciones? El no tendría nada que explicarme, yo misma… - puso una mano sobre su pecho, las imágenes le venían a la cabeza. - …yo misma lo vi y escuché todo, entiendes? yo misma lo oí decir que… - le tembló la voz, incapaz de seguir, igual, ya se lo había contado todo a su amiga así que no tendría por que repetirlo. — El no pensó más que en mí como una ilusa con la cual podría jugar… -

Fue muy fuerte escuchar a Sakuno hablar así y decir esas cosas como si nada, definitivamente había cambiado.

Pero… y si fue una equivocación? -

Sakuno la miró incrédula, no podía creer que su amiga le estuviera diciendo esas cosas, acaso la estaba escuchando? parecía estar del lado de él y no suyo, y eso la desilusionó un poco, la coraza volvía a salir.

Ann, lo estás protegiendo? - dijo levantándose del columpio. — por qué? -

Eh... ah... NO! yo no, perdóname Sakuno, en serio, perdóname por favor. — Agacho la cabeza pidiendo disculpas muy nerviosa, no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, un poco más y la conversación se hubiese tornado más densa y evidente.

Solo… no quiero volver a hablar de eso por favor… además... — sonrió irónicamente – ya se divirtió suficiente conmigo, ya no le debo de servir más… -

Que palabras tan amargas… Ann sintió mucha tristeza por Sakuno. Se sentía inquieta, por dentro clamaba por hablar, contar lo que sabía, pero no sabía como empezar, además había dicho que no le hablara más de eso…

Creo… que por esta vez no me meteré donde no debo… - se dijo para si resignada, y es que, no le gustaba ver a Sakuno tan llena de rencor y tristeza, quien sabe cuantas cosas habrían pasado por su mente para haber terminado así… sí, por esta vez tendría que callar. - Perdóname Ryoma… - ojala estuviese haciendo lo correcto, rogó al cielo que así fuera.

Y… como están allá?... los chicos… -

Sorprendió a Ann el que Sakuno iniciara la conversación.

Ah! Pues, ahí, estudiando… ellos… quisieron acompañarme pero… tu sabes, no es conveniente en época de exámenes y esos chicos necesitan mucha ayuda, Nao que tenía muy buenas notas con todo y la novia se ha descuidado un poco, pero están bien. -

Hmm… - Tan solo respondió Sakuno sentada nuevamente en el columpio y meciéndose suavemente con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Te vez muy linda Sakuno! – Ann comentó evitando que las invadiera un incómodo silencio.

Sakuno quedó un poco desubicada ante ese repentino comentario.

Que?... -

Pues si. — Se levantó del columpio acercándose a Sakuno para tomar entre sus dedos los mechones que le caían a esta por la frente. — Sigues teniendo el cabello muy hermoso... y esa figurita que tienes es envidiable, no se como le haces! Y estás mas alta!! -

Ann - la llamó porque su amiga parecía estar en otra observándola por todos lados. — viniste con Kakeru? Aún siguen juntos, verdad? -

Ah! – Ann se sonrojó - Mi Kakeru! Pues… no… no vino conmigo, estaba terco con venir pero se lo impedí! –

Sakuno pudo darse cuenta de reojo que su amiga se sonrojaba de a pocos mientras hablaba hasta quedar muy nerviosa. Era extraño.

Pero! Aaay no puedo más, tengo que contártelo! -

Entonces se inclinó y le habló Sakuno al oído, al escuchar de lo que se trataba no pudo evitar quedar completamente sorprendida, hace mucho que no se quedaba así por algo.

Lo dices enserio? – dijo Sakuno con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

Sip! Mira! – dijo Ann levantando su mano y poniéndola a la vista de su amiga.

Sakuno observó la mano izquierda de su amiga. Efectivamente, en su dedo anular brillaba un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

Ann… me alegro mucho por ti, por los dos – hizo una pausa – ya eligieron una fecha? –

No, aun no!! Esperaremos unos años más! –

Que bueno que sean tan felices juntos… -

Las chicas siguieron hablando en todo el transcurso del día. El sol fue cayendo de a pocos oscureciendo el lugar y haciendo que corriera un poco de viento.

Creo que... es mejor que vaya al hotel sino Kakeru no me va a encontrar cuando llame y es capaz de venirse hasta acá! -

Si, yo también tengo que… -

Pero en eso, Ann la sostuvo de la mano impidiendo que avanzara.

Sakuno… - le comenzó a hablar seria. - No se si es imprescindible que vayas pero… por favor, cuídate mucho, esos lugares no deben ser muy buenos… -

Sakuno ya conocía a la perfección todos los tipos de personas que frecuentaban el lugar, pero igual, por dentro agradecía la preocupación de su amiga.

Al menos me agrada haberte ocupado un día entero, creo que te voy a ir a buscar más seguido eh! —

Pero Sakuno aun se sentía incapaz de contestar de alguna manera afectiva… ¿como hacerlo? si tenía los sentimientos destrozados?

Ojala pueda hacer que esos ojos vuelvan a brillar mientras esté aquí, daré mi mejor esfuerzo! – dijo Ann y luego la abrazó cariñosamente.

Y con eso se fue, no sin antes dejarle un papel con la dirección donde iba a estar y Sakuno también dándole el teléfono de la casa de Haine por insistencia de ella más que cualquier otra cosa.

Apenas la perdió de vista Sakuno volvió a sentir la soledad de siempre… quisiera o no, su amiga la llenaba de una sensación de tranquilidad, como la que tenía en esos días, si, quizás era esa sensación a añoranza lo que la hacia sentir así…

Ahora… ella tenía razón, ya había logrado dejarla sin ir por ese día, era su intención trabajar hoy, pero simplemente no se sentía capaz… así que decidió volver, solo esperaba que Haine y Kyo hubieran terminado.

Mientras caminaba, algunas palabras de Ann se le venían a la mente.

_"Que pasaría si te encontraras de nuevo con… tú sabes… con Ryoma…"_

Imposible, eso jamás podría llegar a suceder… a él no le importaba lo que le sucediera, si hasta ahora no se había preocupado por ella, por qué ahora tendría que hacerlo?... para volver a usarla? a burlarse de ella?...

_"Podrías haber pedido explicaciones."_

Explicaciones… no, seguramente no habría aguantado verlo frente a frente luego de esas crueles palabras.

La prueba más clara de la verdad era que no había ido tras ella cuando se fue, eso terminaba por derrumbar cualquier argumento valido e ingenuo que pudiese imaginarse, y era el que siempre se repetía para convencerse todo ese tiempo.

No viniste… - dijo en voz baja para si – ¿por que?... -

Pero entonces, algo la detuvo en pleno camino, estaba pasando por un parque de la ciudad cuando un ruido la hizo levantar la mirada. Ahí se dio cuenta de que se trataba de fuegos artificiales. Eran hermosos y llenos de colores. Se quedó observándolos un tiempo cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente.

**-- Flash Back --**

Sakuno… - la chica miró a Ryoma con atención… - Yo… quiero darte algo… -

Sakuno no dijo nada, solo vio como Ryoma sacaba una cajita de color negro. Tomó su mando, y la puso sobre ella.

Ábrela… -

Sakuno así lo hizo, y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver un hermoso collar de oro, con una cadena delicada y fina y un hermoso dije en forma de corazón, con un pequeño diamante que hacia de unión con la cadena.

Ah… E-es… hermoso – sonrió – Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun! –

--

Mira Ryoma-kun! son fuegos artificiales! – dijo Sakuno apuntándolos – Es como si todo fuera un sueño –

Ryoma la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Tú eres mi sueño –

**-- Fin del Flash Back --**

Como?... como podía ser? que le estaba pasando?... su corazón le dolía mucho. Se asustó cuando sintió algo caer en su mano, una lagrima… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Levantó su mano viéndola con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, otras más cayeron luego de esa y sentía que ya no podía controlarse a si misma.

Los fuegos artificiales seguían, la suave tortura continuaba y sin querer… se quedó ahí parada mirándolos casi sin parpadear.

Eso era demasiado, no podía... no podía seguir ahí! Con los fuegos aun en el cielo se fue del lugar corriendo, rápido, lo más veloz que pudo. Pasó varias calles tumbando a gente mientras avanzaba, era increíble que aun no se hubiese caído o la hubiera atropellado un auto ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y tan solo seguía de frente, no quería que ninguna lágrima más saliera de sus ojos, no de nuevo…

Estaba ya muy cansada, respiraba agitada y sentía que las piernas no le daban más, abrió de a poco los ojos apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie y queriendo seguir caminando cuando se dio cuenta que estaba la lado de un edificio, un lugar muy oscuro y casi sin gente, y se dispuso a salir del lugar igualmente cuando de pronto chocó con alguien que la supo sostener a tiempo antes de que cayera, sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba rodeada por unos brazos, unos brazos muy calidos y hasta… conocidos…

Rae? -

Escuchó decir arriba suyo donde segundos después alzó la vista comprobado que se trataba de Kaname quien la sostenía pegada a su pecho y con cara de preocupación.

Pero que te pasó? por qué estás!— dijo sin poder continuar al sentir el cuerpo frío y temblante de Sakuno, estaba prácticamente helada y eso… eran lagrimas en sus ojos? Antes que continuar haciendo preguntas prefirió abrigarla un poco con su saco, estaba preocupado… nunca la había visto así… las lagrimas solo le caían, y por primera vez no le ofreció resistencia cuando la envolvió y la abrazo más fuerte frente a la gente que estaba presente por allí.

Luego miró serio por unos momentos a su alrededor, su auto no estaba muy lejos, lo había estacionado en un lugar cerca así que sin más lo decidió, sostuvo a Sakuno y la alzó de una sola vez para sorpresa de esta…

K-Kaname! - Pudo decir Sakuno a duras penas, viendo nerviosa desde lo alto a la gente a su alrededor que los veían sin discreción alguna.

Tranquila, te llevaré al auto. —

Sakuno se rindió, al menos por hoy… solo por hoy cedería… Kaname parecía estar siempre cuando lo necesitaba… y por primera vez… se lo agradecía.

Llegaron al departamento y hasta la recepcionista se sorprendió de ver como Kaname sostenía en brazos a la chica, claro que ya la conocía, era esa niña que siempre iba acompañándolo, pero era preocupante verla así de pálida.

Se le ofrece algo joven Kaname? — preguntó preocupada la recepcionista.

Por favor, puede mandar a alguien por estos medicamentos a la farmacia? — decía mientras se las arreglaba para escribir algo en un papel y luego firmar, era una receta con la que le podrían hacer valer el pedido.

Si, de acuerdo, mandaré a alguien de inmediato. -

Gracias al cielo que era doctor, pensó para si, después de todo al fin esa profesión le había servido para algo.

Cuando estuvo arriba entró y llevó a Sakuno a su cuarto, allí la recostó y la miró detenidamente, se notaban aun las marcas de las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas y seguía respirando algo agitada… esperaba que no fuese nada malo…  
Aunque juzgando por esas lágrimas… debía ser algo anímico más que físico. Le dolía verla así… pero estaba bien… había visto una faceta que hasta ahora no conocía en ella, la había visto llorar por primera vez pero… le confundía el porque de eso… le recordaba además lo poco que sabía de ella hasta ahora.

De repente el timbre sonó y de inmediato supo que debía tratarse de las medicinas, así que dándole un beso en la frente se levantó y fue hacia la puerta en donde precisamente se encontraba otra de las recepcionistas con una bolsa en las manos, las medicinas.

Disculpe la demora! -

Muchas gracias — recibió Kaname la bolsa.

Por nada, con permiso. -

Cuando cerró la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sakuno despierta y hasta ya sentada sobre la cama.

Te despertaste… - se acercó y dejando las medicinas a un lado se volvió a sentar sobre la cama para acariciarle el cabello.

Bueno… es hora de revisarte… - Dijo mientras se levantaba y abría la bolsa para corroborar las cosas de adentro, Sakuno miraba sin saber de que se trataba.

Cuando Kaname terminó de revisar se llevó todo y volvió luego con un vaso de agua y un envase pequeño donde echó unas gotas, después lo dejó en la mesa de al lado, se fue otro rato más y volvió nuevamente con un pequeño maletín de donde sacó un estetoscopio con todo lo que se necesitaba además para hacer una chequeo completo.

No... no necesito que me revises, estoy bien. —

Tengo que hacerlo, no te ves muy bien, déjate por favor. — decía y sin embargo ya estaba preparando todo para lo que parecía inminente.

No! No lo necesito! — Dijo Sakuno apartándose para evitar que de cualquier manera Kaname se acercara, pero no llego lejos, este la tomó del brazo y de inmediato la envolvió con la faja que se utilizaba para medir la presión colocando además la parte del estetoscopio que servia para escuchar el pulso.

Aunque no quiso al final terminó cediendo quedándose en silencio como le pedía Kaname. Cuando terminó, rápido y antes de que Sakuno pudiese resistirse colocó el estetoscopio sobre su corazón para escucharlo, eso le encrespó un poco los nervios a la chica.

Rae, que hacías por esos lugares? — Le dijo así nada más mientras terminaba de revisarla y se sacaba el aparato de los oídos, a Sakuno le cayó como balde agua fría la pregunta.

Nada… nada importante. — dijo volteando a ver a otro lado, si Kaname la miraba seguro le sacaría algo, su mirada adulta y seria siempre podía más que ella, como cuando la controlaba de que no fumara ni bebiera.

Tienes algo de temperatura y principios de resfrío, toma esto por favor. – dijo dándole un medicamento en un vaso.

Sakuno sostuvo el vaso y luego tomó el contenido pero no todo, no tenía ganas de nada… pero entonces vio que Kaname la miraba serio.

Todo. — le ordenó.

No quiero más. - le contestó molesta porque Kaname le habló en tono de orden.

Soy tu doctor antes que nada, y es por tu bien que tomes eso. – dijo igual de serio y sin muestras de querer desistir.

Sakuno tampoco cambió su actitud, aunque comenzaba a temerle a Kaname… y ya para terminar con todo eso y porque en verdad se sentía algo mareada decidió tomar todo.

Kaname tan solo se paró en la esquina de la cama y tirando un poco de su cabello para atrás como hacia cuando se encontraba exhausto suspiró, luego terminó de abrirse la camisa y sacarse la corbata.

Descansa… vuelvo en seguida. — le dijo antes de entrar al baño en donde se encontraba un gran y pulcro Jacuzzi, necesitaba tomar un largo, largo baño.

Llevaba recostado en el agua más de 30 minutos, pensativo y mirando a un punto fijo, la actitud de Rae lo desconcertaba mucho, y aún quería saber que había pasado cuando la encontró.

Cansado de estar ahí, salió de la enorme tina, se puso un pantalón cómodo para dormir, dejando caer su cabello rubio sobre sus hombros.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakuno ahí, parada, justo enfrente de la puerta.

Rae? –

Pero no pudo decir más, ya que la chica impulsivamente se abalanzó sobre él, lo tomó del rostro y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca seguido de muchos otros a los que Kaname no se negó, más bien se apoderó de su cintura y siguió con los besos.

De alguna manera terminaron tirados en la cama de Kaname, quien moría por llegar a algo más que besos y caricias, pero Rae nunca se lo había permitido, y aunque el deseara hacer el amor con ella, le agradaba mucho que aun fuera virgen, el estaba dispuesto a esperar.

La noche siguió y Kaname sostuvo el cuerpo de Sakuno todo el tiempo, la abrazaba cariñosamente y la besaba sin parar, pero… había algo extraño hoy… no sabía que era… podría ser que, la sentía algo… ¿desesperada? No, debía dejar de pensar tonterías, en ese momento Rae era en lo único que quería pensar.

--

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, desde la habitación que tenía grandes cortinas se asomaban levemente los rayos de luz. Fue abriendo sus ojos y cuando chocó con un rayo de luz directo se dio la vuelta, ahí notó que no había nadie a su lado, eso la sorprendió un poco, volteó a ver el reloj… era… la 1 de la tarde!!

Se levantó de inmediato, Haine seguro estaría preocupada por ella. En eso la puerta se abrió y de ella entró Kaname con una sonrisa en el rostro y una bandeja con comida en las manos.

Que bueno que despertaste, ya no tienes temperatura, parece que te hizo muy bien el descanso. -

Ah, si… -

Quieres… ¿que te prepare el baño? —

Sí, gracias – dijo Sakuno.

Ayer fue… maravilloso, me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir acá para tenerte todo el día conmigo y no soltarte más – dijo para después besarla en la frente.

Sakuno trató de no verse afectada por esas palabras, es que ese tema ya lo habían hablado muchas veces, ella jamás, JAMÁS, se iría a vivir con Kaname, y no le gustaba para nada que hablara como si ella le perteneciera. Su única dueña era ella misma.

Iré por mi ropa – dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose a los cajones, ya que traía puesta una pijama que Kaname le había prestado.

Se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que obviamente le quedaba enorme mientras Kaname estaba a su lado sacando toallas de un cajón para ponerlas en el baño.

Rae, ese collar, te lo he visto llevar últimamente, de donde lo sacaste? –

Preguntó Kaname viendo el dije en forma de corazón que colgaba de una cadena en el cuello de la chica.

Sakuno se detuvo de inmediato con lo que hacía y se comenzó a poner algo nerviosa, aunque como siempre, trato de no demostrarlo.

Es mío, lo compre por la calle – inventó para tratar de terminar con la conversación, pero Kaname seguía observándolo.

No parece una simple joya que vendan por la calle, esta hecho de oro. -

Yo también puedo comprarme por mi misma cosas como esta, sabes? – dijo en tono molesto. – para eso trabajo, no? -

Pero lo que dijo no ayudó mucho, Kaname quedó aun más curioso con ese collar, se veía muy fino, y Rae no era la clase de chica que compraría un dije en forma de corazón. Aunque dejó de pensar en eso cuando se percató de que la chica había mencionado el dichoso "trabajo", acaso había vuelto a trabajar? …y si había comprado algo tan costoso, era porque había juntado mucho dinero, tan sólo de pensarlo sintió una sensación de enojo.

No me molesta que compres cosas por ti misma, pero algo así cuesta mucho dinero, y no me gustaría que lo hayas comprado porque volviste a ese trabajo – dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio.

Pues "ese" trabajo es con el que yo me mantengo. – dijo Sakuno

No estoy recriminando que tengas tu propio dinero, pero sabes que a ese lugar no tienes porque ir más, no es necesario -

Yo voy a donde quiera y con quien quiera! – gritó Sakuno dejando sin palabras a Kaname.

Creyendo terminada la conversación, se metió al baño donde se puso su ropa, cuando salió estaba dispuesta a irse inmediatamente, pero Kaname la detuvo.

A donde vas? Irás a ese lugar? – dijo algo molesto.

Tal vez, no te metas en mis decisiones. –

Si vuelves no vas a encontrar a nadie nunca, en ese lugar ya nadie te va a solicitar, porque tu ya no trabajas ahí -

Que?... – preguntó Sakuno no entendiendo nada.

Aunque… era cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la solicitaba y eso era extraño, las otras chicas le decían que era porque ya había pasado "su momento" pero ahora que se daba cuenta, dejaron de llamarla poco después de conocer a Kaname.

Yo arreglé con los hombres del local para que nadie más te solicitara, nadie te va a buscar por más que lo intentes. – dijo en un intento de mantener a Rae con él. - Les di una gran cantidad de dinero como para que no se te acercaran de aquí en adelante, y si hubiera otros interesados en ti, lo volvería a hacer. -

Qué hiciste… ¿qué? –

Sakuno lo miró incrédula, toda expresión anterior había desaparecido de su cara y Kaname pensó que finalmente la había tranquilizado pero… de pronto esos ojos rojizos se encendieron con un fuego que quemaría a cualquiera con sólo mirarlos, se asustó, nunca había visto a Rae así.

Tú… me compraste? -

Dicho eso Kaname no supo como reaccionar, si lo ponía de esa manera… sonaba como tal, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en verdad la había comprado…

Pe…pero escucha Rae… - dijo nervioso dándose cuenta de su gran error.

No! Tú… me compraste… Kaname! –

Terminó de decir ahora con algo de desilusión en el tono de voz y mirándolo fijo, no lo podía creer… allí estaba nuevamente, el dinero, el maldito dinero, otra vez la habían vuelto a… como había podido ser tan tonta?

Nuevamente se sentía engañada, fatal, una ingenua, pensaba que Kaname era distinto, por un momento lo pensó, que tonta había sido… Su corazón más allá del enojo comenzó a dolerle, después de todo había terminado confiando en el...y nuevamente salía desilusionada, por que?...

Rae, escúchame por favor… -

Trató de acercarse algo frustrado para intentar enmendar su error pero Sakuno se safó para llegar a la puerta de la habitación, allí se detuvo y la vio, agitada y con los ojos reteniendo a duras penas sus lágrimas, una mirada herida y cargada de dolor y resentimiento fue lo que terminó por apuñalar a Kaname.

Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, olvídate de mí. — Y dicho eso abrió rápido la puerta y justo cuando Kaname estuvo por alcanzarla antes de que cruzara la puerta, Sakuno se apuró y logró salir cerrando la puerta.

Rae! Espera por favor! –

Sakuno comenzó a correr y salió del departamento, no esperó el ascensor y bajó por las escaleras, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho abandonó del edificio, se prometió en ese momento que mientras le quedara orgullo no volvería a pisar ese lugar, todo era una pesadilla, ya había sido suficiente, no podía más.

--

Yukari se estaba preparando para ir a dormir, pero no sin antes ir a despedirse de Ryoma para darle las buenas noches, y además quería agradecerle por lo bien que se había portado luego de lo que pasó en la tarde, las verdades, habían sido muchas cosas descubiertas, empezando por esa "novia". De sólo recordarlo sentía que su felicidad se iba, pero no importaba, ella ya se había propuesto pelear por Ryoma.

Ryoma! Te vine a desear buenas noch-

Se detuvo al notar que no estaba en su habitación, se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha al fondo.

Hmm… esperaré! –

Se sentó en la cama sin hacer nada, pero a los pocos segundos ya estaba inquieta sin saber que hacer, y entonces comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

Estaba viendo unas puñeras y gorras que Ryoma siempre usaba y las había dejado al parecer antes de meterse a la ducha. Yukari siguió esculcando el lugar cuando de pronto su codo golpeo algo y cayó al piso, se asustó, esperaba que no fuera nada importante.

Se agachó para levantarlo, era la billetera de Ryoma que había caído abierta, cuando la recogió notó que había una foto, de una chica…

¿Quién será? –

La foto se veía algo antigua, y la chica que había en ella era una jovencita más o menos de su edad con cabello recogido en dos trenzas y unos enormes ojos rojizos, casi iguales a los suyos, muy lindos, además de esa piel clara y expresión inocente, parecía un ángel, más todavía con esa sonrisa en los labios, que también eran muy bonitos.

Notó que la foto tenía algo escrito.

"Sakuno, secundaria." – leyó en voz alta. - …Sakuno? –

Acaso esa era la supuesta "novia"? Esa era la chica con la que competía? No, no podía ser… como podía ser alguien como ella?

Sus esperanzas casi se esfumaron por completo, no sabía que se enfrentaba con alguien tan bonita! Ella no tenía punto de comparación.

Miró la foto una vez más con recelo… esa foto era de cuando ella estaba en secundaria, Ryoma no podía estar con ella desde esa edad, seguro la había conocido luego y esa carita angelical ya no era la misma, sí, tenía que ser.

Estuvo un rato más viendo la foto y cuanto más la veía más celos le daban, por la mañana había visto a Ryoma concentrado en algo y ahora lo sabía, era esa foto. Seguro Ryoma la veía todo el tiempo.

Entonces el sonido de la ducha se apagó, la chica se exaltó y miró para todos lados sin saber que hacer aun con la billetera en sus manos, que debía hacer? …por unos momentos pensó en deshacerse de la foto, pero luego se retractó y aclaro su mente. Así no era ella, no podía hacerle eso a Ryoma.

Así que dejó la billetera en su lugar para luego salir de la habitación en silencio.

--

Y como volando pasó una semana, esa había sido la semana más poco usual para todos, Ryoma finalmente había podido salir todos los días pese a los fallidos intentos de Yukari para que se quedara, porque ya casi no estaba en casa, fue a la central policial, recorrió gran parte de la ciudad, y cada día descubría una zona nueva, gastaba casi nada en transportes puesto que iba caminando todo el tiempo, su pierna le molestaba a veces pero con algo de esfuerzo por no pensar era lo de menos… el calor había comenzado a ceder haciéndosele menos complicado pero aun así las horas se hacían interminables muchas veces.

Sakuno poco a poco logró sobreponerse a ese "tropiezo" como lo consideraba y nuevamente salía al bar aunque aun sin éxito puesto que Kaname lo había dicho bien, nadie más la iba a solicitar ya… pero debía admitirlo muy dentro suyo… se sentía mejor así… sin todo tipo de hombres intentando algo con ella… También había pensado un poco más y recordaba la última vez que había estado con Kaname… en un intento por olvidar todo ese dolor, ahora comprendía un poco que después de todo si parecía que alguien se preocupaba por ella… Esa había sido la primera semana que pasaba sin verlo para nada.

Ann se había citado ya varias veces con ella pero lamentablemente ya llegaba el final de su estadía en el hotel y por consiguiente su regreso a Japón, eso también era algo que la hacia volver a la cruel realidad.

Sin embargo, habían quedado de verse por última vez hoy, dentro de una media hora Ann la esperaría en la esquina del lugar y se irían a caminar un rato por ahí.

Llegó la hora y Sakuno salió del bar dejando la copa con el poco Sidra que quedaba, caminó al lugar del encuentro. Ni bien salió pudo verla desde lo lejos, Ann agitando la mano como siempre de alegre y entusiasmada, sabía que su amiga hacia todo para levantarle el animo.

Mientras, en otro lado, Yukari se acercaba sigilosamente a cierto dormitorio… tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta y allí lo encontró… dormido, Ryoma estaba dormido!! Al fin!! No lo podía creer, al fin había parado con tanto ajetreo y estaba descansando! Y es que toda la semana se la había pasado corriendo sin que pudiera detenerlo, y obviamente parecía haber llegado a su límite.

Apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano para quedarse viéndolo más atentamente, estaría así por horas inclusive… se sonrojaba de solo estar así, y si se acercaba un poquito más casi era como estar durmiendo a su lado, que lindo sería… despertar y lo primero que viera fuera a un chico como el a su lado… aaay… en que estaba pensando?

Entonces, sonriendo se levantó proponiéndose salir de la habitación para no despertarlo, cuando al darle la ultima mirada se fijó que Ryoma tenía algo en su mano, que podía ser? mejor se lo quitaba así dormía más cómodo.  
Se inclinó despacio y cuando se lo sacó de la mano la expresión alegre volvió a cambiarle a una seria y casi haciendo un puchero molesto.

Otra vez tú. — dijo en voz baja mirando la de nuevo "oportuna" foto. – Si en verdad lo quisieras no te gustaría ver como está por tu culpa. - Terminó de decir y con un suspiro caminó hacia la mesa de noche y la dejó allí, no tenía ganas de seguir viéndola de ninguna manera… esa carita angelical y sonriente no le iban a arruinar el día.

Ya se! — dijo volviendo a animarse y golpeando su puño con la mano como llegando a una conclusión. — Iré a comprarte algo muy nutritivo para que comas, así te levantas y no vas a poder salir hasta que lo comas, ya verás que me va a quedar muy bien! –

Yukari miró a Ryoma.

Ahora vuelvo. — Le dijo en voz baja y luego salió de la habitación, animada tomó algo de dinero y salió del edificio, tenía que caminar varias cuadras pero no importaba, igual tenía que hacer las compras.

De camino como siempre se encontró con aquellos tipos desagradables que siempre andaban sueltos gritándole y diciéndole cosas obscenas a la gente, eran molestos aunque ya sabía controlarlos como para que no le hicieran nada, solo era cosa de pasar rápido y listo.

Miren… oye niña linda! acá te damos algo para jugar jajajaja! -

Si, no quieres un dulce? tenemos unos que te pueden gustar. -

Vaya, si no entendía ya sus sarcasmos… cada día eran más ordinarios, acaso pensaban que iban a conseguir que alguna chica se fijará en ellos así? igual no podía evitar sonrojarse ante todas esas miradas y gestos que le hacían mientras pasaba, si de por si ya era pequeña, con todos esos tipos mirándola se sentía aún más.

Miren esa carita, a poco no da más morbo, eh? -

Casi corrió para llegar al fin del camino y finalmente lo logró dejando en carcajadas a los tipos, felizmente no iba muy seguido por ahí, solo cuando tenia que hacer compras.

Entonces siguió caminando y justo antes de cruzar la calle vio a lo lejos algo que la dejó inmóvil… No sabía si era o no lo que pensaba, pero esa persona… la había visto en algún lado… Era una chica bajita, delgada… de cabello rojizo… donde la había visto?

Iba con otra chica que al parecer era su amiga o algo porque la tenía tomada del brazo bastante apegada, al menos una iba contenta pero la otra… no se... le notaba una expresión muy… fría, donde la podía haber visto antes?

Se quedó un rato pensando y cada vez estaba más segura que la conocía de algún lado, entonces decidió mejor acercarse para cerciorarse y llegó al mismo sitio en donde estaban estas detenidas, justo a la entrada de la calle donde se manejaba un bar, o un hotel muy conocido, se escondió tras una pared y entonces escuchó…

Vamos Sakuno!! Tenemos que ir a comer que me muero de hambre, si?? -

"Sakuno", un nombre muy dulce para una persona tan fría pensó… y luego, como una luz se le vino a la mente la foto: "Sakuno, secundaria.", la chica de la foto con esos ojos rojos, al igual que el cabello.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Esos mismos ojos, las mismas facciones, aunque el cabello estaba más corto… si la foto era de secundaria, aumentándole unos años… ese rostro perfilado y cuerpo levemente estilizado… podría ser… la chica de la foto?

Es ella!! Es la chica que busca Ryoma! –

La sorpresa estaba clarísima en su rostro, y por la pared tan solo asomaba uno de sus ojos pero ninguna, ni Ann ni Sakuno se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

**--TBC--**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Gravi y Hibari:

Y como lo notaron, todo mundo encuentra a Sakuno primero que Ryoma. Pero no se estresen! hacemos lo mejor que podemos para apresurar el reencuentro! Y... ¿que piensa hacer Yukari? ¿Le dirá a Ryoma que encontró a Sakuno? ¿O simplemente se quedará callada? POM POM POM! descubranló en el próximo capítulo!

Y NO SE PREOCUPEN. El fic empezó siendo un Ryosaku, así que terminará siéndolo. Y el reencuentro está cada vez más cerca. Y sí, amamos el drama.

Si se dieron cuenta, subirmos este capi en menos de una semana de la actualización del pasado, y asi seguiremos! Les prometemos actualizar muy MUY seguido, esperaremos unos cuantos reviews, y nos iremos rápido subiendo los capítulos, que vienen aun más emocionantes!

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que nos siguen leyendo!!:

**tsuki-chan** (que bueno que te guste la historia, y ya se acerca el reencuentro, mucho Ryosaku! perdón por hacerte esperar!)

**Hiikarii.chan** (sí, a nosotras tampoco nos agrada mucho Yukari, pero no te preocupes, no va a poder hacer que Ryoma se olvide de Sakuno! hehe, el reencuentro se acerca!)

**andrea **(nos alegra lo mucho que te gusta el fic! y sí, el tan esperado reencuentro se acerca! gracias por tus felicitaciones)

**RyoSakulovers** (Ryoma nunca se va a resignar de buscar a Sakuno, y aunque Ann no ayudó mucho, te aseguramos que esta historia es Ryosaku, esa es la pareja definitiva y no la cambiaremos. Pronto se reencontraran, no te preocupes!)

**belex-chan** (si, sabemos lo mucho que odias a Yukari, aunque nunca la vimos como bruja del cuento, pero sí, es algo entrometida haha, y puff! con lo del reencuentro, no falta mucho, hacemos lo que podemos!! por cierto, le diremos a Kakeru que te llame!)

**laxikita12** (sí, el msn de Hibari dice algo de "miyoko" hahaha, y siii, en el reencuentro habrá de todo, hasta celos, como te gusta! gracias por leer!)

GRACIAS! por sus reviews, un beso enorme, prometemos no hacerlas esperar mucho con el reencuentro!

Bye byes!


	26. Errores

**Errores**

Capitulo 25

Era increíble, aun no podía creerlo, esta era la cosa más extraña que le había pasado! Como podía ser posible? Acababa de encontrar a la persona que tanto buscaba Ryoma! Era ella!! Asomó un poco más su cabeza para seguir escuchando.

No tienes que volver verdad? – preguntó Ann

No te preocupes, ya llevo tiempo en esto, no me van a hacer daño – dijo Sakuno tranquilamente.

"_Tiempo_"? – se preguntó Yukari sin entender muy bien, pero siguió escuchando.

Si, lo sé…. pero es que aun no me hago a la idea, ese trabajo no es la mejor manera de ganar dinero -

Ann, ya hemos hablado de esto, prometiste no seguir insistiéndome con dejarlo. –

Lo siento… -

Pero Yukari se había quedado peor que antes, acaso habían dicho "trabajo"?? En ese lugar andaban hombres como los que se había encontrado antes, que decían obscenidades, molestaban, y no sabía cuantas cosas más. Ese lugar… allí las mujeres eran unas ofrecidas!! Ese tipo de chica… ¿era por ella que estaba sufriendo Ryoma? No podía creerlo, era terrible!

No, no te disculpes, se que te preocupas por mi. –

Bueno bueno, dejemos el asunto, mejor vamos a comer!! – dijo animada Ann.

Sí, vamos –

Yukari había salido corriendo a toda velocidad, la sorpresa aun no se le pasaba, era increíble! Y ahora… que debía hacer?

Cuando llegó al edificio a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, parecía que había corrido un maratón y se puso a descansar un momento contra la pared.

Increíble, increíble. —

No podía dejar de repetirse mientras parpadeaba constantemente sin creérselo. Arriba estaba Ryoma, que tenía en sus manos la foto de una persona que obviamente ya no tenía nada que ver con la de ahora, definitivamente si esa era la idea que seguía teniendo de ella… pues se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

_Yukari, que debes hacer??_ —

--

Arriba, el sonido de los pájaros lo despertó, aun no caía muy bien sobre el día y la hora que era y de haberlo hecho no hubiera seguido acostado. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando abrió los ojos por completo y chocó con la luz de la ventana, todo estaba en silencio y alzó su brazo para ver su reloj de muñeca… las 12!!

El horror se le plantó en la cara y se incorporó rápido de la cama descubriendo que el movimiento le había reavivado el dolor de cabeza... si no era la pierna era la cabeza... definitivamente tendría que ir al medico en cuanto tuviera tiempo, cosa que no creía que iba a tener mientras estuviera allí, se molestó consigo mismo por haber perdido tanto tiempo dormido, ni siquiera Yukari lo había despertado, o seguro lo habría dejado descansar… igualmente no se había levantado tan bien que digamos.

Se terminó de desabrochar la camisa, trató de arreglarse un poco el cabello con las manos para luego de eso levantarse y tomando sus cosas se fue a dar un baño, esperaba que todavía tuviera tiempo antes que se diera cuenta Yukari, así evitaría la insistencia de esta para que se quedara, debía admitirlo, a veces le daba mucha gracia todas las cosas que hacía para que se quedara.

Momentos luego y cuando ya estuvo fuera de la ducha y listo para salir escuchó la puerta abrirse y fue a ver quien era, aunque era obvio que era Yukari, se le quedó viendo desde la entrada a su cuarto, esta lucía extraña, estaba como estática mirando hacia un adelante invisible, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido.

Yukari? –

Ah!! Ya estás despierto! Que bueno! –

A donde habías ido? – preguntó algo curioso.

EH, no, fui a hacer unas compras pero… olvidé el dinero! Si! Y entonces ya no pude comprar nada! – le respondió muy nerviosa.

Segura que estás bien? – dijo acercándose a ella.

Si! solo que me quedé cansada por correr, hace mucho calor también hoy, pero es un lindo día no te parece? — Le respondió con la sonrisa más tranquila que pudo y luego haciendo lento las cosas se vio menos nerviosa, aunque no había convencido del todo a Ryoma. - Oye quieres algo de comer? puedo hacer algo rico con lo que tengo – dijo tratando de evadir más preguntas.

No gracias, ya estaba por irme – dijo Ryoma ya sabiendo que Yukari haría lo que fuera por detenerlo, pero no fue así.

Ah si? Bueno, entonces te espero para comer! Cuídate! – dijo comenzando a picar unas verduras.

Si… de acuerdo, pero procura comer tú si yo no llego – dijo Ryoma algo extrañado, era la primera vez que Yukari no le impedía salir.

Sip! – le contestó en tono animado, fingiendo estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

Y dicho eso Ryoma agarró sus llaves y salió del departamento no sin quedarse con esa extraña sensación de que algo pasaba ahí.

Yukari ni bien escuchó la puerta cerrarse se desmoronó, dejó de picar las verduras y se dejó caer sentada al suelo, había estado nerviosísima!! No sabía que hacer, tenía a Ryoma tan cerca y esa era la oportunidad para decirle las cosas claras para que de una vez se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad era esa chica!

Se encontraba en una encrucijada, si se lo decía corría el peligro de que aun así Ryoma fuera a buscarla, quizás quisiera verla él mismo, así de una vez podría sacarse la venda de los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que era ahora y la dejara de querer, quedaría totalmente decepcionado y se rendiría.

También estaba la posibilidad de que él mismo se enterara, la podía llegar a odiar por no decírselo, así como también podría irse de la ciudad si no la encontraba. Tembló ante esa posibilidad, no quería que Ryoma se fuera, aunque se le hizo raro que aun no la hubiera encontrado trabajando en ese lugar.

Yukari siguió pensando y haciendo de comer, la tarde llegó rápido y el sol comenzaba a bajar. Increíblemente estaba de vuelta, Ryoma había vuelto temprano y Yukari no se lo podía creer, aunque se preocupó cuando lo vio con la mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados como si algo le doliera.

Ryoma!! –

Yukari corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la habitación de este.

¿Estás bien? – le dijo mientras los dos se sentaban en la cama.

Si, no te preocupes, es el dolor de cabeza de siempre, solo tengo que tomar unas pastillas y listo… - se fue calmando a medida que sentía el dolor ceder hasta poder abrir los ojos.

Entonces… ya no vas a salir, verdad? -

Una vez que me hagan efecto las pastillas pienso salir de nuevo. —

Pe-pero! Quédate a descansar! Estás muy mal! Yo te puedo preparar unas hierbas, son muy buenas, y mañana… podrás salir de nuevo… -

Ryoma ahora entendía menos, temprano parecía que por fin Yukari había cedido con retenerlo y ahora parecía no querer dejarlo ir, incluso parecía con miedo de que se fuera.

Mejor quédate aquí y cuando te sientas bien podemos salir a pasear! -

Pasear…? –

Sí, podemos hacer un picnic, yo hago la comida y así descansas de tanto ajetreo! -

Yukari… no te niego que es una buena idea pero, ya sabes que no puedo porque… -

…tienes que ir a buscarla. – terminó de completarle la frase, pero pronto se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema, eso no le convenía – Ah, perdón! No quise… discúlpame, es sólo que quería animarte, últimamente estás muy cansado, deberías relajarte un poco -

No puedo, y tú sabes la razón -

Pero no estoy diciendo que dejes de ir a buscarla, sólo que te des un día para descansar – otra vez se puso nerviosa por lo que le salía de la boca.

Pero no puedo dejar pasar un solo día, eso es a lo que vine, pensé que me habías entendido -

Y te entiendo! Pero me preocupas, y estoy seguro de que nadie más se preocupa por ti como yo… -

Yo también estoy seguro de eso. Pero es algo que tengo que hacer, yo… amo a Sakuno, ella es una persona muy especial para mí, no puedo aguantar cada día que pasa sin ella… —

Me imagino… – dijo Yukari bajando la cabeza en un último intento de no llorar por lo que le dolía escuchar eso. No, Ryoma no lo podía saber, no lo debía saber.

A Ryoma no le agradaba imaginarse lo que podría estar pasando… acaso Yukari… ¿sentía algo por él? Y si así fuera, él… ¿que podía hacer?, no quería hacerle daño a más personas y menos a ella. De solo verla le causaba pena, sabía que ahora su debilidad era ver a alguien llorar así que trató de hacer algo.

Me gusta estar contigo Yukari — dijo y Yukari subió la mirada casi automáticamente al escuchar eso.

En serio? — preguntó sin creérselo.

Si, mucho. — Y le sonrió, hacia mucho que no lo hacia pero no se sintió tan mal hacerlo, más aun cuando vio que le volvía el brillo a los ojos a Yukari.

Gracias… - Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Yo se que eres una buena persona, y aunque yo no lo sea me alegra que al menos alguien confíe en mi… -

Ryoma… -

Es así, ya te lo dije, no soy una buena persona…- dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando con una risa irónica.

_La que debería pensar así es ella… no tú_ — pensó Yukari.

La chica desvió la mirada posándola en el mueble en donde estaba la foto, otra vez esa foto, parecía que la perseguía, y comenzaba a molestarla.

Cuando Ryoma volteó vio ese gesto en Yukari, siguió su mirada y dio con la foto, al principio se preocupó, mas luego trato de tomarlo con calma.

Ten, puedes verla –

Que? Acaso estaba bromeando? Ryoma le estaba ofreciendo ver aquella foto, como si ya no le hubiera quedado bien grabada en la memoria.

Eh no, no es necesario, yo ya… la había visto – respondió algo tímida.

Ryoma igualmente se la dio y Yukari no tuvo más remedio que recibirla.

Ella es, Sakuno, la persona a quien busco. –

Parece… una buena persona – A duras penas pudo decir sintiendo que le quemaba la garganta al decirlo.

Lo es, en esa foto estaba en secundaria, pero está bastante parecida a como la vi la última vez –

Yukari vio con tristeza la mirada ilusionada de Ryoma mientras hablaba de ella, parecía como si estuviera hablando de una maravilla.

La quieres mucho. –

Sí, fue la única que pudo hacer que alguien como yo cambiara… la amo. -

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos en los que luego Yukari se paró de la cama y le devolvió la foto.

Yo… iré a comprar lo que hace falta, ya vuelvo. –

Salió de la habitación de Ryoma, dejándolo muy confundido. Bajó por el ascensor y a toda prisa emprendió el camino, tenía que ir a ese lugar! Ojala la suerte estuviera de su lado y le permitiera tener valentía y cumplir con lo que esperaba.

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar al sitio exacto, por lo temprano del día aun había poca gente, quizás hubiera sido mejor ir más tarde, pero igual... haría el intento. Cuando entró a la calle sintió varias miradas posarse sobre ella, todas curiosas y algunos murmurando y emitiendo pequeñas risitas, sentía un poco de miedo…

Entró y se cruzó de inmediato con una barra llena de varias botellas de licor, además de un ambiente casi lleno de humo de tabaco y música suave tocando. Las personas que estaban dentro la miraron y el de la barra le clavó prácticamente la mirada, tenía algo de miedo pero aun así se acercó.

Este… -

Vaya… estás muy pequeña, eres nueva? - dijo el encargado de servir los tragos limpiando un vaso mientras la seguía mirando de esa manera insistente.

Si… digo, no, estoy buscando a alguien… -

Claro, pero… no estás muy pequeña? con todo respeto, a esta hora solo hay hombres mayores, quizás a la noche… -

No!...yo no! - se exaltó al darse cuenta de que la habían confundido con una de las que trabajaban ahí.

Jajaja, tranquila pequeña, no seas tímida –

Yo no trabajo acá… ni vengo buscando… servicios. – dijo algo nerviosa.

Ah sí?… entonces? –

Vengo buscando a una persona que trabaja aquí, su nombre es Sakuno. -

Sakuno? No, acá no conocemos a nadie con ese nombre. – dijo el hombre, quien no parecía estar mintiendo. – Pero oye, no querrías intentar algo acá? Con esa apariencia seguro ganarías mucho dinero – Le dijo con una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos a Yukari.

N-no, yo no vengo para eso –

Entonces salió del lugar decepcionada y suspirando a su vez aliviada. ¿Y ahora que? Se podía quedar a esperarla pero… ¿hasta que horas?

Estuvo unas tres horas esperando, viendo como entraba y salía mucha gente, pero no la persona que buscaba. Se comenzó a cansar, lo mejor sería que regresara otro día. Se incorporó de la pared donde había estado recostada para irse, pero entonces la vio, ahí estaba, era… era ella! Sakuno!

La suerte estaba de su lado hoy, después de todo había valido la pena esperar tanto. Pero… gran problema, no había pensado que hacer exactamente. Quizás, sólo ver que hacía al principio… y luego… podría hablar con ella.

Sakuno llegaba con Kyo y Haine, quien tenía que trabajar a esa hora y ella decidió acompañarlos.

Vamos a quedarnos toda la noche, que te parece? Diviértete un rato en tus primeros momentos de soltería! – dijo Haine traviesamente.

Está bien… quedémonos, pero quiero estar sola. -

Ay Rae! Ya anímate! Quita esa carita triste, quieres que te pida algo? – dijo ya algo despistada porque un hombre que tenía al lado suyo le estaba diciendo algo al oído que la hacía reír. Sakuno al ver eso supo que mejor la dejaba sola.

No, yo pido… - Y fue a la barra a pedir un trago simple sin mucho alcohol, después fue hasta una mesa en la esquina y allí se sentó. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando dos hombres se le acercaron y se sentaron sin permiso.

Buenas tardes… - dijo uno de ellos sonriendo – hacía mucho que no te veíamos por acá Rae –

Ya no estás con ese extranjero que te acompañaba a cada rato? Me refiero a tu dueño. – dijo el otro con intenciones de molestarla.

Sakuno no dijo nada y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

Vaya, así que no piensas responder, eh? –

Muestra un poco de gratitud, hasta hace poco dependías de nosotros paga ganar dinero –

Váyanse de aquí, nadie los invitó a sentarse. – dijo molesta.

Con que esta es la verdadera Rae? Cuando trabajabas aquí parecías más amable –

Ay, ya déjala hombre, es una cualquiera. –

A Sakuno le molestó ese comentario, esos hombres no parecían querer irse, pero ella sí lo haría, así que se paró de la mesa pero el sujeto hizo lo mismo preparándose para agarrarla, pero entonces algo detuvo su brazo desde atrás.

Que pensabas hacer? – dijo Kaname incrementando la fuerza con la que sostenía el brazo del hombre para luego soltarlo y hacerlo a un lado.

Así que todavía rondabas por acá, vaya… que molestia. – dijo el hombre tratando de recuperarse del susto de manera disimulada y yéndose de a pocos con una sonrisa nerviosa al mismo tiempo que el otro se iba detrás de él.

Estás bien? – dijo Kaname sin poder dejar de ver a Sakuno, no la había visto en días pero para él parecieron años.

Del otro lado, un par de ojitos rojizos veían la escena muy atentos, había logrado esconderse bien en una de las mesas con la carta casi tapándole toda la cara, sólo rogaba que nadie se le acercara hasta que pudiera ver en que terminaba tan interesante escena. Aunque estaba algo molesta porque el hombre de antes le había dicho que no había nadie con el nombre de Sakuno, y sin embargo, ahí estaba!!

Luego vio que el hombre le dijo algo y Sakuno se levantó, ambos caminaban hacia donde estaba sentada! Se quería morir, no sabía que hacer!

_Pero si no te van a reconocer!!_ – se dijo mentalmente volviendo a la realidad, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando los dos se pusieron algo lejos, no mucho, aun podía enterarse un poco del asunto.

Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí, yo… -

Kaname no sabía por donde empezar, se sentía muy mal y eso se veía en su cara, no había podido dormir varias noches por la culpa que sentía, había comprendido que todo había sido su culpa, pero no necesito decir nada más cuando Sakuno se le acercó y lo besó, Kaname no creía lo que pasaba.

Yukari que estaba de espaldas a ellos no entendía ese abrupto silencio y respiraciones de pronto agitadas, que estaba sucediendo?

No aguantó más y aun cubriéndose con la cartilla volteó y casi se muere del susto al ver eso, se estaban besando!! Pero que tipo de chica era esa? No podía creerlo, entonces era cierto! Era cierto que trabajaba en eso!

Discúlpame, por favor discúlpame… - dijo Sakuno finalizando el beso, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba tan sinceramente, sentía que verdaderamente le debía una disculpa a Kaname.

Pero Rae, no… tu discúlpame a mi, yo… quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice fue porque te amo, aunque no quieras oírlo, no soportaba que vinieras a este lugar, tú eres una persona muy importante para mi. -

Lo se, tú… eres el único que ha sabido comprenderme… y yo no he hecho más que… -

Shh… está bien, no tienes que decirme nada, yo te amo por como eres, puedes confiar mí, enserio, puedes hacerlo… -

Yukari siguió sin moverse mientras trataba de escuchar, por como hablaban parecía que esos dos tenían una relación o algo así. Sin embargo para ella ya había sido suficiente, todo eso no iba con su plan inicial, pero le dejaba claro que esa chica trabajaba en ese lugar y se había conseguido una pareja, y andaba muy enamorada, todo mientras Ryoma se acababa la vida buscándola!

Entonces se puso de pie y lo más rápido que pudo salió de lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de varias personas.

Aún dentro, Kaname se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, sentir que Rae lo había perdonado, que incluso le había pedido disculpas era suficiente para él, aunque… había algo más que lograría una mayor felicidad.

Rae, dímelo – dijo Kaname atrayendo a la chica hacia él y viéndola directo a los ojos – Dime que me amas. –

La reacción de Sakuno no fue la que esperó, sus ojos se abrieron grande y palideció de repente, el lugar se transformó, podía sentir la suavidad de una cama, sábanas enredarse en sus piernas, un leve mareo de cabeza y una voz detrás suyo.

**-- Flash Back --**

"Te amo"… "Te amo Sakuno..."

"No podía decirte cuanto te amaba, tan solo una palabra de amor hacia ti, porque… tenía miedo, porque soy un cobarde que le teme a todo, hasta el amor, porque nunca nadie me lo había dicho y tampoco yo se lo había dicho a alguien…"

"…se que te necesito, eso, solo eso…"

"…podrías, decirlo de nuevo?"

"Te amo, Sakuno Ryusaki… te amo."

**-- Fin del Flash Back --**

Tan hermoso momento… como podía haberse vuelto en tan solo un extraño y vago recuerdo?...

No puedo. - dijo Sakuno con la cabeza gacha apoyada sobre el pecho de Kaname, sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

¿Por qué no podía amar a Kaname? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba amargamente para sí. Kaname sintió un gran dolor en esa corta frase, pero por otro lado, allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de que algo ocultaba, la otra cara de Rae.

No puedo, no puedo… -

Está bien… algún día podrás, y cuando estés lista, me lo dirás cierto? – dijo Kaname acariciando los cabellos de Sakuno.

--

Al día siguiente y al que le siguió las cosas continuaron como siempre, Kaname comenzaba a sentirse cada día mejor, pues percibía el cambio de actitud de Sakuno, verdaderamente esa discusión había ayudado con su relación y ahora notaba a la chica más dispuesta, más tranquila, comenzaba a responderle… y esa era su mayor alegría.

Iba en su auto deslumbrando una gran sonrisa cuando se detuvo frente al edificio en donde se encontraría con Sakuno, esta ya estaba esperándolo afuera. Ambos se subieron nuevamente al auto camino al bar… habían acordado ir a pasar un buen momento, tomar algo y conversar.

Estaban en el auto pasando por la ya acostumbrada costa cuando escuchó decir a Sakuno…

Hoy no trabajaste? -

No, mis pacientes aceptaron aplazar sus consultas por unos días, después de todo no son nada graves, ya sabes… revisiones de rutina. -

Pero no está bien que acumules personas porque luego no tendrás tiempo… -

No te preocupes… - respondió con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de mirar hacia delante. - Me hago responsable por mis acciones, después de todo ya te dije que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo estos días… -

Sakuno no supo como responder ante eso y apartó la mirada que tenía puesta en Kaname para mirar hacia al frente. Un momento más pasó y nuevamente el silencio volvió a cortarse cuando este habló.

Rae, dime… antes de que nos conociéramos… que hacías? - Terminó de preguntar Kaname lo más tranquilo y cauteloso posible, sabía que tocar ese tema no era fácil puesto que hasta ahora no había sido sencillo sacarle mucha información sobre su vida pasada.

Estudiaba…. - dijo tranquilamente. - Tenía amigos… era vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, capitana del equipo de tennis, era muy participativa en toda clase de actividades… - continuó diciendo mientras se formaba una inusual y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que Kaname no pudo notar al tener que mantener su vista hacia el camino.

Kaname se sorprendió porque al fin le respondiera, y se le hacía muy raro, no se imaginaba a Rae siendo tan participativa y activa.

No terminaste la prepa? - preguntó continuando con la tranquilidad que quería trasmitirle a la chica para que le contara todo y por primera vez confiara completamente en él.

No, fue cuando… vine para acá… - entonces la sonrisa se desapareció.

Ya veo. –

Todo era tan divertido, las prácticas de tennis, las juntas del consejo… los ensayos para el baile… -

Al llegar a una calle amplia el sol se desplegó por todo el lugar cayéndole de frente al rostro, mantuvo cerrados los ojos y esa sensación de calor le hizo recordar aquel día… El caliente sol de la mañana, el amplio salón principal y una sensación muy agradable… miró hacia al frente y la luz reflejó su figura… esos ojos dorados que la hacían sonrojarse de inmediato cuando la miraban.

**-- Flash Back --**

"Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, pero aun le falta algo de práctica… _Mi lord"_

"¿Acaso la dama se ríe de mi?"

"La dama solo piensa que al caballero le falta algo de practica"

--

"Porque la dama huye de vuestro caballero?"

"La dama solo se aleja para evitar problemas futuros..."

"¿Y que clase de problemas podría yo ocasionarle?"

--

"_Mi lord_... apuesto que no puede atraparme"

"Apuesto yo a que no puede escapar usted de mi, _Mi lady_"

**-- Fin del Flash Back --**

Esa había sido la primera vez que estuvo frente a frente con él, tan cerca… era una sensación tan especial… tan difícil de olvidar.

--

Por otro lado Yukari preparaba la cena como siempre, había logrado retener a Ryoma una vez más increíblemente, aunque esta vez estaba totalmente desconcentrada, mientras partía las verduras con un enorme cuchillo recordaba lo que había escuchado y presenciado en el bar, aquella chica con ese hombre, las palabras afectivas, el trato de ese hombre en especial… cualquiera diría que estaban enamoradísimos pero… ¿porque la actitud de la tal "Sakuno" no le cerraba muy bien?

Yukari? -

AH! Ryoma! –

Cuando Yukari volteó y caminó hacia él, pisó el trapo con el que había estado limpiando ocasionando que se resbalara y el cuchillo saliera volando en dirección hacia Ryoma, quien por suerte reaccionó rápido y lo esquivó cayendo al suelo.

AAAAAAAAAH!! Perdóname! Ryoma… yo… perdóname, no quería! -

Ryoma también estaba asustado, nunca se había visto tan cerca de un accidente como ese que implicaba un instrumento cortante, y es que a duras penas había podido esquivarlo.

N...no hay problema, lo esquivé, no pasó nada. - dijo pero sin embargo se buscó a si mismo por si tenia alguna herida, en eso Yukari se le acercó quedando casi encima de él.

Dime por favor! si te lastimaste yo-

Pero no pudo continuar con lo que decía al darse cuenta de la posición en que había quedado… tener a Ryoma así de cerca y mirándola a los ojos era una sensación muy… acogedora… casi imposible estar en una situación tan perfecta.

Entonces se inclinó más hacia el y tocó su rostro con parte de los cabellos que le llegaban a los lados, era increíble que estuviera haciendo eso! Más aún, era increíble que pudiera tocar a Ryoma al fin! Pero de repente, cuando cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dejarse llevar por lo que sus instintos le mandaban, sintió una mano en su brazo que la detuvo a seguir avanzando, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada conciente de Ryoma, distinta a la que parecía haber capturado antes.

No… Perdóname… Yukari, esto…no puede pasar… - dijo Ryoma

Yukari al escuchar eso se sintió fatal y el momento se rompió en mil pedazos para darse cuenta de la posición en que estaba y lo que hacia, se sintió ridícula… la habían rechazado, un rechazo… ahora sabía que amarga sensación en el pecho te hacia sentir…

Sus ojos mostraban la inmensa tristeza y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento y se alejó de el quedando de pie y dándole lugar a Ryoma para que también se incorporara.

Es que… tu lo sabes Yukari, yo ya tengo a una persona a quien amo… - se le hacia difícil hablar a Ryoma puesto que sentía que con cada palabra lastimaba más a la chica. - Por favor, discúlpame, yo no puedo estar con nadie más, discúlpame si en verdad te hice sentir lo contrario, no me di cuenta. –

Ella no te quiere. – dijo Yukari con amargura y dejando salir lágrimas de sus ojos, no le importaba ya lo que pudiera llegar a decir o hacer… - Pero yo sí!! Yo… Ryoma… yo te amo! …¿no te gusto? Ni siquiera un poco? – dijo acercándose a Ryoma de manera suplicante y dolida.

La cosa había empeorado.

No es eso Yukari, a cualquiera podrías gustarle, eres muy bonita, pero no puedo corresponderte – dijo Ryoma tratando de mantener la calma.

Pero porque la quieres a ella? No dices que te dejó? Ella te abandonó! Estás buscando a una persona que no sabes si te sigue queriendo! …en cambio yo si te quiero… te amo! –

Yukari... tu no puedes amarme… -

Pero te amo! todo este tiempo… inclusive la otra vez... traté de decírtelo… cuando te conté todo lo que me había pasado… porque pensaba que si me aceptabas por como era entonces sería perfecto! – dijo con un río de lágrimas saliéndole de sus grandes ojos rojizos.

Yukari… -

Es que tu no entiendes!! Ella ya no te quiere! -

Podrías tener razón, pero debo encontrarla -

Yukari se quedó callada por un momento, pero luego continuó…

Yo estoy segura, a ella no le importa quien la toque! Se vende al mejor postor! Tú no le importas!! –

Finalmente terminó por decir casi gritando y cerrando los ojos fuerte, entonces ya no escuchó nada, un silencio muy incómodo se hizo en el ambiente, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una mirada extraña en Ryoma, acaso… estaba molesto?

Que… ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?... – preguntó mirando serio y fijo a Yukari.

Lo último que acababa de escuchar había sido la peor difamación que alguna vez habría podido escuchar sobre Sakuno, la persona que amaba, la razón de su vida. Aunque fuera Yukari, no era razón suficiente para perdonar esas cosas.

Yukari se arrepintió en un principio, pero luego supo que no había marcha atrás, ya que había comenzado sería mejor terminar todo de una buena vez, que de una vez Ryoma abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de la persona del a cual estaba "enamorado".

Es cierto! A esa chica no le importa estar con varios! Se vende para ganar dinero! Yo la vi con mis propios ojos! -

Ryoma no reaccionó en ese instante, las palabras de Yukari resonaban en su cabeza, pero lo último lo dejó paralizado: "la vi con mis propios ojos", eso significaba que…

Tú sabes… donde está Sakuno? – preguntó acercándose a Yukari como si de esa respuesta dependiera su vida.

Yukari notó la actitud desesperada de Ryoma, con una expresión que combinaba miedo, esperanza, confusión y muchos sentimientos más.

Sí… -

Los ojos dorados de Ryoma se abrieron enormemente, un sin fin de sensaciones lo llenaron, no podía ser… no podía ser… se le cruzaba por la mente repetidas veces sin poder moverse, el tiempo y el espacio se perdieron en ese momento.

Donde… ¿donde está?... - le preguntó Ryoma reaccionando en un momento y casi sin poder hablar.

Yo… bueno… -

Yukari!! Dímelo, dime donde está!! – agarró a la chica de los brazos, casi gritándole. – Tú sabes cuanto tiempo he estado buscándola! Necesito saberlo! -

Pero el corazón de Yukari seguía destrozándose con todas esas palabras, realmente estaba desesperado, realmente la quería, realmente… ¿cuánto amaba a esa chica?

Claro que lo sé… es lo único que haces desde que te conocí… lo único que has hecho es pensar en ella, siempre teniéndola en tu mente, siempre buscándola! No te importa nadie más!! – dijo Yukari en un tono de reproche.

Tú no entiendes Yukari… - dijo Ryoma soltándola y tirándose el cabello hacia atrás algo alterado. – Yo realmente le hice algo malo a Sakuno! Necesito ir a pedirle perdón, a rogarle si es necesario!! Ella es la persona más importante para mí! -

Yukari no dijo nada más, entendía que Ryoma estaba desesperado porque obviamente quería sacarle el lugar donde se encontraba esa chica, lo veía irreconocible, más vulnerable que nunca, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por saber donde estaba…

Entonces, fue hacia una mesa que estaba cerca del teléfono y allí tomó un papel en donde comenzó a escribir algo para luego acercarse a Ryoma y ofrecérselo.

Aquí es… aquí es donde está… búscala. -

Ryoma tomó el papel y vio la dirección, quedaba algo lejos de allí, pero ya no había más tiempo que perder, así que sin más cerró el puño con la dirección en la mano y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y rápido, pues finalmente la podría volver a ver…

Aun dentro, Yukari terminó por derrumbarse cayendo de a pocos al piso en un llanto amargo, doloroso, muy doloroso… ¿por que nunca aprendía? era obvio que cuando le dijera donde estaba iba a salir corriendo, la iba a ignorar… Ni siquiera le había dicho una sola palabra al irse, prácticamente había sido como si no existiera…

Sin embargo… era muy difícil rendirse… Ryoma sabría ahora lo que hacía esa impecable y encantadora persona de la foto, seguro seguía pensando que estaba igual… y cuando se diera cuenta ahora que no era así… ¿que pasaría?...el tenía que desilusionarse… sería un golpe doloroso pero tendría que sobreponerse, sabría que ese chica ya no lo quiere, y ella estaría ahí para consolarlo… para demostrarle que en verdad estaría con el en las buenas y en las malas…

--

Afuera, Ryoma corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya estaba oscuro y apenas había luces encendiéndose por la calle, no se detenía con nada, esta vez nada impediría que la encontrara, nada iba a permitir que lo alejaran de ella.

Cuando llegó al sitio vio el papel que tenía arrugado en sus manos, esa era la calle pero… no había nada… caminó un poco más para dar con el número exacto y cuando lo hizo se encontró con una calle adentrada, ya había estado en ese lugar antes… era un bar donde las chicas que trabajaban ahí le servían en lo que fuera a sus clientes…

El papel que hasta hacia unos momentos sostenía con fuerza se le cayó de las manos y se quedó estático viendo el sitio, con música sonando a los alrededores, risas, y olor a tabaco… eso… eso debía ser un error.

Molesto consigo mismo y con el destino suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente se trataba de un error, su Sakuno no podía estar en un lugar como ese. Así que se dispuso a irse, pero entonces un terrible dolor en su pierna le imposibilito siquiera dar un paso hacia atrás… lo mismo de siempre, toda esa carrera le había hecho daño en la lesión… miró entonces una vez más al sitio… y una sensación extraña lo invadió… ¿y si entraba?

Parecía como si hubiera algo que no lo dejara tranquilo… bueno… quizás descansaría un poco en el lugar antes de volver… aunque no era muy agradable la idea…

Cuando entró sintió las miradas clavarse sobre el de inmediato, cliente nuevo, pensarían, pero el no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de fijarse en alguien.

En uno de los asientos que daban para la esquina se encontraba un grupo de chicas conversando entre ellas y que se quedaron muy atentas cuando vieron a Ryoma ingresar, una de ellas era Haine.

Oye mira, está guapísimo no? – dijo una de ellas.

Debe ser cliente nuevo, nunca lo había visto – dijo una rubia igual de emocionada.

Haine también se le quedó viendo, tomó un sorbo de su bebida sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

No se ustedes chicas pero este a mi no se me escapa! – dijo la primera preparándose para ir hacia donde estaba Ryoma pero fue detenida por la chica rubia que la agarró del brazo.

No, tú no vas a ningún lado, es un nuevo cliente, necesita que le den la bienvenida con algo bueno. –

Que! Que quieres decir con eso? – dijo algo molesta.

Que tú ya estás demasiado grandecita para él! –

Como te atreves!! –

Un poco más y se agarraban de las mechas cuando Haine exclamó…

Oigan! Creo que yo lo he visto antes! –

Enserio lo conoces? –

No, pero digamos que lo he visto –

Eh? Cuando? –

Alguna vez lo vi rondando por acá, ya hace algo de tiempo, quizás se decidió a entrar por primera vez! -

Pues… si, claro, pero ahora que? — dijo la primera con las mismas intenciones de acercársele.

No podemos dejar que te lo quedes!! - Respondieron alegremente tanto Haine como la rubia al mismo tiempo.

Bueno! pero de seguro ya está cansado de tanto esperar! – dijo la chica molesta y volviéndose a sentar.

Si, es cierto! Déjenme a mi, lo haré pasar un buen rato! – dijo la rubia.

No es justo… - dijo la primera.

Hmm… si no fuera por Kyo seguro me le tiro encima – dijo Haine.

Jajaja, ahora te haces la fiel, eeeh? Si eres la reina en ponerle los cuernos a todo mundo! – rió la rubia.

EH! Pero que malas amigas tengo, miren la fama que me dan! –

Pero si es cierto, a que Kyo no sabe cuantas noches te quedaste "en vela" trabajando mientras el estaba de viaje! – dijo la primera.

Bueno, Kyo es solo un cliente privilegiado al que le hago descuento, sólo eso… - dijo Haine.

Si si, como no… - dijo la rubia ladeando los ojos.

Además, al chico nuevo mejor le convendría quedarse con Rae, a ver quién se atrevería a disputarle un cliente jaja! – bromeó Haine.

Las dos chicas entonces cambiaron de cara, les desagradaba que se mencionara a la gran solicitada Rae en sus conversaciones, Haine sabía que causaba ese efecto y le divertía.

Ay pero si a esa le sobran clientes, porque tendríamos que molestarnos en dejarle algo? -

Sí, y aunque ahora se la dio de "vacaciones", no deja de hacerse la interesante y llama la atención de todos, no hace más que robarnos gente… Y dicen por ahí que aun es virgen, que no se deja con nadie… – dijo la rubia.

Haine decidió acabar con el tema.

Bueno, ya basta de hostilidades! Y hablando de ella… la han visto? –

Seguro debe andar por ahí provocando a cualquiera. –

Jajaja que chistosa, pero déjame decirte que mi amiga ya dejó de ser soltera! –

Eeeh!? –

Bueno iré a buscarla! – Haine se fue campante del lugar, sentía muchas ganas de mostrarle a Sakuno al nuevo chico!

Cuando pasó al lado de Ryoma le sonrió pero este solo la dejó pasar mientras bebía otro sorbo de su bebida en la barra.

Aaaah! lo que tiene que ver Sakuno, se va a morir!! Es divino!! –

Cuando terminó Ryoma se puso de pie y pagó lo que había consumido, su pierna ya no le dolía y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, pero cuando estuvo por poner un pie fuera escuchó…

Ya viste? Rae volvió… ya sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo sin el sustento… -

Dos mujeres algo mayores estaban hablando mientras fumaban un cigarrillo.

Sí, y ese hombre no está con ella hoy, será que nuevamente se le escapó? -

Seguro, si esa chica no se deja controlar por nadie… -

No le tomó mucha importancia, más sin embargo había algo que no le permitía poner un pie fuera del lugar, debía asegurarse antes de marcharse.

Disculpen… - se dirigió hacia ellas. – Conocen a alguien… llamada Sakuno? -

Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo? No sabía porque había preguntado eso, era imposible que Sakuno pudiera estar en un lugar así.

Sakuno? No, no conocemos a nadie llamada así – dijo una de ellas.

Pero quizás… - dijo la otra – …te gustaría probar un rato con una de las chicas que se encuentra dentro, al fondo a la izquierda, es muy solicitada, pero había dejado el trabajo y parece que lo está retomando -

Sí – dijo la primera – Su nombre es Rae, seguro te gustará mucho. –

No gracias, ya estaba por irme – les contestó serio y finalmente salió del lugar.

Sin embargo al cruzar la puerta una chica apareció frente a él, era Haine.

Hola!! Ya te había visto por acá, al parecer no encontraste a nadie interesante! – dijo Haine acercándose.

No, disculpa, me tengo que ir. –

Oye! No te vayas, mejor tomamos algo y hablamos! No es bueno que te vayas con la idea de que el lugar es aburrido, hay mucha gente linda dentro y si quieres yo puedo ser tu guía! -

Disculpa, pero solo venía buscando a una persona, no tengo interés en otra. -

Ah… uhmm, de acuerdo, entonces dime el nombre, quizás la conozco! - dijo Haine

Ryoma dudó en un principio, pero después de todo esa chica precia andar mucho en ese sitio, quizás pudiera ayudarlo a hallar a Sakuno, aunque seguía dudando…

Busco a una chica llamada Sakuno. –

Entonces Haine dejó la actitud traviesa de siempre para quedarse hecha hielo, ese hombre… buscaba a Sakuno?

Sa-Sakuno? ¿Quién la busca? – preguntó nerviosa.

Ryoma abrió los ojos en sorpresa y so corazón volvió a latir fuerte, acaso esa chica sabía algo?

Yo… la vengo buscando desde hace mucho, tú la conoces? – preguntó Ryoma con la esperanza surgiéndole.

Pero Haine se quedó pensando por un momento, sacaba su conclusión, cuando Sakuno le contó lo que le había pasado describió al chico que le había hecho tanto daño… a penas un poco pero… la descripción concordaba… y aparte, nadie más que ella y Kyo en ese lugar conocía el verdadero nombre de su amiga, podía ser mera coincidencia?

Tu nombre es Ryoma? – dijo Haine arrepintiéndose de inmediato, se había dejado al descubierto.

Si! Soy yo, entonces… si la conoces! – dijo algo nervioso acercándose a Haine dispuesto a sacarle toda la información posible, aunque aun no entendía como alguien de ahí podía conocerla.

Haine entro en pánico, como podía tener tan mala suerte!! Se había fijado y perseguido a la peor pesadilla de su mejor amiga! ¿Ahora que podía hacer?

N-no, perdón, te confundí, yo tengo un amigo que se parece mucho y… -

Por favor! Dime donde esta!! -

En verdad se veía desesperado, ¿Era ese el chico sin escrúpulos, sin corazón y tramposo del que le había hablado Sakuno?? Pero entonces… ¿que hacía aquí?

Por favor! –

Haine de pronto se encontró entre la espada y la pared, ya había dicho demasiado como para negarlo.

Sí, yo la conozco… es mi mejor amiga. –

Contestó finalmente con miedo y entonces vio como al chico delante de ella se le iluminaron los ojos, esos parecían los ojos de alguien a quien acababan de darle la mayor alegría de su vida.

Dime, donde puedo encontrarla? La he buscado desde que se fue y… ¿está bien? ¿Está contigo? – preguntaba Ryoma olvidándose del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Si ella… - dijo Haine con inseguridad – vive conmigo… -

Veía a ese chico y no le parecía tan malo como lo describía su amiga, más bien parecía un enamorado desesperado. Sin embargo se puso aun más nerviosa cuando recordó que Sakuno estaba dentro, seguro la encontraría, le dijera o no que estaba allí.

Entonces… está en tu casa ahora? – preguntó Ryoma más desesperado que antes.

Cuando Haine pensaba contestarle se apareció un hombre al lado de él, Kyo miró serio a Ryoma y apartó a Haine de lo que se había convertido en un acorralamiento.

Puedo preguntarte que intentas con ella? – preguntó Kyo con una mirada asesina, era con la que siempre miraba a todos los que se trataban de acercar a Haine.

Haine intentó decir algo pero este le impidió hablar poniéndosele al frente.

Y tú silencio, eso te pasa por ser tan amable con todos –

Haine suspiró y se sintió aliviada, Kyo llegó en el momento indicado, así ya no tendría que responderle a ese chico.

Ryoma se molestó por la interrupción, pero también se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba obligando a esa chica a contestarle.

Disculpa, no intento hacerle daño. – dijo Ryoma tratando de calmarse, aunque ese hombre lo seguía mirando igual.

Acá se pide todo amablemente, no es bueno obligar, sabes?... Además hay mucha gente dentro, no creo que sea necesario fastidiarla a ella. -

De acuerdo, no quiero problemas, sólo quiero que me permitas verla… ¿Dónde puedo ver a Sakuno? – dijo dirigiéndose a Haine.

A Rae? ella está ahí dentro. ¿Pero tú de donde la conoces? – preguntó Kyo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Haine no creía lo que había escuchado… Kyo lo había arruinado todo!!

KYO!! -

Kyo volteó sorprendido por ese regaño sin saber que pasaba.

Pero Ryoma se había quedado estático, todo se le hizo negro, sentía el viento soplar con más fuerza y todo su cuerpo temblar con ello. Entonces, enseguida sus piernas se movieron camino a dentro del lugar, ya no le importaba con quien se encantaría, no le importaba, tenía que saber cual era la verdad.

Haine sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Sakuno no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer…

Entró hecho un rayo y mirando para todos lados trató de ubicar el lugar que le habían indicado las dos mujeres de antes, y cuando vio una división del lugar hacia otra habitación no dudó en cruzarla encontrándose con otra, sin embargo, más adelante se divisaba otra, sería esa? se acercó a pasos lentos y cruzó la puerta.

El lugar era mucho más silencioso que el resto, y la luz de la luna daba intensamente sobre una hermosa figura y perfil delicado al lado de la ventana. Su mirada era triste… melancólica… sus cabellos se ondeaban levemente con el viento… y el humo que despedía el cigarrillo entre sus dedos formaba pequeñas ondas en el aire.

Sus ojos veían la perfección nuevamente… quedaban pasmados con cada rincón de su presencia… Sakuno finalmente estaba frente a sus ojos.

**--TBC--**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Gravi y Hibari:

Pues, este capítulo nos salió más largo de lo que pensábamos, jaja, ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Y como lo notaron, el tan ansiado reencuentro esta sucediendo! Y en el próximo capítulo veremos que pasará ahora que Ryoma y Sakuno se vuelvan a ver después de tanto tiempo (porque el reencuentro no necesariamente implica amor y romance). Y sólo para que sepan, este fic aun no esta acabando, de hecho tenemos unos cuantos capítulos muy bien planeados para antes, jojojo.

Merecemos unas felicitaciones TwT!! Actualizamos rápido DE NUEVO! WOW! Ustedes más que nadie saben que eramos unas lentas desobligadas D:!! pero eso ya no pasará, de aqui a que acabe el fic prometemos seguir actualizando a ritmo rápido, sólo por ustedes que nos apoyan y nos siguen leyendo (:!

Pero bueno, saluditos para:

**belex-chan ( Hahaha, lamento decirte que Ann no quiere devolverte tu anillo D:! Como es muy caro y hermoso se lo quiere quedar, también planea quedarse con Kakeru (Ay todas lo amamos, es lo más lindo!). Y Sí, eres la única que lo ha dicho... Sakuno es emo xD!! haha no lo éees, pero su vida ya no es como antes, ya verás como después se repone xD. Y ya no odies tanto a Yukari... no es tan mala (aunque... aun hará algunas cosas que te harán querer matarla...) hahaha, nosotras también te queremos!)**

polin ( Ya no sueñes más! El reencuentro que tanto esperabas ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo! Y puff, sí, prometemos seguir con las actualizaciones rápidas, precisamente por eso, para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia... que bueno que aun recuerdes que fue lo que hizo Ryoma XD... Y no te preocupes, que el drama AUN NO ACABA. Besos!)

**lillyann-haruno ( WA! Nueva lectora!! muchas gracias por leernos, nos alegra que te guste el fic, y no te preocupes, a nosotras tampoco nos agrada mucho la faceta por la que Sakuno esta pasando, eso cambiará en los próximos capítulos! Seguimos leyendonos, oki?)**

RyoSakulovers ( Pues sí, como lo prometimos, ya sigue el reencuentro!! Y pues... haber como reacciona Sakuno, ojala que escuche a Ann y deje que Ryoma le de explicaciones, jajaj tienes razón, nunca escuchamos la historia completa y terminamos creyendo otra cosa D:! AW, se que Yukari te cae mal, pero ella tiene y tendrá un papel importante en el fic, aunque sí, aveces es desesperante. Obvio que Ryoma y Sakuno nunca dejaran de amarse, pero falta que Saku se de cuenta de eso xD! hahaha, no te angusties, pronto habrá amor!! Saludos!)

**Hiikarii.chan (Jajaja, que Yukari no se interponga estará dificil, pero no te preocupes que Ryoma sólo tiene ojos para Sakuno, y como lo notaste, el reencuentro es en el próximo capítulo! yay!! Y pues... si los verás juntos, pero no se hasta cuando. jojojo. Pero no te preocupes, el RyoSaku llegará pronto! Gracias por leernos!)**

laxikita12 (Obvio que habrán celos de parte de Ryoma, porque Sakuno siempre está con Kaname, así que lo que pides no faltará, jaja, pero bueno, Ryoma ya la encontró, ahora que pasará?? ...Muchas gracias por leernos y por tus reviews!! Y duerme bien!)

**tsuki-chan (Pues Yukari no quería contarle, pero al final ya no pudo tenerlo guardado. Y pues... _porque usted lo pidio_! el reencuentro es en el próximo capi!! Gracias por las felicitaciones!! Nos alegra que te guste la historia! Besos!)**

Y sin más por el momento, nos retiramos!! El próximo capi se sube en poco tiempo!  
bye bye!


	27. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Capitulo 26

--

Entró hecho un rayo y mirando para todos lados trató de ubicar el lugar que le habían indicado las dos mujeres de antes, y cuando vio una división del lugar hacia otra habitación no dudó en cruzarla encontrándose con otra, sin embargo, más adelante se divisaba otra, sería esa? se acercó a pasos lentos y cruzó la puerta.

El lugar era mucho más silencioso que el resto, y la luz de la luna daba intensamente sobre una hermosa figura y perfil delicado al lado de la ventana. Su mirada era triste… melancólica… sus cabellos se ondeaban levemente con el viento… y el humo que despedía el cigarrillo entre sus dedos formaba pequeñas ondas en el aire.

Sus ojos veían la perfección nuevamente… quedaban pasmados con cada rincón de su presencia… Sakuno finalmente estaba frente a sus ojos.

Su cabello estaba notablemente más corto… y se veía aun más pálida y delgada, notándosele la perfección de su figura sobre aquella ropa ceñida, sus manos… sus hombros… su espalda… seguía siendo igual de pequeña. Ese aspecto rebelde en la mirada le daba un aspecto distinto al de antes, pero aun así… se veía increíblemente hermosa… todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de solo verla, era como si por fin hubiera encontrado la pieza que le hacía falta. No podía creerlo… esto debía ser un sueño.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía moverse, pensaba que cuando la encontrara lo primero que haría sería correr a abrazarla y besarla… sin embargo no pudo, y menos cuando entró un hombre al lugar, pasó por su lado y se dirigió hacía Sakuno, y lo que siguió le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Kaname había llegado momentos antes al local, hacía unos minutos acababa de encontrarse con Haine, raramente nerviosa, esta le dijo que fuera a acompañar a Sakuno, no sabía porque la urgencia pero igual fue, y cuando llegó se encontró con el alivio de que no estaba pasando nada malo y lo primero que hizo fue darle un apasionado beso, extrañaba sus labios todo el tiempo.

Te estaba buscando… podemos irnos ya? – dijo luego de terminar el beso.

Haine… - dijo Sakuno refiriéndose a su amiga. – ya llego Kyo? –

Sí, aunque los vi algo nerviosos, pasó algo? –

Sakuno negó con la cabeza, seguro se trataba de otra de sus típicas peleas, nada de cuidado.

Bueno, vámonos ya, puedes ir a cambiarte a la casa si deseas. –

Sí, de acuerdo – dijo Sakuno y se arregló un poco el cabello que tenía despeinado por el viento.

Está bien, ahora vengo, voy por el auto –

Kaname le regaló una masculina sonrisa para retirarse por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado.

Una vez más Sakuno se quedó sola, se apartó de la ventana y miro hacia el suelo pensativa, cuando subió la mirada se cruzó con otra a lo lejos.

Ryoma reaccionó asustado cuando vio que Sakuno volvía a posar sus ojos en él después de mucho tiempo… pero esta vez no recibió ninguna sonrisa, más bien la chica parecía tener cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

Sakuno se puso pálida… esto debía ser una pesadilla, acaso era?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y ninguno se atrevió a moverse o hacer algo, fueron segundos tensos, hasta que Sakuno tambaleante retrocedió unos pasos para luego comenzar a correr a toda velocidad del lugar, no creyendo lo que acababa de ver, tenía miedo, demasiado, más de lo que hubiera tenido alguna vez.

Ryoma no tardó mucho en seguirla asustando a las pocas parejas que estaban en el sitio, se inició una persecución desesperada, Sakuno corría lo más rápido que podía por los pasadizos que daban a las habitaciones, pero sentía pasos detrás suyo, muy cercanos, y sus piernas parecían querer traicionarla puesto que las sentía más pesadas que nunca.

Fue cuando quiso doblar en una esquina para esconderse cuando se encontró frente a frente con Ryoma, este había sido lo suficientemente rápido y la había alcanzado hasta ponerse delante de ella e impedirle que continuara escapando. Los dos estaban agitados y había un silencio sumamente tenso que hizo que se sintieran extrañados, Sakuno no podía dejar de ver a Ryoma, aun no podía creerlo, y Ryoma tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima, no podía dejar que huyera, jamás, jamás se permitiría volver a perderla.

Sakuno… - Ryoma cortó el silencio apenas pudiendo hablar por la agitación…

La chica despertó del susto al escuchar su voz, confirmándole que no era un sueño, esto era más real que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Sakuno… yo… -

Intentó acercarse pero esta dio instantáneamente un paso hacia atrás, aun se estaba recuperando y respiraba con dificultad, pero pronto de sus ojos salió una mirada fría, cargada de resentimiento, enfado, odio, podría decirse. Ryoma creyó no reconocerla por un momento, clavándole ese tipo de mirada se sintió terriblemente ajeno a ella.

Que quieres?... – dijo Sakuno con lo que pudo tomar de aire.

Retrocedió unos pasos más hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos, dentro suyo un sinfín de sensaciones, ideas y palabras pasaban por su cabeza, una combinación de varios sentimientos… pero no sabía siquiera que hacer con ellos en ese instante.

Que haces aquí? -

Ryoma no sabía ni cómo empezar, se moría de ganas de abrazarla, sentirla, besarla… pero ¿como podía?... con una persona que parecía sentir un gran odio hacia él… era un tonto, sabía desde un principio que esto no iba a ser fácil, Sakuno jamás volvería a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos después de lo que le había hecho, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría con un maldito como él…

Sakuno, yo… no nos hemos visto desde ese día pero, necesito que me escuches por favor. –

Se sintió terriblemente torpe, como podía hablarle así como si nada y pedirle que lo escuchara?... escapaba de cualquier lógica, seguramente no querría escucharlo.

!No me interesa! ¿Porqué tendría que escucharte? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien te dijo donde estaba? – dijo Sakuno volviendo a ponerse nerviosa, verlo de nuevo le estaba haciendo verdaderamente mal.

Escúchame por favor, yo… -

!Ya te dije que no me interesa! Yo no tengo nada que escucharte, a que viniste? A hacerme la vida más miserable? A seguir burlándote de mi? Ya no te fue suficiente? Yo… yo te adoraba… con todas mis fuerzas… eras mi todo… -

Sakuno trataba de mantener una actitud firme, pero la voz se le estaba quebrando y un nudo comenzaba a formársele en la garganta, no entendía porque le había dicho eso… Pero sentía que si no lo decía explotaría por dentro.

Lo sé, yo… fui un idiota. – admitió Ryoma bajando la mirada y apretando los puños. – Pero… - volvió a subir la mirada. - …este idiota aun te ama Sakuno. –

Sakuno entonces sintió una gran punzada en el corazón, un dolor que le hizo perder la compostura por un momento y le hizo temblar las piernas. Ryoma la volvía a mirar y a decirle que la amaba, aquello… solía ser tan hermoso y común antes, era como vivir un _deja vu_, pero no, no estaba bien, no debía sentirse así, era mucho el resentimiento y el odio hacía él, y ella misma se había prometido nunca, JAMÁS perdonarlo, de hacerlo, se estaría traicionando a sí misma…

¿Amar?... ¿como puede alguien como tú hablar de amor? – dijo recobrando la compostura y clavándole la misma mirada helada. – Tú no puedes querer a nadie, nadie que haga ese tipo de cosas puede sentir amor en su corazón jamás! Tu nunca sentiste amor por mí, lo único que querías… -

Su corazón se oprimió mucho más en su pecho.

Lo único que querías era jugar con mis sentimientos, burlarte de mí, de la pobre ilusa de Sakuno, o no es así!? –

El ambiente quedó en silencio, Ryoma no sabía que contestar, y estaba por hacerlo cuando fue interrumpido.

Y luego que lo conseguiste, que me tenías totalmente enamorada, seguiste con ese juego absurdo verdad? No te importaba ya que después de todo era una niña inocente e ingenua, verdad?... Nunca te importó nadie, tu no tienes corazón para amar a nadie… no vengas aquí a hablarme de amor!!!! – gritó Sakuno desesperada con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Por favor dime… como fue que te enteraste? – preguntó Ryoma apenas pudiendo ver a los ojos a Sakuno, aunque le doliera, ella decía la verdad, era un miserable que no podía amar a nadie, así había sido siempre.

Sakuno se sacó de quicio por esa actitud casi tranquila de Ryoma, porque no le respondía como debía? Porque no sacaba a ese monstruo que vio aquella noche en el gimnasio? Porque la miraba así? No iba a engañarla, eso no era más que una máscara, y lamentablemente ella ya conocía su verdadero rostro.

Que te importa! Ya no importa nada, lo que yo vi fue más que suficiente para saber el tipo de persona que eres! –

En ese momento quiso decir muchas cosas, desquitar todo ese dolor que sentía, mostrarle todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, y demostrarle que además ya no importaba nada para ella pero… ¿Porqué simplemente no podía hacerlo? Porqué no podía insultarlo, decirle sus verdades, las cosas que había pensado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Porqué?...

Eso no podía estar bien, quizás no era capaz de decírselo ahora y francamente no quería permanecer más en ese lugar, así que se dispuso a irse, caminó lentamente hacia un lado y comenzó a emprender carrera, pero entonces un desesperado Ryoma la alcanzó y con lo que pudo la jaló hacia la pared en donde Sakuno hizo un último intento por safarse, pero Ryoma la tomó de las muñecas impidiéndole que se moviera.

Déjame ir! Suéltame! – gritó Sakuno intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre, pero Ryoma ponía más fuerza.

No! Por favor tienes que escucharme! No te quiero dejar ir! Por favor Sakuno! Escúchame! No te vayas aún! – gritó al borde del llanto.

No me interesa escucharte! Sólo déjame en paz! Me estas lastimando! –

Escúchame –

Ryoma afirmó completamente el agarre de los brazos de Sakuno hacia la pared y allí la inmovilizó por completo, aunque esta volteaba la cara a un lado para no tener que verlo por la cercanía de esos momentos.

Sakuno… yo te amo, en verdad te amo, jamás dejé de hacerlo en todo este tiempo… -

En ese momento hubo un silencio total, apenas podía escucharse la respiración de ambos, la de Sakuno agitada y nerviosa, teniendo tan cerca a Ryoma no podía aguantar, su piel, sus brazos, sus labios, parecían llamarla, su cabello con ese olor tan común en él…

Parecía un sueño hecho realidad y por un momento se le olvidó todo sentimiento de odio, tan sólo había fascinación, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada. La resistencia que imponía Sakuno se fue quebrando, temblaba, tan solo al sentir la respiración hecha caricia cerca en su cuello, pero por nada iba a verlo a los ojos… no podía… no quería.

Te extrañé tanto… estás hermosa Sakuno… como siempre, como nunca… -

Dijo Ryoma de una manera suave y tierna causando escalofríos en la chica, quien despertó de su fantasía y ahora estaba algo desesperada, cómo podía hablarle así? Como si nada hubiera pasado! Enserio era un buen actor…

Ryoma empezaba a perder la noción de lo que hacía, en ese momento era como aquellos tiempos, la sentía tan vulnerable y estremecida, sin embargo, el momento termino cuando Sakuno lo miró a los ojos y logrando liberarse terminó apartando a Ryoma de una bofetada, tan fuerte que le dejo una gran marca roja en el rostro.

Nunca… nunca más me vuelvas a tocar! – dijo recobrando el sentido – Jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! Yo ya no soy nada tuyo, me escuchaste? Te odio! Ya no significas nada para mí, ese día desapareciste de mi vida, me oíste!? –

Ryoma tocaba el lado de su cara, aun sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, cayendo en la realidad, pisando tierra nuevamente.

Sakuno por favor… - cerró el puño con todas sus fuerzas. – Esa maldita apuesta sí existió! Pero las cosas son distintas después de eso, se que te hice mucho daño, lo reconozco, pero tan solo… dame tiempo para explicarte! –

Como puedes mentir de esa manera? – Le dijo mirándolo lastimosamente, mostrándole cuánto daño le hacía tan solo escucharlo. – Igual ya es demasiado tarde para explicaciones, yo ya no te quiero! Y ESTO es lo que soy ahora, trabajo aquí en el bar! Y estoy con cualquiera que me pague! – mintió mientras retrocedía lentamente. – La Sakuno que conociste murió aquel día en el que tú la mataste, y ya no volverá, ya no. Déjame en paz! No vuelvas más y déjame vivir tranquila… -

Dijo y con eso dio media vuelta para salir del lugar corriendo, las lágrimas ya no encontraron impedimento para salir.

Aún en la habitación Ryoma no se había atrevido a seguirlo y puso una mano en su pecho, no había sentido nunca un dolor tan terrible como el que sentía en estos momentos, debía seguirla, la tenía que alcanzar! Pero su cuerpo no se movía, simplemente no podía. Un llanto amargo acompañó su dolor… tocó su mejilla aun sintiendo el calor de su mano… rió irónicamente, esa cachetada era lo único que podía esperar. ¿Qué había hecho? …su vida estaba destrozada.

--

Sakuno salió a toda prisa y se detuvo en un lugar apartado y con una mano en el pecho se recostó en la pared, tratando de no llorar más pero parecía imposible, las lágrimas solo brotaban y brotaban, hacía tiempo que no lloraba por ese motivo. Con Ann había sido distinto, porque de alguna manera sentía que podía contenerse, pero ahora… todo parecía una pesadilla de la que quería despertar pronto.

Sakuno! –

Al escuchar su nombre volteó, asustada, pensó que la había seguido, pero pronto sintió alivio cuando vio a Haine corriendo hacia ella acompañada de Kyo.

Vaya… sí sucedió lo esperado… - comentó Kyo en voz baja al ver el estado de la chica.

Estas bien Sakun—

No me digas así! Recuerda donde estamos! – dijo Sakuno alterada.

Haine calló de inmediato y se sintió aun más culpable de lo que ya era, si su amiga llegara a enterarse de que todo había sido culpa suya seguramente no querría hablarle nunca más.

Disculpa… no fue mi intención… pero por lo menos dime que… -

Por favor, sólo vayamos a casa, no quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí… - dijo de una manera suplicante mientras se tapaba los ojos, incapaz de seguir mostrando su debilidad a la gente que estaba en el lugar.

Pero… no estabas esperando al doctor? – preguntó Kyo.

Haine miró a Kyo con una mirada recriminatoria, cómo se le ocurría que Sakuno querría dejar verse en ese estado?

Está bien. – Kyo entendió sin necesidad de palabras. – Yo las llevo, vayamos al auto.

Sakuno no pensó en nada más que salir pronto del lugar, que la disculpara Kaname pero era incapaz de verlo en estos momentos.

--

En el departamento, Yukari no podía con sus nervios, había intentado distraerse con todo… pero es que Ryoma había salido ya hace unas horas y aun no regresaba, con la dirección que le dio no había pierde… o sí? El tenía que haber llegado… que tanto estaría haciendo que no regresaba? Se habrían perdonado? No, eso no podía ser, esa chica no parecía ser del tipo que perdona fácilmente, esa mirada tan fría como el hielo difícilmente podría mostrar compasión por alguien. ¿Qué la habría llevado a ser así? Se veía tan diferente a la de la foto.

AAAAAH! Que estaba haciendo mostrándose curiosa por esa chica? No tenía porque interesarle, sólo Ryoma, y únicamente él. Ahora también tendría que enfrentarse con las obvias preguntas que este le iba a hacer sobre cómo se enteró… porqué no había pensado en excusas que decirle en lugar de hacer nada!? Todo iba muy mal, ignoraba por completo como regresaría Ryoma, sólo esperaba que la comprendiera, ya se le había declarado, sabía lo que sentía por él, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por amor…

Estaba en eso cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón dio un salto, tenía que ser él! Camino hacia la entrada casi corriendo, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta pudo verlo, aquel hombre no era Ryoma, era una persona completamente abatida, con la mirada perdida, sin vida, y estaba tan sólo de pie, con el puño apoyado en el mueble donde había dejado las llaves, no se movía…

Ryoma… estás bien? –

Este pareció no escucharlo y siguió mirando hacia la nada, su puño mostraba algo de tensión mientras lo apretaba más y cada vez más, parecía que iba a explotar.

No me lo dijiste… - comenzó a hablar. – Porque tú sabías de que se trataba… verdad Yukari? –

Yo… ese lugar… es terrible, a cualquiera le resultaría desagradable estar ahí… sólo… no quería que la vieras… -

"Desagradable"… -

Yukari sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó a Ryoma hablarle en ese tono tan extraño. Le dolía mucho ver a Ryoma en ese estado y hablándole así, era terrible, se había equivocado.

Ryoma la miró por última vez para irse a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

Ojala y nunca te lo hubiera dicho… - Yukari se lamentó a si misma con algo de coraje.

--

El resto de la noche pasó, y por la madrugada se veía una sombra recostada en la pared, llevaba en sus manos la foto de Sakuno, no había dejado de mirarla desde que había entrado en su cuarto.

Ya no tenía ganas de nada, no encontraba razón para seguir existiendo… con la mirada perdida entre la oscuridad le parecía escuchar voces, la voz de Sakuno…. Recordaba aquellas duras palabras.

"_ESTO es lo que soy ahora, trabajo aquí en el bar! Y estoy con cualquiera que me pague!"_

Un silencio angustiante se hacía entonces en su cabeza… como podía haberse convertido su Sakuno en una persona así… ¿Porqué?...

Tan sólo la idea de que otros hombres pudieran haberla tocado… con sus sucias manos, mientras el moría por verla todos los días, cada día durante todo ese año de ausencia, desde tan lejos. Debía haber sufrido mucho para llegar a ese extremo, lo que le había hecho sin duda no tenía perdón… todo era su culpa.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de amarla, por más que lo intentara… le parecía imposible, jamás iba a poder olvidarla, la quería tener con él, quería amarla, estar todos los días de su vida con ella.

--

Al día siguiente Yukari se despertó y no tenía muy buena cara, no había podido dormir la mitad de la noche. Había estado pensando en Ryoma todo el tiempo, teniéndolo tan cerca y sin poder hacer nada, sin saber siquiera como estaba…

Avanzó rápido hacia la puerta del cuarto de este y cuando tomó la perilla en sus manos dispuesta a darle vuelta pero se detuvo, no… Por alguna razón le daba mucho miedo con lo que podía encontrarse, si lo veía en el mismo estado de ayer no sabría cómo reaccionar… entonces intentó otra cosa.

Ryoma… estas bien? –

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna así que decidió girar la perilla y entrar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la habitación estaba vacía.

Ryoma? –

Caminó hacia dentro esperando escuchar el sonido de la ducha, pero no. Acaso sería que… El corazón le volvió a doler cuando se dio cuenta, eso era, había salido a buscar a esa chica otra vez… a Sakuno, y ni siquiera le había importado avisarle, desde anoche ya no le importaba más, lo sabía, debía odiarla por no decirle nada, ya no la quería. Comenzó a llorar, otra vez sintiéndose sola.

Me quedé sola de nuevo… -

Se abrazó a si misma escondiendo su rostro y apoyándolo sobre su pecho, temblando sintió un frío intenso, un frío que no sentía hace mucho en esa casa, tenía mucho miedo.

--

Afuera, Ryoma finalmente llegaba al bar, llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol y ropa oscura, lo cual llamó la atención de las chicas de turno que no lo habían visto la noche pasada. Se acercó a la barra luego de mirar a todos lados buscando a Sakuno.

Algún trago en especial? – le preguntó el encargado de las bebidas.

Estoy buscando a una persona. –

Sea quien sea lo hará esperar un buen rato, aun es muy temprano. – dijo el encargado dándole a entender que consumiera algo.

Una simple. – le ordenó tomando asiento.

Estuvo un rato esperando a que le sirvieran la bebida, mirando para todos lados, esperando hallar algo… pero nada. Por unos segundos pensó en retirarse, pero fue justo entonces que vio por la puerta entrar a la chica de ayer, esta vez estaba sola y no con su acompañante enojado de la otra noche, seguro era su pareja.

No dudo ni un momento en acercársele, Haine estaba saludando a sus amigas cuando se percató de su presencia detrás suyo.

Tú? – le dijo serio levantando una ceja.

Ryoma notó el cambio de actitud, ayer había sido muy amable con él, pero ahora era obvio que Sakuno le había contado todo y lo odiaba.

Las amigas de Haine que presenciaban todo se quedaron sin habla, no sabían que su amiga conocía a un hombre así de guapo, y se les pasaba curiosamente una imagen de Kyo con un severo dolor de cabeza.

Bueno Haine, te esperamos por allá, que disfrutes, jeje –

Una vez solos, Haine se dispuso a ignorar a Ryoma e irse, pero fue interceptada por este y cuando lo vio de frente notó la marca que este tenía en el rostro y que iba hacia la parte de sus ojos, parecía como si le hubieran dado un golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando consideró la posibilidad de que eso fuera hecho por Sakuno, vaya que pegaba bien…

Tu dijiste que eras su amiga… por favor, necesito que me digas donde puedo hablar con Sakuno, necesito hablar con ella… -

Y porque tendría que decírtelo? – dijo Haine con actitud muy seria. – Que es lo que buscas en realidad?

Por el momento, sólo quiero hablar con ella, escucha… se que ya te habrá hablado de mí, es imposible que alguien se guarde algo tan terrible como lo que yo le hice pero… -

Sí, exactamente, TERRIBLE, tú lo has dicho, entonces porque insistes? – dijo poniéndose una mano en la cintura. – Mira, quizás no seas muy diferente a los hombres que vienen aquí, sólo buscan diversión y en fin, pero ellos pagan, de acuerdo?.... porqué tu tienes que ensañarte con Rae? –

Nuevamente la había llamado Rae. Ryoma no entendía muy bien porque la llamaban así.

Dime, porque la llamas así? –

Eh? Ay! Cómo que porqué? Es obvio, claro, ella quiso sacarse todo lo que pudiera recordarle a la que era antes. A cualquiera le gustaría desligarse de eso. Cada vez que la llamo Sakuno me regaña… y ahora vienes tú y te la pasas llamándola así, claramente no le iba a gustar mucho. -

Vaya… al parecer Sakuno le había contado todo, pero se preguntaba… cuanto más le habría dicho? Miro a Haine y no parecía una chica que se enojara tan fácilmente, era de esas personas que defendía a los que quería y eso es lo que estaba haciendo con Sakuno.

Supongo que debes estar enterada de todo… Sakuno debe haberte contado todo con detalle. – dijo quitándose los lentes y dejando ver completamente la marca que le había quedado de la bofetada de ayer.

Te lo mereces, sabes? Y eso que Sakuno jamás le ha pegado a nadie. – dijo algo molesta.

Lo sé, y quizás me merezca más, se que no puedo pedir el perdón de Sakuno tan de repente, venir y pretender que nada ha pasado, eso lo entiendo… -

Entonces Haine que trataba de pretender que lo ignoraba, comenzó a mirarlo de reojo y vio que era todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginaba, porque… él en verdad se veía triste…

Pero aunque ella no me crea, yo la amo, no la busqué porque tuve un accidente, cuando desperté ya había pasado mucho tiempo y tardaron aun más en darme de alta. De no haber sido así la habría buscado mucho antes, mucho antes de que pasara todo esto… -

Haine lo miró ahora de frente, aunque sin bajar la guardia, aquel hombre, no parecía que hubiera maldad o falsedad en sus palabras, es más, juraría que un poco más y lloraba, en su vida había visto mirada más triste que esa… acaso?...

Eso se lo hubieras dicho ayer a Rae y no a mí. – dijo intentando no parecer preocupada.

Sí, lo se, pero no la veía desde hace tanto que… - Esbozó una débil sonrisa melancólica. – No pude evitar quedar como embobado en frente de ella, realmente aun no caigo muy bien en la realidad de haberla encontrado… -

Dime… - dijo Haine en tono firme. – En verdad quieres a mi amiga? – por primera vez se sintió muy seria. – Admites que realmente la has hecho sufrir? Que por tu culpa su vida se convirtió en una cosa totalmente distinta? Sabes por todo lo que tuvo que pasar por ti? Ella no era una chica como la que es ahora… -

Ryoma la miró fijamente. Haine siguió hablando.

Aquella vez que pisó por primera vez mi casa ya era alguien diferente, parecía como si le hubieran arrancado la vida en un instante, las esperanzas, la ilusión, y ella era muy ingenua y fantasiosa, pensaba que las cosas siempre podían resultar de la mejor manera… por eso… – suspiró. – Realmente tienes que hacerte responsable de lo que hiciste, pero eso no va a ser fácil, si realmente quieres a Sakuno… demuéstraselo, ahora… esto no me corresponde, no estaría bien que ayudara al peor enemigo de mi mejor amiga, entiendes? –

Ryoma entendió perfectamente, era obvio que su mejor amiga no estaría del lado de la persona que más le había hecho daño, pero tampoco lo trataba mal, le había hablado como se debía y eso era admirable.

Lo sé, realmente quiero recuperar a Sakuno… - se colocó nuevamente los lentes. – Por eso voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario. -

Bueno, demuéstrale entonces, porque temo decirte que no te vas a enfrentar a cosas muy fáciles. –

En ese momento Ryoma supo a que se refería, aquel hombre, de tan sólo acordarse le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza y sentía el coraje brotarle por dentro.

Ese hombre… -

Sí, es doctor, una persona con mucho dinero e importante, pero eso es lo de menos, viene interesado en Sakuno desde hace tiempo, no pasará mucho para que formalicen o algo. –

Ryoma no dijo nada, sí había alguien a quien odiaba más que a si mismo era ese hombre. Seguramente había sido uno de los clientes del lugar, quién no le aseguraba que sólo había buscado a Sakuno para la misma cosa que los demás? Debía ser un hombre sin escrúpulos que sólo le gustaba jugar con los jóvenes.

Es muy guapo también, todo el mundo aquí quiso servirle pero ya vez, el sólo se fijó en Sakuno y desde entonces no la ha dejado sola ni un momento, realmente se preocupa mucho por ella. –

Hace cuanto se conocen? –

Hace casi como un año, cuando Sakuno recién comenzaba a trabajar. – dijo Haine de lo más tranquila.

Uhm, bueno, yo tengo que irme – dijo la chica.

Espera… - logró tomarla del brazo y decirle una última cosa. – Ella… Sakuno… lo quiere? –

Le preguntó Ryoma y Haine notó por primera vez en la conversación algo de miedo.

Kaname la adora, es un hombre que realmente se merece a una persona como Sakuno, lleva intentándolo mucho tiempo y quizás lo logre… así que, si no te apuras quien sabe lo que pueda llegar a suceder. – dijo Haine – Demuestra lo que dices y quizás algún día yo misma llegue a ayudarte, adiós. –

Diciendo esto último se despidió haciendo una seña con la mano, luego, Ryoma se quedó pensativo con eso último que había escuchado, aquel hombre estaba realmente interesado en Sakuno… pero aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que la hubiera conocido en este lugar, eso no descartaba que fuera ese tipo de hombres.

La adrenalina se le subió aún más que el día anterior, toda esa conversación no había hecho más que reavivarle el sentimiento de lucha que parecía haber muerto ayer, debía hacer algo, y AHORA MISMO.

Entonces buscó con la mirada y se dirigió hacia un par de chicas que había en la barra y ahí les habló.

Disculpen. —

Sí? – dijo una de las ellas.

Aquella chica de allá… - dijo señalando a Haine, adoptando una actitud divertida. – Me dicen donde vive? –

Eh… Haine? – dijo la otra.

Sí, justamente, es que… quiero llevarle un pequeño regalo por la atención que me dio el otro día, y no tengo idea de donde vive. –

Esperó que eso funcionara y así fue, segundos luego una de las chicas escribió en una hoja gustosamente la dirección de su amiga, era una de sus más cercanas y le agradaba la idea de que le retribuyeran bien a Haine cuando trabajaba.

Muchas gracias. –

Ryoma les dio una sonrisa que dejo algo embobadas a las dos chicas.

Salió del lugar y vio la dirección, esa chica llamada Haine dijo que Sakuno vivía en su casa, y si ella ahora estaba aquí, entonces Sakuno debía estar sola.

Era ahora o nunca.

**---TBC---**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas de Gravi y Hibari**

EHM, hola!!! Aquí actualizando por fin! Hace casi un año ya que no había actividad por parte nuestra, pero ah, tantas cosas han pasado, haha. Primero que nada, ya no somos muy activas en el sitio, pero no es por eso que dejamos todo olvidado el fic, si no que, estuvimos esperando 10 reviews (como de costumbre), pasó como un mes y no se completaban, y eso fue, estuvimos esperando y después ocurrió la desgracia de que nuestra PC se descompuso D:! Aunque no nos crean! Es verdad! Y el capi estaba ya CASI terminado ahí, y nosotras pensábamos que la iban a arreglar, pero en lugar de eso nos trajeron una nueva XD... Y fuimos muy felices! Pero nos dio pereza tener que VOLVER a escribir y recordar todo el capi.

Lo sabemos! No merecemos perdón D:! Nunca quisimos olvidar el fic tanto tiempo!!!! Y fue MUCHÍSIMA nuestra sorpresa cuando hace unos días entramos al sitio y vimos la cantidad de reviews que teníamos!!! WOW! no lo podíamos creer, y decidimos, por ustedes, continuar el fic y terminarlo :D! Porque desde hace mucho tenemos todo ya planeado y la verdad queremos finalizar nuestra historia :3!

Así que ahora sí lo prometemos, actualizaremos seguido, y les volvemos a pedir perdón por ser tan irresponsables D:! Nosotras también sufriríamos con autoras así de malvadas. Pero su espera será compensada! Ya comenzamos a escribir el siguiente capi :3! Y cuando nos lleguen unos cuantos reviews, lo subiremos para tener continuidad! Ya no faltan muchos capis! Pero OH SI! Se pondrá muy interesante todo lo que viene!

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Si estamos actualizando es sólo gracias a ustedes.

Las queremos! Saludos!

_Atte. Gravi y Hibari._

HOHOHO! Tendrán que esperan un poco más para momento Ryosaku!!!! (risa malevola.)


	28. El día después

**El día después**

**Capitulo 27**

**--**

Se dirigió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en cuanto leyó la dirección, esperando encontrar el lugar. La vida le estaba dando nuevamente la oportunidad de estar a solas con Sakuno y esperaba que esta vez el resultado fuera mejor que la vez anterior.

Tenía que seguir intentándolo, no podía concebir una vida sin ella. Él siempre había estado acostumbrado a la soledad, pero una hermosa chica de trenzas vino a llenarle la vida de alegría, y definitivamente no quería volver a ser esa persona fría y solitaria que era antes de comenzar a conocer bien a Sakuno. De hecho, lo único bueno que hicieron esos sujetos que lo hicieron apostar, es que sin ellos, jamás se hubiera acercado a la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Cuando llegó a la dirección que indicaba el papel trató de recuperar el aliento que le había quitado toda la carrera, suspiró y miró hacia arriba. Era un edificio alto, obviamente se trataba de departamentos, al ver el gran portón se preguntó cómo podría entrar, ya que necesariamente necesitaba una llave.

Rayos… -

Pero como si fuera obra del destino, encontró la posibilidad de entrar al ver como una mujer llena de bolsas de compras y con una carriola de bebé trataba de abrir el portón sin mucho éxito.

Permítame por favor. –

La mujer se asustó un poco al principio pero al ver la actitud tranquila y amable de Ryoma le dio la llave para que la abriera y ella pudiera pasar.

Muchísimas gracias. – dijo la señora entrando.

Por nada. – dijo Ryoma entrando y cerrando el portón tras él.

Ryoma miró el papel de nuevo y notó que también estaba indicado el número de apartamento, no quiso esperar el ascensor así que usó las escaleras.

Ya una vez en el piso correcto, se encontró con varias puertas y caminó hasta encontrar el número indicado. Al estar frente a ella su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y no dudo en tocar, esperando respuesta, y al ver que nadie abría, intentó una vez más hasta que…

--

Desde esa noche de ayer, todo había sido terrible, luego de que Haine y Kyo la llevaron al departamento se había sentido muy extraña. Temblaba y se abrazaba a sí misma muy frustrada.

No había parado de pensar en lo sucedido y aun no despertaba del shock. Los recuerdos se venían claros a su mente, las palabras, las sensaciones, el calor…

"_Pero… este idiota aun te ama Sakuno." _

Aquel cosquilleo tan dolorosamente olvidado y que sólo él podía causarle había vuelto, su cuerpo parecía recordar todo y reaccionaba como siempre lo había hecho, como la pieza que encajaba perfectamente, y eso… quería decir que aun algo de ella le pertenecía a él?

No… -

Sakuno negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, sin aceptar que eso pudiera ser cierto, y cuando sus manos pasaron torpemente por sus mejillas, comprobó con su corazón deteniéndose por un instante que estaban calientes.

Puso ambas manos y sin poder parpadear se daba cuenta de que estaba claramente ruborizada y acalorada, producto de lo que acababa de recordar.

Eso no podía ser… ¿cuándo fue que la Sakuno de antes había vuelto?

Se levantó del piso para sentarse en su cama muy frustrada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería mirarse en el espejo porque temía con lo que podría encontrarse.

Y como es que llego hasta acá?... –

Seguía preguntándose con verdadera intriga, y entonces se le venían muchos nombres, entre ellos Ann y Kakeru, pero no creía que ellos la pudieran haber traicionado, pero si no… quien le dijo donde estaba? Y sobre todo… ¿qué lo impulsaba a presentarse después de tanto tiempo?... ¿Qué pretendía buscándola?

El resentimiento acompañado de dolor y furia le volvían con tan solo acordarse de su situación. Obviamente había vuelto para burlarse de ella, que más podría ser? …Ella lo había escuchado todo, no había nada que explicar, ya no era la tonta ilusa de antes.

Ya no soy nada tuyo… no lo soy. –

Se repitió por milésima vez. Sentía como las lágrimas volvían a caerle de los ojos, estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, como hace mucho que no lloraba, como la Sakuno que siempre había sido y para su desgracia jamás había dejado de ser.

Desde que volvió a ver a Ryoma no había parado de llorar… y le sorprendía cuantas veces había llorado ya por él, sus ojos le ardían, el cuerpo lo sentía débil y no había comido el desayuno que Haine le dejó, desde que llegó se la había pasado encerrada en su cuarto sin salir.

Y de hecho, no pensaba salir, pero había estado escuchando golpes en la puerta desde hace rato, al principio no le tomó importancia, pero después de tanta insistencia, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a esta.

Quién es? - preguntó con desgano.

Soy yo. –

Y de repente fue como si todo el cuerpo se le paralizara. Sintió escalofríos y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Primero lo de la otra noche y ahora esto!?

Fue incapaz de articular palabra, esperando que se fuera, rogando que lo hiciera, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Sakuno, necesito hablar contigo por favor. –

Qu… que haces aquí!? – gritó muy nerviosa y apartándose de la puerta.

Vine a hacer que me escuches, lo que te dije ayer fue cierto. Yo te amo. –

Otra vez esas palabras, Sakuno no se sentía a gusto al escuchar eso, no quería volver a escucharlo de los labios de él, de su voz.

Por favor… déjame hablar contigo y explicarte cómo fue que pasó todo… te debo muchas explicaciones… y te las mereces. –

Se aferró a la puerta como si pudiera sentirla del otro lado, quería saber que pensaba en estos momentos.

Sakuno dudaba. Hace tiempo ella quería y necesitaba una explicación, saber porque Ryoma había sido así con ella, porque continuó con el engaño durante tanto tiempo…

"_¿Por qué?"_

Todo este tiempo se había estado preguntando eso. Era eso lo que se repetía cuando lloraba a solas desconsoladamente, y nunca, jamás pensó que podría obtener una respuesta, puesto que jamás se imaginó que lo volvería a ver y menos que la fuera a buscar.

Ryoma esperó impaciente desde afuera, fuera lo que fuera ese silencio, podía significar que Sakuno lo estaba pensando, que estaba considerando escucharlo y eso le daba esperanza. Esperó unos minutos más cuando de pronto escuchó los sonidos de los cerrojos, la puerta se estaba abriendo dejando salir lentamente a Sakuno.

Se sintió nervioso al tenerla otra vez tan cerca de él, y al mismo tiempo se aguantaba las ganas de abrazarla con fuerza.

Ella lo seguía viendo de la misma manera que anoche, con esa frialdad y rencor en la mirada. Si lo que quería era transmitirle lo mucho que lo odiaba, había aprendido muy bien a hacerlo.

Por su lado, Sakuno aun no podía creerse que había salido. Prácticamente estaba mostrando su debilidad con eso, de pronto sólo pensaba en cerrarle la puerta en la cara sin permitirle decir una palabra, pero había salido dispuesta a escuchar, y eso haría.

Antes que nada discúlpame por venir hasta aquí, tuve que ingeniármelas para conseguir la dirección. –

No recibió respuesta. Sakuno apretó la mano donde sostenía parte de la puerta.

Yo hace un buen tiempo que estoy en la ciudad y vengo buscándote desde entonces, Sakuno… yo… no pude venir por ti antes porque–

Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. – dijo Sakuno interrumpiendo cortantemente.

Lo sé, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y aún lo necesito, no puedo permitirme perderte otra vez. –

Y quien dice que me encontraste? –

Todo lo decía sin inmutarse, eran las frías palabras que no cambiaban desde la noche anterior.

Ya te dije que no creas que te pertenezco, lo que tú me hiciste no tiene perdón, jamás te voy a perdonar. –

Lo sé, y tienes todo el derecho… -

Entonces para que vienes después de tanto tiempo? – comenzaba a alterarse. – Que te hace pensar que si en ese entonces no te interesaste, ahora vengas y con unas simples disculpas logres que te perdone? Sólo para eso viniste verdad? Pretendes que olvide todo fácilmente… - hizo una pausa. – Mejor ni te hubieras molestado! –

Tú… estás muy herida porque no vine a buscarte antes… verdad? –

Sakuno casi clavó las uñas en la puerta. Esa pregunta tenía una clara respuesta: "SÍ", obviamente, en lo más profundo de su agonía, siempre sufrió preguntándose: "Porqué no viniste por mí?" …pero no le iba a dar el gusto…

Eso ya pasó! Si en un momento llegué a pensar que yo podría interesarte un poco… eso murió, mes tras mes, con cada día me convencía de lo miserable que eras. –

Entonces había sido cierto, las sospechas de Ryoma se confirmaban al escuchar eso. Aunque quisiera esconderlo, Sakuno aun sonaba dolida, y de solo imaginarse todo el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado mientras ella seguía derramando lágrimas lo hacía sentir peor y con ganas incontenibles de enmendar su error.

Tú no piensas en nadie, jamás pensaste más que en ti!!! Y yo ya lo sabía! Pero te las arreglaste para engañarme totalmente, en la prepa yo ya era independiente, pero tuvo que llegar el día en que entraste al consejo estudiantil! – dijo exaltada. – Todo esto… no habría pasado… y tú… todo el tiempo jugaste conmigo… -

Puede que al principio fuera así, pero desde que comencé a conocerte a fondo las cosas ya no fueron iguales… - dijo Ryoma acercándose mucho a ella.

Sakuno retrocedió unos pasos ante la cercanía, adentrándose más al departamento.

Lo de la apuesta fue cierto, y no tiene justificación… busqué jugar contigo y enamorarte… pero conforme pasó el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, no supe cómo pasó, pero me traías loco, como un total irracional con cada gesto tuyo, con tu inocencia, con tu dulzura… jamás había sentido todo lo que tú me hiciste sentir… -

Al no escuchar respuesta, siguió…

Sakuno tú… cada día que pasaba lo hacías el más hermoso, el mejor de todos, y poco a poco fui dándome cuenta que mi existencia podía ser al menos un poco feliz mientras tú no supieras lo de la apuesta… pensaba que todo seguiría igual por siempre y por eso no pretendía decirte nada, se que hice mal pero… ¿Qué podía haber hecho? …No sabía cómo terminar aquella mentira cuando ya había llegado tan lejos…. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte y terminó pasando. –

Sakuno procuró no esquivarle la mirada en todo momento, chocando por primera vez con la verdad en sus ojos.

Y crees que con eso me convences? – se apartó rápidamente. – Me tuviste todo el tiempo engañada, como creías que iba a reaccionar al darme cuenta de todas esas cosas? – se agitó aun más. – Todas las cosas que me decías, lo que hacías, todo fue mentira y no lo hacías pensando en mí, si no en el dinero o lo que fuera… todo… todo… -

Lágrimas amenazaron el salir de sus ojos, pero se abstuvo y continuó…

Desde cuando comenzaste a tomar enserio mis sentimientos? Desde cuando comenzaste a compadecerte de esa chica torpe e ilusa?... – dijo entre sollozos. – Después de mi primer beso? Después de que dormimos juntos? Después de que me dijiste que me amabas?. – acentuó claramente lo último. – O después de que me regalaras el collar?... ¿Cuándo comencé a darte lástima? –

Escuchar todo eso no hacía más que recordarle todos los detalles que había tenido con Sakuno, los primeros y los últimos eran diferentes… totalmente diferentes.

Cuando te dije que te amaba no mentí, esa era en verdad la primera vez que le decía a alguien esas palabras, pero al principio… - hizo una pausa. – Lo que dices es cierto… fui un miserable contigo. No pensaba en cómo te podrías sentir… -

Terminó admitiendo apretando los puños. Sakuno al frente mantenía la misma cara, a punto de llorar pero al mismo tiempo con expresión de enfado, dispuesta a todo. Si le pegaba de nuevo no le sorprendería, estaba preparado para todo, fuera lo que fuera.

Luego… - decidió hablar. – Me fue imposible no caer en el amor y cariño que me dabas… cada vez que estábamos juntos, cada vez que me abrazabas… cada vez que me besabas… -

Basta!!! No digas más!!! Todo eso no significó nada para ti! –

Claro que sí, todo, absolutamente todo aunque no lo creas… incluso cuando te bese por primera vez! – se acercaba más con cada palabra.

No digas más! – cortó aun más tajante.

Por favor Sakuno, perdóname, sé que no me lo merezco pero no se de que manera pedírtelo, dime lo que quieres que haga y yo lo haré, cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdones… pero esta angustia de tenerte lejos ya no la puedo aguantar más. – dijo con un nudo en la garganta. – Debería morirme! Lo sé! Debería dejar de atormentarte y de paso a mi también! Pero mientras viva no puedo dejarte, ya no se qué hacer! –

Viéndolo quebrarse así, frente a sus ojos, al frío Ryoma que había conocido fue algo que la sorprendió bastante, acaso… esa era una parte del verdadero Ryoma?... debía admitirlo, algo así lo había visto cuando le dijo que la amaba por primera vez…

Pero que quería que hiciera? Por más que le viniera a pedir perdón las cosas no se iban a arreglar tan fácilmente, y menos después de tanto tiempo. Eso jamás lo iba a permitir.

Permaneció en silencio, tan sólo viéndolo fijamente. Al Ryoma vulnerable, que por primera vez parecía a merced de lo que dijera o hiciera, pero no iba a flaquear, no, el tiempo ya había pasado y esas explicaciones no cambiaban para nada su convicción.

Aflojó su puño y comenzó a abrir la boca cuando de pronto del pasillo apareció Kaname que quedó tan sorprendido como la misma Sakuno al darse cuenta de su presencia, hubo pánico a su vez, acaso había escuchado algo de lo anterior?

El destino parecía estar en su contra.

Kaname caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar cerca de ambos en la puerta, y por sus caras, le pareció que no había llegado en un buen momento.

Miró al chico, quien quiera que fuera esa persona era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida hablando con Sakuno… desconocía que tuviera otros amigos además de Haine, al menos que le hubiera contado.

Buenas tardes. –

Saludó terminando con el extraño silencio que se había formado entre los tres. Sakuno reaccionó y logró moverse sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Te estuve llamando al teléfono pero no contestabas y me preocupé… -

Fue diciendo al tiempo que se acercaba a Sakuno y le depositaba un beso en la frente puesto a que la chica no tenía intenciones de moverse. La notaba muy nerviosa y siguió sin quitarle la vista a aquel hombre que tenía al frente, esperando que Sakuno dijera algo sobre él.

Le extrañaba la forma en que lo miraba, parecía como si se tratara de su peor enemigo, como cuchillos afilados que parecían querer destrozarlo a pedazos. Jamás había recibido sensación parecida de alguien.

Seguía teniendo la impresión de que algo no andaba bien… repentinamente Sakuno lo tomó del brazo. Acaso Kaname… ¿no había logrado escuchar nada?

Kaname… pasa, vayamos adentro. – dijo jalándolo hacia dentro, con la voz en un hilo tratando de parecer normal.

Este reaccionó algo contrariado al principio pero terminó por pasar no sin dar un último vistazo hacia atrás, hacia aquella perturbadora mirada.

Una vez dentro el ambiente denso no parecía haber terminado y Sakuno difícilmente podía estar tranquila sabiéndolos tan cerca a los dos.

Discúlpame, quieres que te sirva algo? – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

No gracias… - miró de nuevo hacia la puerta. – Rae… quien era él? –

N-nadie. Vino preguntando por una dirección pero… sólo eso. –

Ya veo… -

Observó sus movimientos, torpes, nerviosos y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más le intrigaba todo aquello. Rae le estaba mintiendo. Nunca había sabido mentir, siempre en su comportamiento lograba descifrar cuando no decía la verdad.

Hm… te sentiste mal anoche? –

Eh? –

Te fuiste sin avisarme cuando fui por el auto… te sentiste mal? –

Lo de anoche! ¿Cómo no había podido pensar en una buena excusa que darle a Kaname?

Eh… sí, discúlpame… yo me sentí muy mal y… -

Es suficiente. – dijo muy serio.

Que quieres decir? –

Que es suficiente Rae, tú no te sentiste mal anoche, al menos físicamente, a ti te pasa algo que no me quieres contar. –

N-no… yo – seguía sin ocurrírsele nada y con cada segundo la situación parecía salírsele más de las manos.

Fue igual que la otra vez, cuando te encontré en la calle llorando como nunca lo habías hecho y comprendí, sabía que si insistía te enojarías conmigo pero esta vez… - trató de contenerse. – No sabes lo terrible que fue para mí regresar y no encontrarte, no saber que te había pasado… ¿Por qué me evitas de esta manera Rae? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas y no me quieres decir? –

Se puso de pie aflojándose la corbata.

Sakuno se quedó callada. ¿Porqué no simplemente podía decir alguna mentira y actuar fríamente como lo habría hecho tiempo atrás? No, su sensibilidad parecía haber sido afectada con los últimos acontecimientos y cualquier cosa la hacía sentir vulnerable.

Por dios! Porque no puedes confiar en mí por lo menos una vez!? – se encontró de pronto gritando ante la frustración.

Sakuno se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que Kaname le levantaba la voz. Al escuchar las palabras desesperadas de este, su corazón se oprimió mucho más, hasta que poco a poco en su mente fueron formándose varias palabras, un solo pensamiento, uno sólo y que no podía más que plantearse en ese momento…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar de darle forma, un impulsivo Kaname se acercó y la apegó a él para besarla fuertemente en los labios, capturándola por completo por la espalda, abrazándola por completo mientras continuaba probando sus labios, de manera posesiva.

Perdóname… pero quiero que me entiendas… - dijo separando sus bocas. – No sé cuanto habrás sufrido antes y que fue lo que te llevó a ser así pero como te lo dije antes… haré lo que sea por sacar a la Rae de antes, a esa que llevas dentro y no quieres dejar salir. –

Sakuno se aferró fuerte a su espalda al tiempo que hundía su rostro en su pecho.

Kaname… perdóname… -

Demasiados sentimientos confusos dentro de su cabeza, y sólo podía encontrar una solución en ese instante. Kaname sabía que algo venía y la sostenía con temor.

Aléjate de mí por favor… no vuelvas a verme. –

Pero… que dices!? –

Incrédulo trató de separarla para verla, pero Sakuno se rehusaba a verlo a la cara.

Hasta ahora lo único que he hecho es hacerte daño y no te lo mereces Kaname… -

Pero… no… no pienses eso! – Trató de persuadirla de inmediato al plantearse la posibilidad de que eso fuera… una ruptura.

Lo siento, no puedo hacerte más daño, por favor perdóname, no vuelvas a buscarme. –

Le dijo ahora sí viéndolo a los ojos con sinceridad reflejada en ellos, Kaname sabía que esta vez no se trataba de un capricho suyo, pero de la sola idea de que todo terminara ahí…

Rae… no estarás diciendo que? –

Quiero que terminemos. –

Fue la frase más clara y contundente que jamás le habían dicho en su vida.

Entonces fue como si todos los recuerdos vividos hasta ese momento volvieran como un gran rayo de luz. La noche en el bar, la belleza reflejada aquella misma noche, lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, el momento en que la conoció, todo grabado en su memoria. Los momentos de entrega y palabras, pero todas con la ausencia de siquiera una sola sonrisa… Jamás había podido hacerlo sonreír y ahora sabía que eso era algo de lo que más le dolía.

Sakuno que hasta ese momento permanecía con la mirada al suelo pudo sentir como nuevamente un par de brazos la rodeaban suavemente y la envolvían en un abrazo protector y cargado de cariño.

Entiendo, quieres tu libertad y no seré yo quien te la quite, te quiero demasiado como para hacerte eso, te entiendo… -

Kaname se fue separando lentamente, agarró sus llaves y salió por la puerta tan silenciosamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Sakuno cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… había terminado con Kaname… lo había hecho… y sentía algo de tristeza pero… ¿porqué solamente eso?

--

Luego de que se cerrara la puerta frente a él, con ese hombre entrando por iniciativa de Sakuno, no vio razón para quedarse más tiempo allí y salió corriendo. El saber que estaban a solas lo llenaba de una impotencia enorme, unas ganas de ir y decirle todo a ese hombre.

"_Lo conoce ya hace como un año."_

Recordaba las palabras de Haine. Ese no era mucho tiempo y algo tan terrible como lo sucedido entre los dos no podía ser contado tan fácilmente. Celos, muchos celos… ¿qué más podía sentir?

Salió del edificio decidido a volver en otra ocasión, había ido a ver a Sakuno y lo había logrado, ahora le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante. Eso apenas era el principio de una batalla en la que jamás se daría por vencido, ya se lo había prometido, y no daría vuelta atrás.

Caminó rumbo al departamento de donde había salido desde temprano y al llegar no tuvo siquiera que tocar la puerta puesto a que Yukari salió antes a recibirlo, y casi al borde del llanto lo abrazó.

Ryoma! Dónde estabas!? –

No demoré demasiado, sólo fui a hacer unas cosas… - dijo separando a Yukari poco a poco.

Estaba muy preocupada por ti! –

Lo miró con ojos lastimosos y Ryoma no pudo más que darse a torcer por un momento, reconocía que no estuvo bien salirse sin avisar pero es que tampoco tenía ganas de cruzarse con Yukari después de lo acontecido la noche anterior, y al parecer esta recordaba poco de aquello.

Ya estoy de vuelta, no te preocupes. – dijo al tiempo que le despeinaba los cabellos y pasaba adentro.

Quieres… algo de comer? – dijo Yukari torpemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Te lo agradezco pero voy a estar en mi cuarto. –

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su recámara cuando Yukari se le atravesó en medio de esta y le bloqueó el paso.

Ryoma! Yo… - comenzó a hablar algo alterada. – Estás molesto conmigo? –

Yukari, no tengo porqué estar enojado contigo. –

E…en serio? –

Sí. – Le respondió.- Lo que pasó entre Sakuno y yo no tiene porque afectarte a ti, es un problema que yo solo debo resolver.

Aún… piensas insistir con ella? – preguntó con cierto recelo.

Es para eso por lo que vine… -

Pero! Ya… ya viste lo que hace? No te causo nada? Ella incluso tiene una pareja! Yo… yo la vi! –

Yukari dime… cómo fue que te enteraste del paradero de Sakuno? –

Eh… yo… sólo lo descubrí! – dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Hace cuanto? –

Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso justo ahora? Yukari sabía que no iba a poder liberarse de la situación y del hecho de que terminaría descubriendo la verdad, que no quiso decirle donde estaba Sakuno en un principio.

No temas… no voy a reclamarte nada. – dijo percibiendo el nerviosismo de Yukari.

Es que… yo te quiero Ryoma… - dijo avergonzándose de inmediato de su impulso. – Y no, no me digas nada ahora, sólo… quiero que lo sepas bien, que yo te quiero ahora y… no te había dicho lo de esa chica porque no quería que te vieras con ella y me quitara el poco cariño que sientes por mí…. – comenzó a sonrojarse. – Y…yo… estoy muy celosa! Tengo muchos celos de que la quieras tanto aun después de que te dejó! No puedo evitarlo! –

Se fue por mi culpa, yo le arruiné la vida, ella era una chica dulce e inocente cuando la conocí, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de habérmele acercado en ese entonces con las malas intenciones que tenía. –

Eso es lo que te afecta entonces? Sólo te sientes culpable por lo que le hiciste pero—

Yo la amo. –

Terminó otra vez con la esperanza que Yukari comenzaba a sentir. Suspiró.

Yo… no fue hace mucho que la vi, ese día, con una chica… -

Una chica? –

Sí, esa chica… Sakuno. – se formó un nudo en su garganta. – Iba acompañada de una chica, que parecía algo emocionada, la llevaba agarrada del brazo y hablaban muy familiarmente, parecía que se conocían. –

Ryoma la escuchaba con atención y sacaba sus propias conclusiones sobre lo curiosa que era la vida… esa chica no podía ser más que Ann. Ninguna otra persona podría comportarse de esa manera con Sakuno más que ella…. Eso significaba que había encontrado a Sakuno y no le dijo nada. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? La había hallado antes que él que llevaba más tiempo en el lugar?

Entonces… - interrumpió Yukari los pensamientos del chico. – No estás molesto conmigo, verdad? –

No, ya te dije que no. – Le volvió a tocar los cabellos, parecía ya un reflejo suyo y le agradaba notar a Yukari más tranquila cuando lo hacía. – Ya me voy a mi habitación. –

Comenzó a tomar rumbo a su cuarto pero sintió parte de su brazo inmovilizado por la mano de Yukari que al hacerlo voltear se paró en puntas y le depositó un fugaz beso en los labios. Apenas pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando Yukari sonrojada le dijo:

Yo te voy a demostrar que puedo ser mejor que ella! Ya lo verás! –

Y avergonzada se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando escuchó el portazo cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado y pudo moverse. Yukari… acaba de besarlo… ¿Hacía cuanto que no sentía un beso?

--

Que hiciste QUE!? –

La sonora voz de Haine se escuchó por todo el departamento. Kyo ya algo mareado se fue al balcón a fumar.

Pero… pero, pero porque!? Que fue lo que paso!? Porque terminaste con Kaname!? No lo puedo creer! –

Ya te lo expliqué Haine, debía hacerlo… -

Y tuvo algo que ver ese chico? –

Quien? – preguntó Sakuno aunque ya creía saber la respuesta.

Él… Ryoma… - dijo en voz baja y algo temerosa.

N-no… él no… yo… ya hace algunos días había pensado en terminar con Kaname. –dijo dudosa.

Ah… que cosas… - dijo Haine para sí misma.

Y… él… Ryoma… estuvo aquí. – dijo Sakuno.

QUÉ!!!!? – otro shock para Haine. – COMO!? Y que te dijo???? Te juro que yo no le dije nada! –

Haine estaba algo alterada, a diferencia de Sakuno, quien se encontraba extrañamente tranquila, mucho más a comparación de a como estaba en la mañana.

Nada nuevo… - se hundió entre sus brazos. – Y después de eso fue cuando Kaname llegó, pero no ocurrió nada entre ellos, logré intervenir a tiempo. –

Increíble… - se sentó al lado de Sakuno. – Ya me imagino esa escena, si hubiera llegado a enterarse quien era ya habríamos tenido la pelea del siglo aquí mismo! Y eso que Kaname no es violento… pero en fin. – suspiró.

Haine… -

Dime. –

Crees que hice bien? –

Eh? …enserio me estas preguntando si me parece bien? …Vaya, son muchas sorpresas por hoy. – dijo acercándose más a Sakuno y con una actitud más seria. – Bueno… yo creo que Kaname ha estado intentando bastante tiempo y tu siempre le has dicho que no, siempre le has escondido tus cosas, es normal que haya llegado a un límite… -

Sakuno escuchó atenta, le daba la razón.

Pero también es cierto que si tú no quieres nada con él ahora, nada vale que te esfuerces por ello, uno mismo no se puede obligar a cosas que no quiere, no está bien. –

Pero después de todo lo que hizo por mí… -

Tontita, ya deja de culparte, es la primera vez que cortas con alguien y es normal, es así, si algo no va bien, tarde o temprano tiene que terminar. Y si el mismo Kaname lo entendió, mucho mejor, quizás también necesita un tiempo para pensar. Nadie dice que no se van a volver a ver nunca más o sí? –

Creo… que tienes razón. –

Sí, lo que ustedes necesitan es tiempo y esta bien que se lo den! …Ahora, con respecto a Ryoma… -

Era arriesgado cambiar el tema tan de repente, pero en verdad era algo que le causaba mucha intriga. Sakuno daba las primeras señales de no sentirse a gusto de hablar del tema volviendo a enclaustrarse en sus brazos.

Vamos, háblame del tema… te sentirás mejor. –

Sakuno suspiró, y Haine tomó eso como una afirmación.

No me dijo nada que ya no hubiera dicho… como si yo pudiera siquiera considerarlo por un momento… -

Al menos el hecho de que sigues enojada ya le quedó bien claro.. pero no te dio más explicaciones? – intentaba dar pie a que Sakuno le dijera cosas como las que el mismo Ryoma le había dicho en el bar. Sakuno aun no sabía que se lo había encontrado allí.

Le recordé rodas las cosas que había hecho conmigo, todos sus detalles, y el no pudo más que decirme que se fue enamorando de mí con el tiempo, es un mentiroso! –

Haine se desesperaba un poco al no escuchar lo que quería. Es que acaso ese hombre no le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle? Ay, definitivamente el amor volvía irracional a todo el mundo.

Si realmente se enamoró de ti, eso explicaría que este hasta acá y que por eso no te había dicho antes de esa apuesta, mira, si ibas a reaccionar así era lo que él menos deseaba. –

Pero de que otra manera podría reaccionar? – dijo alterada levantando la cabeza.

Si, si, ya sé… y yo estoy de tu lado, pero también… pienso que podría ser verdad lo que él dice, y no creo que deje de insistir tan fácilmente. –

Yo no voy a permitir que me convenza tan fácilmente. –

Pero si estás hecha un manojo de dudas y confusiones! Mírate! Si no te afectara, estarías de lo más normal… -

Al escuchar eso, Sakuno se volvió a sentir muy frustrada consigo misma y volvió a hundirse en su silencio.

Primero que nada, tienes que admitir que el hecho que haya venido a buscarte te afecta, aun sientes algo por él, verdad? –

Que!? No! Yo no… no siento nada por él! – exclamó alterada.

Entonces me vas a decir que no sentiste nada cuando estuviste muy cerca de él? …Sakuno, yo sé lo que es eso, tu mente quizás pueda mentirte, pero tu corazón…

Y allí estaba de nuevo, su cara volvía a sonrojarse con los recuerdos… pero negó con la cabeza y Haine lanzó una risita.

No puedes evitarlo, se te notó ayer y se te nota ahora, esa turbación nadie te la saca. –

En eso la puerta del balcón se escuchó al tiempo que Kyo pasaba con una expresión de haber tenido mucho frío afuera. Se encontró con las dos sentadas en el sillón muy tranquilas, lo que lo sorprendió bastante.

Vaya, así que ya más tranquilo el ambiente… muy bien. –

Y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de enfrente dispuesto a encender uno de sus cigarrillos.

Kyo… - dijo Haine.

Hmm? – dijo ya con el cigarrillo en la boca.

Afuera. –

Qué??? – el cigarrillo cayó de su boca.

Que te vayas a tu casa, Sakuno y yo estamos hablando… -

Sí, eso veo, pero porque—

Son cosas de chicas!!! Además tu cigarro molestaría!!! Ya mañana nos vemos! –

Ehhh? –

Haine se levantó del sillón y tomó a Kyo del brazo llevándolo hacia la puerta donde luego de darle un beso lo hizo salir, desde afuera se escuchó un "Volveré mañana", y la casa quedó nuevamente con las dos. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas Sakuno tuvo tiempo de captar lo que pasaba.

Como te decía… - volvió a su asiento y posición de antes. – Imagínate que el accidente le hubiera dejado más secuelas y hubiera tardado más en buscarte, ahí si que sería… -

Pero no pudo terminar de completar la frase, algo había allí que no cuadraba, eso… estaba hablando de eso! Y al juzgar por la cara de intriga y sorpresa de Sakuno, acababa de meter la pata otra vez.

Accidente? Qué accidente? – preguntó Sakuno.

Eh… ah… este… bueno… -

Haine? …¿Qué paso? A que te refieres con un accidente? – reclamó Sakuno más insistentemente.

AY!! Porque tengo que ser tan descuidada y boca floja!!! – suspiró. – Pero no te enojes conmigo por favor! Y tampoco que pienses que fui yo quien le dio la dirección. –

Pero al pasar cada segundo Sakuno ya no sabía si enojarse u otra cosa, fuera lo que fuera parecía que tenía que ver con algo que no le agradaba.

Haine! – reclamó ya nerviosa.

Esta tarde hablé con él. Fue a buscarte al bar y me lo topé… me preguntó por ti y… –

Haine ya podía percibir a Sakuno matándola con la mirada pero prefirió seguir y aclarar todo.

Yo no se lo dije! Es más! Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero insistió y… terminé sosteniendo una plática con él… -

Y… que te dijo? – dijo Sakuno sin poder evitar mostrar interés.

Admitió que había sido cruel contigo, yo también le dije muchas cosas, pero lo que más me sorprendió además de la marca del golpe en su cara… - rió bajito para luego retomar la seriedad. – fue que mencionó un accidente, según él se accidentó poco después de que abandonaras la preparatoria. –

La sorpresa de Sakuno no se hizo esperar. Acaso ese accidente fue el día en que…

Qué… fue lo que pasó? –

Dice que tuvo un accidente, no me especificó de qué se trató, pero supongo que debe haber sido muy grave, ya que lo dejó inmovilizado durante varios meses, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo. Y que cuando se recuperó lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a buscarte. –

Hubo silencio total.

Y… que piensas? – preguntó Haine.

Pero Sakuno parecía tener una expresión molesta, se levantó y se dirigió rápido a su cuarto. Haine no esperaba tal reacción.

AH! A dónde vas? –

Esta se detuvo en pleno camino, olvidando para que se había levantado, ahora Haine entendía menos.

¿Porqué no me dijo eso a mí? –

Se escuchó decir desde la distancia a tiempo que agachaba la cabeza. Haine no podía ver su cara pero sabía que estaba afectada.

¿Habría cambiado en algo que te lo dijera? –

Pregunta osada y directa, pero al fin y al cabo era una pregunta que Sakuno no supo como contestar. ¿Cambiaría algo saber eso ahora?

--

Yukari permanecía en su habitación y no saldría todavía en un buen rato porque aún no estaba segura si lo que acababa de hacer en verdad ocurrió! Pero era real! Puesto a que la sensación no se la quitaba con nada!

Tal vez Ryoma sintió algo con ese beso… - dijo sonrojada para sí misma.

Se tocó los labios con los dedos, aún le parecía sentir la tibieza de los de Ryoma. Daría lo que fuera por haber permanecido una milésima más de segundo así y quizás más. Sabía que sólo una persona podía saber muy bien como se sentía ser acariciada por dichos labios, y esa era Sakuno.

Era muy injusto, por qué siempre terminaba colocando a esa Sakuno en su mente cada vez que pensaba en Ryoma? Claro, porque era un gran obstáculo que se interponía entre los dos. Debía seguir tratando.

Quizás si hago más intentos como el de hoy. – rió bajito. – Que otras cosas podría hacer? –

Primero debía saber cómo reaccionó Sakuno al ver a Ryoma! Cosa que se le había olvidado por completo, tenía que saber como reaccionó la chica luego de verlo, de reencontrarse con el después de tanto tiempo, aunque era muy seguro que no lo había perdonado aun, si no la actitud de Ryoma sería diferente.

Y… si algún día logro hablar con ella? -

Así sabría de una vez cuáles son sus intenciones con Ryoma. ¿Hacerlo sufrir o aceptarlo? No prefería ninguna, sino más bien que lo dejara libre… quizás necesitaba algo… un pequeño empujoncito para que se decidiera a cortar todo lazo con Ryoma completamente. Porque si ya no lo quería como parecía… sólo era cuestión de que se animara a decirlo. Sí… podría facilitarle las cosas…

--

Veía el sol ocultándose desde la ventana de su cuarto, no se había movido de su cama desde que tuvo esa plática con Haine.

"_Dice que tuvo un accidente."_

"…_Y que cuando se recuperó lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a buscarte."_

Esas palabras se le quedaron clavadas en la mente. La posibilidad de que fueran verdaderas, no, el hecho que fueran verdaderas… le inquietaba. Y si… eso fue lo que realmente retrasó su llegada?

Se sentía torpe, por primera vez desde aquel día se planteaba otra posibilidad que no fuera la de que la había abandonado, que no le había importado, pero luego de saber de ese accidente, si Ryoma realmente había estado herido…

El corazón se le oprimió en el pecho de sólo imaginárselo. ¿Estaba bien eso? Para permanecer inconsciente tanto tiempo debía tratarse de heridas muy graves.

¿Preocupación?

¿Miedo?

¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía en estos momentos?

Porque a pesar de haberse enterado de eso, los actos de Ryoma no se borrarían, todo el engaño, sus falsas promesas y palabras… sin embargo…

"_¿Habría cambiado en algo que te lo dijera?"_

Ahora la respuesta parecía ver un contundente sí. Quería saber más sobre ese día. Era curioso, desde que pasó nunca había querido eso, pero ahora era como si necesitara saber que había pasado realmente, cuáles fueron los acontecimientos uno a uno.

Se le venía a la mente Ann, cuando pareció intentar hablarle del asunto ella la detuvo y cortante le dijo que no se hablara más del tema, que no quería saber nada. Pero ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse…

Explicaciones.

No fue eso lo mismo que Ryoma le ofreció desde que se volvieron a encontrar? Y sin embargo se negó, sí, por el hecho de que si escuchaba alguna razón, siquiera una que la hiciera cambiar su voluntad… no iba a poder evitar quebrarse delante de él.

Miedo, tenía mucho miedo de plantear una posibilidad que le mostrara a un Ryoma distinto del de hasta ahora. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en él de mala manera, de sus errores, en como la había engañado… que por un momento parecía haber cambiado totalmente su forma de verlo antes de todo lo ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió y de ella se asomó una cautelosa Haine con una espátula en la mano.

Rae… la cena ya va a estar lista. –

Enseguida voy. –

E-está bien. – no dijo nada más y se fue de la habitación.

La cena, como siempre, contó con la presencia de Kyo quien curioso por el ambiente tan silencioso preguntó varias veces que pasaba, pero ni Sakuno ni Haine daban explicación alguna y más de una vez su amante lo callaba con un "Tú come" y seguían en aquel silencioso encuentro.

La noche ya mostraba las primeras estrellas y el viento comenzaba a correr con un poco más de fuerza.

Haine y Kyo se disponían a salir, irían al bar como siempre y habrían salido desde hace rato si no fuera porque a Haine le preocupaba su amiga.

Vendrá con nosotros? – le preguntó Kyo en voz baja.

No lo sé… después de lo que conversamos esta tarde sabe que debería, esta noche es su oportunidad de sacarse todas esas dudas… -

Que dudas? Que fue lo que pasó? – Kyo estaba confundido.

Ay! Ya te dije que son cosas de mujeres! –

Y cuando estuvo por perder las esperanzas de que su amiga diera señales de vida, Sakuno salió de su cuarto, vestida casualmente con una falda y un suéter claro.

Eh… Rae… vas a ir? – dijo comenzando a entusiasmarse rogando que la respuesta fuera un sí.

Sí… - contesto en voz baja mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Haine sonrió algo emocionada por la expectativa, sabía que esta noche sería muy importante. Sakuno estaba nuevamente libre, e iba a aclarar todas sus dudas, a pedir explicaciones! …y eso la tenía intrigada!

¿Había posibilidades de reconciliación? A ver, con calma! Eso no quería decir que estuviera del lado de ese chico que tanto daño le había hecho a su mejor amiga! Pero es que esos dos necesitaban hablar decentemente! Y esta era la noche para hacerlo, todo tenía que aclararse.

Miró de reojo a Kyo con recelo.

Hombres!!! –

Refunfuñó y Kyo sólo la vio aun confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

**---TBC---**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas de Gravi y Hibari**

YAY! Somos unas buenas chicas! Actualizamos PRONTO, demasiado pronto diríamos, y si seguimos tan metidas en la historia como lo estamos en estos momentos, la terminaremos muy pronto! Cosa que nos causa algo de tristeza pero además felicidad porque por fin habremos cuncluido con este proyecto. Pero no crean, aun faltan unos seis capitulos, y tal vez un _special bonus,_ hahaha! Pero bueno, el punto es que nos merecemos mucho amor y cariño por haber actualizado tan pronto :P! y con eso nos referimos a que nos manden sus reviews!!! que son lo que verdaderamente nos hace escribir, ya les dijimos que sin ellos no habríamos retomado esta historia.

Y WA! Les queremos agradecer por seguirnos después de tanto tiempo! Son unos amores todas las personitas que nos dejan reviews! Sepan que los leemos una y otra vez y los tomamos muy en cuenta! **Muchísimas gracias!!!**

HOHOHO, por otro lado, que les pareció el capítulo? Por fin Sakuno se enteró del accidente! Ojala pueda aclarar todo con Ryoma de una vez! Pero quien sabe, aun quedan varios capítulos para problemas futuros XD! Ya ven a Yukari... pero aun es pequeña, perdónenla!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi! que ya tenemos escrito y sólo esperaremos sus reviews para subirlo.

BESOS!


	29. Comenzando a Aceptarlo

**Comenzando a Aceptarlo**

**Capitulo 28**

**--**

Cuando llegaron al bar ya estaba lleno de gente, la música y las risas se escuchaban por todos lados, era un ambiente muy animado.

Seguro hay mucho trabajo para todas hoy. – dijo Kyo

Si, las chicas se ven muy ocupadas, que bueno que hoy descanso! –

Vamos a la barra a pedir algo, y ya más noche podemos incluso pedir un cuarto! – dijo Kyo mirando complicemente a Haine.

Ah! Tonto! Seguro siempre estas pensando en eso! –

Yo se que quieres… – dijo poniendo una cara seductora y tomándola de la cintura.

Pues no sabes nada – dijo Haine acercándosele para robarle un apasionado beso que duró unos segundos hasta que la chica se percató de algo.

HEY! Donde está Sakuno! –

La buscó casi con terror, esperando que su descuido no hubiera hecho que su amiga entrara sin ella.

Sakuno!!! – exclamó al notar que su amiga ya caminaba dirigiéndose a la barra de bebidas. – AH! – pero rápido se tapó la boca con las manos al ver la mirada asesina de Sakuno desde donde estaba.

Acababa de gritar su nombre en público! Ojala nadie la haya escuchado!!!! Miró para todos lados nerviosa y al comprobar que todo mundo seguía metido en lo suyo, le dirigió unos gestos de disculpa a Sakuno desde lejos, pero esta poco caso le hizo y fue directo a un asiento en la barra. Haine se apresuró por alcanzarla y sentarse con ella.

Lo siento!!! –

Pero su amiga no contestaba, desde lo sucedido con Ryoma estaba muy extraña.

Hola? Me estas escuchando? –

Ah! Perdóname Haine… no estaba prestando atención… -

Hmm… él está aquí? – preguntó sin necesidad de aclarar a quien se refería.

Sakuno buscó con la mirada intentando no parecer muy interesada, pero la verdad es que se moría de nervios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando esa noche? …Quién sabe, pero de lo que estaba segura era que no estaba siendo la misma de siempre.

_Tonta, te estás poniendo nerviosa por nada…_ - pensaba para sí.

Pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, Haine miró a su amiga de reojo, y esta temblaba un poco.

Ah! Mira! Ahí está. – dijo como si de algo bueno se tratara.

Sakuno fue girando lentamente de reojo hacia donde había mirado Haine y allí lo vio. Ryoma estaba sentado en una de las mesas del centro, con una copa entre sus manos y una botella al lado. Esto sorprendió a Sakuno… ¿había estado bebiendo? …algo no le gusto nada al ver eso. ¿Preocupación acaso?

Apartó la mirada molesta en cuanto los ojos de Ryoma se posaron en los de ella. Su cara estaba toda roja de nuevo y esta vez ya no podía ocultarlo. Ni loca pensaba voltear de nuevo. Nerviosa pidió algo de beber al mismo tiempo que Haine y Kyo y el encargado dirigió a cumplir su orden.

Agh… esto es el colmo… - murmuró para si misma, como podía Ryoma causarle tantas sensaciones diferentes aun después de todo lo que había pasado?

Por su lado, Ryoma sonreía abiertamente, cuando sus ojos y los de Sakuno se encontraron sintió tocar suelo y a la vez el cielo. Cada vez que ella lo veía era así, ansiaba tanto poder atraer su atención, saber que al menos notaba su presencia, necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Miró hacia su botella casi vacía, no le importaba si tenía que emborracharse o tomarse todos los tragos del lugar, llevaba varias horas esperando a que llegara y había valido la pena, ahora la volvía a tener cerca, y aun seguía lo suficientemente sobrio como para hablar con Sakuno.

La miró de nuevo, estaba de espaldas y hablando con su amiga, que de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo.

No vas a ir a hablarle? Está mirando hacia acá. – dijo Haine.

Sakuno trató de mostrarse indiferente y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Te equivocas si piensas que vine para verlo. –

¿Cómo? Ay! Quien te entiende! –

Pero es que Sakuno no necesitaba que le dijera que Ryoma estaba mirando hacia donde estaban, podía sentir claramente sus ojos dorados clavados en ella, siempre lo había sentido, sólo Ryoma causaba ese efecto en ella… y era agradable… un momento, que le estaba pasando? Cuando es que esa sensación se había vuelto agradable?

Sintió algo de coraje, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar de una sola vez todo el vino que tenía en la copa, sin dejar una sola gota, asustando a Haine a su lado.

Rae! Así no llegas ni a media noche! –

Déjala! Que lo disfrute! – dijo Kyo riendo despreocupado.

A ti no te estoy hablando! –

Y comenzaron a discutir de esa manera que sólo ellos lo hacían, y que al final era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ah… mi cabeza… - dijo Sakuno en voz baja, estaba algo mareada.

Las consecuencias de semejante acto pronto se dieron a sentir. Bajó la copa casi rompiéndola con la barra al tiempo que respiraba rápido y trataba de pasar el terrible ardor que sentía en la garganta, además del calor que se le subió de pronto.

Ryoma tenía los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa de lo que acababa de ver, no sabía que Sakuno pudiera beber de esa manera, aunque… luego de ver los movimientos y expresiones que hizo, supo que no era así y no tenía que preocuparse mucho, incluso le pareció adorable. Luego vió como la chica se levantaba de su asiento.

Voy… a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Sakuno mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que felizmente logró, era lo último que le faltaba, parecer ebria frente a él.

Te acompaño! – se ofreció Haine.

No… puedo sola. – respondió Sakuno y se dirigió hacia una de las áreas despejadas del lugar, cerca de una gran ventana.

Ryoma no perdió oportunidad y la siguió.

Sakuno se apoyo en la ventana y se despejó los cabellos de la cara por un momento, estaba toda mareada y algo fuera de sí. De pronto escuchó a alguien venir y no quiso voltear, sabiendo quien era.

Ni uno decía nada, pero Sakuno de inmediato notó que Ryoma no le quitaba los ojos de encima y sintió una increíble incomodidad. ¿Por qué él no se iba? No quería demostrarle su debilidad, así que siguió mirando hacia afuera como si no hubiera notado que llego.

Ryoma ya sabía a qué actitud tendría que enfrentarse y que no sería fácil. Así que se acercó y se apoyó en la ventana de al lado suspirando levemente.

Sakuno lo vio de reojo. ¿Eso significaba que no se iba a ir? Hubo unos minutos más de silencio cuando de pronto lo escuchó decir…

Aquel hombre… ¿lo quieres? –

Pregunta más directa no podía haber. Sakuno volteó de una vez y lo miró algo incrédula, olvidándose por un momento de la incomodidad que sentía con su presencia.

¿Lo quieres? – Ryoma volvió a preguntar.

La chica notó cierta tristeza en su voz, eso… y miedo.

Yo… no tengo porque decírtelo. – respondió apartando la mirada hacia un lado.

Pero la confusión la estaba matando. ¿Porqué no le había dicho que sí y terminaba con todo eso de una vez?

Ryoma se sintió aliviado de que no le dijera que sí, pero tampoco se quedó tranquilo. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

Sakuno vio la oportunidad perfecta para irse… pero la razón por la que había ido esa noche…

Viniste hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme eso? – dijo algo alterada - ¿No sabes en donde te encuentras? ¿No sabes todo lo que las que trabajamos aquí hacemos? –

Pero Ryoma se mostraba en cierta manera tranquilo, lo que desesperaba aun más a Sakuno.

¿Creíste que me apartaría de ti por el hecho de que trabajes aquí? –

Pues deberías hacerlo. Yo ya no soy esa chica ingenua y a la que todos creían perfecta. – hizo una pausa. – Tú querías aprovecharte y ser el primero en todo, y diría que lo lograste, si no fuera porque nunca me tuviste... – se apartó de la ventana. – Ahora trabajo aquí, así que supongo que ya no te debo interesar. –

¿Piensas que ese era mi objetivo? ¿Qué quería sólo tu cuerpo? – dijo apartándose también de la ventana. – Debí imaginármelo… – dijo mirando fijamente esos ojos rojizos. – No sé qué cosas pudiste haber hecho, pero no creas que por eso me dejarás de interesarme, yo aun quiero estar contigo. Es más… - dio un paso hacia ella. – si te dijera lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos seguro me matarías. –

Sakuno se sonrojó al instante al ver esa mirada, la reconocía, la había visto tantas veces antes.

No te me acerques… - le advirtió

Sabes cómo me haces sentir, te lo dije muchas veces mientras te tenía conmigo, en mis brazos... –

Que era todo eso? Cómo podía Ryoma tan repentinamente cambiar de actitud? Cómo podía estar hablándole de esa manera como si nada? Acaso… estaba loco? El calor en su cara se estaba volviendo ya insoportable.

Te amo Sakuno. Y es de verdad, yo nunca busqué acostarme contigo, aunque la oportunidad se presentó más de una vez… - de pronto bajo un poco su tono de voz. – Sin embargo en estos momentos… me muero por hacerte el amor… -

Sakuno no supo ni cómo se sintió al escuchar esas palabras que la llevaron a un estado en el cual hace mucho tiempo que no caía, era una sensación como de fascinación que apresaba todo su ser.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas… - continuó luego de un rato. – Te quiero a ti, como persona, como la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto mi vida, más allá de cualquier cosa, no me importa lo que pudieras haber hecho. – La verdad no era agradable imaginárselas, pero las ignoraría, sólo quería estar con ella. – Para mi sigues siendo la persona de la cual me enamoré. –

Po—por qué dices esas cosas!? – dijo apartando la mirada.

Porque es la verdad. –

Y no me importa con quien tenga que enfrentarme. Suena egoísta pero jamás permitiré que ese hombre vuelva a tocarte, no puedo… no puedo. – Apretó los puños fuerte y Sakuno volteo en ese instante.

Que estás diciendo? Kaname… él es una persona muy distinta a ti! –

Si ese hombre te conoció aquí debe ser una de esas personas que solicitaba este tipo de servicios. –

Tú no lo conoces, no puedes hablar así de él! –

No es necesario conocer a alguien! con saber que viene aquí a buscar—

Se tragó sus palabras, lo menos que quería era ofender a Sakuno. Trató de tranquilizarse.

La chica supo de inmediato que era lo que Ryoma se había callado.

Tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, eres peor persona que los hombres que vienen aquí. Además no se te ha de haber hecho difícil reemplazarme rápido, seguro ya tienes a alguién más con quien divertirte. –

A Ryoma le chocaron esas palabras mucho más de lo que imaginaba. En sus pensamientos aparecía Yukari y aquel beso, sus labios ahora parecían quemar. Pero no había porque sentirse mal, él no tenía nada con Yukari… ese beso fue sólo un accidente.

No es así, yo sólo te quiero a ti, y nunca nadie podría reemplazarte. –

Mentiroso! No te creo nada! –

¿Otra vez discutiendo? Esto parecía no tener fin…

Por favor créeme! Fui un mentiroso, un hipócrita, lo admito, pero el hecho de que te amo es lo más sincero que he dicho en toda mi vida! Jamás mentiría con eso! Te dije todo lo que siento por ti, lo mucho que te quiero y lo que deseo que vuelvas conmigo y—

Entonces porqué no me mencionaste que tuviste un accidente!? – lo interrumpió casi gritando la pregunta.

Ryoma se quedó abruptamente callado. Su accidente… ¿cómo era que Sakuno lo sabía?

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, mostrar su debilidad frente a él otra vez, mostrar interés por la persona a la que debía aborrecer y a la que le había dicho que lo odiaba. Pero quería saber… en verdad quería saber.

¿Cómo te enteraste? –

Eso no te importa! – dijo armándose de fuerza para continuar. – Si realmente dices que me quieres y que jamás volverás a ocultarme nada, entonces por qué no empiezas por decirme que rayos fue lo que te pasó que no llegaste antes!? –

Era como si con eso se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, estaba agitada, herida en el orgullo, pero al fin había dicho lo que quería.

Ryoma mostró sorpresa a sus palabras y de alguna manera sintió… ¿esperanza? Entonces Sakuno por fin estaba mostrando interés en lo que pudiera decirle? ¿Lo iba a escuchar?

Estuviste a punto de morir y no pudiste sólo decírmelo? En lugar de eso vienes y me dices mil palabras, me arrinconas y me miras de una manera que me hace ponerme así! – dijo Sakuno todavía agitada y roja de la cara.

Así… ¿Cómo? –

Tenía que preguntar, aunque no había necesidad, el había visto cómo Sakuno casi se deja llevar, sus gestos, su cara sonrojada… era por todo eso que no había perdido la poca esperanza que tenía.

Ya nada… olvídalo. –

Todavía… reaccionas a mis caricias Sakuno? – le preguntó en un tono suave y calmado.

La chica abrió grande los ojos y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes, esa pregunta no se la esperaba, y la respuesta era más que evidente, pero no se dejaría vencer.

C-claro que no! – apartó la mirada bruscamente a un lado y cerró los ojos.

Mi accidente… - comenzó a relatar. – No sé cómo te hayas enterado pero... el mismo día que ocurrió todo, cuando te fuiste de la preparatoria, salí a buscarte, pero al no encontrarte me alteré y fui a buscar a los chicos, ahí Ann me dijo que te habías ido, que te acababas de enterar de todo… - el corazón le dolía al recordar, como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente. – Entonces me desesperé y temí lo peor. Salí corriendo y la misma desesperación no me dejó ver que venía un auto y me llevó por delante… -

Sakuno lo miró, sin decir nada aun, como indicándole que continuara.

Luego de eso no recuperé la conciencia hasta varios meses después, y de eso le siguieron meses de recuperación, terapia y todas las demás cosas que se necesitaron para devolverle la movilidad a mi cuerpo… para cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado un año y todo ese tiempo lo perdí inútilmente en una cama de hospital, sin la posibilidad de hacer algo. – el recuerdo de todas las sensaciones y pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza en esos momentos parecía volver con escalofriante similitud. Y era algo irónico, recordaba que los tipos de la apuesta le habían dicho que si no lograba conquistar a Sakuno tendría que dejar el tennis, y aunque lo logró, desde que ella se fue... no había vuelto a tocar una raqueta.

Ryoma se veía abatido, frustrado, como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna.

Y no tenía ni la más menor idea de las cosas por las que estabas pasando, yo sólo podía quedarme ahí postrado, esperando a que me dieran de alta, cosa que parecía que nunca iba a llegar. – Recordaba cada noche de incesante dolor en todas sus extremidades, la imposibilidad de dar un solo paso.

La chica seguía en silencio escuchando todo lo que Ryoma le estaba contando.

Si no quise contarte esto primero fue porque – continuó el chico. –…temía que lo consideraras como una manera de darte lástima, que pensaras que era sólo una excusa, y además porque… - sonrió débilmente. – cada vez que estoy frente a ti me convierto en un tonto, un total irracional… no puedo ni pensar lo que debo decir, las palabras sólo salen. – la sonrisa creció, como si se estuviera riendo de sí mismo.

No tienes porque decirme eso, hagas lo que hagas no va a funcionar, nunca más me dejaré engañar por alguien como tú… -

Sonaba firme y desafiante, pero a la vista no daba esa apariencia, parecía una niña haciendo pucheros, y ni hablar de esa cara toda sonrojada y ojos cristalizados, de daban un aspecto adorable.

Ryoma no pudo borrar la sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios, era cómo ver a su Sakuno, la de siempre.

Déjame demostrarte que te quiero, déjame volver a enamorarte… conóceme y date cuenta de que todo esto es enserio. Lo más verdadero de todo el mundo. –

Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro. Sakuno sentía algo extraño en su pecho… ¿emoción quizás? Algo impulsivo que hacía latir muy rápido su corazón. Y Ryoma con la esperanza dependiendo de lo siguiente que pudiera decirle la chica, parecía ya una competencia de miradas en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir la siguiente palabra.

Sin embargo ambos tuvieron que ahorrarse el hecho de ceder al escuchar ruidos en el lugar que los hicieron perder la concentración. Se escuchaban voces, murmullos, pequeños gritos o eran… gemidos?

Tanto Sakuno como Ryoma parecieron darse cuenta al mismo tiempo. Ryoma parpadeaba algo asombrado, pero Sakuno puso una cara como entre horrorizada e inocente.

Aahhh… sí… dame más… - se escuchaba repetidamente desde el cuarto de al lado, la puerta estaba descaradamente abierta.

Sakuno casi saltó de donde estaba al tiempo que volteaba ya no sabiendo de qué otro color ponerse por tan penosa situación junto a la persona con la que menos ganas tenía de pasarla.

Yo—yo me voy! – dijo caminando nerviosamente directo hacia donde estaba antes, tan rápido que pronto desapareció de la vista de Ryoma.

Este reaccionó muy tarde y parpadeo un par de veces. Apenas estaba asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, y después de unos minutos, estalló en risa. Eso era increíble! No podía creerlo! Se seguía riendo tanto que le dolió el estómago. La pareja del cuarto de pronto cerró la puerta, seguro tanta carcajada los había molestado.

Ryoma rió divertido, aquello era claramente como esa vez… en el cuarto, la televisión encendida, la pelea por el control remoto y el dichoso canal porno. Esa había sido una de las situaciones más divertidas que había tenido con Sakuno, su cara horrorizada y con un toque de inocencia eran la misma de esta vez.

"_Ehm...acaso esa chica está..."_

Recordaba la reacción de Sakuno en aquella ocasión. Nunca iba a olvidar ese momento.

Dios… espero que no se haya puesto de mal humor de nuevo… - le seguía dando gracia la situación pero decidió que por hoy era mejor salir del lugar.

Se dirigió a la salida y no fue difícil divisar a Sakuno, estaba de nuevo con Haine y no lograba verle la cara, pero por la manera en que tomaba agua y sus movimientos evidenciaban su estado. Antes de salir volvió a su mesa donde sus bebidas seguían, después de todo, tenía que pagar.

--

Un nuevo día llegó. Cerca de una de las plazas principales de la ciudad estaba un café muy elegante en el cual se encontraba Kaname y su viejo amigo de siempre, Andrew, aquel que lo había llevado a conocer el bar donde trabajaba Sakuno. Ambos tomaban un café en una de las mesas que daba vista a la calle.

Bueno. – dijo Andrew – Ya quita esa cara, si esa chica cortó contigo es porque no quiere seguir engañándote y para ser sinceros, yo ya lo sospechaba, nunca pareció demostrar real interés por ti. –

Rae oculta muchas cosas… - dijo volteando hacia la ventana con una mirada melancólica.

Pero amigo, deberías tratar de buscar otros ambientes, ahora que estás libre, ya no tienes más responsabilidad… disfruta la vida un poco! –

Fue eso exactamente lo que me dijiste cuando llegamos a este país, y fue precisamente cuando la conocí… en el lugar al cual me llevaste. –

Sí, eso es cierto. – dijo después de beber un poco de su café. – Y no me importaría decírtelo de nuevo. Disfruta de la vida hombre! Hay muchas chicas que se morirían por andar con un tipo como tú, hombre exitoso, de alta posición, adulto responsable y enfermamente fiel. – rió ante lo último.

¿Qué me propones entonces? Que vaya a buscar a otro lugar a alguien que quiera estar conmigo de forma desinteresada como lo hizo ella? …si le andas diciendo esas cosas sobre mí a cualquier chica lo dudo mucho, somos adultos Andrew. –

Sí, lo sé… - movió la mano en señal de detener a Kaname con todo el palabrerío. – Entonces deberías volver a Inglaterra, claro! Qué hay de esa chica linda que te ayuda con el consultorio? Es un bocado seguro! –

Mollie no es un bocado, ni para mí ni para nadie, apenas es una joven que acaba de terminar su carrera de médico como para involucrarse con alguien… y menos conmigo. –

Jajajaja, siempre tan correcto, pero no me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta que está loca por ti. –

Kaname guardó silencio por unos momentos, recordando a la chica de cabellos negros como la noche, sus grandes ojos azules y aquél delantal blanco que siempre llevaba puesto. No era ciego para no darse cuenta de que era una chica linda. Pero sólo podía verla como una joven aprendiz a la cual inculcarle conocimientos.

No, de ninguna manera, Mollie es una chica muy responsable. –

El ser responsable no quita el hecho de saber amar. Vamos, tú mismo lo sabes. –

Entrecerró los ojos pensando, tratando de reflexionar sobre el tema, pero se obligó de inmediato a despejarse de eso puesto a que no era lo principal en ese momento, y Mollie no era ningún problema para él, tan sólo era una chica a quien le había tomado mucho cariño y se estaba haciendo cargo de su consultorio en esos momentos, ya era toda una doctora.

No es ella quien me preocupa ahora, Andrew… dejemos de hablar de Mollie que no tiene nada que ver con el tema. – miró directo a su amigo indicándole la seriedad de sus palabras.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que planeas? Quedar sumido en esa depresión y nada más? Te creía más inteligente y maduro, Nathan. – ya había terminado su café y miraba a su amigo de frente. – Debo reconocer que esa chica, Rae, es una belleza, pero obviamente te quedaste prendado y no está mal… pero ella misma te dijo que no quería saber más de ti, aun sabiendo todo lo que se pierde sin ti. – hizo una pausa. – Es una de dos: O realmente le diste lástima y no quiere seguir jugando contigo o… hay alguien más en su vida. –

Kaname reaccionó algo sorprendido por lo directo de las palabras de Andrew, pero luego de escucharlas se tomó unos segundos para asimilarlas. –

Bueno, veámoslo desde otra perspectiva, hablemos claro, quizás lo que pasó fue que quiso encontrar una buena excusa para terminar contigo e irse con otro. – continúo su amigo.

Qué… qué insinúas con eso? – ahora sí le clavo los ojos de sorpresa, como si hubiera mencionado al demonio.

Es claro lo que dije, que puede ser que ya tenga a otro hombre a su lado y quiso terminar contigo cuanto antes. No es lo que hacen las chicas de esos lugares? –

Cómo puedes decir eso!? – dijo alterado y mirándolo con ojos poco amigables. – No vuelvas a decirme algo así, ¿oíste? –

Está bien pero... no fuiste tú quien me dijo que la viste hablando con un hombre la última vez que fuiste? –

Y de pronto la insistente, penetrante y desafiante mirada de esa persona se le vino a la mente. Andrew notó el cambio de expresión.

Ya ves? Y si tu Rae estaba tan nerviosa, no se te ocurre que algo pasó ahí? –

Sé más claro… - Kaname comenzaba a mostrarse interesado.

Si se tratara de una simple aventura no se habría puesto como se puso, tú mismo me lo contaste, no sabe mentir muy bien. Y si tú estando allí te sentiste prácticamente devorado por esa otra persona, algo debe significar Rae para él, no? …pudieron haber sido celos… - terminó de decir en tono melodioso.

Ahora que lo dices… -

Miró hacia la ventana nuevamente, como si pudiera sacar imágenes de ella y recordaba una vez más el momento, la sorpresa de los dos, Rae casi temblando, unos ojos que jamás había visto en ella, y luego las miradas desafiantes y duras de ese chico.

"_Vino preguntando por una dirección pero… sólo eso."_

Andrew vio a su amigo muy concentrado. Kaname comenzaba a indagar más en el asunto para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

¿Ya ves? Yo no estuve ahí pero parece que tú mismo ya lo estas pensando, apuesto a que fue la típica escenita de "Te encontré con las manos en la masa." –

Pero Kaname no lo escuchaba, se había quedado ahora con la duda y con una sensación amarga, planteándose la posibilidad de que Rae había estado con otro hombre. No… eso no podía ser. La semilla de la duda se había sembrado, y con lo obstinado que era ya nada ni nadie podría sacársela de la cabeza, al menos hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.

--

En el departamento, Yukari se dirigía a la habitación de Ryoma, aun estaba en su ropa de dormir, puesto a que era de mañana.

Ryoma? – preguntó en tono musical

El chico se miraba al espejo en la zona del golpe donde ya casi no se veía la marca. En eso se percató de la presencia de Yukari y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir con lo del espejo. Esta quedó algo alucinada, era su idea o... Ryoma acababa de sonreírle? Algo no andaba bien ahí…

Este… quieres el desayuno? Ya está listo… -

Si, muchas gracias, enseguida voy. –

Dejó el espejo y se sentó en su cama abriendo uno de los cajones que tenía en su velador. Yukari se quedó en el mismo sitio, los movimientos de Ryoma ahora le parecían hasta rápidos. Lo veía cambiado. El chico de ojos dorados volvió a mirarla.

Pasa algo? –

Eh? AH! N-no! No pasa nada! Ya voy a servir… servirte! –

Y se fue de la habitación sintiéndose aun un poco extrañada… ¿por qué había algo que no le cuadraba bien?

Debe ser mi imaginación… - se dijo golpeándose suavemente la cabeza y se dispuso a servir el desayuno.

Cuando estuvieron en la mesa el silencio de siempre se formó entre los dos, aunque esta vez no era tan incomodo, bueno, al menos para Ryoma que ingería tranquilo lo servido en la mesa pero Yukari ahora era un manojo de nervios y confusiones.

Ayer no había visto al chico cuando volvió de aquel bar… eso quería decir que no lo había visto desde el beso… Se sonrojaba levemente cuando lo recordaba, pero cuando levantaba la mirada hacia Ryoma lo veía normal, comiendo como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado! Acaso tan poca importancia le había dado?

Yukari… - Ryoma rompió con el silencio.

Dime! –

Sobre lo de ayer… -

S—si… pasa algo? – agachó la mirada para que no viera que estaba totalmente roja.

No quiero que me malinterpretes, yo… sabes que no puedo corresponderte, si es que no me negué a recibir ese beso fue porque me tomaste por sorpresa y yo—

"Ese beso"… ¿por qué le pareció tan frío dicho de esa manera?...

Pero… yo…. Sabes lo que siento por ti Ryoma… es… -

Déjame terminar porfavor. – la miró tranquilo, no quería asustarla ni quedar como un cretino. – Tú sabes que yo amo a una sola persona… -

Sí.. eso ya lo sé. – miró con desagrado hacia un lado al escuchar nuevamente de Sakuno, otra vez en la conversación como por arte de magia.

Se que no te cae muy bien… -

N-no… yo no… - Yukari parpadeo sorprendida… ¿es que acaso había sido tan obvia? Que vergüenza.

No tienes porque ocultarlo, no me molesta, en serio. Después de todo yo tuve la culpa, por permitir que pensaras que yo estaba libre, que tenía una vida común y corriente y que podías haberte involucrado conmigo… te di una imagen falsa. –

N-no! Ryoma, tu no tienes la culpa de nada! Yo fui quien se enamoró de ti por como eres… por cada gesto tuyo, por tu comprensión, por consolarme, por estar ahí cuando más necesitaba a alguien… - dijo sonrojada. – Y yo… te acepto como eres, con todos tus errores, no importa lo que hayas hecho. Así que seguiré intentando, porque te quiero, no, te amo… yo lo sé. – terminó diciendo con una mirada decidida.

Nada te hará cambiar de parecer? – preguntó Ryoma suspirando.

No. –

Volvió a suspirar, esa ya era la segunda o tercera conversación con Yukari al respecto y si con eso no había logrado cambiar su manera de pensar… parecía que nunca iba a poder hacerlo, y lo entendía en cierta manera, quizás Sakuno se sentía igual que en él en estos momentos, con esa persona insistiéndote y tratando de dar lo mejor de si para conseguir siquiera un pedazo de cariño…

Y ayer, yo decidí pelear por Sakuno, se lo dije. –

Yukari trató de no mostrarse sorprendida. Pero no podía negar que saber eso le afectaba.

No me importa si tiene una pareja en estos momentos, quien sea, yo pelearé por ella, me prometí enamorarla, hacerle sentir lo especial que es para mí, no pretenderé otra cosa más… - terminó contándole en un último intento.

No importa! – dijo con determinación.

Ryoma ya rendido se levantó de la mesa llevando los trastes consigo. La conversación había terminado.

Al verlo levantarse, Yukari sintió volver el aire a sus pulmones, respiró con algo de dificultad. Su cuerpo recién asimilaba lo que hacía. ¿¿Por qué sería que primero hablaba y luego pensaba? Sólo esperaba no haber sido demasiado brusca, lo menos que quería era parecer una chica ruda frente a Ryoma, porque fuera como fuera acababa de declararle la guerra a Sakuno.

En eso se escuchó el timbre. Ryoma estaba lavando los trastes y ella… bueno, alguien tendría que abrir la puerta. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, y al abrirla sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un joven muy apuesto. Su cara se ruborizó levemente al contemplarlo por unos segundos. Por alguna razón… le parecía conocido. Y el chico del otro lado de la puerta tampoco decía nada, los dos parecían tan sorprendidos que cualquiera diría que habían visto a un fantasma.

Yukari? –

El chico era bastante apuesto, de cabellos castaños, vestido con un traje de etiqueta oscuro, con la camisa abierta unos botones y mirada profunda, se veía joven… y en verdad le parecía muy conocido…

Sí… soy yo… -

Contestó algo insegura sin quitarle la mirada y el chico de pronto le esbozó una cálidas y enternecedora sonrisa que, insistía, la había visto en algún sitio.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yukari. -

Al permanecer unos minutos contemplando esa sonrisa poco a poco la memoria le fue despertando. Mirada profunda y tierna, la manera de hablar y…

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, recordando finalmente. Su voz había cambiado, estaba más grave, su contextura física también… Pero estaba segura, era él, su mejor y único amigo, Sato.

Sato? Sí! Eres tú!!!!! – y un brillo especial y nuevo apareció de pronto en sus ojos, la alegría que sintió en ese momento fue inmensa, debía tratarse de in sueño, uno de los mejores.

Sin esperar un segundo más saltó y lo rodeo del cuello, abrazándolo fuerte, muy fuerte, como siempre soñaba volver a hacerlo. Sato sorprendido y algo apenado por la reacción rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de Yukari abrazándola de una manera más suave, de la manera más delicada que se podía tratarla sólo a ella, pero con el mismo sentimiento de felicidad.

En la cocina y luego de escuchar el timbre y el silencio seguido por alboroto que se hizo, Ryoma decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Secó los últimos trastes que quedaban y se asomó hacia la puerta en donde se encontró con la escena de Yukari abrazando efusivamente al sujeto que estaba en la entrada.

No podía evitar mostrar sorpresa, Yukari parecía distinta, la alegría que mostraba era diferente a la que había visto hasta ahora.

Sato abrió los ojos sumergido en los suaves cabellos rubios de Yukari para cruzarse con los ojos dorados de un hombre desconocido viéndolos desde el pasillo.

**---TBC---**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas de Gravi y Hibari**

Haber? Quienes son unas autoras buenas y dedicadas?

(grillos)

EHM... sí, somos nosotras! (?) ...hahaha, no, la verdad es que nos hemos esforzado por no tardarnos en actualizar, y ya van tres capis! Esperamos seguir así con los pocos capítulos que quedan! POM POM POM! Resumamos este capi: Sakuno comienza a aceptar a Ryoma, o eso parece. Kaname sospecha que podría haber alguien más.... y por último, Yukari sigue igual de insistente, pero su amigo de la infancia (que ya se había mencionado en el capítulo "Verdades") apareció de repente!

Y ENSERIO! El próximo capítulo estará GENIAL! hahaha, habrá algo Ryosaku :D! pequeño momento pero lo habrá! Y nos morimos de ganas por escribirlo! Hehe, comenzaremos pronto y como siempre, esperaremos sus reviews con ansias para publicarlo!!!! AW! nos da muchísimo gusto que nos sigan leyendo... sólo por ustedes es que decidimos terminar este fic. Muchísimas gracias, esperamos seguir leyendo sus reviews que tantos ánimos nos dan!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, que esperamos subir pronto.

Besos!


	30. Tu nombre

**Tu nombre**

**Capitulo 29**

--

Eran como las 12 del medio día pero para Haine que salía toda desaliñada y con cara de sueño de su cuarto era como el amanecer. Con los ojos casi cerrados por la intensa luz que llegaba desde afuera caminó, sabía que Sakuno estaba despierta por todas las ventanas abiertas que hacían pasar al sol y que prácticamente la habrían dejado ciega si abría los ojos.

Llego a la cocina y a como pudo se sirvió un poco de jugo. Ya despierta por el frío del refresco notó en el sillón de la sala a Sakuno viendo la televisión, con el control en mano, aunque… estaba mejor decir que estaba observando el aparato en sí, porque… parecía un canal de esos molestos infomericales que nadie soportaba, y mucho menos su amiga.

Ehm… Rae… buenos días. – le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Sakuno pareció salir de su transe y se fijó en lo que estaba viendo. Un informecial que parecía no tener fin: "_Super Detergente Limpio Mágico Mega Poderosamente Eficaz! Acaba con toda clase de mugre_!"

Interesante? – preguntó Haine. – Tal vez podríamos ordenarlo… Jajajaja – dijo bromeando.

Hmm… - suspiró suavemente mientras dirigía una vez más la mirada hacia la pantalla.

Porqué no vamos a tomar el desayuno mejor? –

Sí, está bien. – apagó la tele y se levantó hacia la cocina. - Kyo ya despertó? -

No, y dudo que lo haga pronto, después de lo de anoche… jeje… - en eso recordó la presencia de Sakuno y sabiendo de que humor se ponía cuando le contaba sus travesuras, ni hablar, mejor se callaba.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse con una cara de enojo. ¿Acaso su amiga estaba sonrojada? Parecía hacerlo ahora con más facilidad, nunca la había visto hacerlo tan seguido.

Sakuno se sintió torpe, ¿por qué volvía a recordar lo que pasó anoche? Todas esas palabras y…

"_Me muero por hacerte el amor"_

Haine la siguió con la mirada, buscaba un cartón de jugo que estaba justo frente a ella y sacando miles de cubiertos cuando solo eran tres personas.

Uhm… ahora sí me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó que volviste tan… como decirlo? –

Sakuno se sintió al descubierto y disgustada consigo misma por haber sido tan obvia, como siempre.

¿Hablaste con él, no? –

No pasó nada… -

¿Qué te dijo? – dijo ignorando la respuesta de Sakuno y riendo traviesamente.

Haine! Basta de preguntas, no te voy a decir nada! – dijo a la vez que llevaba vasos a la mesa.

EH! Dime! Soy tu mejor amiga, además no es bueno guardarse las cosas… - dijo siguiéndola. – Al menos dime si te dijo lo que tenía que decirte. –

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirme? – preguntó deteniéndose sin pensar con el cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de Haine.

S-si bajas eso te lo digo… - dijo algo… ¿asustada?

Sakuno bajó el cuchillo suspirando, ignorando el porqué del pánico de su amiga, pero en fin.

Está bien, perdón, pero es que en verdad quiero saber. Ustedes me están matando de la intriga! Cada vez que se ven pasa algo! Hablaron en serio esta vez? Que pasó que saliste toda roja? –

No te importa… - le volteó la mirada comenzando a sonrojarse de nuevo.

Haine estaba muriéndose de la risa por dentro, pero mejor dejar en paz a su amiga, al menos hasta que terminaran de desayunar porque se moría de hambre.

A los pocos minutos salió Kyo, quien se dirigió a la cocina a ver qué hacían.

Buenos días… uhm… desayuno? –

Sí, aunque sólo será algo ligero… - dijo Sakuno sin voltear a verlo debido a que aun seguía toda roja.

Está bien, iré a la ducha. – hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a Haine con una sonrisa traviesa. – Vienes? –

EH! Q-que estás!... No sugieras esas cosas en frente de Rae! – dijo Haine algo alterada y sonrojada a la vez.

Vamos, a ella no le importa, verdad Rae? –

Sakuno al escuchar eso casi tira el plato que traía en la mano.

Eh! ¿Qué?… no, supongo que no… - respondió dudosa y aun sonrojada.

Lo vez? No hay de qué preocuparse! – dijo victorioso tomando a Haine del brazo y llevándola con él.

Sakuno prefirió seguir acomodando la mesa lejos, pero muy lejos de ese baño al menos por un tiempo.

Cuando terminó se fue al balcón en donde recibió los fuertes rayos del sol. Dio una mirada hacia abajo para ver el panorama, había niños jugando, gente con bolsas de compras, señores que parecían traer mucha prisa… pero de entre toda la gente le llamó la atención una pareja de novios.

La chica llevaba alegremente a su novio de la mano mientras los dos reían, caminaban sin parar hasta que el chico la abrazó para darle un beso. Lo que ocasionó que Sakuno suspirara.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y se tocó los labios. Un beso…

Ahora que lo pensaba, luego de Ryoma, el único que la había besado había sido Kaname. Aún cuando había estado con varios, sólo a Kaname le había permitido besarla. Y es que ella tenía reglas que nadie más en el lugar tenía.

Nada de besos, nada de sexo.

No sabía por qué el dueño se lo permitía, tal vez porque la gente solía conformarse con un solo un poco. No quería perder su virginidad en un lugar como ese, a pesar de que ya no creía en el amor… no podía simplemente dejar ir eso tan valioso así como así.

De pronto una brisa cálida ondeo sus cabellos apartándolos de su cara, y recordó sus palabras de nuevo.

"_¿Creíste que me apartaría de ti por el hecho de que trabajes aquí?" _

"_Déjame demostrarte que te quiero, déjame volver a enamorarte… conóceme y date cuenta de que todo esto es enserio. Lo más verdadero de todo el mundo."_

Es… un tonto. –

Volvió a suspirar. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

De pronto salieron Haine y Kyo con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndoles lo que ella no debía ver, parecía que revoloteaban entre sí. Ella tratando de evitar que la atraparan y él corriendo detrás para agarrarla de donde fuera. Cuando se ponían en ese plan realmente parecían enamorados.

--

La escena pronto se hizo peculiar. Ryoma veía desde la cocina a Sato y Yukari, este veía a Ryoma, y Yukari… aun estaba en su mundo y no se enteraba de nada. Pero nada podía sacarle la cara de sorpresa a Sato, o más bien de incredulidad.

Yukari al notar la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de Sato, o más bien de su cuello bajó lentamente.

Sato? ¿Qué pasa? —

Sin embargo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta, su propia mente se lo decía y siguió la dirección de su mirada para encontrarse con Ryoma en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

Ryoma! — Su cara se tornó toda roja, al tiempo que se separaba lo más posible de Sato.

Disculpen – dijo Ryoma algo apenado y dispuesto a irse, pero rápidamente fue detenido por Yukari quien logró alcanzarlo.

No! Ryoma! No es lo que tú piensas! –

¿Lo que pienso?... no sé a qué te refieres, pero está bien, no le veo nada de malo, después de todo es tú casa. –

Le revolvió un poco el pelo sonriendo para luego irse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Quería que la tragara la tierra, se sentía fatal, todo estaba arruinado. Que podía pensar Ryoma??? Así por así no se abrazaba a nadie y ni siquiera había podido explicarle. De pronto se comenzó a sentir muy deprimida…

De vuelta a la realidad recordaba que Sato aun se encontraba en la puerta aun con la misma cara de sorpresa.

AH! Sato!... este… - sonrisa nerviosa. – Espérame por favor… enseguida vuelvo. — dijo entrando a su cuarto rápido.

A los pocos minutos salió vestida y peinada, hasta con perfume y esa alegre sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

Estoy lista! –

No dijo más que eso y se lanzó nuevamente sobre Sato para colgarse de su cuello y hundir su cara en su traje. Este le acarició la cabeza, y aunque aun estaba confundido le devolvió el abrazo. De repente Yukari subió la mirada y lo soltó.

¿Vamos a comer algo afuera? –

Algo aturdido, Sato terminó aceptando y luego de que esta lo tomara del brazo salieron del departamento hacia una cafetería cercana. Se sentaron en una de las mesas e hicieron su correspondiente pedido, un jugo para Yukari y un café para él.

Estás muy cambiado! Casi ni te reconocí! – exclamó Yukari contenta y natural, tanto que pareciera que todo lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

Sí… creo que cambié un poco. – dijo en tono suave y casi callado.

¿Un poco? No! Es demasiado! Y hasta estás mucho más guapo! – exclamó sin querer en tono alto. – AH!!! Eh… es decir!... – comenzó a balbucear muy apenada.

Su expresión cambió al ver el rostro de Sato puesto a que este estaba muchísimo más apenado. Yukari sonrió, sabía que su amigo era muy tímido.

No es verdad, pero te lo agradezco… -

Siempre tan modesto. – suspiró. – Pero cuéntame! ¿Qué tal los Estados Unidos? Y que hay con tus estudios? Estás de vacaciones?

No, yo… de hecho, ya me gradué. –

En serio!? Felicidades! – dijo muy feliz dedicándole una gran sonrisa. – Entonces ya eres todo un abogado! –

Así es. Los últimos exámenes fueron muy difíciles, entre mi tesis y trabajos extras que conseguía me ocupé bastante tiempo… -

Te admiro mucho Sato… - dijo casi en un suspiro. – Tú si sabías lo que querías y lo lograste! –

Tú sabes bien por qué lo hice. –

Miró fijo a Yukari, esperando que captara lo que quería decir y así fue, la chica sólo bajó la cabeza y tomó de su jugo sin decir nada.

Este… sí, verás… ya no tienes que preocuparte, ya no corro peligro. –

¿Por qué lo dices? –

Es que… mi papá y mis hermanos fallecieron, no fue hace mucho. –

¿Fallecieron? –

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

¿Cómo pasó? – dijo mostrando gran interés por saber, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Fue un accidente. – respondió tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. – Pero es mejor así… ¿no crees? Ya no tengo nada que temer y tú ya no tendrás que lidiar más con eso… -

¿Mejor? Pero Yukari, yo fui a estudiar por eso, ellos debían haber pagado lo que te—

Quiso terminar la frase, pero la idea de tener que recordarle a Yukari su pasado no le pareció lo mejor.

No debes preocuparte más, ellos ya no pueden hacerme daño, es más, de no haber estado yo ese día en el hospital quizás… -

Hospital!? –

Sato se sobresaltó de inmediato, la sola idea de que le hubiese pasado algo mucho más terrible de lo que él conocía le aceleraba el corazón de terror.

¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron!? –

Tú lo sabes… - respondió con la mirada baja y apenada a la vez que trataba de sonreír.

Sato no tardó mucho en comprender y eso encendió mucho más la llama de coraje que le producía nada más de acordarse de esas personas.

Perdóname, no debí preguntarte nada, tú no tienes porque recordar esas cosas y mucho menos decírmelas a mí… -

Pero esos hombres se lo tenían bien merecido, aunque no sabía si la muerte era un buen castigo para ese tipo de personas.

No te preocupes. – le respondió volviendo a la normalidad. – Además tenía que decírtelo, para que ya no siguieras odiándolos, no es bueno tenerle rencor a los muertos. –

Supongo. – dijo no muy de acuerdo.

En serio, ya no te preocupes! Me hace muy feliz que hayas empezado a estudiar por mí pero… mucho más feliz me hace que no hayas tenido que enfrentarte a ellos. –

No quería ni imaginarlo… Sato era el único que sabía exactamente todo de ella, de sus maltratos, era la persona en la que siempre había confiado y contado todo….lo quería muchísimo.

Ya no se hable más! Así esta todo tranquilo. ¿De acuerdo? –

Sato respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y así lo hizo, no quería por nada del mundo preocupar a Yukari por lo que sentía en esos momentos, porque en realidad… conocería la parte más terrible de su persona.

Y dime… -

Yukari notó el cambio de tono a uno más serio, al mismo tiempo que notaba la tensión que mostraba Sato al hablarle. Pero desconocía la razón.

¿Él es tu novio cierto? No sabía que ya andabas con alguien… -

Yukari parpadeo con ingenuidad, pero luego cayó en cuenta de a lo que realmente se refería! Lo que sucedió en el departamento.

AH! no, este… sobre lo que pasó… - dijo sintiéndose algo miserable. – No, no tengo novio. –

Miró hacia su bebida apenada y algo nerviosa. Sato se mostró aun más confundido con esa respuesta. En la mente de ambos resonaba la misma frase…

"_No! Ryoma! No es lo que tú piensas!"_

Pero ese hombre… ¿vive contigo? –

Sí, ya hace un tiempo. – contestó con la mayor normalidad del mundo, sin darse cuenta de que Sato se iba haciendo cada vez más ideas en la cabeza.

Pero finalmente lo captó.

NO! No pienses que yo y él… es decir, no somos pareja ni nada parecido! –

Suspiró fuertemente mientras miraba hacia la calle por el vidrio de al lado.

Qué más quisiera yo que fuera así… -

La expresión de Sato se había relajado un poco al escuchar lo primero, pero con lo que acababa de decir volvió a estar atento.

¿Por qué? –

Ah, bueno… — rió traviesa mientras volvía a apoyar su barbilla en su mano. – Es que… no somos novios formales ni nada pero... tengo una esperanza de que algún día no muy lejano se fije en mí. Él paga la habitación en donde vive… - continuó hablando —…Y no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. - Terminó de decir en un suspiro más prolongado.

Entonces Yukari estaba… ¿enamorada?

¿Esa sonrisa se debía a ese hombre?

El chico ya no dijo nada, estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sato… ¿Qué sucede? –

Eh? No, no es nada… me alegro por ti. –

Pero… ¿porqué? –

Pues… te vez muy enamorada. –

Ah… sí. – se sonrojó por las directas palabras de Sato. – Estar enamorada es fantástico. –

Sí, lo es. –

Miró risueño a Yukari y bebió otro sorbo de su café.

**--**

Y como en un parpadear de ojos pasó el tiempo. Días, semanas, ahora tan sólo a pocos meses de celebrarse las fiestas de fin de año. La situación había sido distinta para todos.

Ryoma continuaba yendo al bar todas las noches, y si continuaba así terminaría por acabar con todos sus ahorros pero no le importaba, continuaba perseverando y no faltó ni una sola vez, es más… cada vez que se encontraba con Sakuno podría percibir menos y menos tensión de su parte.

A veces tenía pequeños detalles como invitarle bebidas por su cuenta. Sakuno sólo lo veía seria, como molesta y sin querer aceptar nada suyo, pero eso fue sólo al principio, en los últimos días prácticamente había aceptado todo lo que le invitaba.

No la vio trabajar ninguna vez con nadie y eso lo aliviaba bastante, porque si viera algo parecido toda la calma acumulada hasta el momento se iría para abajo.

Por otro lado, Yukari seguía encontrándose con Sato, puesto a que este le dijo que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de encontrar trabajo, así que la mayoría del tiempo él iba a visitarla y a invitarla a pasear. Yukari no podía negarse, aun cuando quería estar con Ryoma para evitar que fuera todas las noches a ese lugar, pero simplemente no podía rechazar a Sato. Lo malo era que cada vez notaba a Ryoma más alejado de ella, y no podía permitirlo… sabía que si las cosas seguían así lo perdería para siempre.

--

Esta noche en el bar habría una celebración local, era el cumpleaños del dueño y al parecer todo el mundo iría, habría mucha gente. La casa estaba por ser tirada a la ventana.

El cumpleaños del dueño, vaya que si va a ser una gran fiesta. – suspiró Kyo sentado en uno de los sillones.

Dicen que hasta va a haber bebidas gratis para todos! Imagínate! Debemos apurarnos para no llegar muy tarde! – dijo Haine emocionada. – Me tengo que terminar de arreglar! El dueño debe saber lo hermosas que somos las chicas que trabajamos en su bar! –

Sí claro, como si nunca te hubiera visto. –

Pues fíjate que la única vez que me vio fue cuando comencé a trabajar. Y déjame decirte que es un hombre muy atractivo. Hablamos, cenamos… - comenzó a sonrojarse traviesamente. – Y lo invité a que probara que era digna de trabajar ahí – una pequeña risita terminó por desbocar a Kyo quien tomó a Haine de la cintura y la acercó hacia él.

AY! Eres un tosco! – se quejó tratando de moverse pero Kyo no se lo permitió, entonces trató de ver hacia arriba cruzándose con la mirada asesina de su amante.

No vuelvas a mencionar eso, tu eres MÍA recuerda. Te aguanto todo lo que tenga que ver con tu trabajo, pero nada con ese hombre. –

¿Kyo celoso? Y… algo molesto. O eso parecía. ¿Pero porqué? Sí el mismo estaba diciendo que le aguantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su trabajo, y eso incluía toda clase de "aventuras".

Hasta Sakuno que miraba un poco más de lejos se sorprendió por esa actitud.

Eh… Kyo, me puedes ayudar con esto? –

Fueron las palabras de Sakuno las que despertaron a Kyo de su repentino enojo.

Por supuesto linda, tú dime – dijo relajándose y soltando a Haine, quién mejor fue a su recámara a seguir arreglándose.

Sólo necesito que bajes unas cajas de mi armario, ahí tengo un vestido que me quiero poner hoy… -

¿Vestido? – dijo sorprendido, nunca la había visto usar uno.

S-si… algún problema? – dijo algo apenada y con cara molesta.

No, para nada, te verás muy sexy. – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kyo… - dijo con tono de fastidio. Ni ella sabía porque se lo iba a poner, pero era un lindo vestido que Kakeru le había regalado hace tiempo y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar.

Si si, está bien… solo bromeaba, trata de comprenderme, entre tú y Haine me están volviendo loco! – dijo dirigiéndose al armario para bajar la caja, la cual le fue muy fácil de alcanzar.

¿Haine y yo? –

Sí, bueno, en realidad a ella le aguanto todos sus caprichos y eso pero tú… en serio que has cambiado! – dijo poniendo la caja en la cama y sentándose ahí mismo.

Eh… a que te refieres? –

Mírate, ya no tienes esa carita de amargada. –

Sakuno frunció el seño algo ofendida.

Jajajaja no! Ni lo intentes, esa cara no es igual, ahora lo único que logras es verte adorable! No se parece nada a la de la fría y distante Rae que yo conocía, incluso hasta me pediste un favor! Eso sí que es un milagro –

Yo no he cambiado… sigo siendo la misma. – dijo apartando la mirada.

No trates de negarlo, se nota demasiado, y pienso que fue un cambio para bien. –

Hmm… gracias por tu ayuda… yo… tengo que comenzar a arreglarme. –

Cuando Kyo salió de la habitación se quedo confundida, molesta consigo misma, como es que hasta Kyo se había dado cuenta de que ya no era la misma?

"_Has cambiado"_

Yo no he cambiado… no. Yo no puedo volver a ser la misma de antes… no puedo. – dijo tratando de olvidar la conversación de hace unos minutos y abriendo la caja para sacar el vestido que se iba a poner.

--

Vamos Haine, no sé porque te pones tantas cosas si te las vas a quitar luego… -

¿Pero qué dices? A ti te gusta verme tan linda tanto como a mí! Y además—

Kyo interrumpió a la chica tomando su rostro para plantarle un apasionado beso.

Sakuno iba por un cepillo y pasó por la habitación de su amiga viendo la escena, lo que la hizo sentir algo incómoda y decidió volver a su cuarto rápidamente. Cerró la puerta y el brillo del collar en su cuello desvió su atención. Desconocía el momento en que este había vuelto a su cuello…

Ryoma… - dijo observando melancólicamente el dije en forma de corazón que colgaba del collar.

Reaccionó exaltada al escuchar ese nombre salir de su boca y desvió la mirada tratando de pensar en otra, pero estaba muy molesta consigo misma, y es que… ¿cómo podía no tenerlo en mente luego de todo este tiempo? Viéndolo todos los días en el bar, todas las atenciones, las miradas…

Muchas veces se había encontrado ella misma con la mirada perdida en Ryoma, en su manera agradable de tratar a los demás, su manera de vestir, que seguía siendo la misma después de tanto tiempo, y a su sonrisa arrebatadora con un toque de arrogancia característica de él que le dirigía a propósito para ponerla nerviosa cuando la sorprendía contemplándolo.

A veces escuchaba su voz a la lejanía cuando todas esas mujeres se atrevían a acapararlo alrededor de su mesa para coquetearle. En esos momentos por alguna razón se molestaba y le quitaba la vista de encima, pero… siempre recibía una señal suya, aunque fuera una bebida o una canción, siempre había un detalle suyo que la hacía sentirse… ¿especial?

"_Déjame volver a enamorarte."_

Con todos esos detalles era evidente que lo estaba intentando y al parecer… estaba surgiendo efecto. Ciertamente no podía ignorarlo y hacerse la indiferente.

Miró una vez el collar en su cuello y tomó aire para luego continuar arreglándose.

--

Horas más tarde los tres salieron del departamento. Haine, como siempre, llevaba una de sus atrevidas y provocativas ropas, un mini vestido rojo con gran escote y que dejaba al descubierto toda la espalda hasta su cadera, y con el cabello suelto y alborotado.

De la mano llevaba a Kyo con su cabello recogido y con ropa negra algo ceñida, con una camiseta elegante de botones que dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

Sakuno les seguía, vestida un poco menos llamativa pero de una manera bastante elegante a la vez, llevaba un vestido corto color negro a la altura del muslo, con un escote de estilo corazón, de falda esponjada con un moño blanco rodeando su cintura, lo cual realzaba su figura. Su cabello estaba suelto como solía usarlo, pero lo adornó con un hermoso prendedor del color de su vestido.

Tanto Kyo como Haine quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, pero Sakuno no hizo comentario alguno, ni ella sabía porque se había puesto ese vestido que le había regalado Sato ya hace tiempo.

Se dirigieron al bar y al llegar se asombraron por todo el ruido que se escuchaba desde una cuadra antes.

Hay mucha gente hoy, creo que será imposible encontrar un lugarcito en el cual sentarnos. – dijo Haine al estar frente al lugar. – No será mejor ir primero a saludar al dueño? –

Sakuno dio un largo suspiro mientras observaba el lugar repleto de gente. Sí que iba a ser difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo y fresco donde estar… y peor con todo el calor que hacía ese día.

Los tres avanzaron hasta entrar al lugar donde se toparon con la gran nube de humo, estruendo de voces y música.

No tengo idea de donde pueda estar con todo este alboroto! – gritó Haine al no poder escuchar ni su propia voz.

Vayamos por acá! – gritó Kyo.

Qué? –

Que por acá! – le gritó aun más fuerte, aunque sabía que igual no lo había escuchado, así que la tomo de la mando para conducirla entre toda la gente.

Sakuno trató de seguirlos, pero terminó perdiéndose con toda la gente que estaba en el salón principal. Casi de milagro pudo salir de la multitud hasta llegar a una esquina un poco más calmada cuando de pronto escuchó que le hablaba una voz gruesa.

Ten cuidado, puedes llegar a lastimarte en todo este montón de personas. –

Sintió que le tocaban el hombro de manera pausada e insistente y volteo rápido, se trataba de un hombre mayor con bigote, y la miraba con unos ojos bastante insinuantes.

Disculpe. –

No te disculpes, pero ten más cuidado. Hace mucho calor… ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo de una manera que la incomodo bastante al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por la mejilla. Enseguida y casi por reflejo le apartó la mano retrocediendo unos pasos y mirándolo con desconfianza.

Con permiso… - le dijo algo agitada.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la multitud de nuevo, sin importarle el tener que pasar entre toda la gente, quería encontrar a Haine o a Kyo.

Con suerte salió por otro lado donde estaba más tranquilo y se metió de inmediato en la otra sala donde se había instalado otra barra. Allí no le fue difícil encontrar a un Ryoma tranquilo, sentado con una copa en la mano y… todas esas mujeres a su alrededor. Típico.

Frunció el seño y cuando Ryoma le dirigió la mirada la volteó molesta yéndose a otro sitio donde no tuviera que presenciar eso, pero aun las escuchaba…

En serio jajaja, ven! Tenemos una fiesta por y no tenemos porque portarnos bien! – le decía una chica rubia.

Es cierto! Vamos a un cuarto! No te haremos daño, o por lo menos, trataremos… - la otra continuó con un tono más que insinuante.

Y si quieres podemos seguir siendo las tres, será mucho mejor… ¿Qué dices? – dijo la otra descaradamente.

Al oír eso en su estómago se formó una sensación extraña.

Lo siento, pero me quedaré aquí. – respondió Ryoma de manera suave provocando quejas de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Siempre estás queriendo estar solito! ¿Qué tanto esperas que nunca solicitas a nadie? – preguntó una con insistencia.

Sí, háblanos claro Ryoma! ¿Esperas a alguien? – reclamó otra de ellas.

Pero Ryoma no les prestaba atención, ya que miraba fijamente a aquella fina y delicada figura que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la ventana.

Ryoma! Porque estás tan distraído? Contesta! –

El chico ya no les prestaba atención alguna, las molestas chicas intercambiaron gestos al mismo tiempo que buscaban que era lo que tanto despistaba a Ryoma que ni siquiera volteaba a verlas. No fue difícil seguir su mirada para toparse con la persona a quien Ryoma tanto observaba. Rae.

Discúlpanos un rato Ryoma, ya volvemos. –

Una de ellas tomó a la otra del brazo para llevarla a un sitio más apartado. Salieron del local por una de las puertas traseras.

¡Es increíble! No puede ser esa infeliz otra vez! – dijo muy molesta.

Pues parece que sí… - dijo la otra cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que venir a provocar a cualquiera? –

La rubia buscaba con la mirada por los alrededores.

A esa hay que darle algo para que aprenda que no puede robarnos a quien le dé la gana. –

¿Qué se te ocurre? –

Ya verás. – sonrió mientras hacía señas a tres hombres que estaban a lo lejos para que se acercaran.

Que pasa linda, ¿necesitas algo de atención? – le preguntó uno de ellos acercándose para besarla pero esta le volteo el rostro.

No te emociones querido, antes quiero que tú y tus amigos me hagan un favorcito. –

Claro, lo que quieras. – la tomó de la cintura y trató de besarla otra vez.

No! No ese tipo de favores! Eres un sucio! –

Entonces habla claro, que no vinimos a perder el tiempo. –

Bien, mira... –

Les hizo una seña para que las siguieran hacia el lugar donde estaba Sakuno recargada en la ventana.

Fiuuu, ¿ese es el favor? - dijo emocionado. – ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –

--

Más tarde, los tres hombres se dirigieron al salón donde abriendo la puerta lo llenaron aún más y le dirigían miradas lascivas a Sakuno mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Nada pasó desapercibido por Ryoma, atento a todo lo que pasara alrededor de ella.

Serio y mientras bebía de su trago los observó mejor, eran los típicos descarrilados del lugar y más que nunca por cómo estaba hoy Sakuno no iba a permitir que se le acercaran. Deseo por primera vez que esta se fuera del lugar, pero parecía no querer irse, incluso había pedido algo para tomar.

Ryoma!!! Haznos caso! Te estamos hablando! ¿Qué te parece mi vestido? – le dijo una chica tapándole la vista con su pronunciado escote haciendo que perdiera por completo de vista a Sakuno.

Por su lado, los tres hombres se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia ella.

Ryoma trataba de alejar a la chica de manera tranquila y sin pretender ser brusco, y así lo hizo luego de decirle cosas que le agradaran, pero para su mala suerte cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Sakuno no la encontró, sintió un poco de alivio al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta que esos hombres tampoco estaban y toda tranquilidad se desvaneció.

Disculpen. – se levantó serio de su asiento dejando la copa a un lado para sorpresa de las acompañantes.

Eh? A dónde vas? – una de ellas lo tomó del brazo.

Lo siento, tengo que irme. –

No te vayas! Aun es temprano! – dijo sujetándolo más fuerte.

Lo peor fue cuando las dos chicas que se habían ido anteriormente regresaron y se unieron al fuerte que formaban para no dejarlo ir. Ryoma comenzaba a percibir que algo malo estaba pasando.

_Jamás dejaremos que esa nos vuelva a quitar clientes…_ - fue la idea que cruzó por la mente de todas aquellas que formaban la barrera y se habían enterado del plan de las otras dos.

--

En otro de los salones aquellos hombres no dejaban de decirle cosas, de insinuársele e insistirle, pero demasiado. Sakuno había tratado de librarse de ellos, pero estos no parecían querer dejarla ir.

Déjanos invitarte algo, al menos eso. – le dijo uno acercándosele al oído.

Sakuno sintió un escalofrío.

Enseguida uno de ellos se acercó con una expresión contenta y con un vaso lleno de… ¿cerveza? O eso parecía, pero a juzgar por lo lleno parecía que querían embriagarla.

Se rehusó a aceptarlo y en vez de eso pidió un agua natural. Quería estar tranquila y no había salido de muy buen humor de la otra habitación, pero era mejor estar ahí que aguantar a todas las mujeres que le coqueteaban a Ryoma.

Cuando le trajeron su agua tomó con calma y pretendiendo no hacer caso a los tres hombres arrinconados con ella.

Luego del tercer sorbo el agua le comenzó a parecer extraña… pero increíblemente tenía ganas de seguir tomando más, y de repente tenía mucha sed. La música se fue haciendo algo lejana y le parecía que entre todas las risas podía escuchar algunas más cercanas. Apoyando el codo en la barra y la mano en su frente agitada vio a los hombres sonreír de una manera que no le gustó nada pero… seguía teniendo mucha sed.

Aquí tienes. –

El sujeto le ofreció el vaso de cerveza que había rechazado anteriormente, pero aun sin estar completamente consiente lo rechazó de nuevo. Entonces le ofrecieron otro de lo que parecía ser agua y no dudó en tomar un sorbo, quizás más, el vaso pronto estaba vacío y enseguida tuvo otro frente a sus ojos. Por alguna razón no podía parar de beber y el ambiente se sentía más divertido.

De pronto Sakuno ya estaba echada sobre la mesa con una traviesa y cautivadora sonrisa en sus labios mientras sostenía difícilmente el vaso vacío y a su lado permanecían aquellos hombres. Uno de ellos le tomó la mano para acariciarla logrando risitas sigilosas por parte de la chica, aunque lograba apartarse de vez en cuando por reflejo.

Vamos, ya está en las nubes, si nos la llevamos ahora ni cuenta se dará. – dijo uno de ellos.

Entre risas Sakuno estaba agitando torpemente sus manos tratando de apaciguar el calor que sentía en esos momentos, y luego se echaba a reír plácidamente sobre la mesa.

Sí, tienes razón, llevémosla de una vez, tampoco quiero que se nos duerma en plena diversión. –

Andando. –

Se supone que es la favorita del lugar… ¿debe ser por algo no? – dijo uno de ellos mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakuno y la obligaba a levantarse del asiento, pero Sakuno no pudo permanecer de pie y fue a caer encima de él.

Entre los tres hicieron una especie de escudo para trasladarla fuera del lugar, ya que si la cargaban llamarían la atención de todos los presentes.

Estando afuera los tres trataban de llevarla lo más rápido posible a la camioneta que tenían al frente, pero pronto Sakuno pudo mantener el equilibrio suficiente como para caminar por sí misma y correr de manera torpe por el lugar, queriendo volver al bar.

Maldiciendo uno de los hombres logró alcanzarla pero cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarla Sakuno corrió para otro lado y esta vez se dirigió a la parte trasera del local, una zona bastante oscura y llena de arbustos.

Maldición! Detenla! – le gritó el hombre que permanecía dentro de la camioneta ya listo.

Increíblemente Sakuno logró llegar a una de las puertas traseras y agitada se apoyó en esta. Su vista estaba borrosa y su equilibrio terrible, y no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. De pronto el sonido de las ramas le indicó que alguien estaba detrás de ella. El mismo hombre que la perseguía.

Aquí estás, no te me vas a escapar. –

Sakuno no pudo defenderse por sí misma, todo le daba vueltas y su brazo ya había sido apresado. Sentía que la jalaban y no podía más que sentirse como si estuviera sobre las nubes, poco consciente de lo que le esperaba.

El hombre sonreía triunfante llevando a la chica con él, jalándola de esa casi inexistente resistencia, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna que le hizo doblarla y caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Sakuno fue sostenida a tiempo por unos brazos que desconocía.

Infeliz… ¡Idiota! – gritó con furia viendo al hombre adolorido en el piso. – Nunca vuelvas a intentar una estupidez como esta, me oíste? Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerle una mano encima! –

El sujeto que aún estaba en el suelo miró hacia arriba para cruzarse con unos escalofriantes ojos dorados llenos de furia.

Quién… eres tú? – dijo entre quejidos de dolor.

Nadie que te importe… pero recuérdalo bien, aléjate de ella o lo lamentarás. – dijo Ryoma en tono amenazante al hombre que tambaleante comenzó a dar pasos para alejarse del lugar.

El silencio de la noche le indicó que el peligro ya había pasado. Suspiró y pronto sintió a Sakuno tratando de moverse entre sus brazos.

Quién… - hacía un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. – Quiero irme! Hace mucho calor! – se quejó en tono infantil y luego emitió una risita apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie mientras Ryoma procuraba no soltarla. – Ya me quiero ir… no aguanto más… jajaja, todo da vueltas! –

Oírla hablar así le recordaba a los tiempos de antes. Sakuno parecía embriagada más que la primera vez que se pelearon, cuando no se atrevió a decirle que la amaba, y se veía adorablemente enojada como en este momento. Pero luego se puso serio al notar que ese no era el típico olor a alcohol, debía tratarse de otra cosa.

La contempló en silencio, en esa alegre inconsciencia parecía no percatarse de con quién estaba.

Me caigo! Me caigo! – reía Sakuno apoyada en su pecho con ambas manos sosteniéndolo fuerte, respirando agitada.

Ryoma estaba algo preocupado, pero a la vez encantado por tenerla tan cerca nuevamente, pudiendo sentir su aroma, la delicadez de la contextura de su cuerpo, el perfume que despedía su cabello, la suavidad se su piel, su peso encima de él, y no dudó ni un segundo para levantarla en brazos y disfrutar más de aquella inocente sonrisa.

En el camino movía los brazos como una alegre pequeña para terminar aferrándose en su pecho riendo de igual forma. Entró por una de las puertas traseras y encontró otra más adentro donde había un pasillo con varias habitaciones, y no le importó de quien fuera, entró en una y la depositó en la cama.

Sakuno se había calmado por unos momentos, aunque seguía respirando agitada. Ryoma no pudo evitar dirigir una de sus manos hacia uno de los mechones que le caía por encima de la oreja para pasárselo por detrás de esta.

Apenas y la rozó, no quería aprovecharse de la situación, era muy difícil resistirse a lo que veía pero… Temeroso comenzó a rodear con la yema de sus dedos su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón y descendía por su cuello. Sakuno emitió un pequeño suspiro que pareció de satisfacción, y Ryoma apartó la mano rápido, sintiéndose culpable por estar haciendo eso.

Ni siquiera sabes que soy yo… no lo sabes… - dijo casi en un susurro tratando de hacer menos dolorosa esa sensación de ardor dentro de él, era obvio que la chica no tenía idea gracias a su estado.

Ryoma… -

En ese momento Sakuno abrió los ojos y le dirigió la mirada cristalizada, acalorada y hasta de cierta manera suplicante.

Ryoma-kun… -

El chico de ojos dorados creyó estar soñando. ¿Entonces Sakuno sí sabía que estaba con él?

Al fin te dejaron esas mujeres, no saben hacer otra cosa más que molestar, esto, aquello, lo otro… - decía mientras ponía la mano en su frente exagerando cansancio de una manera divertida que hizo reír a Ryoma.

¿Te molesta eso? – le preguntó observándola con una sonrisa.

Sakuno emitió una risita sin contestar, agitaba un poco los brazos como queriendo incorporarse pero luego caía divertida a la cama.

Sin duda no tienes la más mínima idea de quién soy. – dijo en voz baja contemplando los movimientos torpes de Sakuno, parecía tan distinta a como la había visto desde que la encontró.

No deberías de platicar con esas tipas, con lo apuesto que eres si te acercas más te comerán… - le dijo con un dedito acusado para otra vez comenzar a reír.

Ryoma quedó un poco sorprendido con lo que escuchaba. Cualquiera diría que Sakuno estaba celosa. Pero cuando la escuchó balbucear y gritar algunas incoherencias propias de su estado dudó un poco de la seriedad que le tomaba al asunto. No pudo evitar contagiarse por esas adorables expresiones.

De que tanto te ríes ¿eh? - Le dijo con ternura. — Te enojarías conmigo si te dijera que sigues viéndote igual de linda así… -

Le apartó otro mechón de la frente, pero pronto se quedó en silencio al observar como Sakuno comenzaba a bajar sus manos y levantar un poco el vestido, con sus dedos apenas rozando su piel, destapando sus muslos. Sus cabellos humedecidos caían por su frente y no hacía más que contemplarla minuto a minuto, era como un tortuoso y apetecible castigo… ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?

Ya no puedo… tengo calor… - se repetía entre risas mientras parecía que trataba de arrancarse el vestido sin lograrlo.

Entonces Ryoma retiro la mano con la que le acariciaba el cabello, casi con urgencia, comenzaba a sentir que si seguía así en verdad se estaría aprovechando de la situación. Pero Sakuno lo miró con el ceño fruncido de manera infantil y con una traviesa sonrisa tomó la mano de Ryoma para ponerla sobre sus mejillas y hacerla descender lentamente hasta su cuello.

El contacto con su piel no hizo más que prender fuego en su mano, no podía moverse, no quería ni hacerlo. Los finos dedos de Sakuno se cruzaban con los suyos y guiaban su mano de manera lenta como indicándole que siguiera con caricias… bajó del cuello a los hombros descubiertos de la chica, siguió por su cintura y se detuvo ahí.

Entonces la chica volvió a dirigirle la mirada, esta vez parecía suplicante, con la vista nublada…

Sigue… por favor… déjame sentirte… -

Creyó dudar de su propia salud mental al oírla decir eso. No debía, no debía, se repetía a sí mismo, pero… ¿cómo parar si la misma Sakuno lo estaba guiando? Sin duda no tenía idea que eran sus manos las que la tocaban, las drogas en su cuerpo no podían haberle borrado todo el rencor que le tenía… ¿o sí?

Incapaz de controlar sus acciones y reflejos, tan sólo se dejó guiar por esa pequeña mano… sabía que no era lo correcto pero… simplemente no podía evitarlo…

Te he extrañado tanto… - dijo Ryoma casi en un susurro.

A esas alturas ya no quiso seguir pensando y se dejó llevar, ahora él era el que guiaba sus propios movimientos, recorriendo con delicadeza su cuerpo envuelto en la seda suave del vestido. Sakuno reaccionó y quitó su mano para dejarse acariciar. El chico se inclinó acercándose más a ella como llevado por toda esa sensualidad que cargaba en esos momentos.

De pronto Sakuno abrió sus ojos rojizos y lo miró fijamente.

Ryoma agachado y con esa mirada observándolo ya no pudo aguantar, comenzó a tantear con su respiración la curva de su cuello, subiendo por sus mejillas calientes y sonrojadas hasta plantarse frente a sus labios, esos labios que tanto deseaba sentir, lo dudó por unos segundos pero Sakuno no le dio tiempo y con ambas manos tomó su rostro para comenzar a besarlo suave y lentamente, en ese instante Ryoma ya no pensaba claramente, se recostó sobre la chica sin poner todo su peso y continúo con el beso haciéndolo más y más profundo cada vez, no cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que escuchó suaves gemidos por parte de los dos, sus respiraciones estaban mucho más rápidas y más fuertes de lo normal.

Te amo… eres hermosa… -

Se adueñó de sus labios nuevamente, de su boca por entero y la besó como jamás pensó que lo haría, de manera apasionada, con intensidad, con calor, quiso volver a saborear cada rincón suyo y no perderse nada. Recordar cada detalle que pudiera haber olvidado. Era como saborear dulzura y los débiles y encantadores gemidos se ahogaban en sus bocas. Fue repentino, accidental, quizás nunca debió pasar… pero ambos respondían al beso como si fuera el primero y último que se fueran a dar en su vida.

Agitados y acalorados se separaron, Sakuno permanecía con los ojos cerrados y a Ryoma se le hacía difícil separarse de ella, y aun sabiendo que debía tomar aire la volvía a besar aunque de manera más suave y corta, saboreando sus labios, y deslizando su mano por su nuca acariciado su cabello. Era una locura, no quería detenerse, había ansiado muchísimo tenerla así de cerca, aunque estas no eran las mejores circunstancias.

Sakuno volvía a sonreír, alegre y luciendo satisfecha pero igual de acalorada.

Eres tan preciosa… - le dijo en un susurro antes de darle otro pequeño beso que Sakuno recibió gustosa.

Tú eres muy apuesto Ryoma… - dijo apenas con una risita.

Tú lo eres más. – le besó la frente.

--

¿Cómo!? ¿Con tres hombres dices!? – dijo Haine exaltada.

Una de sus compañeras se había acercado diciéndole que Rae estaba con tres hombres… y al mismo tiempo, cosa que en verdad de parecía extraña, conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que nunca en su vida atendería a tantos! Y menos teniendo a Ryoma presente en el lugar.

Vamos a buscarla, iré a revisar los otros salones. – dijo Kyo entre confundido y preocupado a la vez.

Sí, yo buscaré afuera, muchas gracias! – le agradeció a su compañera con un fugaz abrazo para luego irse corriendo. Apenas salía del lugar cuando chocó con alguien.

Perdón! No me fijé por donde ib— pero se quedó helada al darse cuenta de a quien tenía frente a ella. – ¿Kaname!? –

¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó este con cara de preocupación al ver tan nerviosa a Haine.

Ah! eh… n-no! No pasa nada! Sólo estaba buscando a Rae, nos separamos por un momento y—

Kaname la escuchaba no muy convencido, a punto de ir él mismo a buscarla cuando de pronto llegó la misma amiga de Haine.

Nadie ha visto a Rae! Parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra! –

A Haine casi se le cae la quijada del horror.

¡Qué momento más inoportuno! Y nada pudo hacer cuando Kaname entró hecho un rayo al lugar y se puso a buscar como loco.

Con el alma en un hilo atravesó todos los salones llenos de gente, sin importarle a quien empujaba o por quienes pasaba. Esa noche se había dispuesto a recuperarla, a tenerla de vuelta con él porque no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo. El tiempo sabio y cruel había sabido demostrarle lo mucho que le hacía falta esa hermosa chica en su vida.

Llegó al último salón y vio a un grupo de chicas que trabajaban el lugar y no dudó en preguntarles por Rae, sin saber que ellas habían sido las causantes de todo.

_Así que otro pobre iluso engañado por esa tipa…_ - pensó la rubia al ver la desesperación de Kaname.

Parece que llegó tarde, se acaba de ir con algunos clientes, nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de los que preguntaran por ella… que son muchos por supuesto. – dijo una de ellas sin poder disimular su gran sonrisa.

Kaname lo captó rápido. Para él no era nuevo que todas esas chicas odiaban a Rae, pero este no era el momento para eso, debía encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

Salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar y retomando la búsqueda. Se acercó al área donde estaban todos los cuartos y entró gritando su nombre en la oscuridad.

Rae!!! –

Dentro de una de las habitaciones Ryoma no pasó por desapercibida esa voz conocida. Dudó por un momento y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que otra vez escuchó el mismo grito, muy cerca del lugar y se levantó para asomarse por la puerta sigilosamente.

De inmediato reconoció la figura alta y adulta de Kaname y no pudo más que sentir una combinación de decepción, nervios, y coraje… muchísimo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y dirigió la mirada a Sakuno, quien seguía en el mismo estado.

Ryoma no quería irse, no quería… pero si no lo hacía… sabía que ese hombre descubriría todo, él no podría controlarse y… ahí sí que Sakuno terminaría odiándolo.

Definitivamente no podría soportar eso. Juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo, le dolió en el alma pero… debía irse. Apretó el puño y cerró los ojos con fuerza para tomar determinación, luego se acercó rápido a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a Sakuno quien por un momento lucía menos agitada.

Adiós… cuídate por favor. –

Y así, haciéndose de valor salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y la luz encendida para que Kaname se diera cuenta de que había alguien en ese cuarto. Y aprovechó que este buscaba en otra de las habitaciones para salir rápidamente del área, así como también del bar.

No quería a ese hombre cerca de Sakuno… pero si se trataba de mantenerla a salvo, al menos debía confiar en él por esta ocasión.

"_Tú no lo conoces, no puedes hablar de Kaname"_

Recordaba lo que Sakuno le había dicho.

Más te vale que la cuides… - dijo al viento mientras se adentraba corriendo a las oscuras calles.

Kaname salió de la habitación en la que buscaba y enseguida vio la luz encendida y la puerta abierta en una más adelante. Corrió y entró lo más rápido que pudo y su corazón dio un vuelco de alivio. Sakuno estaba tendida sobre la cama, aunque algo descubierta.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido allí?

Con temor se fue acercando, quizás temiendo lo peor, pero cuando escuchó su risa y vio su cara, toda sensación de miedo fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa y fascinación.

Esta era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Rae… parecía otra persona, decía palabras sin sentido y se agitaba alegre. Se acercó más y pudo sentir el ligero olor a alcohol, atribuyéndole de inmediato su estado a la bebida. Pero no dejaba de sentir asombro.

Como todo médico y para asegurarse trató de ver que no tuviera algo más severo, por lo que se hincó a un lado de la cama para hacerle una pequeña revisión. Le despejó los cabellos de la frente para comenzar cuando escuchó su voz suave e implorante.

Por favor… ven… acércate… - le decía Sakuno extendiendo una mano que Kaname recibió con gusto.

Al parecer no debía preocuparse mucho por su estado, además… verla así lo enternecía. No pudo resistirse y violando todo código ético de medicina besó a la inconsciente paciente. Sakuno suspiró relajada y a gusto, pero cuando sus labios se separaron pronunciaron unas palabras inesperadas...

Ryoma… Ryoma-kun… te amo… -

Kaname se separó como rayo. ¿Cómo lo acababa de llamar?

**---TBC---**

**Notitas felices de Gravi y Hibari**

**AH! Nos moríamos por terminar y subir este capítulo! OH SI! hahaha, ¿qué les pareció? ...¿verdad que estuvo algo... intenso!?... hehe, a nosotras nos gustó el resultado final! Y como lo prometimos, hubo un momento Ryosaku! Algo corto... pero valió la pena! En especial para Ryoma! Y PUFF!!! Pobre Kaname!!!! Sakuno en ese estado de ebriedad dijo fuertes declaraciones! y que mal que Ryoma no las escuchó ~ **

**Esperamos que les haya gustado este capi! que fue mucho más largo que el anterior, y no tardamos NADA en subirlo! Cosa que hacemos por ustedes, y eso que hemos estado algo ocupadas con la universidad, pero bueno... ustedes que son fieles al fic se lo merecen! **

**Hehe, el próximo capítulo estará interesante.... posibles viajes y... odiarán mucho más a Yukari! muahaha! ¿que hará ahora esta pequeña niña? ~ lalala, descúbrando en el próximo capítulo de... Our Only Destiny. Que ya ni sabemos porqué le pusimos así! XD... osea, sí, porque el único destino posible para Ryoma y Sakuno es que estén juntos... pero ahhh... puediendo elegir mejores títulos... quien sabe en que andaríamos pensando.**

**Bueno, basta! hahaha... esperamos sus reviews! si no, Hibari amenaza con no subir el próximo capítulo xD Y SÍ CUMPLE! esa su cuenta, después de todo.**

**Bye bye!!! Besos!**


	31. Dos Opciones

**Dos Opciones**

**Capítulo 30**

Todo era tan confuso, por un momento le parecía seguir escuchando la música y las risas, las voces y luego…

¿Qué era exactamente lo que la hacía sentir tan bien?

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio su rostro muy cerca, luego su olor, su calor, su boca y labios siendo robados salvajemente y con pasión produciéndole un salto en el corazón que palpitaba como loco. Pero quería más, deseaba más. No sabía si era un sueño, pero la sensación agradable y el calor parecían atenuarse y su cabeza le dolía. Trató de mover una mano y empezó a abrir los ojos, en un principio se sintió cegada y alumbrada por una tenue luz, la luz del sol, ya había amanecido.

Todo estaba muy callado, aunque el sonido de las aves atenuaba poco el vacío silencio. Recorrió con la vista el lugar, aun confundida. Esa era la habitación de…

Se incorporó de inmediato, estaba sobresaltada y su estado empeoró cuando escuchó esa voz al lado suyo.

– No te alteres, estás en mi casa.

Kaname la miraba seriamente, estaba sentado al lado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

– Uhm, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Pero Kaname no respondió, en cambio aflojó los brazos, pero sin quitarle la helada mirada.

– ¿Quién es Ryoma? – le dijo sin más y en tono serio.

– ¿Qué? - Y por primera vez desde que conocía a Kaname sintió escalofríos de sus palabras. – No… sé de que hablas. – dijo ladeando la mirada.

– Contéstame. – reclamó en tono más alto.

¿Por qué Kaname sabía de Ryoma? ¿Y cómo podía contestarle? Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía huir.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando. – intentó eludir la respuesta.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡No mientas más! Te he creído todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora, pero esta vez sé que hay algo que escondes, ¡y lo escondes desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Ya es tiempo de que me digas que pasa de una buena vez! - dijo poniéndose de pie y golpeando la cama.

– ¡Es que no se a que te refieres! Y además nosotros terminamos, ¡no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de nada! – dijo Sakuno tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero estaba al borde de comenzar a temblar.

– Ah… no puedo creer que me contestes con eso… – dijo conteniéndose.

– Es que… no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? …no entiendo porqué estas tan enojado…

– Ay Rae… – dijo pasándose la mano por la frente, tratando de tomar aire para poder hablar. – Ayer clamabas, rogabas que te besaran, que te acariciaran… yo jamás te había visto tan cariñosa y deseosa. – hizo una pausa recordando la intensidad del beso que recibió de sus labios. – Hasta sonreías… – rió con ironía.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si era una tortura lo que recordaba… le pedía que la besara, que la hiciera suya inclusive, y en ese mismo lugar e instante. Toda inhibición y prohibición estaban lejanas en ese instante. Pero para Rae no era él quien estaba a su lado. Todo el tiempo estuvo nombrándolo. Ryoma. En todo momento aquel nombre salía de sus labios, ese hombre era dueño de sus deseos… y dijo que lo amaba.

Eso lo hizo sentir que no era más que un intruso en la vida de la chica.

– Lucías tan distinta, me dejé llevar por todos esos gestos y palabras tuyas. Te besé y fueron mis manos las que te tocaron… pensé que sabías que era yo pero… – suspiró. – Al final terminaste llamando a otro hombre.

Las palabras de Kaname hacían que Sakuno comenzara a recordar y atar cabos.

– Y seguiste implorando, pidiendo que te hiciera suya. No tenías la más mínima idea que era yo, para ti no existía nadie más en el mundo que no fuera ese tal: Ryoma. Y es que incluso… - hizo una pausa, eso era lo que más le dolía. – Le dijiste que lo amabas, y no fue una, si no miles de veces.

Y fue en ese instante que Sakuno recordó lo que pasó. La ternura, la delicadeza, las caricias… todo era muy confuso y daba vueltas. El calor, esos labios tan conocidos para ella, y esos brazos que la hacían sentir en las nubes… si su memoria no la engañaba… esa persona… era Ryoma.

"_Ryoma… Ryoma-kun… te amo… "_

Pero cuando entre sus pensamientos miró a Kaname, notó como este lucía a punto de estallar y eso la hizo sentir culpable y avergonzada.

– Estás pensando en él. – dijo molesto y con un gran coraje por dentro.

Pero los recuerdos no paraban de fluir. Sakuno comenzó a sentirse molesta consigo misma, y además con el orgullo muy lastimado. Había sucumbido ante Ryoma y este… se había aprovechado se su estado. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? En verdad no le importó que no tuviera conciencia de lo que hacía?...

– Eh… discúlpame… - dijo de pronto Sakuno.

La chica se sumergió en un lío interno, ya no podía más… Kaname ya sabía de la existencia de Ryoma y ella no podía seguir ocultándolo.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Kaname… todo lo que yo nunca quise contarte… - la quemazón en su garganta se transformaba en un doloroso nudo. - …yo no he sido sincera contigo. Por eso te pedí que termináramos… es que no te mereces que te trate así.

Ahora Kaname también tenía un nudo en la garganta… y cuando vio caer lágrimas de los ojos de Sakuno se sintió miserable.

– Soy una tonta, una ilusa… siempre lo fui, y parece que lo seguiré siendo con él.

Kaname debía suponer que hablaba de aquel hombre.

– Es cierto que fui otra, como te conté una vez. Estudiaba y tenía muchos amigos. – una sonrisa triste se le formó cuando recordó a Kakeru, Ann, Tomoka y Nao. – No imaginaba que terminaría siendo lo que ahora soy. Tenía ilusiones, fantasías y creía que todo podía ser perfecto. Viví un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que nunca quería despertar. Él me hizo tocar el cielo, me hizo la más feliz del mundo… Ryoma. Él… él fue mi primer novio.

¿Su primer novio?... entonces no se trataba de algún estúpido del bar… si ya se sentía miserable, ahora se sentía el mayor idiota del mundo.

– Pero a él no le importó… jugó conmigo como si fuera una chica más… - apretó las sábanas con ambas manos al tiempo que caían lágrimas de amargura sobre estas. – Muy tarde descubrí que sólo estuvo conmigo por una apuesta… todo fue una farsa… – dijo sintiendo vergüenza.

– ¡El sólo quería dinero! Y no había necesidad… en verdad… no había necesidad… – dijo sollozando. – Nunca lo voy a entender. Fue una tontería, no sé cómo fue capaz de hacerme eso luego de todos los detalles que tuvo conmigo, me enamoró completamente, lo amaba como a nadie… nunca había sentido lo que él me hizo sentir, y todo se lo creí! ¡Me sentía suya por completo y luego! – gritó tratando de contenerse. – ¡Ahora no hago más que caer como una tonta nuevamente! Viene y me dice que me quiere, que lo perdone, me llena de su presencia y yo… tengo miedo de que ese sentimiento vuelva a adueñarse de mí…

Iba a seguir hablando cuando los brazos de Kaname la apresaron fuertemente.

– Es aquel hombre de aquella vez… ¿verdad?

– Eh… – la impresión le imposibilitó contestar.

– Shh… tranquila, lo comprendo. – se mantuvo en silencio por un rato y suspiró. – Perdóname, por favor perdóname. Pero no tienes que sufrir más y yo tampoco dejaré que lo hagas, no permitiré que te hagas daño de esa manera.

En un principio no entendió sus palabras, más luego aflojó el abrazo y se separó para verlo directo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

– Ven conmigo a Londres, vámonos de aquí.

Le pareció un pedido desesperado y no era para menos, el mismo Kaname lucía como tal.

– Allá… allá tengo mi consultorio, las empresas que mi familia me dejó, no te faltaría nada, podrás volver a estudiar, tendrás amigos y si quieres hasta los que tenías en Japón podrán visitarte, te permitiría todo… tu mandarías en la casa. – la tomó de ambas manos. – Allá nadie te conoce, podrás empezar una nueva vida y sobre todo… podrás estar lejos de ese hombre… no tendrás porque sufrir más.

Pero Sakuno no contestó, estaba muy confundida, si esa propuesta hubiera sido antes… probablemente la habría aceptado, cuando Kaname y ella tenían una relación y al menos trataba de llevarse bien con él y dejarse quizás volver a amar.

Pero ahora parecía que tenía impregnado a Ryoma por todo su ser, su mente y corazón.

– El tiempo ayuda a olvidar… si vas a un nuevo ambiente el olvido será mucho menos doloroso.

– Es que… no sé si pueda...

– Inténtalo. – interrumpió a la chica.

Era más el miedo a perderla que todo lo demás. No quería escuchar lo que pudiera decir, tenía mucho miedo.

– O al menos piénsalo, no me digas nada ahora, sólo te pido que lo consideres… por favor.

Con eso terminó apartándose y agarrando las llaves de su auto. Le dirigió una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban vidriosos y con llanto contenido.

– Saldré por un momento, ya sabes que estás en tu casa…

Dejó la habitación dejando a Sakuno sin moverse. Las palabras todavía pasaban por su mente.

"_Vámonos a Londres."_

* * *

Pasó por la cocina y lo vio tomar unos analgésicos, luego se sentaba en una silla pesadamente con la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando. Así que… el dolor de cabeza aun no se le iba…o debería decir…¿resaca?

Jamás se hubiese imaginado ver lo que vió anoche. Ryoma completamente ebrio por segunda vez, esta peor que la anterior, casi cayéndose. Lo trató de ayudar a acomodarse pero no se dejó y se fue directo a su cuarto, con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro y a la vez cierta melancolía… no sabría como decirlo, muy extraño sin duda.

– ¿Ryoma? ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

Abrió los ojos aun con la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Yukari arriba viéndolo con preocupación.

– No muchas gracias…ya se me va a pasar…– rió con dificultad ante el látigo de dolor que pasó por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos en cansancio.

– Hmm…será mejor que descanses hoy. – le dijo mientras temerosa acercaba una de sus manos y la ponía sobre la frente de del chico, que abrió los ojos al sentirla. Procuró incorporarse sin que Yukari se diese cuenta que evitaba el roce.

Pero fue inútil, Yukari lo sintió muy bien. Y le dolió un poco en el pecho el rechazo.

– Bueno, al menos déjame consentirte hoy, quiero cuidar que estés mejor, yo te quitaré ese dolor de cabeza.—Sonrió dulcemente tratando de ignorar lo que había pasado.

– Tu amigo… Sato ¿no vendrá a verte hoy?

– ¿Eh? — exclamó sorprendida. – Pues… sí, pero le digo que no puedo y ya está. — se acercó para tomarle las manos con delicadeza y mirarlo con igual sonrisa calida.—Por favor, déjame ocuparme de ti, se que... con Sato te he dejado un poco abandonado pero trataré de compensarte este día.

Ryoma estuvo por rehusarse pero Yukari le puso unos dedos en los labios impidiendo que hablase.

– Por favor. — se le acercó apoyándose un poco más sobre él como cachorrito buscando calor.

Mientras durara el dolor de cabeza era imposible que fuese a alguna parte y sabia que ella... Sakuno, también estaría igual, aunque aun permanecía preocupado por lo que había pasado anoche, se moría por verla de nuevo, ojala ese hombre haya cuidado bien de ella…

Luego de lo que había sucedido le había sido difícil dejarla… aunque sabía que si Sakuno llegara a acordarse de lo que pasó… no sabía como reaccionaría.

Le daba gracia y ternura recordarla, pero cuando se le veía a la mente la intensidad del beso... como le respondió, y por completo... Sintió la misma sensación de fundirse los dos en su propio mundo, le respondía con el mismo deseo, disfrutaron ambos como antes, no tuvo duda…y estaba tan acalorada y linda que le provocaba altas temperaturas recordarlo. Unos minutos más y no sabría de que hubiera sido capaz, si ese hombre no hubiera llegado.

Yukari notó ese cambio en Ryoma, como si estuviera en las nubes. Momentos como esos eran en los que recordaba más a esa chica Sakuno y el hecho de que hubiese abandonado tanto a Ryoma cuando estaba con Sato.

– Bebiste mucho anoche… nunca creí volver a verte así Ryoma…

– Anoche…– dijo como suspirando. — Supongo que nada fuera de lo común. Pero… creo que finalmente. Tengo que dejar de vivir acá.

Yukari abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué... dijiste?

No se esperaba tal reacción pero debía hacerlo, sabia que era ahora o nunca, aún con esa carita de arrancar llanto que tenía Yukari en esos momentos…

– Si…verás… – se puso de pie y le acarició los cabellos a la menor. — No quiero hacerte daño Yukari, yo… no está bien que me siga quedando en tu casa cuando…

– ¡No! ¡No lo dirás por...! — iba a decir por culpa de Sakuno pero se contuvo y Ryoma hablo en su lugar.

– Son muchas cosas… No puedo quedarme en tu casa sabiendo lo que sientes por mi, no soy el adecuado para que… Realmente te mereces a alguien que te quiera, aprecio tu amistad, eres una chica muy dulce… – le sonrió cálidamente. – Realmente encontrarás a alguien que te merezca… Yo ya estoy demasiado liado con Sakuno y… tú no tienes nada que envidiar a las demás chicas, a nadie. Solo tienes que ver en aquellos lugares que menos piensas.

– No te despidas por favor, Ryoma... no me dejes sola… – Se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Escucharlo decir que se iba era más doloroso de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Aunque lejos estaba el pensamiento de que se iría, planeaba y anhelaba aunque sea una lejana posibilidad de que se quedara con ella para siempre…

Rodeo el frágil y lastimado cuerpo de Yukari, sintiéndolo más débil que nunca, quería a ese chica…realmente la quería, su cariño lo había tocado, su dedicación y ganas de hacerse querer pero… nunca podría corresponderle.

– No quiero…no quiero que te vayas Ryoma, no se lo que te haga irte… pero... ¡no voy a dejarte ir! — Se aferró con más fuerza a su pecho.

No podía permitir que Ryoma se fuera de su lado, no podía, no quería estar sola de nuevo.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, Yukari salió a visitar a Sato, necesitaba hablar con alguien y su amigo era el único que podía escucharla. Repentinamente Yukari había llegado, entre hecha un mar de lagrimas y molesta. Con solo verla sabía que se trataba de problemas…

– Y… y… yo no puedo darme por vencida. ¿Verdad? — decía hipando del llanto, pasando sus manos sobre sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas. — Cuando dijo que se iba a ir…no… no pude aguantar… no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje...

Lo miró con la carita triste y Sato que hasta entonces permanecía escuchándolo solamente, se puso de pie y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Yukari.

– No está bien que trates de retenerlo... tú no eres así…

– ¡Pero esto se está saliendo de mis manos! Tengo que hacer algo… y lo voy a hacer. — dijo secándose las lagrimas con desición.

Sato no percibió nada bueno.

– ¿En qué estás pensando?

– Yo… tengo que ir a hablar con esa tal Sakuno.

– ¿De que hablas?... No puedes hacer eso.

No le gustó para nada. Yukari podía estar dolida, después de todo la persona que quería no le correspondía y podía entender muy bien como se sentía pero…llegar al extremo de involucrar a un tercero…no sabía que planeaba exactamente, pero la ex novia de la que aun seguía enamorado ese chico Ryoma no podría tomar muy bien que fuese a verla y decirle quien sabe que cosas.

– ¿Pero que otra solución tengo? Ahora… ahora el tiempo está en mi contra, ¿dime que puedo hacer? — otra vez lo veía con ojitos llorosos y Sato suspiró angustiado.

– Tu misma me dijiste que aun está enamorado de su ex novia, que hables con ella no hará sino empeorar las cosas…– no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, aunque fuera lógica simple. – Ryoma podría enfadarse contigo si le dices algo indebido, sin contar que no debe estar enterada que ustedes dos viven juntos.

Y repentinamente Yukari se quedó extrañamente quieta, dejó de llorar y miró a Sato con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¿Eh? — Sato no entendía porque del repentino cambio.

– Ryoma y yo vivimos juntos, ¡claro! Ella… Sakuno no lo sabe y yo... – Hablaba casi como un monólogo.

Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse desaparecido y Sato se dio cuenta de su garrafal error. Ojala y no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

– Yukari… no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir luego. — Le advirtió de manera tranquila y la chica dejó de parecer tan animada para moderar sus ánimos. – Piensa bien que lo que hagas puede determinar muchas cosas y ni tu ni nadie debe de hacerlo…el destino hace sus propias cosas.

Escucharlo hablar así hacia que Yukari se sintiera pequeña, ingenua e inmadura, con cada cosa que decía Sato, con ese tono de voz tan serio y los consejos sabios que le daba…

Y aunque realmente quería hacerle caso, no podía...

Necesitaba a esa chica lejos de Ryoma.

* * *

– Por Dios Sakuno ¿donde has estado? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¿Que pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

Sakuno se encontraba recostada sobre el largo sillón de la sala de la casa de Haine.

– Estoy bien…

Pero no lucia como tal, todavía tenía los ojos rojos, el semblante pálido y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba muy cansada y el cuerpo le pasaba.

Verlo así no hizo más que Haine y Kyo temieran lo peor.

– Tiene fiebre. – sintió la mano de Haine sobre su frente.

– Traeré el botiquín, quizás podamos hacer algo. – dijo Kyo.

– No me gusta como luce esto… está muy pálida, será mejor que llamemos a Kaname. – exclamó Haine con preocupación.

– Cierto, es su médico después de todo.

Al escuchar su nombre Sakuno abrió los ojos y como pudo trató de articular palabra.

– N...no, ¡no llamen a Kaname!

– ¿Pero que dices? Si estás ardiendo en fiebre.

No quería verlo tan pronto, estaba muy débil, en su estado podría decirle cualquier cosa, además seguro le pediría una respuesta que aun ni ella misma conocía. Y hubiera seguido alegando de no ser por las pocas fuerzas que tenía para discutir con Haine y pedirle que no lo trajera, y es que ambos ignoraban lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

– Después de todo ustedes quedaron como amigos, no tiene nada de malo. – dijo la chica.

Pero ignoraba que se la quería llevar, no tenían idea y ahora se sentía obligada a contarles. Lo malo era que en verdad no se sentía nada bien, la cabeza comenzó a martillarle más fuerte y pronto las fuerzas la abandonaron para hacerla caer en un profundo sueño, o más bien, ¿se estaba desmayando? No lo supo, pero ya no pudo escuchar nada más.

.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaba oscuro y sólo una pequeña luz iluminaba la habitación, su habitación para ser específicos. Sentía algo en su frente y cuando dirigió su mano alí para saber lo que era se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una bolsa de agua ya tibia. Se la retiró y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada y comenzar a preguntarse que es lo que había pasado mientras que estuvo dormida.

Pero en eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Haine, Kyo y Kaname. No pudo sostenerle la mirada, aún no podía verlo a los ojos.

– ¿Estás mejor? ¡Que alegría que ya estés despierta! – exclamó la chica de cabellos rojos sentándose al lado de su amiga.

– Tuviste una fiebre fuertísima, menos mal que Kaname es experto en el asunto y supo bajarla de inmediato. – esta vez habló Kyo.

– Por hoy debes descansar, aunque primero debes dejar que te ausculte.

Al hablarle no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada para darse cuenta que Kaname también lucia extraño, no tenía el mismo porte de siempre, estaba… estaba como deprimido, aunque ahora intentara sonreír.

Entre Haine y Kyo intercambiaron miradas, dándose cuenta que algo pasaba allí. El ambiente estaba muy denso, así que…

– Kyo, acompáñame a preparar algo para que Sakuno coma antes de dormir. Y !no te resistas! – señaló a Sakuno que estaba por decir algo. – Digas lo que digas comerás algo, que estás muy delgada.

Haine no acababa de enterarse de lo que acababa de decir tan normalmente. Y salió de la habitación empujando a Kyo con ella. La puerta se cerró y el silencio se hizo sepulcral, para luego….

– ¿"Sakuno"? — No pudo evitar lucir confundido.— ¿Por qué Haine te llamó así, Rae?

OK. Seguro que con eso ultimo Haine estaba por llevarse el trofeo a la más lengua larga del mundo. Tantas veces llamándola por su nombre últimamente que ya ni sabía frente a quien lo decía. Pero no había caso, ya que había comenzando con las verdades…

– Si… – apretó ligeramente el edredón que la cubría con la cabeza agachada. — Rae no es mi nombre. Me llamo Sakuno, pero nadie me llama así desde que me vine a vivir acá. De hecho sólo Haine y Kyo saben que así me llamo.

Esperó respuesta de Kaname, pero esta no llegaba y sin verlo no sabía como reaccionaba.

– Cuando vine acá decidí cambiar completamente, no quería saber nada más de la Sakuno que dejé atrás, que dejé con él. Odiaba seguir escuchando el nombre que el tantas veces había mencionado para llenarme de palabras bonitas y…

– ¿Él te dió también ese collar?

– ¿Eh? – levantó la cabeza

– El collar que yo te pregunté una vez, y que ahora tienes puesto. – Sakuno se cubrió el dije en forma de corazón como reflejo. – Él te lo dio, ¿verdad?

Por el silencio que hizo la respuesta era afirmativa, sin embargo asintió igual con la cabeza que así era. Y vió de nuevo esa actitud furiosa en Kaname.

– Ese miserable no merece perdón. – dijo en un murmullo. — No debes pensar si quiera en volver a verlo, nadie en su sano juicio podría hacerle daño a alguien como tú de esa manera, ¿cómo se atrevió?

– Pero él no me obligó. — Dijo Sakuno dejando sorprendido a Kaname.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Que no me obligó... todo lo que él hizo... yo le di mi consentimiento. – dijo algo avergonzada. – Todo, cada beso que me daba...

– ¡No! No… digas más… olvídate de eso. — le desagradaba todas las formas en que pudiese imaginárselo. – De todos modos debió haber sido falso. Tu se lo consentías porque… porque… – tratando de buscar las palabras. – No te quedaba de otra, si su propósito era seducirte es normal que hayas reaccionado. Lo aceptabas porque pensabas que era otro tipo de persona...

No sabía porque pero sentía que las palabras de Kaname pesaban mucho para ella….

– Ahora… – se acercó hacia ella y le acarició la cara. – Debes penar en recuperarte, hacer tu vida como debió haber sido, empezar nuevamente.

"Empezar nuevamente" se dijo mentalmente Sakuno.

– Conmigo no te faltará nada… – le besó el dorso de la mano. – Yo cuidaré de ti para siempre, nadie podrá lastimarte otra vez, lo mío es sincero.

Luego de eso y sin que Sakuno pudiese decir algo le siguió la oscultación. Tal parecía que Kaname prefería el silencio antes que una respuesta apresurada y ahora… la revisaba y de vez en cuando le daba algunos besos en su hombros, y se dejaba pero… sin ningún sentimiento por dentro, nada parecía hacerla reaccionar como la otra noche, cuando sintió su cuerpo arder y fundirse en amor y deseo increíble. Era tan fuerte el sentimiento que luego que se había ido dejaba una sensación de vacío en su pecho…

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó y tanto Haine como Kyo habían salido a hacer las compras para la casa. Teniendo en cuenta lo exagerado de Haine para con el cuidado de enfermos y lo generoso que era Kyo cuando de complacer los caprichitos de Haine se trataba, esos dos seguro tenían hasta la media tarde en el super.

Así que, ahora tenía la casa vacía para ella, aun echada en su cama, con el pijama puesto y los almohadones inclinados para sostenerla de la misma forma. Miraba hacia un lado donde tenía la ventana, algunas aves se posaban en el marco y hacían un lindo sonido, el viento soplaba y mecía las cortinas. Todo estaba muy pacifico en comparación con el lío que tenía en la cabeza…

Por un momento puso una mano en su pecho jugando con uno de los botones de su su pijama y cerró los ojos. Recordaba esa noche en el bar, los besos de Ryoma… y luego los abría asustada por estar recordando eso a cada momento. Luego se le venía Kaname a la mente.

_"Volver a empezar"_

Tomó el dije en forma de corazón de su collar y lo observó. ¿Qué era realmente volver a empezar? Cuanto lo odió, lo maldijo y lloró eternas noches y ahora…¿por qué ya no sentía lo mismo?

Y ahora que sabía que fue lo que pasó por la noche lo entendió… Ryoma la había salvado de esos hombres y luego Kaname se encargó de llevársela, los dos hombres de su vida la habían salvado pero ahora… ¿qué debía hacer?

Era matemática simple, tenía dos opciones.

Estaba Kaname, quien estaba segura la trataría siempre como una princesa, le daría cariño y nunca le faltaría nada. Pero no lo amaba.

Y estaba Ryoma... a él...

– Otra vez estás pensando demasiado Sakuno. – se requintó a ella misma, molesta. Si tanto lo deseaba, ¿por qué no encontraba una solución simple? ¿Por qué no se arriesgaba y trataba de intentar saber que era el tal amor que Ryoma le ofrecía? ¿Uno igual al de antes? ¿Otro de mentiras y engaños? Y sí... ¿y si no era así? ¿Qué hacia ella perdiendo el tiempo pensando si era así o no y no iba y lo comprobaba? Después de todo ahora podía defenderse sola y no dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.

¿Por qué negarse intentar ser feliz?

Quizás buenas cosas podrían llegarle a suceder por primera vez…

Y es que aunque tratara de negárselo, seguía amando a Ryoma como antes. Él era su primer y único amor.

– Mi corazón no deja de latirme fuerte… ¿es esa una señal de que estoy en lo cierto? – se preguntó a si misma como si fuese a darse la respuesta. Tocaba su corazón por fuera como si pudiese hacerlo realmente.

Pero en ese momento el timbre de la puerta interrumpió todo. Por la manera como tocaban no era ni Haine ni Kyo. No había nadie más en la casa, debía levantarse él a abrir, aunque estuviera enferma.

Cuando intentó levantarse sintió un pequeño mareo pero lo adjudicó rápido a la falta de trote y horas de horas echada. Caminó sin zapatos hasta la puerta para abrirla y cuando estuvo abierta pudo ver al frente suyo a una jovencita que por la manera como la miraba parecía que estuviese a punto de gritar algo. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente a los lados de su cuerpo.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó sin sacarse de la cabeza que… se parecía un poco a ella.

– ¿Tú… tú eres Sakuno?

Y sabía su nombre. Eso la intrigaba más.

– Sí, soy yo.

– Por favor. — se agachó de repente en reverencia dejando más sorprendida a Sakuno. – ¡Deja a Ryoma libre por favor!

* * *

**TBC.**


	32. Confusiones sin solución

**Confusiones sin solución**

**Capitulo 31**

_"Dejarlo"_

Apenas terminaba de procesar lo que esa muchachita le decía, directamente, sin siquiera decir quién era y que clase de relación tenía con Ryoma, pero presentía que no le iba a gustar para nada.

– Si realmente no te interesa, te ruego que no lo busques más, es decir, no permitas que se te acerque... él ha sufrido mucho y yo... yo realmente...

Sakuno, cansada de no entender nada y sintiendo volverle el dolor de cabeza, la detuvo.

– No entiendo de que me estás hablando, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces a Ryoma?

Yukari volvió a la posición normal, dándose cuenta que sus nervios la estaban traicionando y definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería…

– Disculpa… – pese a todo tenía modales. – Mi nombre es Yukari, y yo... conozco a Ryoma desde hace un tiempo...

_"Conozco a Ryoma"_

Sakuno comenzaba a darse las peores ideas de cómo era que lo conocía realmente. Frunció el ceño mientras seguía escuchando lo que ese chica que no parecía tener más que unos años menos que ella le estaba diciendo.

– Se que tú fuiste novia de Ryoma, pero que se separaron ya hace un año y varios meses...

No le gustó para nada que alguien más supiese de lo suyo, se sentía muy invadida y además molesta tan solo con imaginarse que hubiese sido el propio Ryoma quien se lo contó.

– Yo se que él te insiste, es que… cree que tú aun lo quieres y …

– No entiendo a que quieres llegar, Ryoma y yo… no somos nada ahora… – le dijo en tono serio, volviendo a sacar el frío caparazón.

– Sí... lo sé, yo sé que tu no accedes a sus pedidos, que no quieres saber más de el, que no quieres volver a estar con él, seguro lo debes odiar. – Sakuno estuvo por decir algo. – Pero por eso mismo vengo a pedirte que le digas definitivamente que no, si no lo quieres dile que no siga intentándolo y que rehaga su vida… por favor…

No supo porque pero escuchar ese pedido de parte de otra persona que no fuese Ryoma le despertaba una sensación extraña. Se trataba de una chica muy linda, ciertamente adorable a la vista. Le molestaba mucho más de lo que pensaba solo imaginarse a esos dos...

– Tú… ¿tienes algo con él?. – preguntó tratando de no parecer tan interesada. – Supongo que también estará jugando contigo. – se sintió ella misma decirlo en malicia. No solía ser así, pero una fuerza extraña la impulsaba a ese comportamiento.

– ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar. – Yo realmente lo quiero, me enamoré de él desde la primera vez que lo ví… – se sonrojó. – Es un hombre magnifico, lo quiero mucho y siempre se preocupa por mí.

_"Siempre se preocupa por mi"_

¿Ryoma se preocupaba de otra persona y así decía que la quería? Ahora lo sabía, si, y aunque fuese en contra de sus principios, estaba celosa, muy celosa… Pero fue peor cuando la siguió escuchando.

– Y quiero estar todo el tiempo con él… tú debes entenderme… ya que… debiste haber sentido algo parecido cuando estuviste a su lado. Aunque hayas disfrutado aquello que ahora no quiera darme… – no pudo evitar cortarse un poco. – Por eso quiero una oportunidad, no quiero que él deje la casa por ese motivo.

Un momento… acaso había dicho… ¿Dejar la casa? No podía… o más bien, no quería haber escuchado bien.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Acaso… ustedes… ¿viven juntos? – finalizó en un hilo de voz y Yukari sorprendida por la pregunta se quedó estática por unos instantes.

Bueno… ya no podía echarse para atrás. El tema había surgido muy de repente y sin intención después de todo…

– Esto... sí, vivimos juntos desde hace unos meses, mi casa es muy grande y estoy muy sola, sobran muchas habitaciones y… – se entreveraba al hablar ella mismo y lo peor fue cuando vió el estado en que se había quedado Sakuno. Tal parecía que no había escuchado más a partir de lo de "vivir juntos".

Entonces, las palabras terminaron por esfumarse de su boca cuando vió como por los ojos aun abiertos de sorpresa de Sakuno caían incesantemente varias lagrimas. Ver ese espectáculo fue la peor experiencia de su vida puesto que jamás olvidaría lo fatal que le hizo sentir las lágrimas de otra persona. Se sintió… la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra…

_"No hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir."_

Las palabras de Sato no podían ser más claras ahora.

– Esto...yo…

– No te preocupes. – Sakuno la miró con dolor, con amargura contenida pero lagrimas aún cayéndole de los ojos. Trató de mantenerse lo más firme al hablar. – No intervendré más. Pueden estar tranquilos, no seré más un obstáculo para los dos...

Y lo ultimo que pudo ver Yukari antes que Sakuno cerrara la puerta y se adentrara fue una sonrisa triste totalmente distinta a las expresiones que le había visto hasta ahora, la de frialdad, indiferencia, desconfianza...

Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas no pudieron mantenerla en pie teniendo que quedar por un momento de rodillas aun frente a la puerta, sin saber que hacer, ¿qué había hecho?

_"No seré más un obstáculo para los dos"…_

Pero, por otra parte… eso significaba que ya no se interpondría… ¿verdaderamente lo había logrado? Entonces ¿por qué no estaba del todo alegre?

Se hizo de noche y, era casi ya la hora en que salían al bar, pero esta vez Sakuno no salió de su habitación para nada. Haine algo preocupada fue a verla. Desde la tarde en que le habia llevado algo para comer que no la veía, solo esperaba que su fiebre no hubiese vuelto.

– ¿Sakuno? – entró tocando levemente la puerta para encontrarse con la chica sentada en su cama, con el teléfono en la mano y la cabeza agachada. Se acercó y se le sentó al lado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a llamar a alguien? – lo decía por el teléfono.

– Me voy… a la casa de Kaname.

– ¿QUÉ? – dudó si había oído bien. Su grito fue tan fuerte que el mismo Kyo se asomó al cuarto a ver que pasaba, pero lejos de molestarse, Sakuno permaneció igual.

– Siempre pasan cosas cuando no estamos… – se mordió una uña nerviosa. Luego cambió el tono de voz a uno más tranquilo puesto que no notaba a su amiga muy bien, sin contar que no podía verle la cara aún. – Cuéntanos, ¿que fue lo que pasó? ¿Te sientes mal por algo? ¿Te molestó que trajéramos a Kaname?

– ¿Fue ese hombre otra vez? – preguntó Kyo apareciendo por la puerta y apoyándose en el marco. Haine se quedó tan perpleja como Sakuno al escucharlo.

– Así que es cierto… – suspiró al tiempo que tomaba el cigarrillo entre sus labios. – ¿Y ahora qué fue? – se sentó también en la cama. – ¿Vino y te dijo más cosas que te asustaron? ¿Te hizo algo? – lo ultimo fue dicho en tono serio al tiempo que sus filosos ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad.

– No. – Sakuno soltó el teléfono. – Es solo que me tengo que ir de tu casa, del país, tengo que alejarme, ¡ya no aguanto más! – perdió la compostura por unos instantes tapando su cara, nerviosa, con el mismo nudo en su garganta. Haine estiró su mano para tocarla pero no pudo, su amiga parecía un animalito asustado.

– Ryoma... él... está viviendo con una chica, con otra... todo este tiempo lo ha estado haciendo, inclusive después de lo que me ha dicho. – contó con amargura asomando por primera vez su rostro triste, lloroso y golpeado por la decepción y tristeza. Haine la abrazo desde donde estaba.

– ¿Estás seguro? – hasta la pelirroja misma estaba sorprendida, dentro suyo maldecía la hora en que podía haber ayudado a ese hombre. – ¿Quién te dijo eso?

– La misma persona con quien está viviendo, una chica de unos años menos que yo… me pidió que me apartase, que lo dejase tranquilo de una vez. Él mismo debe haberle dicho que soy una carga, una carga de su pasado. Viviendo juntos… han de compartir casi todo, hasta le contó lo que me hizo... es… es... – no podía siquiera insultarlo sin sentirse mal.

– Espera, espera. – interrumpió Kyo poniéndose de pie frente a Sakuno. – ¿Me vas a decir que lo que diga una chiquilla es la palabra del mismo hombre que dice quererte? ¿Por qué no vino él entonces a decírtelo si es lo que pretende? Seguro debe ser una de esas niñas posesivas que se las juegan muy mal para conseguir lo que quieren.

El argumento no era malo, pensó Haine. Su torpe amante pensaba muy inteligentemente a veces pero…

– ¡No!, yo lo se, ella... la manera como se veía, realmente está enamorada de Ryoma, y seguramente… es correspondida. – concluyó Sakuno al recordar el escalofriante parecido que tenía consigo misma. – Ya encontró un reemplazo mío... soy una ilusa...

– Yo también tuve la culpa por hacer que le creyeras. – se culpó Haine.

Kyo las miraba con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Eh? ¿Me van a decir que se dan por vencidas por una cosa como esa? Ustedes si que son tontas.

Haine estuvo por levantarse y darle un buen golpe pero se contuvo y en cambio lo miró en recriminación.

– No me mires así, es la verdad. – rió de lado. – Si se dejan convencer tan rápido por lo que puede decir una persona que ni conocen, ya están fritas. ¿No sería mejor pedirle explicaciones al tal Ryoma? Que te lo diga él mismo si es que en verdad quiere estar con esa mocosa. Y si es así, míralo de la buena manera, tienes tu oportunidad de demostrarle que ya no eres una niña llorona, defiéndete, plántale sus cosas en la cara.

– Eres un bruto. – le recriminó Haine.

– Practico, cariño. ¿No es además lo que todos hacen en una relación? ¿Tienes orgullo, no? – lo último fue dirigido hacia Sakuno, quien había parado de llorar y ahora lucía una mirada salvaje, como si fuera a atacar.

– Esa misma mirada debes dársela a él, no desperdiciarla conmigo, porque sabes bien que lo que digo es verdad. Ya déjense de tantas cosas y hablen serio, haz lo que tienes que hacer. Si dice la verdad y te quiere ya anda con él, no le des más vueltas al asunto. Y tú sshh. – calló a Haine. – Ya le diste suficientes consejos y mira como está.

Pero en ese momento Sakuno se puso de pie y con la misma actitud molesta se fue del cuarto. Haine se levantó de la cama ahora si para decirle sus verdades a Kyo. Levantó una mano para darle una bofetada pero cuando estuvo por chocar con su cara fue detenida por la mano del mismo, que la sostuvo fuerte.

– No sabes lo que haces, Haine.

La chica hizo fuerza pero fue inútil.

– Eres un bruto y lo repito cuantas veces quiera.

– Quizás lo sea pero aun así me quieres, ¿o no? – le sonrió de medio lado haciendo bufar mucho más a Haine.

– Si Sakuno hace una locura será tu culpa.

Lo soltó y se fué corriendo a alcanzar a su amiga. La encontró en la zona del guardarropas.

– ¿Q-qué haces? – preguntó nerviosa.

– Me voy, llamaré a Kaname desde el metro.

– Pero... – no sabía que hacer para detener a su amiga que guardaba de pronto todas su cosas en una mochila. – ¡No me has explicado nada! – exclamó ya algo desesperada a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de Sakuno para que se detuviera. – ¿Por qué te vas a con Kaname?

Sakuno se detuvo con lo que hacia.

– Es lo que debí haber hecho en un principio. Yo… te lo diré luego. – terminó metiendo las ultimas cosas, cerró el cierre y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Caminó buscando sus llaves… – Te llamaré. – salió del departamento tan rápido como había alistado sus cosas.

Haine se quedó viendo a la puerta ahora cerrada. Kyo salió de la habitación.

– ¡Estarás contento! – le gritó de pronto Haine volteando a verlo. – ¡Quería que se quedase al menos para que nos explicase mejor que había pasado pero tuviste que acelerar las cosas!

– Ya deja de gritar, se te va a arrugar esa carita tan linda.

Entre enojada, Haine se quedó un poco shockeada por lo que había sido de cierta manera un "elogio"...

– ¡N-no me desconcentres! – exclamó tratando de recuperar su enojo. Pero Kyo rió ante su comportamiento, parecía una chiquilla en plena rabieta.

– Kyo... – le dijo en tono amenazante. Éste se puso en frente suyo y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

– Debería ser yo el ofendido, me has llamado bruto tantas veces hoy que marcaste el record.

– Pues te lo merecías, eres un bruto.

– Y ahí vamos de nuevo…

* * *

Descendió del vagón del metro y fue subiendo las escaleras hacia la salida de la calle cuando presionó el botón de llamada de su celular, esperaba que Kaname estuviese en casa. Al fin contestó.

– ¿Kaname?

El hombre se sorprendió al instante.

– ¿Rae? Digo... Sakuno.

Era raro escuchar su nombre de la voz de Kaname.

– ¿Puedo... ir a tu casa? Estoy en camino y...

– Puedes venir, no lo dudes, sabes que es tu casa. – recibió como respuesta antes que pudiese terminar la frase.

Se despidió sin decir nada más y siguió el camino con sus cosas al hombro. A los pocos minutos llegó al gran edificio pero no tuvo siquiera que dar un paso más al ver a Kaname desde afuera esperándola.

– Te estaba esperando. – la recibió con una sonrisa, como antes…

Fuera como fuera aun no podía verlo muy directo a la cara. Subieron en silencio al ascensor y así igual entraron al departamento.

– Deja tus cosas ahí, si quieres puedes darte un baño o dormir, quizás comer algo.

– No, está bien…muchas gracias.

Se moría por ganas de abrazarla, de besar esa carita que por alguna razón lucia más triste que nunca, pero se contuvo.

– Has salido aun estando en recuperación, ¿pasó algo? – dijo suponiendo que pudiese tratarse de un malestar, aunque de verdad no creía eso. Tenía un presentimiento pero no quería dejar llevarse por él.

– No... yo… vine a quedarme contigo, Kaname. – dijo levantando la mirada decidida y el hombre asombrado no sabía si estaba interpretando correctamente lo que escuchaba.

– ¿Qué... dijiste? ¿Pasó algo en tu casa?

– No. – desvió la mirada. – Acepto tu invitación, quiero irme contigo a Inglaterra, quiero irme contigo.

* * *

Yukari estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tele, o al menos intentando verla pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido.

_"No me interpondré más, no te preocupes…"_

¿Qué había querido decir exactamente con eso? Y… ¿por qué lloraba? ¿No era que ya no lo quería? Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lucia tan dolida?

Escuchó el sonido de llaves detrás suyo y se levantó de inmediato del sillón.

Ryoma se disponía a salir de la casa.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ryoma al percatarse de la chica.

– Eh… ah… no… no es nada. – descansó un poco, pero cuando escuchó de nuevo el sonido de llaves ahora si metiéndose en la hendidura no pudo evitar saltar de la misma manera del susto. ¿Por qué no podía estarse tranquila? ¡Estaba siendo muy obvia! Y si le preguntaba "¿Pasa algo?" ¿qué le iba a contestar? "Sí, fui a ver a tu ex y le pedí que no nos molestara más". ¡Eso no podía decirle!

– ¿En serio estás bien? – preguntó esta vez preocupado y aunque ésta le negara con la cabeza sabía que no era así. A Yukari tampoco se le daba muy bien mentir, hasta en eso se parecía a Sakuno.

– ¿A... a donde vas? – preguntó con un intento de sonrisa.

– A ver a Sakuno, aunque no se si estará…

Yukari la había visto medio enferma cuando fué, a eso debía referirse, seguro esos dos se habían embriagado al mismo tiempo. Los celos le volvían y fue lo que permitió que de alguna manera volviese a la normalidad.

– Ah, ya veo, que tengas suerte entonces.

Yukari estaba sospechosa… pero aun así... no tenía más en la cabeza que el verse con Sakuno y así se terminó por ir de la casa.

Estando la puerta cerrada Yukari lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio. Eso había estado muy cerca.

Igual no dejaba de sentirse inquieta, así que fue corriendo al teléfono y marcó rápido.

– ¿Sato? ¿Puedo ir a verte? Por favor, necesito hablar. – le dijo en tonito lastimero, porque en serio lo necesitaba.

Al poco rato colgó y agarrando también sus llaves salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Sato lo recibió en su apartamento, algo preocupado por los claros nervios que mostraba Yukari. La pequeña había comenzado a contarle lo ocurrido ese día, a lo que su amigo no podía evitar mostrarse serio y algo decepcionado.

– Entonces se lo dijiste... – susurró con desaprovación. – ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

– Pues... – recordaba las lagrimas que bajaban por su cara. La sensación horrible que le hizo temblar el cuerpo por completo – No lo sé… es muy confuso, ella... estaba llorando.

– A eso me refería con lo que podías haces cosas que luego te arrepentirías...

– ¡Pero! No entiendo… al final terminó diciéndome que nos dejaría tranquilos, que no intervendría más…

– ¿Intervino en algún momento?

– ¿Ah?

– Que si intervino en algún momento, ¿Fue realmente ella la culpable de que lo que hay entre Ryoma y tú no funcione?

_"Yo la amo." _

Esas habían sido siempre las palabras firmes de Ryoma.

– No… ella… parece que nunca aceptó a Ryoma luego de que la fuera a buscar pero… Ryoma dice que la quiere…

– ¿Te dio Ryoma alguna vez alguna señal de que pudiera funcionar? – preguntó Sato enternecido y a la vez dolido por las expresiones de Yukari que poco a poco al igual que sus palabras iban perdiendo fuerzas.

– No…

– Cuando viste esas lagrimas, ¿qué fué lo que pensaste?

– Ella… y Ryoma tenían la misma mirada, las mismas lágrimas… de alguien que se siente muy miserable, infeliz, de desesperación…

Sato se acercó y limpió con su mano las dos lágrimas que estuvieron por caer de sus ojos, luego la abrazó.

– Yo... no soy mala, ¿verdad? Yo no quise… desaparecer algo así… no sabía que… – sollozaba mientras se hundía en su pecho. – Yo no sabía… no quise… desaparecer algo tan hermoso… solo quería estar con alguien, ya no estar sola… pero no quería dañar a nadie…

– Lo entiendo…

Besó sus cabellos dulcemente, reconfortándola, sintiendo aquellas frágiles y temblorosas manos aferrarse a su ropa. No le caían lágrimas de los ojos pero lloraba por dentro al igual que Yukari, porque sabía que su corazón se había quebrado en pequeños pedazos.

* * *

Pese a que desconocía lo que pensaba su amiga y a que Kyo no quisiese soltarla sino acapararla el resto de la noche que quedaba en la placida cama, Haine se disponía a ir al bar como todas las noches. Necesitaba distenderse un poco de todo lo que había pasado. Además aún era de noche, y aunque un poco más tarde lo acostumbrado igual irían. Llevaba a Kyo consigo, obviamente.

El conocido hombre de cabello oscuro y presencia silenciosa, bien conocido por las personas del lugar por no interesarse en nadie, llegó. Ryoma pasó por la puerta y se adentro al lugar encontrándose con Haine y su peculiar grupo de amigas.

– Buenas noches.

Haine les dijo a las demás que los dejaran solos, y una vez se retiraron carraspeó un poco y lo más "seria" que pudo, dijo...

– Bueno… como decirlo, te agradezco por lo que hiciste ayer.

– ¿Lo de ayer? – preguntó Ryoma haciéndose el que no sabía del tema.

– No necesitas fingir, ya sabemos que fuiste tu quien salvó a Sakuno de eso tipos, ella mismo me lo contó. – notó la sorpresa en Ryoma. – La droga que le dieron felizmente no fue muy fuerte, después de todo querían aprovecharse de ella y debían mantenerla despierta los sádicos esos… pero gracias a que llegaste y la rescataste se salvó de una situación terrible… te lo agradezco.

Ahora sí Ryoma recibía un agradecimiento sincero. Haine lo veía sin remordimientos, sin juegos ni ironías y asintió.

– No fue nada, solo hice lo que cualquier persona haría por la persona que quiere y ama. Sakuno es mi vida, no me permitiría que nada le pasara. Pero esos hombres… – su expresión cambio. Lucia enfadado. – No volverán por acá de nuevo, ¿o si? – recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

– No, al menos por un buen tiempo, y si lo hacen, ¿estarás acá no? Seguro saldrán huyendo los cobardes. – le sonrió divertida imaginándose la escena de esos cobardes huyendo a patadas del lugar. – Por mientras Sakuno tampoco estará viniendo.

Sin embargo toda sonrisa se le fue del rostro para cambiar a una expresión severa y fría que tomó por sorpresa a Ryoma.

– Pero debes saber que no te perdono lo otro.

– ¿Lo otro? – repitió lo escuchado sin saber de que se trataba.

– ¡Es increíble que haya tenido que enterarse de esa manera! Al menos hubieras avisado, así no le caía todo de repente. Además con una chiquilla, ¡al lado nuestro no será más que una niña!

A cada palabra dicha menos entendía de lo que Haine hablaba, aunque cuando mencionó "niña" no supo porque razón se le vino Yukari a la mente, pero luego se negó a si mismo en broma que era imposible que Haine e inclusive Sakuno supieran de ella, aunque no con eso obtenía respuesta a las dudas que tenía sobre lo que escuchaba.

– ¡Y que no se diga más! – prosiguió Haine poco importándole que Ryoma no le encontraba sentido a lo que decía. – En un momento pensé ayudarte, porque Sakuno y tú son todo un caso, pensé que realmente tendrían que estar juntos, pero si lo que sabemos ahora es cierto no puedo siquiera mirarte, oírte ni hablarte, así que... – se quedaba sin aire en su monologo. – ¡Aaaaay ya me trabé! ¡Como sea! ¡No me vuelvas a buscar!

Y tan rápido como comenzó a hablar, terminó y se fue volviendo con su grupo de amigas. Ryoma parpadeo con natural ingenuidad. Todo eso, ¿qué había sido? Pero había dicho que Sakuno no vendría ¿verdad? Eso lo preocupó. ¿Sería acaso que no se habría recuperado? Eso era lo más probable.

Cerró los ojos por un instante viniéndosele a la mente aquella carita deseosa y sonrojada, luego, la sensación de sus labios devolviéndole el beso ansiosamente. Como deseaba verla, tenerla consigo… abrazarla fuerte, sentir su cuerpo abrigado al suyo como antes...

¿Y si la iba a buscar? Seguramente debía estar en casa, reposando, recuperándose. No sabía que secuelas podía tener el tipo de droga que ingirió. Le preocupaba en demasía, pero también le inquietaba la actitud y todo lo que le había dicho Haine, ¿Sakuno acaso se había enojado al saber que fue él quien la rescató y ayudó anoche?

Luego se le venía a la cabeza Kaname y toda tranquilidad se le esfumaba para transformarse en celos.

Salió ya algo incomodo del lugar recibiendo una brisa fresca desde afuera así como el silencio de la noche. Quería verla, necesitaba verla, saber siquiera si estaba bien… aunque quizás fuera una excusa.

Comenzó a caminar entonces rumbo a aquel departamento, al principio a paso lento y luego a rápido. Terminó por correr.

Para cuando llegó las luces apagadas del departamento que vió en lo alto le hicieron suponer que no había nadie, o quizás Sakuno se encontrara dentro y en su cuarto por lo que las luces del living no podían indicarle nada. Se quedó pensativo, ¿qué hacer? ¿Avanzar o no? Si iba seguro se encontraría con Sakuno porque sus amigos estaban en el Bar y si no… ¿que podría perder?

Se las arregló como pudo y otra vez estaba dentro del edificio. Subió por las escaleras llegando un poco agitado ya al departamento. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie le contestó, es más, no había ruido alguno. Tocó nuevamente convenciéndose esta vez de que en definitiva no había nadie. Eso no le gustaba, de inmediato la sensación de la ausencia de Sakuno nuevamente en su vida lo inquietaba.

Hasta ahora aunque no pudiera estar a su lado sabía que vivía allí, que estaba con Haine, que estaba cerca, sabía su paradero pero… no saberla en el lugar de siempre lo inquietaba demasiado y le provocaba la misma sensación de antes, cuando no sabía de su paradero.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca, siquiera saber que no la perdería de nuevo.

Agobiado y preocupado se sentó pesadamente en uno de los escalones de la escalera cercana al departamento, y allí se quedó a esperar. ¿Esperar que? Que alguien volviera, que ella volviera. Todo era silencio y Sakuno… nunca llegó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, era ya de tarde y Kaname regresaba con varias bolsas en las manos para sorpresa de Sakuno quien aun en la casa sostenía un libro en las manos. Se encontraba leyendo en el marco de la ventana cuando éste llegó.

– ¿Qué es todo eso? – se acercó dejando el libro en el mueble. Kaname le dio una propina al botones y cerró la puerta. Tenía un semblante alegre que hacia dudar que hubiese pasado todo lo anterior.

– Es para ti. – le respondió contento mientras terminaba de ubicar las bolsas con los logotipos de marcas costosas. Sakuno se quedó sin palabras. – Cuando nos vayamos a Londres saldremos juntos a muchos sitios, quiero que te sientas cómoda en cada uno de ellos.

Observar toda esa inmensidad de cosas no pusieron mejor a Sakuno que ya de por si estaba cabizbaja. A cualquiera le alegraría tener más ropa ¿no? Pero ella… por alguna razón se sintió ajena a esos regalos y se preguntaba, ¿por qué Kaname de pronto se comportaba de esa manera? Estaba como… muy sobreprotector.

– Ya verás que todo mejorará cuando estemos allá. Voy a tratarte como te lo mereces, daré de todo para que te sientas cómoda y ya verás que te gustará. – le arregló una mecha de cabello sonriéndole para luego dirigirse a su alcoba de la cual salió segundos luego. – Estoy viendo los de los pasajes, será un avión privado, solo nos acompañará un amigo mío, espero que no te moleste.

– No me molesta… – dijo Sakuno; y Kaname se mostró contento por ello.

Andrew ya sabía todo de la relación y seguro que no incomodaría a Sakuno cuando estuviesen viajando.

Volvió a tomar el pequeño libro en sus manos observando como Kaname se movía de un lado al otro con papeles, teléfono y su agenda. Los preparativos para su viaje… parecía que faltaba poco por la rapidez con la que Kaname realizaba todo, pero lejos de sentirse tan emocionada, y realmente quería sentirse así, se sentía extrañamente vacía por dentro. Quería estar contenta, aunque sea indiferente, pero esta vez no podía… por más que lo intentara…

– Volveré dentro de unas horas. – dijo por un momento Kaname al detenerse, aunque seguía revisando varias hojas de manera apresurada.

– Está bien…

Se sentó en el sillón despacio y Kaname una vez terminó de agarrar las llaves de su coche y guardó su agenda salió nuevamente apresurado por la puerta. Otra vez sola, el silencio volvió a llenar el ambiente.

Ya no tenía ganas de leer el libro. Ver todos esos preparativos y papeles, aquellas bolsas cerca suyo la habían desconcentrado y no tenía muchas ganas…

Sin embargo con curiosidad se acercó a las bolsas y las abrió para encontrarse con montones de ropa, todas finas y de marca, de colores hermosos, elegantes, sencillos. Kaname tenía buen gusto para la ropa y no solo eso sino que tenía memoria fotográfica con sus medidas tanto que no necesitaba llevarla a probarse la ropa puesto que ya sabía que le quedaría. Luego, otra bolsa de papel negra con la marca grabada en letra dorada y allí adentro cajas. Abrió una de ella encontrándose con un fino y delicado reloj. Tenía la correa color plateada y en cada número una piedra pequeña que irradiaba luz, muy elegante pero a la vez informal.

Ahora si que el ver eso lo incomodó mucho más.

Habría que sentirse alegre por semejantes regalos pero seguía sin emocionarse ni mostrarse contenta. Todo le pareció… muy superficial y por dentro suyo quería gritar, decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo...

Fue algo inquieta hacia la habitación, a la gran cama de dos plazas de Kaname. Sábanas de seda y color vino, almohada confortable, colchón suave y cómodo, pero por más que tuviese todo el espacio del mundo, se sentó en una esquina para luego dejar caer su cuerpo inconcientemente para un lado, emitiendo un suspiro al sentir la confortabilidad del colchón en su cabeza. Al frente suyo tenía la televisión de 50 pulgadas y se le quedó viendo por un momento. Estaba apagada pero luego de unos segundos de contemplarla le pareció que esta se encendía para comenzar a proyectar imágenes.

_"Te amo..."_

La voz de Ryoma la hacia adentrarse en un sueño. Después de todo no podía sentirse más confortable allí, a su lado...

_"Prometeme que nunca me vas a dejar."_

Le parecían palabras dulces y con una sonrisa alegre se acurrucaba más sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose la más feliz por poder estar con la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

_"Si hay algo que desearía en estos momentos es poder estar así contigo y… en un futuro, despertarme y lo primero que vea a mi lado seas tú."_

Sentía que Ryoma sonreía ante su actitud avergonzada.

A veces sus palabras sonaban a verdaderos anhelos, a deseos que pareciesen lejanos. Como si al salir de sus labios adquiriesen como un toque de imposibilidad.

– Ahora entiendo el por qué de tus palabras, el por qué de tus miedos… por qué me decías tanto que me amabas. Me consentías, me pedías que no te abandonara, que te jurara que estaría siempre a tu lado… – susurró Sakuno aún con sus ojos cerrados.

_"Porque tú eres la única razón que tengo para vivir y ahora lo sé."_

– ¿Qué palabras tuyas realmente eran ciertas? ¿cuáles fueron sacadas de tu corazón? Sin importar que, para ti quizás fueran solo palabras… pero yo fui feliz cuando me las decías, la más feliz del mundo…

_"Te amo, Sakuno Ryusaki. Te amo."_

– Cuando te lo quería decir por primera vez me moría de nervios, pensaba que te gustaría que te lo dijera, pero entonces saliste asustado. Te asustaron mis palabras, pero luego… me las dijiste tú y desde ahí… me trataste más dulcemente que antes. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ese cambio?

_"Tú eres mi sueño."_

Abrió de a pocos los ojos escuchando el sonido del reloj y sintiendo nuevamente la confortabilidad del colchón así como que de sus labios aun salía una sonrisa. De pronto sonreía, y con una repentina libertad y paz se echó para atrás extendiéndose ahora si sobre toda la amplia cama.

Era extraño, ¿de donde venía esa repentina tranquilidad? Ahora solo podía sonreír, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a recordar los momentos que pasó al lado de Ryoma. Al hacerlo parecía transportarse a otro mundo. Todo cobraba vida y luz, hasta música, sin duda era el paraíso… y en todo ese paraíso estaba él...

Y por primera vez desde el incidente en el Bar recordó aquel beso con calor brotándole desde el pecho, con calidez y emoción. Como si de un beso robado se hubiese tratado. Se tocaba los labios manteniendo aun cerrados los ojos y el calor en su pecho pareció descender a otras zonas de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos en ese instante sorprendida porque después de mucho tiempo, el anhelo había vuelto a ella.

Lo podía distinguir, esto era distinto a cualquier otra experiencia que hubiese tenido. Era como una sensación irrefrenable, de entrega absoluta, de dejarse hacer en todo sentido. Se sorprendió porque parecía que todo eso había quedado dormido hace mucho y ahora… renacía tan de repente.

Renacía al pensar en él... en Ryoma.

* * *

Y ahí estaba Yukari de nuevo. Infiltrarse en el edificio no se le hizo muy difícil. Parecía un regalo del cielo que los encargados hubiesen dejado la puerta abierta mientras limpiaban por fuera, así que tras pocos minutos ya se encontraba en el piso correcto y nuevamente frente a aquel departamento. Sinceramente no le traía buenos recuerdos pero…

Nerviosa como estaba tocó la puerta escuchando al poco rato como voces se acercaban. La puerta se abrió y de ella aparecieron dos personas desconocidas para ella, causándole una sorpresa inicial.

– ¿Sí? ¿A quien buscas?

Quien le contestaba no era nadie más que Haine a mitad de vestir con sus ropas de noche, las cuales eran demasiado atrevidas y sensuales, y dejaban mucho al descubierto, y después un hombre alto de cabellos plateados con tan sólo un pantalón de mezclilla apareció por detrás.

Yukari reaccionó algo asustada por esas pintas, no sabía si más por la escacez de ropa o por todos los piercings que ese hombre alto llevaba por las orejas y labios. Francamente junto a esos dos no parecía más que un colegiala inocente. La escena no coordinaba.

– Niña, ¿te quedaste muda? – preguntó Kyo enarcando una ceja ante el silencio de esa niña que los miraba con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

– Tal vez te equivocaste de piso. – exclamó Haine al ver que aún no respondía.

– N-no, perdón, quiero decir... yo busco a… Sakuno. Se que ella vive acá porque vine a verla el día de ayer y…

Tanto Haine como Kyo pasaron de la sorpresa a entender realmente lo que sucedía y quien era ese chiquilla que ahora que lo veían bien… se parecía mucho a Sakuno…

– Aaah... – exclamó en tono de entendimiento Kyo. – Con que tú eres la mocosa que vino a verla ayer para decirle todas esas cosas, ¿no?

– Esto… sí… yo vine ayer pero…

– Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Todavía que Sakuno andaba enferma, fue un milagro que no le hubiese subido la fiebre. – intervino Haine cruzándose de brazos. – No tenías derecho a hacer lo que hiciste, la pobre de mi amiga ya tenía mucho de que preocuparse como para que viniera una chiquilla a decirle quién sabe que tantas cosas.

– Bueno yo…

– ¿Y para que vienes ahora? ¿No me vas a decir que a contarle tus intimidades a Sakuno verdad? – preguntó la mayor, luciendo algo molesta.

– Haine, primero deja que diga a que viene y luego la regañas... – exclamó Kyo al notar que la pequeña lucía nerviosa.

– Bien, agradécele a Kyo que te permita hablar.

Después de todo ese discurso la voluntad de Yukari se había cohibido bastante, se sentía más miserable que antes y muy dolida. Sabía que tenía la culpa, ese chica tenía razón, todo lo hacia mal, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

– Yo se que hice mal… – comenzó a hablar apenas en un hilo de voz. – No debía haber venido y decirle eso a Sakuno cuando yo se que… ellos se quieren.

Haine reaccionó sorprendida puesto que esperaba otras palabras.

– Pero esa no fue mi intención… yo no quería decírselo realmente… o quizás sí pero… – secó la lagrima que estuvo a punto de salir de su ojo. – Yo quiero a Ryoma y… pensé que hacia bien… quería pelear por él pero… no así… yo no sabía que ella iba a reaccionar así cuando… – hipó comenzando a llorar. – Me sentí muy mal cuando la vi llorar y me di cuenta que realmente lo quería…

Ya no podía evitarlo, lloraba como una niña pequeña y saberse sola en ese momento con dos personas que debían odiarla por arruinarle la vida a su amiga era terrible, aunque sabía que se lo merecía.

A Haine le pareció una chica adorable ahora que estaba tan vulnerable y arrepentida, no se imaginaba como una chica así de inofensiva podía haber causado tanta tormenta con sus errores, pero ¿que derecho tenía ella de juzgarla? Después de todo así era el amor, volvía loco e irrazonable a todo mundo…

– Ya… no llores, ya todo está hecho de todas formas… se aprecia bastante tus disculpas... y estaría bien que ella las oyera, pero…

– En serio que no era mi intención… yo pensé que ella no lo quería y por eso lo rechazaba… y Ryoma está siempre está triste por eso...

Kyo se acercó y calmado preguntó.

– Chica, ¿tú eres su novia o algo así? ¿Salen, se acuestan o algo?

– ¡N-no! – respondió rápido y avergonzada por lo directo de la pregunta. – Nos… nosotros no somos nada… – terminó agachando la cabeza.

Haine y Kyo intercambiaron miradas. Realmente hubiera sido magnifico que Sakuno oyera eso, de haberse quedado lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora…

– Él vive en mi casa porque yo se lo ofrecí pero nunca… nunca me dio señal alguna de que me quería… como la quiere a ella...

Y eso fue contundente y suficiente para que ambos se dieran cuenta que de pronto la situación se había dado la vuelta por completo. La chiquilla de la pesadilla que había arruinado todo ahora decía la verdad, estaba arrepentida, aclarando que la cosa era distinta a como la planteaban, y una vez más… ¡Sakuno no estaba!

– Nlo puedo creer… es increíble lo que está pasando... – susurró Haine.

– Haríamos buen guión de novela si nos lo proponemos. – agregó Kyo en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente lográndolo.

Haine emitió una pequeña risa asintiendo que era cierto, pero Yukari no entendió mucho de que se trataba todo.

– Por favor… – comenzó a hablar la menor. – Necesito hablar con Sakuno y… aclararle el mal entendido… decirle las cosas como son y que…

– Eso no va a ser posible.

Interrumpió abruptamente Haine en tono normal.

– ¿Por…por qué?

– Porque esa testaruda ya no está en la casa, se fue con Kaname, bueno… con su médico, en fin, su "casi" pareja actual. – terminó por decir Kyo ya un poco confundido por la relación que verdaderamente pudiera tener Sakuno con Kaname, y es que primero estaban, luego rompían, después volvían y ahora hasta se iban juntos, en fin un lío.

Por la cara de no entender de Yukari, tuvo que ser Haine quien explicara mejor la situación.

– Es que…verás, Sakuno decidió irse con Kaname a su país, a Inglaterra, se decidió el día de ayer.

¿Ayer? El mismo día que fue a verla, acaso… ¿ella había influido en algo para que tomara esa desición?

– ¿Fue…fue por mi culpa? – preguntó con un miedo terrible y a Haine le causó pena, ahora parecía como si cualquier cosa que dijera haría quebrar nuevamente a esa vulnerable muchachita enfrente suyo.

– Pues… bueno… Sakuno no reaccionó muy bien con lo que le dijiste… realmente no se que es lo que estaba pensando antes que le dijeras eso… ese mismo día y el anterior habia estado enferma, con una fiebre fuertísima y otras cosas… pero no se… quizás... le hayas permitido dar el paso final para decidirse.

En la ocasión normal habría pensado que Sakuno lo tenía pensado desde antes y que no le interesaba Ryoma, pero no podía mentirse a si misma, sabía que por su culpa las cosas estaban como ahora…

– Por favor, s-si yo les pido un favor… ¿me ayudarían?

– ¿Qué favor? – preguntó Haine con algo de desconfianza, después de todo no conocía a la chica muy bien.

– Si me dices cuando se va yo… yo podría avisarle a Ryoma y… él podría evitar que se fuera… y si yo le digo lo que pasó… Sakuno no será tan dura con él…

No se entendía muy bien. Kyo intervino.

– ¿Estás diciendo que le vas a decir lo que hiciste a Ryoma para que esos dos se reconcilien de una vez?

Yukari asintió.

– Pero quedarás muy mal con él… – dijo Haine sintiendo pena por la pequeña, sabiendo que esas cosas en verdad serían detonantes. Había visto la mirada llena de fuego cuando Ryoma protegía a Sakuno de cualquiera, parecía dispuesto a todo, ¿tendría la misma actitud con la pobre chica cuando confesara lo que hizo?

– Se a lo que me atengo… – afirmó con dolor.

– No.

La negativa de Haine fue rotunda y tomó de sorpresa tanto a los dos presentes.

– ¿Haine? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kyo en sarcasmo.

– Es que estamos contando con que Sakuno de inmediato lo perdonará y eso nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. ¿Qué pasaría si ni aún así lo perdona? Sakuno se merece iniciar una nueva vida y quizás lo logre con Kaname.

Sus palabras quizás fuesen las más frías, pero por una parte era cierto, ¿quien podía asegurarle un buen desenlace a todo ese embrollo? Ya se había armado mucho problema y realmente no sabía como podía tomar su amiga una decepción más.

– Pero… – Yukari parecía desesperada.

– En todo caso si Ryoma la quiere tanto debería ser él mismo el que esté acá preguntando por ella y sabría donde encontrarla ya.

– Entonces…

– Lo siento, no podemos ayudarte… – fue la última negativa de Haine.

Yukari no podía entender como una persona podía tener un carácter tan voluble, de amenazante a bueno y luego a frío, no podía entenderlo y cada vez encontraba menos salidas.

– Y discúlpanos pero… tenemos cosas que hacer.

Y tan pronto como su negativa, Haine y un no muy convencido Kyo entraron al departamento, encontrándose Yukari ahora con la puerta cerrada y el alma en el precipicio.

Ahora…

¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

**TBC.**


	33. Preparativos de viaje

**Preparativos de viaje**

**Capítulo 32**

Sakuno encontraba haciendo sus maletas ya de noche cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta y salió de la habitación para ver a Kaname con las llaves en la mano.

– Disculpa, ¿estabas durmiendo?

– No… estaba haciendo mis maletas...

Escuchar eso lo alegró de sobremanera, y se acercó para depositarle un beso en la frente.

– Kaname, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

– Separé los pasajes para el día de mañana, ¿crees que estarás lista?

La respuesta la tomó de sorpresa. Sus manos apenas pudieron sostener la ropa que llevaba.

Mañana... se irían mañana.

– Uhmm, s-sí creo que sí. – no podía quitarse la palabra "mañana" de la cabeza y yéndose para el sillón trató de ocultar su rostro que evidentemente no era de alegría como el de Kaname.

– Perfecto, iremos al aeropuerto a las 5:00 PM, allí tendremos todo listo.

Dicho eso Kaname comenzaba a hacer más llamadas, varias de ellas en inglés por lo que no pudo entender demasiado pero suponía debía tratarse de los últimos preparativos.

Luego de eso se metió a la ducha y Sakuno aprovechó para irse al balcón.

Allí recibió el fresco que corría. Apoyándose en la reja comenzó a pensar…

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a ver una noche estrellada como la de ahora? El cielo lo compartían todos por igual pero… se trataba de otro país y además… ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a verlo a… Ryoma?

Recordaba lo de la tarde y su corazón era como si diera un vuelco de emociones. La tan calida sensación en su vientre y cuerpo… tenía miedo de no poder sentirlo de nuevo, aunque fuera con alguien más. Quería amar, quería querer y darse con todo su corazón, no quería perder esa parte suya, su pasión… esa que tanto había escondido y ahora clamaba por salir.

Se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Ojala todo fuera rápido y no demorara, porque una vez que se fuera terminaría finalmente por abandonar su pasado por completo.

* * *

Llegó un nuevo día y cuando despertó se encontraba sola en la cama. Se desesperezó un poco y quitó las sabanas para levantarse. Vió el lado de Kaname, habían dormido en la misma cama, mas no juntos, ella se había excusado diciendo que aún se sentía algo mal y le daban bochornos por la fiebre, por lo que se había alejado a un costado de la cama. La cosa es que el mayor ya no se encontraba acostado. ¿A que hora se habría ido que no se dio cuenta? Seguro que con todo el ajetreo del viaje tendría que haber salido temprano, debía ser eso.

El viaje… "mañana"...

UN MOMENTO. Eso, ¿era hoy?

Todo el sueño se le fue para de pronto palidecer y sentirse como si todo el cuarto hubiese perdido temperatura. Con lo que pudo se quedó sentada en la cama mirando al piso, tratando de caer realmente en el día que era y de repente ya se encontraba apretando fuerte las sabanas con los dedos, con tanta fuerza que hasta temblaba. Al percibir el dolor se detuvo pero entonces sintió caérsele un par de lágrimas por las mejillas. Pasando de la sorpresa se tapó la cara.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Rió débil. Otra vez llorando… no podía ser.

Se secó las lágrimas con las manos. Debía tratarse de la entreñez que daba siempre al viajero, si, debía ser eso. Rió dolorosamente un poco más fuerte mientras no quitaba la mano derecha de sus ojos. Era una tonta sin remedio, no tenía porque ponerse así, después de todo, dentro de poco todo llegaría el final. Finalmente su esfuerzo habría valido la pena. Tenía lo que quería, un viaje a un país distinto, donde nadie la conociera y podría comenzar una nueva vida junto a un hombre que juraba amarla a pesar de que ella nunca demostró corresponderle por completo.

Sacó la mano de sus ojos y se quedó quieta por unos instantes. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Ryoma se enterase? Seguramente lo haría cuando ya no estuviese en el país…

En su pecho pareció oprimirse algo que no supo entender, no era físico como las veces anteriores, lo de ahora era distinto, era un dolor cien veces mayor que uno físico pero al mismo tiempo no le dolía, sino que le oprimía.

– Estarás mejor acompañada… tarde o temprano te acostumbrarás…

Dijo al aire, pero en cuanto terminó de decirlo sintió un gran vacío dentro suyo. Como quien deja ir algo muy preciado… aunque en su caso debía ser algo como, sacarse un peso de encima, ¿no?

Se le venía a la mente aquella chiquilla, tan linda y lleno de vida, tan dispuesta y capaz a luchar por su amor. Le recordaba un poco a su "yo" de antes…

Quizás ella pudiera hacerlo feliz.

Ya no importaba… apartó esos pensamientos no agradándole imaginarse aquello…

* * *

Aún era temprano, Yukari en ese momento salió de su cuarto para ir a la cocina cruzando el lugar donde se encontraba durmiendo Ryoma. Ahora que lo veía bien, por alguna razón su expresión no era pacifica sino de sufrimiento, de frustración.

Apenas sacó algunas naranjas para hacer jugo cuando no aguantó más y volvió al living para quedársele a un lado. Se agacho frente al sofá y ahí estiró la mano tímidamente para pasársela por el cabello. Su expresión se entristeció.

Por sobre todas las cosas…quería ver a Ryoma feliz…

De repente se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y con la mirada fija hacia el teléfono… supo que debía hacerlo. Aquella idea no había dejado de rondar por su cabeza. Aún se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho, pero desde la noche anterior no dejaba de pensar en eso. La valentía se iba y volvía… el coraje tendía a irse… quizás fuera una locura y no estaba segura de lograr algo pero… con el peor dolor en su corazón y porque sabía que ya todo había llegado a su fin… que el hermoso sueño finalmente estaba hecho pedazos… logró tomar el último impulso para ponerse en marcha.

Sabía que Sato podría ayudarla.

.

Pasó como una hora hasta que finalmente Ryoma despertó. Se sorprendió en un principio por la manta que tenía encima, más luego volteó hacia donde el sonido le indicaba.

– ¡Ryoma! Que bueno que te despiertas, te he hecho un buen desayuno.

– Eh... gracias… – se fue levantando de a pocos quitándose la manta y tocándose la cabeza que le dolía. Después de todo no había dormido muy bien. Toda la noche soñando y encima en un sillón no podía darte el mejor descanso. La preocupación y frustración de no saber de Sakuno en verdad lo estaban volviendo loco.

– No te levantes, acá te traigo todo.

Sin que le diese tiempo de rechazarlo la bandeja con el jugo y tostadas ya estaba frente suyo. Se trataba de un desayuno prácticamente en la cama.

– No tenías que molestarte. – dijo algo quedo con tantas cosas enfrente suyo.

– Para mi no es molestia, además debes alimentarte muy bien. – dijo y fue rápido por su desayuno que estaba en la cocina, volviendo segundos luego para sentarse al frente suyo – Mientras pueda… déjame consentirte por favor.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa triste que dejó a Ryoma con el vaso de jugo en el aire.

– ¿Mientras... puedas? – preguntó extrañado.

– Comamos, sino no será un desayuno, te levantaste muy tarde, aunque es mejor, así duermes mucho y descansas mejor, has estado ocupado últimamente, saliendo por allí… saliendo por allá, debes descansar aunque sea un rato.

Escuchar todo eso le quitó toda palabra que fuera a decir. Seguro eran ideas suyas.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar, y mientras tanto Yukari volvía a hablar alegre y mucho, como siempre. Aunque esa extraña sensación de nostalgia no dejaba de perseguirlo.

– Volviste tarde ayer, es peligroso para ti. – dijo Ryoma de repente.

– ¿Eh? Pues... me quedé caminando un rato por ahí y… nada importante. Discúlpame si te preocupé. – dijo lo último con cierta timidez de que eso fuera cierto y para su sorpresa era así, puesto que en serio Ryoma lucia como tal.

No pasó mucho luego del desayuno cuando el chico se dio una ducha, vistió y estuvo listo para salir. Iría a la casa de Haine, no importaba si ésta lo echaba a patadas luego de esa extraña última conversación que tuvieron. Si no entendía a que se refería no tenía porque temer.

Yukari escuchó la puerta cerrarse pero no hizo nada.

Ryoma prefirió bajar por las escaleras casi corriendo, importándole poco que sus piernas no pudieran aguantar tal velocidad. Algunos pisos los pasaba saltando de baranda en baranda y cuando estuvo ya en la planta baja salió del edificio para luego seguir apresurado llegando así de pronto hasta el edificio de Haine.

Ya preveía de lejos como iba a hacer para adentrarse en el edificio cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo y al dar la vuelta toda la rabia se le subió a la cabeza y sus puños volvieron a hacer fuerza al tiempo que una expresión de desagrado y molestia aparecía en su rostro.

– Veo que me reconoces.

El hombre, ahora enfrente suyo, que resultaba ser Kaname también lo veía serio, muy molesto. Podía decirse que compartían un mismo sentimiento, lo desagradable que le resultaba a cada uno verle la cara al otro.

– Quizás te haya visto pero no te conozco. – contestó Ryoma lo más simple posible, sabiendo que tenía que hacerse el desconocido con ese hombre para resguardar a Sakuno.

– Debo agradecerte lo de hace unas cuantas noches. Aunque te escondiste muy bien para que no te encontrara.

Así que sabía que había sido él quien salvó a la chica. No entendía cómo, pero eso no importaba ahora.

– No es nada para agradecer, es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

Conversaban pero ninguno de los dos se quitaba la mirada de encima, como si quisiesen devorarse el uno al otro.

– Así que... la conoces. – dijo Kaname.

Como le carcomían las ganas de gritárselo en la cara, decirle que por supuesto, por supuesto que conocía a Sakuno, si era a quien más amaba en el mundo, su vida, pero… por ella misma es que debía controlarse.

– ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó con igual seriedad.

– No es necesario que lo ocultes, ella ya me lo contó todo.

Kaname tenía ganas de matar a ese hombre, lo tenía enfrente suyo, a aquel que tanto dolor había causado a su Rae... es decir, a Sakuno. Pero utilizaba todo el control del mundo para no hacerlo.

– ¿Todo? ¿Qué todo? – preguntó enarcando una ceja haciéndose el indiferente e irónico aunque por dentro estaba más que sorprendido.

– Que falsedad, ¿te vas a hacer el desentendido?

Ahora Kaname comenzaba a perder el poco de cordura que había juntado. Si su peor enemigo le mostraba indiferencia y poca importancia al asunto, ¿cómo más podía estar?

– ¿Y tú quien eres para pedirme explicaciones? – le dijo Ryoma de vuelta con seriedad y un nuevo brillo asesino en sus ojos dorados. – Si realmente hubiese algo, ese es un asunto entre nosotros, tú no eres nadie a quien tenga que rendirle cuentas.

– No eres más que un chiquillo a quien le acaban de quitar su juguete, ¿verdad? – trató de devolverle la jugada haciendo que Ryoma por un momento perdiera la compostura y diera un paso adelante, dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

– Si hablamos de "juguete" no soy muy diferente a ti, ¿verdad? Quienes se creen que con dinero pueden conseguir todo. – le dijo de nuevo irónico esta vez provocando el odio de Kaname quien ofendido se acercó para agarrarlo de la chaqueta.

– Así que el dinero, ¿no estamos hablando de lo mismo acaso?

– Pero yo la tuve por su propia voluntad. – agarró con fuerza la mano de Kaname. – Ella estaba conmigo porque quería, y no por necesidad.

La debilidad de Kaname al escuchar eso hizo lo soltara, pero mantenía su puño agarrado. Había dado en el blanco–

– ¡Eres un maldito, un miserable! – le dijo Kaname con odio, agitado y con el puño temblándole.

Ryoma estaba preparado para lo que viniera, aunque fuese grande la diferencia de edad, no le daba miedo. Si tenían que pelear lo harían, hacia mucho que deseaba poder desquitarse con ese hombre que había comprado a Sakuno de esa manera tan vil, que había dado pie a que siguiera vendiéndose en ese bar, que la había obligado a quien sabe que cosas, que la había tenido todo ese tiempo mientras él sufría su ausencia, que de alguna manera la había transformado en lo que era ahora, él y otros hombres más. Jamás lo iba a perdonar, jamás en lo que le pudiera quedar de vida.

La gente de los alrededores pronto comenzó a percatarse de dos personas en la entrada del edificio que lucían sospechosos. ¿Serían delincuentes? Se preguntaban muchos, pero al ver el aspecto principalmente del mayor dudaban.

– Ella nunca te perdonará lo que le hiciste, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, porque lo que hiciste no merece perdón. Poco te importó que fueras su primer novio, ¿no es cierto? Pudiste haberte conseguido a alguna otra, pero ¿por qué ella? – hablaba agitado Kaname.

– Yo amo a Sakuno, y es lo que único que me importa, no daré explicaciones a nadie y menos a ti, quién sólo la buscó por placer, eres un infeliz.

Aquella desfachatez y facilidad de palabras fueron lo último y el colmo para que Kaname se le lanzara encima con un puñetazo que le cayó directo en la mejilla a Ryoma, justo donde tiempo atrás Sakuno lo había abofeteado. Retrocedió unos pasos aun sintiendo el impacto del dolor cuando se dio cuenta que otro golpe venía pudiéndolo esquivar a tiempo y propinándole una patada a Kaname que la recibió del lado de las costillas.

La patada logró inmovilizarlo por un tiempo y podría haberle dado un buen golpe de gracia pero le pareció cobarde hacerlo. Bien sabía que hasta podría matar a ese hombre pero no lo haría, jamás pelearía con el enemigo tomando ventaja. Pero Kaname se recuperó rápido del impacto y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen. Y así dio inicio a una pelea de golpes sin parar. Se golpeaban en la cara con coraje, soltando todo el cólera que setnían.

La gente de los alrededores de pronto gritaba alterada. Una mujer llamaba a gritos a los policías.

Ambos se percataron del gran alboroto pero poco parecía importarles. Agitados como estaban aun seguían propinándose miradas asesinas, de querer continuar, desquitarse por lo que cada uno sentía en esos momentos. Ryoma se tocó el labio inferior dándose cuenta que éste sangraba y Kaname se sostenía el lado derecho adolorido cuando de pronto oyeron la sirena de la policía acercarse y para ambos, muy a regañadientes, tuvo que ser el final del encuentro.

– Maldición... – susurró Kaname.

– Yo amo… a Sakuno… y jamás… – tosió un poco, agitado. – Jamás me voy a… dar por vencido… – se limpió el hilo de sangre que caía por su mentón para de a pocos ir volteando.

Cuando el coche de policías llegó él ya se había ido.

Kaname dolorido como estaba poco podía mantenerse de pie. Si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones habría perseguido a ese infeliz pero… el dolor en su cuerpo era terrible.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – le dijo de pronto uno de los policías al lado suyo.

– No es nada. – se puso de pie aparentando estar bien, aunque le dolían los huesos terriblemente.

– ¿Está seguro?

– Sí... – apretó los dientes al sentir esa fuerte punzada en sus costillas.

Y así fue lento pero decidido fue hasta el garaje del edificio para subir a su auto y dejarse descansar allí por un momento. Echó la cabeza para atrás aun sosteniéndose la zona dolorida y cerrando los ojos para aclarar su mente.

Esa expresión… esos ojos dorados… ¿por qué había encontrado en ellos sinceridad en lo que decía? Se suponía que era un tipo de la peor calaña por haberle hecho pasar eso a Sakuno, pero por alguna razón no había podido seguir golpeándolo luego de que le dijera eso, y más al acordarse de…

_"Ryoma-kun... te amo."_

Esos dos… acaso ¿en verdad se amaban? ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Cómo podía haberla tratado y engañado así, siendo que la quería? ¿El amor realmente podía surgir en trampas tan terribles como esas?

Si Sakuno le decía eso y este otro chico le decía lo mismo…

No.

Estaba volviéndose loco. ¿Como podía creer en las palabras de alguien que era capaz de ese tipo de cosas?

Suspiró sintiendo apaciguarse de a pocos el dolor en su cuerpo…

* * *

– ¿El viaje se pospone?

Sakuno estaba asombrada por ese cambio tan repentino de fecha y más porque Kaname lucia desordenado y… ¿dolorido? Sus ropas… no le eran conocidas, parecía nuevas y las expresiones aunque disimuladas eran de dolor, se lo dejaba claro por la manera como se encorvaba…

– Sí… hubo un problema con lo de tu pasaporte, pero no es de cuidado. – trató de caminar lo más normal posible hasta su recamara. – Sólo será hasta mañana por la noche, entonces el agente de viajes nos tendrá todo listo. También tengo que avisarle a Andrew.

Fuera como fuera lo veía extraño. Kaname no quería contarle lo que fuera que hubiera pasado después que desapareciera desde temprano. Y ahora volvía así y le preocupaba…

Sin embargo… que Dios le perdonara porque… sentía algo de alivio al saber que no se iría hoy.

Fue hasta el teléfono aprovechando que Kaname se había metido a la ducha.

Y en pocos minutoa Haine ya estaba en la casa.

– ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te irías HOY? – preguntó exaltada. – Menos mal que será hasta mañana, ya que si no..

– Vamos adentro por favor. – la interrumpió llevándola hacia la sala.

– ¿Y dices que te TIENES que ir? Sakuno, parece que estuvieras obligada, no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres, además es muy pronto y… – sabía lo del viaje pero escuchar a su amiga de cierta forma obligada, triste y sobre todo tan próxima a ser arrebatada de su lado… no le gustaba para nada.

Si al menos ella estuviera feliz lo aceptaría pero… Sakuno no sonreía para nada. Le dolía verla así.

– Haine... – le tomó de las manos para tranquilizarla, tomando por sorpresa a esta. – Es que yo… en verdad tengo que hacerlo…

– Pero dime por qué estás obligada, no me gusta oírte hablar así. – apretó un poco sus manos contra las suyas.

– Kaname… ha hecho mucho por mi. Tu sabes que él siempre… me trató bien, me ha cuidado, se ha preocupado porque nadie me haga daño ni me toque… me sacó de trabajar en el local y yo…

– Pero por agradecimiento no se puede obligar una a hacer cosas que no quiere. Tú sabes, estarás todo el tiempo allá, con él, prácticamente comenzarás una vida allá y…

– Es que tú no sabes... – la soltó y se tapo levemente la cara. – No te terminé de contar lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche en que… esos hombres me drogaron. Esa noche… no se como pero estaba en una habitación con Ryoma, aquellas que están realmente escondidas del local. Él… debió haberme librado de esos hombres y… cuando estuvimos a solas yo… supe que era él, o quizás un sueño pero… entonces todo salió de mi… le pedí… le pedía que me tocara… que me besara, y no se que otras cosas realmente, apenas y puedo recordarlo. Pero estaba segura que él estaba allí.

Haine comenzaba a morderse las uñas de sólo escucharla.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Pasó que… no se en que momento se fue y… en su lugar estuvo Kaname. Pero yo… continué diciéndole todas esas cosas y… lo llamé por el nombre de Ryoma.

– ¿Quéeeeee? – se tapó la boca enseguida. Eso definitivamente era TERRIBLE, bien sabía ella que no había nada peor que tu novio te escuchara nombrarle como otra persona… pero no se lo podía decir a Sakuno.

– ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo negarme a Kaname? Ha hecho tanto por mi y yo le pago de esta manera. Además que si lo veo del lado bueno… pronto cambiaré de vida, nadie me conoce allá, podré volver a estudiar, él me ha dicho que se hará cargo de todo y…

– ¿Pero así le piensas pagar, con lastima?

– N-no es lastima… él no se merece que yo lo haya tratado así, no hay otra manera que me perdone, y él dice que me quiere.

– Pero tú no a él.

– No puedo Haine… no puedo hacerle eso a Kaname.

– Pero te estás lastimando tu misma, ¿no te da lástima tu persona? Si tienes lástima por él, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso piensas seguir una vida perfecta pero sin cariño? ¿Sin amor? ¿Crees que podrás amarlo yéndote así de obligada, o solo vivir con gratitud el resto de tu vida?

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, Sakuno sin poder rebatir esas palabras, sabiendo que eran tan ciertas y claras como el agua. El amor, cuan necesario era para ella… Dios, se moría por sentir esa linda sensación de estar enamorada y ser correspondida nuevamente… pero… Kaname... también la quería y ella, desde lo más profundo de su corazón no quería herirlo, ya no. Era tan bueno y atento que… simplemente no podía.

– ¿Vas a pensarlo siquiera? – redijo Haine en tono amable.

– No puedo pensarlo.

– Prométeme que lo harás aunque sea.

Y de pronto, Kaname salió de la habitación, ya aseado y en mejores condiciones.

– Haine, buenas noches.

– Buenas noches Kaname, yo… ya estaba por irme. ¿El viaje es mañana verdad?

– Sí, puedes venir a despedirla si deseas.

– Claro, sin falta estaré acá. Hasta mañana entonces.

Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida y cerrando la puerta tras de sí de inmediato.

* * *

.

El día había llegado y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo ya. La noche anterior fue larga y extraña, pero no por el problema de la cama que tenía durante esos últimos días sino que… durante toda la madrugada había notado a Kaname sin poder dormir. De espaldas podía escuchar como éste se movía repetidas veces y otras cuando pasaba largo rato… se le acercaba para percatarse de que estuviera dormido, lo cual aparentaba, pero luego el mayor se levantaba y se iba al baño… allá no sabía que pudiese estar pasando exactamente.

Entre la oscuridad veía la rendija de luz de la puerta y a Kanme moverse de un lado a otro, luego lo que le pareció pequeños quejidos de dolor que más de una vez la hicieron querer salir de la cama y saber que pasaba pero… no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para eso… así que… tan solo se quedó allí, encogida y sin dejar de ver hacia esa rendija de luz.

Y cuando pasó un buen rato se ponía a pensar en lo que sería el día siguiente, faltaba unas pocas horas ya y… pensando en eso fue cuando cayó en sueño y… cuando menos se dio cuenta sintió a los pájaros cantar frente a la ventana y las cortinas abiertas.

– ¿Kaname? – lo llamó al encontrarse su lado de la cama vacío, pero pronto el interés menguo para quedarse un rato allí, encogida consigo misma y no con muchas ganas de levantarse. Una mecha de cabellos cayó por su frente al agachar la cabeza para luego suspirar y… comenzar a temblar. – Sakuno tonta... no tienes porque estar así…

Pero no podía parar de temblarle el cuerpo_. _Las palabras de Haine vinieron a su mente._  
_

_"Prométeme que aunque sea lo pensarás"_

¿Era bueno pensar en eso solo a horas de irse a otro país y abandonar todo?

– Kaname ha hecho mucho por mi y… yo prometí no perdonar nunca a Ryoma...

Entonces ¿por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza?

Su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos dorados, su voz… su calor…

Debía estar loca, ahora pensaba todo el tiempo en él…

En ese instante se escuchó el sonido característico de la puerta. Salió del cuarto para encontrarse con Kaname recostado en el sillón del living, mostrando claras evidencias de cansancio… y… un claro moretón en su frente que ahora que llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás, el mechón de cabellos ya no podía ocultar…

– Kaname, ¿a donde fuiste?

El hombre no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al oír su voz de pronto tan cercana, aunque pronto aparento más tranquilidad y normalidad.

– Discúlpame… tuve que salir por unos instantes a hacer los tramites finales. ¿Estabas despierto hace mucho?

– Uhm, no...

– Dormilona. – replicó sonriendo levemente.

– Hm, ¿te puedo… preguntar algo?

– Por supuesto, pregúntame lo que quieras. – dijo hasta casi con exaltación.

– Ese moretón...

– No es nada para preocuparse, un golpe sin importancia.

– Pero ¿como te lo hiciste?

Le agradaba verla preocupado por él, quería abrazarla por esa ternura que le provocaba pero… si realmente supiera de donde venían estos… arruinaría todo. Esa persona lo arruinaría todo...

– Dije que está bien. – le sonrió. – Ahora quiero que lo único en que te preocupes sea en tener todo listo. – le acarició el cabello produciendo un ligero escalofrío en Sakuno quien ahora con cada roce suyo se ponía así. – Partimos por la noche pero tenemos que estar antes que se ponga el sol.

– De acuerdo…

* * *

Ryoma no pudo salir del departamento una vez que Yukari lo había capturado y curado de esas heridas que al final terminaron por deshincharse rápidamente, ahora tan solo le quedaban algunos moretones, pero nada serio. Igual no dejaba de sentirse deprimido por no haber visto a Sakuno en días… se estaba muriendo de la ansiedad.

Quería encontrar fuerza en algo, en lo que fuera que le tranquilizara, saber que todo estaba bien y que continuaría como hasta ahora, con Sakuno flexibilizándose de a pocos con él…

No le demostraba el mismo cariño que los buenos tiempos pero de alguna forma el ya no rehuirle ni mirarlo con odio era un gran avance… además que aquel beso de esa noche y sus palabras aun eran claras en sus oídos…

Tan sólo un tiempo más... sólo eso…

– Ryoma...

Escuchó detrás suyo y al voltear se encontró con Yukari.

– ¿Estás pensando en ella? – preguntó la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¿Es muy notable? – le respondió algo apenado y Yukari asintió con la misma sonrisa que así era.

Era extraño, esa era la primera vez que podía referirse a Sakuno con Yukari de manera tan despreocupada… sin sentir que estaba hablando de lo que no debía.

**– **No te preocupes, dentro de poco estoy segura que ya no estarás tan triste. – se le acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. Ryoma no entendía. – Dicen que cuanto más piensas en una persona, más la llamas o que… esta misma persona termina pensando en ti también y si es así… seguro que no tardará mucho en volver contigo. Tú la quieres mucho.

Podía sonreír pero al mismo tiempo podría comenzar a llorar.

– Yukari... – estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando esta contenta se levantó del sillón para irse a la cocina. La siguió con la mirada, viendo como sacaba algo de la heladera, luego platos. Regresó casi corriendo para poner un pequeño platito encima de la mesita enfrente suyo.

– Aquí está tu desayuno. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – Yo… ¡yo ya vengo! Me acordé que tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas, estaré de vuelta al atardecer.

Habló apresurada, tanto que no le permitió a Ryoma articular palabra para preguntarle algo.

– Y… Ryoma... – se detuvo frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda y con las llaves en la mano. – Cuídate mucho… es decir, ya no estés más triste y… sabes, nunca me arrepentí de darte alojamiento, fuiste el mejor compañero y amigo. – se hizo un pequeño silencio que pronto fue terminado por la misma y animada Yukari. – ¡Bueno! Eso quería decírtelo hace tiempo, es raro, jeje. ¡No me esperes!

Tan rápido como sus palabras, como el hecho que no volteó en ningún momento a verlo, se fue cruzando la puerta del departamento, y ya afuera, como decirlo, la casa se sintió muy sola.

Ryoma no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, todo había sido demasiado rápido y extraño por parte de Yukari. Quiso creer en ese instante que estaba quizás demasiado sensible y susceptible por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y prefirió no darle más cabida en su cabeza al asunto.

Luego de comer su desayuno se dio una ducha, se desinfecto las heridas con el tónico que le había preparado Yukari el día anterior y salió rumbo al bar, tenia la esperanza de encontrarse con Haine, y aunque esta le hubiese dicho que no quería hablarle más por una razón que aun desconocía… tenía que preguntarle de Sakuno.

Pero Haine no estaba ahí.

Que extraño...

¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Tenía un mal presentimiento, debía encontrar a Sakuno cuanto antes.

* * *

– ¿Lista? – preguntó Haine a un lado de Sakuno, quien echaba sus últimas pertenencias a su maleta.

– Eso creo. – cerró la tapa de la valija y suspiró.

Haine desvió la mirada y de pronto su semblante se entristeció.

– Sakuno... antes de que te vayas yo... quiero disculparme contigo.

La aludida la miró, extrañada.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tú me conoces, se podría decir que soy una promiscua total y sabía lo que quería cuando me metí a esa vida, quería divertirme y así fue. Pero tú… no debí tomarte como si fueras igual que yo.

Sakuno se sorprendió por completo ante las palabras de su amiga. Sí, Haine la había llevado a la vida del bar, pero nunca la culpó, pues había sido por desición propia que accedió, y eso le iba a decir, pero la chica siguió hablando.

– Tú eres distinta, muy distinta a mi y… eres mi mejor amiga. – suspiró. – Somos de la misma edad pero siempre fuiste muy linda y dulce, despedías mucha ternura, hasta conmigo que soy una perdida total. – rió con melancolía. – Pero… eso no era lo que te tocaba vivir a ti. Teniendo en cuenta que acababas de pasar por algo tan terrible… habrías aceptado hacer cualquier cosa con tal de apaciguar ese gran dolor que tenías. Yo tuve la culpa por ofrecerte algo así, porque lo que para mi era normal… para ti no lo era y no tomé en cuenta eso… y cuando comenzaste a trabajar yo supe… noté desde la primera noche que ese no era lugar para ti pero… aun así intenté ocultar mi culpa y responsabilidad pensando que quizás te acostumbrarías pero… ese día nunca llegó…

– ¡No! Haine, tú sabes que yo trabajé siempre por cuenta propia, tú no me obligaste a nada. – le dijo Sakuno en ese momento, quería que Haine parase de decir todo eso.

– Te equivocas, es que yo sí te obligué, aunque no fuese gráficamente, lo hice utilizando la excusa que era tu amiga… porque… pensabas que era tu amiga y que buscaba lo mejor para ti pero… si hubiera sido así te hubiera detenido y prohibido el acceso al lugar desde la primera noche que la pasaste ahí…

Sakuno no pudo contestar a eso.

– Sakuno, tu nunca estuviste hecha para ese trabajo, tú… eres de una sola persona, naciste para amar, para demostrar ese hermoso interior tuyo y hacer feliz a la persona que quieres y deseas. Hay mucha entrega y pasión tuya hacia solo una persona y tú lo sabes… no puedes permanecer encerrada como un ave en su jaula, no puedes… y lamentablemente fue a eso a lo que te empujé. No sabes... lo arrepentida que estoy.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sakuno al escuchar esas palabras de su persona. ¿Como podía ser? No dejaba de asombrarse como Haine podía conocerla tan bien.

– Haine, no tienes porque arrepentirte de nada de lo que hiciste. – la tomó de las manos. – Yo tengo mi propia voluntad y así lo quise… y ya está hecho.

– Pero amiga… aun hay tiempo de volver a atrás, si tú realmente...

– No. – la interrumpió. – Yo tengo que cambiar, de una vez, tengo que dejar el pasado atrás, ya todo será diferente y… Kaname me quiere… y yo… yo también lo quiero.

– Pero no de la manera en que quieres a...

– Por favor, por favor… no me lo menciones. – comenzaban a enrojecerse sus ojos. – No me lo nombres por favor… te lo ruego…

– N-no, no llores…

– Entonces no me lo menciones más por favor…

No podía hacerla llorar, si fuera así cuando volviera Kaname se iba a dar cuenta y… ya no quería lastimar más a Sakuno.

– Está bien… discúlpame… no lo mencionaré más. No es bueno que llores o Kaname se dará cuenta…

En ese momento entonces se escucharon las llaves. Llegó Kaname con varias bolsas de papel en las manos y Andrew al lado suyo.

– Buenas tardes. – saludó Andrew.

– Disculpa Kaname, vine a visitar a Sakuno desde temprano y...

– No es problema Haine, sabes que esta es tu casa. Oh, y él es mi amigo Andrew, es quien nos acompañará en el viaje. – lo presentó.

– Espero que les vaya muy bien. – dijo Haine. – Yo... creo que ya debo irme, si no se les hará más tarde.

Dicho esto, se acercó a Sakuno para abrazarla en modo de despedida.

Al estar cerca suyo le susurró al oído…

– Perdóname… y… cuando quieras ya sabes que puedes volverte y venir a vivir conmigo de nuevo.

La soltó y se separó con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Sakuno de cierta forma.

– Nos veremos luego, ¿cierto? – preguntó ya en la puerta.

Sakuno sonrió débilmente y asintió.

– Entonces... hasta pronto.

Y cuando su amiga cruzó la puerta y la cerró, Sakuno se quedó con una sensación de vacío interior. Le hubiera gustado permanecer con Haine abrazada, pero sabia que unos minutos más y ambas no habrían aguantado el llanto.

– Traje a Andrew para salir juntos dentro de las horas que faltan, espero no te moleste. – dijo Kaname.

– No…está bien. Con permiso… – se fue del lugar rumbo al cuarto, se escuchó un leve portazo.

– Ajá, que ánimos que tiene. – dijo Andrew.

– Seguramente son los nervios los que la tienen así. – dijo Kaname, excusándola.

– Sí, claro. – se sentó en el sillón. – Pero esperemos que se le vayan cuando lleguemos allá, sino cualquiera diría que te la raptaste y la estás obligando.

Una mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para que Andrew dejara de decir palabra alguna.

Las horas pasaron y pronto ya no quedaba casi nada de tiempo. La tarde fría y los nubarrones del cielo hacían prever un poco de lluvia, pero nada que pudiese evitar el vuelo despegar. El invierno estaba ya instalado sin duda.

– Le compraste muchas cosas, en serio que va a parecer que la raptaste. – otra mirada asesina sobre él. – Bueno bueno, está bien. ¿Estás impaciente no? Seguro se va a ver como toda una angelita con esas ropas, solamente las ví y ya me provocó comprar algo así para alguna de las mías.

– No cambias.

– Oye y... ¿que es ese moretón enorme que tienes en la frente? – preguntó Andrew cambiando el tema. – Pareciera que estuviste en una pelea callejera o algo así. – dijo más en broma, pero al ver la cara de su amigo, se puso serio.

– Fue algo así.

– ¿En serio? – estaba sorprendido, pues Kaname no solía pelearse por nada. – ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Rae también quiso saberlo, pero prefiero no decir nada. Fue bueno que no insistiera, aunque ni así le hubiera dicho quién me hizo este y los otros golpes que tengo.

Lucia serio, Andrew sabía que no se trataba de nada sencillo y de poca importancia. Solamente veía a Kaname así cuando iba en serio por algo o le provocaban, incluso con sus enemigos.

– Vamos, dímelo… sabes que soy una tumba.

– Fue ese hombre, el ex novio de Sakuno, el supuesto "affair" del que hablabas.

– ¿En serio? Así que al final te estaba engañando...

– No, ni lo digas, Sakuno no me estaba siendo infiel con nadie, ese hombre la ha estado buscando y ahora que la encontró, le insiste.

– Pues no deben haber terminado muy bien, es más, Sakuno debe haber sido el que cortó la relación, ¿verdad?

– No lo entiendes… – suspiró cerrando los ojos por un instante. – Ese hombre le hizo algo terrible, algo tan humillante y desastroso que Sakuno aun no le perdona, y espero que jamás lo haga…

– Vaya… en serio que estás molesto, y además… nunca te ví tan posesivo y encendido como ahora, tu eras más pacifico Nathan.

Kaname sorprendido por eso le contestó.

– Lo soy, no estoy haciendo nada malo… solo cuidándola de aquel hombre, no quiero que la lastime más.

– ¿Realmente eso quieres? Bueno… digamos que por eso quieres llevártela, ¿cierto? ¿O es por qué quieres tenerla contigo solamente?

El escuchar eso lo confundió. De ninguna manera "llevártela" le sonaba bien. Él no se la estaba llevando, Sakuno misma había aceptado acompañarlo.

– No hables como si realmente la estuviera secuestrando. – le devolvió una mirada dura aunque turbada. – Ella misma aceptó cuando se lo pregunté.

– Y... teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has hecho por ella, no lo dudo. ¿Cómo se lo pediste? ¿Te respondió en el mismo instante?

– De acuerdo, Andrew, ¿Qué te propones con tanta pregunta? – comenzaba a exasperarse, no le gustaba todo ese interrogatorio y lucía sacado de sus casillas, totalmente distinto al Kaname serio y pacifico de siempre.

– Bueno bueno, sólo lo digo porque la situación entre ustedes, aunque a partir de ahora vivirán juntos, no ha cambiado mucho, pero si quieres que deje de hablar del tema lo haré. – finalizó recibiendo otra expresión de desaprobación de Kaname. En verdad su colega y amigo lucia muy poco tranquilo. Muy inusual en él.

– Voy a alistarme, conviene estar puntuales para cuando llegue el auto.

– ¡Asi es, señor! – le hizo el saludo con la mano en la frente para despabilar a Kaname con esa seriedad, pero solo logró que este se fuera pesadamente hacia el cuarto.

Andrew soltó un suspiro al aire.

– Ay amigo… en serio que ni te reconozco.

* * *

**TBC.**


	34. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

**Capítulo 33  
**

Y en menos de quince minutos salía Kaname completamente vestido y arreglado. Llevaba un traje como de costumbre. Reluciente, formal y fino color azul marino, zapatos lustrados y una corbata clara. El auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto llegó y los tres pronto descendieron del edificio para embarcarse en éste. Las conversaciones de allí en adelante eran en inglés, el conductor también lo era, por lo que todo el viaje fue más que largo para Sakuno.

Ver por la ventana le resultaba melancólico, pequeñas gotas de lluvia estaban comenzando a caer. Apretaba fuerte sus dedos contra el asiento afelpado, estaba inquieta, pero trataba de mostrarse tranquila. Al fin dejaría todo eso de lo que necesitaba alejarse. Pero pese a todo y a que su corazón pareció estrujarse tortuosamente en ese instante… siguió latiendo, sólo para recordarle que jamás podría olvidarse por completo de Ryoma, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Suspiró en silencio. Estaba a punto de dar el paso definitivo.

En Londres podría tener un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Ryoma rgresó a la casa ya sin ganas de nada, adolorido, pero nada de cuidado. Era curioso como Yukari acababa de curarlo para ahora volver a estar hecho un desastre. Había salido a buscar en vano a Sakuno de nuevo.

Entró hasta la sala y se encontró con la casa vacía… esperaba que Yukari hubiese vuelto, pero no era así. Siempre era tan común regresar y ver su cara sonriente y luego preocupada preguntándole a donde había ido, que ahora el no escucharla y ver el ambiente así le producía un poco de soledad y abandono. Pero debía comprender que Yukari tenia su vida… aquella que debía seguir pese a que él no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Le daba gusto verla tan tranquila...

En silencio se dirigió al balcón. Asomándose, las luces de la calle dieron de lleno sobre su cara al igual que unas cuantas gotas lo mojaron. Había una inquietante calma…

Pero en ese instante se escuchó desde dentro el teléfono. Al momento no tenía intenciones de contestar, prefería quedarse allí recargado, con la inquietante tranquilidad pero… fue esa misma sensación inquietante la que se intensificaba con cada timbrado que daba el teléfono.

Por fin dándose un respiro y porque el timbrado ahora lo ponía cada vez peor, contestó…

– ¿Hola?

Se escuchó un silencio del otro lado. No colgó por que de cierta forma… algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

– Ryoma... soy yo, Yukari.

Se escuchaba triste y algo... ¿nerviosa? No entendió muy bien de que se trataba en ese instante, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz por teléfono y le parecía extraña.

– Yukari, ¿pasa algo? – sólo atinó a decir medio quedo por la situación.

– Yo… tengo que avisarte algo que... es muy importante y… no pude decirte antes, pero... – su voz se quebró. – Se trata de Sakuno.

Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué podría decirle Yukari sobre Sakuno? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, la chica continuó.

– Ella… va a viajar esta noche… dentro de unas horas… con ese hombre llamado Kaname, su médico…

El teléfono pasó entonces a casi ser estrujado por la mano de Ryoma. No lo soltó, y no pensaba hacerlo, o más bien, no se sentía en la posibilidad de moverse.

La voz de Yukari se siguió escuchando del otro lado.

– Sato tiene contactos... él... consiguió que le dijeran los datos para que tú… – respiración entrecortada, palabras que duelen al salir de la garganta. – Es información confiable… si te he mentido antes... juro que esta vez no lo hago.

Ryoma temblaba, sus manos temblaban. De a pocos fue bajando un poco el teléfono, sin siquiera parpadear ni moverse, y sin embargo pudo escuchar lo último…

– Perdóname, Ryoma...

_"Perdóname"…_

– Sakuno... ¿se va?

Dijo de pronto en voz casi inaudible, que a duras penas pudo pasar por el fono.

– Tienes que ir lo más rápido que puedas, Ryoma, apresúrate.

Se escuchaba la desesperación de Yukari, desesperación que pronto le fue contagiada en el preciso instante, para de pronto volver a acercarse al teléfono y con desesperación comenzar a hablar.

– ¡Dime donde esta! ¿A dónde va? ¡Díme todo lo que sepas!

Olvidó cuando y como fue que bajó las escaleras tán rápido, si uso el ascensor o no, que fue lo que hizo, pero la cuestión es que ya se hallaba fuera del edificio y corría como loco…

Su corazón golpeaba fuerte y como si le fuese a salir del pecho. Una expresión de fiereza alumbraba su rostro. Su cabello era azotado por el viento y su ropa de pronto mojada por las gotas de lluvia que se iban intensificando. Fácilmente podría quebrase las piernas yendo a esa velocidad pero, ya no importaba, eso era lo de menos.

– No puedo dejarte ir, Sakuno… por favor, no te vayas. – flaqueaba cuando se planteaba que podría llegar tarde, pero luego agitaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos fuerte para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Maldecía en esos momentos que los seres humanos no pudieran volar, ojala y pudiera tener alas para llegar más rápido.

– ¡MALDICIÓN!

Se encontró una vez más diciéndose, pero la fiereza no desaparecía de su interior. Incrementó lo que pudo la velocidad, hasta que llegó a un lugar en el que casi empapado y agitado a más no poder se dio cuenta que solo transitaban autos. Era una carretera.

Nervioso, con la adrenalina y la desesperación al limite buscó a sus alrededores a alguien o algo que pudiera ayudarle, y lo primero que divisó fue una cabina donde se hallaba un hombre sentado. No dudó y fue corriendo hasta allí.

– ¡Por favor ayúdeme! – la agitación le hacia difícil hablar. El hombre ahora lo miraba como si fuese un bicho raro. Y es que ignoraba el aspecto que llevaba en eso momentos: Completamente empapado, lleno de barro en los zapatos y lo peor de todo, con algunos moretones en su rostro.

– Pero muchacho, ¿de donde vienes? – preguntó levantándose ya algo asustado el hombre. Salió de la cabina, dispuesto a ver de más cerca tal esperpanto cuando de pronto Ryoma se halló otra vez gritando.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Dígame como puedo pasar esa carretera!

– Ey, un momento, no tienes porque gritar.

Era desesperante, él, que apenas se las arreglaba para tomar aire y hablar, y el hombre que con toda su calma le pedía tranquilidad. Pero sabía que si no se tranquilizaba de alguna manera no podría hablar civilizadamente.

– Disculpe, por favor… ¿sabe donde puedo conseguir un auto?

El hombre enarcó una ceja. No dudaba de que además de su aspecto, era el mismo pedido que lo acreditaba como un loco.

– Oiga muchacho, primero que nada, mírese como está, con esta lluvia y frío de esa manera, ¿planea usted pescar una pulmonía?

– Vengo desde un lugar más lejos, por favor, necesito un auto que me lleve al otro lado. – trató en lo posible de no perder la cordura y llevarse el auto que de repente había divisado detrás de la cabina.

– ¿Tiene mucha prisa? ¿A donde quiere ir?

Aunque aun le hablaba con algo de desconfianza, Ryoma pudo sacar las ideas poco civilizadas de su cabeza de tomar el auto por la fuerza para responderle.

– Al aeropuerto, no el nacional, sino el privado. – se le había olvidado el nombre pero esperaba que ese hombre lo supiera.

– Queda a unos minutos de acá, si tomas un taxi quizás puedas llegar, ¿es muy pronta tu salida?

– Tengo mucha prisa, disculpe pero necesito llegar lo antes posible. – las locuras para conseguir ese auto volvían a su cabeza. Jamás pensó que su paciencia pudiese llegar a ese límite.

– Jajaja, estos chicos de ahora, todos son tan impulsivos. – exclamó el hombre.

¿Era una broma? Ryoma ahora si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo a un lado y llevarse ese auto, pero entonces…

– Dudo mucho que tú seas el que va a viajar pero te ayudaré, mi taxi no es muy rápido pero está lleno de gasolina, quizás puedas alcanzar a lo que sea que tengas que ir.

Ahora el hombre parecía muy simpático. Riendo y palmeándole de pronto el hombro, indicándole que lo siguiera hasta su auto, del cual pronto diviso la palabra "Taxi". Definitivamente la tensión y frenetismo lo habían cegado por unos instantes, desquiciándolo a pensar locuras.

– Vamos muchacho, pero luego te cobraré muy caro, además de los asientos todos mojados que me vas a dejar.

Estaba aun algo atontado porque todo pasara tan rápido, pero no dudó en subir rápido al auto y cerrar la puerta. El ambiente calido lo abrigó dándose cuenta ahora de lo empapado que estaba. El auto comenzó a arrancar.

– Que juventud esta, cada día hacen cosas más locas.

Podría agradecerle infinitamente a ese hombre su repentina solidaridad con él pero en esos momentos era incapaz, no podía estar tranquilo del todo.

Desde su sitio lo único que podía hacer era ver las calles por la ventana, esperando quizás que el auto volara.

Mientras, recordaba la conversación con Yukari.

_"Esos son los datos… disculpa sino pudimos tenerlos antes… pero te aseguro que son confiables."_

No fue capaz de volverle a decir nada a Yukari, la ultima vez que hablaría con ella y estuvo en el absoluto silencio.

* * *

– Bueno, parece que el mal tiempo nos acompañará en todo el viaje. Lindo día escogimos…

Comentaba Andrew mientras los tres tomaban asiento en las salas de espera del aeropuerto. Al lado tenían un gran ventanal desde donde se podían ver los aviones particulares partir.

– Y además hace frío. – Kaname se puso de pie. – Traeré algo para tomar.

– Yo pido un café. – dijo Andrew.

– ¿Tú que deseas Sakuno? – pregunto amable Kaname.

– Eh… no quiero nada, gracias… – juntó sus manos para darse un poco de calor y la verdad no le apetecía nada.

Kaname tomó muy a su pesar e inquietud esa respuesta.

– Ya vuelvo.

No le agradaba ver a Sakuno tan callada, es más, desde el auto que había estado así.

Ahora eran Andrew y Sakuno los que estaban solos.

– Oye. – llamó a Sakuno y ésta volteó a verlo. – Te va a gustar mucho Londres, es una ciudad encantadora.

Bajó la mirada apenada porque esas palabras fueran dichas al notar su obvio desanimo.

– Lo se, aunque nunca he estado en Europa...

– Esta será tu primera vez en un viaje largo ¿no? – dijo tratando de animarla aunque parecía que por el semblante de su acompañante fuera imposible.

– Sí. – volvió a ver hacia el ventanal. Una avioneta comenzaba a retroceder por la pista.

– La lluvia pone tristes a muchos… pero hay que ver si ese es el verdadero motivo, no hay que echarle toda la culpa. – dijo Andrew con claras intenciones de provocarla, pero no de mala manera, tan solo en broma para hacerle notar lo obvia que era con esa actitud. Sin embargo al ver la dureza en la expresión de Sakuno, de esas que te hacen callar enseguida, supo que quizás no era buen momento para sarcasmos.

– Oh Dios, Kaname me va a matar… – pensó ahora con cierto miedo al ver esos ojos clavándolo sin decir palabra alguna. Mejor guardar silencio. – Voy a la sección fumadores, ya vuelvo. – se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la otra sala.

Ahora sola, Sakuno lograba dar un respiro y arrepentida por lo que acaba de hacer, por sus bruscos impulsos, tomó sus dos manos y las presionó fuerte una con otra. Tratando de calmar esa ansiedad que por más que no quisiera empeoraba las cosas de a pocos.

En ese momento algo caliente sobre su mejilla la alertó y la hizo salir de todos sus pensamientos abruptamente. Era Kaname, quien le acercaba una taza de chocolate.

– Te puedes llegar a sentir mal si no tomas algo antes de tan largo viaje. – depositó el vaso humeante en sus manos para luego volver a sentarse a su lado.

Al percibir la calidez en su manos y el humo de la taza sintió que en verdad le haría bien tomar algo. Kaname parecía saber sus necesidades inmediatas, le había dicho que no y sin embargo… era muy atento.

– Gracias. – trató de quitar la expresión que hasta ahora había llevado por una más normal. Pero...

– ¿Te sientes bien?

Se detuvo de darle un sorbo a la taza.

– Estás un poco pálida, quizás sea el frío.

De pronto sintió las manos tibias de Kaname pasar por su rostro y mientras la miraba de manera tierna. El vaso en sus manos ahora temblaba, pero trató en lo posible de no hacerlo notar.

Esas caricias, ¿por qué no podía aceptarlas como antes? Pero no quería hacer más daño a Kaname, no podía…

– Yo... nunca he viajado distancias tan largas y… – trató de excusarse.

– Entiendo.

Cuando Kaname se quedó allí viéndola fijo y con la mano en su cabello, Sakuno comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Otra vez, allí estaba ese tipo de situaciones que cada vez le eran más difíciles de evitar y disimular. Lo sabía, Kaname estaba por besarla, y ella... tenía miedo, miedo a hacer algo equivocado, como todo lo que hacía últimamente y que no hacía más que dañar a la misma persona.

– Ehem...

La típica señal de alguien que interrumpe un momento crucial.

Tanto Kaname como Sakuno tuvieron su propia sorpresa. La interrupción no pudo haber sido más obvia y sin embargo Sakuno que para estos momentos ya se había echado algo para atrás, se sintió increíblemente aliviada.

– Disculpen pero vine por mi café, me muero de frío. – dijo animado Andrew, como siempre.

Kaname se alejó de Sakuno y se paró para darle su café a su colega con algo de seriedad.

– Bueno, es que el vuelo está por salir dentro de poco y… luego de mi cigarrillo siempre va mi café, ya sabes. – le dijo prácticamente a Kaname en excusa, a lo que este solo suspiró y volvió a sentarse al lado de Sakuno.

– Sabes que el cigarrillo solo te atrofiará el conocimiento para desempeñar tu profesión, que da la casualidad, es de médico. – le dijo en clara venganza por lo sucedido y Andrew solo rió mientras tomaba de a pocos el café.

Sakuno ya algo más tranquila y con el corazón volviéndole al pecho siguió tomando su chocolate. Tratando de alejar de su cabeza el hecho de que tuviese que soportar a partir de ahora más situaciones como esas.

– "Pasajeros del vuelo SU735: Londres, Inglaterra, se ruega dirigirse a abordar por la puerta 18, entrada C."

A Sakuno el cuerpo se le enfrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar eso.

– Es nuestro vuelo.

Escuchó decir a Kaname en lo que ahora eran varios sonidos combinados alrededor suyo, y solo hasta que sintió la maleta de mano que tenia pegada a su lado moverse, reaccionó. Tanto Kaname como Andrew ya se encontraban de pie.

– Llegó la hora de abordar. – le dijo Kaname con una sonrisa calida y mil sensaciones se le vinieron encima.

* * *

– Me sorprende que con este diluvio los ricos quieran salir en sus avionetas privadas. – dijo en tono burlón el conductor del Taxi que abordaba Ryoma, mientras divisaba a unos cuantos metros el mencionado aeropuerto.

Al verlo, Ryoma estuvo por saltar ahí mismo del auto pero se contuvo y en cambio se puso cerca de la puerta, tomando entre sus manos la manija.

– Calma muchacho, no vayas a salirme con ninguna locura más que ya hemos cometido bastantes los dos. – dijo al ver por el espejo las intenciones del chico.

Fueron unos minutos más y otro peaje cuando por fin se hallaron frente a la puerta principal del aeropuerto. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y salió del taxi, y mientras corría a la puerta escuchaba al hombre detrás suyo.

– ¡Mucha suerte!

Volteó para darle las gracias, era inapropiado y desconsiderado no hacerlo, pero cuando lo hizo el auto ya no estaba. Se sorprendió por la velocidad con que este se había ido, es más, casi parecía imposible, pero no era momento de quedarse pensando.

Llegó hasta la puerta donde esta se abrió automáticamente y se encontró con un ambiente calido y lleno de luces, además de las personas que ahora lo miraban entre asustadas y extrañadas, y no era para menos, acaba de darse un nuevo baño con el agua torrencial al bajarse del taxi. Entre que decidía que hacer, por donde empezar a buscar la ubicación que le había dado Yukari, unos policías captaron la tensión de la gente y se dirigieron hacia él. Con suerte pudo percatarse de éstos acercándosele para irse corriendo a tiempo.

Los policías iban detrás suyo.

– ¡Alto! ¡Deténgase!

Debían estar locos, después de todo lo que había pasado no estaba dispuesto a caer así de fácil. Por suerte encontró rápido una manera de safarse de esos hombres confundiéndolos con un camino de doble división, y allí luego los vió pasar yéndose por el camino en él que no estaba.

Escondido en un rincón sintió la agitación nuevamente en su cuerpo pero esta vez de cierta forma dolorosa, tosió un par de veces para luego tomar un poco de aire.

Una vez que hubo pasado tiempo suficiente para que esos policías se perdieran, salió del lugar y caminó un poco más. Felizmente no había gente por esos alrededores, lo que era muy raro pero a la vez muy beneficioso. Siguió por ese camino hasta que pronto se halló en un sitio que dirija a varias puertas protegidas, pero antes de llegar a ese pasadizo que dirigía a ellas, estaba una pared de vidrio que daba desde lo alto hasta la pista de aterrizaje y embarque.

Se detuvo un rato a observar desde allí. Un avión mediano estaba siendo embarcado y la sangre pareció enfriársele en el preciso instante en que desde lo lejos y arriba vió a Sakuno. Estaba acompañada de ese médico y otra persona más. Todos debajo de un toldo y con un grupo más de gente.

De pronto volvió a acelerarse, pegándose ahora al vidrio, queriendo gritar, golpear para que se percatase de su presencia, pero sabía que era imposible, a esa distancia y altura.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué podría hacer?

Se despegó un rato del vidrio intentando calmarse y pensar en algo, pero sólo se le venían locuras a la mente. Maldijo un par de veces el estar tan lejos, hasta que volvió a ver el pasadizo, las puertas que ahora eran su ultima esperanza. Esas puertas en un lugar tan alto debían ser… no tenía lógica, no podía ser así de fácil en un aeropuerto privado pero… todo lo superaba, debía intentarlo.

Así que sin más corrió hasta allí y abrió una de ellas, que le mostró una sala de maquinas… con una ventana parecida a la de afuera, pero que sólo poco dejaba ver. Salió de ella para dirigirse a la de al lado, pero escuchó voces, sseguramente del personal. Se ocultó sigilosamente y para su suerte salieron estos de lugar con lo que no esperó más y se adentró al lugar.

Donde estaba ahora, no podía creérselo.

– ¿La sala de máquinas?

Efectivamente y como lo pensaba esta tenia casi la misma ventana e incluso con mejor vista que la primera hacia la pista. Había muchas maquinas, aparatos que desconocía, bueno, casi… hasta que vió algo que le detuvo el corazón por unos instantes.

* * *

– Estamos abordando, por favor sírvanse seguirme por acá.

Les decía la aeromoza a los pocos pasajeros del avión y varios de ellos comenzaron a seguirla abriendo sus paraguas, saliendo de debajo del toldo.

Una pareja de esposos tomados del brazo se pusieron delante suyo y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras y los siguientes eran Kaname y Sakuno, el ruido del motor era intenso y hacia imposible cualquier comunicación, sin embargo pudo escucharse algo dentro de tal sonido.

– ¡SAKUNO!

Era de esperarse que tanto la aeromoza como los pasajeros dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para voltear asustados y mirarse entre ellos, preguntándose que había sido eso.

Kaname fue uno de los primeros en reconocer que esa voz venía del parlante oficial del aeropuerto, aquel que anunciaba los vuelos pero… era imposible que…

De pronto y aún asombrado divisó a lo lejos una persona casi pegada al vidrio de la cabina central y luego como un rayo pasó a ver a Sakuno, quien estaba estupefacta. Ahora ambos miraban para el mismo sitio y Sakuno pronto se halló bajando el paraguas y dejándolo caer al piso.

Kaname por primera vez en su vida se halló sin las más absoluta idea de cómo reaccionar.

– Es una locura… imposible… – dirigió una vez más la vista hacia la cabina divisando a aquel chico con el que se había peleado un día antes, sin duda lo reconocía pero aun así no podía dejar de mostrarse asombrado, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

– ¡SAKUNO, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!

Todos en el aeropuerto, incluyendo los que esperaban su llamado se encontraban escuchando aquella voz, escuchando lo imposible y preguntándose quien era esa tal Sakuno.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre la chica, haciéndole sentir el frío sobre su rostro pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir algo calido sobre su cara.

Kaname la veía con incredulidad, Sakuno... estaba llorando.

Ella no quitaba la vista de ese lugar y era como sin decir una sola palabra esos dos estuviesen superando la lejanía, como si las miradas de ambos se hubieran conectado y se hubieran vuelto uno solo. Kaname seguía atónito, con su mente trabajando a mil buscando qué hacer, pero... no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo podía competir contra algo así?

La expresión de Sakuno se suavizó, ahora lloraba como una niña, y aun así no podía tocarla, sentía que no podía porque, de hacerlo parecía que se quebraría y rompería en mil pedazos…

– Tranquilos por favor, se debe tratar de un error. – trataba de calmar la aeromoza algo nerviosa a los pasajeros que aun se hallaban fuera.

A lo lejos y finalmente después de varios minutos se veía a los guardias de seguridad llegar al lugar y sacar a Ryoma a la fuerza. Todos fueron presentes de dicha escena, de cómo Ryoma forcejeaba inutilmente siendo llevado hacia afuera de la sala de máquinas, incluido Kaname que aun veía con incredulidad, sin saber que hacer.

– Eso... ha sido una sorpresa. – no supo que más decir Andrew, aun con su valija de mano al lado suyo.

Las demás personas continuaron subiendo al avión, y en el instante en que Ryoma desapareció de la lejanía, Sakuno dio un paso al frente, Kaname se percató de ello con susto.

– Es… hora de abordar. – dijo algo nervioso Andrew para comenzar a moverse e ir a las escaleras, sabía que allí sobraba.

– Sakuno... – dijo casi en un hilo Kaname, viendo a la chica delante suyo y habiendo dado ese paso sin decir nada.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sin tregua y ya se encontraba completamente empapada, pero no le importaba.

De repente Sakuno subió el brazo y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, el paso fue dado hacia atrás…

– Perdóname… no es nada. No pasa nada… – dijo ella aun con la voz algo quebrada y sin voltear, tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

Y Kaname desde atrás solo podía ver a una pequeña niña tímida, temblorosa e insegura.

– No es nada... – repitió una vez más Sakuno en tono lloroso.

Eso fue lo último que supo Kaname antes de avanzar y decir lo que dijo…

– Ve…

Todo movimiento y quejido cesó en Sakuno.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó sin creer haber escuchado bien.

Volteó, con los ojos llorosos y mostrándose así de débil frente a Kaname, quien pese a ver ahora aquella perfección exterior disuelta, seguía viendo a la criatura más bella sobre la faz de la tierra…

– Que puedes ir con él… ve…

No podía creerse lo que escuchaba, debía ser una mentira, una ilusión. No… Kaname no podía estar diciendo justo ahora que…

– Hablo en serio, no te preocupes más por mi… – dijo captando esa confusión en la chica.

– Pero…yo… ¡yo no puedo! Vamos a… vamos a viajar, ¡no puedo dejarte asi! – se halló gritando de manera desesperada. Estaba demasiado pasmada y confundida como para reaccionar de forma lógica o racional.

Kaname aun así, y por primera vez con el traje hecho una desgracia, su impecable cabello mojado, dijo…

– Lo sé.

No entendía. ¿Kaname estaba hablando en serio?

– Pero si te llevo así… obligándote de esta manera, jamás me lo perdonaría.

La lluvia comenzó a cesar, ahora ambos podían verse más claramente, frente a frente y con el corazón en la mano.

– Tú amas a esa persona… y nada más que a él, es inútil tratar de ocultarlo. Así que ve.

Sakuno no pudo contestarle, sintió pena por no poder hacerlo, podría haberle dicho que no era así, sin embargo no podía salir una mentira más de sus labios.

– No puedo… – el nudo en su garganta le imposibilitaba decir más cosas.

Kaname se le acercó.

– Si esa persona fue capaz de hacer semejante locura, tú podrás ser capaz de ir y buscarlo, Sakuno… – le levantó el rostro de la barbilla. – Tu no me debes nada… ya sabes que lo hice porque te quiero… y… quizás que te amara fue el peor pecado que cometí, el amarte y quererte solamente para mi sabiendo que querías a alguien más, obligarte que llegaras inclusive a este punto. Alguien como yo no te merece…

– Por favor… no digas eso. – le rompía el alma escuchar hablar así a Kaname, y al mismo tiempo sentía como si una frágil pared se estuviese rompiendo de a pocos.

– Si tu eres feliz, estaré tranquilo. – le dió una calida pero a la vez triste sonrisa, al tiempo que secaba una sus lagrimas. – Prométeme que vas a volver a ser quien eres, aquella tú que yo jamás dejé sacar…

– No estarás… esto no es... – no podía terminar de decirlo.

– Es una despedida. – sin embargo le dijo Kaname.

Sakuno no pudo más que quebrarse a llorar al escuchar eso.

La fina pared había sido destruida y por su corazón y sentidos ya no emanaba esa sensación de miedo hacia Kaname, nada de lo sentido en días anteriores permanecía ya en ella, ahora… tan solo sentía una gran cariño por él… aquel que hace un tiempo atrás había comenzado a sentir y que había tratado de ocultar bajo ese disfraz de frialdad…

– Pero el viaje y todo lo que tú…

– No pasará nada, no me pasará nada… ya no te preocupes más por mi, antes que nada… tú tienes que ser feliz… te lo mereces…

Aun así le costaba irse con esa culpa, con ese dolor incesante en su pecho.

– La vida continua… Sakuno… – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente sellando el fin de un doloroso final pero comienzo de una hermosa historia. – No me debes nada, pero si quieres hacerlo… solo te pido que recuperes todo aquello que perdiste con la persona que amas.

Le costó separarse de aquella linda frente, pero cuando lo hizo se cruzó con unos lindos ojos rojizos llenos de una luz nueva… y jamás olvidaría eso en toda su vida… porque por primera vez se sentía dichoso de ver feliz a la persona que más quería. Podía ver en los ojos de Sakuno una felicidad creciente que le indicaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Entonces en algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, Sakuno se le lanzó a los brazos en un gran y profundo abrazo. Luego, un beso fue depositado en su mejilla.

– Te quiero mucho Kaname. Gracias por... todo. – le dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. – Y te lo prometo…

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no flaquear ante eso y comenzar a soltarla.

– Ve…

Pero ver esa linda carita iluminada de nuevo fue más que suficiente para compensarlo, porque sabía que finalmente ella había encontrado su lugar.

– Sé muy feliz… – dijo para si mientras veía a Sakuno correr a los lejos.

* * *

Los oficiales de seguridad se encargaron de sacarlo más que rápido del lugar, fueron varios minutos en que lo tuvieron detenido con miras de entregarlo a la policía general del aeropuerto, pero eso para Ryoma era poco, no era nada comparado con el hecho de no haber podido decir nada más cuando tuvo la atención de medio aeropuerto mientras hablaba al micrófono. Y es que no se le ocurría otra cosa, y ahora… la compleja soledad volvía a él, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más.

Era una locura lo que había hecho y Sakuno lo había visto, se habían visto los dos desde la distancia y sin embargo…

– Puedes irte.

Escuchó de pronto del oficial que llegaba con los que lo habían detenido. Parecía terminar una conversación por celular, o quizás… acabando de recibir una orden.

– Pero una locura más como esa y seguro que la próxima no te irá tan bien.

Le sacaron las esposas y lo llevaron fuera de la oficina, como un civil más que está en el lugar esperando su vuelo.

Y una vez afuera se encontró sin saber que hacer. ¿Irse? ¿Quedarse? El gran ventanal ahora le mostraba el lugar donde antes estaba el avión que estaba por abordar Sakuno, la pista estaba vacía… eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

Llegó al lugar completamente desierto y silencioso, aquel cercano a las oficinas, puesto que se encontró imposibilitado de caminar más, no por su cuerpo sino porque... nuevamente había pasado, la había perdido, estaba solo y con la idea de tener que olvidarla ahora si, pero por completo. ¡Pero es que eso era imposible! ¿Cómo podía olvidarla si estaba seguro que cada día que pasaba la necesitaba más?

Había estado tan cerca... pero a la vez tan lejos.

Se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones del lugar y apoyó pesadamente su frente a su mano, luego agachándose hasta que su codo estuvo en su rodilla.

Mientras, se repetía a si mismo que se lo merecía, se lo merecía por todas las cosas que había hecho, nunca en su vida debió haber jugado con una persona tan pura como ella, con la única persona que pudo ablandarle el corazón y hacerlo sentir el amor verdadero. Sakuno Ryusaki sin duda era la única persona que él podría llegar a amar, pero ahora se había ido... de nuevo. Lo había dejado, pero se lo merecía, todo... todo...

Muchos pensamientos más abordaban su cabeza, cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos a la lejanía. No los tomó muy en serio al principio pero cuando los escuchó cada vez más cerca, como corriendo… fue que levantó la cara y se cruzó con un milagro enfrente suyo.

Era ella...

Sakuno, agitada y aun empapada había cruzado casi medio aeropuerto corriendo y preguntando donde habían llevado a quien había hablado por el altavoz y luego de darse una carrera tanto como lo había hecho Ryoma antes, allí estaba...

Frente a frente con él.

La sorpresa hizo que Ryoma se pusiera automáticamente de pie, viendo a Sakuno como si fuese una alucinación, una fantasía creada por su cabeza. En el ambiente tan solo se escuchaba la agitación de la chica y nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que…

– ¿Sa...kuno? – preguntó temiendo que en verdad fuera sólo su imaginación.

La chica no respondió, ahora después de calmarse un poco permanecía con la mirada fija sobre él, sin estar alegre, sin estar molesta…

Los milagros existían, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pensaba Ryoma para si, aun sin caer que tenía a la persona que más amaba de nuevo enfrente suyo, con una oportunidad más… pero al mismo tiempo era confuso, Sakuno estaba de vuelta pero… ¿por él? ¿O Kaname estaba allí y saldría en cualquier momento pidiéndole explicaciones? Estaba muy confundido y sobre todo nervioso…

¿Cómo podía interpretar esa mirada seria sobre él? No era muy diferente a la de la ultima vez… después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? Que se le lanzase y lo perdonara así de fácil? Sin embargo… dejando de lado todo temor y cualquier pensamiento se halló hablando.

– Se que fue una locura, no supe que hacia sino hasta el momento en que me encontré gritando por el altavoz, pero… no podía dejarte ir...

Ninguna respuesta hubo por parte de Sakuno.

– Me planteo nada más la idea de perderte de nuevo y… me enloquezco, porque estoy como loco por ti, porque...

– Porque piensas que soy tu pertenencia.

Le dijo Sakuno seria, como lo hacia desde que se encontró con el, casi como a un desconocido.

– No, simplemente porque te amo. – sin embargo le contestó firmemente. – Sé que soy un egoísta, siempre lo he sido y por eso he causado mucho daño a las personas que quiero… demasiado. – apretó el puño. – Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, jamás alguien como yo podría merecer a alguien como tú y se que de haberme conocido como realmente era, jamás te habrías fijado en mi, y pienso que si… el haber hecho lo que hice me dejó conocerte bien y... amarte… quizás fué la primera locura que cometí, y lo estoy pagando. Sin mbargo… sigo siendo un egoísta… porque quiero tenerte, quiero quererte el resto de mi vida, aun cuando tu quisieras que muriera en este preciso instante.

– Como... ¿Cómo puedo querer que te mueras? ¡Eres un tonto! – exclamó abruptamente Sakuno ya con lágrimas volviendo a caer de sus ojos.

Ryoma se encontró en la encrucijada de qué decir… cualquier cosa podría desencadenar en lo peor.

– Soy un idiota, no puedo dejar de hacerte llorar y aún así quiero abrazarte justo en este instante. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era la más pura verdad, tenerla tan cerca y llorando le rompía el corazón. Sabía ahora que esa era la única y más terrible debilidad en su vida.

Pero esos sollozos, el hecho de que no le dijese nada, que estuviese allí cuando hasta hace unos instantes la pensaba perdida… lo fue impulsando a dar pasos hacia delante. Como hipnotizado, como embelezado y enamorándose cada vez más de ella, de toda ella, se detuvo en frente suyo, justo a unos cuantos centrímetros. Levantó de a pocos su mano, algo temblorosa, frente al delicado y frágil cristal delante suyo para finalmente tocarla…

Tocó su cabello y Sakuno levantó la mirada, la cruzaron ambos por unos instantes tan sólo, cuando la chica de un solo movimiento se lanzó a llorar a su pecho.

– ¡Tonto! ¡Eres un tonto! – gritaba en quejidos. – ¡No me dejes más, por favor no me abandones! – sus manos se aferraron temblorosas pero fuerte a su espalda, para luego en un ataque de desesperación y emociones no separarse más de allí.

Ryoma, que no caía de la sorpresa, pronto supo que todo había terminado.

Al sentir el latido de su corazón junto al suyo supo que finalmente aquella felicidad había vuelto. Todo volvía a cobrar color y ya con las fuerzas que le brotaron desde lo más profundo la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, casi temblando.

– Jamás... nunca... perdóname por favor… te amo… te amo… – podía repetírselo infinidades de veces y no serían suficiente, porque en ese momento el mundo parecía ser perfecto y sobre todo milagroso.

Y siguieron abrazándose con desesperación, repartiéndose pequeñas y torpes caricias y besos para luego terminar en un largo y profundo beso el cual no los hizo despegarse por largo rato. Ryoma la tomaba de ambos lados de la cara y ansiosamente volvía a posar sus labios sobre los suyos…vrecibiendo su aceptación y entrega total al momento… La sensación era mágica, increíble.

Separándose por unos instantes… el llanto y tristeza parecían haberse desvanecido. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, acalorados y contemplándose como si fuera la primera vez.

– Te amo... – le repitió.

– Y... yo a ti... – replicó Sakuno con la voz quebrada.

Ryoma de nuevo podía sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo. No podía creer que en cuestión de minutos su vida hubiera dado tal giro. Aún le parecía demasiado para poder creerlo, por lo que no quería dejar de verla, dejar de besarla, dejar de sentirla, sólo para asegurarse de que era real. Dejó poco tiempo para volver a repartirle besos por la cara, por su mejillas, por su nariz, por su frente, por sus parpados para volver a acercarla más a él y tomándola de la nuca suavemente darle un beso tanto o más profundo que el anterior, que no dejó lugar a duda que aquella pasión en ambos estaba más que intacta y por sobre todo las cosas… más encendida que nunca.

Él la amaba tanto como ella a él, y en ese momento no había verdad más grande que esa.

Y la vida les había concedido una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

.

.

_"Han pasado 5 años desde entonces y parece como si hubiera sido ayer. El tiempo pasa volando…"_

– ¡Urgente! ¡Urgente!

Se encontraba gritando una eufórica y acelerada Ann en medio de los pasillos, llevando de paso varios bultos en las manos y frenando increíblemente en cada esquina que pasaba. Cuando llegó a su destino abrió de forma estrepitosa y de par en par la puerta enfrente suyo.

– ¡ES URGENTE!

Para los presentes no era una novedad la noticia, es más, para cualquiera ser ubicado a tan solo unos metros a la redonda tampoco.

– A ver, ¿ahora que? – dijo un tranquilo Nao, vestido con ropas casuales y el cabello largo atado en una coleta.

– Seguro es algo "urgente"... – apareció Kakeru a un lado de su amigo, mirando de manera burlona a la recién llegada.

– Que graciosito, amor.

Las bolsas de papel fueron a parar al piso estrepitosamente.

– ¡Por Dios, LAS BOLSAS! – gritó Kakeru, quien salió disparado a recogerlas del piso.

– Es que acá nadie me agradece, será posible, todavía que me hago cargo de su ceremonia de graduación, de que estén impecables y así me pagan... – se quejó Ann fingiendo estar ofendida.

– Ay amiga, es que te lo estás tomando muy en serio – dijo Tomoka sintiéndose algo culpable y recogiendo uno de los paquetes del suelo también.

– Pues bueno, aquí les traje los trajes para la ceremonia, pero lo URGENTE. – acentuación que los dejó sordos. – Es que las corbatas no llegaron...

– Aaah, pero eso no es problema, no nos ponemos corbata y ya. – dijo Kakeru en tono despreocupado.

– ¿QUÉ?

_"Hoy era un dia glorioso, después de años de estudio, esfuerzos así como obstáculos, había llegado el día de nuestra graduación de la Universidad de Seigaku.__ Para cuando volví, o mejor dicho, para cuando ambos volvimos… las cosas estaban bastantes distintas… aunque ahora que lo pienso quizás hayamos sido nosotros… quien sabe, pero fui muy feliz. Volví a serlo." _

– ¡USTEDES VAN A LLEVAR LAS CORBATAS Y PUNTO! – gritó una enfurruñada Ann.

– Dios, creo que le ha afectado mucho el estar contigo... – le dijo Nao a Kakeru, quien tan sólo soltó una carcajada.

_"La amistad entre nosotros se mantuvo a pesar del tiempo. Cuando llegamos fue una verdadera locura. No se pudo evitar el resentimiento hacia Ryoma durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo él logró ganarse su amistad nuevamente y… fui más feliz aún con ello.__ Ambos, Ryoma y yo fuimos ayudados rápidamente por Ann para poder retomar las clases y terminar lo poco que nos faltaba de preparatoria. Nos tomó tiempo y mucha dedicación lograr nuestros objetivos, y al poco tiempo entramos a la Universidad. Era como si todo lo pasado hubiese sido una película, una pesadilla que rápidamente debíamos dejar atrás, y eso era lo mejor."_

– Ann, es mucho estrés el que llevas, estás actuando más como yo que como tú misma. – dijo Tomoka, posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

– ¡Pues es que fui la única que quedó en el consejo estudiantil, ustedes de desobligados que me abandonaron!

– ¡HEY! – bufó Kakeru con los ojos llorosos. – ¡Amor mío, no te olvides de mi!

– Ya, ya, si quieres ayudar, señor presidente, llama al proovedor de corbatas. – dij Ann tratando de calmarse. – Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Sakuno? ¡Prometió que me ayudaría hoy!

– Ya sabes donde está, no es tan dificil... – exclamó Nao.

– ¿Qué? ¡Esos dos no tienen vergüenza! Mira que llegar tarde en un día como este...

– Aún no es tarde Ann-chan. – dijo Kakeru pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica. – Es sólo que tú estás muy nerviosa.

– Sí, claro... pero no olvidemos que Ryoma también prometió ayudarte con los últimos detalles del salón. – exclamó Ann girando los ojos.

– ¡ES CIERTO! – dijo Kakeru exaltandose. – ¡Ryoma-chan me las pagará!

– Sí bueno, ya sabemos que esos dos llegarán juntos, así que sólo hay que esperar. – dijo Tomoka.

– Claro, claro... pero oigan... – suspiró Ann percatándose de algo. – ¿D-dónde está Nana?

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par.

– ¿LA TRAJISTE? – gritó Tomoka.

– ¿C-cómo pudiste descuidarla? – esta vez fue Kakeru quien habló.

– ¡Ayyy, es que llegué y sucedió lo de las corbatas y ya sabes cómo es esta niña, debió haber salido a jugar o algo así!

___"¿Y cómo olvidarme de ese pequeño regalo que revolucionó todo el lugar? Un año después de que volvimos, Ann y Kakeru contrajeron matrimonio, siendo Ryoma y yo los padrinos. Y un año después... nació su pequeña hija, Nanami. De hecho gracias a eso es que tanto Ann como Kakeru se retrasaron un poco en sus estudios y nosotros pudimos alcanzarlos. Ah, y Nao y Tomoka podrían haber terminado hace un poco más de un año, pero comenzaron a llevar menos materias para que así todos pudieramos salir al mismo tiempo. Es por eso que el día de hoy celebraremos nuestra graduación todos juntos."_

Justo en esos momentos, en un lugar no muy alejado de la Universidad de Seigaku, dos jóvenes descansaban abrazados en la misma cama. La chica estaba acurrucada en el pecho de él, mientras que éste la rodeaba por la espalda, atrayéndola lo más posible hacia él. Ambos cuerpos tan sólo eran cubiertos por una delicada sábana, y yacían durmiendo plácidamente. O así fue hasta que la chica sintió los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana, haciendo que comenzara a abrir lentamente sus ojos rojizos.

– ¿Q-qué hora es? – susurró sentándose, cubriéndose con la sábana, mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos.

– Mhmm... – susurró el chico abriendo los ojos con pesadez al percibir que ella se había levantado.

– ¡Dios mío, Ryoma, se nos hizo tarde! – exclamó ella después de mirar el reloj, exaltada. – ¡Ann va a matarme!

El chico suspiró.

– No te apures tanto, sólo hay que ducharnos y en media hora estaremos allá, Sakuno.

La chica puso ambos pies fuera de la cama y se giró para mirarlo.

– ¡No lo entiendes, hoy más que nunca me necesita, además le prometí que cuidaría a Nana y...!

Pero Ryoma no la dejó continuar, puesto a que la tomó de ambas mejillas y la besó en los labios de una manera dulce, haciendo que la chica sonriera y en automático se tranquilizara un poco. Los besos de Ryoma siempre tenían efectos mágicos sobre ella.

– Aún así... deja me ducho rápido y después lo haces tú. – dijo una vez que se separaron.

– Mejor quedémonos aquí un rato más... – dijo sonriéndo y susurrándole al oído. – Así podemos continuar con lo de ayer...

Sakuno de inmediato se puso completamente roja y el calor comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, estremeciéndose de la cabeza hasta los pies.

– ¡Ryoma! ¡No es hora de...! – exclamó cubriéndose aún más con la sábana. – ¡Me voy a bañar!

La chica de inmediato se levantó de la cama, arrastrándo la sábana con ella y se encerró en el baño. Una vez dentro abrió la llave de la ducha y tan sólo se quedó esperando a que esta se pusiera tibia. En situaciones normales habría estado quitándose la ropa, pero en estos momentos no llevaba ninguna puesta, a excepción de...

Una cálida sonrisa se posó en sus labios y con delicadeza se retiró el anillo de diamantes de su dedo anular. Siempre lo llevaba puesto, a excepción de cuando se metía al agua.

_"Llevo ya un año viviendo con Ryoma, quien desde hace dos, es mi prometido. Aún recuerdo el día en el que me dio el anillo, yo no podía creerlo y a la vez no podía estar más feliz. No me arrepiento de haberle dado otra oportunidad. Él es... la persona que más amo en el mundo y yo soy a quien él más ama, me lo demuestra día a día. En un principio me costó un poco volver a confíar en él por completo, pero se ganó a pulso toda mi entrega y devoción. Y estoy segura de que a su lado siempre seré la más feliz."_

Y tal y como Ryoma lo había predicho, en media hora ya se encontraban entrando al gran campus de la Universidad. Cruzaron los pasillos tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose expresamente a la sala de juntas del consejo estudiantil, pero justo antes de que subieran unas escaleras, escucharon una voz que conocían a la perfección.

– ¡Tía Sakuno!

Esa juguetona risa y gran fuerza sobre sus piernas confirmaron de quien se trataba.

– ¡Nana, me asustaste! – dijo mientras se agachaba para acariciar y palmear con cariño la pelirroja cabecita de la pequeña Nanami, de tres añitos de edad.

– ¡Te asuste!

Llevaba un lindo vestido rosa y un pequeño conejo de felpa sobresaliendo en una pequeña mochila que colgaba en su espalda.

– ¿Tu mamá sabe que estás acá?

– ¡No! – dijo entre risas, y de un solo movimiento se le echó encima para abrazarla. – ¡Tío Ryoma! – se soltó de inmediato la pequeña para ir corriendo hacia él, quien agachado la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sin miedos se le lanzó encima y este la alzo en un brazo.

Sakuno se puso de pie y miró la escena con dulzura. Definitivamente, amaba al hombre que yacía frente a ella, jugando con la pequeña Nana. Y de un impulso, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, siendo correspondida por Ryoma al instante.

Y Nanami, ya acostumbrada, sólo reía avergonzada como cuando veía a su mamá y papá besándose.

– ¡NANAMI! ¡Con que ahí estabas! – exclamó una muy alterada Ann corriendo hacia ambos. – ¡OH, Y USTEDES DOS! ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar!

– ¡Ryoma-chan, hermanita! – los saludó Kakeru sonriendo. – ¿Otra vez se quedaron dormidos? – y su sonrisa se tornó algo perversa. – Ya me los imagino anoche, seguramente se entretuvieron muchísimo. – dijo obviando el doble sentido.

– Kakeru, eres un idiota. – dijo Ryoma achicando los ojos.

– ¡Ay, gracias al cielo que la encontraron! – exclamó Tomoka, quien venía corriendo seguida de Nao.

Y de pronto todos se encontraban juntos, riendo como en los viejos tiempos. Sakuno estaba segura, no podría ser más feliz, y cada vez que lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que todo lo que pasó estaba destinado para ella, ya que era gracias a esas vivencias que ahora podía sonreir. ¿Qué si cambiaría alguna parte de su pasado? Por supuesto que no. Y les agradecía a todas las personas que habían estado con ella, a Haine, a Kyo, a... Kaname.

Miró hacia el cielo sin dejar de sonreír, y apretó fuertemente la mano de Ryoma, pudiendo sentir como ambos anillos chocaban.

Y le agradecía a él, por nunca rendirse, ya que ahora estaban juntos.

_"Y así fue como llegó el final de un largo tramo en mi vida, o quizás… un comienzo de algo mejor, pero mientras lo tenga a él, conmigo, y sintiendo que me ama, como yo a él, sé que puedo seguir viviendo. Ahora me di cuenta de que, por algo es que suceden las cosas, y aunque no todo fue de color rosa y tuvimos que pasar por un camino turbulento, triste, y lleno de despedidas, valió la pena. Valió la pena desde un principio… hasta el final. Valió la pena enamorarse, porque es lo más maravilloso del mundo..."_

Tanto Ryoma como Sakuno lo sabían...

Ambos eran el único destino del otro, y así sería para toda la eternidad._  
_

_**FIN**_

**_"Our Only Destiny - Nuestro único destino"_  
**

* * *

**.**

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Todo lo que inicia, debe acabar, y esta historia no podía ser la excepción.**

**Esperamos hayan disfrutado estos cuatro capítulos que subimos de una sola vez, como una especie de premio a los lectores que deseaban que el fic tuviera un final.  
**

**Las dos queremos disculparnos por lo desobligadas que hemos sido. Es una historia que publicamos en el 2005, teníamos 11 y 13 añitos, respectivamente, y las cosas cambian muchísimo en siete años. ¿No lo creen? **

**A esta historia le tenemos un cariño especial, pero por cosas de la vida la abandonamos y sinceramente, no pensabamos continuarla. No fue hasta hace menos de una semana que se nos ocurrió pasar a leer los reviews y vimos que varias personitas pedían un final para este fic que tanto les gustaba. No les mentimos, ya no nos acordábamos de casi nada, tuvimos que releerla para refrescarnos la memoria y así poder concluirla. Y jajaja, no saben que vergüenza nos dio leer cada capítulo, definitivamente eramos apenas unas niñitas cuando la escribíamos y está llena de errores (no sólo de ortografía) y le falta muchísima descripción. De hecho hasta ganas nos dieron de corregirla TODA, pero eso no ocurrirá, ya que apenas y tenemos tiempo para nosotras mismas. Así que tendremos que conformarnos con haber escrito estos últimos cuatro capítulos ya con más madurez en nuestro modo de ver las cosas y de escribir.**

**Esperamos les haya gustado el final, que siempre había estado destinado a ser de ese modo :). Y bueno, queremos agradecerles por habernos acompañado en este largo viaje. No tenemos derecho a pedirles un review después de esta tardanza monumental, pero... si tienen algún tiempecito de sobra, nos gustaría que nos escribieran por lo menos para saber que leyeron el final, nada nos daría más gusto que saber que estos cuatro capítulos fueron leídos a pesar del tiempo de espera.**

**De nuevo, disculpen la ausencia y esperamos haya sido de su agrado. Sin más que decir, nos despedimos.**

**Atentamente: Hibari y Gravi.  
**


End file.
